


Prisoners of Love di Bewildered (traduzione in italiano)

by DarkGiulia69, kasumi_EFP



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 151,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGiulia69/pseuds/DarkGiulia69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumi_EFP/pseuds/kasumi_EFP
Summary: Spike finisce in galera per delle bravate e Buffy deve occuparsi della sua riabilitazione.Commedia romantica molto divertente, ambientata dopo 'Something Blue'.Avvertimenti per linguaggio scurrile gratuito, battute di cattivo gusto, e un cattivo, cattivo vampiro. Diventerà NC17 ad un certo punto e sarà più sconcia del previsto.(Tradotta da Kasumi fino al capitolo 7. Da Angela dal capitolo 8 al 12. Da DarkGiulia69 dal capitolo 13 in avanti)
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 7





	1. Istigazione

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [bewildered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewildered/pseuds/bewildered). Log in to view. 



##  **Prisoners of Love, Blue Skies Above by Bewildered**

##  **Prigionieri dell'Amore, sotto i cieli azzurri**

  


**Note dell'autrice:**

Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi e luoghi riconducibili al telefilm di Buffy sono di proprietà dei rispettivi proprietari. I personaggi originali e la trama sono di proprietà dell'autrice. L'autrice non è in alcun modo collegata ai proprietari, creatori o produttori del franchising. Non s'intende ledere alcun copyright.

Storia scritta in risposta alla Challenge “Behind Bars” (dietro le sbarre) di Laurence Quill, con le insistenze della bacheca. Siete tutti malvagi!!

Trama: Spike finisce in galera per delle bravate e Buffy deve occuparsi della sua riabilitazione. Sfortunatamente per entrambi, la legge continua a vincere.

La storia va in AU dopo 'Something Blue'. Ignora gioiosamente il resto della quarta stagione, eccetto per farsi quattro risate. Avvertimenti per linguaggio scurrile gratuito, battute di cattivo gusto, e un cattivo, cattivo vampiro. Diventerà NC17 ad un certo punto e sarà più sconcia del previsto.

Link al testo originale <http://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=4261>

Traduce [Kasumi](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=162)

  


Gli asterischi numerati rimandano alle note a fine capitolo (mie e dell'autrice).

Autorizzazione alla traduzione

6 maggio 2016, MP su Elysian Fields

_«I am so sorry, I got your message and wasn't able to reply at once, and then when I was able to reply I had forgotten! I would love for you to translate Prisoners of Love into Italian. Please do send it to me when it's done - my Italian is limited to "Scusi, signore, dov'e l'iglesi?" but I'd love to have it to pet. ;) Thank you so much for asking!»_

  


** (Capitolo 1: Istigazione) **

  
_Traduce Kasumi  
(Grazie a Redan con l'aiuto per il betaggio in italiano!)_  
  
  


Spike era incazzato e, tra le altre cose, anche ubriaco fradicio.

Prima di tutto, era incazzato con chiunque e con qualunque cosa. Con i fottuti commandos che l'avevano rapito e avevano posto un freno alla sua Immensa Malvagità, e avevano avuto il fegato di sparire nella notte prima che lui potesse rintracciarli e riparare alla cosa. Con la Cacciatrice e la sua fottuta Scooby Gang, che l'avevano incatenato in una vasca da bagno, lo legavano alle sedie, lanciavano fottuti e disgustosi incantesimi ed erano in generale fottutamente insopportabili. Drusilla, per averlo fottutamente lasciato ancora una volta e per di più per un disgustoso fungus demon, e Harmony, per essergli stata attaccata fastidiosamente come la colla, per poi essersi fottutamente liberata di lui, proprio quando ne aveva più bisogno. Col fottuto Angel e i suoi stupidi e fottuti capelli, solo per il fatto di esistere. Con i cittadini di Sunnydale, per essersi messi in mostra e in fila come se fossero un fottuto buffet, proprio quando era alla stregua della Piccola Fiammiferaia (*1), schiacciando il naso contro il vetro delle finestre delle loro case, affamato ma incapace di mordere. Con Sunnydale stessa, per essere così fottutamente soleggiata, un sobborgo per stupide persone comuni, e patetica. (Non vedeva l'ora che ergessero il nuovo cartello “Benvenuti a Sunnydale!” solo per buttarlo giù di nuovo. O dargli fuoco.) E per l'inferno, nemmeno il fottuto Manchester United riusciva a giocare discretamente quell'anno. _Che se ne vadano tutti a fanculo! Fottuto-fottuto-cazzo. CAZZO._

In secondo luogo, grazie alla quinta bottiglia di Johnny Walker Black Label che aveva liberato dal negozio di liquori, era ubriaco fradicio. Il che faceva sembrare un'aggressione alle vetrine dei negozi della strada principale di Sunnydale un'idea fottutamente brillante.

Spike di solito non si abbassava ad imbrattare i muri con la vernice spray, ma da quando ricoprire i muri con il sangue degli innocenti non era più un'opzione, un grande “FANCULO” in rosso, spruzzato sopra le colonne in granito della banca – con abbastanza vernice, tanto da farla gocciolare drammaticamente verso il basso – era molto soddisfacente. Dopo un piccolo ripensamento, decise di aggiungere un punto esclamativo. “SCOPATE!” (*2) Lasciamo che i distinti cittadini di Sunnydale lo prendano come un ordine, o un commento alle loro povere piccole vite, o una forma di fottuta performance artistica, come preferivano. Era aperto alle fottute interpretazioni dell'arte post-moderna, e la parola si adattava bene quasi a qualunque contesto. (Spike era particolarmente incline al verbo e all'aggettivo. (*3))

Prese a calci la cassetta delle lettere in strada, fino a far piegare il palo precisamente ad un angolo di 15 gradi.

Disegnò zanne e sangue che gocciolava con lo Sharpie (*4) su ogni star del grande schermo, per ogni poster presente al cinema di Sunnydale. ((Johnny Depp e Christina Ricci. Bruce Willis. Il fottuto Elmo e Pikachu. I raccappriccianti Buzz e Woody (*5). Il fottuto Tom Cruise non meritava le zanne dopo il fottutissimo ' _Intervista col vampiro_ ', così scrisse dappertutto sopra la sua fottutissima faccia e trasformò invece in vampiro Nicole Kidman. Questo sì che era hot. Eyes wide fucking SHUT.))

Vandalizzò il cartello di che-cavolo-di-Chiesa-Protestante-era all'angolo, con un simbolo alchemico per la cui interpretazione possibilmente satanica avrebbero perso ore torcendosi le mani, perché erano dei fottuti ignoranti. (Visto che c'era, corresse l'ortografia e la grammatica della loro presumibilmente-intelligente propaganda fatta all'ingresso, perché lui aveva dei fottuti STANDARD.)

Rompere le vetrate era stato meno piacevole del solito, soprattutto da quando la maggior parte dei negozianti di Sunnydale le avevano saggiamente munite di grate metalliche o di sbarre, per evitare il saccheggio della merce. Mostrò tuttavia un particolare interesse per la vetrina degli abiti da sposa - che era stata lasciata scioccamente alla mercé di un vampiro incazzato e ubriaco fradicio.

Spike fece una pausa per assaporare il momento, ricordando la descrizione che Buffy aveva fatto del vestito da sposa che le piaceva, giusto qualche giorno prima. Pura seta bianca (scadente). Come se non potesse fare di meglio che indossare un abito BIANCO dopo aver fottuto (verbo) il fottuto (aggettivo) ANGEL. Scollatura a cuore. Maniche da checca come quelle della fottutissima principessa Diana. Perle e pizzi e fottute paillettes lungo tutto quel cazzo di corpetto.

Disegnò un enorme cuore rosso con la bomboletta spray nel bel mezzo delle decorazioni (che comunque erano fottutamente scadenti), poi lo ridusse a brandelli tagliandolo più volte in verticale con una scheggia di vetro. Desiderò per un breve momento di avere con sé una Polaroid per poter scattare una foto a quest'opera d'arte e poi consegnarla alla fottuta Buffy fottutamente Summers. Farla fottutamente ripensare alle Labbra di Spike, perché era fottutamente sicuro che ne avrebbe sofferto la mancanza, fottuto incantesimo o meno.

Vandalismi portati a termine, si mise comodo per ammirare la sua opera, utilizzando la cassetta delle lettere precedentemente piegata come uno schienale. L'effetto del Johnny Walker stava svanendo, il che lo fece incazzare maggiormente perché avrebbe potuto rubare qualcosa di più economico, che avesse bruciato di più, oppure andare di fottuto Glenfiddich e godersela alla grande, ma aveva avuto fretta e aveva scelto qualcosa di mezzo, che ora lo stava facendo sentire fottutamente mediocre. Ma fece comunque un fottuto brindisi alla banca e al cinema e alla chiesa e all'abito da sposa e alla FOTTUTA BUFFY SUMMERS, e chiuse gli occhi giusto per un momento.

\---

Due ore dopo, l'ufficiale Kemp pattugliava la zona, desiderando di essere già stato assegnato ad un lavoro d'ufficio, perché il turno di notte a Sunnydale faceva davvero schifo come l'acqua stagnante. _Vai a fare il poliziotto!_ Pensò amaramente. _Ti fai facilmente una pensione, passi il tempo a scrivere multe per eccesso di velocità e per divieto di sosta mentre mangi le ciambelle!_ Forse era così per i poliziotti del turno di giorno, ma Sunnydale di notte era piena di cadaveri con i colli fatti a pezzi (colpa dei coyote), strani rituali sacrificali (fan dell'heavy metal), e gang che andavano a PCP (*). E in aggiunta a questo, nessun negozio di ciambelle restava aperto dopo il tramonto. Che cosa significava? Se doveva beccarsi tutta quella merda stramba ogni giorno, per non nominare le incessanti battute sulle ciambelle da parte della cittadinanza, che potesse almeno mangiarne qualcuna di quelle fottute CIAMBELLE.

Dannazione, i suoi bambini amavano Toy Story 2. Avrebbero sicuramente avuto gli incubi a causa di quel poster.

Il suo partner, Damien Thomas, si stava avvicinando cautamente ad ispezionare quell'aspirante Billy Idol svenuto contro la cassetta delle lettere. Innocente fino a prova contraria, ragionevole dubbio, bla-bla-bla, ma gli istinti acuti da forze dell'ordine di Kemp – aiutati dalla vernice spray, i pennarelli indelebili ed il resto dell'attrezzatura da vandalismo che fuoriusciva dalle tasche di quel reietto degli anni 80 – suggerivano fortemente che avessero trovato il colpevole. _Sarà servizio civile per te, amico. Magari in una tuta arancione. Verrò a vederti._

L'ufficiale Thomas aveva la fronte aggrottata mentre teneva la mano davanti al viso del (presunto ah ah) vandalo, e poi gli cercava il polso. “Nelson, penso sia morto.”

“Davvero?” _Merda, se è morto, chi cavolo pulirà tutto questo?_ Kemp non era incline a fornire una seconda opinione, tuttavia si accovacciò vicino al corpo. “Pensi che i coyote l'abbiano preso?” Il puzzo di alcolici era insopportabile, ma prese un respiro e gli si fece più vicino per controllare meglio, mentre i suoi stivali sfregavano la parte di spolverino in pelle distesa a terra.

Gli occhi del cadavere si aprirono di scatto, oltraggiati.

“Oi! Via dal mio cappotto! Mi state rovinando la pelle!”

“GESU' CRISTO!” Kemp saltò all'indietro, cadendo poco elegantemente sul sedere. _Che cavolo è successo alla sua faccia? Erano zanne, quelle?_ Ma adesso che il cuoio dello spolverino era salvo, l'acolizzato era tornato a dormire o in coma o magari era morto di nuovo, e sembrò nuovamente un comune punk tossico svenuto.

Thomas si stava tenendo il petto, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. “L'hai visto? Ha gli occhi gialli! Che Dio ci aiuti! Occhi gialli!”

 _Occhi gialli…_ Kemp ripensò alle istruzioni che gli avevano dato gli anni passati, alle situazioni in cui potevano trovarsi quando pattugliavano le strade di Sunnydale. Gli era stato detto qualcosa riguardo gli occhi gialli e le zanne e le facce piene di grumi... Ecco!

“Mettigli le manette e portiamolo in centrale. Quest'uomo fa parte senza dubbio di una gang sotto PCP.”

\---

La stazione di polizia di Sunnydale era relativamente calma quando arrivarono, il che non era così sorprendente alle cinque del mattino di un martedì, eppure era qualcosa di cui essere grati. C'erano voluti entrambi i poliziotti e una decina di minuti per caricare il peso morto del prigioniero sul sedile posteriore dell'auto di pattuglia, ed altri venti minuti per mettere il nastro su tutte le scene del crimine, in modo che la squadra di CSI potesse venire più tardi per raccogliere tutte le prove, ma nel frattempo l'accusato si era svegliato ed aveva iniziato a cantare. Non che Kemp non apprezzasse di non dover controllare di nuovo se il cretino era morto o meno, ma le canzoni erano un po' di merda sulle lobotomie ed elettroshock e voler essere sedati e, quando arrivarono alla stazione, l'ufficiale Kemp era davvero pronto a concedere tutti e tre questi desideri. E poi, che cacchio significava "Gabba Gabba--Hey!"? Era per caso un codice segreto di una gang?

Costrinsero il prigioniero a camminare fino all'ufficio dell'accoglienza e lo fecero passare per le varie fasi d'incarcerazione. Raccolta delle impronte digitali. Foto segnaletiche. Confisca dei beni personali. Durante tutto questo, l'insopportabile biondo faceva lo spaccone (ehm, barcollava atteggiandosi) e ghignava e flirtava con ogni donna della stazione. (E dalle loro reazioni, Kemp sospettava che ci sarebbero state delle ristampe delle foto segnaletiche del bastardo, e magari qualche fiction erotica scritta su di lui e poi passata in giro. Le donne del turno di notte facevano un po' paura.)

Incontrarono qualche difficoltà quando raggiunsero la parte delle informazioni personali. Il prigioniero non aveva carte d'identità, carte di credito, nessun libretto degli assegni, nessun oggetto che potesse identificarlo, ed era ... non era affatto cooperativo. Ed era ancora molto, molto ubriaco. E faceva lo stronzo.

Nome: Spike. (“Ooooo-kay. Ti ha dato tua madre quel nome?" "Lascia fuori mia madre da questo, se sai cosa è meglio per te.")

Cognome: Sconosciuto. ( "Nessuno." "Nessuno? Scritto N-E-S-S-U-N-O?" "No, NESSUNO. Nel senso di, non ho nessun cognome. Sono come la fottuta 'Madonna'.")

Indirizzo attuale: Sconosciuto. ( "Sto con un tizio. Ma quel bastardo non vuole condividere lo Scotch. Sto cercando un posto tutto per me, al momento. Hai qualche raccomandazione?")

Indirizzo precedente: Sconosciuto. ( "Da qualche parte a Praga." "Rana? E' una città?» «Per l'amor del cielo, PRAGA. Nella fottuta Cecoslovacchia. Ok, attualmente Repubblica Ceca. Leggi un giornale ogni tanto, sì?"

Numero di previdenza sociale: Nessuno. ( "Ti sembro americano?" "Da che paese vieni, allora?" "Ti piacerebbe saperlo.")

Alla fine, Kemp chiuse la cartellina tristemente incompleta con uno schiaffo e rimase a fissare il prigioniero, che stava accuratamente sbeccando il proprio smalto nero delle unghie, controllando di tanto in tanto l'effetto complessivo con un cipiglio giudizioso. C'erano ancora circa dieci minuti fino al cambio di turno, ma fino a quando i risultati delle impronte digitali non venivano fuori dall'AFIS, non c'era più niente che Kemp potesse fare. Ma nel frattempo, doveva fare qualcosa per quel (incredibilmente fastidioso) colpevole.

Era tempo di consultare il capo della polizia. Compose il numero dalla reception, sotto gli occhi del suo partner e del collega del turno di giorno che gli avrebbe dato il cambio e della sempre crescente schiera delle fan di Spike-nessun-Cognome.

"Capo? Abbiamo una certa situazione qui. No, nessun orecchio mancante. E '... beh, vi ricordate l'anno scorso? Le bande sotto PCP? Sì, abbiamo uno di quelli. ... .No, non tutta la banda. Solo un ragazzo. Ma è, uhm, _sotto PCP_. " Lunga pausa. "10-4. Grazie, capo." L'Ufficiale Kemp riattaccò il telefono.

"Allora, cosa vuole che facciamo?» L'agente Thomas incrociò le dita, pregando che la risposta fosse "scaricatelo di fuori e dimenticate quello che avete visto", perché questo avrebbe reso la loro vita molto più facile. (Inoltre, aveva ancora la pelle d'oca per quegli occhi gialli, anche se adesso che erano alla stazione sembravano solamente blu chiaro.) Kemp si affrettò a far precipitare le sue speranze.

"Prendetelo su, ragazzi. Andrà nella Cella Speciale ".

Spike sorrise sfacciatamente mentre lo facevano marciare lungo il corridoio. "Beh, se non sono speciale."

\---

Spike non si vedeva da nessuna parte quando Buffy e Willow arrivarono all'appartamento di Giles per fare rapporto sulla ronda della notte precedente prima di andare a lezione, e questo le stava più che bene. Era tutto così... tranquillo.

“Allora, ti sei finalmente stancato della sua bocca e l'hai impalettato? Spero che tu abbia ripreso tutto con la videocamera, così posso guardarlo?”

Giles fece una smorfia. “No, naturalmente no. Non potrei mai uccidere una creatura indifesa posta sotto le mie cure, nemmeno una con un gusto scadente per le squadre di calcio e... evidentemente, per qualsiasi altra cosa che gli piace. No, è riuscito a liberarsi delle corde e, secondo la nota che ha gentilmente lasciato, è andato 'a prendersi una dannata sbornia'.” Buffy gli lanciò uno sguardo da non-mi-parlare-con-quello-slang-britannico. Giles continuò. “Il che significa ad ubriacarsi. Ma siccome negli ultimi giorni ha dimostrato di non essere capace di fare del male ad un singolo essere umano, ho deciso che era meglio lasciarlo fare e fargli avere la sua notte di vuoti bagordi ed amare delusioni. Mi aspetto che rientri sotto una coperta fumante approssimativamente cinque minuti prima che inizi _Passioni_ , dato che non mi ha chiesto di registrarlo, e da quello che ho capito sembra che Timmy sia in pericolo.”

“Uh. Si è liberato? Non lo abbiamo legato in modo abbastanza stretto?”

“Sospetto che non è stata colpa del nodo ma del fatto che, per la terza notte consecutiva, abbiamo trascurato di legare le sue braccia.”

“Oh, certo. Come se desiderassimo che scomparisse dalle nostre vite.” Buffy s'illuminò. “Forse è stato investito da un camion. Un grande camion. Pieno di oggetti di legno appuntiti.”

Giles sospirò. “Lo dubito, in qualche modo. Sarebbe stato troppo facile. Ma se sei preoccupata, sei invitata a cercarlo.”

“Nah. In qualunque posto si trovi, sono più che sicura di non volerci essere.” Buffy fece a Giles un veloce resoconto della notte precedente (due vampiri, un demone lumaca e un paio di creature minori) e raggiunse Willow sul divano, con in mano uno dei numerosi piatti di biscotti ancora sparsi per l'appartamento. Giles decise di farsi un te, che per Buffy significava due minuti di microonde ma per Giles significava apparentemente un elaborato processo di riscaldamento di pentole e acqua ad una precisa temperatura e tutta una serie di ridicole formule sconosciute. Era abbastanza sicura che gli incantesimi più occulti fossero meno dispendiosi.

“Allora, come vanno le cose con Riiiiiiiiley?” sogghignò Willow attorno al suo boccone di biscotti.

Buffy sospirò. “Veramente, noi… non siamo più esattamente insieme.”

Willow si oscurò in viso. “Aw, ragazzi! Che cosa è successo? Non è… non è stato a causa del fidanzamento con Spike, vero? Devo iniziare a infornare biscotti di nuovo?” I suoi occhi si allrgarono pieni di orrore. “Significa che dobbiamo saltare Psicologia, oggi? Perché avevo portato via tutte le mie penne colorate e…”

“No, affatto!” Buffy si affrettò a rassicurare la sua amica. _Per l'amor di Dio, basta biscotti!_ “Non abbiamo litigato, non c'è bisogno di evitarlo. E' stata una cosa amichevole. E' solo che... ho avuto modo di pensare. L'intera faccenda con Spike è stata... disgustosa, e inappropriata, e via dicendo, perché si è trattato di _Spike_ , ma... il modo in cui mi sentivo sotto l'incantesimo? Ecco, è così che mi voglio sentire quando sono innamorata.”

Willow sembrava un po' confusa, ma annuì per incoraggiarla.

“E' come se… Ok, Riley è un bravo ragazzo. E' carino, e simpatico, e gli piaccio, e starei probabilmente bene con uno come lui, soprattutto dopo Angel. Ma è come... quando apri il frigo e tutto quello che ci trovi dentro è uno yogurt magro. E sai com'è, lo yogurt fa bene e non è male come gusto, e magari ha anche dei pezzetti di frutta o qualcos'altro per farlo sembrare più eccitante, ma sai che proprio lì sotto, da qualche parte nel freezer, c'è una bella vaschetta di gelato Häagen Dazs. Se non sapessi dell'esistenza del Häagen Dazs, potrei anche scegliere lo yogurt, no? Ma sapendo che il gelato è lì sotto e conoscendo il suo gusto, la voglia è quella di andare a scavare nel freezer e di trovare quella bontà cremosa.”

“…Spike è una bontà cremosa gelata?”

“No, non Spike! La parte dell'amore, quella con gli sbaciucchiamenti e il lavorare assieme e le cose felici. Non sto aspettando Spike. Sto aspettando l'Häagen Dazs. E scommetto che se scavo un altro po', lo troverò. Lui. Hai capito, no?”

“Penso di sì. DUNQUE…” Willow addentò un altro biscotto, parlando in mezzo alle briciole. “Riley è lo yogurt magro e il tuo futuro uomo non-Spike è il prezioso gelato... e nel nostro fantastico mondo dei prodotti dolciari, che cos'è stato Angel?”

“Non ho NESSUNA intenzione di speculare su che prodotto dolciario sia stato Angel. Lui è nel passato. Ha passato la sua data di scadenza. E' scaduto.”

“Beh, ok allora. E' una metafora contorta, ma penso di averla capita. Ma povero Riley! L'hai scaricato in modo gentile?”

“Certo, penso di sì. Sembrava anche un po' sollevato..” Buffy storse la bocca al ricordo. “Penso che lui sia convinto che io sia molto difficile da accontentare. Ma questo non è AFFATTO vero.”

Ruotata di occhi. “No, affatto.”

“Voglio solamente un ragazzo che mi ami completamente, mi tratti come una principessa ma mi lasci combattere le mie battaglie, e baci come Sp-- come lo Häagen Dazs.”

Willow strinse gli occhi. “Stavi per dire ‘baci come Spike,’ non è vero?”

“No! Nonono…. Forse?” _Oh dannazione, sta indossando la sua espressione determinata…_ “Okay, lo sai che non voglio Spike, giusto? Perché è malvagio, è disgustoso, è un assassino e via dicendo. Ma…” Buffy si guardò attorno per assicurarsi che Giles non fosse abbastanza vicino per sentirla. “O MIO DIO se sa baciare!”

“Oh, VERAMENTE.” L'espressione di Willow era in bilico tra l'affascinato e lo sconcertato. “Wow.”

“No, sul serio. Ho sempre pensato che un bacio dato con la lingua fosse disgustoso, ma adesso ho capito perché! Del tipo, se tu potessi prendere le labbra di Spike, e la sua abilità di baciare, e trasferire entrambe su un essere umano decente? Mi accaparrerei quell'uomo in un BATTER D'OCCHIO.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” La mente di Buffy si allontanò per un'attimo alla fantastica idea di trovare qualcuno che baciasse come Spike, ma non era di fatto un malvagio vampiro senz'anima, ma alla fine tornò in carreggiata realizzando che Willow la stava guardando con attenzione. “Cosa?”

“Oh, niente. Solo che… Non parliamo di questa conversazione con Xander, ok?”

“Assolutissimamente no.” Forse un altro biscotto l'avrebbe aiutata a togliersi le Labbra di Spike dalla mente. “Beh, e tu che cosa mi racconti?”

“Io? Oh, uhm… Sto ancora cercando di dimenticare Oz, lo sai…”

“Lo so, ma magari quello che ti serve per dimenticarlo è uscire un paio di volte con dei ragazzi! Trovare qualcuno affidabile e sicuro e gentile... Ehi, dovresti veramente uscire con Riley!”

Willow fece cadere il biscotto, annaspando poi per raccogliere le briciole dal divano di Giles. “Io? E Riley?”

“Certo, ho sempre pensato che all'inizio lui stesse dietro a te. Sei così intelligente e non gli fai cadere i libri in testa e.... ha sempre belle cose da dire su di te.”

“Davvero?” Willow sorrise leggermente, pensandoci su. “Huh.”

“Pensaci. Non devi fare nulla che tu non voglia fare. E magari troverai qualcun'altro. Non si sa mai.”

“Forse.” Willow sembrò di nuovo dubbiosa. “Non ho esattamente tanta esperienza con il, lo sai, parlare con la gente e cose del genere. Non come una volta, ma…”

“Non essere così dura con te stessa. Il tuo compagno perfetto è lì fuori, che sta solo aspettando. E così il mio.” Buffy ultimò il suo biscotto masticando con decisione. Sissignore, avrebbe trovato il suo compagno perfetto. Il suo delizioso e allettante vasetto di Häagen Dazs. Magari proprio quel giorno.

E a parte il baciare, sarebbe stato al cento per cento non come Spike.

  


Fine del capitolo 1

  


  


**Note sul capitolo** (NdT=note della traduttrice. NdA=note dell'autrice)

(*1) La piccola fiammiferaia: (NdT) lo ammetto, non me la ricordavo! Ho dovuto ripassarmela su internet. Andersen racconta la storia di una piccola bambina povera che cerca di vendere dei fiammiferi in un freddo vicolo, durante le feste di Natale. Tutto intorno a lei, vede allegri alberi di Natale e persone felici che banchettano insieme, mentre lei è fuori al freddo a morire in quel vicolo, senza soldi e senza amore (il padre cattivo la picchiava quando non vendeva i fiammiferi). Qui l'autrice fa riferimento chiaramente al periodo in cui Spike era appena scappato dall'iniziativa, prima che andasse a chiedere asilo agli Scoobies. Quando andava in giro per Sunnydale tutto affamato, senza una casa e senza potersi nutrire, a causa del chip.

(*2) La scritta FANCULO sulle colonne della banca: (NdT) l'autrice usa 'FUCK' che come esclamazione significa 'cazzo!', ma in italiano poteva intendersi come qualcos'altro, specialmente senza punto esclamativo XD, perciò ho lasciato 'fanculo'. La stessa parola, però, come verbo significa 'scopare'. Quindi, aggiungendo il punto esclamativo, la scritta diventa 'scopate!')

(*3) (NdT) Dice che Spike è incline al verbo e all'aggettivo. Come verbo è 'scopare' e come aggettivo diventa 'fucking' che è il 'fottuto' che lui ripete continuamente! Tra l'altro, 'fuck' è la parolaccia preferita di James Marsters :)

(*4) (NdT) la Sharpie è una marca di pennarello indelebile.

(*5) Le locandine del cinema sfigurate da Spike sono: Sleepy Hollow, Il Sesto Senso, Elmo in Grouchland, Pokemon: The First Movie, Toy Story 2 e Eyes Wide Shut.

NdT: 'Eyes wide fucking SHUT' significa 'Occhi spalancati fottutamente CHIUSI'.

NdT: la PCP più volte nominata, è una potente droga detta anche 'la Polvere degli angeli'  
  


Note dell'autrice:

Gli ufficiali Thomas e Kemp hanno il nome degli amici che mi hanno introdotto al mondo di Buffy – Michael e Lynne, che mi hanno suggerito di farmi autografare da Amber Benson la mia copia di _Glitter and Mayhem_ (è stata così gentile da farmi decidere di tuffarmi in questo mondo) e Jennifer e Mel, che mi hanno prestato i loro cofanetti dvd di Buffy per un esteso periodo di tempo così ho potuto farmene un'abbuffata e guardarli ossessivamente. Un giorno glieli restituirò. Jennifer si rifiuta anche di guardare qualsiasi capitolo della saga di Toy Story perché la spaventano.

Il nome della storia è stato preso dal gruppo musicale 'The Producers', da una commedia musicale che avevano prodotto dalla prigione.

Citazioni (o quasi) da: A Christmas Story, Firefly/Saturday Night Live

  


  


  



	2. L'Interrogatorio

** Capitolo 2: L'Interrogatorio **

Il detective Erikson odiava venire a lavorare di mattina, perché inevitabilmente c'era sempre qualche problema da andare fuori di testa che non era stato risolto dal turno di notte, e che inevitabilmente, finiva sulla sua scrivania.

Oggi era il turno di qualche vandalo ossigenato che aveva deturpato il bellissimo centro storico di Sunnydale nel distretto dei negozi, e si rifiutava di dare delle informazioni per poterlo identificare, così potessero arrestarlo e giustamente processarlo. L'evidenza delle prove sulla scena del crimine era solida come la roccia; la persona che avevano in custodia aveva lasciato le proprie impronte digitali ovunque, sulle proprietà vandalizzate e sugli attrezzi usati per fare il suddetto vandalismo, i quali erano pure stati trovati in suo possesso. Avevano il loro uomo. Il problema era che non sapevano chi cavolo era.

Il rapporto dell'AFIS sulle impronte digitali dell'imputato era stato aggiunto alla sua scrivania. Era spesso dieci volte tanto un qualsiasi altro rapporto dell'AFIS che avesse mai visto. Ed era anche completamente inutile in tribunale. Apparentemente, le impronte digitali appartenenti a questo “Spike” erano state registrate ad ogni sorta di morte misteriosa accaduta due anni prima, e anche qualche mese prima, sempre a Sunnydale. Questo poteva essere utile – se solo le sue impronte digitali non fossero anche state raccolte su tutta una serie di morti misteriose e crimini incomprensibili in giro per tutto il mondo, datate fino all'anno di nascita del database AFIS. Sicuramente più vecchie dell'età anagrafica del sospettato di trent'anni-e-qualcosa, che non poteva essere vivo all'epoca, né aver commesso quegli omicidi. La difesa avrebbe avuto una giornata campale con quella scoperta. E se nel processo avesse gettato dei dubbi sull'efficacia del sistema AFIS, le ripercussioni di questo sul mondo criminale sarebbero state devastanti. Il riconoscimento delle impronte digitali era la base della moderne tecniche di indagine. Se si indeboliva quella base, la giustizia penale sarebbe diventata impotente. Le convinzioni sarebbero state ribaltate. Assassini seriali per strada. Cani e gatti che vivevano assieme. ISTERIA DI MASSA.

Oltretutto, da nessuna parte nel database AFIS c'era un riconoscimento per quelle impronte digitali. E quasi tutti i casi avvenuti a Sunnydale erano stati chiusi con la conclusione che si era trattato di un “attacco di coyote”. Erikson stesso aveva chiuso un certo numero di questi. (Non aveva mai visto un coyote a Sunnydale, ma apparentemente erano una minaccia locale furtiva e prolifica.)

Non c'era da stupirsi se Erikson stava diventando calvo.

Tuttavia, questa poteva essere la sua grande chance. Quegli insormontabili problemi con le impronte digitali non avrebbero significato nulla davanti a un'autentica confessione. Se solo fosse riuscito ad averne una da quel punk bastardo, se solo fosse riuscito a ridurlo a pezzi, a fargli confessare almeno una parte di quei casi - una confessione valeva molto di più di un riconoscimento di impronte digitali, analisi del DNA o di altri indizi raccolti sul posto. Con una confessione, questo caso di vandalismo avrebbe potuto significare soldi facili. Ci avrebbe scritto un fottuto libro.

E l'avrebbe chiamato “Bloody Spike.”

Non l'avrebbe scritto da solo, naturalmente, ma dopo essere diventato famoso per aver incastrato un così prolifico e violento serial killer, avrebbe potuto ingaggiare uno scrittore ombra che scrivesse per lui, e poi ci avrebbe piazzato sopra il suo nome. Avrebbe fatto un sacco di soldi con i diritti. Tanto, scrivere non era così difficile.

No, dipendeva tutto dall'interrogatorio. E lui stava per interrogare a sangue questo punk d'annata, fino a che non avesse confessato solo il vandalismo, ma anche tutte quelle morti sospette, e magari pure quelle del Killer dello Zodiaco visto che c'era (NdT: un serial killer attivo in California alla fine negli anni sessanta, di cui non si è mai scoperta l'identità).

Erikson tamburellò le dita sopra l'inutile rapporto dell'AFIS in anticipazione. Sarebbe stato divertente.

\---

Spike sapeva che sarebbe potuto evadere in qualsiasi momento se lo voleva, ma che cavolo, aveva così tanto tempo da perdere fino a che Passions non andava in onda quel pomeriggio, e giocare con i migliori esemplari di Sunnyhell era molto più divertente che starsene legato nell'appartamento dell'Osservatore. Pure da sobrio.

Era rinvigorente, essere trattato come la Minaccia Pericolosa alla Società che era. (Beh, ok, _che era stato una volta_ , ma che sarebbe stato di nuovo, e che nel frattempo era ancora Molto Malvagio e meritava un po' di maledetto rispetto.) L'ufficiale che l'aveva registrato era stato visibilmente frustrato, ed il suo partner agitato in modo gratificante, mentre le ragazze del dipartimento svenivano tutte per il suo magnetismo animale. (Ed anche, possibilmente, per il suo bel sedere. Perché sapeva perfettamente di avere un fottuto bel posteriore) Per farla breve, lo trattavano tutti come il Big Bad, che era un bel respiro di fottuta aria fresca dopo le continue prese in giro da parte dei fottuti Scoobies, i loro abusi e (peggio di tutto) la loro mancanza di paura. Non gliene importava nemmeno che gli avessero confiscato le sigarette, l'accendino e la fiaschetta di liquore, anche se naturalmente se li avrebbe ripresi quando se ne sarebbe andato. Assieme a qualunque altro effetto personale confiscato che gli andava a genio. Veramente, la sua unica preoccupazione era che quei maledetti commandos portatori di teaser e dai capelli a spazzola potessero trovare una pista sulla sua posizione via hacking - ma questo sembrava assai improbabile, data la tecnologia relativamente arretrata del maledetto Dipartimento di Polizia (le cose scritte su carta erano impossibili da rintracciare su internet).

Dopo circa un'ora, si erano spostati in una stanza grigia senza finestre e con uno specchio ovviamente falso (dietro al quale c'erano tre persone -aveva contato i battiti cardiaci- che lo stavano guardando, inclusa una sua fangirl) e una vistosa video camera (che senza dubbio sarebbe stata spenta ad un appropriato momento drammatico durante l'interrogatorio). Era stato ammanettato ad un banale tavolo di metallo (inchiodato al pavimento) con un fragile set di manette, e lasciato lì a macerare. Spike applaudì la loro sensibilità teatrale in silenzio; avendo lui stesso un raffinato senso della teatralità.

Si stravaccò svogliatamente sulla sua sedia (deliberatamente) scomoda e cominciò a fischiettare. Sarebbe stato divertente.

\---

Il detective Erikson aveva pianificato di attendere fino a che il prigioniero avesse iniziato a diventare nervoso per l'isolamento, ma quando l'irritante punk era passato dal fischiettare al cantare qualcosa su Judy che era una punk, messe il suo piano in azione, irrompendo nella stanza dell'interrogatorio con una coppia di colleghi in uniforme che portavano con sé alcune scatole con la scritta “Spike” su un lato. Normalmente, la strategia poliziesca suggeriva di riempire le scatole con dei fogli bianchi, essendo le scatole un semplice oggetto intimidatorio, ma in questo caso avevano abbastanza casi dall'AFIS da riempire due scatole e avere ancora dei fogli in eccesso. Erikson in persona portava la cartellina con i dati del vandalismo, straripante di foto e testimonianze delle vittime. La schiaffeggiò sul tavolo, si sedette, e unì le mani davanti a sé, rivolgendo al sospetto uno sguardo molto intenso.

Spike incontrò i suoi occhi e alzò la posta con un sopracciglio alzato.

Stettero seduti. E continuarono a fissarsi.

Erikson strinse gli occhi.

Spike sorrise.

Erikson si sporse all'indietro leggermente.

Spike si sporse in avanti leggermente.

Le dita di Erikson iniziarono a fremere.

Spike fischiettò le prime battute del tema de “Il Buono, Il Brutto e il Cattivo”.

Una delle ragazze in uniforme (Lin? Era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse l'Ufficiale Michaels, visto che l'aveva beccata a fantasticare sulle foto segnaletiche del vandalo...) ridacchiò ed Erikson sospirò, annotando mentalmente di avere qualche parola con le nuove reclute riguardo le tecniche di Reid, e di come non era contemplato reagire ai tentativi del sospetto di fare dell'humor. O a qualsiasi altra tecnica d'interrogatorio che intendeva mettere in atto. Ma ora che la loro competizione di sguardi era stata brutalmente interrotta, non poteva fare altro che procedere.

Aprì la cartellina e sparse sul tavolo le varie foto fatte sulle scene del crimine. La vernice spray. I pennarelli indelebili. Dei vetri rotti, un pezzo di metallo ammaccato, e un vestito da sposa brutalmente mutilato. Lucide fotografie 20x25 cm, appena sfornate dal laboratorio fotografico, la carneficina brutalmente illuminata ed esaustivamente documentata.

La maggior parte dei sospetti, messi davanti alla prospettiva dell'incarcerazione, impallidivano o per lo meno sussultavano davanti alla montagna di prove raccolte contro di loro. Spike prese in mano ciascuna delle foto, osservandole con attenzione. Quando ebbe finito, favorì Erikson con un sorriso incoraggiante.

“Sono abbastanza carine. Mi piace specialmente la luce in…” Spike indicò la foto del cartello della Chiesa. “…questa qui. Hai un buon occhio per la composizione, e rappresentano brillantemente il tema senza tempo delle 'Barbarie fatte da un uomo contro un altro uomo'. Sono sicuro che potresti trovare una galleria d'arte che le esponga. Infatti, conosco una signora, di solito lavora con le antichità, ma potrebbe darti una possibilità.” Con la punta delle dita, carezzò la foto del vestito da sposa, lanciando a Michaels uno sguardo seducente. “C'è modo di avere una ristampa di questa, amore? Basta che la fai scivolare nella scatola con le mie sigarette, che brava ragazza.”

Michaels sospirò. Anche Erikson lo fece, ma più con un atteggiamento di puoi-credere-a-questo-ragazzo piuttosto che immaginandolo-nudo.

Raccogliendo le foto, Erikson le gettò nuovamente nella cartellina con un po' più forza del necessario. “A parte coglierti spudoratamente con le mani nel sacco sulla scena del crimine, abbiamo le tue impronte digitali su ogni oggetto vandalizzato e su ogni attrezzo utilizzato. Tutti gli attrezzi sono stati trovati in tuo possesso, mentre eri pubblicamente intossicato. Sono almeno cinque infrazioni, per non parlare di un risarcimento danni per manomissione a favore delle poste americane. A parte metterti a lavorare per sistemare tutti questi danni, ti terremo in galera per un lungo, lungo periodo.”

“Potreste, sì.”

“Oh, certo che possiamo. Ora, potrei anche essere disponibile a far cadere una o due delle accuse, ma qui c'è l'inghippo: devo poter essere in grado di dire al Procuratore Distrettuale che hai cooperato con l'indagine.”

Spike allargò le mani fino a dove la manette glielo permettevano. “Per come la vedo io, sono stato molto cooperativo. Non ho nemmeno chiesto un avvocato, sebbene non mi siano stati letti i miei diritti. Potrei voler dire quattro parole ai suoi ragazzi.” Uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio rivolto a Michaels la informò che lei non era, naturalmente, inclusa in questa critica. Lei sospirò nuovamente.

“Tutto quello di cui ho bisogno,” Erikson digrignò i denti, “è il tuo NOME.”

“Ti ho dato il mio nome. E' Spike.”

“Il tuo intero nome.”

Spike fece un sorrisetto malizioso. “E' il mio nome completo.”

Erikson si alzò in piedi e sbattè le mani sul tavolo. “Ascoltami, sacco di immondizia. Tu ed io sappiamo benissimo che non si tratta solo del vandalismo. Ci sono anche gli omicidi.”

“Omicidi? O cielo!” Gli occhi di Spike si allargarono teatralmente. “Di che omicidi stai parlando?”

“QUESTI omicidi.” Erikson strappò il coperchio della scatola più vicina e iniziò a tirare fuori le cartelline, disponendole sul tavolo. Spike iniziò a guardarle.

“Oh, sì, questi due sono miei. Ho portato la ragazza con cui erano a Dru. Non c'è una cartellina per lei, naturalmente… Questo non è mio. Mio. Non mio. CERTAMENTE non è mio. Oh sì, questo è stato degno di nota. Si è difesa con coraggio. Mio. Mio. Mio. Questo è di Dru, è lei che ha un debole per i bambini…”

Erikson si interruppe dal tirare fuori le cartelline. “Stai confessando tutti questi omicidi?”

“Non tutti questi,” Spike diede un colpo di tosse. “Voglio dire…” – gesticolò verso uno dei casi che aveva indicato come 'non suo' – “Ho più gusto di COSI'.”

_E' stato più semplice del previsto._ Con visioni della nuova lista dei Bestsellers del New York Times per la testa, Erikson tornò a sedersi e afferrò un blocchetto ed una penna per prendere appunti. “Perché non ricominci dall'inizio, e mi dici tutto?” Poteva recuperare quel maledetto nome anche dopo.

“Tutto?” Spike aggrottò la fronte. “Non so se posso dirti esattamente TUTTO. Non credo di ricordarli tutti. Ce ne sono stati così tanti, e su alcuni non c'è veramente molto da dire, a parte il fatto che sono successi e basta. Sai cosa…” Si sporse in avanti per conferire con lui. “Ti dirò tutti quelli degni di nota, ok?”

“Bene. Dimmi… dimmi tutti quelli che puoi ricordare. Parti dall'inizio.”

“Dall'inizio?” Spike piegò la testa da un lato con un ghigno. “Sei sicuro?”

“Oh, sono molto sicuro.”

“Bene allora.” Spike si sistemò meglio sulla sedia. “Cominciò tutto negli anni ’80, subito dopo che mi sono messo assieme a Dru – che sta per Drusilla, D-R-U-S-I-L-L-A, scrivilo bene…”

\---

Un'ora dopo, Erikson stava scrivendo freneticamente sul suo terzo blocco per gli appunti. “Allora, hai lasciato la Transilvania con Drusilla e questa… Darla? Nel ’98?” _Oh, ragazzi, posso pubblicare DIECI libri con tutto questo._

“Sì, Darla. Che era proprio una stronza.”

“Oh, ne sono sicuro. E dove siete andati dopo?”

“Hmmmm….” Spike fissò il soffitto per qualche istante. “Il prossimo degno di nota… Oh, è stato in Cina. Fu brillante, era presente anche Darla e persino Angel con la sua Larga Frontaggine Rimuginante si degnò di fare un'apparizione. Questo fu a cavallo dell'anno zero, iniziando il nuovo secolo con una bella dose di violenza. E pure con i fuochi artificiali. I Cinesi sanno certamente come fare una ribellione. Ad ogni modo, io e Dru, stavamo…”

“Aspetta. Aspetta un attimo. Quando è successo questo?

“L'ho appena detto. Era l'anno zero. Stai facendo attenzione, vero?” Spike sbatté le palpebre in modo innocente.

“Siamo nel 1999.”

“Che cosa c'entra. So benissimo in che anno siamo.”

“Non puoi essere andato in Cina nel 2000, perché non è ancora successo…”

“Ora, quando avrei detto che stavo parlando dell'anno 2000? Questo è successo nell'altro secolo. Nel 1900.” Spike allungò il braccio verso il mucchietto di blocchetti per gli appunti. “Non hai incasinato tutte le mie migliori storie con il secolo sbagliato, vero?”

Erikson si alzò in piedi barcollando, raccolse i suoi appunti, le cartelline e la penna, e camminò con passo pesante fuori dalla stanza. Poteva sentire Lin e Michaels che si precipitavano a raccogliere gli scatoloni, e il più infuriante dei sospettati che chiamava dietro a lui sfacciatamente, “Abbiamo finito, allora?”

\---

Erikson fu sorpreso di trovare l'ufficiale Thomas nella stanza d'osservazione. “Non eri di turno la notte scorsa?”

Thomas fece spallucce. “Sì, ma non riuscivo a dormire. Continuavo a rivedere quegli occhi gialli... Così sono venuto a vedere come andava il caso.”

_Sono così felice di avere un'audience,_ pensò Erikson amaramente. Tuttavia, Thomas non sembrava deluso che Erikson fosse stato preso in giro così astutamente da quel bugiardo. Anzi, ne sembrava... eccitato?

“Penso di sapere che cosa sta succedendo!” Disse Thomas con un ghigno.

“Sei l'unico tra noi.” Erikson non era dell'umore per ascoltare qualche teoria stramba, ma a quel punto non c'era davvero molto da fare.

“Il nostro sospetto,” Thomas fece una pausa d'effetto. “E' un LARPer.” S'illuminò come se si aspettasse un elogio o un mega riconoscimento.

Erikson attese una spiegazione, ma quando questa non arrivò, chiese stancamente, “Che diavolo è un 'larper’?”

“LARPer, nel senso di Live Action Role Playing. E' come… Sai, Dungeons and Dragons?”

Erikson non lo sapeva, ma annuì comunque.

“Beh, è come quello, tranne che invece di tirare i dadi e dire quello che fa il tuo personaggio, tu fai finta di essere il tuo personaggio. Ti vesti e ti comporti come lui, come se stessi recitando una parte, tranne per il fatto che te la inventi al momento.”

_Che cavolo è questo, il fottuto Mister Rogers e la terra in cui tutto si avvera?_ _(NdT: sembra sia una serie televisiva americana per bambini)_ “Gli adulti fanno di queste cose?”

“Beh, sì. E può diventare anche molto costoso, perciò diventa difficile partecipare per i bambini.” L'ufficiale Thomas iniziò ad agitare le mani per l'entusiasmo. Con questi discorsi sul 'facciamo finta di essere', sembrava un pupazzo impazzito. “Ce n'è un intero gruppo, non solo per Dungeons and Dragons, ci sono i lupi mannari e le società di un tempo e... oh, come si chiama? Qualcosa tipo, the Masquerade...”

“E che cavolo c'entra con…” Erikson lanciò uno sguardo assassino verso la finestra-specchio. Spike stava fischiettando di nuovo. “…QUELLO?”

“No, ascoltami. Qualche volta i giocatori si inventano di sana pianta queste storie molto elaborate per supportare il loro personaggio. Tipo, per giustificare il loro comportamento. Così questo Spike, potrebbe essere il personaggio che lui sta interpretando, e tutto quello che dice di aver fatto nel 1900 non è quello che lui ha veramente fatto, ma quello che avrebbe fatto il suo PERSONAGGIO.”

“Ma questi LARPers.” Erikson tagliò corto. “Credono veramente di ESSERE i loro... personaggi?”

“Noooo….” Ammise Thomas. “Ma magari ha dei problemi psicologici e crede veramente di dire la verità. C'era questo film con Tom Hanks, che fece prima di diventare un attore rispettabile...”

Erikson incrociò le braccia con impazienza. “Oh, certo che ha dei problemi psicologici. Il suo PROBLEMA è che è un COGLIONE ed un BUGIARDO.”

Thomas sembrava devastato ed Erikson sperò che non si mettesse a piangere.

“No, possiamo fargli dire quello che vogliamo.” Per qualsiasi altro sospetto avrebbe detto 'possiamo farlo parlare', ma era chiaro che Spike non avesse nessun problema a PARLARE. Il problema era fargli dire qualcosa di utile. E poi farlo stare maledettamente zitto.

Qualche ora dopo, Erikson non aveva solamente dato un bacio d'addio al suo libro, ma anche ad una buona fetta della propria sanità mentale, nonché del suo ego.

Provò la classica routine del “Poliziotto Buono e Poliziotto Cattivo”, recitando con gioia la parte del Poliziotto Cattivo, mentre lasciò a Thomas, che era più sensibile, la parte di quello Buono. Spike rise per il Cattivo, e rise ancora di più al Buono, e chiarificò per buona misura che lui non era affatto il 'Brutto', e che provassero quella strategia con qualcuno che era nato ieri.

Allora mandò dentro l'Ufficiale Michaels, con una coppia di bottoni strategicamente sbottonati, per far lavorare il suo fascino. Dopo cinque minuti, spense la videocamera. L'attimo che Erikson irruppe nella stanza, lei stava arrossendo e sghignazzando come una teenager, e avrebbe giurato che le mancavano altri due bottoni. Spike se la rideva compiaciuto mentre la riaccompagnava alla porta.

Erikson minacciò e lusingò. Tirò fuori i vecchi libri di Criminologia e provò tutti i vecchi trucchi di manipolazione psicologica, e pure quelli nuovi. Si ritrovò a pensare con nostalgia ai bei vecchi tempi, quando torturare i sospetti non era solo lecito, ma anche incoraggiato. (A quel punto non gli importava più di ottenere una confessione, voleva solo essere in grado di dargli un calcio nelle palle senza perdere il posto di lavoro.)

Quando il capo della polizia fece la sua apparizione, aveva finito. Davvero finito. Non gliene fregava niente di fare una brutta figura davanti all'intera forza di Polizia. Voleva solamente non rivedere mai più quella minaccia bionda.

“Non possiamo semplicemente... sbarazzarci di lui?", chiese disperatamente al Capo Benson. _Forse la cella speciale è dotata di una botola con una bella vasca di acido sotto..._

Benson aggrottò leggermente la fronte. "Non possiamo lasciare che quest'uomo vaghi per le strade come se niente fosse. E' ovviamente una minaccia per la società."

"E' una minaccia per la mia SANITA' MENTALE," mormorò Erikson tra sé.

Benson ci pensò sopra un altro po'. "Non sembra americano. Sembra che sia inglese. Forse lo possiamo far espellere."

Questa fu la migliore idea che Erikson udì quel giorno.

\---

Sfortunatamente, quando andò a portare questa bella notizia al prigioniero (che PER L'AMOR DI DIO sarebbe stato presto distante da loro un intero oceano e l'intero continente Americano), incontrò solamente derisione.

“Deportazione? E dove mi vorreste deportare, quindi?”

“Um… In Inghilterra? Il tuo accento sembra Inglese.” _Oh, per favore, fa che si senta_ _nostalgico e sentimentale per la bella vecchia Inghilterra. Per favore per favore per favore…_

Spike non ne voleva sentire. “Oh, e come fai a saperlo? In che parte dell'Inghilterra? Yorkshire? Londra? L'Inghilterra ha una grande varietà di accenti.”

“Uh…”

“Vedi, non lo sai. Potrei anche non essere affatto inglese. Potrei provenire dall'Australia. O dalla Nuova Zelanda. O, diavolo, persino dall'India. Il sole non tramontava mai nell'Impero Britannico, e dovunque gli inglesi hanno colonizzato, si sono portati dietro il loro accento. Un tipo americano nella media non sa distinguere l'accento di Londra da quello dello Leicestershire. Vuoi deportarmi in Inghilterra? Prova che io sia inglese.”

“Ma…”

Spike si alzò in piedi e piantò le mani sul tavolo, entro i limiti permessi dalle manette. “Forse ho solo guardato un sacco di Monty Python, sai? Nudge-nudge, wink-wink, say-no-more, just-a-flesh-wound, huge-tracts-of-land, wafer-thin-mint, spam-spam-eggs-and-spam, Jehovah-Jehovah, bloody-ex-PARROT!” Finì con un lampo della sua faccia demonica, poi si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e si mise a fischiettare. (NdT: sono un elenco di modi di dire derivati dal famoso programma comico.)

Il Detective Erikson lo fissò freddamente per un altro momento, poi lasciò la stanza senza dire altro.

\---

Tornato nella Cella Speciale (che sembrava davvero una cella qualsiasi, pensò deluso) Spike arrivò alla conclusione che il Dipartimento di Sunnydale gli aveva dato tutto il divertimento di cui era capace. (Aveva aspettato una buona mezzora dopo la fine dell'interrogatorio, nel caso in cui qualcuna delle poliziotte volesse tornare a 'leggergli i suoi diritti', ma apparentemente il supervisiore del turno di giorno stava facendo il suo lavoro.) Inoltre, erano quasi le 14:00 ed era preoccupato per Timmy. Era tempo di buttare via il bastoncino di quel ghiacciolo, figurativamente parlando.

E forse mentre se ne andava, qualche ragazza si sarebbe pure offerta di prendersi cura del _suo_ di 'bastoncino'. Pure quello sarebbe stato brillante.

Indossato lo spolverino, Spike camminò in modo strafottente fino alle sbarre che lo separavano dal corridoio e iniziò a tirare.

Ma per sua grande sorpresa, le sbarre non si mossero di un millimetro.

Allora richiamò la sua faccia da demone, che lo rendeva un po' più forte, e provò di nuovo. Ma non si mossero.

Strattonò e dimenò e le prese a calci, senza risultato. Corse per la breve lunghezza della cella e ci si buttò contro di spalle. Ma quando nemmeno questo diede qualche risultato, si mise a calciare i mattoni delle pareti su ogni lato. Non solo non si disintegrarono contro l'impatto delle sue Doc Martens, ma la pittura non si scheggiò nemmeno.

Si rese conto, quindi, lentamente e con molto orrore, che la Cella Speciale era veramente SPECIALE. Che le sbarre e le pareti – che sembravano pateticamente fragili come quelle di qualsiasi altra cella dalla quale era evaso – erano state magicamente o fisicamente rinforzate per prevenire la fuga delle creature soprannaturali come lui. Che lui era di fatto un prigioniero. Veramente un prigioniero.

C'era solo una cosa da fare.

“Oi!” gridò febbrilmente verso il corridoio. “Posso fare la mia fottuta telefonata?”

\---

Dopo una predica leggermente imbarazzante alla lezione di Psicologia (Buffy era sicura che la Professoressa Walsh sapesse che lei aveva scaricato Riley, ma era difficile dirlo con sicurezza, perché la tipa sembrava perennemente arrabbiata), Buffy camminò a piedi fino a casa di Giles, dove avrebbe potuto divertirsi un altro po' alle spalle di Spike, e aiutare Giles a sopravvivere alla Grande Piaga dei Biscotti del 1999. (Willow era rimasta a scuola dopo la fine delle lezioni, forse per cogliere il suggerimento di Buffy e consolare il povero, e nuovamente disponibile, Riley, ma molto più probabilmente per strizzare conoscienze extra dalla Walsh.)

Stranamente, Spike non era in casa. Giles stava guardando il manuale di istruzioni del videoregistratore con la fronte aggrottata. La TV era accesa, i titoli di coda di qualche soap-opera-o-qualcos'altro stavano scorrendo sullo schermo.

“Ehi, Giles. Ci ha finalmente raggiunto nel ventesimo secolo? Lo sa che fra poco ne inizierà uno nuovo?”

“Sì, certo,” rispose Giles distrattamente.

“Che succede? Stanno dando alla TV qualche speciale sui dieci libri più antichi e incrostati del mondo? Un documentario sul the che non può proprio perdere?” Buffy sussultò teatralmente. “Pensa che potrebbero arrivare a produrlo nella forma di cubetti di zucchero?”

“Cosa? Oh, no, stavo solo…. Beh, nonostante quello che penso di Spike, lui è comunque un ospite ed io sono Inglese. Sembra che per quanto ci provi, non riesca ad ignorare il suo bisogno psicologico molto radicato di conoscere quello che sta succedendo al povero Timmy. Devo solo capire come funziona questo... questa apparecchiatura. Mi aspettavo che fosse di ritorno prima che iniziasse il telefilm.”

Buffy roteò gli occhi, inserì la videocassetta libera nel videoregistratore e premette 'rec'. Ignaro di ciò, Giles continuò a perlustrare il manuale.

Il telefono suonò, e con un'aria di profondo sollievo, Giles porse il manuale a Buffy (che lo lanciò subito dietro al divano) e andò a rispondere. Buffy afferrò il primo biscotto in fila e siccome era lì (ed era annoiata) iniziò a guardare Passions. Uno di questi giorni avrebbero dovuto inventare il modo di guardare una cosa e registrarne un'altra. Sarebbe stato veramente figo. Ehi, forse si poteva già fare? Dov'era finito il manuale?

Aspetta, Timmy era una BAMBOLA? Che cavolo significava?

Giles tornò nella stanza, gesticolando febbrilmente a Buffy mentre parlava al cordless. Buffy era più che felice di origliare la parte di telefonata di Giles. Timmy le faceva venire la pelle d'oca.

“Sì, Spike, sono più che sicuro che non hai fatto nulla per meritare l'incarcerazione. Ti stavi solo facendo gli affari tuoi. Naturalmente... Sì, certo.” Giles sospirò. “Certamente, verremo a prenderti... No, non credo che dovremo pianificare un 'astuta evasione'. Se i tuoi attuali carcerieri provano per la tua presenza la stessa cosa che provo io, saranno più che contenti di rilasciarti a noi…. Sì…. No…. Ti sto registrando Passions?” Guardò verso Buffy, che gli diede due pollici alzati in risposta. “Naturalmente… No, non ho avuto problemi a capire come funziona il videoregistratore. Per l'amor di Dio, so LEGGERE, no? … Certo che porteremo una coperta. Non ho nessuna intenzione di far prendere fuoco ai sedili della mia macchina... Sì, va bene, saremo lì presto.” Giles premette il bottone per disconnettere la chiamata, uno sguardo seccato in viso.

“Allora, scommetto che era il nostro sacco da box preferito? Quindi significa che non è ancora polvere.”

“Sì, tragicamente. Ed è, di fatto, in custodia della polizia.”

“Ooh, gli hanno usato violenza?”

“Non è stato molto generoso con i dettagli sul suo arresto, ma uno può sempre sperare.” Giles scivolò nella sua giacca e tastò le tasche fino a trovare le chiavi della macchina. (Sapeva già dov'erano i suoi fazzoletti, tutti e quattro.) “Ad ogni modo, è la tua sacra responsabilità di andare a salvare la polizia dalle sue bighellonate senza dubbio fastidiose.”

“Aw, devo proprio?” Buffy cedette allo sguardo di Giles. “Va bene. Sacra responsabilità.” Afferrò il suo zainetto. “Sai una cosa, Giles? Le sacre responsabilità fanno schifo.”

\---

Buffy dovette ammettere, che l'immagine di Spike dietro le sbarre era una visione da ricordare nel tempo, sebbene stesse giocando con la sua audience allungandosi sulla brandina con delle pose da porno star. Non che lei avesse mai visto un porno, ma immaginava che un porno sarebbe stato più o meno così. O avrebbe dovuto essere più o meno così. Imbronciato, in disordine e anticipatorio, come se non stesse aspettado altro che una poliziotta birichina lo raggiungesse con un paio di manette e... Ci stava davvero pensando TROPPO. Doveva tornare alla realtà. Spike dietro alle sbarre è una buona cosa. Stop.

Spike annotò la sua presenza con un'alzata di sopraccigli. “Cacciatrice.”

“William.”

Il detective calvo che aveva accompagnato Buffy e Giles fino alla cella di detenzione drizzò subito le orecchie. “William? Il suo nome è William? Qual'è il suo cognome?” Stava praticamente perdendo le bave.

_Il Sanguinario? Come se potessero bersela._ “Sì, lo Spike qui presente… non ha veramente un cognome. E' come Madonna, sai?”

Il detective sporse in fuori la mascella bellicosamente. “Veramente, Madonna ha un cognome. E' Ciccone.”

“Ok, non come Madonna.” Ragazzi, se era permaloso questo qui. _Deve aver avuto una doppia razione di Spike_ _._ “Come… uhm, il Papa?”

“Oi!” Spike era chiaramente offeso. Il che era un bene. Anche il detective non ne era molto più felice, ma Buffy era disposta ad accettarlo come un danno collaterale se questo faceva infuriare Spike.

Il Capo della Polizia si schiaì la gola dietro di loro. Buffy diede a Spike un ultimo sorrisetto e poi si girò ad ascoltare. “Ora, come ho detto prima, nonostante siamo abbastanza certi che il Sig. Spike qui presente sia il colpevole di una marea di crimini diversi, l'unica cosa per cui possiamo incriminarlo è il terribile vandalismo che ha perpetuato questa prima mattina nel centro di Sunnydale. Ci sono anche... delle circostanze attenuanti che ci rendono difficile il poter presentare questo caso davanti ad una corte di giustizia. Prima di tutto, sapete dove possono essere i suoi documenti? La licenza di guida, la carta verde, documenti della banca o qualche bolletta, non so... magari il passaporto?”

Ogni membro del Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale nel corridoio (che, ora che Buffy ci faceva caso, era un folto numero di persone, per la maggioranza donne) sembrò trattenere il respiro. E la cosa le dava i brividi. Essere circondata da un gruppo di persone che non respirava le faceva venir voglia di iniziare a impalettare qualcuno.

“No,” ammise. “Non ci sono documenti che io sappia. C'è stato... un incendio. Un grande incendio. Tutto è andato bruciato, tutte le carte e le bollette. E ha pure perso una parte della memoria. E' stato molto... beh.”

Si udì un sospiro collettivo. Una delle donne sembrò asciugarsi una lacrima, come se questa fosse una tragedia profondamente straziante. Buffy poteva sentire l'ilarità silenziosa di Spike dietro di lei. _Ridi pure, futuro-mucchietto-di-polvere. Almeno io mento meglio di te._

Il Capo della Polizia scosse la testa. “In questo caso, credo che non abbiamo altra scelta che affidarlo alle cure di un... familiare? Sig. Giles?” Rivolse a Giles uno sguardo significativo, che diceva chiaramente che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi risposta che avrebbe trasferito la custodia di Spike lontano dal Dipartimento.

Sfortunatamente, Spike sbuffò a questo. “L'Osservatore qui presente? Non è affatto sangue del mio sangue.” Sorrise in modo impertinente al detective. “Non abbiamo nemmeno lo stesso accento. Non l'hai notato?”

Il Capo della Polizia chiuse gli occhi per un breve, e sofferto momento, e poi si girò verso Buffy. “Allora ovviamente siete voi il suo familiare.” Giles aggiunse il suo sguardo significativo a quello del Capo, e Buffy gemette internamente.

“Oh sì, sono sua…” _Che cavolo di parente potrei essere? Sua sorella? Sua cugina? Sua prozia? … E che cosa rende una zia una prozia, comunque? … No, Buffy, focalizza!_ “Sono sua…”

“Moglie,” disse Giles velocemente. “E' sua moglie.”

Buffy e Spike (in realtà, tutte le persone presenti nel corridoio, tranne il visibilmente sollevato Capo della Polizia) rivolsero uno sguardo agghiacciato verso Giles, il quale sentì l'immediato bisogno di pulire i suoi occhiali, così da poter vedere meglio l'interessantissima ragnatela nell'angolo. Era davvero un'opera artigianale di alta qualità.

“Sua moglie.” Il Capo della Polizia avrebbe avuto alcune domande su questo, come ad esempio come poteva essere sua moglie se non sapeva nemmeno il suo cognome e non aveva alcun suo documento o un anello per provarlo, ma era un uomo pratico. Se avesse gettato dei dubbi su questa affermazione, non avrebbe più potuto liberarsi di questo seccante sospetto che gli stava ribaltando sotto-sopra l'intera stazione di Polizia. “Dunque, Signora….?”

“E' signorina, veramente. Signorina Buffy Summers. Ho tenuto il mio nome da nubile per... ovvie ragioni.” Non sapeva chi meritava di più la morte adesso, se Giles o Spike, ma guardare ognuno di loro a turno le stava dando il malditesta, così s'impegnò a sorridere dolcemente al molto sollevato Capo della Polizia.

“Signorina Summers. Venga nel mio ufficio, così possiamo prenderci cura di tutti gli incartamenti necessari.”

\---

Spike camminò assieme a loro, le mani ancora ammanettate, circondato da un entourage di ufficiali della polizia scuri in volto. Per qualche ragione, le agenti di sesso femminile sembravano essere molto arrabbiate con Buffy, guardandola in cagnesco dietro la sua schiena. Che cosa significava?

Lungo la strada, Buffy si fece vicino a Giles e gli diede una gomitata nelle costole. Non con tutta la sua forza di Cacciatrice, ma abbastanza forte da lasciargli sentire il dolore per giorni. "Giles, che diavolo? Perché devo essere sua MOGLIE?"

Giles evitò di incrociare i suoi occhi. «Be ', doveva essere uno di noi, e ovviamente tu non sei legata a lui per motivi di parentela. Una volta che Spike ha aperto la bocca, non ho avuto davvero altra scelta. In ogni caso, " Giles la guardò con la coda dell'occhio,"sei tu quella con il sacro dovere. Io sono solamente la tua guida lungo il sentiero della giustizia."

"Il sentiero della giustizia? E come la mettiamo con le cose-che-Giles-vuole-fare-ma-senza-coinvolgere-se-stesso? Penso che sia il sentiero che stiamo percorrendo al momento."

“Beh, anche quello." Poi mormorò qualcosa tra i denti che suonava sospettosamente come un 'meglio te che me', ma dal momento che non ne era del tutto sicura, decise per una nuova gomitata, sempre nello stesso punto. I doppi-lividi erano sempre divertenti.

"Uno di questi giorni," brontolò Buffy, "Mi piacerebbe seguire il sentiero di Buffy-si-ferma-a-prendere-il-respiro."

\---

Il Capo Benson aveva già sentito il nome di Buffy Summers in precedenza. All'inizio dell'anno, prima della tragica guerra tra bande che aveva decimato la classe del '99 e aveva distrutto lo storico liceo di Sunnydale, e aveva lasciato il preside Snyder, così come il sindaco, entrambi dispersi, il predecessore di Benson aveva ricevuto una relazione dal preside della scuola assediata. Pur non essendo un documento ufficiale (come gli aveva spiegato Munroe al momento), la "Lista dei laureati che potresti presto incarcerare" di Snyder si era dimostrata uno strumento prezioso nel monitoraggio dei giovani adulti che potevano dare problemi alla giustizia. Quando Munroe si era dimesso per "motivi di salute", Benson aveva ereditato le liste e gli appunti di Munroe ad esse connessi.

La lista del 1999 era costituita da un solo nome: Buffy Summers. Era stato sottolineato due volte, e con mano pesante. Se Snyder avesse potuto aggiungere delle frecce al neon per indicare quel nome, l'avrebbe ovviamente fatto.

Benson non era sorpreso di scoprire che Buffy Summers, classe '99, fosse associata al punk più irritante che avesse mai incontrato. (Ed era stato in carica dal 1973. Aveva incontrato un sacco di punk, ed erano stati tutti incredibilmente irritanti. Specialmente negli anni '80.)

Magari non poteva far piovere la giustizia tradizionale sul signor Spike, ma in memoria del preside Snyder e del sindaco Wilkins e del Capo Munroe, avrebbe fatto in modo che la signorina-non-signora Buffy Summers e il Signor Spike-senza-cognome-come-il-Papa si pentissero amaramente di aver incrociato la strada con quella del Dipartimento di Polizia.

\---

"Allora," Buffy sorrise al gentile capo della polizia. "Che cosa devo firmare? Così possiamo, sa, uscire dalle scatole. E tornare ad essere membri produttivi della società." Le sedie in pelle di fronte all'enorme scrivania di ciliegio del Capo erano estremamente confortevoli. Spike era stato lasciato in piedi vicino alla porta - ben lontano dalla luce della finestra, notò, provando dei sentimenti contrastanti per questo - ed era circondato da una scorta armata. Ora che c'era solo del LAVORO D'UFFICIO da fare, e nessuno con cui flirtare, Spike era ovviamente di nuovo annoiato. Giles si era scusato ed era uscito per controllare le sue costole, il traditore.

"Solo un paio di firme, per favore." Benson depositò uno spesso mucchio di carte di fronte a Buffy, gli occhi della quale schizzarono quasi fuori dalle orbite. Il capo rise cordialmente. "Oh, non si preoccupi, non c'è bisogno di leggere tutto questo adesso. Vi lasceremo una copia da portare a casa. Ecco, lasciate che vi mostri dove dove firmare. "

Buffy sottoscrisse tutto docilmente e siglò sugli spazi evidenziati ad ogni certo numero di pagine. _"Solo un paio di firme, il mio culo!"_ borbottò tra sé. Alla fine, raggiunsero la fine del mucchio. Il capo della polizia controfirmò velocemente sotto ognuna delle sue firme, e consegnò le carte al suo segretario per le copie. Buffy si alzò per stringergli la mano.

"Non può immaginare che grande aiuto ci sta dando, signora Summers." La stretta del Capo Benson era ferma e quasi dolorosa. "Allora, ci vediamo fuori dalla banca alle 7, domani?"

Il sorriso gentile di Buffy si congelò. "Che cosa?"

Il capo continuò casualmente. "Non può immaginare quanto sia utile al nostro Dipartimento il fatto che avete accettato di supervisionare e facilitare la riabilitazione di suo marito nella società, a cominciare dall'assisterlo durante la pulizia di tutti gli atroci vandalismi che ha commesso ieri sera."

"Come?" Spike s'interessò improvvisamente alla loro conversazione.

"Ed è così bello, di questi giorni ed alla sua età, vedere una donna disposta ad assumersi la piena responsabilità - legale e finanziaria - per tutti gli eventuali reati o danni accidentali che suo marito potrebbe causare in futuro. Mi dà veramente la fiducia che la sana e rispettabile istituzione del matrimonio dev'essere salvata." Improvvisamente, il sorriso del Capo della Polizia non sembrava poi così amichevole.

"Aspetti, CHE COSA SIGNIFICA?" Buffy ritirò la sua mano.

"Gli ufficiali Kemp e Lin saranno felici di accompagnarvi nella stanza sul retro, dove sarete equipaggiati con delle cavigliere che vi permetteranno di tenere facilmente sotto controllo vostro marito grazie ad un segnale acustico - ad alto volume - se mai questo si dovesse muovere a più di 50 piedi di distanza da voi. (NdT: circa 15 metri) Questa dovrebbe essere una distanza appropriata per permettervi di monitorarlo adeguatamente, no?" L'ex sorriso amichevole si era ormai trasformato inequivocabilmente in un sorriso malvagio. "Non si preoccupi, non sarà in grado di rimuoverli. Sono SPECIALI ".

Buffy e Spike erano, per una volta, completamente d'accordo. "CHE COSA?!?" Dissero in coro. I loro occhi si spalancarono in reciproco orrore mentre venivano scortati velocemente fuori dalla stanza.

Il Capo Benson sedette sulla propria sedia dirigenziale in pelle, e con un grugnito di soddisfazione si versò un bicchiere di scotch dalla scorta che teneva per le grandi occasioni nel cassetto inferiore della scrivania. Sollevò il bicchiere verso la finestra in segno di brindisi per gli alleati perduti, ma non dimenticati.

"Alla giustizia."

E bevve la sua coppa della vittoria.

TBC

Note dell'autrice sul Capitolo 2:

Il Detective Erikson è ispirato a mio fratello, che vive a Los Angeles e mi fa ciccare un sacco perchè mi racconta dei suoi incontri casuali con i vari attori che mi piacciono, incluso James Marsters. Michaels e Lin stanno per Michael e Lynne, e sono sicura che avrete già capito chi è il Capo Benson.

Citazioni gratuite (o mezze-citazioni) da: Ghostbusters, A Christmas Story, Monty Python’s Flying Circus, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Monty Python and the Meaning of Life, e Monty Python’s The Life of Brian. Il film con Tom Hanks di cui parla Thomas, in cui sono presenti questi LARPers, è un film degli anni '80 che si chiama “Mazes and Monsters”.

Se non conosci il tema de “Il Buono, il Brutto ed il Cattivo” è facile che tu lo conosca, ma non sai che è di quel film. Ad ogni modo, puoi andare qui: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0-DlkLfEiM>

Alla fine della scena della deportazione, Spike sta fischiettando “Always Look on the Bright Side of Life” (NdT: guarda sempre il lato bello della vita) da The Life of Brian (NdT: il film di Monty Python citato prima) ma Erikson non l'ha riconosciuto. Lo trovi qui: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlBiLNN1NhQ>  


(NdT: se amate le cose demenziali che criticano in modo furbo svariati temi attuali – religione e politica in primis - , è il film per voi :) Come si dice... demenzialità intelligente? Uhm..... Comunque io sono andata a vedermelo su Youtube e mi è piaciuto. Le battute di Monty Phyton vengono citate spesso nelle fiction inglesi, come le famose 'nessuno si aspetta l'inquisizione spagnola' o 'Non mi avrai mai, cavaliere nero!'.)


	3. Spiegazioni

  


** Capitolo 3: Spiegazioni **

_Traduce Kasumi  
_

  


Questo fu diverse ore prima che potessero lasciare la stazione di Polizia.

Il processo di venire equipaggiati con queste cavigliere comunicanti tra di loro a onde radio era finito prima che Buffy e Spike potessero comprendere a pieno quello che stava succedendo. Una volta che questo fu sistemato, dovettero fare il check out.

Per qualche strana ragione, i possedimenti che Spike aveva accumulato nelle tasche quando era stato rilasciato avevano continuato ad aumentare, fino a che dovette procurarsi uno scatolone per portare il tutto. Rischiando una sbirciatina, Buffy vide un fascio di appunti, alcune foto lucide, stampe ad aghi di alcuni saggi o storie e… erano mutandine, quelle? Sì, lo erano. Non era sicura di che cosa fosse peggio – se lui le avesse avute con sé quando era arrivato, o se fossero state furtivamente aggiunte dal suo fanclub segreto. Ad ogni modo, su tutto – persino sulle mutandine – sembravano scritti dei numeri di telefono. _Che peccato che Spike non abbia un telefono, stronze._

Ad ogni angolo venivano avvicinati da donne - e alcuni uomini - che volevano l'autografo di Spike sulle stampe della sua foto segnaletica. Buffy riuscì a sottrarne una da una scrivania e dovette ammettere che era una foto incredibilmente hot; stava sorridendo alla fotocamera come un amante, gli occhi che promettevano piaceri carnali mai visti in questa dimensione, i capelli arruffati, gli zigomi duri e stoici, labbra morbide da baciare. Nascose la foto in una delle tasche del suo cappotto di lana (teneva troppo caldo per la California, ma era davvero carino) e roteò gli occhi mentre Spike si faceva strada nel corridoio flirtando con tutte. Dopo le prime fan, decise di rimanere al suo fianco, ragionando che la loro copertura come marito e moglie devoti richiedeva un piccolo show di gelosia. _Falsa gelosia_ , naturalmente, si diceva mentre fulminava con lo sguardo una segretaria che sembrava avere l'intenzione di palparlo. Inoltre, era il suo sacro dovere proteggere tutte queste persone innocenti da Spike e dalla sua lingua malvagia, molto malvagia. La sua lingua incredibilmente talentuosa e incredibilmente malvagia.

Spike era più che felice di posticipare la loro uscita dopo il tramonto, specialmente perché la Cacciatrice stava fremendo di irritazione al suo fianco. (Era sempre figa, ma era specialmente figa quando era decisamente incazzata. Gli faceva venir voglia di morsicarle le cosce prima di ucciderla.) Flirtava con tutti (maschi, femmine, non era affatto discriminatorio. O indiscriminato. Una delle due.), si firmava “Spike” con brillanti gesti plateali con gli stessi pennarelli che gli erano stati restituiti dalle prove confiscate, e si crogiolava generalmente nell'adulazione che gli era dovuta per essere il Big Bad.

Giles li raggiunse alla scrivania all'ingresso, dove vennero consegnate a Buffy le sue copie del Patto col Diavolo, come promesso, ordinatamente pinzate e inserite in una cartellina. Mostrò i denti alla segretaria in un ghigno (sapeva che aveva preparato lei i contratti, perché i Capi della Polizia non fanno certo queste cose) e ficcò la cartellina dentro la scatola di Spike. Giles alzò un sopracciglio; lei mormorò “Più tardi!” _sotto voce_ perché era ancora imbarazzata per come il Capo della Polizia l'aveva raggirata.

Il viaggio in macchina fu discretamente tranquillo, per lo più perché Spike era troppo indaffarato a spulciare in mezzo alla posta dei suoi fan per lamentarsi per la macchina di Giles, la sua abilità alla guida, la sua rigidità in generale, o almeno non più di una volta ogni cinque minuti. Buffy era risoluta a non guardarlo durante il viaggio, sebbene lo sentì _annusare_ qualche volta, e pensare a quello che lui avrebbe potuto annusare in quella scatola le faceva venire il mal di testa.

Lo avrebbe preso COSÌ tanto a calci nel sedere.

\---

Di nuovo nell'appartamento di Giles, Spike accese allegramente il videoregistratore, come se niente fosse, e iniziò a tornare indietro con la videocassetta, poi si diresse in cucina per (presumibilmente) riscaldare una tazza di sangue. Buffy recuperò le proprie carte (dovette scavare in fondo allo scatolone di Spike, il che le fece un po' di ribrezzo) e le porse a Giles, che iniziò a leggerle con un'aria rassegnata alla loro condanna. Dopo un solo paragrafo, abbassò le carte sulla scrivania e premette le dita contro l'attaccatura del suo naso, come se stesse soffrendo terribilmente.

“Hai firmato queste, Buffy?”

“Io, ehm…. Sììììììì.” _Ragazzi, se questo soffitto è interessante._

“Senza leggerle prima?”

“Beh, sì, ma le guardi. C'era così tanto da leggere. È come la prima bozza di Guerra e Pace, prima che tagliassero fuori tutta la prolissità.”

Giles sospirò. (Il suo Sospiro brevettato di Grande Delusione; e dopo tre anni, Buffy era diventata un'esperta nell'interpretare le sfumature delle esalazioni del Sig, Giles.) “Ma se avessi letto almeno la prima pagina, avresti potuto…” Si interruppe, per non ferire i suoi sentimenti o perché il pensiero che la sua protetta non saltasse per la gioia alla prospettiva di leggere pacchi di noiosi documenti legali era troppo difficile da sopportare.

“Sì, ma…” La voce di Buffy era così piccola. “Era stato così gentile?”

Giles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi chiaramente ci ripensò, scosse la testa e ricominciò a leggere.

Spike emerse dalla cucina, spolverando qualcosa sulla propria Tazza Fumante del Disgusto, e saltellò in modo baldanzoso sul divano, acchiappando il telecomando del videoregistratore. La sigla d'apertura di Passions risuonò attraverso la stanza e Buffy non poté farne a meno, si precipitò da lui con passo pesante e lo colpì alla testa.

“Oi! Non colpire i capelli! Per cos'era questo, Cacciatrice?” Spike la guardò in cagnesco. Il suo viso la perfetta visione dell'innocenza ferita mentre si lisciava i capelli per rimetterli a posto.

“PER cos'era QUESTO? Per le ore passate alla stazione di polizia, a guardare delle oche giulive in uniforme a sbavare su di te, e adesso devo pure aiutarti a sistemare lo stupido casino che TU hai fatto!”

“E qualsiasi altro casino potrebbe causare in futuro,” intercettò Giles, girando una pagina.

“Veramente?” Giles annuì distrattamente. “Oh, questo sì che è FANTASTICO! E inoltre, INOLTRE, guarda questa stupida cavigliera!” Buffy poggiò il piede in bella mostra sullo schienale del divano, tirando su l'orlo dei pantaloni verdi in pelle per rivelare l'ingombrante arnese.

“Non ho bisogno di guardare, ne ho uno esattamente uguale,” ribatté Spike in malo modo, anche se i suoi occhi si soffermarono sulla gamba rivestita in pelle, e risalirono con interesse dalla sua caviglia.

Buffy continuò a brontolare. “Non potrò più indossare gonne, a meno che non indossi degli stivali che la coprano!”

“Stivali?” Spike lanciò uno sguardo al viso di Buffy, per poi ritornare alla sua coscia. La sua voce scese di tono in modo peccaminoso. “Di che tipo di stivali stiamo parlando? Stivali da combattimento? O stivali di cuoio alti fino alla coscia? Magari con le stringhe fino a qua?” Indicò con il dito un punto sui suoi pantaloni, circa venti centimetri sopra il suo ginocchio. “O qui?” Ripeté il movimento, trattenendo il dito qualche centimetro più in alto. “O...”

Buffy tirò via il piede dallo schienale del divano, rossa in viso. _Per la rabbia_ , assicurò a sé stessa. “Non cambiare argomento, Mister Non-Posso-Uscire-di-Prigione-Da-Solo.”

“Ehi, quella cella era SPECIALE!”

“In che modo? Ti ci eri forse attaccato emotivamente mentre eri lì? Non volevi urtare i suoi preziosi sentimenti?”

Con gli occhi assassini, Spike aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma fu improvvisamente distratto da qualcosa alla TV. “Oh, fottuto inferno. Adesso ho perso quello che è successo a Timmy.” Riprese in mano il telecomando e premette ‘rewind.’

“Oh certo, perché le prove e le tribolazioni di una stupida BAMBOLA inventata sono più importanti della tua attuale e reale miseria causata dal tuo stupido vandalismo e dai tuoi stupidi giochi fatti con la polizia e i tuoi stupidi... I tuoi stupidi capelli ossigenati!”

“Beh.” la voce di Spike era pratica mentre faceva scorrere le immagini all'indietro sullo schermo, fino alla fine dei titoli di testa. “E adesso che cosa ti hanno fatto i miei capelli?”

Giles si schiarì la gola. “Buffy, se non sei troppo impegnata a minacciare l'indifeso-ma-seccante, posso avere una parola con te?”

Buffy colpì Spike di nuovo per sicurezza e tornò alla scrivania, tirando fuori uno sgabello. Giles stava raddrizzando il mucchio di carte con un'aria da perfettino che indicava che ci sarebbero state delle cose molto brutte nel suo futuro. “Allora, in che cosa mi sono cacciata?”

“Sfortunatamente, una situazione veramente delicata. Prima di tutto, hai acconsentito a supervisionare Spike nel suo lavoro di sistemazione di tutti i danni che ha causato nella sua notte di vandalismo ubriaco.”

“Beh, che cosa significa, ridipingere sopra qualche graffito?”

“La lista dei danni che ha causato è abbastanza sostanziale. Non sarei sorpreso se ci volesse più di una settimana, pure con i turni che vi hanno scritto.”

“Però dice 'supervisionare', giusto? Quindi posso far fare tutto il lavoro a lui?” Magari posso anche procurarmi una frusta. E fargli cantare delle canzoni da miniera nel frattempo.

“Sì, è un piccolo sollievo. Tuttavia, fammi tornare indietro sulla tabella dei turni che vi hanno preparato. Hai anche acconsentito a pulire, rimuovere e riparare qualsiasi nuovo vandalismo che Spike potrebbe fare in futuro, oltre che a pagare una cospicua cifra di risarcimento alla Città di Sunnydale e ai proprietari delle cose danneggiate, in caso di recidività.”

“Quanto cospicua?” Buffy si alzò, sentendo il bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcosa. Il 'qualcosa' continuava a guardare la sua telenovela, facendo finta di ignorare la conversazione che stava avvenendo dietro di lui.

Giles si fece serio. “Abbastanza significativa da farti tagliare il budget per le spese al centro commerciale e possibilmente farti cercare un lavoro a part-time, dal momento che tua madre sarebbe poco felice di prendersene tutta la responsabilità finanziaria.”

Buffy fece scrocchiare le nocche delle proprie mani. “Okay. Buono a sapersi. È tutto là?”

“No, sfortunatamente. Hai anche acconsentito, per iscritto, firmando ad ogni punto significativo, ad accettare la piena responsabilità legale, non solo per il vandalismo di Spike, ma anche per qualsiasi altro crimine che potrebbero collegare a lui d'ora in poi. E questo include, naturalmente, omicidio – del quale non è più capace attualmente, ma che potrebbe ancora compiere in futuro – ma anche furto dai negozi, reclami per rumori molesti, intossicazione in pubblico, estorsione, e qualsiasi altra offesa civica, infrazione, misfatto o reato che Spike è capace di commettere. I quali immagino siano molti.”

“Oh Dio.” Buffy scorse velocemente la lista mentale dei crimini che avrebbe ancora potuto commettere Spike. La cosa non fu veloce, perché la lista era molto lunga. E quelli erano solamente i crimini di cui lei era a conoscenza. “Oh Dio.”

“Da quello che ho capito, loro non sono in grado di perseguire legalmente Spike per i suoi crimini, perché agli occhi della legge lui non esiste. Tu, tuttavia, ESISTI, e loro sono determinati a ritenerti responsabile al suo posto.”

Buffy guardò in cagnesco verso la schiena di Spike. Era meglio se quello che aveva sentito non fosse stato un risolino, altrimenti l'avrebbe impalettato lì al momento, su due piedi. “PER FAVORE mi dica che c'è un modo per aggirare tutto questo.”

“Cercherò tra le tue opzioni legali, naturalmente, ma al momento abbiamo un problema più importante. Presumo che tu abbia preso nota di quello che è richiesto per la pulizia della via principale?”

“Ha detto qualcosa riguardo le sette di mattina, domani. Giusto?” Buffy si lasciò cadere nuovamente sullo sgabello. “Oh, Dio, quanto presto mi dovrò svegliare adesso? Già non dormo quasi nulla! Mi verranno fuori le borse sotto gli occhi! Ma non le piccole borse chic di Gucci, le enormi borse da viaggio Samsonite! La mia faccia diventerà il reparto borse di Sears!” (NdT. Una catena di negozi canadese)

Giles chiuse gli occhi brevemente. “Sì, naturalmente, ma è questo l'unico problema che vedi con i turni che vi hanno organizzato?”

“Beh, avrò problemi ad arrivare in orario con le lezioni…”

“Intendo specificatamente per l'appuntamento alle 7 di mattina davanti alla banca.”

Buffy lo guardò con aria d'attesa.

“All'aperto.”

“…Sì?”

“Dopo l'alba.”

“Uh-huh?”

_Per Dio, è come cercare di cavare sangue da un muro._ Giles gesticolò verso Spike, sdraiato confortevolmente sul divano, con il telecomando in mano. “Con un VAMPIRO.”

“Oh. Ohhhhh!”

Spike fece spallucce, senza nemmeno voltarsi. “Può sempre pulire la Cacciatrice.”

Buffy lo guardò velenosamente. “O possiamo sempre lasciarti bruciare nel bel mezzo della via principale. E noi potremo tostarci i marshmallow e anche altre parti di Spike.”

“Certo, ma in quel caso dovresti arrangiarti da sola a fare le pulizie.” Spike ridacchiò da sopra la spalla, tenendo un occhio sulla TV.

Buffy avrebbe voluto ribattere con un'altra battuta brillante, ma il suo cervello si era arenato sulla tangente delle altre parti di Spike, e la questione se era meglio la combinazione cracker/marshmallow/Spike/cioccolata/cracker contro cracker/marshmallow/cioccolata/Spike/cracker stava occupando tutto il suo spazio cognitivo. Per qualche ragione, la combinazione cracker/Spike/marshmallow/cioccolata/cracker non era stata nemmeno presa in considerazione… Oh aspetta, perché sarebbe stato un crimine non mettere Spike vicino alla cioccolata.... Oooh! Però si potrebbe rompere la tradizione e andare con cracker/cioccolata/marshmallow/cioccolata/Spike/cioccolata/cracker… _Oh buon Dio, cosa c'è di SBAGLIATO in me?_ Buffy rivedette velocemente le sue immagini mentali per includere Estremamente Tostato Spike al posto di Estremamente Gustoso Spike. Ora andava meglio.

Giles stava parlando da un pezzo, apparentemente, ma siccome le prime frasi che erano venute fuori dalla sua bocca erano alcune espressioni britanniche incomprensibili e senza senso, immaginò di non aver perso molto.

“…sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una soluzione che permetta a Spike di praticare i suoi doveri civici senza andare a fuoco.”

“Perché non chiamiamo gli Scoobies? Non abbiamo avuto una riunione urgente da almeno 36 ore. È ora.” _Inoltre, qui ci sono ancora biscotti, e se non riesco a farli mangiare ad altre persone, molto presto non riuscirò più ad entrare nei miei pantaloni molto costosi che abbelliscono il mio sedere_ _._

_Non lasceremo MAI PIU' andare Willow vicino al Forno del Rimorso._

\---

Spike era poco entusiasta in vista dell'inevitabile invasione degli imbecilli, ma dovette ammettere che guardare Buffy camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro per l'ingresso di Giles, dibattendo con Giles per il miglior modo di presentare la situazione ai maledetti Scoobies, era una bella vista. Quei pantaloni abbracciavano il suo dolce sedere proprio nel modo giusto. Aggiunse quei pantaloni verdi di pelle alla sua lista mentale delle Cose che Buffy Dovrebbe Indossare Quando la Uccido. Giusto dopo gli stivali con i lacci alti fino alle cosce che sperava disperatamente possedesse veramente. (La lista partiva con “Senza Biancheria Intima” e aveva dozzine di voci. Aveva avuto molto tempo per pensarci, ultimamente.)

Mentre Giles era occupato, si servì l'eccellente scorta di Scotch premium che Giles teneva in un decanter di cristallo (e la mise nella tazza 'bacia il bibliotecario', così se Giles avesse guardato nella sua direzione, avrebbe pensato che stesse sorseggiando solamente del sangue. Il che era una specie di crimine, visto che i buoni liquori meritavano un buon bicchiere, ma avrebbe prevenuto futili discussioni, lasciando libero Spike di focalizzarsi della questione più importante di infastidire la Cacciatrice.) Visto che c'era, sottrasse senza permesso anche una buona scorta del liquore di bassa qualità che portò fino al divano e nascose tra i cuscini, dove poteva appoggiare sopra il suo spolverino e raggiungerli facilmente. Un Flagello d'Europa ha bisogno di Litri di Liquore.

Di fatto, gli Scoobies erano così maledettamente prevedibili e irritanti, che avrebbe almeno potuto giocarci sopra. Poteva bere ogni volta che Buffy si comportava da stronza. Oppure ogni volta che mostrava il suo sedere perfetto e mordicchiabile. O qualsiasi altra parte perfetta. (Fece una pausa nei suoi pensieri per ammirare alcune di queste parti appena nominate, e prese un sorso.)

Giles era una tale collezione di abitudini e fissazioni che, se le avesse usate come scusa per bere, sarebbe svenuto prima che la riunione arrivasse a metà. (Il che aveva un certo appeal, ma non si fidava ancora del tutto di questi cretini e aveva paura che potessero polverizzarlo nel sonno.) Dopo averci pensato sopra per un po', decise che avrebbe seguito due colonne gemelle di sarcasmo. Avrebbe fatto due sorsate se questo si rivelava al di sopra delle capacità degli Scoobies, e ogni qualvolta Giles avesse bevuto a sua volta. (Cosa che faceva quasi quanto Spike. Per un uomo senza lavoro, non aveva certo tagliato il budget per i liquori.)

La strega era semplice. Bevi ogni volta che si offre di fare un incantesimo. E ogni volta che piange per il ragazzo-cane. Questo suonava già bene.

Avrebbe bevuto ogni volta che Xander avrebbe aperto la bocca, perché voleva bere ogni volta che Xander apriva la bocca.

Anche la Ragazza Demone era interessante. Profondità nascoste in quella ragazza, e ognuna di queste profondità nascoste era riempita fino all'orlo con pensieri sul sesso. (Sesso con Xander, che era già abbastanza rivoltante da immaginare per Spike, ma era ok per il sesso come regola generale.) Quindi ovviamente, avrebbe bevuto ad ogni menzione di sesso, con una doppia sorsata se questo provocava lo sconvolgimento del suo patetico fidanzato. Anche se menzionava la sua recente umanità, o i suoi giorni come un demone della vendetta.

Il campanello suonò. Spike si sistemò più comodamente sul divano. Sarebbe stato divertente.

\---

Sopra una pizza (e i biscotti), Giles e Buffy spiegarono la nuova situazione imbarazzante al gruppo.

“Quindi, devi controllare Spike? Renderlo un buono ed onesto membro della società?” Willow era solidale. “Ehi, potrei fare un incantesimo! E renderlo del tutto compiacente!”

Spike prese un sorso.

“No grazie, Will,” Buffy si affrettò a rispondere. “Penso sia meglio evitare le scorciatoie. Pensa a tutto quello che potrebbe andare storto.” Indirizzò a Willow uno sguardo significativo.

“Oh, come quella volta che hai limonato con Spike 24 ore su 24 7 giorni su 7. Ma mi hai detto che…”

“Che era disgustoso e rivoltante e che non si ripeterà mai più, GIUSTO?” Buffy diede un calcio a Willow sotto al tavolo. Spike la guardò in cagnesco e prese un sorso.

“Sì, facciamo di tutto per evitarlo. Non potevo nemmeno vederli e avrei voluto lavarmi gli occhi con la candeggina.” Giles prese un sorso di Scotch. Spike ne prese due.

“Allora, come impedire che il Malvagio Nonmorto se ne vada a spasso* per i cavoli suoi?” Xander si voltò verso Giles. “È qualcosa che fanno gli Inglesi, giusto? Tipo mettere il gambero sulla Barbie?” Spike prese un sorso. (NdT: questa deriva da una pubblicità australiana degli anni '80 con Paul Hogan (quello di Crocodile Dundee) e gioca sul fatto che gli australiani chiamano 'Barbie' il barbecue e che i gamberi sono un cibo molto consumato in Australia (ma pensa... O_O))

“Sì, certo, lo facciamo giusto prima di entrare nell'entroterra australiano e cacciare canguri con i boomerang e celebrare la cosa con un concerto d'incitamento fatto con i didgeridoos (NdT: strumento musicale degli aborigeni),” Giles rispose a Xander. “Quella è l'Australia, idiota. Ed anche un maledetto e ridicolo stereotipo.” (NdT: Penso che l'autrice abbia fatto questa parentesi, perché Xander dice 'walkabout' per andarsene in giro, che significa anche il viaggio degli aborigeni australiani) Questo fece terminare a Spike la tazza della roba buona, così la riempì di nascosto con la scorta che teneva sul divano, non senza uno sguardo nostalgico al decanter di cristallo.

“Sta indossando una cavigliera,” spiegò Buffy. “Suona non appena lui si allontana più di quindici metri da me.”

“Aw, Spike è incatenato alla cuccia, adesso? Povero cucciolo!” Xander fece il labbretto in direzione di Spike. Spike roteò gli occhi e prese un sorso.

“Xander, questo sarebbe MOLTO più divertente se anch'io non stessi indossando questo prezioso esemplare di cavigliera gioiello non molto attraente.” Buffy tirò fuori la gamba ed espose la cavigliera.

“Ah, cavolo, scusa Buffster.” Spike prese un sorso mentre tutti si sporgevano in avanti per ammirare l'arnese luccicante.

“Non puoi romperlo?” Suggerì Anya. “Non sembra così robusto.”

“Ci ho provato,” ammise Buffy con il broncio. “È rinforzato in qualche modo. Forse persino con la magia. Non riesco a smuoverlo. E ciò mi ha sorpreso, visto che alla stazione di polizia nessuno sembrava realizzare quello che Spike è veramente, o avesse la minima idea del sovrannaturale. No, questa cosa è fatta per stare lì.” Si abbassò per indicarla con il dito. Con gli occhi fissi sulla sua scollatura, convenientemente diretta verso la sua direzione, Spike prese una lunga e lenta sorsata, e strattonò il bordo dello spolverino sopra il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Mentre lei continuava ad armeggiare con la cavigliera, rivelando occasionalmente e di sfuggita un capezzolo, si chiese, offuscato dall'alcol, se qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto se si fosse masturbato lì sul posto. O se gli importava se qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto.

Non lo seppe mai, ad ogni modo, perché la fantasia della cacciatrice piegata in avanti in tutta una serie di modi interessanti sopra tutta una serie interessante di cose fu interrotta bruscamente dalla detestabile voce di Xander. Quello ruppe considerevolmente l'atmosfera. Ma gli fece fare un sorso, almeno.

“Quindi non solo lui non può allontanarsi più di quindici metri da te, ma anche tu non puoi allontanarti più di quindici metri da lui? È così ingiusto!” Xander era comicamente stressato.

“La tua capacità di cogliere l'ovvio è degna di nota,” mormorò Giles. Spike prese un sorso.

“Dillo a me.” Buffy guardò Spike in cagnesco, che stava tenendo il broncio nella sua direzione e aveva le palpebre mezze abbassate. “Siccome non ho una vita, ora devo anche pianificare la mia mancanza di vita intorno a quel pazzo non-morto. È una schifezza.” Spike decise che questa non era abbastanza da stronza né abbastanza sexy per berci sopra.

“Omiodio, dove hai intenzione di dormire?” Willow sventolò le mani in agitazione.

“Dormire?”

“Beh, lo sai che non possiamo ospitare dei ragazzi durante la notte al dormitorio. Inoltre, non sono... troppo incline a condividere il mio spazio con qualcuno che ha cercato di uccidermi lì giusto un paio di settimane fa. Senza offesa,” disse a Spike con sincerità.

“Nessun problema,” rispose lui, sembrando segretamente compiaciuto. “Puoi sempre stare qui, Cacciatrice. Condividere la mia vasca e le catene.”

Questo sì che evocò delle immagini interessanti nella mente di Buffy. Con un bagno pieno di bolle coinvolto nel mix. Ma senza il dormire. _Focalizza,_ _Buffy!_

Giles sospirò. “Spike, questo è il mio appartamento, e mi prendo cura io degli inviti. Buffy, se lo desideri puoi stare nella stanza degli ospiti. Visto che Spike è già, disgraziatamente, stabilito qui, sarebbe senza dubbio la soluzione più semplice al momento.”

“Come, la Cacciatrice riceve il suo bel letto comodo con le lenzuola di seta, e io mi becco la maledetta vasca da bagno e vengo legato alle sedie? Cosa verrà dopo, la vergine di ferro?”

“Quello che non hai preso in considerazione, Spike, è che a me PIACE Buffy.” Giles prese un sorso, seguito a ruota da Spike. “Inoltre, non possiedo lenzuola di seta. Sono di cotone egiziano.”

“Oh, molto chic.” Che peccato; Spike avrebbe gradito molto l'immagine della Cacciatrice che scivolava tra le lenzuola di seta. Il rosso sarebbe andato bene. Lui stava bene con il rosso.

“Non preoccuparti, Spike. Adesso che sono abbastanza sicuro che non cercherai di ucciderci nel sonno, e che sono state messe in atto delle misure per prevenire la tua fuga, sono disponibile a permetterti di... dormire sul divano.” Giles storse il viso in una smorfia di rassegnato disgusto.

“Significa che non userete più le catene?” disse Anya allegramente. “Perché Xander ed io abbiamo già scelto la parola di sicurezza, e…”

“ALLORA!” Xander interruppe. Spike prese tre sorsi. “Adesso che abbiamo chiarito dove dormirete, che altro dovremmo sapere, Buffinator?”

“Sono ancora un po' confusa riguardo certi dettagli,” disse Willow, storgendo le labbra. “Se non sanno niente di vampiri, del soprannaturale e delle Cacciatrici, perché hanno rilasciato Spike a te?”

Spike guardò Buffy in modo lascivo. Buffy guardò Giles in malo modo. Giles guardò il soffitto.

“….Ok, c'è un po' di imbarazzo qui.” Willow sorrise rassicurante. “Dobbiamo tornare a 'chi ha detto cosa'?”

Alla fine, Giles sospirò. “Abbiamo detto loro che Buffy era sua moglie.”

“Oh, congratulazioni!” Anya era raggiante.

“Sua moglie?” Xander tornò a sedersi di botto di fianco ad Anya. Spike prese un sorso. “Willow, non hai…”

“No! No, lo giuro. Niente incantesimi.” Gli occhi di Willow erano comicamente enormi.

“Non la sua vera moglie,” Buffy si affrettò a chiarire. “Gli abbiamo totalmente mentito. Ma è quello che pensa la polizia, e immagino che dobbiamo continuare a farglielo pensare, se vogliamo restare fuori di galera.”

Il viso di Xander era un misto di shock e repulsione. “Posso solo dire, BLEAH?” Spike prese un sorso.

“Se siete sposati per finta, è socialmente richiesto che dobbiamo comprarvi un regalo? Da quello che ho potuto capire, la tradizione vuole una pentola per la fonduta. O forse un tostapane.” Anya si accoccolò contro Xander. “Adesso che sono una fidanzata, sono eccitata di abbracciare la tradizione dello scambiarsi i regali di coppia, dove si fa il regalo ed entrambi firmiamo il biglietto. Il che non è solo romantico, ma si risparmia pure la metà, così è davvero una gran cosa.” Spike prese un sorso.

“Sono abbastanza sicura che possiamo saltare il tostapane,” disse Buffy sarcasticamente. Anya sembrò delusa.

“Se volete veramente farci un regalo, dei soldi in contanti sarebbero FANTASTICI.” La voce di Spike era lievemente strascicata.

“Oh, bene!” Anya diede un colpetto a Xander giocosamente. “Tesoro, dovrai aiutarmi a scegliere un bel biglietto. Fare la cosa insieme ne migliora il significato.” Lui fece uno strano suono strangolato con la gola e Spike ci pensò per un po', fece spallucce, e prese un sorso.

“Per caso la Hallmark ha una linea per le condolianze-per-il-vostro-finto-matrimonio-con-il-vostro-peggior-nemico? Forse un abbiate-un-giorno-polveroso?” scherzò Buffy.

“Mmmm.” Giles alzò il bicchiere in un ironico cin-cin. “Quando t'importa abbastanza da mandare il meglio.” Anche Spike alzò il proprio bicchiere e bevve due volte.

“Allora,” disse Willow nervosamente. “Penso che ora abbiamo la storia completa. Però non mi è chiaro perché, sapete, ci stiamo facendo una riunione. Voglio dire, è tutto così… interessante, ma sta occupando tutto il martedì sera e io ho dell'avvilimento da esercitare. E anche dei compiti da fare. Ok, magari non i compiti, visto che li ho finiti subito dopo le lezioni, ma, sapete, l'avvilimento. Con la musica country.” Spike prese un sorso.

“Sì, beh,” iniziò Giles. “Sono certo che abbiamo menzionato il fatto che Buffy deve supervisionare il lavoro di pulizia della strada principale da parte di Spike, che inizia domani alle sette di mattina.”

Willow annuì, comprendendo istantaneamente. “Posso vedere come questo possa essere un problema, con il fatto che Spike sia un vampiro.” Giles si sforzò di non lanciare un'occhiataccia a Buffy.

“E siccome Buffy sfortunatamente ha già accettato questi orari, è necessario trovare un modo affinché Spike possa, er, lavorare.”

“Quindi, dobbiamo trovare un modo per proteggere Spike dal sole.” Willow assunse un'espressione pensierosa. “La strada principale non ha una grande zona d'ombra affidabile, quindi dubito che possiamo utilizzare le ombre già presenti... Ooooh, ma ho letto qualcosa su questo GRANDE incantesimo!”

“NO!” Urlarono Spike, Giles, Buffy e Xander tutti all'unisono.

Guardando Xander in cagnesco, Spike prese due sorsi. “Mi dispiace, Rossa, ma non ho intenzione di affidare la mia preziosa pelle color bianco-giglio alla magia.”

Xander lo guardò in cagnesco a sua volta. “Sì, io non avrei nessun problema con l'arrostimento di Spike. È la parte degli, sapete, degli attacchi dei demoni, la cecità e... disturbanti nuove relazioni, di cui sono preoccupato. Del tipo, e se la prossima volta finissi IO col baciare... Bleah!” Spike prese un sorso.

“Ew,” Buffy e Willow furono d'accordo, anche se per differenti ragioni.

Anya sembrava pensierosa. “Veramente, io penso che uno spettacolo del genere sarebbe abbastanza eccitante. Voglio dire, Xander è il mio amore, e Spike…”

“ASSOLUTAMENTE no!” Interruppe Spike, prendendo un sorso. E prendendone un altro, notando l'espressione a bocca spalancata di Xander.

“Okay, allora, se non un incantesimo per…” Willow si girò verso Xander, il quale stava ancora cercando di processare l'ultima affermazione di Anya. “Pensi che le tue abilità da carpentiere siano disponibili per costruire una tenda? Una che possiamo muovere all'occorrenza, con lo spostamento del sole?”

“Abilità da carpentiere?” proferì Xander, sembrando ancora un po' turbato. “Non ho ancora abilità da carpentiere. Il mio lavoro temporaneo di costruzione era tutto uno scavare buchi, e adesso sono tornato a consegnare di nuovo le pizze.” Spike prese un sorso, ridendosela.

Anya si accoccolò nuovamente contro di lui. “Penso che tu sia sexy, anche quando sai tutto da acciughe.” Xander la abbracciò di ricambio, cercando conforto in quel mondo tutto sottosopra. Spike decise che le acciughe (e il fattore Xander) cancellavano tutto il ‘sexy.’ Niente bevuta su questo.

“L'idea di un rifugio temporaneo sembra utile,” meditò Giles. “Dovrebbe essere qualcosa che può essere facilmente spostato e che possa fornire un'ombra abbastanza forte.”

“Ehi, che ne pensate di quelle tende di plastica montabili? Come quelle che usano alle fiere dell'artigianato?” intercettò Buffy. “Senza usare la falegnameria!”

“Il vinile con il quale sono fatte non è molto grosso,” disse Giles dubbiosamente.

“Possiamo aggiungere degli strati all'interno! Incollarli, così anche una raffica di vento improvvisa non possa rovinare tutto il nostro duro lavoro.” Willow stava sorridendo. Risolvere un buon problema era divertente quanto passare la serata ad avvilirsi.

“Allora, che si fa, il reparto campeggio del centro commerciale?” Buffy raccolse uno spicchio freddo di pizza e lo osservò pensosamente. “Lì vendono anche le sedie pieghevoli, giusto? Visto che devo supervisionare il lavoro forzato e sono abbastanza distrutta.” Mordicchiò un pezzo ai peperoni. Guardando la sua lingua, Spike prese un sorso. “Mi chiedo se vendono ancora le fruste.” Spike si strozzò con lo Scotch. _Sì, per favore_ _ _.__

“Buffy,” disse Willow seriamente. “la schiavitù non è divertente.”

“No, certo che no,” rispose Buffy beffardamente. “E solo che, sai, si tratta di Spike. Questo lo rende un po' divertente, no?” Assolutamente stronza. Sorso.

Giles sollevò lo sguardo dalla lista degli acquisti da fare che aveva abbozzato velocemente. “Buffy, comprendo che questo è stato un giorno molto difficile, e che domani ti devi alzare presto, ma penso che sia poco saggio saltare la ronda stanotte.”

Buffy s'illuminò a questo. “Uccidere delle cose sarebbe ottimo. Inoltre, forse posso rintracciare quei commandos in borghese e fargli togliere quel chip da Spike, così posso ucciderlo senza essere punita. Sono tutta a favore dell'impunità.” Iniziò a caricarsi di armi allegramente.

“Oh, certo,” mormorò Spike, prendendo un sorso. “Continua a sbattermelo in faccia che la Signora della Casa può uccidere cose e invece il povero vecchio Spike non può.”

Buffy roteò gli occhi, soppesando un paletto in mano. “È questo tutto quello che ti è rimasto dalla mia affermazione? Non il mio intento di uccidere TE?”

Spike sorrise malvagiamente. “Ho sentito prima il pezzo in cui parlavi di farmi togliere il chip. E senza il chip, troverai che uccidere Spike non è la passeggiata nel parco che ti aspetti. Potresti ritrovarti coinvolta in una bella battaglia.” Fece spallucce. “E anche se me ne vado così, almeno ho avuto il mio ultimo assaggio di violenza.” La guardò con la coda dell'occhio. “O forse un assaggio di te.” Prese un sorso.

“Sì, lo so. Il mio collo è il tuo calice eccetera eccetera.” Buffy continuò a rimestare nel baule delle armi di Giles. “Ha un'ascia qui, signor Giles?” Spike ringhiò qualcosa a proposito di tornare alla stazione di polizia per avere un po' di fottuto rispetto, ma Buffy lo ignorò. Quindi prese un sorso. Poi, guardandole il sedere mentre si piegava in avanti sul baule, ne prese un altro.

“Penso che l'ascia si trovi, er, nel portaombrelli.” Giles la stava guardando con gli occhi stretti.

“Evvai, eccola qui.” Buffy fece fare all'ascia un giro sperimentale, poi si girò verso il gruppo. “Allora, Xander e Anya, va bene se andate voi a recuperare tutto l'occorrente al centro commerciale?”

Xander, la cui psiche nel frattempo sembrava guarita in qualche modo, annuì. “Sicuro, Buff. Compra al centro, compra…”

Buffy lo interruppe e Spike prese un sorso. “E Giles, lei e Willow siete disposti a fare qualche ora di ricerca? Almeno fino a che non ritorno dalla ronda? Per capire come tirarmi fuori da questo casino, legalmente o con la magia.”

“Puoi contare su di noi!” cinguettò Willow. Giles si versò più Scotch.

“Ok, allora. Spike, puoi... non infrangere alcuna legge? Per le prossime ore?”

Spike gesticolò con la mano distrattamente, mentre tracannava il resto della sua bibita.

“Lo prenderò come un sì. Ragazzi, grazie per il vostro aiuto.” Buffy controllò nuovamente le armi che aveva preso (notando allarmata che il solito paletto che infilava in vita non ci stava più – _basta biscotti!_ ) e si diresse con passo deciso verso la porta per effettuare un pestaggio catartico delle creature della notte.

Giles chiuse gli occhi con stanca rassegnazione. _Sapevo che se ne sarebbe dimenticata_ _…_

Alcuni secondi dopo, l'appartamento fu riempito da un orrendo ed assordante _BEEP! …BEEP! …BEEP!_ Xander fece un salto, Willow emise un piccolo urlo ed Anya guardò il soffitto con aria pensierosa. Spike imprecò sottovoce e guardò con disgusto la propria cavigliera. Giles prese un altro sorso di Scotch, seccato. Spike spostò il proprio sguardo disgustato verso la sua tazza ormai vuota.

Il suono si fermò improvvisamente.

Buffy spalancò la porta, attraversò il soggiorno con passo pesante, afferrò Spike per un braccio, e tornò fuori con passo pesante, trascinando Spike dietro di sé. La porta sbatté. Poi ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio. Dolce e beato silenzio.

“Bene, allora,” disse Giles infine, buttando giù quello che rimaneva del suo bicchiere. “Torniamo a lavorare. Avanti.”

  


Fine del terzo capitolo

  


Note dell'autrice:

Penso di aver azzeccato tutte le bevute. Se pensate che me ne sia sfuggita qualcuna, fatemi sapere. Citazioni gratuite (o quasi) da: Saturday Night Fever e Bruce Campbell VS. Army of Darkness

  



	4. Escalation (prima parte)

** Capitolo 4: Escalation (prima parte) **

_Traduce Kasumi  
_

Buffy camminava in modo alterato lungo la strada per il cimitero più vicino, trattenendo saldamente il polsino dello spolverino di Spike per assicurarsi che non si distraesse (o decidesse di fare il cretino) e restasse indietro, facendo suonare nuovamente le cavigliere.

Spike trotterellava allegramente dietro di lei, offuscato piacevolmente da una nebbia di ottimo (e non ottimo) liquore. Era davvero piacevolmente ubriaco. Si sentiva... tutto liquoroso. Come se fosse stato tutto di Scotch, che sguazzava allegramente nei suoi anfibi. Naturalmente, non era quello che la parola voleva dire, l'aveva imparato ai tempi di Cambridge. Quella parola era una forma arcaica per indicare qualcuno a cui piaceva leccare, che a sua volta era una forma arcaica di lascivo, con il significato aggiuntivo di avido, o voglioso, e lui era anche questo. Aveva sempre segretamente amato la parola 'leccaminoso', persino nel suo periodo sdolcinato/sentimentale all'università. Si sentiva segretamente malizioso quando, nella biblioteca, pensava a quante leccate il leccante a cui piaceva leccare avrebbe fatto, e adesso guardalo, da maledetto vampiro leader, era un libidinoso ragazzo liquoroso che, era orgoglioso di dire, aveva un dono per il leccare. Inoltre, con la sua pelle nera e i suoi jeans neri e anfibi neri e maglietta nera, sembrava proprio un bel bastoncino di liquirizia. Liquorizioso. Era una liquirizia lasciva leccaminosa e liquorosa. La sua camicia rossa poteva essere giusto una striscia di vino rosso sopra il suo delizioso essere liquirizia. Mmmm.

Si tenne un po' indietro, facendo in modo che Buffy si girasse a guardarlo. “Ti piasce la liquirischa, amore?”

Lei si fermò di botto e lo guardò dall'alto al basso, gli occhi sottili come lame di pugnali. “Sei UBRIACO?”

Lui si raddrizzò orgogliosamente. “Completamente sbronzo, Casciatrice.”

Buffy serrò gli occhi ed emise un ringhio alterato e inarticolato per l'esasperazione. Il cervello liquoroso e fertile di Spike, sentendosi in vena di trovare sinonimi per tutto (eccetto che, esistevano dei sinonimi per i ringhi? Beh, ad ogni modo era un conoscitore di ringhi, un dannato professionista, e conosceva tutti i sinonimi per questi) richiamò alla mente dozzine di cose che poteva fare alla Cacciatrice per farla ringhiare così di nuovo, eccetto che adesso lo stava trascinando con sé brontolando qualcosa sottovoce che suonava come “stupido vampiro alcolizzato casinista” e questo lo infastidì, perché sapeva di non essere un alcolizzato, visto che non era mai stato a una riunione di questi in tutta la sua vita.

Continuarono per la loro strada, mentre lui veniva trascinato dietro di lei, galleggiando tra i piacevoli fumi dello Scotch nel quale era immerso il suo organismo, e cominciò a comporre un poema:

Lei mi fa sentire così liquoroso

Sto volando in alto come Icaro

Mi chiedo se lei soffra il solletico

Il suo sedere mi rende tutto febbricitante

Questo poema è totalmente privo si senso…

Era spazzatura, naturalmente, come tutti i suoi componimenti, ma gli piaceva l'immagine di Icaro. C'era questo dipinto che aveva visto una volta, quando lui e Dru avevano fatto la bella vita a Brussels. Era forse Bruegel? Qualcuno del genere. Il paesaggio e l'oceano erano stati dipinti deliziosamente e accuratamente e poi lì nell'angolo, giusto sotto la scogliera, c'era un accenno di ali e di piedi, appena una pennellata ciascuno, che avrebbero dovuto essere Icaro che cadeva dal cielo verso il suo tragico destino, e Dru aveva riso e aveva detto, indicando la figura con una luce pura e febbricitante negli occhi “sei tu, mio principe, se volassi troppo vicino al sole!” e lui aveva riso con lei e l'aveva presa in braccio, facendola ruotare, fino a che non avevano trovato dei turisti appetitosi con cui fare uno spuntino in uno dei corridoi del museo, e poi più tardi a New York avevano assaggiato la fine della Beat Generation, anche se la maggior parte si trovava a San Francisco, e avevano frequentato dei salotti o partecipato a serate o come cavolo si chiamavano le riunioni a scopo letterale in quei giorni, e c'era stato un vecchio poeta, che veniva da solo e si portava dietro i beatniks _(NdT: esponenti della Beat Generation)_ , Spike poteva sentire gli attacchi di cuore e gli ictus che marciavano lungo le sue vene come Spartani, e aveva letto un poema su quel dipinto e questa volta Dru aveva fatto una smorfia ed era stata più severa e l'aveva avvertito di non volare troppo vicino al sole, cosa che naturalmente lui non avrebbe fatto, le aveva assicurato con baci e leccate e buone leccate liquorose come se lui avesse potuto volare, ad ogni modo, e poi si erano divisi un giovane aspirante beatnik con un basco, prima che i baschi facessero ridere, e lei non ce l'aveva fatta comunque a diventare un'aspirante hippie, e il punto di tutto questo era che Icaro era un'immagine dannatamente buona per un poema e non gliene fregava il culo di un ratto se la cosa non faceva rima, ed aveva comunque senso perché i capelli di Buffy che stavano saltellando davanti a lui, gettandogli in faccia il profumo del suo shampoo, erano come il sole, e il suo sedere stretto e sexy in quei pantaloni verdi e i ringhi e il piegarsi in avanti su tutte le cose e FANCULO adesso aveva dimenticato l'intero fottuto poema.

Doveva ricominciare daccapo.

DIO quanto amava lo Scotch.

\---

Buffy aveva veramente bisogno di uccidere IMMEDIATAMENTE qualcosa perché se c'era qualcosa che la faceva impazzire di più dello stare vicino a Spike per tutto il tempo, era lo stare vicino a Spike quando era decisamente ubriaco.

Lui aveva continuato a borbottare tra sé mentre lo trascinava, e non voleva davvero sapere che cosa stava dicendo, visto che ogni volta che guardava dietro di sé, lui le stava fissando il sedere, e anche se sapeva di avere un bel sedere (nonostante tutti quei biscotti) era abbastanza sicura che lui la stesse osservando più come se fosse un antipasto, il che era abbastanza disgustoso. In più, era sicura che lui avesse detto qualcosa sul leccare, e questo le aveva fatto pensare a tutti i posti interessanti dove qualcuno potrebbe voler leccare e PERCHÈ NON AVEVA ANCORA TROVATO QUALCOSA DA UCCIDERE?!?

Ma alla fine arrivarono al cimitero, e nel bosco Buffy aveva notato del muco proveniente quasi sicuramente dai demoni lumaca a cui stava dando la caccia la notte precedente. Fermò Spike poggiandogli una mano sul petto, e lui sorrise e si premette un poco contro la sua mano, facendo debolmente 'mmhh'. _Oooh_ , pensò lei con sorpresa. _Pettorali._ Poi colse uno sbuffo dei vapori che circondavano la sua bocca.

“Ugh. Spike, sei disgustosamente ubriaco. Puoi semplicemente stare qui e... beh, stare fuori dai piedi?”

“Stare giusto qui. Giusto. Giustissimo.” Spike sorrise, e lei dovette ammettere che almeno era di buon umore, nonostante puzzasse di tutta quella roba disgustosa che lui e Giles pensavano inspiegabilmente fosse deliziosa, e apparentemente il suo buon umore lo rendeva molto cooperativo e disponibile. Ma non veramente furtivo, e i demoni lumaca avevano un ottimo udito, nonostante non avessero orecchie.

Seguì il muco fino a un boschetto non troppo distante, e si preparò per un attacco a sorpresa. Stava quasi per lanciarsi in avanti, quando si congelò sul posto. Quanto era distante da Spike?

Guardò verso di lui. Stava appoggiato ad un albero, in quella che avrebbe potuto essere una posa elegante di GQ se solo non desse la chiara impressione che l'albero era la sola cosa che lo tenesse in piedi in quel momento. Era a più di quaranta piedi? O quarantacinque? E quanto erano distanti cinquanta piedi, comunque?

Porca miseria, non aveva il tempo di andare lì a misurare. Aveva solo da sperare. Lei era la Prescelta, giusto? La fortuna doveva essere dalla sua parte.

Fece un altro passo.

 _BEEP! …BEEP! …BEEP!_ _Suonarono in unisono le cavigliere, e sembrava persino che facessero più rumore qui nel bosco, e Spike cadde giù, ed un demone lumaca esplose nel bosco proprio davanti a lei, imbrattando tutti i suoi bei pantaloni verdi in pelle._

Iniziò ad agitare l'ascia che aveva preso da Giles, le orecchie che le fischiavano per il rumore costante dell'allarme. “SPIKE!” urlava mentre fendeva con l'ascia. “Porta il tuo culo subito qui!”

“Subito!” rispose lui allegramente, alzandosi in piedi con poca grazia e barcollando baldanzosamente nella sua direzione. L'allarme smise di suonare, e tutta la sua attenzione tornò al demone lumaca. Un altro po' di colpi con l'ascia ed esso cadde a terra, iniziando a dissolversi tra l'erba. _Bleah, fertilizzante._

Si diede un'occhiata con seccata rassegnazione. I demoni lumaca erano sempre disgustosi, ma questo l'aveva imbrattata per le feste. Spike terminò la sua camminata da spaccone e la guardò dall'alto in basso. Poi fece spallucce. “Potrei leccartelo via.”

“Leccarlo… BLEAH! Spike, è così disgustoso!”

“Sì vabbe', dubito che sia un maledetto nettare. Era solo un'idea. Mi sentivo leccaminoso.” La sua lingua incredibilmente malvagia stava facendo giusto capolino fuori dalla sua bocca e lui stava guardando in modo affamato certe parti di lei che lei era sicura fossero scappate all'imbrattamento. _Oh, buon Dio._ _Si affrettò a rispondergli_.

“Ti senti liquorizioso? Che hai stasera con le caramelle? È forse un nuovo slang britannico? … No aspetta, non rispondere, non voglio veramente sapere che cosa significa.” Camminò con passo pesante via da lui, assicurandosi di sentire i suoi passi dietro di sé prima di allontanarsi troppo, perché DIO quell'allarme era atroce.

Uccidere quel demone lumaca le aveva appena scalfito tutta la frustrazione che aveva in corpo, così trovò una pompa da giardino dietro uno dei mausolei e iniziò a inaffiare i propri vestiti per tornare ad uccidere. Il tempo era piuttosto mite, persino per il dicembre della California, ma di notte l'acqua fredda era FREDDA, e stava tremando ancor prima di finire con i suoi pantaloni. (E notò con disgusto che la cavigliera sembrava a prova di acqua, anche se ci indirizzava lo spray giusto al di sopra) Ma non le importava, perché 'bagnata e infreddolita' era sempre meglio di 'imbrattata col muco'. Si tolse il cappottino per pulirlo – non era preso così male, la lana era di buona qualità ed era repellente sia per il muco che per l'acqua – ma una bella chiazza di muco era scesa sul retro della maglietta, così indirizzò lo spruzzo un po' goffamente lungo la schiena.

Spike la guardava con un piacevole e alticcio interessamento, mormorando qualcosa che ovviamente lei non riusciva a capire perché ascoltava solo buona musica e lui ascoltava solo quello stupido punk perché lei era buona e lui era stupido e punk. Dopo un po', piegò il collo all'indietro per cercare di guardarsi sulla schiena. “Spike, l'ho tolto tutto?” chiese alla fine.

“Ce n'è ancora un po' qui.” Indicò.

“Dove?” Spruzzò ancora, storgendosi per vedere dove l'acqua andava a finire. “Lì?”

“Nah, più sotto. Ne hai un po' anche sui capelli.”

“Sui capelli!” Buffy alzò una mano e, abbastanza sicuro, c'era del muco. Poté sentire che il proprio labbro inferiore stava iniziando a tremare e si sforzò di tramutare la sua espressione in un cipiglio arrabbiato. Spike avanzò lentamente verso di lei.

“Qui, lascia fare a me, amore.” Prese la pompa dalla sua mano e si posizionò dietro di lei, e dopo uno spruzzo sbrigativo sulla sua parte bassa della schiena, iniziò a sciacquarle i capelli. “Piega la testa all'indietro, così.” Iniziò a lavorare con lo spruzzo d'acqua dalle radici, e Buffy chiuse gli occhi. Lui aveva già ovviamente lavato i capelli ad una ragazza con una pompa da giardino dietro ad un mausoleo in precedenza, e sebbene ci fu un momentaneo flash di disgusto sapendo che l'aveva fatto ovviamente per la pazza di Drusilla, era comunque bello farsi risciacquare i capelli da quelle dita forti che le pettinavano via il muco, sebbene l'acqua fosse fredda e lo spruzzo meno gentile rispetto a quello del parrucchiere. E nonostante Spike fosse ancora probabilmente alticcio, era riuscito a non farle andare alcuna acqua sugli occhi. Era giusto per chiudere quella strana giornata, che lei si trovasse dietro a un mausoleo con un vampiro ubriaco neutralizzato che le pettinava i capelli con le dita come al salone di bellezza per toglierle il muco dai capelli.

Ecco, quella era la sua vita se la si voleva riassumere in poche parole.

\---

Spike non era molto sicuro di quello che stava succedendo, ma il suo cervello confuso l'aveva ridotto a due possibili ipotesi.

Uno, stava avendo un sogno erotico, nel qual caso da un secondo all'altro la Cacciatrice si sarebbe girata sotto il getto d'acqua, avrebbe strofinato i suoi capezzoli duri e bagnati (senza reggiseno!) contro di lui, l'avrebbe leccato tutto, e l'avrebbe scopato come un'animale per una decina o una ventina di ore, e poi gli avrebbe offerto il collo per farsi uccidere (e lui ne sarebbe stato in grado, perché nei suoi sogni non aveva il chip) eccetto che magari avrebbe posticipato il suo assassinio per scopare un altro po', perché DIAVOLO la Cacciatrice era figa quando era bagnata fradicia. Avrebbero potuto esserci cambi di guardaroba, stivali, e forse anche quelle catene. Da un momento all'altro, stava per accadere. Da un momento all'altro.

Due (perché non aveva vissuto più di cent'anni senza avere un minimo senso della realtà), la Cacciatrice gli stava permettendo di giocare alla donna di servizio solo perché lo trovava leggermente meno disgustoso rispetto al muco di lumaca e significativamente meno minaccioso di un comune eunuco, e dopo aver sbandierato il suo corpo bagnato (e senza reggiseno!) e aver fatto eccitare il povero Spike, se ne sarebbe andata via con disinvoltura a uccidere cose e Spike non sarebbe stato in grado di giocare con niente, a parte sé stesso.

Voleva veramente, veramente che si trattasse dell'opzione numero uno. Ma anche da ubriaco com'era, sapeva che la cosa era improbabile.

Tuttavia, questo non significava che non poteva godersi lo spettacolo, con la testa della Cacciatrice piegata all'indietro, il collo esposto, i suoi seni belli in piedi (e senza reggiseno!) sotto quella maglietta bagnata fradicia, tutta illuminata dal chiaro di luna. Se spostava la testa appena un poco, poteva vedere il pulsare delle sue vene nel collo, con una deliziosa cornice di capezzoli e una ciocca bagnata di capelli color miele, e seppe che questo, QUESTO era esattamente l'angolo che avrebbe voluto quando si sarebbe finalmente fatto togliere il chip e avrebbe potuto banchettare di nuovo. Questo, e magari altri dieci angoli. No, aspetta, venti. Magari di più. Ma sarebbe partito da lì, avrebbe riempito le proprie mani con quei seni perfetti e l'avrebbe fatta eccitare proprio come era eccitato lui in questo momento, fino a che lei l'avrebbe implorato di divorarla.

Così, preso allegramente da questa piacevole fantasia, continuò a sciacquarle i capelli e a togliere il muco mentre canticchiava tra sé la canzone che gli si era fermata in testa dal momento dell'incidente con il demone lumaca, gli occhi fissi su quell'arteria palpitante. Era ipnotico, quel battito del cuore, e iniziò a chiedersi se Buffy avrebbe notato se lui si fosse sporto un attimo in avanti e avrebbe dato giusto... una leccatina. Giusto un assaggio, un piccolo assaggio, così avrebbe potuto sentire il sangue che pompava sotto la propria lingua, per tirare avanti fino a quando non avrebbe avuto la cosa reale. Ma era abbastanza sicuro che lei se ne sarebbe accorta, anche perché per come se lo stava immaginando adesso, con queste lunghe e lascive (e liquorose!) carezze della sua lingua, avrebbe fatto bene ad accorgersene. Ma la domanda era, l'avrebbe poi lasciato andare senza impalettarlo? E in quel caso, quando avrebbe potuto andare avanti prima di raggiungere la soglia critica dell'impalettamento? (Perché aveva tutta una serie di idee su altre parti di lei di cui avrebbe potuto occuparsi.) Ma immaginò che la risposta a questo non importava, e con il piccolo diavolo rosso dello Scotch su una spalla e il piccolo diavolo rosso della Lussuria dall'altra (non aveva l'angioletto, perché naturalmente era cattivo) che lo stavano incoraggiando con gioia, si sporse in avanti con intensa anticipazione e…

Che fu giusto il momento in cui un paio di vampiri vestiti da funerale girò l'angolo. _Merda._ “In arrivo, Cacciatrice.” Diresse il getto della pompa verso i vampiri mentre lei esaminava velocemente la situazione e si preparava all'azione.

Spike guardò la bellissima Cacciatrice (senza reggiseno!) nella sua danza di violenza, mentre trasformava velocemente in polvere uno dei vampiri e la polvere si appiccicò addosso al suo corpo bagnato come se avesse rotolato nel fango, o magari ci avesse combattuto nel mezzo, ed era gloriosamente _sporca_ , e Spike non ce la fece più. Un poche di strofinate vigorose sopra i jeans fu tutto quello che bastò per finirlo, facendolo vibrare con un orgasmo talmente acuto da fargli curvare le dita dei piedi, e poi continuò a guardarla attraverso un delizioso afterglow mentre finiva il secondo vampiro e si metteva in posizione di all'erta, controllando con lo sguardo tra i cespugli per ulteriori pericoli. Quando la costa sembrò libera, si rilassò e osservò mestamente il proprio corpo ricoperto di polvere, poi guardò Spike, che ebbe abbastanza presenza di spirito da sembrare disinvolto e far finta di non essersi appena strofinato alla vista di una sporca, sporca Cacciatrice.

“Mi bagni di nuovo con la pompa?” disse lei sarcasticamente.

“Naturalmente, amore,” disse Spike, facendo le fusa.

\---

Pulita alla fine, Buffy indossò il cappotto e riprese la ronda, sperando d'incappare in un paio di uccisioni prima che il disagio provocato dai vestiti bagnati diventasse troppo per lei. Il buon umore di Spike sembrava essere aumentato; passeggiava con un sorriso beato sul volto e cantando un poco. Era incredibilmente inquietante, come lo sono i clown. Dovrebbero essere divertenti ma tu sai che in realtà sono tutti serial killer, e mentre ti stanno facendo un cappello con il palloncino tu continui ad aspettare il momento in cui si abbassano per recuperare il machete da quelle scarpe grandi e flosce. (La maggior parte delle persone non riesce a nascondere un machete nelle scarpe, ma le scarpe dei clown sono davvero grandi, e in più fanno quella cosa con tutti i pagliacci che entrano in quella macchina davvero piccola, che tutti sanno che è una sorta di spaccatura dimensionale o qualcosa del genere, e quindi chi lo sa quante armi potrebbero nascondere in quelle cose? Per non parlare di quei grandi calzoni a pois tutti larghi e di quelle enormi parrucche raccapriccianti.)

Non che i vestiti di Spike fossero larghi, a lui i jeans e le magliette piacevano abbastanza stretti da mettere in mostra, ma abbastanza larghi per permettere i movimenti - anche se ora che era tutto bagnato stavano appiccicati a lui come spandex, ma senza l'effetto Richard Simmons che evoca solitamente lo spandex. (Si chiese brevemente perché anche lui si fosse bagnato con la pompa, visto che solo lei si era sporcata con il muco, ma pazienza, era davvero uno strano, strano vampiro, e a differenza di quei clown inquietanti aveva degli addominali davvero carini, come si poteva vedere dalla sua t-shirt nera tutta bagnata. Forse quando avrebbero innestato il suo modo di baciare in un essere umano decente per creare l'Uomo Perfetto per Buffy, avrebbero potuto prendere anche i suoi addominali come un bonus.)

Era il suo cantare che la stava facendo andare via di testa. (Beh, il canto, e il fatto che continuava ad avere quell'espressione compiaciuta in viso da gatto che ha appena mangiato il canarino, quando lei sapeva benissimo che lui non aveva mangiato un accidente.) Era ancora un po' intontito dall'alcol, e non si stava sforzando molto nell'interpretazione, ma lei continuava a sentire frammenti di testi e per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a capire di che diavolo si trattasse. Qualcosa sul camminare nei boschi, e poi forse qualcosa su qualcuno che doveva andare, e poi un lamentoso "Perché va sempre in questo modo?" E poi continuava a ripetere qualcosa tipo "Essel Eugene" più e più volte, e lei non riusciva davvero a darne un senso.

Alla fine, cedette alla curiosità. "Che diavolo significa quello che continui a cantare? Chi è Eugene? "

"No Eugene, tesoro. È lo spelling di S-L-U-G. (ndT: lumaca)" Disse lentamente, arricciando la lingua in modo seducente attorno alla L. "Sta dicendo 'lumaca', come la bestia contro cui hai combattuto prima. Si è bloccato nella mia testa e ora non posso toglierlo da lì a meno che non lo canti, ok?"

"Stai cantando una canzone su una lumaca." Buffy gli sorrise con la propria espressione patentata d'incredulità.

"Beh, sì, è sembrata a proposito."

"Non può essere una vera canzone. È totalmente inventata."

Spike sembrò offeso. "È maledettamente una vera canzone. Dei Ramones. La tua educazione musicale è gravemente carente, signorina. "

"Allora, che cos'è, un inno al muco delle lumache?"

"No, è una tragica storia d'amore con una svolta nascosta. Vedi, c'è questo tizio che una notte vede una lumaca che si sta arrampicando sul suo braccio e lui è tutto 'arr, vai via' ma quello che non sa è che la lumaca è in realtà un demone lumaca, una lumaca demone DONNA, e lei è tutta innamorata dei suoi bicipiti virili e più tardi prende la forma umana e diventa la sua ragazza, ok? Ma poi una notte la vede camminare nel bosco e lui è tutto, perché la mia ragazza va a camminare nel bosco di notte? Mi sta forse tradendo con qualcuno di nascosto? Così la segue tutto geloso e la vede trasformarsi in lumaca, e allora è in preda al panico perché si stava facendo una lumaca, ok? Se l'è fatta ogni notte, praticamente, ma ad ogni modo lei si gira con questi occhi tristi e gli dice 'adesso che hai visto la mia vera forma, devo tornare al mio magico regno delle lumache sulla luna, e non ti rivedrò mai più', e poi sparisce in una sguazzata di muco, e lui adesso è tutto che la rivuole indietro, no? Ma ormai lei se n'è andata ed è tutta colpa sua che non ha avuto un minimo di fiducia in lei. C'è una teoria dei fan che si tratti di una storia vera, qualcosa che è accaduto a Joey Ramone, ma io non credo. Sono dell'opinione che fosse Dee Dee."

Quando fu sicura che lui ebbe finito, Buffy incrociò le braccia e lo fissò. "Questo è tutto nella canzone?"

"Beh, no, non è scritto proprio in questo modo," Spike ammise sfacciatamente. "È per lo più sottotesto."

"Sei ancora ubriaco," Buffy era furiosa.

"Beh, sì," Spike sorrise. "Sono passate, cosa, una o due ore da quando abbiamo lasciato l'appartamento dell'Osservatore? Non mi passerà tanto a breve, tesoro. Però ti avverto che posso diventare un po' sdolcinato nella fase in cui mi sta passando la sbornia. Se questo accade, la cosa migliore da fare è versarmi un altro po 'di Scotch. La roba buona funziona meglio. Magari dammi anche una bella pomiciata."

"NON succederà di certo." 'Pomiciata' era uno di quegli slang britannici di cui era abbastanza sicura, perché Giles l'aveva usato un paio di volte quando lei e Spike erano stati fidanzati, e dal momento che Giles non aveva potuto vedere dove erano andate a finire silenziosamente (e malignamente) le mani di Spike, la parola avrebbe dovuto significare solo 'baciare', giusto? A meno che lei non avesse emesso dei rumori rivelatori, perché seriamente le mani di Spike erano talentuose quanto la sua lingua, anche se non l'avrebbe MAI detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Willow, ma cosa se Giles avesse capito tutto il resto che era successo oltre al bacio e avesse usato quello slang solamente per nascondercisi dietro e non dover riconoscere effettivamente di aver sentito quei rumori che lei aveva cercato così difficilmente di non fare? Quelle erano le domande dinanzi alla Corte Suprema: aveva fatto dei rumori rivelatori e, in caso affermativo, 'pomiciare' voleva dire di più di quello che pensava? Non che importasse, ricordò a se stessa, perché qualunque cosa 'pomiciare' significasse davvero, non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. Non importa quanto fighi sembrassero quegli addominali.

Doveva fare qualcosa per... neutralizzare Spike. Renderlo tranquillo, docile, ed esattamente 45 piedi distante da lei in modo che potesse andare avanti con la strage di demoni senza tutte quelle distrazioni.

"Cosa FAI con un vampiro ubriaco?" Mormorò.

"Lo metti in una bara fino a che non diventa sobrio!" Spike la guardò in attesa.

"Di che diavolo stai parlando?"

Spike scosse la testa, deluso. "No, vedi, si suppone che si debba ripetere la frase tre volte, e poi si finisce con 'presto al mattino'."

Buffy si voltò e cominciò a camminare nuovamente in modo alterato attraverso le lapidi, ignorandolo come meglio poteva. Spike trotterellava spavaldamente alcuni passi dietro di lei, cantando a bassa voce.

"Cosa fai con un vampiro ubriaco, cosa fai con un vampiro ubriaco, cosa fai con un vampiro ubriaco, presto al mattino..."

"Lo ficchi al sole fino a che non bruci, lo ficchi al sole fino a che non bruci, lo ficchi al sole fino a che non bruci, presto al mattino..."

 _Che idea fantastica_ , Buffy brontolò a se stessa, sperando che lui non stesse spaventando tutti i demoni. Stava diventando ancora più incazzata di prima, che era davvero un record tutto considerato, e in qualche modo questo si stava mescolando insieme nel suo cervello con il pomiciare e gli addominali e i ricordi segreti delle sue mani che facevano cose molto, molto malvage, al punto che lei temette che avrebbe ceduto da un momento all'altro e l'avrebbe gettato a terra, non sapeva se per ucciderlo una volta per tutte o per riavere le sue mani malvage e audaci su di lei in tutti i posti giusti (err, terribilmente sbagliati). Aveva veramente bisogno di un demone. Se un demone si fosse presentato in quel momento, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo e svuotare al contempo il proprio sistema da tutti quei Pensieri Molto Malvagi, in un modo che il suo Osservatore avrebbe approvato, e la questione uccidi-o-limona-con sarebbe stata risolta.

Spike continuava a cantare, ignaro. "Hey ho, e lei si alza, hey ho, e lei si alza, Hey ho e lei si alza, presto al mattino..." Fece una pausa per riflettere un attimo e poi riprese.

"Colpiscilo con un paletto fino a quando è polvere, colpiscilo con un paletto fino a quando è polvere, colpiscilo con un paletto fino a quando è polvere, presto al mattino..."

"Hey ho, e lei si alza, hey ho, e lei si alza, Hey ho avanti andiamo, presto al mattino..."

"Seriamente, puoi startene zitto?" Scattò Buffy, voltandosi di scatto.

Spike sorrise e continuò a cantare. "Toglili tutti i vestiti e succhia il suo..."

Buffy gli diede un pugno. Lui rotolò un paio di volte, finendo disteso sulla schiena, continuando a sorriderle. "Presto al mattino!", concluse. Poi si allungò come un grosso gatto che sperava di ricevere un bel massaggio alla pancia.

"Io vado con 'colpiscilo sul naso fino a che non TACE!' " Buffy lo raggiunse velocemente, ma tenne i pugni saldamente sui fianchi per evitare di eccitarsi per quel togliere i vestiti e succhiare quello-che-è e il pomiciare ed evitare quindi di gettarcisi addosso a cavalcioni.

"Vedi, hai capito come funziona, tesoro." Spike annuì in segno di approvazione.

"Guarda, Spike," Buffy sibilò a denti stretti. "So che tutto questo per te sono solo il divertimento e i giochi di un ubriaco, ma io ho un lavoro vero da fare qui. Un lavoro che richiede un po' di segretezza e discrezione. Non ho davvero bisogno di avere la colonna sonora di tutti i tuoi più grandi successi. "

"Aw, tesoro, ti sto facendo effetto?" Lui abbassò le palpebre a metà strada. "Questo significa che mi merito una sculacciata?"

"Oh, certo che ti meriti una sculacciata!" Buffy stava per saltare su di lui, senza pensare alle conseguenze, quando un ruggito risuonò nell'aria e fu come un secchio di acqua fresca, e si girò di scatto per vedere un trio di cose squamose verdi che emergevano dai cespugli, occhi gialli luminosi fissi su di lei.

"Oh, grazie a DIO!" Sospirò, e iniziò a prenderli a calci nel sedere.

\---

Alla fine dovette comunque sgattaiolare con Spike nel dormitorio, per recuperare lo spazzolino da denti ed il pigiama e il trucco e un paio di cambi di vestiti prima di tornare a casa di Giles, ma lo fece attendere giusto fuori dalla porta mentre lei impacchettava a tutta velocità perché Willow si era già disturbata una volta per fare l'incantesimo del disinvito e non voleva farlglielo fare di nuovo. Spike non aveva scherzato sul diventare un po' sdolcinato; ora stava mezzo cantando, mezzo tirando su col naso per qualcosa che suonava morbosamente deprimente, ma per fortuna stava tenendo basso il volume, così fino a che il responsabile del suo dormitorio non si svegliava, poteva piagnucolare fino a farsela passare. Infilò il suo kit di pigiama party nella federa del cuscino e scivolò fuori dalla porta.

"... E sono solo, solo io... solo io..." Spike canticchiava mentre lei apriva la porta.

"Puoi, Spike," Buffy lo interruppe con un aspro sussurro. "Dobbiamo passare davanti alla porta di Mandy di nuovo, per andarcene. Ha orecchie come una... come una... beh, come un animale che sente molto bene." Dio, era stanca.

Spike la guardò tristemente. "Aspetta un secondo, Summers, devo finire la frase." Chiuse gli occhi e cantò ancora una volta, la voce spezzata "... CHIEDENDOMI." Chinò il capo, oscillando un po' seguendo la musica nella sua testa. O almeno, era quello che Buffy immaginò stesse facendo, perché dopo il conteggio di otto tempi alzò la testa, si strofinò un po' le guance e disse con voce relativamente normale, "Va bene, andiamo."

"Sei sicuro di aver finito? Non c'è un altro verso in cui ti lamenti per la perdita del cane e del tuo camioncino? "

"Non è musica country, Cacciatrice. La musica punk è tutta angoli oscuri e spaccature della condizione umana." Spike tirò fuori una sigaretta e iniziò ad accenderla; lei gliela sfilò dalle dita, indicando il cartello 'Qui non si fuma'."

"Peccato che tu non sia umano. Ora Sssh. "

Tornarono indietro dal dormitorio senza incidenti ( _era ora che qualcosa andasse per il verso giusto!_ ) e tornarono di nuovo da Giles, dove una Willow assonnata li accolse con sollievo. Giles era ancora assorbito in qualcosa sulla sua scrivania.

"Avete avuto fortuna con i libri?"

"No," disse Willow, il rimpianto evidente nella sua voce. "Abbiamo trovato alcuni buoni incantesimi che potrebbero, sai, farvi sembrare meno due pericolosi criminali rilasciati su cauzione. Oh, e Xander e Anya sono passati e hanno lasciato la tenda e tutto il resto. Xander dice che vi può incontrare la mattina per aiutarvi a preparare tutto, se vuoi. "

"Suona come un piano. Ooh, la sedia ha un portabicchieri!"

"Sì, Xander ha detto che ha cercato tutta roba di qualità, veramente di classe. Beh, con la qualità che si può acquistare con i cento dollari che Giles ha dato loro."

"Wow, grande spendaccione."

"Sì," mormorò Giles, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo libro. "Perché un disoccupato ex bibliotecario non ha niente di meglio da fare con i suoi fondi limitati che spendere sulla protezione solare di un vampiro sgradito." Il vampiro in questione era appoggiato contro il bancone della cucina, e stava fissando tragicamente la sua tazza di sangue.

"Inoltre, Anya ti ha lasciato un biglietto". Willow glielo passò con un sorriso.

Era tutto bianco e scintillante e confezionato con nastri e colombe e aveva la scritta 'Congratulazioni per il vostro matrimonio!' tutta perlata e in rilievo, in un elaborato corsivo. Anya aveva inserito la parola 'FINTO' prima di 'matrimonio' con la sua solita nonsense. Nascosta all'interno c'era una banconota da cinque dollari un po' logora. Sotto la poesia senza dubbio sdolcinata stampata sulla finta pergamena (Buffy si rifiutò di leggerla) Xander e Anya avevano firmato entrambi con i loro nomi, come promesso; 'Anya' era una distesa gioiosa di ghirigori, mentre 'Xander' era uno scarabocchio quasi illeggibile che sapeva di risentimento e diceva chiaramente: 'non voglio fare questo, ma Anya ha detto che se non lo faccio, stasera non si farà sesso'.

"Wow." Buffy sventolò il biglietto verso Giles. "Qualcosa da aggiungere al nostro mucchio di regali nuziali, signor Giles?"

"Ho appena pagato per una tenda montabile, quattro teloni e una sedia da campeggio con un portabicchieri e credo di aver adempiuto ampiamente ai miei doveri. In realtà, dal momento che non ho ricevuto nessun resto o ricevuta, ho il sospetto di aver pagato anche per quel biglietto. Spike, se non togli la mano da quel decanter, te la taglio."

Capitolo 4: Escalation (prima parte)

Spike riprese velocemente la sua posa scomposta poeticamente tragica. "Non si può nemmeno fare un brindisi al giorno delle mie nozze?"

"Non con il mio Glenlivet."

"È come se non ci augurassi affatto la felicità." Spike mise il broncio durante il tragitto verso il divano, dove prese invece un bel sorso del cognac di Giles, re-infilando poi la bottiglia tra i cuscini. "Sei tu quello che ci ha messi insieme, dopotutto."

"Sì, beh." Giles si tolse gli occhiali e chiuse il libro davanti a sé. "Per quanto divertente sia stata quest'intera giornata, suggerisco che ora tutti noi ci prendiamo il nostro inadeguato periodo di riposo. Willow, vuoi un passaggio fino al dormitorio? "

Willow accettò con entusiasmo, e dopo una rapida raffica di addii e di abbracci e un piccolo cenno nervoso a Spike, lei e Giles furono fuori dalla porta. Un attimo dopo, Giles rientrò, raccolse un righello dalla scrivania, e misurò con ostentazione il livello di Scotch nel decanter, prima di andarsene di nuovo con uno sguardo di avvertimento verso Spike.

"Allora, Cacciatrice," disse Spike con voce strascicata, prendendo un altro sorso di cognac. "Finalmente soli." La sua voce era come il velluto.

"Già. E ora puoi godere il tuo dormire qui da solo su questo divano bitorzoluto, mentre io vado a dormire piacevolmente da sola nella stanza degli ospiti. Su lenzuola di cotone egiziano." Buffy raccolse il suo cuscino pieno di roba e si diresse lungo il corridoio verso il bagno.

Spike guardò il suo sedere mentre si allontanava, poi si sfilò lo spolverino e lo stese per tutta la lunghezza del divano, facendo penzolare i piedi fuori da una parte. Si assopì al suono della doccia.

\---

BEEP! ... BEEP! ... BEEP! Suonò l'allarme della cavigliera, facendolo sobbalzare e terminando bruscamente una versione molto piacevole (vale a dire, sconcia e sanguinaria) del sogno dell'opzione uno. Mentre si metteva a sedere un po' intontito, il suono terminò. Una rapida occhiata confermò che la giacca di Giles era di nuovo sul suo gancio, quindi ovviamente era passato un po' di tempo.

Buffy arrivò con passi pesanti nella stanza. "Non posso credere che la camera di Giles sia distante più di cinquanta piedi da questo stupido divano." I suoi capelli erano ancora umidi ed era in pigiama, il riflesso metallico della cavigliera visibile attraverso la flanella.

Spike la guardò dall'alto in basso. "Che cosa c'è su tutto il tuo pigiama, amore?"

"È sushi. È il mio piagiama Yummy sushi." Buffy avanzò verso il divano. "Qui, girati in modo che la tua testa sia dall'altra parte."

"Hmm. Yummy Sushi, dici." Spike si appoggiò a lei mentre lei lo tirava per posizionarlo come voleva, inalando il suo profumo di sapone e visto che c'era, catturando anche un'ottima sbirciata lungo la scollatura del pigiama. Era piuttosto appassionato di sushi, lo era davvero, con un sacco di wasabi. Voleva scattare in piedi e dare una bella mangiata al maguro che giaceva giusto sulla cresta del suo seno, ma adesso era molto meno ubriaco di prima (sebbene non ancora sobrio, ovviamente) e aveva riacquistato il proprio senso di autoconservazione, così decise di mangiarla in tutti i modi non letterali, in quei modi che non l'avrebbero portato alla morte immediata. Senza trucco, lei sembrava e profumava più gustosa che mai.

Aggiunse il pigiama Yummy sushi alla sua lista.

Buffy guardò in cagnesco i suoi piedi per l'ultima volta e si diresse lungo il corridoio.

BEEP! ... BEEP! ... BEEP!

Tornò, e senza dire una parola tirò il divano alcuni piedi più vicino alla sala, e se ne andò di nuovo.

Dopo alcuni minuti, Spike pensò che le cose fossero disposte come lei voleva, così si girò su un fianco, con la speranza di riprendere quel sogno dell'opzione numero uno, che era stato interrotto in una fase molto interessante. Piegò le ginocchia per stare più comodo.

BEEP! ... BEEP! ... BEEP!

Raddrizzò le gambe e il segnale acustico si fermò. Le piegò di nuovo.

BEEP! ... BEEP! ... BEEP!

Buffy si precipitò nuovamente fuori in corridoio, con un'aria folle e un po' disordinata. Tirò il divano di un altro piede più vicino al corridoio, stringendogli le caviglie tra le sue mani forti, e si chinò a guardare Spike dritto negli occhi, le pupille illuminate dalla pazzia di chi è privato del sonno.

"SE MUOVI I PIEDI ANCORA UNA VOLTA, GIURO CHE TI STRAPPO VIA LA TESTA A MANI NUDE."

Spike era abbastanza certo che la Cacciatrice si sarebbe arrabbiata ancora di più se avesse saputo che in quella posizione aveva una vista perfetta di entrambi i suoi seni, penzolanti come mele mature all'interno del suo pigiama dalla scollatura inappropriatamente larga, così saggiamente non disse nulla.

Con un'ultima stretta di avvertimento sulle sue caviglie, Buffy scomparve di nuovo. Spike riprese cautamente una posizione comoda, posizionò il braccio sotto la testa, e alla fine scivolò di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni.

In questo nuovo sogno, aveva un piatto di pasta wasabi, e la Cacciatrice era stesa davanti a lui con delle fette di pesce crudo posizionate strategicamente sul suo corpo nudo. Yummy sushi, davvero. Ne fece una scorpacciata.

\---

TBC


	5. Escalation (seconda parte)

** Capitolo 4: Escalation (seconda parte)  **

_Traduce Kasumi_

Xander lì incontrò un'ora prima del sorgere del sole, con del nastro adesivo per la tenda montabile, una scatola di ciambelle e tazze di caffè per Buffy, e uno sguardo poco accogliente per Spike.

Spike rimase imperturbabile. "Oh, MOLTE grazie Xander per la tua calorosa e generosa ospitalità." Si inchinò in modo sardonico.

"Taci, Malvagio Nonmorto. Non sono qui per aiutare te." Xander aiutò Buffy a posizionare i pezzi del telaio sotto la luce dei lampioni. "È solo che, non voglio che Buffy subisca le conseguenze della tua morte polverosa prima di aver sistemato tutto quanto."

Spike si accaparrò una delle tazze di caffè. "Oh, certo, la Cacciatrice potrebbe sporcarsi quelle preziose mani bianco giglio mentre strofina la vernice."

"Ehi, mi sporco le mani continuamente." Buffy era arrabbiata e un po' confusa, mentre cercava di distinguere i vari pezzi del telaio della tenda.

"Certo che lo fai." Sorrise al ricordo di una Vera Buffy Sporca dalla notte precedente.

"Non è quello di cui sto parlando." Xander grugnì un poco, facendo scattare alcuni pezzi in posizione. "Stavo pensando alla notte scorsa. A proposito di ciò che potrebbe accadere se tu diventassi polvere mentre sei ancora collegato a Buffy con la cavigliera. A parte, sai, i fuochi d'artificio e la mega parata di festeggiamento."

Spike gettò metà del caffè a terra e riempì la tazza con il contenuto della sua fiaschetta preferita. Buona cosa che avesse rabboccato le proprie riserve prima che l'Osservatore avesse tirato fuori il righello per verificare i livelli. "Dimmi." Si appoggiò contro il muro della banca, ammirando la propria opera della notte precedente. Era davvero una 'F' molto maschia ed espressiva.

Xander tirò il tetto della tenda sopra il telaio. "Vedi, quando un vampiro diventa polvere, prende tutto quello che indossa con lui. Scarpe, vestiti, gioielli, a volte anche il paletto che lo ha colpito, se non lo tiri fuori abbastanza velocemente. ... Buffy, aiutami a sollevare questo, così possiamo cominciare a montare le staffe. Chiederei a Spike di aiutarmi, ma poi mi verrebbe voglia di dargli un pugno."

Buffy fece spallucce mentre teneva sollevato il tetto. "Sì, sono diventata una specie di esperta sul processo di polverizzamento dei vampiri, ormai. Allora, cosa, lui diventa polvere, e si polverizza anche la palla al piede elettronica? Non vedo il problema. A parte il solito dilemma morale se fare del male ad una creatura indifesa, che comunque sto già superando." Spike le lanciò un'occhiataccia, tracannando il proprio alcol al gusto di caffè.

Xander montò velocemente le gambe della tenda ad ogni angolo. "Dipende da come funzionano queste cose. Se siamo fortunati, quando si disintegra una delle due unità, l'altra diventa dormiente. Poi avresti solo un bel pezzo di gioielleria obbligatoria fino a quando Willow non riesce a capire come toglierla con la magia, oppure convinciamo la Polizia a lasciarti stare. Nessun problema." Mise l'ultima delle gambe della tenda a terra, osservando la struttura completata. "Montiamo le pareti adesso."

"E se non siamo fortunati?" Buffy srotolò un pezzo di telo in vinile, che ERA piuttosto sottile.

"Se non siamo fortunati, le cavigliere lavorano su un sistema di chiamata e risposta. Quindi ognuna di loro invia un segnale radio, e se non ottiene risposta, o la risposta indica che l'altra unità è troppo lontana, il segnale acustico si avvia. La tua cavigliera è sintonizzata con quella di Spike. Significa che, se la sua cavigliera scompare, la tua unità continuerà ad inviare segnali ma senza ottenere alcuna risposta."

Buffy congelò sul posto mentre stava agganciando la parete. "Comincerebbe a suonare ..."

"... E non smetterebbe mai." finì Xander, guardandola con occhi seri.

Spike ridacchiò. "Sarebbe maledettamente esilarante. Eccetto per la parte dove io non sono lì per vederlo."

Buffy poteva sentire arrivare il mal di testa. O meglio, sentiva il suo mal-di-testa-da-aver-dormito-solo-due-ore che si intensificava in un mal di testa da la-mia-vita-fa-schifo. "Quindi ridurre Spike in polvere è fuori dal gioco per ora."

"Da qui il mio ti-aiuto-mentre-tu-aiuti-lui". Xander si spolverò le mani. "O-kay, così adesso abbiamo quel lato aperto. Basta direzionarlo verso qualsiasi posto che richieda le abilità di pulizia di Spike, et voilà! Scudo portatile per vampiro. Abbiamo solo bisogno di mettere un po' di nastro adesivo all'interno di quei teloni per assicurarci che non passi il sole, e magari mettere un paio di rocce per appesantire i bordi, e siete pronti per la vostra giornata di NON-biscottato Servizio Sociale. "

"Bene allora. Pausa ciambelle? "Buffy si stabilì sulla propria sedia da campeggio, posizionando il bicchiere di caffè nel supporto porta-bevanda. "Oooh, confortevole."

"Ecco perché l'ho comprata!" Xander alzò il coperchio. "Ehi, hai preso una ciambella con la marmellata?" Guardò Spike con fare accusatorio.

"Certo che l'ho presa. Con tutto quel rosso che veniva fuori? Mi dava la visuale, se non la vera gioia, di uccidere." Spike pulì delicatamente una macchia di zucchero a velo da un angolo della sua bocca.

"Cretino."

Spike allargò le braccia. "MALVAGIO." Notò che un po' di zucchero a velo si era depositato sul risvolto del suo spolverino e lo spazzò via.

"Ah bene. Buona cosa che ho scelto marmellata per tutta la dozzina", disse Xander con gusto, passando una ciambella a Buffy e prendendone un gran morso polveroso e zuccherato della propria. Una parte della marmellata schizzò sul suo mento.

Buffy lo guardò in malo modo. "Devo dire che non sto affatto percependo l'atmosfera da 'sangue degli innocenti'."

"Questo perché Xander è qui. Guarda me." Spike si fece più vicino e scelse un'altra ciambella.

"Ehi!" Protestò Xander con la bocca piena di marmellata.

Spike lo ignorò e fissò gli occhi con quelli di Buffy. Lei alzò le sopracciglia in segno di sfida. Lui alzò lentamente la ciambella alla bocca e affondò i denti proprio nel bordo. Il più piccolo schizzo di marmellata colò fuori e finì in un angolo della sua bocca.

Buffy iniziò ad avere caldo.

Morso dopo morso divorò la ciambella, la lingua di tanto in tanto che scivolava fuori per catturare una goccia di marmellata o uno sbuffo di zucchero a velo. Dopo aver infilato l'ultimo boccone dietro le sue malvagie labbra curvate in un sorriso, leccò lo zucchero a velo da ogni dito. Buffy guardò ogni malvagio momento.

"Vedi Cacciatrice? E tutto nella tecnica." Spolverò nuovamente i risvolti dello spolverino.

"Completamente malvagio", riuscì a dire Buffy, che non avrebbe più guardato una ciambella alla marmellata allo stesso modo.

Xander si sfregò le mani vivacemente causando una pioggia di zucchero a velo. "Sai, per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare a fare battute allegre, il sole sarà qui fra poco. Facciamo questa cosa."

\---

Esattamente alle 7:00 di mattina, una macchina della polizia arrivò e parcheggiò sul marciapiede, una berlina di lusso argentata al seguito. La tenda era stata posizionata contro il pilastro di sinistra dell'ingresso della banca (Buffy aveva decretato che il "CK!" era un po' meno offensivo del "FU") e Spike era all'interno, al riparo dalla luce del sole che stava sorgendo. Probabilmente bevendo. Buffy guardò con un po' di risentimento mentre i due ufficiali scendevano dal veicolo di pattuglia. Con sua grande sorpresa, il capo della polizia scese dalla berlina argentata. Poi decise che non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpresa. Dopotutto, lui era venuto lì per gongolare.

Xander era partito da pochi minuti per cercare di dormire un altro po' prima del suo turno pomeridiano di consegna delle pizze, lasciando dietro di sé sette ciambelle alla marmellata (se n'era presa un'altra da mangiare sulla strada di casa) e due bicchieri di caffè. Buffy era assolutamente certa che quella non fosse abbastanza caffeina per lei. Stava galleggiando in una nebbia di mal di testa con l'aggiunta di un surplus di zuccheri e una vaga indigestione, e il pensiero più importante nella sua mente era che avrebbe avuto un pomeriggio d'inferno a prendere appunti durante la lezione di filosofia. (Il secondo pensiero più importante era che se avesse mangiato un'altra di quelle ciambelle alla marmellata, avrebbe anche potuto dire addio a quei pantaloni di pelle, e il terzo pensiero era che avrebbe dovuto far mangiare a Spike tutte le ciambelle alla marmellata, preferibilmente a torso nudo e con un dosatore supplementare di zucchero a velo, e a quel punto smise di pensare, perché ovviamente il suo cervello era molto malvagio.)

"Allora, signora Summers." Il capo della polizia venne a stare in piedi davanti a lei, un piccolo sorriso insignificante agli angoli della bocca. "Grazie per essere stata così sollecita." Guardò la tenda. "È arrivato il circo?"

"No, noi ... uh ... Abbiamo pensato che, sa, il sole avrebbe reso più difficile per Spike lo svolgimento del suo dovere civico. Sa, con le scottature e... i colpi di sole ... il cancro della pelle ... " si interruppe, quando fu chiaro che al capo Benson non gliene importava affatto.

"Allora presumo che lui sia lì, pronto a mettersi al lavoro." Il capo della polizia si era spostato un po' più a est, in modo che il sole fosse proprio sopra la sua spalla, il che era completamente ingiusto. Buffy strizzò i suoi stanchi occhi non appena iniziarono a lacrimare.

"Sì, abbiamo pensato che, um, la profanità fosse probabilmente il posto migliore per iniziare. Pensando ai bambini e tutto il resto."

"Naturalmente." L'uomo indicò le due divise, un ingombrante uomo dai capelli a spazzola, che stava trasportando un bidone di secchi e spazzole e liquidi per la pulizia e una frizzante donna dalla mascella quadrata." Gli ufficiali Lin e Michaels qui presenti, supervisioneranno il vostro lavoro e vi daranno istruzioni sui migliori metodi per la rimozione dei graffiti e sui prodotti appropriati da usare."

 _Fantastico._ "Odio chiedere questo, ma ... ho una lezione all'una. So che abbiamo un programma e non sto tentando, sa, di tirarmici fuori, ma ... "

"Effettivamente, noi preferiamo che lavoriate fino alle undici. Le aziende della strada principale hanno chiesto che le loro vetrine non siano bloccate durante l'ora di pranzo."

"Ah, allora... va bene."

Il capo annuì vivacemente e tese la propria mano. Scura in viso, Buffy la prese, stringendola un po' più del dovuto. Ma l'uomo non batté ciglio. "Grazie per il vostro servizio a Sunnydale, signora Summers. Non vedo l'ora di rivedervi presto ... ". Disse qualche parola a bassa voce ai suoi ufficiali e poi si diresse verso la macchina.

 _Se non ti vedo prima io,_ brontolò Buffy mentre la sua bella macchina di lusso scivolava agevolmente via dal marciapiede. Ma almeno la parte divertente della giornata (almeno in teoria) stava per cominciare: far fare a Spike delle cose che non voleva fare.

C'era stato un breve scontro prima di lasciare l'appartamento di Giles per Main Street, proprio per il fatto che stavano lasciando l'appartamento di Giles per Main Street, il che era finito con Spike che pieno di risentimento (e sotto la minaccia di un severo dolore fisico che gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere di non essere stato polverizzato) aveva ammesso che liberarsi da queste cavigliere era della massima priorità, e che sarebbero stati (come l'aveva messa lui) 'maledettamente fottuti' fino a quando questo compito non sarebbe stato portato a termine. Ma il suo buon umore della notte precedente era scomparso assieme ai fumi del whisky, ed ora era irritabile, imbronciato e semplicemente scontroso. Così fu con non poca trepidazione che Buffy si avvicinò all'apertura in ombra del loro Scudo Per Vampiri, affiancato da Ufficiali Portanti Doni, per dire loro di darsi da fare. (Aveva anche considerato brevemente i pro di far brevettare questo Scudo per Vampiri, che sembrava qualcosa di interessante e che avrebbe avuto sicuramente un mercato, ma poi aveva ammesso a se stessa che una Cacciatrice non avrebbe dovuto mettere in vendita dei prodotti destinati a mantenere _in vita_ dei vampiri).

Con il sole alto, l'interno della tenda brillava di un verde scuro, come una foresta claustrofobica di plastica. Spike era stravaccato sulla sua sedia da campeggio pieno di risentimento, proprio come immaginava sarebbe apparso Satana se fosse andato in campeggio a Adirondacks, con gli occhi che le lanciavano pugnali da sotto quelle spesse sopracciglia scure, ma poi gli ufficiali avanzarono dietro di lei, e il suo volto s'illuminò come il Natale.

"Ufficiale Michaels! Che piacevole sorpresa!"

Spike sgattaiolò ai suoi piedi come una pantera e scivolò in avanti a baciare l'ufficiale Michaels sulla mano. Buffy guardò inorridita mentre la donna _arrossiva_. Il viso di Lin si contrasse in qualcosa che Buffy non riuscì ad interpretare (probabilmente fastidio, perché si trattava di Spike), posò giù il suo carico e tornò fuori dalla tenda; e Buffy vide la sua ombra sul telo mentre si posizionava all'esterno.

Spike e Michaels parlavano a bassa voce, le loro teste ravvicinate, e piuttosto che dare l'idea che le importasse che cosa stessero dicendo, Buffy raggiunse la propria sedia e si sedette a braccia conserte, facendo tamburellare le dita sul bicipite. La fiaschetta di Spike era nel suo portabicchieri; la prese con cautela con due dita e la posò a terra, sostituendola con il suo secondo e ultimo bicchiere di caffè.

Michaels consegnò a Spike una grossa busta e lui la ricompensò con un sorriso affascinante - quello che Buffy gli vedeva usare quando era sicuro di aver catturato la sua preda - e si chinò a sussurrarle in un orecchio. Lei ridacchiò - RIDACCHIO'! - e allungò il braccio di fianco a lui per tirare fuori qualcosa dal bidone con l'attrezzatura che avevano portato. (Buffy era abbastanza certa che l'ufficiale Groupie avesse deliberatamente strofinato certe parti di sé stessa contro certe parti di Spike mentre lo faceva, anche se da dove era seduta era difficile dirlo con certezza, ma si rifiutava di allungare il collo per controllare. Comunque, lo sguardo compiaciuto sul volto di Spike sembrava abbastanza rivelatore.) Buffy si aspettava quasi che la mano dell'ufficiale tenesse qualcosa di vagamente osceno, come manette rosa shocking o un frustino o forse un contenitore Tupperware di gelatina al limone, ma invece era una spazzola. Non un pennello morbido o un pennello ispido e ruvido, ma un pennello di dure setole lucide che nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe utilizzato sui propri capelli. Se quello veniva utilizzato in qualche strano gioco osceno, lei non voleva sapere il come.

Spike mormorò qualcosa in una voce profonda, scura e intensa come il cioccolato, e l'agente Michaels sorrise adorante (!!!), fece un passo più vicino a Spike e cominciò a strofinare la lettera ' F ' con la spazzola metallica.

"Ehi," gridò Buffy. "È Spike che dovrebbe fare tutto il lavoro."

Spike le lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, sorridendo. "Mi sta solo facendo vedere come si fa, amore. L'Ufficiale Michaels qui presente è un'esperta nelle tecniche di rimozione dei graffiti. Non posso pulirlo correttamente se non so come si fa." Michaels si beava della sua approvazione, e lanciò uno sguardo avvelenato verso Buffy.

"Bene, ora lo sai, e sapere - come si dice - è metà del lavoro. Penso che ora possiamo continuare da soli." Buffy si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, sentendosi come la Regina Stronza di Stronzonia. Che in realtà era una sensazione piacevole. Domani avrebbe potuto portare con sé una tiara.

Un'altra conversazione sussurrata e poi uno sguardo condiviso pieno di sentimento, e Michaels lasciò la tenda a malincuore. Spike si appoggiò al pilastro del 'FU' e iniziò ad accendere una sigaretta.

"Seriamente, Spike, puoi tornare al lavoro?" Buffy bevve un po' del suo freddo caffè amaro.

Spike prese un buon tiro di sigaretta, poi la guardò cupamente. "Guarda, Summers, abbiamo già avuto il discorso di ispirazione su ciò che deve essere fatto in modo che possiamo sbarazzarci di queste catene, e di quanto dolore dovrò sopportare se me la prendo comoda. Non sono estraneo al lavoro duro e al fatto di sporcarsi le mani, ok? Ho fatto un sacco di scavi per raggiungere la gemma di Amara, no? Voglio solo fumare un po', prima di procedere."

"Si può fumare e smacchiare allo stesso tempo. Voglio solo finire il prima possibile." I loro occhi si incontrarono. Alla fine, Spike sospirò.

"Va bene, Cacciatrice. Sta' calma. Non serve che ti attorcigli le mutande. (NdT: è un modo di dire. L'ho lasciato perché lo riprende sotto)" Si sfilò lo spolverino e la camicia rossa e li depose sopra il bidone con l'attrezzatura per pulire, poi cominciò a strofinare saltuariamente, la sigaretta tra le labbra.

"Le mie mutandine non sono affari tuoi." Buffy aggiunse le braccia di Spike alla lista delle cose che doveva avere il suo uomo ideale. Quella piccola fossetta che scompariva e ricompariva nel suo deltoide mentre strofinava era ipnotica.

"Ma guarda un po', hai la luna storta oggi? Sembri tutta fastidiosa e prepotente. Avresti bisogno di una frusta per completare l'immagine." Spense la sigaretta e le diresse uno sguardo approfondito dalla testa ai piedi.

"Purtroppo, le fruste non si trovano sugli scaffali dei nostri migliori negozi di Sunnydale. O in quelli meno di classe. E nemmeno allo S-mart."

"Ci sono se sai dove guardare. Ne avevo una dove stavo prima, era di un ottimo cuoio. Posso andarla a prendere per te e insegnarti ad usarla nel modo giusto."

"No! Non voglio imparare ad utilizzare una frusta!" Sibilò Buffy, sperando che gli agenti di polizia non stessero ascoltando.

"Ah no?" Spike fece spallucce e strofinò la 'F' un altro poco. "È un peccato."

"Sì, beh, mi dispiace deluderti."

Strofinò ancora per qualche minuto in un beato silenzio. Buffy guardava e sorseggiava il suo caffè. _Mmmmm_. E stava totalmente pensando solo al caffè.

"Potrei trovarti un frustino", disse lui alla fine. "Si va meglio da vicino."

"No, grazie." Buffy guardò la busta che l'ufficiale Michaels gli aveva dato, che faceva capolino dalla tasca del suo spolverino, e colse l'occasione per cambiare argomento. "Allora, è un ulteriore regalo di nozze? O semplicemente una lettera d'amore dalla tua più grande fan?"

"Come?" Buffy fece un cenno verso la sua tasca. "Oh, questa? Non lo so. Ha detto che era da parte di tutta la stazione di polizia." La tirò fuori, la rigirò un paio di volte, la pesò in mano, poi la gettò a Buffy. "Non ci sono soldi dentro. Perché non me la leggi?"

"Spero che non sia nulla di volgare." Buffy fece scivolare il lembo della busta sotto al dito e tirò fuori il biglietto. "Awww, stanno 'Pensando a Te!' Immagino che non riuscissero a trovare un biglietto con su scritto 'pensieri lussuriosi da parte delle tue Groupies alla stazione di polizia,' o 'Godetevi il vostro servizio comunitario obbligatorio!'"

"Suppongo di no." Spike continuava a strofinare, un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul volto.

Buffy aprì il biglietto. "Cavolo, con quante persone hai flirtato alla stazione?"

"Non lo so, quanti dipendenti ha il dipartimento di polizia di Sunnyhell?"

Buffy contò. "Hai una ventina ... no, aspetta, ce ne sono di più sul retro... una trentina di firme. Un sacco di cuori speranzosi. Un paio di numeri di telefono ancora più speranzosi." Lo guardò in malo modo. "Compreso quello dell'agente Michaels."

"Non posso far niente per il mio magnetismo animale, amore. I tipi delle forze dell'ordine sono particolarmente sensibili all'immagine del cattivo ragazzo. Le loro abitudini fanno in modo che abbiano il desiderio di metterci le manette e farci un bel interrogatorio." Finì di cancellare la ' F ' con un colpo enfatico della spazzola e uno sguardo nostalgico sul volto. “A volte c'è una coppia che vuole giocare al 'Poliziotto buono e poliziotto cattivo.' Però alla fine sono di solito entrambi cattivi, il che va sempre bene."

Buffy gettò il biglietto dietro di sé; che colpì il telo con un suono soddisfacente. "Beh, sono sicura che puoi radunare un bel po' di poliziotti di entrambi i generi con tutti i numeri di telefono che hai raccolto."

Spike fece spallucce e cominciò con la 'U.' "Non ho nessun telefono".

"Sul serio? Giles ha un telefono. "

"Sì, beh." Spike si concentrò su una goccia particolarmente resistente di vernice. "Non posso dire che mi dispiacerebbe una bella scopata. E mi piace flirtare con una donna che sa quello che vuole. È solo che non è la stessa cosa senza l'inseguimento."

Il viso di Buffy si oscurò. "Intendi l'uccisione."

"Non sto parlando di uccidere, Cacciatrice." Spike si sedette, frugò nello spolverino, e infine trovò una fiaschetta. ( _Ma quante fiaschette ha?_ Si chiese Buffy, fissando in malo modo quella accanto alla propria sedia.) Svitò il coperchio e bevve un sorso prima di continuare con una voce piatta e molto pratica. "Non voglio negare che mi manca. È quello che sono, quello che faccio, e adesso che non c'è più, non mi sento più lo stesso. Non sono sicuro di quello che sono in questo momento. E non hai il diritto di storcere il naso. Tu uccidi i demoni ogni notte, ne hai uccisi sei solo poche ore fa, e non puoi dirmi che non ti piaccia. Ti ho visto. Ne hai amato ogni minuto."

"E? Erano dei demoni. È il mio lavoro." Buffy si sentiva sorprendentemente calma, mentre discuteva sull'uccidere con il proprio nemico mortale mentre sorseggiavano qualcosa insieme. Era come se in quel momento quella tenda inondata da luce verde fosse tutto il loro mondo, e loro fossero le uniche due creature sopravvissute dopo l'apocalisse. Condividendo l'ultimo brindisi sotto la bandiera di una tregua.

"Si, lo è. E tu ami veramente il tuo lavoro." Spike si appoggiò contro il pilastro e la fissò. "Quello che sto dicendo è che, anche uccidere è poco divertente se tutti si allineano in fila come dei robot. Ti sentiresti allo stesso modo, se i demoni venissero a bussare alla tua porta e si scoprissero il collo per essere dilaniati? E con lo scopare è la stessa cosa. È buono per l'ego, sapere che potrei schioccare le dita e avere a disposizione una signora ammiccante in uniforme che mi metta le manette e mi faccia per bene, ma in pratica è noioso. Uccidere non è appagante senza la lotta, e così una scopata non è buona senza la seduzione. Questo è l'inseguimento che intendevo." Guardò in basso e prese un altro sorso del Glenlivet di Giles. "Preferisco essere polvere piuttosto che annoiato. Da quello che ho sentito, per noi vampiri non c'è più nulla dopo la dissoluzione del nostro corpo. Si svanisce nell'oblio. E la noia è come l'oblio, tranne che per il lusso di essere ignari di quello che ti sta accadendo." Fece roteare la fiaschetta mentre meditava. "Inoltre, mi puoi immaginare al telefono? A telefonare ad una ragazza per una chiacchierata? Non è il mio stile." Incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Buffy, sembrando stranamente vulnerabile.

Buffy sentiva di dover dire qualcosa di impertinente, qualcosa per abbattere l'ego di Spike, per far diventare quegli occhi così sensibili di nuovo cattivi e distanti, invece lo guardò e sorseggiò il proprio caffè mentre lui beveva il suo Scotch.

Pochi minuti dopo, Spike mise via nuovamente la fiaschetta e tornò al lavoro in silenzio.

\---

Naturalmente, il silenzio non durò.

Spike era tornato apparentemente di buon umore, nonostante fosse solo (lei dedusse) leggermente ubriaco. Ed apparentemente ad uno Spike di Buon Umore Chippato piacevano particolarmente due cose: Infastidire Buffy e Cantare.

Buffy non riusciva a decidere quale fosse il peggiore. Tecnicamente, anche il Cantare cadeva sotto la cerchia dell'Annoiare Buffy, ma era un tale speciale sottogenere, così specializzato nell'infastidirla tutto su una volta, che pensava dovesse stare più in alto in classifica.

Non aiutava il fatto che la prima canzone che Spike cantò avesse un ritornello che ripeteva spesso "Cattive, cattive menti" che era esattamente quello a cui lei stava pensando prima, per cui si chiese brevemente se i vampiri avessero sviluppato la capacità di leggere nel pensiero nel corso del tempo e, se fosse così, sarebbe assolutamente morta di vergogna lì sul posto, proprio di fronte alla banca principale di Sunnydale, se lui avesse saputo tutto quello che lei aveva pensato di lui quella mattina mentre lo guardava al lavoro. Ma poi diventò qualcosa sul picchiare un monello con una mazza da baseball, e lei decise che lui avesse solamente un gusto schifoso per la musica, e sarebbe morta ascoltando Spike cantare musica scadente, proprio lì di fronte alla banca principale di Sunnydale.

Poi lui finì la 'U' e dovettero spostare la tenda davanti all'altro lato dell'ingresso della banca, il che coinvolse la raccolta da parte di Buffy di tutte le rocce che fissavano i bordi della tenda a terra e il loro trasferimento sulla sedia da campeggio, assieme alla scatola di ciambelle e al portabicchieri (che conteneva ora solo mezzo bicchiere di caffè), la fiaschetta di Spike e il biglietto di auguri fastidioso, mentre Spike tratteneva il telaio per evitare che soffiasse via col vento così convenientemente forte, e poi i due di loro che si spostavano con la tenda e la sedia e la scatola delle forniture a destra in modo che tutto rimanesse sotto la tenda, e poi Buffy che riposizionava tutte le rocce, mentre Spike teneva nuovamente il telaio, fino a quando tutto fosse dove doveva essere e Spike potesse iniziare con la 'C'. Almeno la banca non era ancora aperta, così il loro strano balletto non ebbe un pubblico a parte per le guardie di sicurezza notturne della banca, che li guardavano confusi con la mascella spalancata attraverso l'apertura della tenda mentre loro passavano davanti alle porte di vetro. (Buffy non perse tempo ad immaginare quello che l'Ufficiale Silenzioso e l'Ufficiale Battona potessero pensare del processo, guardando all'esterno.) E dopo di questo la seduta di Buffy fu coperta di polvere di roccia, e lei non aveva abbastanza tovaglioli rimasti per pulirla adeguatamente. (Si sedette in ogni caso, perché avere un sedere impolverato era sempre meglio che rimanere in piedi per altre (controllò l'orologio) due ore e mezza.)

E per tutto il tempo Spike cantò di Sheena (che era 'punk punk, una punk rocker' _ripetuto_ _all'infinito_ ) e il KKK (che le aveva portato via il suo bambino) e non volendo scendere nel seminterrato (che diavolo?), puntualizzato da occasionali commenti maleducati, volgari, o solamente casuali e irritanti. (Per la cronaca, lei non era d'accordo che il suo punto esclamativo sbilenco fosse 'geniale' o che Giles avrebbe dovuto dargli un mantenimento o che Charles Manson era stato solo 'frainteso' e che forse tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era solo una bella festa di compleanno. E poi cantò un'ALTRA canzone su QUESTO.)

Quando Spike ebbe finalmente strofinato via gli ultimi tratti di punto esclamativo, erano così vicini alle undici e Buffy era talmente sovraccarica di irritazione (verso Spike) e risentimento (verso il capo della polizia, l'intero dipartimento e anche verso Spike) e di stanchezza (chissàperchi? Spike!) che non suggerì nemmeno che passassero al compito successivo e di fatto non le importava nemmeno più se avessero mai finito di pulire, perché poteva semplicemente tagliare il piede di Spike, polverizzare lui, e portare la sua cavigliera in giro con sé nella borsetta. Andarsene all'Havana. Eccetto che non l'Havana, perché Spike aveva cantato anche di questo, ed aveva smontato il suo interesse per le isole paradisiache per sempre. Forse il Bhutan. Aveva sentito dire che era un posto interessante. Avevano il tasso più alto di Felicità Nazionale o qualcosa di simile. Poteva puntare su questo.

"Bhutan?" Ripeté Spike, la sigaretta tra le labbra. Oh Dio, aveva detto tutto questo ad alta voce? O solo il pezzo finale? "Il Bhutan non è quel posto con tutti quegli uccelli allegri dipinti sulle pareti?" Fece scattare l'accendino. Sembrava anche incline a passare al loro compito successivo.

"Io... non lo so, non ho mai sentito parlare dell'arte del Bhutan sui volatili allegri."

"Non i volatili, Cacciatrice. L'altro tipo di 'uccelli'." Spike sorrise, prendendo una lunga e suggestiva boccata dalla sigaretta. "Generalmente quelli MOLTO FELICI, se sai cosa voglio dire."

"Oh, BLEAH. Veramente? Spike, dimmi una cosa, ma vai proprio in cerca di queste curiosità disgustose o te lo sei solo inventato?" Sperava contro ogni speranza che il significato della Felicità Interna Lorda indicasse qualcos'altro, perché, BLEAH.

"Ora, Cacciatrice, celebrare il corpo umano in tutta la sua gloria è una bella tradizione artistica risalente all'epoca classica. Più di un grande artista ha usato la propria mano per rappresentare l'essenza della mascolinità. Dovresti provarci ogni tanto."

Erano un sacco di grandi parole, e Buffy era troppo stanca per elaborarle, ma era abbastanza sicura che il significato di fondo fosse malvagio, così afferrò una ciambella e gliela gettò contro, sperando che si spiacciccasse sul suo volto.

Lui la afferrò al volo ( _stupidi riflessi da vampiro_ ) e sorrise. "Grazie Cacciatrice. Potrei giusto darci un morso." La addentò in modo lascivo, e la marmellata sporcò gli angoli della sua bocca.

Buffy pensò che questo morso fosse ancora più eccitante di quello che aveva dato alla ciambella che aveva mangiato in precedenza, perché ora poteva vedere il suo dannato deltoide, che si fletteva mentre portava la ciambella alla bocca, ed era semplicemente irritante perché ingiusto. Non era giusto che lui baciasse come se fosse un gelato costoso e aveva addominali e braccia deliziose e non aveva effettivamente bisogno di dormire, almeno non quanto lei, e poteva mangiare tutte le ciambelle del mondo e restare in forma per entrare nei suoi stupidi jeans, ed era COMPLETAMENTE ingiusto che dovesse fargli da babysitter per almeno una settimana perché lui e la polizia e Giles e probabilmente anche i Poteri Che Sono ce l'avevano con lei.

Ebbene, i pantaloni di pelle verde potevano anche andare in Santa Malora. Avrebbe mangiato un'altra dannata ciambella, e non le sarebbe importato.

Afferrò una ciambella dalla scatola a terra e ci diede un morso nel modo più intelligente, vicino al buco, così da non far fuoriuscire dappertutto la marmellata al lampone, ma NATURALMENTE aveva morso con un po' troppa enfasi, visto che era arrabbiata, e la marmellata schizzò un poco sulla sua mano.

Iniziò a leccarla via (perché tutti gli stupidi tovaglioli erano stati usati per pulire la sedia e adesso avevano stupida polvere di roccia su di loro) quando si rese conto che Spike aveva smesso di mangiare la sua ciambella e la stava guardando di nascosto, con gli occhi scintillanti.

Buffy riconobbe quello sguardo. Era quello che aveva indossato quando avevano combattuto la loro prima volta, nelle sale della Sunnydale High School, e in pratica ogni volta che avevano combattuto uno contro uno, scambiandosi pugni e frecciatine come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Avevano brillato in quel modo anche sotto l'incantesimo di Willow, quando si era chinato e le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio tutti quei suggerimenti malvagi, e aveva fatto quelle cose malvage con le mani e l'aveva tirata a sé per tutti quei baci spinti. Quello sguardo voleva dire DESIDERIO, e in quel momento non le importava se lui voleva il suo sangue o il suo corpo o un dannato pony, perché quello che voleva lei era vendicarsi.

Perciò, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia, Buffy si adagiò sullo schienale della sedia da campeggio, inclinando un po' la testa per esporre la gola, e continuò a leccare la marmellata dalla sua mano, poi tornò alla ciambella, mordicchiandola suggestivamente intorno al bordo.

Dal restringimento dei suoi occhi, poteva dire che Spike avesse capito il suo gioco. Lo vide prendere un altro morso suggestivo apposta, e poi un altro, mangiando delicatamente attorno al centro della marmellata fino a quando fosse rimasta a malapena alcuna ciambella, poi sorseggiò la marmellata che fuoriusciva attraverso le labbra serrate.

Buffy guardò con disinvoltura mentre era girata da un lato e fece scorrere un dito lungo il suo collo, lasciando una scia di zucchero a velo e marmellata proprio sopra la sua vena giugulare. Mise il bordo della ciambella in bocca e succhiò la marmellata con un sensuale "Mmmmmm!" e divorando gli ultimi bocconi di pasticceria con dei morsi veloci e guizzanti.

Sentì Spike avvicinarsi, ed era pronta a dargli un pugno sul naso se lui l'avesse toccata, ma invece lui cadde in ginocchio. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide la sua mano prendere un'altra ciambella dalla scatola. Girò la testa verso di lui, succhiandosi un dito in bocca e trascinandolo lungo il labbro inferiore, riaccavallando le gambe con ostentazione nella sua migliore imitazione di Sharon Stone. Beh, Sharon Stone in pantaloni. Ma erano dei pantaloni davvero sexy.

Gli occhi di Spike viaggiarono deliberatamente sopra il suo corpo come se fosse Sharon Stone completamente nuda, prendendo piccoli e succhianti morsi della sua nuova ciambella. Buffy li poteva sentire sul proprio corpo, ogni punto sensibile che fremeva quando i suoi occhi passavano su di esso. Si leccò le labbra e realizzò che lo zucchero a velo era finito, leccato già tutto via, e che Spike aveva vinto in qualche modo, perché si sentiva tutta come una ciambella alla marmellata, tutta liquida e morbida e commestibile, ed era sicura come l'inferno che non avrebbe perso qualunque cosa fosse questa competizione. Ci era entrata per vincere.

Si sporse in avanti sulla sedia e si chinò lentamente in basso verso la scatola che giaceva tra di loro, prendendo il suo tempo per selezionare la prossima ciambella in modo da essere sicura che Spike desse una bella occhiata al suo collo e al suo seno, ringraziando gli Dei del Guardaroba perché quella mattina aveva optato per una maglia comoda dall'ampio scollo e per uno dei suoi reggiseni preferiti, con delle piccole ciliegie sparse su di esso. Sperava che Spike apprezzasse il tema. Quando lo sentì sporgersi in avanti, si tirò indietro quanto bastava per appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia, la ciambella nella mano destra, il braccio senza ciambella messo di lato per spingere il seno verso il decolltè, fino a quasi farlo uscire dalla maglia.

Non riusciva a guardarlo, non poteva, non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile prima, ma naturalmente lo doveva guardare, e quando lo fece i suoi occhi la stavano bevendo come se lei fosse un bicchiere colmo di quel liquore per cui lui e Giles bisticciavano sempre, mentre continuava a mangiare la sua ciambella morso dopo morso, ma distrattamente, come se non sapesse nemmeno più quello che stava mangiando, e questo la fece eccitare ancora di più di quando lui aveva fatto l'impossibile per eccitarla. Armeggiò con la ciambella, la lasciò quasi cadere tra un boccone e l'altro, e del zucchero a velo cadde sul suo petto e giù nel reggiseno, e Spike diede un gemito strozzato che la fece sentire potente e bella e continuarono a mangiare e a guardare e a mangiare, fino a che le loro ciambelle furono finite nello stesso momento.

Allora raggiungero la scatola in contemporanea, le punte delle dita che si toccarono come ali di farfalla, svolazzanti e fragili, e quindi le ciambelle furono nuovamente nelle loro mani e scivolarono nelle loro bocche, gocciolando marmellata e a loro non importava, erano persi, e finirono anche queste ciambelle, consumate, divorate, e in qualche modo le ginocchia di Spike finirono per premere al lato esterno dei suoi stivali, ed era così vicino, la scatola delle ciambelle era l'unica cosa tra di loro. Guardò in basso e c'era solo una ciambella rimasta e lei doveva averla, era l'ultima ciambella, doveva averla, così si lanciò in basso per prenderla, ma le dita di Spike furono più veloci, e la ciambella fu fuori dalla scatola e nella sua bocca in un attimo, e lui stava sorridendo in trionfo attorno ad essa.

Così lei scivolò giù sul grembo di lui, perché doveva averla, e l'avrebbe presa, così ne prese un morso, e un altro, e un altro, e poi la ciambella sparì e tutto ciò che rimase erano le loro lingue che divoravano, scivolando insieme sullo zucchero e sul lampone ed era proprio come se lo ricordava, proprio come l'Häagen Dazs, freddo e dolce e perfetto. C'era dello zucchero sulla guancia di lui, e lei glielo leccò via, poi la lingua di lui era sulla sua gola, con lunghe e peccaminose leccate, e le mani di lei sporche di zucchero a velo furono sul suo petto e le spalle e il suo ventre, lasciando impronte su tutta la sua maglietta nera, e la lingua di lui viaggiò verso il basso sul suo petto tremante, seguendo la scia dello zucchero che era caduto. Era meraviglioso, ma non era sufficiente, perciò afferrò la sua mano e gli succhiò le dita in bocca ad una ad una, solo per avere lo zucchero, tutto quello che stavano facendo era ripulirsi dallo zucchero e dalla marmellata, si disse, ma in realtà, chi stava prendendo in giro? Non gliene importava più dello zucchero, voleva di più, doveva averlo e se l'avrebbe preso. Così fece scivolare la mano umida di Spike giù nella sua maglietta, e fu tutto l'incoraggiamento che servì a lui per afferrarle il seno ed esporlo all'aria fresca e poi le sue labbra e la lingua e i denti furono su di lei come il paradiso, lei inarcò la schiena e rimase a bocca aperta e gli mise le mani appiccicose tra i capelli, l'altra mano di lui che la teneva stretta contro di sé, palpitante e pulsante, e lei era fatta tutta di marmellata e voleva voleva voleva -

E si bloccò quando sentì la voce cinguettante di Willow fuori dalla tenda, solo a qualche metro di distanza da loro.

"Uhm, ciao! Ho solo una consegna veloce per la banda della catena. Va bene se entro?”

Buffy si spinse lontano da Spike in preda al panico, rimise il seno dentro il reggiseno appiccicoso e tirò su la scollatura della maglia. "Oh, Dio!" Gemette. Sembrava che avesse fatto proprio quello che aveva fatto? Quello che avevano fatto? Oh Dio, che cosa avevano fatto?

Spike guardò in su da dove era disteso a terra, un misto di frustrazione e desiderio, speranza e un pizzico di compiacimento in volto e gli occhi ancora luccicanti. "C'è qualche problema, amore?" Si leccò le labbra.

Lei guardò in stato di shock le strisce di zucchero a velo che lui aveva tra i capelli arruffati e le sue impronte su tutta la maglietta di lui, in tutti i posti che lei aveva toccato, come una mappa del tesoro di tutti i posti che voleva toccare di nuovo, ma senza la maglietta addosso la prossima volta, ma sentì il fruscio dei teloni mentre Willow iniziava ad entrare, così afferrò la scatola di ciambelle tutta piena di zucchero a velo e la gettò addosso al petto di Spike. Una nube bianca apparve sopra di lui, e lui la fissò a morte attraverso lo zucchero, che cadeva come neve, e poi Willow fece capolino nella tenda, il suo sorriso allegro che si dissolveva alla vista di quella confusione.

"Wow," disse. "Lotta con le ciambelle?"

  


FINE DEL QUARTO CAPITOLO

TBC

  


Note dell'autrice

Spike aveva ragione riguardo il quadro “Paesaggio con la caduta di Icaro,” attribuito per secoli a Pieter Bruegel, sebbene si ritenga che il dipinto esposto a Brussels sia una copia fatta da uno dei suoi contemporanei, in quanto l'originale è andato perso. Il poeta a cui si fa riferimento è William Carlos Williams, che è stato il mentore del poeta Allen Ginsberg e morì nel 1963. Sono abbastanza sicura che Spike ami l'”Howl” di Ginsberg.

Spike ha anche ragione sull'arte dei peni del Bhutan. Controllate!

“Slug” è una vera canzone dei Ramones. L'interpretazione di Spike non è ufficiale, ma ha molto senso. Più senso di quello che abbia la canzone. Potete sentirla sulla Playlist che ho fatto su Spotify, con tutte le altre canzoni citate o parodiate su questa fan-fiction.

http://open.spotify.com/user/12180930371/playlist/7kYFWkLY7ewIbqvj4KEbAW

Tecnicamente, il sogno di Spike è di Yummy Sashimi, siccome il sushi richiede il riso bagnato in aceto di vino, ma Yummy Sushi suonava meglio. Lo menziono qui, in quanto amante della cultura giapponese.

  



	6. Capitolo 5: Il litigio (prima parte)

** Capitolo 5: Il litigio (prima parte) **

_ Traduce Kasumi _

Buffy voleva davvero, davvero tanto bene a Willow. Ma mai prima d'ora in vita sua aveva voluto così tanto che qualcuno se ne andasse via. E considerando che la sua vita comprendeva un paio di anni in cui Spike aveva fatto l'impossibile per gettarla nel baratro della pazzia, questo voleva dire molto. La sua pelle aveva ancora i brividi, sentendo su di sé i fantasmi delle labbra e della lingua di Spike, e delle sue mani malvage, e la lussuria e la furia nei suoi occhi - le cui ciglia ora erano glassate con lo zucchero a velo - le facevano desiderare di sentirsi nuovamente tutta calda e bagnata e magnifica, invece che fastidiosamente appiccicosa e colpevole e vagamente imbarazzata.

In pochi minuti, sapeva che il rimorso sarebbe iniziato, perché Spike era malvagio e fastidioso e tutto il resto, e doveva ammettere che una minuscola tenda dalle pareti molto fine posta di fronte alla prima banca di Sunnydale durante le ore lavorative, con un poliziotto lì fuori a controllarli, era sul podio dei Peggiori Posti Possibili per Darsi da Fare, ma in quel momento sembrava che stesse morendo di fame da una vita e che fosse stata finalmente invitata ad un banchetto, solo per toglierle il piatto di mano non appena aveva iniziato ad assaggiare qualcosa. E lei era stanca di assaggini ed antipasti; voleva una fottuta ENTRÉE.

Ma Willow stava sorridendo in quel suo modo affascinante e un po' storto, per cui le avresti perdonato qualsiasi cosa, anche cercare di mettere fine al pianeta (come se questo potesse mai accadere), e Buffy si costrinse di sorridere in segno di benvenuto.

"Sì, una lotta con le ciambelle. Totalmente. È quello che è avvenuto. Spike stava...." Cercò la parola giusta, quella che avrebbe riassunto le cose senza svelare troppo a Willow e senza far arrabbiare troppo Spike, evitando così che spifferasse tutto. "Spike mi stava istigando".

Lui sorrise come uno squalo. "Oh, stavo istigando, va bene. Scommetto che Buffy sta ancora sentendo i risultati della mia... istigazione." _NELLE SUE MUTANDE_ fu lascito implicito, ma le parole restarono nell'aria tra di loro come un sipario di Broadway.

"Certamente," disse Buffy di fretta, prima che Willow potesse percepire che c'era qualcosa sotto. "Ma gli ho reso pan per focaccia."

Spike si rilassò di nuovo sui gomiti, guardandola in malo modo. "Non sono sicuro di aver imparato la lezione, amore... Dovresti mostrarmela di nuovo più tardi." Con lo zucchero a velo come guarnizione al di sopra, sembrava proprio un imbronciato Sno-Cap, che per una strana coincidenza era la caramella preferita di Buffy da mangiare al cinema - usava prenderne una alla volta in bocca, mordicchiare l'impareggiabile involucro bianco fino a che tutto quello che rimaneva era il pezzettino di cioccolato fondente all'interno che si fondeva sulla sua lingua calda - e questa era un'analogia che VERAMENTE non aiutava in quel momento.

Gli occhi di Willow stavano cominciando a restringersi - perché mentre era un po' ingenua per quanto riguardava le questioni romantiche, non era certamente stupida - quindi era necessario cambiare argomento. "Quindi, ci hai, uh, ci hai portato qualcosa?" balbettò Buffy.

"Chiamatemi la versione ebrea e femminile di Santa Claus!" Buffy staccò gli occhi da Spike e notò che Willow era carica di borse. "Okay, ho il pranzo per tutti e due - Spike, Giles non mi ha permesso di mettere il sangue nel suo thermos, quindi si sarà un po' raffreddato, ma il portavivande dovrebbe averlo isolato un po' - e Buffy, ho anche il tuo zaino per la lezione di questo pomeriggio." Willow posò lo zaino a terra e consegnò il cibo. "Se avessi saputo che avreste litigato, vi avrei anche portato un cambio di vestiti. Probabilmente non c'è il tempo per tornare al dormitorio e fare una doccia, eh? "

"No, probabilmente no". Anche se dallo sguardo pensieroso negli occhi di Spike mentre iniziava a bere il sangue, era ovvio che anche lui ora stava pensando la stessa cosa che stava pensando lei, con la doccia e il sapone e il vapore... "Ad ogni modo, non avrei potuto portare Spike alle docce nel dormitorio. Ci laveremo più tardi da Giles." Spike alzò le sopracciglia.

"Sai che ti dico, vado a prendere alcuni asciugamani di carta bagnati dal bagno del cinema. Voi due intanto mangiate." Willow lasciò cadere il resto delle borse e scivolò nuovamente fuori dalla tenda.

"No, aspetta!" Iniziò a dire Buffy, ma Willow era già fuori nella sua missione di misericordia, e lei e Spike furono di nuovo soli. (Che era esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto circa un minuto fa, ma adesso che stava accadendo non era più sicura del tutto che questa fosse una buona idea.) Lui aveva già finito la sua sacca di sangue tiepida e si stava voltando verso di lei, che era sicuramente un bene perché significava che non poteva saltargli addosso, salvo che poi lui gettò la sacca di sangue vuota da una parte e cominciò a camminare verso di lei, gli occhi quasi chiusi, guardando verso il basso.

Oh Dio, stava facendo QUELLA COSA. Le gambe di lei tremarono in trepidazione.

Sempre guardando in basso in modo pensieroso, lui fece un altro passo sicuro di sé. "Allora, Cacciatrice. Sarei un istigatore?" Più vicino. La sua voce era morbida e scorrevole come il burro. "Se non ricordo male, non sono stato io quello che ha... colpito per primo."

"Tu eri..." deglutì Buffy. "Mi hai provocato. Con il canto e tutto quel parlare."

"Davvero?" Era proprio di fronte a lei, ma non la stava ancora guardando. "Ti ho... provocato?"

E poi la guardò.

La risposta sulla difensiva che Buffy si era preparata le si prosciugò in bocca, e lei lo guardò negli occhi, tutta la rabbia e la fame e il desiderio che si scioglievano e mescolavano con qualcosa di tenero, qualcosa come la paura o la speranza, ma che non era né l'una né l'altra cosa, e fu come un incantesimo della verità, che bruciò il suo scudo difensivo di battute e giochi di parole e piccole bugie.

"Sì," sussurrò.

QUELLA COSA avrebbe dovuto essere illegale. (Tranne che, quand'era che questo aveva mai fermato Spike?)

Lui guardò in basso di nuovo, ma adesso che era così vicino il 'basso' era comunque LEI, e lei sentì le dita umide di lui tracciare il bordo della sua maglietta.

“Ti sto provocando adesso?” La sua voce era un ringhio, che risuonò attraverso le sue ossa. L'altra mano di lui stava giocando con il bottone dei pantaloni di lei. Lei chiuse gli occhi, sperando che Willow fosse andata in uno dei bagni dall'altra parte della città.

“Sì.” Sussultò lei, lo stomaco che le si gonfiava come un soffietto.

“Mmmm.” Lui premette la fronte contro quella di lei, e poi le sue mani scivolarono, scivolarono giusto dove lei voleva che andassero, le dita danzarono sopra il suo capezzolo umido e sporgente e altre dita scivolarono giù e giù sotto tutti gli strati di tessuto fradicio, e “OH!” disse lei e ondulò contro di loro.

Poi le sue mani sparirono e lui si fece indietro, un piccolo sorriso in viso che confermava la sua vendetta. “Buono a sapersi,” approvò soddisfatto e si girò per allontanarsi di nuovo.

Il sottile equilibrio della bilancia 'POMICIA CON' contro 'UCCIDI' nel cervello confuso di Buffy virò tutto dalla parte di UCCIDI (o almeno, MUTILA. Perché c'erano delle cose di cui si sarebbe maledettamente preso cura prima che gli fosse concesso di morire. Okay, quindi l'ago della bilancia alla fine pendeva di nuovo verso POMICIA CON, del quale significato non era ancora ben sicura, ma c'era anche un serio picchiamento da fare.)

Gli tirò in testa la fiaschetta e la sedia e i bicchieri di carta vuoti di caffé e il suo stupido biglietto (la fiaschetta e la sedia arrivarono a destinazione, mentre gli oggetti più leggeri finirono distanti dall'obiettivo, ma la cosa importante ad ogni modo era il tirargli cose). Spike ignorò volutamente il tutto, spazzolando amabilmente via la polvere e lo zucchero a velo dallo spolverino.

Willow spuntò di nuovo nella tenda, le braccia cariche di tovaglioli di carta gocciolanti e il collo pieno di quelli quasi del tutto asciutti. "Ragazzi, smettetela subito!", sgridò ironicamente, consegnando la maggior parte del carico a Spike, che iniziò a strofinarsi i capelli e il viso, fischiettando.

Buffy accettò la propria parte degli asciugamani e cominciò a tamponare quello che era restato dello zucchero sul proprio petto, cercando di non guardare Spike, perché lui stava cercando assiduamente di non guardarla, lo stronzo, e lei non sarebbe stata affatto quella che lo avrebbe guardato per prima. Non aiutava il fatto che Willow stava aiutando, perché non poteva mica pulire SOTTO i suoi vestiti senza che Willow si chiedesse perché aveva il bisogno di farlo, e così era destinata a conservare addosso i ricordi appiccicosi di Spike, sul più bello che era riuscita a convincere il proprio corpo che non ne avrebbe avuto di nuovi nel prossimo futuro. Perché ovviamente non sarebbe successo. Dannazione.

"Dovresti mangiare il tuo panino," si preoccupò per lei Willow, dandole una pacchetta al braccio. "Una corretta alimentazione è molto importante per gli studenti e le Cacciatrici. Avrei dovuto sapere che Xander vi avrebbe caricato di zuccheri e caffeina. Non c'è da stupirsi che avete rimbalzato sulle pareti della tenda come anguille impazzite."

_Non ne hai idea._ "Lo mangerò," promise Buffy, anche se il panino non le sembrava per niente invitante dopo aver banchettato sopra uno Spike coperto di ciambelle. "Potrei comunque prendere un altro po' di caffé. Non ho dormito molto la notte scorsa."

"Oh, povera Buffy." Willow appallottolò i tovaglioli di carta usati e li infilò in un sacchetto di plastica. "Ti dico una cosa, quando ho finito qui sono diretta al caffé, e posso prenderti un cappuccino e poi ci possiamo incontrare prima all'una. Il tuo professore di filosofia ti permette di tenere delle bevande in classe, giusto?"

"Sì, è abbastanza permissivo. Sarebbe favoloso."

"Vendono anche delle ali di pollo calde in questo caffè?" Spike le interruppe. La sua faccia e le mani erano pulite, i capelli arricciati e umidi sulla fronte, ma la sua camicia era ancora di un grigio fango. "Potrei veramente prendere qualcosa per coprire questo strano retrogusto che mi è rimasto in bocca. Qualcosa che ho mangiato, probabilmente, non è andato d'accordo con il mio stomaco." Diede alla sua t-shirt un'ultima spazzolata con disgusto, poi gettò gli asciugamani di carta a terra e afferrò la sua camicia rossa, agitandola in aria.

"Mi dispiace, non tengono ali calde. Solo caffè e conversazione. Forse focaccine di crusca." Spike rabbrividì e scivolò sulla sua camicia, abbottonandola sopra la T-shirt ricoperta di zucchero.

"Conversazione?" Buffy lanciò uno sguardo sagace alla sua migliore amica. "E giusto con chi si potrebbe conversare là dentro?"

"Io, uh, ho deciso di dare allo yogurt magro una possibilità." Willow riuscì a sembrare imbarazzata ed eccitata allo stesso tempo.

Buffy le diede un piccolo pugno d'incoraggiamento sul braccio. "Forza, Willow! Sei una che si dà da fare velocemente."

"Beh, ho pensato che si dovrebbe colpire il ferro finché è caldo. Ma non è nulla di serio. Giusto un caffè. "

"Caffè, yogurt e focaccine di crusca." La voce di Spike era disgustata. "La vita è sprecata per chi è in vita." Si sistemò lo spolverino sulle spalle con un sospiro di sollievo, fece scivolare le fiaschette in tasche diverse e tirò fuori una sigaretta. Sembrava strano con la camicia rossa abbottonata - non male, ammise Buffy, ma non abbastanza se stesso. Come una pecora in abiti da lupo.

L'Ufficiale Lin scelse quel momento per entrare nella tenda, il volto impassibile. "È ora di fare i bagagli", disse conciso.

Spike era nel bel mezzo di accendersi la sigaretta, così Buffy prese la spazzola metallica da dove l'aveva lasciata cadere e la rimise nel bidone. "Tu vai qui!" Disse con falsa allegria. "Che domani mattina saremo qui di buon'ora."

Lin guardò al caos all'interno della tenda. "Dovrete smontare tutto e riordinare. La banca vi vuole fuori di qui in cinque."

"Cinque minuti?" La voce di Buffy s'incrinò in preda al panico. Spike smise di aspirare a mezza boccata e si guardò intorno, notando le pareti che brillavano con il sole di mezzogiorno.

Willow posò una mano calmante sul braccio di Buffy. "Nessun problema! Ti aiuterò a sistemare tutto." Lin annuì bruscamente e se ne andò. L'Ufficiale Michaels fece capolino e soffiò un bacio a Spike, che lo catturò vistosamente e lo tenne sul cuore; poi se ne andò con una risatina finale. Un attimo dopo, Buffy sentì l'auto di pattuglia partire via dal marciapiede.

"Nessun problema?" Buffy sibilò a Willow. "Come faremo a far uscire Spike di qui senza bruciacchiare le sue vanità?"

Willow agitò la mano con disinvoltura. "Questo è l'altro motivo per cui sono venuta. Xander ha chiamato e mi ha detto che ci è voluto un bel po' di tempo per montare la tenda stamattina, così Giles ed io abbiamo studiato una soluzione per non dover far tutto di nuovo ogni volta. Prima di tutto, raccogliamo i rifiuti. "

Spike era appoggiato contro il pilastro di malumore e le stava ignorando, così Buffy e Willow raccolsero gli asciugamani ed il resto dei rifiuti e misero tutto in un sacco della spazzatura che aveva portato Willow. (Buffy provò a lanciarci dentro anche il biglietto di auguri, ma Spike glielo strappò di mano con un'occhiataccia e se lo infilò in tasca.) Willow ripiegò la sedia da campeggio e mise in spalla il suo assortimento di borse, mentre Buffy depositava le rocce nello zaino. "Va bene, ora dobbiamo spostare la tenda verso quel vicolo. Spike, prendi quel lato, che ha meno sole." Spike borbottò qualcosa tra i denti, ma sapeva chiaramente che aiutarle era meglio che friggere, così in un attimo tutti e tre raggiunsero il vicolo. "Ancora un po'... Ecco!" Misero giù la tenda.

"Perché proprio qui?" Buffy aggrottò la fronte.

"Guarda in basso", disse Willow raggiante d'orgoglio. Nel mezzo del vicolo c'era un tombino. "Spike può prendere le fogne fino al campus! Nessun sole laggiù. "

Buffy sospirò. "Quindi anch'io dovrò prendere la fogna Express."

Willow fece spallucce e le sorrise incoraggiante. "Ti ho portato un paio di bottiglie di Febreze (NdT: è una specie di deodorante per abiti) e ti ho messo una torcia nello zaino. E, se ben ricordo, le fognature di Sunnydale sono belle larghe e prive di, uhm, di fogname."

Spike si inginocchiò per sollevare il tombino, la sigaretta tra i denti. "Sono i demoni. Ci sono alcune specie che vivono di questo, lo bevono come se fosse gazpacho, ma sono molto timidi, tendono a scivolare via e a nascondersi quando sentono arrivare le persone." Guardò giù nel buio. "Lasciamo la tenda qui?"

"No!" Il sorriso di Willow diventò ancora più grande. "Giles ed io abbiamo lavorato insieme ad un incantesimo." Buffy e Spike aprirono la bocca in contemporanea per opporsi a questo, ma Willow si affrettò a continuare. "Non vi preoccupate, Giles ha mischiato personalmente tutti gli ingredienti e ha controllato il latino, quindi siamo entrambi abbastanza sicuri. Non ci saranno sbaciucchiamenti indesiderati questa volta."

Buffy non riuscì ad impedire ai suoi occhi di guizzare verso Spike a questo; il quale sorrise sardonicamente attorno alla sigaretta. "Beh, è un dannato sollievo. Non vorrei ripetere di nuovo quella storia dell'orrore."

Con uno sbuffo, Buffy si voltò. "Sì, per piacere, evitiamo con tutti i mezzi le cattive decisioni su chi baciare." _Perché, ovviamente, le faccio già abbastanza bene per conto mio._

Willow infilò la cinghia della sedia da campo su uno dei pali della tenda e scaricò il contenuto di uno dei suoi sacchetti sul terreno. "Okay, allora Spike, vai giù e spostati dal raggio di portata del tombino, in modo da non ricevere accidentalmente la luce del sole - oh, ma non troppo lontano. Il segnale acustico renderebbe più difficile per me il lanciare l'incantesimo. Buffy, aiutami a versare questa polvere in un cerchio." Willow depose alcune pietre levigate a intervalli regolari intorno al cerchio di sabbia, poi si mise in piedi nel mezzo. "Buffy, ora scendi pure giù con Spike."

Scese giù per la scala nel buio, individuando Spike dal mozzicone incandescente della sigaretta mentre era in piedi dal lato opposto del tombino. Ma sebbene avesse stranamente saltato la parte dei rimorsi e delle recriminazioni post-sbaciucchiamenti-hot, era sicura che questa sarebbe partita da un momento all'altro. Willow aveva ragione; l'odore non era troppo orribile, non più terribile di quello che si respirava al Bronze al sabato sera sul tardi. In alto, sentì Willow recitare qualcosa, poi sentì un fruscio d'aria. Raggi di sole attraversarono il buco del tombino, bloccati un attimo dopo dalla testa di Willow.

"Tutto apposto!" Sorrise, i capelli rossi che le cadevano davanti agli occhi.

"Cosa è successo alla tenda?" Buffy allungò il collo per vedere oltre.

"È sul tetto della banca, nascosta da un incantesimo per impedire alla gente di vederla, e trattenuta da una corda magica affinché non voli via." Gli occhi di Willow brillarono con successo. "Verrò domani mattina e la riporterò di nuovo giù con la magia."

"Sei sicura che abbia funzionato?"

"Abbastanza sicura. E se così non fosse, Giles ha detto che avrebbe ricomprato tutto, dato che era il suo incantesimo. In realtà, lo ha detto con molte più parole di queste, e anche con molto più sarcasmo, ma il succo del discorso era lo stesso."

"Beh, okay allora."

"Non stai provando alcuna URGENZA INACCETTABILE, giusto?" Willow lo aveva inteso come un sussurro, ma la frase echeggiò sottoterra come un colpo di pistola.

"Niente affatto," Buffy mentì tra i denti. Spike si spostò nell'ombra dall'altro lato del raggio di sole; lei pensò di aver visto i suoi zigomi affilati contrarsi in un sorrisetto.

"Va bene. Uhm, puoi venire a chiudere il tombino? Non credo di poterlo muovere."

Buffy salì la scala, sentendo gli occhi di Spike su di sé, e trascinò il tombino verso il bordo. "Godetevi il vostro caffè," le sorrise.

"Lo farò!" Willow le diede i pollici alzati. "Ti direi di godervi la vostra passeggiata attraverso le fogne, ma..."

"Esatto." Entrambe risero al mondo di significati che Buffy era riuscita a infondere in quella singola parola, poi Willow si alzò in piedi per raccogliere quello che aveva usato per l'incantesimo, mentre Buffy faceva qualche passo indietro, e faceva scivolare il tombino in posizione, chiudendo se stessa nelle fogne scure e umide con Spike.

Che piano fantastico.

\---

Spike guardò la Cacciatrice da dietro mentre spostava il coperchio del tombino, ammirando il modo in cui i muscoli della sua schiena flettevano sotto il peso. E anche il suo sedere, il quale portava ancora un'impronta zuccherata di cui ovviamente non si era accorta, come un sigillo d'approvazione, o un marchio di proprietà. _Quel sedere è mio_ , pensò con seria soddisfazione, soffiando una nuvola di fumo che roteò possessivamente nell'aria attorno al raggio di sole che si stava progressivamente restringendo.

Trascorrere del tempo con la Cacciatrice si stava rivelando molto più interessante di quanto avesse previsto. Egli non era estraneo ai repentini cambi d'umore e alle azioni imprevedibili, dopo più di un secolo con Drusilla, ma c'era un delizioso brivido di pericolo quando scambiava battute pungenti con Buffy che gli procurava dei brividi lungo la schiena. Lei lo poteva uccidere con un solo colpo, e lo voleva attivamente morto, e questo fatto rendeva lo stuzzicarla, il prenderla in giro e il tentarla più dolce del vino. Era come se stesse ballando sul bordo di una scogliera, senza sapere se il terreno sotto i suoi piedi sarebbe franato da un momento all'altro. E lui amava sia la danza che il pericolo, voleva fare il bagno in entrambe. Annegare in loro.

E ora che aveva avuto un assaggio della Cacciatrice - la vera Cacciatrice, tutta arrabbiata ed esigente, non la versione compiacente e infatuata che era stata sotto l'incantesimo di Willow - e voleva annegare in LEI.

La odiava ancora, odiava il modo in cui lo mortificava continuamente ed il suo atteggiamento retto più-umano-di-te e la sua infuriante tendenza a dargli pugni sul naso, per non parlare del fatto che lo voleva attivamente morto, ma DIO la sensazione di lei, forte come un demone ma morbida in tutti i posti giusti, che si contorceva per la passione contro di lui, era meglio nella realtà di quello che aveva immaginato in tutti i suoi sogni erotici combinati con tutte le fantasie da sveglio che aveva avuto su di lei. La sua immaginazione, fertile com'era, non era mai riuscita ad evocare la pura verità di quello che lei sarebbe stata sotto le sue mani, i gemiti ed i sospiri, il modo in cui riusciva ad avere il controllo e ad arrendersi allo stesso tempo. E sebbene nei suoi sogni Buffy ricambiasse i suoi desideri e si sottomettesse di spontanea volontà ad ogni suo capriccio, aveva sempre saputo sotto-sotto che questo non era vero, che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. Che Buffy non l'avrebbe mai voluto.

Ma Buffy lo voleva. E adesso che lo sapeva, che l'aveva annusato, assaggiato e sentito su di lei, non importava più che lei lo odiasse quanto lui odiasse lei, o che lei non voleva desiderarlo. E nel mentre, aveva anche capito come fare a farla andare via di testa, come far giungere anche lei sul bordo di quella scogliera, a ballare con lui oppure per spingerlo giù in quell'enorme abisso.

Così, mentre lei scendeva gli ultimi scalini nell'oscurità, mentre solo pochi spiragli di luce provenivano dall'alto, lui gettò in parte il mozzicone della sigaretta e cominciò a cantare.

“Venti-venti-ventiquattr'ore all'arrivo…”

Lei schiaffò la mano contro la sua bocca. “Non cantare!” E in un secondo, il calore del suo piccole dolce corpo era contro di lui, vibrante per la frustrazione. Giusto dove la voleva. Lui sorrise contro il suo palmo e piantò la propria mano al posto che gli spettava, giusto sopra l'impronta che aveva lasciato.

\---

Fu come la resa dei conti in un vecchio film Western. La sua mano sulla bocca di lui, quella di lui sul sedere di lei, mentre si guardavano negli occhi, aspettando di vedere chi sarebbe stato il primo a fare una mossa, ogni spostamento quasi impercettibile per prepararsi meglio a colpire. Poteva quasi vedere le telecamere che giravano intorno a loro per una ripresa panoramica, tranne per il fatto che il tunnel era troppo stretto e troppo scuro per permettere ad una telecamera di cogliere qualcosa più che pallide visioni sfuocate di visi e mani, o per girare intorno a loro, e naturalmente Spike non sarebbe durato molto fuori nel tradizionale deserto sotto il sole con i rotolacampi e i crani sbiancati dei bovini.

Questo era quello che Buffy disse a se stessa, che questo era un incontro mortale, perché era ancora abbastanza furiosa, ma sapeva che stava mentendo a se stessa, perché tutti i suoi piccoli aggiustamenti di postura erano per andare più vicino a lui – e non erano nemmeno discreti, erano degli scivolamenti sensuali che portavano le proprie gambe, anche e stomaco contro di lui, e poteva dire che anche lui lo sapeva, e anche lui si stava spostando per andarle incontro come in una danza microscopica, perché le palpebre di lui si stavano abbassando e le sue labbra si stavano ammorbidendo sotto la sua mano, fino a che lei fu pressata giusto contro di lui e lui le stava baciando il palmo, dolci assaggi di baci che le facevano formicolare le dita fino a che decise di interrompere questo stallo, facendo scivolare nuovamente la mano tra i suoi capelli umidi e arricciati così lui potesse baciarla in quel modo, con piccoli morsi e assaggi, sussurri di baci nel buio. Lei si fece contro la scala, i pioli duri contro la sua schiena. E sembrò totalmente normale e giusto che lui lasciasse scivolare la mano attorno alla curva della sua anca, che raccolse in su il suo ginocchio sotto il peso sensuale dello spolverino, che tornasse indietro scivolando sul suo interno coscia per andare ad aprire il bottone dei suoi pantaloni e far scivolare giù la zip lentamente come la melassa.

Le labbra di Spike viaggiarono pigramente sulla sua mascella e lei inclinò la testa all'indietro per guardare il cerchio di luce pallida che si diffondeva intorno al coperchio del tombino, come se stesse guardando un'eclissi solare attraverso un foro stenopeico, chiusi nel buio, incapace di guardare direttamente al pericoloso evento principale. Fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena di lui, sotto lo spolverino e le magliette e lungo la sua pelle bianca e liscia, e sospirò. "Spike, cosa stiamo facendo?"

"Stiamo pomiciando." Le posò dei baci come piume lungo la clavicola, mentre entrambe le mani facevano scorrere le sue mutandine giù sopra i suoi fianchi. Lei li inclinò per aiutarlo, il che non aveva abbastanza senso per il suo cervello, ma il resto del suo corpo era ovviamente d'accordo.

"Oh." Riportò di nuovo le mani sulle spalle di lui, facendole serpeggiare giù sul suo petto, strisciando sotto l'orlo della sua camicia per accarezzare il suo stomaco. "È tutto quello che stiamo facendo, perché -" lei rimase a bocca aperta mentre le mani di lui scivolavano intorno ai suoi fianchi per serrarsi a coppa sul suo sedere, le dita che scivolavano sotto l'elastico delle mutandine, "-non sono troppo sicura del significato di alcune - oh! - sfumature del gergo britannico." Lui era di nuovo scorretto, facendola tremare mentre era in controllo. Così accarezzò il davanti dei suoi jeans, possessivamente, e sorrise tra i suoi capelli quando questo lo fece tremare.

Spike rise di gusto contro la sua gola, le dita che vibravano sui suoi fianchi. "No, non è tutto quello che stiamo facendo. Pomiciare è solo la parte del baciare."

"Oh. Bene." Buffy non riusciva a ricordare perché questo era un bene in quel momento, ma non le importava, perché era troppo, troppo eccitata. Alzò le braccia. "Toglimi la maglietta." Lui gliela sfilò lentamente, baciandola dallo stomaco in su man mano che esponeva la sua pelle, posando poi la maglietta sopra il gradino più alto della scala. Quando le sue dita furono libere delle maniche, Buffy si aggrappò al piolo sopra la sua testa; le mani di lui coprirono le sue ed entrambi fecero ondulare lentamente i loro corpi insieme come onde, mentre le loro bocche aperte s'incontravano. Lui sapeva di fumo di sigaretta, e lei odiava le sigarette, ma nonostante questo il suo sapore era paradisiaco, amava il gusto di lui, voleva continuare ad assaggiarlo per sempre. Le loro mani scesero insieme, aggrovigliandosi sui bottoni di lui finché Buffy decise che aveva cose più importanti da fare con le proprie mani, come fargli togliere lo spolverino e farlo cadere a terra con un tonfo, e poi la camicia rossa quando Spike aveva terminato di sbottonarsi, e poi strattonare l'orlo della sua maglietta precedentemente nera, sopra la sua testa fino a quando tutti i suoi bei muscoli erano lì sotto le sue mani, deliziosamente premuti contro di lei. Si baciarono ancora, le mani di lui scivolarono lungo la schiena di lei, e poi il reggiseno con le ciliegie fu sciolto e poi scomparve e le mani di lui furono gentili e riverenti sui suoi seni ancora appiccicosi, il tutto troppo lento e troppo veloce allo stesso tempo. "Pomiciare va bene," riuscì a dire.

Spike si sporse in avanti e fece qualcosa di incredibilmente malvagio con i denti. “Vuoi una lezione sui vocaboli, amore? Perché conosco tutta una serie di parole interessanti...” La sua voce era roca, un sussurro fresco sulla pelle di lei.

“No. DIO no. Conosco le parole. Giusto… Fai giusto. Quello. Fai quello.” Serrò la sua testa, baciando disperatamente i suoi riccioli.

“Questo?” Le sue mani le fecero scorrere le mutandine lungo le cosce, scivolando per accarezzarla possessivamente.

Lei rimase a bocca aperta. “Anche quello.”

"Ti piace, non è vero?" Le piaceva, certo che le piaceva, ma stava iniziando ad avere la sensazione che lui stesse vincendo di nuovo, così gli prese le mani tra le sue e lo spinse contro il muro del tunnel, incespicando un po' sui pantaloni abbassati, premendo le mani di lui sulla parete accanto alle sue spalle e affondando in avanti per mordicchiare l'incavo della sua gola. Lui gemette e chiuse gli occhi.

"Questo è così sbagliato," sussurrò Buffy contro la sua clavicola. "Non mi piaci nemmeno."

"Nemmeno tu mi piaci. Lascia che ti tocchi." la voce di Spike era rotta ed ansimante, il che era incredibilmente eccitante, perché sapeva che lui non aveva nemmeno il bisogno di respirare; lo baciò proprio sopra il cuore, dove l'avrebbe impalettato un giorno. Un giorno quando sarebbe stata finalmente soddisfatta.

“Non ancora.” Lei scivolò in basso per baciare lo stomaco tremante di lui. Le loro mani unite stavano tremando, ma non poteva dire se era la sua o quella di lui od entrambe assieme. “Ti odio veramente.”

“Anche io ti odio, tesoro. Ma non significa che non ti voglia. Dio, non ti fermare.” Lei si soffermò un po ', stuzzicandolo con le labbra vicino al bordo dei jeans, poi mordicchiò la via del ritorno sopra il suo torso e seppellì nuovamente le mani tra i capelli di lui, baciando e baciando la sua bocca incredibile. Le mani libere di lui correvano fresche e liscie su e giù lungo il suo corpo quasi nudo; e lei ne catturò nuovamente una, ne baciò ogni dito, ciascuna delle dure nocche ruvide, e poi fece scivolare di nuovo le sue dita giusto in mezzo alle proprie gambe dov'era il loro posto, perché ci stava mettendo davvero troppo per arrivare al punto, e lui colse il suo invito incredibilmente discreto ( _era il suo secondo nome, Buffy 'la discrezione in persona' Summers_ ) e arrivò finalmente al punto. Lei premette la fronte contro la sua spalla, spalancando la bocca per l'intensità.

Anche lei lo voleva, aveva bisogno di lui, aveva bisogno che questo momento andasse avanti per sempre, ma c'era qualcosa che stava bussando in un angolino del suo cervello. Qualcosa che doveva fare... doveva... doveva...

La sua testa balzò in alto, colpendo Spike sul mento. “Oh DIO, devo andare a lezione.”

Spike reagì a malapena. “No, non devi. Stai qui con me.” Tentò di persuaderla.

Buffy si afflosciò contro di lui, sospirando piccoli baci attraverso il suo petto. “Devo, devo andare veramente. È l'ul – oh! – l'ultima lezione prima della pausa invernale, e ha detto che ci avrebbe dato – Oh Dio, proprio lì! – un compito scritto da fare che sarebbe valso il quaranta per cento del nostro voto finale.” Le mani di lei stavano facendo ammutinamento, cercando di sciogliere la cintura di Spike, il che sapeva che era una brutta brutta idea, ma al contempo sembrava molto molto buona.

“Mmmmm. Sembra molto lavoro da fare. Resta. Giusto un altro po'.” Lui strofinò il naso contro il collo di lei, succhiando delicatamente sopra la sua vena pulsante.

“Oh. Okay.” Era molto persuasivo quando voleva, con tutto quell'accarezzare e succhiare e con quell'altra mano furtiva, che si occupava di altre parti. “Magari altri cinque minuti. Possiamo camminare velocemente.”

“Quindici minuti.” Applicò ingiustamente più pressione.

Buffy fremette. “No, solo cinque minuti. Poi andremo a lezione. C'è un – oh wow – un cappuccino col mio nome scritto sopra.”

Le leccò l'orecchio. “Dieci minuti.”

“Cinque.” Tutto divenne immobile, e si diedero un'occhiataccia a vicenda nella semi oscurità.

“Va bene allora, cinque.” Catturò le mani di lei, che avevano finito con la fibbia della cintura e stavano per attaccare la sua zip. “Ma niente di questo. Quando succederà, voglio farlo per bene.”

“Quando?” Buffy alzò la testa in segno di sfida. “Sembri molto sicuro del fatto che questo accadrà di nuovo.” La qual cosa, realizzò, avrebbe avuto più senso da dire se lei non fosse stata praticamente nuda davanti a lui e gocciolante d'eccitazione.

Spike semplicemente sorrise. “Oh, succederà, amore. E QUANDO succederà, questo è quello che faremo.” E poi mise le sue mani malvagie al lavoro, si sporse più vicino al suo orecchio, e iniziò a parlare, la voce profonda e morbida come il velluto, che si interrompeva qua e là mentre le spiegava tutto il suo piano incredibilmente dettagliato. Lei chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la sua voce e le sue mani la sciogliessero come cioccolato, tutte quelle parole spinte assieme alle parole perfettamente normali che lui faceva apparire spinte nel contesto, aggettivi sontuosi e avverbi maliziosi e così tanti verbi molto efficaci, e quando finalmente arrivò alla fine, le morsicò l'orecchio, diede un'ultima strofinata decisa attraverso la pelle impossibilmente bagnata, e lei venne con un lieve grido, tremando contro di lui mentre lui le lisciava i capelli all'indietro, la calmava e le diceva che era bellissima. E Buffy gli credette.

Poi la abbottonò, serrò e ricoprì rapidamente fino a che sembrava come se niente fosse successo, s'infilò i propri vestiti (che erano un po' più sporchi di quello che erano prima, perché sebbene non ci fosse vero fogname, il pavimento non era nemmeno molto pulito), le mise la torcia nella mano che aveva perso le forze e la strattonò lungo il tunnel a passo spedito.

“Avanti, Cacciatrice. O faremo tardi.”

\---

Spike sapeva senza dubbio di essere l'uomo più stupido - vivo, morto o non-morto - che aveva mai camminato sulla faccia della terra. Perché era lì, tutto intriso nell'eccitazione della Cacciatrice, e invece di prendere possesso del suo corpo disponibile contro la prima parete verticale o il pavimento o il maledetto soffitto, facendole urlare il suo nome, le teneva la mano come se stessero passeggiando per un maledetto parco, dopo averla fatta venire usando solo la punta delle dita e la sua voce - e va bene, quella parte era abbastanza impressionante, meritava una maledetta medaglia, ma almeno avrebbe potuto lasciare che le sue piccole mani desiderose condividessero un po' della salutare gioia orgasmica, così non avrebbe dovuto camminare faticosamente con un'erezione così intensa e nessun sollievo in vista. Ma no, lui doveva fare il figo, cedere alla sua assurda richiesta dei "cinque minuti", mostrarle di che cosa si trattava e farsi abbindolare come uno scemo, così fottutamente astuto che aveva persino superato se stesso in astuzia.

Che cazzo di checca.

Per l'inferno, le stava persino portando lo zaino (che era sorprendentemente pesante - Ma che cavolo ci aveva lì dentro? Delle rocce?) come un fottuto valletto. Un non-fottuto valletto. Un servitore eunuco. Quel maledetto Alfred aveva in cambio più di lui, con quel completo fatto su misura e l'accesso alla Bat-mobile.

E anche se il suo cervello era pieno di Cose che Voleva Fare con una Cacciatrice Arrapata, la sua bocca continuava ad andare avanti sull'argomento di farla arrivare in tempo a quella fottuta lezione.

“Che edificio è, tesoro?” mentre stava pensando a quale delle pareti che stavano attraversando offrisse il miglior supporto per una bella scopata intensa, le forti gambe abbronzate di lei allacciate strette attorno alla sua vita.

“Stevens, eh? C'è un'entrata delle fognature giusto nel seminterrato. Che conveniente.” mentre aveva localizzato una conduttura sporgente che era all'altezza giusta per farla appoggiare e scivolare nella Cacciatrice da dietro, e non sarebbe forse sembrata deliziosa, distesa sul suo spolverino e implorante di averne di più?

"Dobbiamo stare attenti a quel secondo piano, amore. È pieno di finestre. Dovremo prendere la scala di servizio." Quando la immaginava cadere in ginocchio proprio lì nel mezzo del tunnel e far scorrevole le sue labbra rosso-ciliegia lungo la lunghezza della sua asta. Diavolo, probabilmente non aveva nemmeno mai fatto una cosa del genere, eppure lui sapeva, SAPEVA che sarebbe stato il Pompino Migliore di Sempre, perché sarebbe stata lei.

E poi furono alla grata che portava al seminterrato della Stevens Hall, e lui era ancora duro come la roccia, e lei stava dicendo qualcosa riguardo un cappuccino, e stava guardando il suo orologio con la fronte aggrottata.

Era un'idiota, un maledetto fottuto idiota, e non meritava di essere chiamato il Big Bad.

Poi Buffy mormorò, “Abbiamo ancora qualche minuto,” e lasciò cadere la torcia e lo baciò con trasporto, e lui fece cadere lo zaino sul proprio piede (che fece male) e cadde all'indietro sul muro e ricambiò il suo bacio, poi le mani di lei furono sulla sua cintura e scivolarono nei suoi jeans e tutto quello che riuscì a pensare fu ' _Dio, sì!'_

  


FINE PRIMA PARTE CAPITOLO 5

NdT: NON vi ho interrotto sul più bello... è l'autrice che taglia la scena in questo modo :D

  



	7. Capitolo 5: Il litigio (seconda parte)

** Capitolo 5: Il litigio (seconda parte) **

_Traduce Kasumi_

Buffy usò un'intera bottiglia di Febreze nel tentativo (probabilmente senza speranza) di sedersi alla lezione di Filosofia senza odorare di fogna o come un bordello. O un bordello delle fogne. Era abbastanza sicura di essersi liberata dell'odore di fogna, ma al momento sembrava impossibile che qualunque persona che le arrivasse vicino non sapesse immediatamente tutte le cose lascive che aveva appena fatto, e le cose ancora più lascive a cui stava ancora pensando.

Spike aveva riposto la grata e si stava accendendo una sigaretta. Le sue mani tremavano leggerente e lei non poté fare a meno di sorridere compiaciuta per questo. _Sono stata io, con le mie due mani. Visto di cosa sono capace?_

Non era stato esattamente quello che aveva pensato di fare, perché era davvero determinata ad arrivare a lezione in tempo, e questo escludeva sia lo scenario che lui aveva immaginato sia tutte le varianti intriganti che lei aveva immaginato durante la loro passeggiata sotterranea molto surreale, ma alla fine aveva deciso che non sarebbe entrata in classe con il cervello pieno di fantasie a tripla X con un grande punto di domanda che oscurava certi dettagli importanti. Così adesso sapeva. (E il suo cervello saccente intervenne con un _'e sapere è metà dell'opera!'_ ) Ora conosceva quanto era liscia la sua lunghezza, le sue curve e i suoi contorni; conosceva il timbro della sua voce mentre gemeva e imprecava e implorava per averne di più, e conosceva il sussulto violento che faceva quando veniva, bagnato e freddo sulla sua mano, e il modo febbricitante in cui la baciava dopo, affettuoso e senza vergogna.

Tutto questo, la rendeva affamata di conoscere di più.

Ma ora era il momento di altre conoscenze, conoscenze accademiche, conoscenze accademiche per cui sua madre stava pagando un'abbondante retta universitaria, e comunque sentiva di dover provare a sé stessa di avere un poco di autocontrollo, anche se era solo una briciola, così gettò la bottiglia vuota di Febreze nella spazzatura, fece spegnere la sigaretta a Spike e si diresse su per le scale.

Come promesso, Willow li stava aspettando al di fuori della sala conferenze dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione, con un enorme cappuccino e un sorriso ancora più grande. “Ce l'hai fatta! Ero preoccupata che qualcosa di malvagio ti avrebbe fatto perdere tempo.” Poi colse il suo aspetto in disordine e aggiunse, “Il che sembra che sia effettivamente successo, ma penso che sia andato tutto bene?”

“Certo, niente che io non possa maneggiare.” Il doppio senso la colpì subito dopo e bevve un po' di cappuccino per mascherare la cosa. “Allora, com'è andato l'appuntamento in caffetteria? Sto guardando la metà di una nuova coppia?”

Willow fece spallucce in modo vago. “È andata bene, ma non siamo ancora una coppia. Mi piace prendere le cose con calma.”

_Al contrario di chi tra noi si getta direttamente dalla scogliera della tentazione._ “Beh, lo sai che tifo per te, qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare.” Spike era chiaramente annoiato dalla loro conversazione (non essendo né sul sesso né su di lui) e se ne stava appoggiato al muro in modo scomposto vicino alla porta dell'aula conferenze.

“Lo so. Sei la migliore amica che possa avere.” Willow le diede un abbraccio veloce. Buffy trattenne il respiro, aspettando il momento in cui Willow l'avrebbe smascherata come una Super Zoccola, ma evidentemente il Febreze aveva fatto il suo lavoro. La migliore invenzione di sempre. “Comunque, fra poco ho lezione al Montgomery, e la tua sta per iniziare. Ci sentiamo dopo?”

“Certo!” Un altro abbraccio e Willow si diresse giù per il corridoio. Buffy si voltò verso Spike con le braccia incrociate.

“L'hai sentita,” Spike le disse scimmiottando il tono serio di Willow. “Meglio dirigersi alla sala conferenze, per riempirci la testa con i frutti della Civiltà Occidentale.” Stava giocando con il suo accendino d'argento, facendolo scattare aperto e chuso.

“Spike, ho bisogno che resti qui. E non fumare. Non è permesso.” Iniziò a girarsi, poi tornò verso di lui. “E non cantare.”

“E cosa dovrei fare mentre tu sei là a migliorare la tua cultura?”

“Non lo so. Leggere un libro?”

“Non ho nessun libro con me.” Infilò le mani in tasca. “E ho finito anche lo Scotch.”

Gli studenti stavano entrando nella sala come un fiume e Buffy sospirò con impazienza. “Troverai qualcosa da fare. Io devo andare.” Afferrò lo zainetto e lanciò a Spike un ultimo sguardo di avvertimento. “Stai qui!”

Lui si sporse in avanti e ringhiò nel suo orecchio, “Comunque, ho amato le ciliege. Potrei veramente affondarci i denti.” Le strofinò un fianco in modo speranzoso.

Lei tremò, poi si riprese e lo colpì alla spalla. “No. Niente denti. Sto andando a lezione a imparare delle cose e tu te ne starai seduto qui fino a che non avrò finito.”

“Quello che vuoi, amore.” Tornò ad appoggiarsi sul muro, scontrosamente. Buffy lo guardò in malo modo per un ulteriore momento, poi annuì la testa con decisione e si diresse in classe, sperando che per una volta nella sua non-vita Spike si comportasse bene.

Ma in caso, iniziò già a pensare ad un piano di riserva.

\---

Dio, era ANNOIATO.

Guardare le persone che gli camminavano davanti gli dava qualche minuto di debole divertimento, ma non ci volle molto affinché la triste realtà venisse a galla: Gli studenti universitari erano tanto presuntuosi, immaturi e noiosi quanto lo erano stati un secolo fa, quando anche lui era uno di loro. (E ammise persino di essere stato uno dei più noiosi tra loro. Uno dei passanti gli sembrò un William 2.0; e si scusò silenziosamente con lui per non essere in grado di dargli la seconda possibilità che era stata data a lui. Maledetto chip, non solo stava rovinando la sua vita, ma stava anche negando a questo povero disgraziato la possibilità di avere una propria gloriosa non-vita.)

Non c'erano state donne a Cambridge ai suoi giorni, naturalmente, e le universitarie erano certamente interessanti da guardare nella loro varietà di forme, taglie, colori e stili, ma guardarle non era più come una volta, adesso che non poteva più morderle. Fare il suo gioco preferito del 'chi mangiare per prima' ora gli sembrava vuoto, soprattutto dopo aver visto passare la prima cinquantina di queste. Spike stava attirando un po' d'interesse (il che era naturale, visto che era molto più interessante di qualsiasi altro maschio nel corridoio), ma persino l'insolente ragazza gotica in carne con i piercing intriganti e l'espressione apertamente sessuale mentre lo guardava dall'alto in basso, non riuscì a catturare la sua attenzione. (E non per mancanza di tentativi, era passata di fronte a lui per ben tre volte in dieci minuti e infine gli aveva scroccato una sigaretta prima di rinunciare.) Poteva dire che affondare in lei, in ogni senso possibile, sarebbe stato assolutamente delizioso, e c'era anche un comodo armadio proprio di fronte all'aula (lo sapeva, perché al suo terzo passaggio ne aveva spalancato la porta, ci aveva guardato dentro, e poi l'aveva guardato significativamente prima di camminare oltre), ma lui semplicemente... non ne aveva avuto voglia.

Che gli stava succedendo?

Non era che non fosse stato pronto, era stato di nuovo duro ancora prima di uscire dal seminterrato, guardando il sedere rotondo di Buffy (che aveva marchiato come suo) che si muoveva mentre lo procedeva su per le scale, e ogni tanto arrivava un'ondata di lussuria a sopraffarlo mentre dei flash di memoria gli apparivano davanti agli occhi. (E sospettava che proprio uno di questi, arrivato nel momento meno opportuno, avesse causato l'insistenza della ragazza gotica) E adesso, chiedendosi perché non avesse voglia di scopare uno qualsiasi di questi bocconcini appetitosi che gli sfilavano davanti nel corridoio come un nastro con il sushi, lo faceva solo pensare ancora di più a Buffy, Yummy Sushi Buffy, e lo faceva incazzare, come questo pensiero riportasse così facilmente la sua erezione, e ne aveva abbastanza, non sarebbe rimasto seduto ancora lì. Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro.

\---

Buffy stava tentanto veramente di fare attenzione in classe. Ci stava provando veramente. Ma appena prendeva un buon ritmo con il prendere appunti, la parte lasciva della sua mente continuava a tornare sul ' _mmm, cos'aveva detto riguardo ai denti, uh?'_ e ' _quel_ _ _tubo era proprio all'altezza giusta per -tu sai cosa-, vero?'__ _E '_ _ _scommetto che Giles manco se ne accorge se gli frego quel barattolo di ciliegine al liquore'__ e la penna si perdeva a metà della frase, così tutta la sua prima pagina di appunti sembrava più un Mad Libs sulla filosofia piuttosto che una guida coerente per lo studio. (NdT: Mad Libs sono quelle pagine con le frasi da compilare con le parole mancanti, cercate su google e capirete meglio :) Non aiutava il fatto che qualsiasi teoria avrebbe dovuto imparare era tutta incentrata su delle persone che vivevano in una caverna, il che andava vicino a persone in un tunnel fognario, con le torce sul terreno che lanciavano ombre lascive sul muro, ed era abbastanza sicura che non era questo che il suo professore aveva in mente.

Ma lei perseverava, perché aveva AUTO-CONTROLLO, anche se aveva un gusto seriamente discutibile per gli uomini, ed era totalmente presa da questo famoso filosofo -come si chiamava-, che era davvero molto più interessante di Spike mezzo nudo in una fogna, e si chiedeva che gusto aveva – Spike, non il famoso filosofo– perché aveva sentito dire che ai ragazzi piaceva molto quel genere di cosa, e sebbene aveva sempre pensato che fosse una cosa imbarazzante e volgare, beh, l'aveva pensato anche della lingua e, RAGAZZI, se Spike le aveva fatto cambiare idea…

Fissò un'altra riga di non-appunti e realizzò che non aveva nemmeno idea di che cosa significassero le parole che era riuscita a scrivere, e le venne voglia di piangere.

Non poteva nemmeno mentire a sé stessa e dire che il Professor Peterson era noioso, perché non era vero. Era uno di quei professori che raccontava le barzellette e gli aneddoti divertenti sugli anni '70 e aveva una barba stravagante e una testa ostinatamente pelata e qualche volta indossava i pantaloncini corti per venire a lezione. Non era veramente colpa del Professore. Era tutta colpa di Spike. Di Spike e di tutta la sua malvagità. Specialmente di una cosa che aveva fatto, con i denti e con la lingua e con una mano e con l'altra mano, tutto allo stesso momento, che era veramente VERAMENTE malvagia, e più tardi l'avrebbe picchiato fino a che non l'avesse fatto di nuovo.

_Focalizza, Buffy_.

Ma lei stava focalizzando, veramente, aveva anche finalmente scritto il nome di quel famoso filosofo (Platone, sette lettere – lo scrisse velocemente giusto in caso) quando la cavigliera iniziò a suonare.

_BEEP! …BEEP!_

Si era già alzata a metà quando l'allarme si spense dopo soli due suoni, giusto per avvertire metà della sala che il rumore proveniva da lei, così tutti la stavano guardando. “Scusate,” sorrise a disagio e si sedette di nuovo.

Trenta secondi dopo, _BEEP! …BEEP!_ – che terminò di nuovo dopo solo due suoni. Il Professor Peterson depose il gesso e la fissò intensamente. Buffy continuò a prendere appunti in modo molto industrioso.

Altri trenta secondi. _BEEP! …BEEP!_

Buffy scattò in piedi, il suo taccuino per gli appunti in mano. “Mi può scusare per un momento?”

Il Professor Peterson alzò i sopraccigli.

Buffy fece velocemente la sua fuga.

\---

Trovò Spike a camminare avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio, lo spolverino che svolazzava intorno ai suoi polpacci, con gli studenti che si tenevano a debita distanza da lui. Camminò con passo pesante fino a lui e vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi. “La lezione è finita? Fantastico! Andiamo.” e le prese la mano.

Lei lo colpì con il taccuino degli appunti. “NO, la lezione NON È finita. Continui a far suonare l'allarme. Che parte di 'stai seduto qui' non hai capito?”

Lui sporse la mascella. “L'ho capito benissimo. Ero solo annoiato.” Lanciò uno sguardo alla porta vicino a loro, con la scritta 'Solo per lo staff'. “Non ho niente da fare a parte camminare.”

“Beh, il mio professore mi boccerà sicuramente per principio se continui a far suonare questo Stupido Allarme.”

“No, veramente, penso di aver capito adesso. Posso andare circa fino a quella fontana laggiù - devo stare attento a voltarmi - e poi dall'altra parte, devo tornare indietro giusto prima di raggiungere quella piastrella con il pezzo mancante nel soffitto…”

“NON PASSEGGIARE. Non fumare, non bere, non cantare, e non passeggiare.”

Spike le fu in faccia, la mascella tirata. “SO.NO. ANNO.IA.TO.”

Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo. “NON. ME.NE.FRE.GA.NIEN.TE.”

Poi la mano di lui annaspò per girare la maniglia della porta al loro fianco, ed entrambi ruzzolarono nel buio, poi la porta venne chiusa e lei si trovò con le spalle contro di questa e si baciarono in modo duro ed impetuoso. Qualche debole fischio le arrivò all'orecchio dall'altra parte della porta, ricordandole che quello non era il miglior posto per darsi da fare, così si tirò indietro con un sussulto e premette la fronte contro il mento di lui. Lui le baciò la sommità della testa.

“Devo tornare a lezione,” gli sussurrò.

“Io voglio farti adesso,” ribatté Spike.

“No. Non…” la voce di lei divenne ancora più bassa. “Non qui.” Sentì la propria faccia infiammarsi per la tacita ammissione in quelle due parole.

Spike si rifiutò di lasciarla andare. Anzi, l'attirò contro la sua erezione. “Dove allora, amore?”

“Non qui, e non adesso.” Posò le mani sul suo petto. “Più tardi. Adesso devo tornare a lezione.”

Spike la lasciò andare, ringhiando con disgusto. “E io cosa faccio? Sto qui a farmi una sega? Sono ANNOIATO.”

Buffy sospirò. C'era solo una soluzione che le veniva in mente. “Allora verrai a lezione con me.”

“Oh, DIAVOLO no.”

“Ascolta, non posso lasciarti ad andare in giro e non possiamo stare qui nell'armadio.” Una bussata alla porta del suddetto armadio ricordò loro che non erano Da Soli. “Ti darò il mio blocco degli appunti. Potrai… disegnare qualcosa.” _Tanto non è che stia prendendo degli appunti molto utili_ _ _.__

Spike rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. “Va bene,” mormorò alla fine. “Verrò a lezione con te.” Poi premette Buffy nuovamente contro la porta. “Ma prima dovrai rispondere alla mia domanda.”

“Domanda?” Buffy poteva a malapena ricordare il proprio nome, con lui premuto su di lei a quel modo.

“DOVE?” Le diede un piccolo morso sul collo. Ci fu un altro colpo alla porta, seguito da delle risate.

Buffy sospirò. “Questa notte, dopo la ronda. Troveremo un posto.”

Spike la rilasciò immediatamente. “Va bene. Notebook.”

Glielo porse e lui lo infilò nella tasca dello spolverino. “Pronto?” Gli chiese, tirando indietro le spalle.

“Pronto, amore.”

Aprirono la porta ed uscirono.

\---

Buffy tenne la testa alta e il viso fiero di sé, sebbene gli studenti che si erano raccolti nel corridoio li applaudirono e Spike li ringraziò con un piccolo inchino. Il Professor Peterson non interruppe il suo discorso mentre lei rientrava nell'aula e si dirigeva al proprio posto, trascinando Spike dietro di sé, ma li seguì con un guizzo di interesse negli occhi. Buffy spinse Spike a sedersi prima di lei (reclamando così la sedia vicino al corridoio), estrasse un altro blocconote dallo zaino (Psicologia, ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo) e gli sporse una matita con riluttanza. Lui si mise a disegnare qualcosa con fare industrioso e lei trovò una pagina bianca e iniziò a tirare giù gli appunti dalla lavagna.

Stava veramente iniziando a seguire questo Platone, quando realizzò che Spike era stato troppo buono per un sacco di tempo, il che non poteva essere un bene. Uno sguardo veloce al suo viso dimostrò che era totalmente assorto nel disegnare, aggrottando la fronte per la concentrazione mentre strofinava qualcosa con il pollice e poi si rilassava nel suo sorrisetto compiaciuto. Che cavolo stava disegnando? Facendo finta di continuare a scrivere, allungò accuratamente il collo fino a poter vedere la pagina su cui stava disegnando.

Oh. Riconosceva quella tubatura. Anche se sembrava un po' differente, ricoperta da qualcosa in pelle e con un corpo nudo sopra. Non aveva mai visto una donna nuda da quell'angolo di visuale (aveva guardato solamente se stessa, e ci sarebbe comunque voluto un mese di yoga e un arsenale di specchi per vedersi in quel modo) – oh, era così che apparivano le parti femminili da dietro? Wow. Chi l'avrebbe mai pensato.

C'erano altri schizzi sulla pagina, seni nudi e schiene inarcate e labbra imbronciate e capelli biondi che si muovevano e - o mio Dio, si trattava di lei! Erano tutti su di lei, persino quello sulla tubatura (seriamente, le aveva letto nella mente?) e non poté fare a meno di sussultare.

Spike ridacchiò piano e inclinò la pagina verso di lei. “Ti piace quello che vedi, amore?” le sussurrò. Alcune teste si girarono verso di loro e lei gli lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento, poi scrisse sul proprio notebook: CHE CAVOLO.

Spike roteò gli occhi e scrisse in risposta, ' _sto solo prendendo appunti. Qualche idea per dopo.'_ La sua scrittura era un elegante distesa in corsivo, come se una volta avesse posseduto una bella scrittura ma non l'avesse esercitata da parecchio tempo. Poi ritornò la matita sullo schizzo della tubatura, tracciando amorevolmente le curve di quelle lussureggianti natiche. Le SUE lussureggianti natiche. Le lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio, mettendosi a seguire -oh Dio!- le lussureggianti curve e pieghe tra di esse, con lunghe e lente carezze come se la punta della matita fossero le sue dita...

_FINISCILA!_ Gli scrisse nei suoi appunti.

Lui mise saggiamente il broncio e mise giù la matita.

Buffy emise un sospiro di sollievo e tornò al suo Platone.

Spike girò una pagina nel quaderno.

_Non guardare non guardare non guardare_ , ripeteva tra sé, ma naturalmente si mise a guardare, ed eccola lì, ancora disegni su di lei, mezza nuda contro la scala, la testa piegata all'indietro, e completamente nuda sulla sedia da campo con una ciambella in mano e le gambe incrociate, e seduta nuda sopra una lapide, con in mano un paletto dalla forma sospetta. E ancora, disegni con solo il suo viso, mentre rideva e sorrideva o era arrabbiata e mortale, tutte le sue diverse espressioni rappresentate con veloci e sicuri segni di matita e sfumature grezze per le ombre.

Spike raccolse di nuovo la matita e tracciò una freccia verso un disegno particolarmente dettagliato, Buffy nuda e tutta sporca mentre stava combattendo contro un enorme demone a forma di serpente. ' _Questa mi piace abbastanza'_ , scrisse. ' _Un disegnatore consumato sa esprimere perfettamente il senso di maestosità.'_

Poi, quando lei non gli diede alcuna risposta, scrisse qualcosa al di sotto di quello. E lo sottolineò due volte.

_QUESTA NOTTE._

Poi voltò un'altra pagina, e iniziò un nuovo schizzo sulla pagina bianca.

\---

La lezione era finalmente finita, e Buffy strappò la matita e il blocco note dalle mani di Spike, ficcandoli nello zaino prima che qualche studente potesse vedere la sua rappresentazione (particolarmente dettagliata) di 'Buffy con gli Stivali'. Era già pronta per la fuga, quando la voce del Professor Peterson arrivò dal leggio.

“Signorina Summers, può venire per cortesia a parlare con me per un momento?”

_Porca miseria._

Si trascinò giù per le scale con riluttanza, contro il flusso di studenti che stava uscendo (e che ricambiava il suo sguardo con abbondante ilarità), con Spike che la seguiva affabilmente. Peterson la fece aspettare mentre raccoglieva i propri appunti per la lezione e cancellava la lavagna, il che le andava più che bene perché significava che l'aula sarebbe stata vuota per il momento che lui si sarebbe girato nuovamente verso di lei.

“Allora, Signorina Summers,” cominciò quando ebbe finito. “Posso essere informato sul perché ha un allarme legato alla sua caviglia? E un assistente per prendere gli appunti?” Non sembrava particolarmente arrabbiato, solo curioso, così Buffy si lanciò nella propria storia di copertura.

“In realtà è, uhm, un progetto per il mio corso di Giustizia Penale.” Spike passò dietro di lei e andò ad appoggiarsi contro la lavagna, l'espressione divertita. “Vede, stiamo parlando delle difficoltà che gli ufficiali incontrano durante il loro lavoro, nel monitorare le persone in libertà condizionata. Quindi ad ognuno di noi è stato assegnato un, ehm, un pericoloso criminale da monitorare.”

“Quindi presumo che questo gentiluomo qui presente è il suo... pericoloso criminale.”

“Esatto, sono proprio io,” Spike s'intromise nella discussione. “Cattivo fino al midollo, il pericolo impersonificato, e via dicendo.” Buffy lo guardò in malo modo. “Eccetto che, naturalmente, non lo sono per davvero,” fece ammenda. “Perché la cosa sarebbe troppo pericolosa per i vari e distinti studenti dell'Università di Sunnydale.”

“Lui sta facendo il corso di teatro,” si affrettò a spiegare Buffy. “Ottiene dei crediti extra se mi rende le cose difficili.”

“Ah.” Il Professor Peterson sorrise a questo. “Allora si meriterebbe una ‘A’ da quello che ho visto.”

“Più o meno.” _‘A’ come 'Assolutamente Fastidio'_ _pensò B_ uffy, lamentandosi in silenzio.

“E il rumore?”

Buffy si tirò su i pantaloni per mostrare la cavigliera. “Sono, come può immaginare, degli attrezzi scenici economici, ma suonano veramente se ci separiamo oltre una certa distanza.”

“U-hun.”

“Sono veramente, veramente spiacente di aver interrotto la sua lezione. Prometto che non succederà di nuovo.”

“Hmmm.” Peterson le lanciò uno sguardo scaltro. “È una promessa molto impegnativa da fare. E tecnicamente, non potrei accettare studenti che non si sono registrati per questo corso. A causa delle rette universitarie e via dicendo.”

“Oh, ma io so già tutto di questo argomento,” disse Spike con nonchalance. “La Teoria delle Forme di Platone, Aristotele e gli altri. Ho avuto una buona educazione classica, io.”

“Ah, veramente? Quindi, qual'è la sua opinione di, diciamo, Immanuel Kant?” gli occhi di Peterson s'illuminarono.

Spike gli sorrise di rimando. “Un vero Signor Nessuno, che era raramente stabile.”

E poi Buffy seppe che era morta e andata all'Inferno, o almeno così le sembrò, perché improvvisamente il suo fighissimo professore di Filosofia e il vampiro più fastidioso del pianeta al quale era legata per legge (e al quale aveva promesso che avrebbero fatto del sesso più tardi, non dimenticarlo, a cosa stavi pensando?) si guardarono l'un l'altro con grandi sorrisi e cominciarono a cantare.

Insieme.

Una canzone sui filosofi e sul bere.

_CHE. DIAVOLO._

Buffy si accasciò sulla sedia più vicina e aspettò che dei bei giovani in camice bianco venissiro a prenderla. HA-HA.

\---

Nonostante lo strano legame maschile che si era creato col professore, il cielo era ancora chiaro quando Buffy riuscì finalmente a trascinare Spike fuori dall'aula conferenze, così dovettero tornare indietro per il seminterrato. Spike sembrava incline a voler soffermarsi nostalgicamente presso l'inferriata, ma la vista di Spike ed il Professor Peterson che cantavano felicemente insieme aveva messo a tacere gli ultimi residui della sua eccitazione sessuale, almeno per il momento, così lo afferrò per il bavero e gli fece mostrare la via del ritorno per l'appartamento di Giles. Per quando raggiunsero la fine del loro viaggio sotterraneo, Buffy era tornata ad essere arrabbiata con lui e anche a volerlo disperatamente, così lo fece correre per gli ultimi metri sotto al sole con lo spolverino sopra la testa, così sarebbero stati salvi all'interno con un Giles alterato perché l'avevano lasciato all'asciutto, e avrebbe potuto mollargli Spike per reclamare la doccia per prima. Dopo essersi strofinata per bene, stette sotto l'acqua calda per un po', ripercorrendo i bizzarri eventi di quella giornata nella testa.

Parte di lei voleva trovare delle scuse per giustificare tutti quegli sbaciuccamenti, i più che sbaciuccamenti, e le pomiciate completamente senza vergogna, dicendo che non era stata la Vera Buffy a farle, perché non rientravano nell'immagine che lei aveva di sé, buona e pura e... beh, magari non così pura, ma pura di cuore, il tipo di ragazza che avrebbe fatto l'amore solo con l'uomo che amava. (Sebbene, era stato amore con Parker? Non ne era sicura.) Il tipo di ragazza che faceva tutte le decisioni giuste, e tutti le volevano bene, la principessa perfetta che viveva in una torre perfetta, e che un giorno avrebbe avuto il suo bel 'e vissero tutti felici e contenti' con il suo perfetto principe. Questo era come Angel la vedeva, come la vedeva sua madre e magari anche Xander, e come anche lei voleva vedersi.

Eccetto che, sotto sotto, lei non era una Buffy Perfetta. Prendeva cattive decisioni, non solo cattive nel senso di sbagliate, ma anche egoiste e crudeli. Teneva dei segreti terribili, faceva scelte egoiste, diceva cose che facevano star male la gente, anche se non accadeva per la maggior parte del tempo, ma accadeva comunque e quindi sapeva che anche quello faceva parte della Vera Buffy, anche se alla fine rientrava sempre nella categoria delle persone Per lo Più Buone. E no, non era stata innamorata di Parker, non nel modo in cui sapeva di poter amare; lui le era piaciuto ed era stata affascinata da lui, e voleva più di ogni altra cosa trovare il suo principe perfetto per il suo lieto fine – e, ammise a se stessa, voleva anche fare nuovamente del sesso, perché nonostante l'orrore che era seguito a quella prima volta con Angel, sapeva che il sesso in sé era qualcosa di stupendo, e dopo più di un anno di infelice celibato in cui si era auto-mortificata, era pronta per sentire nuovamente qualcosa. E sotto lo spruzzo della doccia, da sola con i propri pensieri, poteva anche ammettere che non era stato male, che il sesso con quel verme di Parker era stato divertente, e che se non fosse stato un bastardo da due botte e via, avrebbe continuato a divertirsi con lui facendo del sesso e quasi sicuramente le sarebbe piaciuto, anche se adesso sapeva che lui non aveva avuto idea di come usare la lingua.

Questo era un pensiero difficile da accettare, che la Vera Buffy non aveva bisogno dell'amore per fare del sesso, ma più girava questo pensiero nella mente, e più le sembrava la Verità. Perché non era affatto innamorata di Spike, non lo era per nulla, ma non poteva negare di aver voluto ogni singola cosa sconcia che lui le aveva fatto oggi, voluto e domandato e praticamente implorato, e che ne voleva ancora, di quelle cose che lui le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio e tutte le cose che lei aveva pensato da sola, e anche tutte le cose a cui dovevano ancora pensare ma chissà quando l'ispirazione li avrebbe colpiti. Questa sera sarebbe uscita a fare la ronda con Spike, e avrebbero fatto sesso, e lei ne avrebbe amato ogni secondo, perché era una Dea del Sesso. E non si sentiva affatto in colpa per questo. Okay, si sentiva un po' in colpa, ma solo perché non si sentiva in colpa ad avere questi pensieri, e perché era abbastanza sicura che la maggior parte delle persone attorno a lei non avrebbe approvato.

E non poteva nemmeno fargliene una colpa. Avere sesso con Spike non era una decisione saggia o sicura, sebbene il chip nella sua testa impedisse che fosse letale. Ma questa era la Vera Buffy, la Buffy a cui piaceva uccidere le cose e che non era né saggia né prudente, e a cui piaceva sporcarsi le mani e qualche volta sporcarsi anche tutto il corpo, e poteva anche essere una gran stronza qualche volta, e a cui piaceva il sesso, e che voleva Spike sebbene (e anche un po' perché) lui la voleva morta. Non aveva un lieto fine ad aspettarla dall'altra parte dell'arcobaleno, l'aspettava probabilmente una morte agonizzante e prematura, magari anche l'indomani, e l'unica consolazione che sarebbe morta salvando il mondo. Quindi la Buffy Perfetta poteva anche andarsene a quel paese.

Lei voleva Spike. e Spike voleva lei, e questa notte gli avrebbe permesso di liberare la sua perfida e malvagia immaginazione sul suo corpo, e visto che c'era avrebbe liberato anche un po' della perfida immaginazione della Dea del Sesso che era. E non si sarebbe sentita per niente in colpa, perché questa era la Vera lei. Era Buffy.

Inoltre, avrebbe senza dubbio sgraffignato le cicliegine sotto liquore di Giles.

\---

Quando uscì dal bagno, ben strofinata e pulita e con vestiti freschi e nuovi, Spike era in piedi nel corridoio, provando (e fallendo miseramente) di sembrare lì per caso, con una pila di vestiti puliti su un braccio. Poteva sentire Giles maneggiare delle pentole in cucina, giusto dietro l'angolo.

“Finito con la doccia, Cacciatrice?” disse Spike a voce alta, poi si fece più vicino. “Non vedo l'ora di farti sporcare di nuovo,” ringhiò a bassa voce, dandole un leggero morso all'orecchio. Il suo viso era uno strano mix di anticipazione e incertezza, aspettando chiaramente che Buffy lo respingesse, adesso che aveva avuto del tempo per pensarci sopra.

“È tutta tua, Spike. Mi sono assicurata di consumare tutta l'acqua calda.” rispose Buffy a beneficio di Giles, abbassandosi timidamente a baciare l'incavo della gola di Spike, perché nonostante tutti quei grandi discorsi che si era fatta sotto la doccia sull'essere una Dea del Sesso, che erano tutti belli in teoria ma poi in pratica il comportarsi come tale era una cosa ancora nuova e spaventosa per lei.

Lui sospirò per il sollievo e le alzò il mento per un bacio veloce ma intenso. Lei sorrise timidamente. “Vai a pulirti bene,” gli sussurrò. “Ho, uh… dei piani. Per te. E, um, essere puliti è una buona cosa, per i miei piani.”

“Sicuro.” Alzò di nuovo la voce. “Oh, bene, Cacciatrice. Non solo non posso più combattere, ora mi hai anche relegato alle docce fredde. A quali indignazioni mi sottoporrai la prossima volta?”

Gli diede un piccolo pugno sul braccio. “Non esagerare. Giles è vecchio e Inglese, ma non è stupido.”

“Bene.” la guardò dall'alto in basso con fare affamato. “Quanto presto possiamo andarcene?”

“Dopo che ho mangiato qualcosa e che sia diventato buio. Devo sempre fare una ronda completa, lo sai.” Lo punzecchiò spingendo un dito contro il suo petto, poi distese la mano e tramutò il gesto in una carezza, perchè, _dannazione_. “Beh, almeno buona parte di una ronda completa. Forse una mezza ronda.”

“Conto su di questo, amore.” Spike le fece un gran sorriso. “Guardarti mentre combatti è quasi come fare una rissa io stesso.”

“Okay allora.” Buffy si sentì stranamente riluttante a portare a termine quella conversazione, ma siccome non aveva mangiato il sandwich che aveva con sé (e che doveva aver mollato da qualche parte nel tunnel fognario), aveva davvero bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Infilò un dito dentro un passante dei jeans di lui. “Vai a farti la doccia.”

“Sì. Certo.” Entrambi fissarono il dito arrotolarsi attorno al passante, trascinando Spike più vicino a lei. Alla fine, lui si schiarì la gola. “E tu vai a mangiare.”

“Sì.” Lei si tirò su all'improvviso e lo baciò di nuovo, in modo lungo e caldo e bagnato, perché era una Dea del Sesso, e lui ricambiò il bacio in un modo che diceva 'sì, sei una dannata Dea del Sesso', e poi lo spinse nella stanza da bagno e si sbrigò a raggiungere la sala da pranzo, perché persino le Dee del Sesso avevano bisogno di mangiare la cena se volevano avere le energie per il fare sesso come delle dee.

Giles era ancora in cucina, con il naso in un piccolo libro rilegato in cuoio, mentre girava qualcosa col mestolo dentro una padella. Profumava magnificamente e lo stomaco di Buffy brontolò. Giles fece un salto e fece quasi cadere il libro. “Oh. Buffy. La cena è quasi pronta.”

Sentì un'improvvisa ondata di affetto per lui, probabilmente connessa al fatto che stava per fare qualcosa che avrebbe spezzato il suo povero e vecchio cuore di Osservatore. “Non doveva cucinare per me, Giles. Avrei mangiato anche della pizza fredda.”

“Sì, beh, preferirei di no. È già un male che io debba mangiare quella roba tre volte a settimana. E da uomo apparentemente adulto, mi piace mangiare occasionalmente cibi da persone adulte invece che cibi adatti a immaturi studenti di college.” Mise accuratamente un segno sul libro e lo mise da parte. “Mi spiace dirti, che non ho fatto alcun progresso sui tuoi, er, problemi.”

Buffy si strinse nelle spalle. “Ci arriveremo. Ho fiducia in lei. L'incantesimo che ha preparato con Willow per la tenda è stato davvero forte.” Aprì il frigo ed estrasse una diet soda, afferrando con quella scusa anche il barattolo di ciliegine sotto liquore.

“Davvero forte. Naturalmente.” Giles rimosse gli occhiali. “Devo dire che questa sera sembri prendere in modo piuttosto distaccato tutta questa situazione con Spike.”

“Non sono distaccata,” protestò Buffy. “Sono molto turbata. È solo che devo salvare le mie energie per combattere i demoni. Il mercoledì è una notte molto impegnativa per la ronda. Ci sono un mucchio di demoni. Ooh, e anche vampiri. Sono abbastanza sicura che, statisticamente, emergano più vampiri il mercoledì che in ogni altro giorno della settimana. Inoltre, sono molto stanca. Totalmente esausta.” Suppose di aver balbettato un poco, ma Giles sembrò non notarlo. Significava che balbettava tutto il tempo? Oh capperi, l'acqua aveva già terminato di scorrere nella doccia. Era stato davvero veloce. Buffy raggiunse con disinvoltura l'appendiabiti e infilò dentro la tasca della sua giacca il barattolo di ciliegine. Avrebbe indossato quella rossa stanotte. A Spike piaceva il rosso.

“Beh, allora non stare fuori troppo a lungo. Fare la ronda è importante, ma non devi sfinirti.” Giles mise su un piatto lo spezzatino o qualsiasi cosa avesse appena cucinato e preparò l'isola della cucina per lei; lei prese uno sgabello e ci si infilò. “Devo aspettarti alzato?”

“Oh. No.” Bofonchiò Buffy con la bocca piena di cibo. “Non serve che lo faccia.” _Per piacere, per piacere non stia alzato per la mia Camminata della Vergogna._

Poi Spike fece il giro del bancone arrivando dal bagno, ancora bagnato e con gli occhi agitati. Buffy ficcò gli ultimi pezzi di spezzatino in bocca, mollò rumorosamente il cucchiaio sul bancone e saltò in piedi. “Beh, sembra sia arrivata l'ora della ronda! A presto, Signor Giles!” Afferrò la giacca rossa. “Vieni, Spike?” Lo sfidò con gli occhi.

Lui sorrise senza vergogna, infilandosi nello spolverino. “Oh, certo che vengo.”

E corsero fuori nella notte.

\---

Buffy corse davanti a lui per quasi un miglio, ridendo, con la giacca rossa che svolazzava come il manto di un torero davanti ai suoi occhi. Lui la raggiunse appena dentro l'entrata del primo cimitero in agenda, afferrandole la giacca e facendola girare verso di lui e contro l'alta colonna di pietra del cancello. Sussultò brevemente quando il chip si attivò per la sua rudezza, le labbra che sfregavano appena su quelle di lei mentre diceva “Stai cercando di scappare, amore?”

Lei gli prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti. “Ho sentito dire che ami la caccia.” Il respiro di lei era caldo sulla sua bocca, piccoli respiri affannosi. Poi la assaggiò, con il più piccolo dei baci, e lei rise di nuovo. “Prima la ronda.”

La rilasciò con riluttanza e la seguì mentre iniziava il giro delle nuove tombe e dei mausolei più spaziosi, notando con rimpianto che seguire la Cacciatrice da sobrio era molto meno divertente, soprattutto quando non stava uccidendo niente. Il lato positivo era che una notte senza particolari avvenimenti poteva significare finire prima la ronda e quindi iniziare prima a darci dentro; ma dall'altra parte, poteva anche significare che lei continuasse a fare il giro fino a che non trovava qualcosa, allungando ancora di più l'attesa. E comunque, gli piaceva abbastanza come una notte di uccisioni la rendeva tutta calda e sudata e nervosa. Proprio come succedeva a lui quando poteva ancora uccidere, solo che lui restava meno sul caldo e sudato e più sull'arrapato e ispirato.

Ma dopotutto non dovettere attendere molto; uno dei mausolei ospitava una variopinta gang di vampiri, alcuni dei quali si stavano ancora scrollando di dosso la terra della tomba. Buffy si lanciò all'interno con un sorriso animalesco e ne impalettò due prima che questi si rendessero conto di quello che stava accadendo, e mandandone un terzo a cozzare contro una cripta con un fantastico calcio all'indietro. Spike si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, si accese una sigaretta, e ammirò tutto quel casino con un tocco di malinconia. Alla Cacciatrice non serviva aiuto, naturalmente – era nel suo elemento, roteando e accucciandosi e lanciando continue frecciatine, ma lui non poteva che desiderare di essere lì con lei, nel pieno della mischia. Era magnifica. Ed era anche cosciente che lui la stava guardando – gli lanciò uno sguardo caldo tra le nuvole di polvere, e quando prese a pugni il suo avversario con una ruota particolarmente appariscente, e lo impalettò con un gesto plateale, Spike ebbe la certezza che lei si stava mettendo in mostra. E approvava senza dubbio.

Ma poi il tizio che aveva spedito dietro la cripta le saltò addosso, mandandola sul pavimento, e nella lotta che ne risultò, lei perse il paletto e un attimo dopo aveva le mani dietro la schiena, mentre il vampiro le sorrideva in modo lascivo e mirava al suo collo.

Spike poté sentire un ringhio nascergli in gola, perché quello era il SUO collo, la Cacciatrice era SUA da uccidere, alla fine, dopo che ne avrebbe fatto il pieno in altri modi, con i quali aveva appena cominciato, e lui e la Cacciatrice avevano un fottuto APPUNTAMENTO, e gli sarebbe saltato addosso e lo avrebbe strappato via dalla Cacciatrice, fanculo il chip, quando la Cacciatrice gli sorrise, un sorriso pieno di calore e promesse e pura lussuria, e lui si fermò di colpo. Buffy gli fece l'occhiolino, diede un prodigioso strattone, e mandò il vampiro dritto contro di lui.

“Prendilo, Spike!”

Immaginò che lei volesse che trattenesse l'idiota, che lo tenesse fermo mentre lei lo impalettava, così si sarebbe sentito parte del combattimento anche se non aveva materialmente ucciso niente, così poi avrebbero potuto baciarsi teneramente tra la nuvola di polvere, il che era un gesto talmente dolce che avrebbe potuto anche commuoversi…

…SOLO se lui fosse stato una maledetta CHECCA, cosa che non era assolutamente, lui era il fottuto BIG BAD, così prese il bastardo per la testa e girò forte, staccandogliela dalle spalle in modo più velocemente possibile, per finire il lavoro prima che il dolore del chip arrivasse...

…E poi stette lì in piedi mentre la testa diventava polvere tra le sue mani, aspettando e aspettando e aspettando il dolore, e il dolore continuava a non venire, e lui guardò Buffy, e lei lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, e le sue labbra si stesero in un grande sorriso perché si sentiva FOTTUTAMENTE BENE…

…E poi fu sul pavimento in un attimo, con Buffy seduta sul suo stomaco, il paletto che scavava sul suo petto, il viso triste, e lui rideva, perché naturalmente lei non capiva, non capiva cosa significava essere un'ombra, che la tua essenza ti venisse strappata di dosso, e la voleva così tanto in quel momento, tirò giù il suo viso per un bacio e la baciò, la baciò fino a quando lei fece cadere il paletto e ricambiò il suo bacio, strofinando il suo corpo sopra di lui finché lui la fece roteare e ci finì sopra, premendo le sue mani gentilmente per terra, sopra i mucchi di polvere di vampiro, e vide che stava piangendo. Baciò via le sue lacrime.

“Che cosa c'è, amore?” gli fece le fusa.

Lei lo guardò in malo modo. “Il tuo chip non funziona più. Ora dovrò ucciderti.”

Lui rise di nuovo, così forte da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi, e lei lo spinse via, andando a tastoni sul pavimento per cercare il paletto. “Non è divertente! Dovrò ucciderti prima che tu vada ad uccidere qualcun'altro!” Lui rotò sulla propria schiena, coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio, ridendo ancora. La sentì cadere in ginocchio di fianco a lui, tremando, e lui roteò su un fianco, tenendosi la testa con la mano.

“Il chip funziona ancora, amore,” le disse in modo colloquiale. “Si è attivato giusto mezz'ora fa, solo per aver giocato con te in modo un po' rude al cancello.”

Lei tirò su col naso. “Ma hai appena…”

“I vampiri non sono più esseri umani. Non dopo che il demone ha preso il posto dentro di loro.” Tracciò una scia con il dito lungo la sua coscia. “Penso che al chip non interessi un fico secco di quanti demoni io faccia a pezzi. Anche se non posso fare del male agli umani. Nemmeno a quelli che lo meriterebbero.”

“Come faccio a sapere che mi stai dicendo la verità?” Lo guardò in malo modo.

“Tesoro, mi conosci da anni ormai, okay? C'è mai stata una volta che ti ho mentito in cui tu non l'abbia capito subito?”

Questo la rassicurò subito, e lei gli rivolse un sorriso tra le lacrime. “Non sapevo che ti rendessi conto di quanto eri terribile come bugiardo.”

“Beh, non potevo dare a vedere che me ne rendevo conto, eh? Non potevo offuscare la mia immagine.” Rotolò più vicino a lei, facendo scivolare una mano con disinvoltura nel suo interno coscia. “Ad ogni modo, preferisco l'approccio diretto.” Continuò ad accarezzare verso l'alto, e lei sussultò forte. _Oh, sì. Molto affezionato all'approccio diretto._ “È stata una lunga giornata amore, non è vero? Sei tutta tesa. Vieni qui.” Si alzò in piedi e le offrì la sua mano, lei la prese e lui la tirò su, spostandole poi dolcemente i capelli dal viso. “Ora,” le sorrise in modo luminoso, “Andiamo a UCCIDERE qualcosa!”

\---

Corsero, tenendosi un po' la mano, un po' rincorrendosi a vicenda, scansando lapidi e cespugli e statue di marmo. Un vampiro appena nato si trascinò fuori dalla tomba; ci danzarono attorno, un waltzer di pugni e calci, fino a che Spike lo spinse con un calcio verso il paletto di Buffy, e poi s'incontrarono a metà strada per un bacio bruciante, le mani che toccavano urgentemente. Un altro vampiro – no, erano due – arrivarono verso di loro dal bosco; Buffy lanciò a Spike la sua ascia e lui la conficcò nel primo, mentre lei prendeva a pugni e scherniva e finalmente impalettava il secondo, poi si gettò contro Spike e rotolò con lui sul pavimento, baciandosi e baciandosi fino a che sentirono un urlo in lontananza, e furono di nuovo in piedi, la luce della battaglia negli occhi.

Dall'altra parte del cimitero, davanti ad una graziosa cripta con una porta in vetro decorato, trovarono un branco di demoni, forse una dozzina, alti e grossi, con corna ricurve e ricoperti di una melma che risprendeva di blu sotto la luce della luna, apparentemente pronti a sacrificare quel povero ragazzo del college dagli occhi spalancati. Buffy e Spike si scambiarono un sorriso, perché questo era IL POSTO, lo seppero entrambi, e si lanciarono nella battaglia fianco a fianco. Non fu facile, sapevano che non lo sarebbe stato, il che lo rese ancora migliore. Uno dei demoni lanciò Buffy lontano contro una lapide che si ruppe con l'impatto; lei si riprese velocemente e tornò nella mischia, estraendo un paio di coltelli argentati dagli stivaletti. Spike fece volare un altro demone contro una statua che andò a pezzi; il demone urlò per il dolore, si trovò impalettato in un frammento della statua, e cominciò a dissolversi. Li misero ko uno ad uno, ed essi divennero tipo gelatina e si dissolsero nella terra, lasciando al loro posto solo delle macchie di erba bruciata. All'altare affrontarono l'ultimo demone, il loro capo, le quali corna ricordavano un alce, che stava sollevando il suo coltello di pietra per compiere il sacrificio, e Spike fendette l'aria con l'ascia e Buffy tagliò con i suoi coltelli, e il demone si dissolse per terra assieme ai suoi compagni. Buffy vibrava d'energia, ma liberò con gentilezza il ragazzo che doveva essere sacrificato, ammonendolo di correre a casa velocemente e di stare lontano dai cimiteri in futuro, perché, duh, si trattava di Sunnydale, e ancora prima che il ragazzo fu fuori dalla sua vita, Spike la prese per la vita e la alzò sopra l'altare, posizionandosi tra le sue gambe e seppellendo il viso sul suo petto, ridendo. Lei gli serrò le gambe attorno ai fianchi e lo attirò a sé per un bacio, un lungo bacio, pieno di promesse che si stavano avverando, perché finalmente erano lì, era il momento giusto, e sarebbe stato assolutamente PERFETTO.

Poi suonò una sirena, e luci rosse e blu danzarono sui loro visi, Buffy strizzò gli occhi contro i fari luminosi che stavano sparando la luce contro di loro dall'alto della macchina di pattuglia dall'altra parte del muretto di cinta, i fari che adesso stavano illuminando tutte le lapidi e le statue distrutte e l'erba bruciata e loro due, stretti l'un l'altro sopra l'altare sacrificale, poi un'ombra dai contorni vagamente da poliziotto si fece vicino a loro con una pila e sospirò tirando fuori un paio di manette.

“Siete sotto arresto,” disse l'ufficiale Kemp, trionfante. E poi sorrise.

  


**Fine del capitolo 5**

  


NdTraduttrice: Poveri ragazzi! XD Per non lasciarvi in sospeso, vi anticipo che sono stati arrestati per danneggiamento di proprietà pubbliche, ovvero le tombe con cui hanno picchiato i demoni.

Il disegno è una grande passione dell'autrice, che ha anche una pagina web dove vende le sue illustrazioni, per lo più in stile manga o fantastico. L'autrice stessa ha fatto questi due disegni per la storia, per quando Spike e Buffy vengono portati alla centrale di Polizia nel prossimo capitolo ;)

  
  


Note dell'autrice sul Capitolo 5:

Ho sempre pensato che Spike fosse un ottimo disegnatore, quando volesse – nonostante il crudo schizzo della faccia di Angel sul sacco da box – a causa dei disegni che erano presenti nel santuario che aveva dedicato a Buffy, fatti presumibilmente da lui, e perché era stato un gentiluomo al tempo in cui il saper disegnare era considerata un'abilità necessaria per le classi superiori. E, beh, se Spike sa disegnare, ovviamente sa disegnare anche donne nude.

Citazioni gratuite (o quasi citazioni) da: G.I. Joe (di nuovo), homestarrunner.com (un po' anacronistico, visto che Trogdor risale al 2003, ma ovviamente, come Billy Idol, aveva copiato da Spike), Monty Python’s Flying Circus, e il preferito di Dr. Demento “Stanno venendo a prendermi”.

Questo capitolo è venuto fuori più sconcio di quello che avevo previsto, per colpa di Spike e Buffy che non vogliono comportarsi bene. Per colpa di questi mascalzoni, adesso devo riscrivere metà della roba che avevo già scritto per i capitoli seguenti. (Specialmente le parti dove avevo messo la nota 'devo tenere le parti sconce per dopo?' visto che ovviamente quella nave è già salpata)

  


Per chi volesse continuare a leggere la storia in inglese, ricordo il link al testo originale

<http://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=4261>

  



	8. Capitolo 6: Anticipazione (prima parte)

**Capitolo 6: Anticipazione**

_(traduce kasumi)_

  


Buffy dovette concedere a Spike pieni punti per la sua tenacia; nonostante le luci lampeggianti, e il tintinnio delle manette, e il viscido poliziotto che stava solo a qualche metro dietro di lui, lui portò solamente le gambe di Buffy più in alto sui suoi fianchi e continuò a baciarle il collo. Dopo di che Buffy lo premiò con un bel 10 nell'evento 'Bacia il Collo di Buffy', perché un secondo dopo nemmeno a lei importava più nulla delle luci lampeggianti e delle manette che tintinnavano e del poliziotto viscido ed era tornata ad anticipare che Spike le infilasse il suo carico. Per così dire. Non che potesse proferire parola in quel momento.

Il poliziotto si schiarì la gola. “Mi scusi, ho detto che è sotto arresto. Ms. Summers. Mr. Spike.”

Spike fece scivolare le mani sotto il retro del cappotto rosso di Buffy. “Levati dalle palle, amico. Sto avendo un momento speciale con la mia donna.” Buffy tentò un sorriso di scusa sopra la sua spalla, ma le mani di Spike continuarono il loro religioso pellegrinaggio lungo tutti i suoi Posti Sacri e _cazzarola_ se era un momento speciale, e inclinò la testa all'indietro e concordò che il levarsi dalle palle doveva accadere ora. Qualunque cosa volesse dire. (NdT: Spike usa uno slang anglosassone, percui Buffy non sa esattamente che cosa significhi XD)

“Nelson, pensavo che l'arresto l'avresti fatto tu?” Un'altra ombra raggiunse la prima. La bocca di Spike viaggiò fino all'orecchio di Buffy; stava dicendo delle parolacce, una corrente sussurrata di profanità che la distraé convenientemente dalle luci e dal fatto che ora DUE poliziotti stavano apparentemente guardando Spike che si sfregava contro di lei. Almeno lo spolverino copriva le mani di lei sul sedere di lui, che incoraggiavano il suddetto sfregamento. Sussurrò qualche parola sconcia di suo, amando il modo in cui Spike fremette ad ogni sillaba.

Il primo poliziotto sospirò. “Anche io.” Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio, i quali Buffy sperò febbrilmente fossero il Suono del'Andare Via, perché in tal modo lei e Spike potessero procedere con la parte 'nudi-sotto-la-luce-della-luna' che aveva aspettato tutto il giorno, o possibilmente tutta la vita.

“Non dovremmo solamente mettergli le manette?” la voce suonò dubbiosa.

“Probabilmente. Puoi raggiungere le loro mani?”

“Uh… non senza rischiare una causa.”

Ancora silenzio. O almeno, silenzio da parte della polizia, perché Buffy sapeva che stava facendo ogni sorta di suoni interessanti da Dea del Sesso. Si chiese distrattamente, se facendo più rumore, tipo un buon gemito a voce alta, avrebbe fatto guadagnare loro un po' più di privacy. Ed era disposta a tentare.

Poi i loro passi scricchiolarono tentativamente più vicino, attraverso l'erba annerita, e lei avvolse di riflesso le braccia attorno a Spike in un abbraccio. Lui avvolse le proprie attorno a lei di rimando, nascondendo la testa contro la spalla di lei. Stava ansimando a ritmo con lei.

“Non hanno intenzione di andarsene,” sospirò Buffy miserabilmente.

“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.” Ringhiò Spike nel suo orecchio. “Io dico di fare una corsa.”

“Sanno chi siamo. Otterranno un mandato e verranno a stanarci. Oppure ci spareranno e basta.” Buffy strofinò la guancia contro la spalla di lui. “Tu non puoi combattere contro di loro e io non dovrei farlo, e sono abbastanza sicura che persino il sistema di guarigione accelerato di una Cacciatrice avrebbe dei problemi con una ferita da fuoco.”

Spike l'afferrò più saldamente. “Maledetto fottuto CAZZO.”

Buffy si tirò indietro così poté vedere il suo viso, luci rosse e blu che lampeggiavano attraverso i suoi lineamenti duri. Sembrava giusto come si sentiva lei, disperato e furioso e un po' perso. “Lo supereremo insieme. Tu sei un tosto vampiro sexy, e io sono la Prescelta. Ci inventeremo qualcosa.”

Lui fece un sorrisetto. “Sono un tosto vampiro sexy?”

Buffy scosse la testa, un po' sulla difensiva. “C'è qualche problema con ciò?”

Spike la baciò velocemente, giusto mentre i passi si fermavano e una mano autorevole gli batté sulla spalla. Con un'espressione di innocente confusione (non molto convincente, pensò Buffy sospirando, ma immaginò che a quel punto non facesse molta differenza), lui si girò e si rivolse al poliziotto imbronciato.

“SALVE, Ufficiale. Quale sembra essere il problema?”

\---

Buffy provò a rendere le cose facili, lasciandosi ammanettare e ficcare sul sedile posteriore della macchina di pattuglia (dove Spike approfittò del fatto di non avere un riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore per baciarle il collo un altro po', inosservato) e poi marciò obbediente nella stazione di polizia, la quale apparentemente era piena di membri dello Spike Fan Club. Ma quando la perquisirono per confiscarle i beni e una delle groupie di Spike (perché ovviamente doveva perquisirla un poliziotto donna, e tutte le donne poliziotto erano apparentemente sue groupies) mise la mano nella tasca del suo cappotto e tirò fuori ciò che restava del barattolo rotto di ciliegine, volle piangere.

Lei aveva avuto dei PIANI, per le ciliegine e per uno Spike fresco di doccia e per il potenziamento del suo essere una dea del Sesso, e invece della deliziosa fruizione dei suoi piani (per non parlare dei deliziosi piani che aveva avuto per la frutta) ora aveva una tasca appiccicosa, una foto segnaletica orribile, e un mucchio di lussuria insoddisfatta.

Quindi quando finalmente lei e Spike vennero accompagnati alla loro cella – la stessa cella in cui Spike era stato due notti prima – e le fecero fare la sua telefonata, con un antico telefono a ruota con il filo che correva per tutto il corridoio delle celle, non dovette far finta di essere turbata.

“Pronto?” La voce di Giles era assonnata. Spike la guardava a palpebre semi-chiuse dalla brandina.

“Giles?” La sua voce tremò. Si sedette sul bordo della branda; Spike si spostò per poter accarezzarle la schiena su e giù con la mano. Non riusciva a dire se stesse cercando di confortarla o se ci stesse provando con lei, ma in entrambi i casi era una cosa piacevole.

“Buffy!” Poté sentire Giles annaspare per cercare i suoi occhiali. “Santo cielo, sono le due del mattino. Stai bene?”

“Um, penso di sì. C'è stato solo un... un piccolo imprevisto.” Arrotolò le dita nel vecchio filo del telefono. Spike si raddrizzò a sedere e fece scivolare le mani attorno alla vita di lei, da dietro; e lei si rilassò contro di lui. “Siamo... Spike ed io... siamo alla stazione di polizia.”

“Oh, signore. Che cosa ha fatto Spike questa volta per essere arrestato?” La sua voce aveva una nota di esasperazione.

“Sì, riguardo a quello… Non hanno arrestato solo Spike.” Il vampiro in questione iniziò a baciarle il collo, il quale era senza dubbio più un provarci con lei che cercare di confortarla, ma le andava bene finché teneva la cosa contenuta per via della telefonata.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio. “Buffy, mi rendo conto che qualsiasi cosa stai cercando di dire sia difficile, ma è molto tardi, o piuttosto molto presto, e apprezzerei molto se andassi direttamente al punto.”

“Hanno arrestato anche me.”

“Buon Dio, e per cosa?”

“Um, vandalismo.” Buffy tirò su col naso, e le parole iniziarono a venire fuori come un fiume. “Vede, c'erano questi demoni, e un sacrificio, e il rompere cose... ma poi i demoni si sono dissolti tutti, e hanno trovato noi nel mezzo delle cose rotte, e ora vogliono accusarmi di aver rotto tutte queste cose, che io non ho assolutamente rotto! Beh, forse ne ho rotta una, ma solo perché mi ci hanno lanciata contro, e poi Spike ne ha rotta un'altra per aiutarmi ad uccidere questi demoni, quindi tutto quello che è stato rotto è al cento per cento colpa dei demoni, ma poi la polizia è spuntata fuori e ci ha arrestato! Ed ora sono in galera! E tutto puzza in modo sgradevole e voglio andare a casa.” Le mani di Spike sul suo stomaco erano sorprendentemente calmanti; le coprì con la propria mano libera e ci diede una leggera stretta.

“…hai detto che Spike ti ha aiutato?”

“Giles, non è questo il punto! La parte importante è Buffy-in-una-cella-puzzolente-che-vuole-andare-a-casa!” Si strofinò il naso con il pugno. “Ma sì, Spike può uccidere i demoni adesso.” Sentì Spike sorridere contro la sua schiena, e le sue mani scivolare sotto la sua maglietta, e _whoa_ , questo era senza dubbio un tentativo di provarci. Un buon tentativo.

“Buon Dio.”

“Sì, Signor Giles, possiamo superare il 'Buon Dieggiare' e passare al prossimo punto in agenda del 'venire in soccorso di Buffy'?” Piegò la cornetta del telefono verso l'aria, distante dalla sua bocca, perché Spike era saltato direttamente dal 'provarci' al 'controlla e accoppia', e lei stava iniziando ad ansimare.

Giles sospirò. “Naturalmente. Arrivo subito.”

“Grazie, Signor Giles.” Riagganciò la cornetta bruscamente e cadde all'indietro contro Spike. “Sei così malvagio.”

“Fa parte del mio charm vincente.” La sollevò con le sue mani forti e si spostò sulla brandina, cosicché lui fosse seduto con la schiena premuta contro il muro e lei fosse annidata tra le sue gambe, giusto contro la sua erezione, le sue mani possessivamente a coppa sopra i suoi seni, da dietro.

“Buon Dio,” gemette lei scherzosamente, e lui ridacchiò contro la sua nuca.

“Ora, forse dovremo restituire questo pezzo da museo al gentile poliziotto che lo sta aspettando in fondo al corridoio, e iniziare a godere della nostra incarcerazione.” Spike spinse via il telefono con il ginocchio, ed esso cadde sul pavimento con un tintinnio.

“Giles è per strada,” protestò lei, inarcando la schiena per ottenere un po' più di sfregamento contro i suoi palmi. “Sarà qui molto presto. E non farò sesso in questa cella. Puzza. Non capisco perché è così speciale.”

“Che peccato. Stavo pensando che queste pareti potessero assorbire un buon grado di punizione. Potrei spingere in te in un modo COSI' PROFONDO…”

“Ufficiale!” Buffy saltò in piedi, afferrando il telefono dal pavimento. “Ho finito la mia telefonata!” Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto e cercò di apparire neutrale. L'ufficiale prese il telefono dalle sue mani, lanciando a Spike un'occhiataccia (NON un groupie, apparentemente) e camminò indietro a passo spedito giù per il corridoio. Appena il rumore dei suoi passi svanì, Buffy si voltò e gelò Spike con lo sguardo, il quale era tornato a rilassarsi sulla branda, con le mani dietro alla testa.

“Non faremo alcun sesso in questa cella,” sentenziò, riavvicinandosi a Spike, il quale alzò un sopracciglio in senso di sfida. “E non ci toglieremo nemmeno i vestiti, perché Giles arriverà presto in nostro aiuto.” Raggiunse la fine della brandina, guardandolo in malo modo per un lungo momento. “Quanto è buono il tuo udito?”

Lui fece un gran sorriso. “Abbastanza buono, pet.”

“Bene.” Lei gattonò lungo la lunghezza della brandina, scivolando lungo il suo lungo corpo delizioso, gli occhi fissi su quelli di lui per l'intero momento, fino a che le mani di lei non furono piantate a ciascun lato della testa di lui, il suo corpo sospeso sopra di lui, tremante per lo sforzo di non toccarlo. Lui tenne le mani dietro la testa, ma i suoi bicipiti si flessero involontariamente. “Quindi, queste sono le regole. I vestiti stanno su. Niente sesso. Quando senti qualcuno che si avvicina, ci fermiamo.”

“In effetti, è un po' difficile scopare con i vestiti addosso.” Spike non si era mosso, ma lei poteva sentire quanto si stava sforzando per impedirsi di muoversi. “Quindi, queste sono le regole. Cos'è permesso allora?”

“Tutto il resto,” sussurrò lei, spalmandosi su di lui.

\---

Spike fece la stima di essere a circa tre minuti dal convincere Buffy ad abbandonare la regola del 'nessun sesso in cella' (avendo già vinto diverse sfide riguardo l'esatta definizione di 'stare su' e cosa fosse esattamente qualificabile come 'vestito') quando sentì dei passi alla fine del corridoio e, con riluttanza, rimise a posto la maglietta di Buffy. “Arrivano, Cacciatrice.”

“Davvero? Di già?” Buffy mise il broncio ed iniziò a riallacciarsi il reggiseno. “Giles non poteva fermarsi a bere un caffé?” Lisciò i propri vestiti. “Sembro a posto?”

_Fottutamente incantevole._ “Sembri come se un uomo cattivo e rude ti abbia appena fatto delle cose sconce contro un muro molto solido.”

Buffy guardò in basso a se stessa con sgomento. “Merda. Speravo di sembrare un cittadino modello che non merita assolutamente di passare la notte in prigione.”

“Ecco qui.” Spike le pettinò via i capelli del viso e ci fece un nodo veloce alla base del collo. “I capelli da maestra li imbrogliano sempre.” Si sporse in avanti per mormorare nel suo orecchio. “E fanno anche venir voglia di rimetterli giù di nuovo. E di spettinarli per bene.”

Lei piegò la testa verso l'alto per incontrare le sue labbra, ma il rumore dei passi era vicino, quindi Spike si girò dall'altra parte per camminare verso il retro della cella, e un secondo dopo apparve Giles, accompagnato da un paio di ufficiali in uniforme. L'Osservatore sembrava due volte più pretenzioso rispetto al solito, così teso e scompigliato, il che non era un buon look per lui, e la cosa non era aiutata dalla sua espressione di stanca rassegnazione.

Buffy si affrettò verso le sbarre. “Giles! Giles, deve farmi uscire di qui. Non sono fatta per la vita in galera.” Spike dovette ammettere che, per una donna che poteva spaccare le noci tra le cosce (per non parlare di altre sue teorie riguardo la capacità di altri, più interessanti muscoli) poteva sembrare una convincente madamigella in pericolo. Il che era molto affascinante, e richiamava intriganti visioni di vestiti bianchi strategicamente strappati e corde lisce come seta…

Giles si rimosse stancamente gli occhiali, e premette il dorso della mano contro la sua fronte. “Sì, ho pensato che in realtà fosse quello che volessi.” Si voltò verso i suoi accompagnatori. “Possiamo avere un momento da soli?” Gli ufficiali fecero spallucce e camminarono oltre – giusto qualche cella più avanti, giudicò Spike, ma abbastanza distante per poter parlare senza essere ascoltati.

Giles stava pulendo gli occhiali con un aspetto sofferente. “Dopo aver parlato con gli ufficiali che vi hanno arrestato, sono riuscito a convincerli che non hanno reali prove sul fatto che, ehm, i danni provocati ai monumenti siano stati causati da voi. Di fatto, loro non hanno visto mentre i danni venivano causati, e hanno dovuto ammettere che è possibile che voi foste solo nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.”

“Grande!” Buffy saltellò sul posto; e Spike passeggiò casualmente fino a dove poteva avere una miglior visuale del suo viso. “Allora, ci lasciano andare?”

“Tuttavia,” Giles continuò come se lei non avesse detto niente, “Sono un po' meno accomodanti per quanto riguarda le accuse di atti osceni in luogo pubblico.”

“Cosa ha detto?” Buffy si congelò sul posto, e i suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Spike, il quale mantenne un'espressione attentamente neutra, tutto in favore del non essere sommariamente impalettato dall'oltraggiata figura paterna della Cacciatrice. Lei mise teatralmente il broncio e tentò di fare la faccia di bronzo. “Di cosa sta parlandu, Signor Giles?” (NdT: qui lei fa la vocina piccola e storpia un po' la frase, imitando la scena di qualche film)

Giles sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiaramente indifferente alla disperata citazione di Buffy. “Sono stato informato che gli ufficiali che vi hanno arrestato hanno trovato te e Spike mentre, come l'hanno detta concisamente loro, vi 'stavate dando da fare.’ ” La fissò con uno sguardo severo. “Sono stati vaghi nei dettagli, e per questo sarò loro eternamente grato.”

“No, Giles! Si sono... ovviamente... molto... molto... sbagliati. Stupidi, stupidi poliziotti. Stavo solo dando a Spike un... un abbraccio. Perché era stato così, così tanto d'aiuto per uccidere i demoni.” La Cacciatrice sembrava deliziosa mentre mentiva su due piedi, perché era quasi tanto terribile quanto lui a farlo. Gli faceva venir voglia di spingerla contro la parete grigia di cemento, e toccarla in tutti i posti che la facevano diventare onesta.

“Un abbraccio.” Giles non sembrava molto convinto.

“Oh, certo,” Spike intercettò, la faccia seria. “Solo un piccolo segno di affetto dopo un duro combattimento, tutto qui. Sa, il culmine della battaglia, un po' di cameratismo. Quel tipo di cosa.”

Buffy annuì vigorosamente. “È stato di molto aiuto.” Indirizzò a Spike un sorriso pieno di gratitudine, andandoci pesante con la farsa, sebbene Spike pensò che non aveva tanto bisogno di recitare, visto che aveva così tante, tante cose per cui essergli grata quella sera.

Giles riposizionò gli occhiali. “Affascinante. Discuteremo più approfonditamente sull'utilità di Spike un'altra volta. In ogni caso, li ho portati a credere che qualunque...” fece una smorfia, “... dimostrazione pubblica di affetto in cui eravate impegnati, era solamente la naturale esuberanza di, er, una giovane coppia appena sposata, e quindi non il genere di cosa che richiede un'incarcerazione. Hanno accettato di rilasciarvi, e non posso sottolineare abbastanza quanto non voglia dire la prossima parte, a patto che teniate confinate le vostre attività coniugali nella privacy della vostra camera da letto.”

Buffy aggrottò la fronte a questo. “Hanno veramente detto ‘privacy?’ Come 'priv' che fa rima con 'shiv'?” (NdT: shiv è il coltello, quindi 'accoltellata'? Dev'essere un'altra citazione da qualche film)

“Shiv?”

“Mi scusi, è lo stare qui in Gattabuia. S'impara tutta una nuova serie di vocaboli.” Spike sorrise a questo; aveva mantenuto la sua promessa d'insegnarle delle nuove parole, anche se dubitava che Buffy le condividesse presto con Giles.

“Sì, beh. Quello che hanno detto in realtà, è che devo dirvi di andare a trovarvi una camera.” Giles evitò accuratamente d'incontrare gli occhi di Buffy.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe avere una camera,” trascicò Spike, un po' lascivamente. “Potrei usare un po' di fottuta PRIVacy, visto che tu non lasci mai il tuo appartamento.”

“Sei più che incoraggiato a trovare altre sistemazioni, Spike,” disse Giles in modo brusco. “Magari una bella suite soleggiata.”

“Magari potrei. Potrei cercare in giro, trovarmi una bella tomba-con-vista. Prendere alcune candele, un bel letto comodo e delle lenzuola di seta…” _Rosse_ _ _. Senza dubbio rosse__ _._

“Allora,” lo interruppe Buffy, il viso infuocato. “Per quanto sia interessante questo scambio di battute su quanto siano meglio le Tombe e i Giardini, forse potremmo, sapete, andare da qualche altra parte che non odori di pipì? Soprattutto, visto che poi dobbiamo svegliarci ad un'ora assurda per fare un altro po' di super-divertentissimo servizio sociale?” Il suo viso impallidì. “Oh Dio, che ora è adesso?”

Giles si pizzicò il ponte del naso. “Quasi le tre di mattina, credo.”

“LE TRE?” Squittì Buffy. “È già quasi l'ora assurda a cui dobbiamo svegliarci. Non posso continuare a dormire due ore a notte.” Lanciò a Spike uno sguardo pieno di panico che lui interpretò come ' _come cavolo faremo a trovare il tempo per fare il nostro fantastico sesso'?_ Il che, concordò, era un grande dilemma, ma una sfida che era disponibile ad accettare. (Voleva dire 'una croce che era disposto a portare', ma aveva questa cosa contro le croci e il non volersi bruciare con esse.)

“In questo caso, suggerisco di andare a parlare con gli ufficiali, i quali credo siano stati autorizzati ad accompagnarvi fino all'ufficio accettazione, dove vi aspettano i documenti per il vostro rilascio.” Giles mandò a Buffy uno sguardo di rimprovero. “Questa volta ho preso la libertà di leggerli per te.”

Buffy ignorò la piccola ma forse-un-po'-giustificata implicazione che qualche volta si comportasse da idiota. “Sì, facciamolo. Subito.”

Come Giles avanzò lungo il corridoio, chiamando gli ufficiali, Spike scivolò più vicino a Buffy, facendo scivolare velocemente la mano attorno alla curva del suo sedere. Lei si spinse verso quella carezza, sospirando. “Questo fa schifo,” bofonchiò.

“Mi stai dando nuove idee, amore,” sussurrò lui (NdT: 'fa schifo' in inglese si dice 'succhia'. Quindi Buffy sta dando nuove idee che coinvolgono il 'succhiare' LOL) Giles era fuori dalla loro visuale, perciò fece una dimostrazione, dando una rapida succhiata al suo collo, che la fece tremare.

Lei si voltò verso di lui, il viso determinato. “Quando torniamo. Appena Giles se ne va a letto. Vieni nella mia stanza.” La sua voce era un sussurro stridulo, appena udibile.

Lui abbassò le palpebre, notando le piccole linee di stanchezza sul viso di lei. “Sei sicura, amore?”

Lei sorrise tristemente. “Sono sicura.”

“Va bene,” concedette lui dolcemente. “Ma a una condizione.”

Lei lo guardò di sbieco. “Meglio che non sia una cosa volgare.”

Lui fece una gran sorriso. “Ho voglia di Yummy Sushi.”

(NdT: naturalmente, si riferisce al pigiama di Buffy XD)

\---

Erano le tre e mezza del mattino quando riuscirono finalmente a scappare dalla stazione di polizia, tra Buffy che doveva firmare le carte e Spike che doveva firmare gli autografi. Era completamente ingiusto, ma dovette ammettere che la propria foto segnaletica faceva schifo – il fotografo del turno di notte era un fan di Spike, quindi sospettava che la cosa fosse deliberata – e la nuova foto segnaletica di Spike era ancora più sexy di quella prima, avendo il look di un uomo che era appena stato strappato via dal suo letto del peccato (o in questo caso, dall'altare di pietra del peccato) e che intendeva ritornarci quanto prima e continuare a peccare per il resto della notte. Buffy fece scivolare una delle foto segnaletiche tra le sue carte, perché se qualcuno meritava una stampa di quella foto, era la sua co-peccatrice, e visto che c'era, rubò anche un'altra copia della sua foto segnaletica originale, perché la copia in suo possesso si era bagnata e imbrattata durante la ronda. Doveva comprare un album o qualcosa del genere.

Ad ogni modo, riuscirono finalmente ad uscire dalla porta e a raggiungere la macchina da quattro soldi di Giles. Il tragitto fino a casa fu completamente silenzioso; Giles era ancora seccato, ma apparentemente troppo stanco per dei commenti sarcastici. Spike era disteso lungo il sedile posteriore e guardava Buffy intensamente ed in silenzio, e Buffy stava sonnecchiando in mezzi-sogni di mani vampiresche birichine e labbra vampiresche ricurve, e pure di qualche strano uomo calvo con un piatto di fette di formaggio.

Al loro arrivo, Giles non perse tempo a raggiungere la sua camera da letto, grugnendo un formale 'buona-notte' a Buffy e in automatico un 'stai-lontano-dal-mio-Glenlivet' a Spike, il quale si versò un dito dal decanter di cristallo, non appena Giles fu fuori dalla loro vista, bevendolo e lasciando poi il bicchiere sopra la scrivania di Giles. Buffy lo guardò incredula, e Spike alzò le spalle. “L'Osservatore è così stanco che penserà di averlo bevuto lui. Inoltre, credo di meritare una ricompensa per i servizi resi stanotte, no?”

Buffy si accigliò a questo, ferita. “Oh, hai bisogno di una ricompensa per… avermi fatto un servizio?” Il che suonò un po' più sconcio a voce alta rispetto a quello che era sembrato nella sua testa. (NdT. 'fare un servizio' a qualcuno ha il doppio senso di 'fare del sesso orale'. Un po' come in italiano diciamo 'fare un servizietto'. Quindi la frase di Buffy suona come 'Hai bisogno di una ricompensa per... avermi fatto un servizietto?'*)

Spike si piegò all'indietro contro la scrivania, guardandola con un sorriso furbo. “Stavo parlando dei demoni, amore. Ti ricordi di loro? Una dozzina o giù di lì, risplendenti di blu?” Il suo sorriso cambiò, diventando malizioso. “Credimi, farti un servizietto sarebbe la sua stessa ricompensa.”

Rabbonita, Buffy appese il cappotto sull'appendiabiti. “Va bene, allora. Penso che... vada bene.” La frase suonò un po' stupida, ma a quel punto era talmente stanca che non le importava più di essere arguta. Ci fu un lungo momento d'imbarazzo mentre lei pensava a come cambiare armoniosamente argomento, ma poi realizzò che stava sprecando del tempo prezioso che poteva essere devoto al sesso o al riposo, così lanciò la discrezione fuori dalla finestra. Girò attorno a Spike; lui la stava guardando in modo silenzioso, gli occhi intensi, proprio come aveva fatto in macchina. “Vado a cambiarmi nel mio Yummy Sushi pigiama,” buttò là. “Raggiungimi in camera mia così puoi togliermelo.” Si affrettò verso il bagno, sentendo la voce di Spike dietro di sé.

“Beh, se proprio insisti…”

\---

Non la incontrò in camera sua. Invece, lo trovò in piedi fuori dal bagno non appena lei ne uscì, offrendo le sue braccia per lei nello stretto e poco illuminato corridoio; lei ci inciampò addosso, baciandolo appena sopra il girocollo della t-shirt in modo assonnato, e tirandolo con sé verso la camera da letto. “Che ora è adesso?” mormorò contro il suo delizioso petto.

“Le quattro, amore.” Le passò le mani attraverso i capelli raccolti, sciogliendoglieli sopra le spalle.

Lei brontolò. “La mia vita fa schifo.” Aspettò che Spike cogliesse l'occasione per fare la sua battuta, ma lui continuò meramente a camminare con lei verso il letto, accarezzandola attraverso il pigiama. Così gli diede un colpetto sullo stomaco. “Cosa, nessun 'Sono io il dannato professionista del succhiare, pet' o magari qualcos'altro sul succhiare?” Inarcò la schiena, presentando una coppia di promettenti candidate. (NdT: come sopra, 'fare schifo' si dice 'succhiare', da lì il collegamento^^)

“L'ho già fatto stanotte. Non si deve ripetere la cosa, rende le battute fiacche.” la fece cadere sul fianco del letto; e lei si dimenò fino a raggiungere una posizione comoda con la testa sopra i cuscini. Lui si mosse a gattoni con lei.

“Farà meglio a non voler dire 'niente succhiare stanotte',” fece il broncio, tracciando i sushi sopra i suoi seni con le dita. “Non si sbaglia mai con i classici.”

“Mmmm,” mormorò lui evasivo, catturandole gentilmente il labbro imbronciato tra i denti. “Vedremo.”

Buffy era piuttosto sicura di aver già gettato la discrezione fuori dalla finestra, ma giusto in caso, amministrò un colpo mortale, curvando le mani attorno ai propri seni e offrendoglieli in sacrificio. “SPIKE. Smetti di fare lo stronzo e inizia a succhiare.”

Lui le fece un gran sorriso e fece scivolare le mani sopra quelle di lei. “Suppongo di poter accettare qualche richiesta. Ora, dove volevi che io succhiassi?” Assaggiò la base del suo collo. “Forse qui?” mormorò.

“DANNAZIONE SPIKE.” Buffy si sporse verso l'alto, e finalmente lui chiuse la propria bocca sopra il suo capezzolo, una sensazione di freddo e bagnato sul cotone del suo pigiama mentre lui succhiava forte; lei fece scivolare una mano tra i capelli di lui e lo tenne sul posto, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi contro la sua bocca. Lui interlacciò le dita con quelle dell'altra mano di lei, e gliela portò sopra l'altro capezzolo, facendoglielo strofinare col palmo della mano, e Buffy ritenne che questa fosse un'alternativa accettabile al succhiare, visto che lui aveva solamente una bocca. “Così va meglio,” piagnucolò, e poté sentire il petto di lui fremere mentre rideva, ma lui continuò a succhiare più forte, e poi cambiò seno, dita forti che prendevano il posto della sua bocca, strofinando il tessuto bagnato sopra il capezzolo come una scusa, o una promessa.

Lui non sembrava aver bisogno di ulteriori indicazioni, quindi lei cominciò a far scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena, tuffandosi dentro il girocollo della sua T-shirt per accarezzare la sua pelle, e tirando poi il bordo fin sopra le sue ascelle. Lo lasciò lì, le mani che scivolavano sopra i muscoli lisci della sua schiena, perché togliergli la maglietta significava fermare quello che lui stava facendo, e lei non voleva veramente veramente fermare quello che lui stava facendo, ma poi lui si tirò indietro in ginocchio, gli occhi affamati, e si tolse il resto della maglietta nera, e lei decise immediatamente che ne valeva la pena. Colse l'occasione per sbottonare la sua maglietta bagnata del pigiama, aprendola in un discreto invito, ma poi ricordò che non stava facendo la discreta, così strinse le proprie mani sopra i suoi seni, lasciando che i capezzoli fuoriuscissero tra le dita, e si leccò le labbra e guardò la curva lasciva della bocca di lui, e quando lui non si mosse ancora, diede ai propri capezzoli una buona strizzata, e la cosa fu così piacevole che emise un piccolo gridolino, e questo finalmente lo smosse; lui cadde in avanti addosso a lei, baciandole la bocca e la gola e strofinando il suo petto nudo e liscio contro i suoi capezzoli duri e rosa, e poi scivolando indietro per venerare i suoi seni con la lingua ed i denti.

Ora che lui era tornato proprio dove lo voleva, o almeno in un paio di posti dove lo voleva, poté sentire la stanchezza arrivarle a onde, e lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, le mani che viaggiavano sopra le spalle ed i capelli di lui mentre lei galleggiava in una deliziosa nebbia di eccitazione. Strofinò i piedi lungo il tessuto dei jeans di lui, lamentandosi quando sbatté il piede contro la cavigliera; voleva tornare a mettergli le mani sul suo incredibilmente bel sedere, preferibilmente senza i jeans, ma non riusciva ad arrivarci, così fece scivolare i piedi verso l'alto fino a quando riuscì a metterli a coppa saldamente sopra di esso, il che ebbe il fortuito effetto collaterale di far spalancare le sue cosce fino a che lo stomaco di lui non fosse giusto sopra e contro il suo inguine. Flesse le cosce, e il suo delizioso membro duro scivolò contro di lei, jeans ruvido contro cotone, e lui fece una risata spezzata, ma invece di prendere il suo _(discreto!)_ suggerimento, lui infilò le mani sotto la piega delle sue ginocchia, allargandole ancora di più le gambe, e scivolò più in basso sul corpo di lei, leccando in modo deciso sopra la cucitura inzuppata del suo piagiama, il che fu ogni sorta di cosa imbarazzante ma era davvero troppo stanca per essere imbarazzata e fu anche la MIGLIOR COSA IN ASSOLUTO, fino a che lui la spogliò efficacemente dei pantaloni del suo pigiama, lasciandoli penzolare da dove si erano incastrati sulla sua cavigliera, e tornò indietro a rifarlo ma questa volta senza il tessuto in mezzo e lei riformulò la sua opinione perché QUESTA era veramente LA MIGLIOR COSA IN ASSOLUTO, e lui non avrebbe mai dovuto fermarsi.

Lei aveva letto la sua parte di libri da quattro soldi, e aveva sempre avuto l'idea che avere un uomo che saccheggia le tue parti private avrebbe comportato una specie di iper-consapevolezza di quello che la sua lingua stava facendo esattamente, con subdoli e solleticanti eufemismi e termini clinici come _clitoride_ e _vagina_ e magari anche qualche termine slang sconcio come _passera_ se era una scena particolarmente sporca, ma ora che le stava accadendo non sapeva dire esattamente che cosa stava accadendo, eccetto per _ooh proprio lì_ e _fallo di nuovo_ e _oh Dio ancora._ Le mani di lei stavano artigliando forte le lenzuola di cotone egiziano di Giles, ed era abbastanza sicura che stesse parlando in qualche lingua sconosciuta, ma Spike sembrava capirla lo stesso, perché ogni tanto rideva giusto contro di lei, o imprecava e allargava maggiormente le sue gambe e faceva qualsiasi cosa incredibile stesse facendo ma con più decisione. Lei venne contro la sua lingua con un grido gutturale, e si rilassò, perché naturalmente ora era finito, invece lui imprecò e si abbassò nuovamente con la sua bocca molto malvagia e lei fu sorpresa di venire di nuovo quasi immediatamente, un piccolo orgasmo che la fece ridere, poi lui si tirò indietro, e si sciolse in un passo lento che ribolliva lentamente e la teneva giusto sull'orlo, di una lunga ondata d'estasi. Lui stava parlando adesso, con un tono uguale e calmante come se le stesse raccontando una storia della buona notte, ma la storia della buona notte più sconcia di sempre, cose per cui lei lo avrebbe probabilmente schiaffeggiato se lui non la stesse mangiando con gusto come se fosse cucina francese di alta qualità, così lei si adagiò e se la godette come se stesse prendendo il sole, tutto il suo corpo caldo eccetto per dove Spike era freddo e dolce e perfetto, e alla fine un esorabile e gentile orgasmo la colse come un'onda, un'onda di marea, e lei rise tra sé per quanto scema fosse quell'immagine, presa giusto da uno di quei libri da quattro soldi, ma essa la spazzò comunque, la lavò completamente, e lei sprofondò e sprofondò e sprofondò nell'oscurità.

\---

Spike sentì Buffy afflosciarsi, e si prese un momento, premendo la fronte sulle lenzuola e sforzando il suo corpo di calmarsi, perché questa era stata l'esperienza più erotica di tutti i suoi cent'anni passati, il gusto, la sensazione al tatto e il profumo e l'incredibile caldo della Cacciatrice sulla sua lingua, e lui seppe, SEPPE che farsela sarebbe stato glorioso, una cosa che andava assaporata per ore, e si rifiutò di venire sulle lenzuola come un fottuto scolaretto.

Dopo un poco, realizzò che la Cacciatrice era ancora svenuta, e iniziò a preoccuparsi. Sapeva di essere bravo, ma dubitava che Buffy potesse morire per il puro piacere della sua onnipotente lingua, e inoltre aveva abbastanza esperienza nell'uccidere da saper dire se qualcuno era morto o meno. E poi, il suo chip non avrebbe dovuto funzionare se lui l'avesse uccisa? Anche se lei fossa morta di puro piacere, e lui non avesse avuto alcun intento di ucciderla? Questa era davvero una buona domanda ma PER L'INFERNO se lei fosse davvero morta, lui non avrebbe mai potuta farsela, e questo non era per niente accettabile, non era ancora pronto perché lei morisse, e quindi risalì il suo corpo disteso, pieno di panico, fino a che poté vedere il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi con dei respiri regolari, e poi collassò di fianco a lei con un'imprecazione per il sollievo.

Si era fottutamente ADDORMENTATA. Prima che potessero arrivare al sesso. _Cazzo_.

Lei russava leggermente di fianco a lui, e provò a toccarle il viso un poche di volte per svegliarla, ma delle pacchette gentili non bastavano – lei si limitò a stiracchiare il suo meraviglioso corpo nudo e girò il viso di lato verso di lui – e una spintarella più decisa fece attivare il chip, e sicuro come l'inferno lui non avrebbe perso tempo a scoparla mentre non era sveglia. Era incazzato, naturalmente era incazzato, ma guardarla dormire – con la pelle imperlata di sudore, i seni ancora gonfi per le sue attenzioni e i soffici capelli biondi drappeggiati elegantemente sopra la sua graziosa gola – era stranamente calmante, e lui era stranamente disponibile a farsi calmare, tracciando un dito lungo la curva della sua guancia e della sua spalla e visto che c'era, lungo tutte le sue curve.

Non l'aveva mai vista veramente riposare, lei era sempre in movimento (usualmente, mentre lo prendeva a calci nel sedere), persino il suo viso mutava di espressione in espressione come un colibrì. E per dire la verità, era una delle cose che più le piacevano di lei, la pura fisicità delle sue espressioni, condite con un'acuta arguzia e una furbizia istintiva; tutte queste cose insieme rendevano il lottare con lei pura gioia, e la vittoria qualcosa a cui valeva la pena aspirare. Posò il dito sul collo di lei, là dove il battito del suo cuore era più forte, e immaginò di affondare lì le proprie zanne, bevendola a fondo, ogni singola oncia di sangue da Cacciatrice, con il suo corpo che diventava freddo ed immobile. Che non si sarebbe più mosso da lì.

E sembrò un pensiero così vuoto.

Improvvisamente lei era troppo ferma e troppo pacifica; provò a scuoterla delicatamente più e più volte, fino a che lei allontanò la sua mano infastidita e rotolò via da lui, mormorando qualcosa sul formaggio. Meglio così. Si curvò contro di lei, posizionando il proprio corpo lungo la calda lunghezza del suo, e facendo scivolare la mano attorno a lei, per posarla sopra il suo polso, dove poteva sentire il battito ritmico del suo cuore, forte e ipnotizzante. Strofinò il naso contro il pulsare della sua gola e chiuse gli occhi.

\---

La sveglia suonò dieci minuti dopo.

Buffy tastò alla cieca per il bottone del 'prosponi', sperando PER PIACERE DIO che ci fosse un bottone per posticipare la sveglia ma nessuno dei bottoni fece smettere l'allarme, e uno di questi alla fine accese la radio ed era MUSICA LEGGERA quindi afferrò la sveglia e la lanciò contro il muro, così finalmente la fece tacere, ma ora era abbastanza sveglia da realizzare che una sveglia rotta non poteva risuonare dopo dieci minuti, così ora doveva alzarsi, e subito dopo realizzò che c'era un vampiro duro e freddo mezzo-nudo messo a cucchiaio contro la sua schiena, il che era... carino. E anche molto strano.

Spike si mosse leggermente contro di lei, tirandola più vicina a sé con una mano sul suo stomaco, il che portò la sua attenzione sul fatto che il denim dei suoi jeans stava strofinando contro il suo sedere nudo, la qual cosa a sua volta le ricordò delle incredibili montagne russe sessuali del giorno precedente, e rotolò per incontrare gli occhi di lui, con le palpebre socchiuse e così così azzurri - lo sapeva che erano azzurri?- e sorrise imbarazzata. Qual'era esattamente la corretta etichetta per la mattina dopo, per salutare un ragazzo che per lo più non ti piace, ma che ti ha regalato multipli orgasmi talmente forti da farti scoppiare la testa? Specialmente quando stava pensando che forse un po' le piaceva in fondo, perché, beh, da farti scoppiare la testa.

“'giorno, Cacciatrice,” mormorò Spike, strofinandole le nocche lungo la clavicola e giù per la spalla, aprendo maggiormente i bordi della sua maglia del pigiama. “Goduto il tuo riposo di bellezza?”

“Ho dormito?” Sbadigliò lei alla grande, mettendosi a sedere. Guardò in basso. Wow, c'era un bel po' di nudo lì. Grazie a Dio Giles non si sarebbe svegliato presto. Guardò Spike, che stava ancora indossando i suoi jeans (nonostante i suoi piedi fossero scalzi, il che la prese alla sprovvista, perché sebbene intellettualmente sapeva che lui dovesse avere dei piedi, era strano vederlo senza i suoi pesanti anfibi) e lamentò. “Aw, dannazione. Non riusciremo mai a fare sesso.”

Spike alzò i sopraccigli. “Non ti avevo mai preso per una facile, Summers. Non ci abbiamo nemmeno provato per più di ventiquattrore.”

Buffy si accigliò. “Davvero?” Provò a ricordare gli eventi recenti nella sua testa. “Uh. Sembra di più.”

“Lo è?” Spike le fece scivolare una mano sopra un fianco. “Forse è da più tempo. Forse è da anni che desideri un assaggio di Spike, solo che non potevi ammetterlo.”

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo. “Troppa immaginazione? Di sicuro tra noi due, non sono io quella con l'ossessione a lungo termine.”

Spike si distese all'indietro, sembrando pensieroso. “Forse. Difficile da dire.”

“Comunque…” Buffy sbadigliò ancora, sentendo schioccare la mascella. “È tempo di iniziare il servizio civile.” Guardò con lo sguardo offuscato dal sonno ai frammenti della sveglia di scorta del signor Giles. “E forse di fare anche un po' di shopping.”

Spike le arrivò da dietro, facendole scivolare giù la maglia del pigiama fino ai bicipiti e baciandole la spalla. “Facciamo manca oggi.”

“Whoa, non sono pronta per qualche gioco di ruolo con una prostituta nel mezzo.” Non era sicura di quando fosse significativamente diverso dal fare semplicemente del sesso, ma suonava comunque come qualcosa di volgare. (NdT: 'fare manca' suona quasi come 'prostituta', ecco perché Buffy si confonde. play hooky / hooker)

“Fare la manca, amore, non la prostituta. Saltare le lezioni, marinare la scuola...”

“Oh. Dio, lo vorrei tanto.” Forse poteva trovare un'uniforme cattolica da qualche parte... Buffy scosse la testa per schiarirsi le idee. “Ma sono piuttosto sicura che la mattina dopo averci arrestato con l'accusa di vandalismo, non è il miglior momento per saltare il nostro mandato di pulizia del tuo precedente vandalismo.” Lo fissò di traverso, ricordando tutte quelle ore alla stazione di polizia, tranne quelle contro la parete robusta della cella, e le cavigliere, e quell'orribile contratto. Già, erano tutte cose spiacevoli e non era ancora sicura che lui le piacesse. “Tra l'altro, sono sicura che le tue fan saranno state sveglie tutta la notte a cucinarti biscotti a forma di cuore e a scriverti poesie erotiche.”

“Sei gelosa, amore?” Spike si adagiò all'indietro e fece scivolare una mano sul proprio delizioso stomaco esposto, fermandosi giusto prima del bottone dei suoi jeans.

“Come se fosse vero!” Buffy si voltò risolutamente dall'altra parte e sollevò le gambe dal letto, il che avrebbe funzionato meglio se il pantalone del suo pigiama con la cavigliera non fosse intrappolato sotto le gambe di Spike. Misurò male la forza dello slancio e fece un capitombolo giù dal bordo del letto, lasciando indietro la sua gamba intrappolata, e atterrando per terra di spalla con un doloroso 'thunk'. “Merda.”

“OW!” Fece capolino da sopra il bordo del letto, Spike si stava tenendo la testa con le mani. “Porca miseria.”

“Mi prendi in giro. Il chip si è attivato per quello?” Si massaggiò la spalla, che era un po' dolorante, ma che probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno fatto in tempo a segnarsi, data la sua velocità di guarigione da Cacciatrice.

Lui la guardò in cagnesco. “Che fortunato che sono.” Tirò fuori i pantaloni del pigiama di lei che si erano incastrati sotto la sua gamba e glieli tirò dietro, e la gamba di Buffy la raggiunse sul pavimento. “Vèstiti, Cacciatrice. Non possiamo arrivare in Main Street nudi come mamma ci ha fatti.” Portò la lingua dietro ai denti, guardandola. “Tragicamente.”

Buffy strattonò la gamba del pigiama fuori dalla cavigliera e si alzò in piedi con tutta la dignità che riuscì a raccogliere, afferrando la sua sacca con il ricambio dei vestiti. “Beh, allora anche tu dovrai metterti una maglietta, altrimenti affogheremo nella bava delle ufficiali mignotte.”

“Lo farò,” rispose Spike, con gli occhi divertiti. Buffy partì per andare in bagno a cambiarsi e la voce di Spike la fermò alla porta. “Pet?” Lei si girò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Indossa qualcosa di rosso,” le fece le fusa.

Lei lo fece.

  


\--- **(Fine PRIMA PARTE del SESTO CAPITOLO)**

**NdT: Come al solito, ho diviso il capitolo in due, visto che supera le 20 pagine.**

*Sul ' _fare un servizio_ ', c'è la famosa battuta di Spike al Double Meat Palace, mentre Buffy era alla cassa a prendere le ordinazioni. “Visto che lavori in un posto che fa servizio ai clienti, fammi un servizio.” Che mentre in italiano hanno tradotto 'servimi' e suona come se lui la stesse prendendo in giro perché Buffy lavorava in quel posto, in inglese aveva TUTTI i doppi sensi possibili XD che noi prontamente abbiamo perso nell'adattamento.

  



	9. Capitolo 6: Anticipazione (seconda parte)

**Capitolo 6: Anticipazione (seconda parte)**

_(traduce kasumi)_

L' Espresso Pump aveva appena aperto quando Buffy e Spike arrivarono in Main Street; Buffy comprò tre cappuccini nel tentativo quasi-certamente-inutile di svegliarsi del tutto. Non avevano le ciambelle alla marmellata, il che era probabilmente per il meglio, visto come le cose erano precipitate il giorno prima con esse, ma alcuni enormi biscotti provvederono una buona terapia del cioccolato (ne comprò uno anche per Spike e uno per Willow, come cortesia) e si rassegnò al fatto che non avrebbe mai più avuto un buon riposo notturno. La Cacciatrice Senza Sonno. La Prescelta Insonne. Era COSI' STANCA.

Willow li incontrò di fronte alla banca, e le porse un altro cappuccino un po' maldestramente. “Le grandi menti pensano allo stesso modo!” cinguettò, il che urtò la testa di Buffy, ma le sorrise ugualmente e la abbracciò e le diede un biscotto al cioccolato, e allo stesso tempo lo diede anche a Spike, così lui non avrebbe avuto l'occasione di fare cose scandalose con esso dentro la tenda, perché era troppo stanca per resistere alla sua malvagia tentazione, lo sapeva.

Willow iniziò a disegnare il cerchio per fare l'incantesimo di recupero della tenda. Quando ebbe finito, piantò le mani sui fianchi e controllò l'area per vedere che non ci fosse nessuno. “Okay, dove la volete?”

“Um, penso che dovremo fare il cinema e iniziare con i poster di sinistra.” Buffy sbadigliò prodigiosamente, aspettandosi quasi che la sua testa si invertisse dentro-fuori. (Non era plausibile, ma dopotutto questa era la Bocca dell'Inferno.) Camminò fino ai poster per darci un'occhiata. “Oh no, non Elmo!” Lanciò un'occhiataccia a Spike. “Grazie per aver rovinato le mie felici memorie dell'infanzia, quando i mostri erano tutti pelosi e carini e saltavano fuori dai vicoli solo per insegnarmi la lettera L e come contare fino a dodici.”

Spike si accese una sigaretta, chiaramente impenitente. “Non avrei fatto nulla al Signore dei Biscotti o a Grover, pet, ma Elmo è un abominio. Ho solo riveduto il poster per rivelare la sua vera natura. Stessa cosa con Pikachu. Quel piccolo bastardo è uno psicopatico.”

“Ce ne vuole uno per riconoscerne un altro,” Buffy gli disse irriverente, con un sorriso canzonatorio. Lui lo ritornò con un sorriso furbo dei suoi, quel tipo di sorriso che prometteva una deliziosa vendetta più tardi.

Willow le fece cenno per avere la sua attenzione. “Ehi, qui siamo pronti. Potresti voler essere, sai, non proprio sul punto dove devo far calare la tenda.”

“Scusami, Will.” Buffy fece alcuni passi indietro verso Spike, sbadigliando.

Lui la guardò con sospetto. “Nessuna particolare ragione percui ti sei messa in modo che io sia tra te e il Ground Zero?” (NdT: punto d'impatto)

“Affatto,” Buffy gli fece un gran sorriso, e poi sbadigliò di nuovo.

Willow cominciò con la recita dell'incantesimo, e Buffy osservò nervosamente mentre una brezza cominciava a circondarla, facendo volare i suoi capelli rossi in aria. Il vento sembrò raccogliersi su se stesso, come un gatto pronto per saltare, e poi sfrecciò all'improvviso verso l'alto; un momento dopo la tenda stava venendo giù, i suoi lati di vinile svolazzanti, e si depositò delicatamente in terra, giusto dove Buffy la voleva. Willow si girò verso di lei con occhi luccicanti e Buffy le fece dovutamente un applauso, impressionata.

“Fammi controllare all'interno, se è tutto apposto,” sbadigliò, facendosi avanti. L'interno della tenda era buio, perché ehi! Era ancora notte! Ma riuscì a determinare che tutti i teli erano al loro posto e la sua sedia era appesa alla struttura, giusto dove l'aveva lasciata, così si prese un momento per tirarla giù e sistemarla nella rassicurante oscurità, e tirò fuori le rocce dal suo zaino per stabilizzare nuovamente i bordi, e discusse tra sé quanto la sedia sarebbe stata confortevole per dormire, perché era tutto così carino e buio e tranquillo e i cappuccini non stavano avendo alcun dannato effetto su di lei. Sbadigliò di nuovo, lasciò lo zaino vicino alla sedia, e tornò fuori.

Spike e Willow stavano parlando a bassa voce, il che era strano, perché Buffy era abbastanza sicura che Willow tenesse ancora un (piuttosto comprensibile) risentimento verso Spike per il suo tentativo di morderla al dormitorio, nonché per il suo rapirla-e-minacciarla-con-una-bottiglia-rotta. Ma Spike fece scivolare verso Willow quello che sembrava un mazzetto di banconote, e lei gli diede un piccolo saluto scherzoso prima di camminare verso di lei, e Buffy immaginò che la stesse mandando a comprargli le sigarette o qualcosa di alcolico, il quale sarebbe stata troppo giovane per comprare ma ognuno a Sunnydale sapeva dove andare a comprarli senza che ti chiedessero la carta d'identità e ooh, magari la stava mandando a comprare delle ciambelle, magari delle ciambelle ripiene di crema pasticcera questa volta, poi Buffy sbadigliò e si dimenticò della cosa.

Willow la salutò con una smorfia comprensiva. “Hai ancora sonno?” Buffy annuì, sbadigliando di nuovo. Willow la abbracciò con dolcezza. “Torno subito, okay? Devo sbrigare alcune commissioni. Ma poi possiamo camminare insieme fino alla lezione di Psicologia quando avete finito.”

“Ok,” mormorò Buffy. Willow le diede un altro abbraccio, mostrò a Spike i pollici alzati, e s'incamminò lungo la strada.

Poi la mano di Spike fu sotto il suo gomito, per guidarla, e la cosa era strana, realizzò confusamente, perché non si stava preoccupando affatto di dove la stava portando, non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui a quel modo, ma lo faceva, si era certamente fidata di lui con il suo corpo, e abbastanza da dormire nella stessa camera con lui, e pure ora si fidava del fatto che non l'avrebbe portata alla sua condanna – perché sebbene non potessa ucciderla con le proprie due mani, poteva sempre passarla a qualche altro demone malvagio che lo facesse – e venne fuori che aveva fatto bene a non preoccuparsi, perché la stava solo guidando dentro la tenda buia. Lei andò automaticamente alla sedia, ma lui le prese la mano e la condusse da un'altra parte, verso la parete del cinema, e la fece appoggiare lì sopra il poster di _Sleepy Hollow_ , il che era appropriato, visto che aveva così tanto sonno (NdT: 'Sleepy Hollow' significa 'La valle Dormiente'), e poi lui si abbassò su di lei e la baciò nell'incavo della gola, e lo rese ancora più appropriato, così si mise a ridere.

“Cosa c'è di divertente, amore?” La sua voce era gentile ma un po' grezza, e tracciò una linea con le labbra così morbide – _ma i vampiri usano il balsamo per le labbra?_ \- lungo tutta la sua clavicola.

“Sai, Sleepy Hollow, e io sono tutta assonnata, e tu mi stai baciando sulla valle... del mio collo... ed era sembrato divertente nella mia testa, prima che provassi a dirlo a voce alta.” Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare contro la plastica liscia. “Buffy è troppo stanca per pensare.”

“Non c'è bisogno di pensare, Cacciatrice.” Spike prese il suo viso tra le mani allora, lo inclinò verso l'alto, e si baciarono come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, lunghe e pigre esplorazioni di lingue e labbra e denti, e pure con gli occhi chiusi Buffy poteva sentire che la tenda stava iniziando a rischiararsi con l'alba, di un verde luminoso contro le sue palpebre, ed era bellissimo, bellissimo, e il desiderio si incurvava dentro di lei come fumo, ma non era affatto urgente, come se il mondo non fosse altro che baciare e verde e le Labbra soffici soffici di Spike, e poteva sentire delle lacrime correrle lungo le guance, ma non lacrime tristi, solo il mondo che traboccava, e Spike le spazzò semplicemente via con i pollici e continuò a baciarla, e fu bellissimo.

Poi quell'incantesimo venne rotto dall'inconfondibile suono di una macchina, la macchina di pattuglia che parcheggiava sul marciapiede, e Spike si staccò da lei – lei fece un suono involontario nella gola perché non era pronta a lasciare quel bellissimo mondo verde del loro bacio per il mondo reale – e lui la prese per le spalle, le baciò la fronte, e la scosse un poco.

“È tempo di fare il nostro show,” le disse incoraggiante, e Buffy si chiede un po' scontrosamente da quando Spike aveva iniziato a prendere il ruolo del capo, ma sentì arrivare un altro sbadiglio, e decise che per un po' le andava bene delegare il ruolo del capo a lui, e andò fuori per incontrare i loro supervisori.

L'ufficiale Michaels aveva portato dei biscotti.

\---

I biscotti erano veramente buoni, con pezzetti di cioccolato ed extra pezzetti di cioccolato in aggiunta, disposti ordinatamente in un piccolo contenitore del Buon Natale; Spike ringraziò Michaels con un cortese bacio sulla mano e mangiò doverosamente un biscotto con un'espressione di beatitudine, poi una volta che Michaeld ebbe lasciato la tenda per riprendere il suo dovere di supervisione, lanciò il contenitore a Buffy e si spogliò, restando in maglietta. (Buffy provò ad incoraggiarlo a continuare a spogliarsi con un paio di fischi e un sussurrato “Toglitela!” ma Spike flesse semplicemente le braccia e le sorrise e disse che poteva anche infilargli del denaro nei pantaloni se voleva, ma lei aveva usato tutti i soldi per i cappuccini, i quali decise non li voleva vicino alla patta di Spike, quindi questo fu quanto.) L'Ufficiale Lin si presentò a Spike impassibile con un barattolo di solvente e una pila di stracci, e indicò il simbolo di pericolo sull'etichetta riguardo i fumi infiammabili, il che fu senza dubbio il motivo per cui ora Spike stava spazzolando via le zanne di Christina Ricci con una sigaretta accesa tra i denti.

Buffy bevve il resto dei cappuccini in rapida successione, alternando i sorsi con dei morsi ai biscotti, sperando che quella flebo di zuccheri potesse riuscire dove la caffeina aveva ovviamente fallito, ma continuò a volersi appisolare sulla sedia. Questo non prometteva affatto bene per la lezione di Psicologia che aveva più tardi, che non era affatto interessante quanto guardare Spike che faceva del lavoro manuale.

Poi Willow arrivò con una borsa del supermercato, svegliando Buffy da un altro mezzo sogno (seriamente, perché continuava a sognare quest'uomo con il formaggio?) e facendola chiedersi confusamente se era già ora di andare a lezione. Ma le ombre dei loro supervisori sulla tenda si erano a malapena spostate dall'alba, quindi non poteva essere. Si sforzò di alzarsi in piedi.

“Era ora,” mormorò Spike attorno alla sua sigaretta. (Buffy avrebbe giurato che stava fumando anche più del solito, giusto perché era pericoloso.)

“Mi dispiace, Spike. Mi ci è voluto un po' per trovare qualcuno con una macchina. Puoi darmi una mano con questo?” Spike appoggiò la sigaretta sul coperchio del barattolo del solvente e camminò fino a dove Willow stava tirando fuori qualcosa di lucido e piegato e di plastica per terra. “Ho preso quello più resistente, così non dovrebbe scoppiare quando provi a spostarlo.”

E poi Spike si mise a pompare una sorta di soffietto, e la plastica iniziò a gonfiarsi, e tutto quello a cui Buffy riusciva a pensare era ' _spero che non sia una spaventosa bambola gonfiabile'_.

Venne fuori che era un materasso gonfiabile, che Willow coprì con un lenzuolo rosso (Buffy ci avrebbe scommesso che fosse stato Spike a insistere su quel colore) e che finì di preparare con un piccolo cuscino stravagante, con un ippopotamo dei cartoni che diceva ‘Dammi cioccolata o lasciami dormire!' Erano proprio le due MIGLIORI COSE AL MONDO. Beh, magari delle tre o quattro, con la distinta possibilità di essere degradate nel prossimo futuro. Tuttavia, erano comunque molto molto buone.

Buffy tirò su col naso. “Willow, sei la migliore amica dell'universo.” Avvolse la rossa in un abbraccio commuovente.

“Grazie, Buffy, ma non è stata veramente una mia idea. Non che mi dia fastidio se abbracci il messaggero.” Willow indicò con la testa verso Spike, che aveva ricominciato a pulire.

“Non farne una gran cosa, Cacciatrice. Ti voglio solo ben riposata per stanotte per il nostro round di ammazzare i demoni.” La guardò con la coda dell'occhio. “Non è divertente se ci prendi sonno nel mezzo.”

“Beh, lontano da me l'essere avara con gli abbracci ben guadagnati.” Buffy fece scivolare le braccia attorno a Spike, strizzandolo bene e immaginando di convogliare l'enorme pila di sentimenti che stavano attraversando il suo cervello stanco, mezzi dei quali non era sicura di riconoscere. Lui fece scivolare una mano giù per strizzare la sua, brevemente, e poi continuò a de-vampirizzare Johnny Depp.

Willow li stava guardando in modo strano quando si voltò, ma non sembrava sospettosa o come se avesse capito, solo stranita, quindi Buffy chiuse gli occhi e si arrampicò con grazia sul materasso gonfiabile e si mise comoda sul cuscino, desiderando assonnatamente che Spike potesse accoccolarsi dietro a lei, perché quando l'aveva fatto era stato carino. Strano, ma carino. Così, così carino.

Prese sonno e si mise a sognare di formaggio.

\---

Spike immaginò che la strega se ne sarebbe andata dopo aver completato la sua missione, ma invece si sedette sulla sedia da campo di Buffy e tirò fuori un paio di notebook e delle penne colorate, quindi sembrava che sarebbe stata lì a lungo. Il che era un po' fastidioso, perché lui continuava a voler guardare Buffy mentre dormiva, ma non voleva che Willow lo sgamasse, perché sarebbe stato maledettamente imbarazzante, specialmente perché Willow era una delle poche persone che lo vedevano ancora come una specie di Big Bad, anche con il chip, e non era questa una cosa miserabile? Ma lui guardò lo stesso, una volta ogni tanto, con la scusa di cambiare lo straccio, o di prendere un sorso dalla sua fiaschetta, o di accendersi un'altra sigaretta, e una o due volte senza nessuna scusante, perché voleva davvero farlo, e non era mai stato uno che si negava ciò che voleva. Lei aveva indossato i suoi pantaloni rossi di pelle ( _per me!_ Pensò con soddisfazione) e una stretta maglietta nera, e degli stivaletti neri alla caviglia, ed era come se stesse indossando i suoi colori, come se tutto il suo corpo fosse marchiato come suo, e voleva svegliarla, accarezzarla per risvegliare la passione che era nella sua natura, e magari farsela giusto contro la faccia di Johnny Depp, ma voleva anche guardarla dormire per ore e ore, magari accarezzare i suoi capelli dorati, e non poteva fare né una cosa né l'altra con Willow che stava giusto lì, a canticchiare mentre cambiava occasionalmente penna, quindi si limitò alle occhiate rubate e a costruire piani dettagliati per più tardi quella notte, e continuò a pulire.

Aveva finito con Johnny Depp e si era spostato verso Bruce Willis (che per fortuna non aveva necessitato di alcun spostamento della tenda) quando Willow finalmente parlò.

“Allora, sai che non mi fido di te.” Lo disse casualmente. Lui si girò e la guardò oltre la propria spalla, permettendo ai propri occhi di scivolare sulla figura di Buffy durante il loro tragitto.

“Certo. Quindi?”

“E non mi piaci molto. Perché attaccarmi nella mia stanza al dormitorio, sai, non è stato affatto bello.”

Lui fece spallucce. “Suppongo sia giusto.” Posò lo straccio e si accese un'altra sigaretta, appoggiandosi al muro tra i poster. “Nemmeno io sono particolarmente affezionato a qualcuno di voi.”

Willow rimestò tra le sue penne. “Dov'è il mio chartreuse (NdT: giallo verde)? Oh, eccolo qui.” Scrisse qualcosa in modo ordinato, poi guardò in alto verso Spike. “Buffy è la mia migliore amica.”

“Possiamo andare oltre l'affermare l'ovvio?” Spike fece calare gli occhi così poté far scorrere nuovamente il suo sguardo sopra Buffy.

“Scusami, volevo solo esporre tutti i fatti, per evitare di fare confusione dopo.” Willow mise giù le penne, e fissò Spike con una sguardo molto serio. “Non sono mai stata brava a fare amicizia. Solo con Xander, per lo più, ed io e lui siamo amici da così tanto tempo che mi ricordo a malapena com'è successo. Buffy… Buffy è stata la prima ragazza che si sia mai seduta con me a parlarmi, e volesse essere mia amica. Mi ha scelto, tra tutti quelli della Sunnydale High, senza cercare la popolarità.” Armeggiò con la spira del suo notebook. “Non so come la scuola superiore fosse per te quando eri umano, ma al giorno d'oggi l'essere popolare sembra l'unica cosa che la rende sopportabile. Buffy avrebbe potuto essere popolare. È molto carina, è divertente, sa come vestirsi e truccarsi bene, e sa anche parlare con le persone. Persino essendo la Cacciatrice – avrebbe potuto trovare il modo per far funzionare tutto.” Willow alzò le spalle. “Invece, ha scelto me e Xander. E noi le PIACCIAMO. E se non fosse stato così, io non avrei avuto niente di questo.” Mosse vagamente la mano nell'aria.

“Cosa, la tenda?” Spike prese un tiro profondo dalla sigaretta, senza incontrare pienamente lo sguardo di Willow.

“No, questo.” Willow mosse nuovamente la mano, e improvvisamente tutte le sue penne volarono intorno alla sua testa, ballando in aria. “La magia. La… confidenza di parlare con uno come te. Sei un po' intimidatorio, lo sai.”

“Lo sono?” Spike sorrise malvagiamente a questo, mettendosi in una posa più aggressiva.

Willow roteò gli occhi. “Cosa sto cercando di dire, è che Buffy è molto speciale per me, perché è sempre stata speciale, non perfetta naturalmente, ma speciale, e invece di tenere quell'essere speciale tutto per sé, mi ha portato dentro con lei, e mi ha aiutato a trovare la mia parte speciale.”

C'era una battuta che aspettava di rompere quel piccolo bel discorso, ma Spike si trattenne e guardò per terra, un po' a disagio. “Abbiamo finito con l'esposizione, ora?”

“Sto arrivando al punto, te lo prometto.” Willow lasciò cadere le penne a terra. “Ho conosciuto Buffy l'intero tempo che lei ha conosciute te, e se non ti dispiace che te lo dica, ha sempre avuto molto da dire su di te. Più che altro per lamentarsi. E so che questa non è una sorpresa per te, visto che non è mai stata timida nel dirti tutte le opinioni negative che aveva su di te in faccia.”

“Vero, questo,” disse Spike attentamente.

“E nemmeno tu ti sei mai trattenuto nel dirle quanto la odiavi o che pianificavi di ucciderla il secondo che ti saresti fatto togliere quel chip dalla testa.”

A Spike non piaceva dove questo discorso stava andando a parere, ma la tenda ora era in piena luce del sole, quindi non aveva via d'uscita. “Sì, quello è il piano, ok.”

“E giusto l'altra notte, al meeting degli Scoobies, eri pieno di minacce e insulti e ribollivi d'odio.”

Spike declinò di commentare su questo, e Willow si avvicinò per colpire, stringendo gli occhi.

“Quindi, quello che mi chiedo è, come mai Buffy questa mattina è tutta ‘ooh, grazie Spike, meriti un abbraccio’ e ‘ecco Spike, prendi un biscotto’ e nel frattempo tu sei ‘la Cacciatrice ha bisogno di qualcosa di confortevole per dormire' e ‘qui c'è un po' di denaro per comprarle un letto comodo e delle lenzuola, ma assicurati che siano rosse' e 'ti voglio ben riposata, Cacciatrice' – e te lo devo dire, quello che mi ha sconvolto di più è te che mi dai dei soldi.”

Spike guardò involontariamente giù verso Buffy, che stava russando leggermente. “Forse stiamo solo cercando di andare d'accordo, visto che ora non possiamo scappare via l'uno dall'altro.”

“Forse.” Willow incrociò le braccia, l'espressione in viso risoluta. “O forse, giusto forse, tu e Buffy avete fatto gli sdolcinati.”

Gli occhi di Spike si spalancarono. Buffy l'avrebbe ucciso per questo. “No! Non è vero! Definitivamente no.” Guardò con desiderio alle invitanti labbra di Buffy.

Willow sussultò e gli puntò un dito contro. “L'avete fatto! Oh mio Dio, non ero sicura, ma tu hai la peggior faccia di bronzo che io abbia mai visto! Hai limonato con Buffy!”

“Ehi, non c'è niente di sbagliato nella mia faccia di bronzo,” ribatté Spike, attaccandosi alla parte meno legata a Buffy della dichiarazione di Willow.

Willow gli sorrise con condiscenza. “Oh davvero? Quando giochi a poker, scommetto che perdi sempre.”

“Affatto. Vinco a volontà.” Si lamentò Spike, senza menzionare il fatto che per vincere aveva bisogno di una buona dose di imbroglio e giusto un pizzico d'intimidazione.

“Vedo che non hai nulla da dire sulle accuse di aver limonato con Buffy,” Willow si risistemò sulla sedia e interlacciò le dita.

“Che cos'è questo, un Tribunale Popolare?” mormorò Spike, tirando fuori la sua fiaschetta.

“Allora,” continuò Willow, posando il mento sulle sue mani. “Le limonate ci sono state. Come avevo sospettato. Questo spiega lo strano comportamento di Buffy.” Indirizzò i suoi occhi scaltri verso di lui, cogliendolo di sorpresa. “Quello che non mi spiego sei tu. Che hai fatto qualcosa di carino per lei.”

Spike sputò il suo sorso di alcol (che fortunatamente era solo cognac economico, non lo Scotch da tanti soldi). “Non sono stato carino! Ritira quello che hai detto!” _Fanculo_ , proprio nessuno pensava che lui fosse ancora spaventoso?

“Non ho detto che sei stato gentile. So che non sei gentile. Hai cercato di uccidermi, ricordi?” Sorrise Willow. Non era un sorriso molto piacevole. “Ho detto che hai FATTO qualcosa di carino. Per Buffy. Mi hai dato dei soldi, per comprarle un materasso gonfiabile e delle belle lenzuola rosse ed un cuscino, così potesse recuperare un po' di sonno. Puoi nuotare nella negazione fin che vuoi, ma quella era una Cosa Verificatamente Gentile da Fare.”

Spike mandò un'occhiataccia a Willow. “Forse so solo da che parte la mia fetta di pane è imburrata, ok? Mantengo la Cacciatrice felice, così non ha più molta voglia di polverizzarmi.”

“Non penso proprio,” Willow scosse la testa con enfasi.

“Oh, davvero? E perché no?” Spike prese un altro buon sorso di cognac.

Willow sorrise di nuovo, e questa volta fu un sorriso gentile, e un po' triste. “Perché volevi che le sue lenzuola fossero rosse.”

Spike guardò in basso a Buffy, annidata nel mezzo di quelle lenzuola rosse rosse, avvolta in nero e rosso, i suoi colori, e non poté dire niente, perché qualsiasi cosa Willow stesse pensandp, aveva probabilmente ragione. Eccetto che era sbagliato. Completamente sbagliato. Così devastatamente sbagliato.

“So com'è,” Willow continuò piano. “Ho visto quello sguardo in altre facce prima d'ora, e di solito non finisce tutto rose e fiori. Mi dispiace.”

Spike si accigliò sulla difensiva. “Non so di cosa stai parlando. La Cacciatrice ed io siamo nemici naturali. Quando mi farò togliere il chip, avremo un confronto, e uno di noi due morirà.”

“Forse sarà così. Ma ho comunque ragione.” Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Sei innamorato di Buffy.”

“Non lo sono.” Bevette dalla sua fiaschetta, senza incontrare i suoi occhi. _Dio no. Per favore, no._

“Ok, non lo sei.” disse Willow amichevolmente. “Non m'importa quello che credi, perché non sono ancora arrivata al punto.” Si piegò in avanti per rimestare nello zaino per un secondo, “Questo è il punto a cui volevo arrivare.” Alzò una matita n. 2 molto affilata ed estese il braccio, come un'artista che prende le misure di qualcosa. “Una volta ho impalettato un vampiro con QUESTA MATITA.” Willow guardò la matita che aveva in mano, e fece una smorfia con la bocca. “Beh, ok, non proprio con questa, ma una come questa. Magari nemmeno così affilata. È stato molto figo da fare.” Strinse gli occhi e la matita saltò via dalle sue mani, e sfrecciò dritta verso Spike. Lui saltò indietro per riflesso; ed essa si fermò poco prima del suo petto, in sospeso giusto all'altezza del suo cuore.

“A che cosa stai giocando,” ringhiò Spike.

“Oh, non sto giocando.” Willow gli sorrise, di nuovo in quel modo poco piacevole. “Devo ancora imparare molto sulla magia. Faccio ancora molti incantesimi in modo sbagliato. Ma ho già imparato che ho molto potere, che sta solo aspettando che diventi brava per dargli un colpetto. E faccio molta ricerca. E sai su che cosa faccio molta ricerca, più di tutto?” Non aspettò la sua risposta. “Modi per uccidere i vampiri, ecco cosa. Perché Buffy è la mia migliore amica, e io voglio essere in grado di aiutarla, come lei ha aiutato me. E ho molte buone idee. E anche senza di queste, so già come uccidere un vampiro, solo con quello che so già fare. Con la levitazione o con il fuoco.”

“Ti dispiace metterla via, tesoro?” Spike guardò in malo modo la matita sospesa in aria davanti a lui.

“Sicuro. Non ho intenzione di impalettarti oggi.” La matita volò indietro da Willow, lei la prese e la rigirò tra le mani, pensierosa. “Questo è solo un avvertimento. Buffy è la mia migliore amica, e non voglio vederla soffrire. Non dirò a nessuno di questo. Né delle vostre limonate, né delle emozioni che dichiari di non avere, niente di questo. Perché Buffy sembra essere felice, anche se è totalmente esausta, ed è quello che importa.” Willow ripose la matita nello zaino. “Volevo solo suggerirti di non accoltellarla alle spalle. O comunque da nessuna parte. Perché non ho molti amici, ma quelli che ho? Farei di tutto per loro.” Gli fece un gran sorriso, improvvisamente di nuovo solare e allegra. “Solo per tua informazione.”

Spike si massaggiò il petto come se la matita ci avesse lasciato un marchio, guardando Willow con nuovo ma riluttante rispetto. “Sei abbastanza spaventosa, lo sai?”

Willow alzò le spalle. “Ognuno è spaventoso. Ci vuole solo la persona giusta, o magari le circostanze giuste, per tirarlo fuori.” Sembrò pensierosa. “O magari ci vuole la persona giusta per trattenerlo. Non ne sono sicura... La maggior parte delle persone non sono abbastanza forti da essere buone da sole. Noi riflettiamo le persone che ci stanno intorno, quindi se le persone attorno a noi sono buone, è più facile essere buoni. E alcune persone sono giusto un faro molto, molto luminoso. Non lo vedono di per sé, perché tutto quello che vedono sono le ombre che gli stanno attorno, ma tu che stai vicino a loro, non puoi non vederlo e rifletterlo. Penso che abbiamo bisogno di persone così, per farci tirar fuori il meglio che sta in noi. Anche se qualche volta, loro non si rendono conto che lo stanno facendo.” Gli diede un piccolo sorrisetto sardonico. “Ma questa sono solo io che filosofa. Mi è stato detto che penso troppo. Non dovresti tornare a pulire o qualcosa del genere?” E raccolse le sue penne colorate e tornò ai suoi notebook, e Spike raccolse gli strumenti per la pulizia e tornò al viso di Bruce Willis, ed entrambi cominciarono a lavorare in silenzio.

Ma ogni tanto, Spike si girava a guardare il viso dormiente di Buffy, incorniciato in rosso, e faceva finta che Willow non potesse vederlo, e lei faceva finta di non accorgersene, sebbene entrambi sapessero che era una finta.

E Buffy dormì durante tutto il tempo.

  


**Fine Capitolo 6**

  


Note finali dell'autrice sul capitolo 6:

Citazioni gratuite (o quasi citazioni) da: Diff’rent Strokes, The Great Muppet Caper (non proprio esatto, ma la battuta di Buffy sulla Grande Casa dovrebbe essere assolutamente letta con la voce di Miss Piggy), Ratatouille (anacronistico ma irresistibile), e la federa del cuscino di Sandra Boynton che mi miei genitori mi diedero quando andai al college. Perché Sandra Boynton è fantastica.

  



	10. Capitolo 7: Consumazione (prima parte)

** Capitolo 7: Consumazione (prima parte)**

  
_(traduce Kasumi)_  


Buffy fu svegliata da una mano gentile sulla spalla. La mano di Willow. Spike era diversi metri distante da lei, e le stava dando la schiena, mentre spazzolava via le ultime tracce di pennarello indelebile nero dalla faccia di Tom Cruise. Sbatté le palpebre in confusione.

“Non eravamo dall'altra parte del cinema?”

Willow fece un gran sorriso. “Quello era ore fa. Adesso è quasi ora di andare a lezione.” Era seduta a gambe incrociate sul marciapiede; il suo zainetto era già ordinatamente sistemato assieme a quello di Buffy vicino al muro.

Ora che era un po' più sveglia, Buffy poté vedere dalle ombre sulla tenda -o meglio, dalla loro mancanza – che il sole era già alto nel cielo, ed era molto disorientata nello svegliarsi in un punto diverso da quello in cui aveva preso sonno. “Pensavo che mi avresti svegliato, quando era tempo di muovere la tenda. Come ci siete riusciti?”

“Oh, ho lavorato sul mio potere di levitazione e Spike è parecchio forte. Ho solo alzato le cose in modo che per lui fosse più facile portarle, e lui si è spostato assieme alla tenda. Noterai anche che il tuo materasso non è scoppiato, nonostante la dubbiosa qualità dei marciapiedi di Sunnydale.”

Buffy guardò verso Spike, che era stranamente silenzioso. “E Spike non ti ha dato nessun problema?”

Willow roteò un po' gli occhi. “No, è stato un angioletto.” Fece spallucce. “Non ti preoccupare, sono stata una brava schiavista. Gli ho mostrato chi è il capo qui. Spike è stato totalmente obbediente e si è comportato bene.”

Buffy rise a questo, perché l'immagine di (1) Spike che si comporta bene (2) obbediente (3) che segue gli ordini (4) dati da Willow che (5) fa un po' la severa, stava scalando la classifica di Mondo Bizzarro, giusto al massimo della bizzarritudine. “Sì, sono sicura che stava tremando dalla paura al pensiero del tuo Pugno di Ferro della Giustizia.”

“Cosa posso dire? Sono una tipa tenace.” Il viso di Williow era imperturbabile. “Ad ogni modo, penso che entrambe dobbiamo usare una pausa-gabinetto prima di iniziare la Passeggiata odierna nelle Fogne. Ti dispiace se vado prima io? Non volevo lasciare Spike senza una supervisione.”

“Sì, vai pure.” Ora che era più sveglia, stava iniziando a sentire gli effetti del bere tre cappuccini in mezzora. La caffeina e lo zucchero stavano facendo il loro effetto.

“Ok, torno fra cinque minuti!” La voce di Willow era molto alta e allegra, e diede a Spike una pacca sulla spalla. “Cinque minuti!”

Willow scivolò fuori dalla tenda, e Buffy tornò a distendersi sul suo materasso gonfiabile, mentre guardava Spike che strofinava. Lui la stava ignorando, il che era strano. Spike non la ignorava mai, nemmeno quando lei desiderava disperatamente che lui lo facesse, e ora che si sentiva riposata e un po' iper-attiva, stava pensando che lei e Spike potevano fare una piccola festa-dello-sbaciuccamento prima che Willow tornasse indietro. I bagni del cinema avevano i ventilatori per asciugare le mani, e Willow era sempre molto consenziosa di asciugare bene le proprie mani, senza prendere la scorciatoia di asciugare le mani sui pantaloni, come faceva tanta gente (Buffy), quindi immaginò che la stima di Willow dei cinque minuti fosse buona, e lei aveva una buona idea ormai di cosa Spike fosse capace di fare in cinque minuti, se solo lui si girasse e le pagasse un po' di attenzione.

Cinque minuti non erano una montagna di tempo, ricordò dopo altri dieci secondi di trattamento silenzioso. E decise che non avrebbe sprecato altri dieci secondi aspettando che Spike notasse il fatto che erano rimasti da soli. “Allora, Spike. Willow ha detto che sei stato proprio un Bravo Ragazzo mentre io ero nel mondo dei sogni. Significa che devo accarezzarti la pancia?”

Spike la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, “Buongiorno, Buffy,” disse in una voce roca e stranamente controllata. Continuò a strofinare industriosamente, la sigaretta stretta forte tra i denti.

Buffy si alzò in piedi – un materasso spesso quindici centimetri non era un'altezza agevole per una salita aggraziata – e scivolò dietro di lui, facendo scivolare le mani attorno alla sua vita e sotto la sua maglietta. “Una ragazza ha bisogno di un 'buon giorno' migliore di questo.”

Lui si lasciò andare all'indietro, verso di lei, lasciando cadere lo straccio sopra gli anfibi e la sigaretta giù sul cemento. “Hmm. E questa ragazza ha qualcosa in mente, pet?” Le mani di lui scivolarono dietro per mettersi a coppa sopra il di-dietro coperto di pelle rossa di lei.

“Cosa ne dici di baciarmi per i prossimi quattro minuti?” Buffy strofinò le sue labbra dal colletto della sua maglietta fino ai nodi duri della sua schiena, alzandosi un poco sui piedi per raggiungere gli ultimi.

Spike trattenne una risata, e si voltò con disinvoltura tra il cerchio delle sue braccia, facendo scivolare al contempo, e in qualche modo, le mani attorno al corpo di lei, fino a che incorniciassero il suo viso e lui la stesse baciando, ad occhi chiusi, labbra disperate, come se la stesse respirando, come un uomo che sta annegando e riesce a risalire in superficie per respirare.

Eccetto per il fatto che, naturalmente, lui non aveva bisogno di respirare, e Buffy non aveva ancora sviluppato bene la tecnica del respirare con il naso quando stai baciando qualcuno, così quando quel bacio profondo andò avanti ancora e ancora, lei dovette separarsi ad un certo punto, risucchiando l'aria a pieni polmoni. “Wow. Lascia respirare una ragazza una volta ogni tanto.” E aggrottò la fronte per l'espressione di Spike. Quella.... non era un'espressione che si aspettava di trovare sul suo viso. Seduttiva o lussuriosa, o persino incazzata, a questo era preparata. Invece, lui sembrava vagamente sconvolto. “Cosa c'è? Ho i capelli fuori posto? O i segni del cuscino sulla faccia?”

Spike scosse la testa, e fece scivolare le mani in alto dalle sue guance ai suoi capelli, per pettinarli all'indietro. “Sì. Cioè no. Stavo solo pensando.”

“Stavi pensando? Mi sono svegliata in un universo alternativo?” Buffy fece scivolare una mano sopra la parte anteriore dei suoi jeans, e sorrise maliziosamente a ciò che trovò. “A cosa stavi possibilmente pensando?”

Lui si premette maggiormente contro la sua mano, incoraggiandola. “Giusto a quanto ti odio, amore,” la lusingò, baciandole gentilmente la fronte.

Buffy strofinò più forte. “Io ti odio di più,” gli sussurrò in automatico, senza essere completamente sicura di quello che volesse dire, perché stava già pensando che i loro cinque minuti stessero per terminare e che Willow non avrebbe apprezzato di trovarla in ginocchio a testare le sue ipotesi sul gusto di Spike. Tuttavia, voleva piantare un seme per dopo. Afferrò la sua maglietta con l'altra mano e lo tirò verso il basso, così che potesse raggiungere il suo orecchio. “Più tardi, voglio un assaggio di questo.”

Spike si premette contro il suo palmo. “Un assaggio di cosa?” disse in un tono di voce completamente normale, seppur leggermente sorpreso.

“Di questo!” Curvò le dita attorno al suo sesso, fino a quanto glielo permettesse il denim.

“Mmmm.” Spike mise una mano sopra quella di lei, aumentando la pressione. “Penso di sapere che cosa intendi, e so che tu sai che cosa intendi.” Si sporse di più verso il suo orecchio, la voce roca. “Voglio solo sentirtelo dire.”

Buffy divenne rossa, ma era una Dannata Dea del Sesso che sapeva quello che voleva, e ora non poteva tornare indietro. Allontanò un po' il viso per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi, con un sorriso brillante. “Voglio un assaggio del tuo uccello,” disse più chiaramente possibile. Gli occhi di lui erano spalancati con... qualcosa... mentre incontravano quelli di lei.

Spike fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, anche se aveva un sorriso triste mentre lo faceva. “La cosa si può arrangiare, tesoro,” le disse con voce roca. Fece cadere improvvisamente la mano da quella di lei, la baciò brevemente sulla testa e si voltò. “Meglio raccogliere tutto. Willow sta per tornare.” Afferrò lo straccio che aveva lasciato per terra e iniziò a strofinare vigorosamente sulle tracce quasi scomparse di pennarello che stavano ancora nascondendo Tom Cruise.

Buffy sospirò e iniziò a piegare le lenzuola rosse, mettendole dentro la federa giusto nel momento in cui Willow tornava sotto la tenda. “Eccomi qui!” disse con allegria, prendendo la federa dalle mani di Buffy. “Vuoi che li metta via con la tenda ed il resto?”

“Nah, è probabilmente meglio se li porto a casa per lavare la bava. Ho un po' di lavatrici da fare, in ogni caso.” _Come le lenzuola di cotone Egiziano di Giles, per esempio,_ pensò in colpa, sperando che Giles non avesse sentito il bisogno di riordinare casa mentre lei era via. Ma anche se l'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato troppo distratto dal disastro che aveva fatto con la sveglia per fare caso al letto. Forse avrebbe dovuto spaccare strategicamente qualche altro oggetto in casa, per dissuaderlo dal fargli prestare troppa attenzione a lei e Spike.

“Allora, venite? Non voglio davvero arrivare in ritardo a lezione,” li pizzicò Willow, tirando via il tappo dal materasso gonfiabile.

Buffy aggrottò la fronte. “Quando distante è il bagno?”

“È subito dentro… oh. Dovresti probabilmente portarti dietro anche Spike. Dubito che la gente voglia che i propri figli vengano esposti di prima mattina al suono di gatti che vengono ficcati nell'acqua bollente.” Spike roteò gli occhi, dando al suo lavoro di pulizia un ultima passata e gettando gli strumenti nel Secchio delle Pulizie Divertenti.

“Dovrà coprirsi con qualcosa e correre,” sospirò Buffy. “Spike, dammi un secondo affinché avvisi i nostri gentili accompagnatori della Polizia, prima che vadano in panico e ci sparino dietro.”

“Quello che vuoi, Cacciatrice.” Spike si chinò per raccogliere lo spolverino, e gli diede una scrollata.

Buffy scivolò fuori dalla tenda e si avvicinò all'Ufficiale Lin, perché non importava quanto fossero stati buoni i biscotti, L'Ufficiale Michaels era ancora una mignotta e aspirante-ruba-falsi-mariti. “Ehi, um, abbiamo quasi finito per oggi, e volevo solo farle sapere che Spike…”

Spike li superò in quel momento, in un flash di pelle nera fumante.

“… ha una piccola EMERGENZA. Se sa quello che voglio dire, e penso che lo sappia,” si affrettò a dire Buffy. “Ma saremo di ritorno, tipo, in SUPER velocità. Perché amiamo così tanto tanto il nostro lavoro civico.”

Lin alzò le spalle, e Buffy corse dietro a Spike prima che potesse allontanarsi troppo.

\---

Spike si tastò rapidamente le mani e la faccia, giusto per assicurarsi che non avesse iniziato a bruciarsi da qualche parte, e aspettò Buffy nell'ombra del corridoio d'entrata del cinema. Poteva sentire lievemente gli eco dei film in programmazione; lo strillo insipido di Elmo offuscava tutti gli altri rumori di voci e le musiche, e non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire. C'era veramente qualcosa di fottutamente sbagliato nelle forme di divertimento odierne per bambini. Elmo. Pikachu. Barney. I fottuti Teletubbies. Diavolo, il successo fuori controllo del fottuto Spongebob Mutandaquadrata poteva essere solamente il risultato di vergini sacrificate agli Antichi Dei sotto la luna nuova, che includessero probabilmente multiple vergini e multipli Dei Antichi, la quale era una gran festa che improvvisamente si sentì triste di aver perso, perché agli Antichi i rituali piacevato tutti chic e con un catering costoso, e i loro sacrifici belli pienotti ed extra-virginali. Con la sua fortuna, dev'essere stata proprio quella notte che Dru era scappata via con quel Demone della Muffa.

Buffy apparse al suo fianco in quel momento, un po' accaldata per la corsa, e lui guardò deliberatamente il pavimento, perché guardare il suo viso in quel momento non era affatto una buona idea, lo confondeva troppo, e a lui non piaceva essere confuso, a lui piacevano le cose semplici e dritte al punto. Le cose erano parecchio più semplici quando poteva fare quel diavolo che voleva, quando diavolo voleva, e le Cacciatrici erano solo un'ostacolo da uccidere. Anche se, pensandoci bene, la cosa del sesso-prima-di-ucciderle aveva merito.

Non che lui credesse alle ipotesi di Willow sull'AMORE, perché Drusilla era quella che lui amava, l'unica che lui potesse mai amare, eccetto che se provava ad immaginarsela adesso, lei appariva un po' offuscata, come una foto stampata sul giornale che è rimasta troppo tempo al sole, e per un momento Buffy lo trascinò impazientemente verso i bagni, la mano calda nella sua, la voce dolce che si scusava con l'annoiato ragazzo dei biglietti, e sembrava come se la sua mano fosse l'unica cosa reale nella sua intera vita, ed il resto stava svanendo in toni seppia, come delle cose esposte negli angoli bui di un museo, carta velina a fiori di un'era fa, e CAZZO se non stava iniziando a pensare di nuovo in poesia, eccetto che questa volta era fottutamente sobrio, e quindi non aveva nessuna fottuta scusa.

Buffy gli lasciò andare la mano per dirigersi nel bagno delle donne. Lui iniziò a seguirla, perché col cavolo che se ne sarebbe rimasto nel corridoio ad ascoltare Pikachu ed Elmo trillare in uno straziante duetto (con spaventosi giocattoli che cantavano in supporto) ma Buffy si fermò di botto, e si voltò per guardarlo in malo modo. “Spike, non puoi entrare qui!”

“Perché no?” lui fece il broncio, gli occhi che scattavano via per guardare male la parete beige.

“Devo fare la pipì. Questa mattina ho bevuto quattro cappuccini enormi e sono due cappuccini in più di quello che può contenere la mia vescica. E questo è il bagno delle DONNE.”

“E Allora? A me non dispiace.” Rischiò uno sguardo sul petto di lei, che stava ondeggiando con frustrazione. Mmm. Non gli dispiaceva per niente.

“SPIKE. Non voglio che stai qui ad ascoltare mentre faccio la pipì.” Buffy piantò i pugni sui fianchi, sbattendo il piede in un ovvio tentativo di evitare di fare la danza della pipì.

Spike sospettò che sottolineare il fatto che il suo udito potenziato gli avrebbe permesso di ascoltare comunque tutto da fuori della porta non era un argomento vincente, così si fece invece più vicino a lei, e fece scorrere un dito lungo la sua clavicola. Lei trattenne il respiro. “Mi sembra di ricordare qualcuno dirmi che voleva un assaggio di... qualcosa. Chi deve essere stato, mi chiedo?” Strofinò le labbra dietro il suo orecchio, giusto appena da sentire il calore della sua pelle. “Potrei farti dare un morso adesso.”

Lei era tentata, oh, se era tentata, poteva dirlo dal modo in cui il suo respiro era accellerato e si era avvicinata seppur minimamente verso di lui. Sapeva che non doveva guardare, perché gli faceva male al cervello, ma non poté farne a meno; quindi alzò gli occhi verso il viso di lei, assorbendo la chiara fame nei suoi occhi, un po' confortato dal fatto che lei si sentisse confusa al riguardo quanto lui. Poi lei scosse la testa, e sorrise, come avrebbe sorriso Cleopatra o Elena di Troia o Mata Hari o qualsiasi altra donna bellissima e pericolosa nella storia, e lui si sentì improvvisamente terrorizzato. “No, Spike. Non voglio un morso.” Gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra. “Voglio banchettarci a lungo.”

_Oh, Dio._

Lei si fece più vicino, sussurrando così vicino al suo orecchio che poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo. “Ci ho pensato a lungo, sai. A quale potrebbe essere il tuo gusto. Come potresti essere, sulla mia lingua e nella mia bocca. Quanto a fondo sarei capace di prenderti. Ho pensato che, sì, probabilmente ti piacerebbe qualche morso accennato, perché hai un debole per i denti, no? Magari qualche leccata. Magari anche un po' di succhio. Ho passato ore solo a immaginare cosa ti piacerebbe meglio, e a che suoni deliziosi farai quando finalmente ti avrò dove voglio. Quindi no, non voglio solo un assaggio veloce in un bagno pubblico maleodorante. Voglio essere in grado di godere ogni momento, e voglio banchettare per un lungo, lungo tempo.” Fece un passo all'indietro, dando alla bocca aperta di lui un piccolo colpetto. “Quindi aspetta qui. Faccio presto.” E si voltò e camminò rilassata verso il bagno, ancheggiando con malizia.

Lui si lasciò andare all'indietro contro la parete, chiudendo gli occhi. _Oh Dio Oh Dio Oh Dio, per favore no. Ma porca miseria, SI'._

_Sono così fottuto._

\---

Willow stava sistemando il materasso ad aria tutto bello piegato nella sua scatola – con successo, perché dopotutto era una strega – quando Buffy e Spike arrivarono di corsa sotto l'ombra della tenda. Dalla testa di Spike venne fuori del fumo, mentre si risistemava lo spolverino sulle spalle, dando a Buffy la scusa perfetta per far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli e dargli una molto-più-che-tecnicamente-richiesta palpeggiata, angolando il suo corpo in modo tale da bloccare la vista di Willow mentre le sue mani viaggiavano a sud.

“Non c'è alcun fumo lì in basso,” sibilò Spike sottovoce, con gli occhi che guardavano Willow da sopra la spalla di Buffy.

“Sei sicuro?” mormorò Buffy. “Mi sembra un posto abbastanza caldo.” Spike roteò gli occhi a quel cliché, prendendole la mano e portandola in alto per un piccolo morso furtivo alle sue nocche.

“Pensavo avessi deciso di NON provare ad uccidermi,” brontolò.

“Sono abbastanza sicura di non aver mai escluso la tortura,” sussurrò Buffy. Spike inspirò violentemente, i suoi occhi si offuscarono un poco, e lei fece un gran sorriso. Amava fargli dimenticare che non aveva bisogno di respirare.

“Bene!” Willow disse con allegria dietro di loro. “Non so voi, ragazzi, ma io non vedo l'ora che la Professoressa Walsh ci dia i compiti per casa.”

Buffy si stampò un sorriso sperabilmente normale in faccia e si voltò. “Diavolo, sì!” Willow alzò un sopracciglio incredulo a questo, e Buffy fece velocemente marcia indietro. “Voglio dire, per quanto non veda l'ora di fare grossi compiti per casa durante le vacanze... Per i quali immagino non avrò molta voglia. Ma andiamoci comunque.”

Dopo una parola veloce con l'Ufficiale Lin, che raccolse impassivamente gli strumenti di pulizia, e aver ignorato accuratamente l'Ufficiale Michaels, che se ne andò con un'ultimo sguardo nostalgico verso la tenda, Buffy infilò in spalla lo zainetto più che gonfio per le lenzuola che ora conteneva ed aiutò Spike a spostare la tenda nel vicolo. Willow non perse tempo a creare il suo cerchio di sabbia, mandando Spike e Buffy giù per il tombino. “Arrivo in un secondo, ragazzi.”

Buffy era a metà strada sulla scala quando Spike la afferrò e la fece voltare nel tunnel, premendola contro la parete e seppellendo il viso nella sua gola. “Mi stai facendo diventare completamente matto,” le mormorò, tirando su le gambe di lei attorno alla sua vita e cominciando ad accarezzarle le cosce. “Tutta questa pelle rossa attillata.”

Buffy serrò le caviglie dietro i suoi fianchi e strinse, strofinandosi contro di lui. “Ti piacciono i pantaloni, allora?”

“DIO, sì.” Rise lui in modo malvagio contro la sua clavicola. “Dimmi che non stai indossando le mutandine.”

“Potrei, ma sarebbe una bugia.” Buffy baciò la sua fronte. “Non sono una grande fan degli sfregamenti.”

“Bianche?” Succhiò il lobo del suo orecchio nella bocca. “Nere?”

“Rosso. Pizzo. Perizoma.” Buffy evidenziò ogni parola con un piccolo movimento.

“Dio, tu STAI cercando di uccidermi.” Spike fece scivolare una mano nel retro dei suoi pantaloni, giocando con l'elastico di pizzo, e poi facendo scorrere il dito medio in basso lungo il perizoma fino a dove i pantaloni stretti gli permettevano di farlo. “Quando sei affezionata a queste mutandine?”

“No, non me le strapperai di dosso,” rispose Buffy in modo un po' puritano, ma inarcando la schiena per permettere al suo dito indagatore di conquistare più territorio. Lui ci si fiondò come un conquistatore, e lei soccombette con un sussulto, ondeggiando all'indietro. “Oh. Ripensandoci bene, forse puoi farlo.” Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua spalla. “Ma solo con i denti.”

“Uso sempre i denti, pet.” Dimostrò con un tendine della sua gola. “Difatti, io…”

La voce di Willow eccheggiò dal tombino aperto, interrompendolo. “Ehi, sto arrivando! Spike, per favore, potresti venire a riposizionare il coperchio del tombino al suo posto?” I suoi piedi apparvero sul primo piolo della scala.

Spike si sciolse da Buffy con una velocità impressionante, poggiandole un ultimo bacio sulla spalla. “Arrivo!” chiamò. Buffy stette dove l'aveva lasciata, sentendosi privata di qualcosa e un po' confusa. Da quando lui scattava agli ordini di Willow? Poi lo vide aiutarla a scendere e a risalire la scala per riporre il coperchio, e Buffy sentì venirle fuori il broncio, perché se c'era qualcuno ai cui ordini un certo vampiro doveva scattare, doveva essere per la sua moglie finta e quasi-amante.

Mentre Spike sollevava il coperchio e lo rimetteva in sede, Willow accese la propria torcia e raggiunse Buffy nel tunnel. “Mi dispiace averci messo tanto tempo con l'incantesimo,” le sorrise gentilmente. “So che deve essere stata dura per te, stare qui tutta sola al buio con Spike.”

“Oh, no,” la rassicurò Buffy. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per fare le cose fatte bene. Più a lungo non sarebbe stato un prolema.” _Tipo un'ora in più. O cinque. Con un avvertimento di cinque minuti prima della fine._

Willow la guardò più da vicino. “Sei sicura che va tutto bene? So che è stato un paio di giorni molto duro per te.”

Buffy sospirò. “Già, ma sto bene. È solo che... non voglio andar alla lezione di psicologia oggi.”

“Davvero? Pensavo che ti piacesse Psicologia. Non l'hai nemmeno saltata subito dopo aver mollato…”

Buffy la interruppe. “Certo che mi piaceva. Mi piace. È solo che ci sono delle cose...” … _vampiri_ …“…che farei più volentieri in questo preciso momento.” Non poté fare a meno di lanciare un'occhiata furtiva e avida verso il sedere estremamente ben fatto di Spike. Che attualmente non poteva vedere, a causa dello spolverino, ma che sapeva che era lì e che era molto molto ben fatto, e al contempo nemmeno le sue spalle erano da disprezzare. Riportò con riluttanza lo sguardo sul viso serio di Willow.

Willow annuì saggiamente. “Dormire. Capisco perfettamente.” C'era qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che a Buffy sembrò come se ci fosse un gioco di parole nascosto da qualche parte, ma non riusciva proprio a capire quale fosse. Probabilmente era un gioco di parole da persone molto intelligienti, che avrebbero impiegato ore a spiegarglielo e lei non l'avrebbe capito lo stesso.

Spike le raggiunse, accendendosi una sigaretta. “Dove siamo diretti, signore?” Guardò Willow.

“Primo piano, auditorium di Hastings.”

“Bene. Vogliamo procedere da quella parte, allora.” Spike fece cenno con la sigaretta.

“Ok.” Willow gettò un'occhiata lungo il tunnel e rabbrividì teatralmente. “Sembra molto freddo laggiù.” Fissò Spike. “Non vorrei congelarmi. Così non sarei in grado di tenere propriamente in mano la mia MATITA.”

Lui chiuse gli occhi per un momento, con un espressione di dolore, e poi si tolse lo spolverino, la sigaretta stretta tra le labbra tese, e lo porse a Willow con un'occhiataccia. Buffy rimase a fissare il tutto sbigottita.

Willow lo accettò con un cenno sorpreso ma benevolente. “Non sapevo che fossi così gentiluomo, Spike. Buffy, non sei d'accordo? Non è un gentiluomo?” Scivolò nello spolverino, che su di lei toccava quasi per terra.

Buffy strinse gli occhi. “Sì. Si sta comportando sorprendentemente da cavalire.” _Con te._

Spike prese una boccata dalla sigaretta, senza incontrare gli occhi di Buffy. “So come trattare una donna, è tutto. Le donne vengono prima. E giù di lì.” Gettò uno sguardo ai pantaloni rossi di Buffy, lo sguardo affamato, e lei ebbe un brivido.

“Assolutamente.” Willow gesticolò con la torcia verso il tunnel, come se stesse segnalando la pista ad un aereoplano. “Andiamo. La Professoressa Walsh non ci lascerà entrare se arriviamo in ritardo.”

In qualche modo, Willow finì per camminare tra Buffy e Spike, chiacchierando a tono leggero sull'ultima lezione di Psicologia, pezzi interessanti di spazzatura in mezzo al tunnel, e piani per le vacanze invernali. Buffy sorrise e annuì e fece dei rumori interessati, perché non poteva allungare la mano dietro Willow e palpare Spike come avrebbe voluto. Spike stesso era silenzioso, eccetto per quando chiese a Willow di porgergli il suo pacchetto di sigarette e l'accendino e la fiaschetta, i quali usò frequentemente mentre camminavano in velocità.

Buffy iniziò a chiedersi se dire a Willow che voleva farsi Spike fino a fargli schizzare fuori il cervello avrebbe convinto la strega a lasciarli da soli, sia perché voleva bene a Buffy e voleva vederla felice quindi dovutamente scopata, o altrimenti perché poteva solo disprezzare una persona che voleva farsi un vampiro malvagio fino a fargli schizzare fuori il cervello e quindi non avrebbe più voluto parlarle. A Buffy onestamente non importava quale delle due; qualsiasi delle due ipotesi sarebbe stata accettabile a quel punto, finché avrebbe ottenuto di restare da sola con Spike. Ma poi immaginò gli occhi di Willow da Bambi, tutti pieni di lacrime a causa del suo tradimento, e non poté farlo. E poi ricordò quanto Spike era stato disponibile con Willow tutto il giorno. Non era gelosa naturalmente, perché non sarebbe mai stata gelosa di Spike, nemmeno fra un milione di anni, ma qualcosa di spiacevole stava bruciando giusto dietro ai suoi occhi ogni volta che pensava a Willow e Spike e ai loro sorrisi, o quando la manica dello spolverino di Spike strofinava la sua mentre Willow procedeva, e volle mettere le mani su di lui giusto in quel momento per assicurarsi che non avesse spazio nel suo piccolo minuscolo cervello da vampiro per nessun altro che lei. Perché era la sua sacra responsabilità - SACRA RESPONSABILITA'! - proteggere il mondo, inclusa Willow, dagli attu malvagi di Spike, e se questo voleva dire invitare tutta la sua scandalosa malvagità sul proprio corpo, beh sarebbe stata totalmente disponibile a cadere su quella spada. Ancora e ancora. Così per dire.

Poi la conduttura apparve davanti a lei, quella su cui entrambi lei e Spike sembravano avere delle idee intriganti, e serrò la mascella con determinazione e si affrettò a camminare.

“Aspettate ragazzi,” sussultò drammaticamente. “Devo prendere un po' di fiato.” Si sedette sulla conduttura in una posa che sperò fosse sexy senza essere disperata. Spike gelò sul posto, e portò la fiaschetta alla bocca per una lunga sorsata.

Willow controllò l'orologio. “Non abbiamo tanto tempo,” disse agitata. “Voglio assicurarmi di prendere i posti migliori.”

Buffy fece scorrere una mano stanca sopra la fronte. “Lo so, Will. Dammi solo un secondo.” Passò la mano tra i capelli e poi sussultò. “Oh no! Mi è appena caduto l'orecchino!” Si girò verso la tubatura, distendendosi sopra di essa in quella che pensava fosse esattamente la posa in cui Spike l'aveva disegnata il giorno prima, guardando indietro verso di lui da sopra la sua spalla suggestivamente. “Spike, puoi aiutarmi a cercarlo?”

Lui la stava fissando, la sigaretta che pendeva dimenticata dalle labbra. Lei scosse il sedere. Gli occhi di lui diedero una scossa in risposta.

Willow roteò gli occhi, sorridendo indulgente. “Io vado avanti. Raggiungetemi non appena avete finito di... riposare. Non fateci arrivare in ritardo.” Camminò a passo spedito lungo il tunnel, la luce della torcia che saltellava con lei.

Spike fu al fianco di Buffy non appena la luce della torcia di Willow scomparve dietro la curva successiva del tunnel, con la mano a coppa attorno al suo sedere. “Non stai indossando gli orecchini oggi, amore.”

“Lo so,” Buffy sussultò appena la mano di lui scivolò tra le sue gambe, strofinando la cucitura di pelle contro di lei. “Ho detto una bugia.”

“Cattiva ragazza,” ringhiò Spike, facendosi strada tra le sue caviglie e piantando entrambi i palmi sopra il suo sedere, le dita ricurve attorno alle sue anche, i pollici che premevano forte sopra il suo centro.

“Sì,” riuscì a dire Buffy, guardandolo attraverso i capelli arruffati. “Sono molto cattiva.”

Spike rise cupamente, allargandole le gambe e facendosi avanti per premere contro di lei. Lei inclinò le anche per premersi meglio contro di lui. ”Pensavo che volessi assaporare le cose con calma.”

“Certo,” disse Buffy. “Volevo solo ricordartelo.”

Spike si sporse in avanti fino a che la sua parte frontale fosse premuta contro tutta la sua schiena. Le sue mani si curvarono attorno ai suoi seni. “Ricordarmi di che cosa?” Li strizzò.

“Cose.” Buffy ondulò il corpo contro il suo.

“Considera queste cose ricordate,” Spike spinse contro di lei. “Dio, ti voglio.”

Buffy chiuse gli occhi. “Anche io,” sussurrò. “Ti voglio più di qualsiasi altra cosa. È sbagliato?” Pulsò contro di lui.

Lui le baciò la nuca. “Probabilmente.”

“Non penso che me ne importi.”

“Nemmeno a me.” Stettero così curvati insieme nel buio, entrambi riluttanti a muoversi.

La voce di Willow echeggiò lungo il tunnel. “Ehi, ragazzi! Non sono sicura di come procedere da qui.”

“Siamo lì fra un secondo!” Chiamò Buffy, premendo all'indietro fino a che lei e Spike fossero tornati in piedi, le mani di lui ancora strette ai suoi seni. Lei fece cadere la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di lui, lui le baciò la tempia e le avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita, tenendola stretta.

“Ancora una volta nella mischia?” mormorò lui contro la sua spalla.

“Che mischia?” sussurrò lei.

“È una citazione. Da Shakespeare.”

“Oh. Penso di averlo saputo. Un tempo quando riuscivo a pensare.” Avvolse le braccia sopra quelle di lui.

Lui non sembrava voler lasciarla andare, e nemmeno lei voleva veramente che lui la lasciasse andare, ma Willow stava aspettando, quindi dopo un momento in cui la tenne stretta, davvero un bel momento, Buffy fece un passo in avanti pr rompere l'abbraccio, mantenendo la presa sulle sue mani. “Questa notte,” gli sussurrò, dando una strizzata alle sue dita.

Lui non rispose, ma poteva dire che l'avesse sentita dal suono affamato che fece sottovoce mentre la seguiva verso la voce di Willow.

Willow stava aggrottando la fronte mentre guardava il suo orologio, quando la raggiunsero. “Quanto pensi ci voglia ancora da qui?” chiese a Spike preoccupata.

Lui strinse gli occhi guardandosi in giro. “Forse dieci minuti?” disse distorgendo le sue labbra mobili.

Willow sospirò per il sollievo. “Ok allora. Dovremo essere in orario.” fece un gran sorriso a Buffy. “Ti senti meglio?”

“Oh, sì,” sorrise Buffy. “Molto meglio.”

Willow la fissò per un momento, un momento così lungo che Buffy iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, e poi sorrise sfacciatamente. “Bene. Andiamo ad imparare.”

Buffy sospirò per il sollievo mentre continuavano per la loro strada.

\---

Hastings Hall non aveva un'entrata conveniente dalle fognature nel seminterrato, ma c'erano un paio di tombini giusto vicino il cortile piastrellato, quindi riuscirono ad entrare nell'edificio sneza che Spike andasse in fiamme. Stavano per entrare in classe quando Spike si congelò sul posto, e afferrò il braccio di Buffy.

Buffy corrugò la fronte. Nel corridoio sembrava tutto normale, ma poteva sentire la Professoressa Walsh e Riley parlare giusto dietro la porta della sala conferenze. “Qualcosa non va?”

Spike si stava abbottonando la camicia rossa di fretta, e ne infilò i bordi dentro i pantaloni. “Niente, pet,” mormorò. “Solo un presentimento.” Sollevò il collare e fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli ingellati, tirando fuori dei riccioli a coprirgli la fronte. Tutto abbottonato a quel modo, sembrava uno studente albino di qualche confraternita. Con perversione, Buffy pensò che le mancava il suo look retro-punk.

Willow tirò il braccio di Buffy, “Avanti, inizieranno da un minuto all'altro.”

Trovarono tre posti liberi vicini nella terza fila (Willow lanciò un'occhiata piena di desiderio verso il singolo posto libero in prima fila, ma sospirò e seguì Buffy su per le scale); Buffy si manovrò per sedersi tra Willow e Spike ed estrasse un quaderno e una matita per Spike, segretamente curiosa di scoprire cosa avrebbe disegnato oggi. Ma lui sembrava avere delle difficoltà a sedersi comodo, scivolando giù fino a che le sue ginocchia fossero premute contro lo schienale davanti a lui e coprendosi gli occhi con la mano. Quando lei gli diede un colpetto con la matita, lui saltò sul posto.

“Tutto bene?” Buffy corrugava la fronte, guardandosi intorno. “Le finestre non sono troppo vicine, o sì?”

Spike scivolò un po' più in basso, imbronciandosi con la parte in fronte a sé della sala. “Non c'è problema con quelle. Ti dico dopo.”

Buffy non voleva lasciar cadere la discussione, ma notò che entrambi la Professoressa Walsh e Riley stavano guardando male nella sua direzione, e discutendo sottovoce, di qualcosa che sperava vivamente non riguardasse lei, quindi fece scivolare il notebook di Spike sotto il suo gomito con la matita infilata nella spirale e sedette composta e in modo attento, sperando che il suo viso sembrasse più desiderioso-di-imparare che desiderioso-di-essere-nuda-e-da-un'altra-parte, o quantomeno che-stesse-immaginando-di-fare-sesso-giusto-in-quel-momento-sopra-la-scrivania-della-Walsh, perché in qualche modo dubitava che questo le avrebbe fatto guadagnare una A al corso.

\---

**FINE PRIMA PARTE del settimo capitolo.**

**Restate sintonizzati per scoprire cosa succederà con Riley e la Walsh e se i nostri eroi riusciranno finalmente a consumare! XD**

  



	11. Consumazione (seconda parte)

** Capitolo 7: Consumazione (seconda parte)**

  
_(traduce Kasumi)_  


_(riprende da Buffy che è andata alla lezione di psicologia della Walsh assieme a Spike e Willow, e Spike teme che la Walsh e Riley possano riconoscerlo...)_

  
Per la fine della lezione, Buffy stava trovando praticamente impossibile mantenere la propria facciata di studente desiderosa. Spike aveva continuato a muoversi e ad agitarsi a intervalli regolari durante tutta la conferenza, come un Chihuahua con un PTSD (NdT: Disordine da Stress Post Traumatico), e aveva ignorato i suoi tentativi occasionali di fargli piedino. Che stava succedendo? E quando finalmente si era messo a scarabocchiare qualcosa sul notebook che gli aveva dato, non aveva nemmeno avuto la decenza di disegnare delle immagini indecenti di lei, per le quali lei poteva fingere di essere scioccata e offesa, ma invece sembrava disegnare degli schizzi dettagliati di Riley e della Walsh. I quali la scioccarono per davvero e furono una specie di offesa per lei. Nel frattempo, la Professoressa Walsh sembrava guardarla per tutto il tempo, con gli occhi stretti ed arrabbiati, e sebbene Buffy stava totalmente prestando attenzione con un bel sorriso e stava annuendo a tutti i punti importanti della sua conferenza come se li trovasse assolutamente affascinanti, e stesse scrivendo industriosamente sul proprio notebook, pure quando non aveva nulla da scrivere e si limitava a fare dei loop-de-loops. Quindi quando la lezione finalmente si concluse con l'ammonizione di raccogliere la dispensa cartacea dalla scrivania che la Professoressa aveva preparato con i loro compiti da fare e che voleva fosse seguita alla lettera, quindi nessun aggiustamento dei margini delle pagine per far finta di non aver visto qualche foglio, perché lei conosceva tutti i trucchi, Buffy ficcò tutto dentro lo zaino a casaccio, strappò di mano il notebook a Spike da sotto la sua matita, e scattò verso la porta, trascinando Willow e Spike dietro di sé, con gli occhi intensi della Walsh che li fissavano mentre afferravano gli opuscoli dalla sua scrivania.

Riley li raggiunse giusto fuori dalla porta. “Ehi, Willow! È confermato il caffé per domani?” Per qualche ragione non stava nemmeno guardando Willow, ma stava osservando con curiosità Spike, il quale si era girato verso il muro e gli stava dando la schiena, respirando deliberatamente e rumorosamente. Buffy corrugò la fronte. Nessuno era felice di vedere LEI oggi?

“Oh, sì, certo, Riley. Il caffè va benissimo.” Willow alzò le spalle. “Ma oggi non posso restare nei paraggi. C'è un gruppo Wicca a cui voglio aggiungermi che si riunisce questo pomeriggio.”

“Sembra divertente,” disse Riley con un sorriso vago e aperto. “Che cosa significa Wicca?”

Willow gli diede una pacca sul braccio. “Se devi chiedere, non sei pronto per sapere,” gli disse seria. “Ci vediamo, ok? Oh, Buffy, mi ero quasi dimenticata.” Si tolse lo spolverino, porgendoglielo. “Ti potrebbe servire più tardi. Inoltre, penso che alcune delle ragazze con cui mi devo trovare questo pomeriggio abbiano un debole per le cose in pelle, e non vorrei iniziare il ritrovo causando un po' di trambusto.”

“Grazie, Will.” Buffy depose il cappotto in pelle sul proprio braccio mentre Willow trotterellava lungo il corridoio, lasciandola in piedi tra Spike e Riley. _Imbarazzante…_

Riley stava osservado Spike con la fronte aggrottata. “È un nuovo studente? Non ho visto nessuna aggiunta al corso.”

Buffy sorrise spensieratamente. “Oh, no, è solo rimasto qua per un po'. C'è una... cosa. Una cosa che sto facendo per un altro corso. È piuttosto complicato.” Spike si voltò ed estese il braccio per stringergli la mano. O almeno quello che lei sperava fosse una stretta di mano, e non uno scambio di pugni.

“Riley è il tuo nome, eh? _Ca viens?_ ” Buffy fissò Spike. La voce di lui era completamente differente, lenta e strascicata; e il suo aspetto era vagamente nervoso, sebbene le sue labbra erano tese in un sorriso amichevole. Il che era un look molto, molto spaventoso su di lui. Molto Ted Bundy, con quella camicia da studente di scuola privata. (NdT: Ted Bundy è un famoso serial killer americano degli anni '70)

Gli occhi di Riley erano stretti e sospettosi mentre gli stringeva la mano. “Sembri molto familiare. Ci siamo già incontrati?”

“ _Mais_ , non penso che dimenticherei di aver incontrato un _grand beedé_ come te.” Buffy s'interrogò su questo. Aveva appena chiamato Riley un bidet? Sarebbe stato un insulto un po' vago. O forse era la mossa di un balletto? No, quello era il _plie_ _. Forse Spike era definitivamente andato via di testa. Possibilmente per mancanza di orgasmi; lei era definitivamente più avanti di lui alle Olimpiadi dell'orgasmo._ Forse avrebbe dovuto trascinarlo al bagno con lei, dopotutto…

Incrociando le braccia, Riley osservò Spike attentamente dall'alto al basso. “Sembri proprio uno che ho visto l'altra notte. A lavoro.”

Spike fece un gesto con la mano per respingere quell'idea. Ma aveva sempre mosso le mani così tanto quando parlava? Non le sembrava. La cosa era fastidiosa e le sembrava di assistere allo spettacolo di una marionetta. “Vai a letto! Non ti ho mai visto prima in vita mia, per davvero!”

E che cavolo volevano dire le parole che stavano uscendo dalla sua bocca? “Spike, che cos'hai? Hai sniffato troppo liquido detergente o qualcosa del genere?”

Spike le indirizzò uno sguardo innocente. “Non c'è nulla di sbagliato in me, _chér_. Sebbene io sia un po' accaldato dopo il nostro picnic sotto tutto quel sole.” Wow. Questo era… completamente disconnesso dalla realtà. Ma lo sguardo sul suo viso era più disperato che delirante, quindi Buffy alzò le spalle e decise di stare al gioco per il momento e farsi fare una traduzione più tardi.

“Oh, quindi questo è Spike?” Riley tirò un po' fuori il petto, e raddrizzò la schiena per sembrare più alto. Il che era già incredibilmente alto; e a Buffy faceva male il collo per guardarlo in faccia. “Non sembra così vecchio.” In qualche modo, 'vecchio' suonò come se Riley intendesse veramente 'alto'.

“Oh, non è COSÌ vecchio. È solo, sai, più vecchio di me.” _E anche più alto di me_.

“E ho molta più esperienza,” intercettò Spike, convogliando in qualche modo nella propria postura il messaggio che con 'più esperienza' intendesse veramente che fosse un fottuto genio per quanto riguardava il sesso orale da capogiro. O questo fu quello che sembrò a Buffy, la quale dovette ammettere a sé stessa di non essere un'osservatrice imparziale. Riley non sembrava certamente intimidito dai feromoni di Spike.

“Pensavo mi avessi detto che fosse uno scherzo, l'essere fidanzata con un tizio che si chiama Spike.” Riley lanciò a Buffy uno sguardo accusatorio.

“Non siamo fidanzati,” intercettò Spike. “Siamo sposati ora, _capon_.”

“Sposati.” Riley sembrò in qualche modo ferito e sollevato allo stesso tempo.

 _Dio, cerca di non essere troppo deluso, ragazzo-yogurt_. “Pensavi fossi seria quando avevo sottinteso che stavo scherzando sul mio carissimo fidanzato Spike?” Buffy fece drammaticamente il broncio. Riley sembrò confuso, e un po' in panico.

“Ah, non fare il _bahbin_ , boo.” Spike fece scivolare il braccio possessivamente attorno alla spalla di lei, e le diede un colpetto col dito al labbro inferiore imbronciato. “Sono sicuro che il grande e grosso uomo MILITARE qui presente stava solo sognando ad occhi aperti _, n’est-ce pas_? Con il suo raffinato taglio di capelli e portamento da MILITARE.” La guardò intenzionalmente. Lei lo guardò di rimando, cercando di convogliare nel suo sguardo che non aveva la benché minima e dannata idea di quale messaggio sottinteso stesse cercando di comunicarle, o di fatto di che MESSAGGIO stesse cercando di comunicarle _(che diavolo era un_ _bahbin?_ _)_ , ma mise comunque un braccio attorno alla sua vita, e fece scivolare la mano dentro la tasca posteriore opposta dei suoi jeans, perché era ancora un po' offesa che Riley non fosse stato un po' più sconvolto dal fatto che l'aveva mollato. Spike sollevò i sopraccigli. “Attenta, pet, sai che vado COMMANDO.”

“Whoa, TMI, amico!” Riley alzò le mani, indietreggiando con un sorriso imbarazzato.

(NdT: TMI=Too Much Information, ovvero quando qualcuno ti racconta i suoi fatti troppo personali. In questo caso, Spike sta cercando (inutilmente XD) di far capire a Buffy che Riley è un militare, quindi evidenzia parole come 'militare' e 'commando', che si rifanno all'esercito. Andare 'commando' significa non usare le mutande XD, per questo Riley è imbarazzato alla sua confessione.)

Buffy lanciò uno sguardo significativo all'orologio del corridoio. “COMUNQUE, Spike ed io abbiamo dei posti in cui dobbiamo essere. Ti serve qualcos'altro, Riley?”

Riley diede a Spike un'ultima occhiata, poi fece spallucce. “No, è solo che… immagino di essermi sbagliato.” Guardò fuori verso il cortile interno pieno di sole. “Non puoi essere la persona a cui stavo pensando. Mi dispiace.”

Spike annuì affabilmente. “ _De rien, bon rien_.”

Riley sembrò nuovamente confuso, ma tornò in classe, e appena la porta si chiuse dietro di lui, Buffy trascinò Spike fino al tombino e lo spronò a sbrigarsi a tornare giù nelle fogne. Quando il coperchio fu assicurato al suo posto sopra di loro e furono da soli nel tunnel poco illuminato, gli lanciò contro lo spolverino e lui ci scivolò dentro con un sospiro di sollievo, sbottonandosi la camicia rossa.

Buffy incrociò le braccia in modo impaziente. “Ok, sputa il rospo. Perché parli improvvisamente come Gomer Pyle?”

Spike rispose nella sua voce normale. “Non dire stronzate. Jim Nabors richiamò le proprie origini di Alabama per fare quel ruolo. Io, d'altro canto, stavo parlando in un accento Cajun molto buono. _Ma ‘tit fille._ ” Sollevò i sopraccigli in modo suggestivo.

Buffy si rifiutò di chiedere cosa fosse una ‘Tit-Fi’, ma era piuttosto sicura che fosse qualcosa di spinto, e che riguardasse possibilmente le tette, dall'occhiata che le stava dando Spike. Era anche piuttosto sicura che il suo efficiente accento Cajun fosse più un accento Cajun da schifo, ma non aveva altre prove che l'esperienza di Spike - motivo in più, anzi, una certezza, che lui stava bluffando - quindi immaginò che poteva lasciargliela passare, e chiese invece, “Dov'è che hai preso un accento Cajun?”

Spike alzò le spalle. “Ho trascorso un paio d'anni in Louisiana. Ogni vampiro finisce nella città della pigrizia prima o poi. Un bel posto dove stare seduti a non far niente, sbocconcellando i vari fan fessacchiotti di Anne Rice.” Colse lo sguardo disgustato di Buffy. “Che c'é? L'hanno chiesto loro. E intendo letteralmente, camminando verso i vampiri e chiedendo di essere morsi. Non mi disturbavo nemmeno a finirli, li prendevo e li rilasciavo per il prossimo vampiro affamato. Come ho detto, un posto dove fare i pigri. Non aveva senso rovinare il buffet. La maggior parte di loro tornava per avere di più, sperando di trovare qualcuno che li trasformasse. Ma fortunatamente, la maggior parte dei vampiri aveva buon senso. Ci sono già troppi aspiranti Lestat a camminare per le stratte di Bourbon Street.” Guardò il pavimento; e se Buffy non l'avesse conosciuto bene, avrebbe pensato che provasse vergogna. “Il cibo lì è buono. Molto speziato. Se vuoi, potremo farci una gita in macchina una volta. Potresti far chiudere la mensa dei poveri per i vampiri... e provare un autentico jambalaya. Conosco un posto.”

“Vuoi fare una gita in macchina per fare la ronda lì?” L'incredulità stava battagliando con il disgusto sul viso di Buffy.

“Se non ti piace quello che succede lì, sei tu che te ne prendi cura, ok? E puoi avere dei bigné caldi dopo la ronda, a qualsiasi ora della notte. Con una bella dose di zucchero a velo.” Osò guardarla in obliquo. I suoi occhi erano quasi neri nell'oscurità.

I bigné sembravano qualcosa di appetitoso, e il solo pensiero dello zucchero a velo le faceva tremare le gambe in anticipazione in qualche tipo di responso Pavloviano, ma Buffy non riusciva ad allontanare il pensiero di Ford e della sua orda di ingenui fans dei vampiri, che aspettavano la gang di Spike nel seminterrato. “Anche se l'hanno chiesto esplicitamente, è raccapricciante e disgustoso, ed è il mio lavoro impedire che questo avvenga.”

“Non lo rifarei adesso,” mormorò Spike, armeggiando con l'accendino.

“Sì, lo faresti se potessi,” sospirò Buffy. “Non mentire solo per farmi sentire meglio.”

“Beh.” Spike alzò le spalle di nuovo. “Allora forse potrei farlo. Forse no. Dipende.” La osservò con cautela.

Buffy chiuse gli occhi per un momento. “Spike, non è come se io non sapessi già che cosa sei, o che cosa hai fatto. È solo... complicato. Ma non sono nel mestiere della vendetta. Sono tutta a favore della protezione. E fino a che non puoi fare del male alla popolazione umana, sei al sicuro da me.” Lo fissò con uno sguardo di ghiaccio. “Se ti fai togliere il chip o questo smette di funzionare, sai che non posso lasciarti vivere.”

“E tu sai che se mi faccio togliere il chip, la prima cosa che faccio è venire dritto da te. Niente torture ai tuoi amici, o cose del genere. Verrò dritto da te, e ci affronteremo una volta per tutte.”

“Bene.”

“Buono.”

Restarono in piedi in silenzio nell'oscurità per un buon periodo di tempo, guardando ognuno ai propri piedi.

Alla fine, Buffy esalò un enorme sospiro. “Allora.”

“Siamo a posto, allora?” Spike guardò in alto verso di lei, il suo viso in ombra stranamente vulnerabile.

“Sì, penso di sì. A posto come non mai.” Buffy accese la pila e iniziò a camminare lungo il tunnel in quella che pensava fosse la direzione dell'appartamento di Giles. Spike la seguì, le mani infilate in tasca.

Dopo un po', Spike parlò come se quell'interludio imbarazzato non fosse mai avvenuto. “Ti piacerebbe New Orleans. Buona caccia, buon ballo, buon cibo, buona musica. Devi attraversare il Texas per arrivarci, naturalmente, ma fino a che stai distante dalle province più asciutte…”

“Sei tornato sulla gita da Cacciatrice? In caso non avessi sentito, sono stata assegnata alla Bocca dell'Inferno. E non posso prendermi ferie. Inoltre, non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.” Buffy camminò un po' più forte.

“… Dove ho preso l'accento? Pensavo di averti risposto, e non mi sembravi particolarmente entusiasta della mia risposta. Quindi il momento spiacevole.” Spike allungò i propri passi per starle dietro.

“No, prima di quello. PERCHÈ sei diventato improvvisamente tutto faux-bayou?”

Spike la guardò in malo modo. “Stavo cercando di dirtelo. Quel ragazzo, quello alto con tutti quei sorrisi amichevoli. È uno di quelli che mi hanno beccato.”

“Riley?” Buffy si fermò di colpo. “Pensi che Riley sia uno dei commandos?”

“Non lo penso, Cacciatrice. Ne sono maladettamente certo. Ho riconosciuto la sua voce da quella notte. Era quello che dava ordini e che riportava alla radio. Ero paralizzato dai teaser, ma potevo sentire tutto.”

Buffy si mise a ridere. “Stai scherzando, Riley è uno stupidone, non qualche soldato super-segreto.”

La mascella di Spike si tese per l'irritazione. “Non sto scherzando. E non è tutto. Quella professoressa? Anche lei era lì. Non quando mi hanno catturato, ma in seguito, giù nelle prigioni. Ricordo anche la sua voce, un po' distante. Penso che fosse lì quando mi hanno tagliato.” Rabbrividì. “Mi ha richiamato alla mente tutta una sorta di cattive impressioni.”

Ok, a QUESTO Buffy non faticava affatto a credere. “Wow.”

Spike tirò fuori una sigaretta e la accese, Buffy notò che le sue mani stavano tremando, il che la rese inspiegabilmente arrabbiata con la Walsh, che non aveva il diritto di far tremare un vampiro per il dolore o per qualsiasi altra cosa. Quella era la prerogativa di Buffy.

“Beh, non avrai più a che fare con loro,” lo consolò. Il che sembrò strano, confortare un vampiro, ma lui era basicamente suo, da uccidere o da confortare se voleva, e lei voleva confortare. “Questa era l'ultima lezione prima delle vacanze invernali, e spero proprio che ci libereremo di queste dannate cavigliere prima che le vacanze siano terminate.”

“Sei così ansiosa di liberarti di me, amore?” Spike spinse una roccia con lo stivale.

“No, naturalmente no!” disse Buffy velocemente, e poi sospirò, perché non c'era alcun 'naturalmente no' da dire su questo. Quindi ricominciò, la voce più calma. “No. Dovrei esserlo, ma non lo sono. Io... Non voglio che tu vada da qualche altra parte.” Spike la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, espirando silenziosamente una nuvola di fumo. “Tuttavia, vorrei essere in grado di fare shopping, occasionalmente, o andare in spiaggia, o persino dormire nella mia stanza al dormitorio per cui sto pagando un'occhio della testa, senza doverti ficcare sotto una coperta fumante.” Fece spallucce e sorrise sarcasticamente. “E qualche volta una ragazza ha bisogno di un po' di privacy, sai? Sono sicura che anche te desideri startene in casa e guardare le tue soap opera invece che venire a lezione con me.”

Spike fece scattare la testa in alto a questo. “Cazzo. Che ora è?”

“Circa l'una e mezza? Forse un po' più tardi?”

Spike gettò la sigaretta in parte, afferrò la mano di Buffy e cominciò a camminare veloce lungo il tunnel. “Possiamo ancora fare in tempo se ci muoviamo.”

Buffy trascinò i piedi, offesa. “Mi avevi lì da sola al buio, e ti metti a correre per guardare una stupida soap opera? Perché mi sono scomodata a indossare questi pantaloni?”

Spike si voltò di scatto e la baciò a fondo, le mani tra i suoi capelli, e poi nascose la testa sulla sua spalla. “CAZZO, Buffy. Non ho la minima idea di che cosa vuoi in questo momento. Pensavo fossi arrabbiata con me e che stessimo andando a casa. Vuoi che torniamo a limonare? Perché posso farlo.”

“Non lo so,” Buffy tirò su col naso, sentendosi improvvisamente persa. “Non so quello che provo in questo momento, perché ogni volta che tu apri quella stupida bocca, la cosa cambia.”

Spike si tirò indietro per guardarla in viso, gli occhi teneri, e lei realizzò improvvisamente che lui l'aveva a malapena guardata in viso in quella giornata, persino quando erano stati tutti uno sopra l'altro, non l'aveva guardata come la stava guardando adesso, e le era mancato. Ora come ora, nella quieta oscurità, l'unica luce disponibile la pila che pendeva dalla propria mano, lui sembrava tenero e preoccupato e affezionato e spaventato, e nessuna di queste parole erano delle cose che avrebbe mai associato a Spike, così inclinò il mento in alto in modo sognante per incontrare le sue labbra soffici, soffici, alzandosi in punta di piedi, e fece cadere la pila, così poté allacciare le dita assieme a quelle di lui, con le braccia dritte ai loro fianchi, e si baciarono e si baciarono fino a che lei non fu più persa.

Quando il bacio svanì, in modo naturale come il respirare, premette la fronte contro quella di lui e sospirò, senza lasciar andare le sue mani. “Possiamo andare a guardare la tua soap opera. Giles non ha ancora capito bene come usare il videoregistratore, e tu l'hai già persa ieri.”

“Non siamo obbligati a farlo,” mormorò Spike.

“No, andiamo a casa.” Lo guardò con determinazione negli occhi. “È stata una giornata lunga, e abbiamo una notte altrettanto lunga davanti a noi, e sono stufa di queste fogne. Ma non sono arrabbiata con te. Voglio solo andare a casa.”

Le mani di Spike strinsero forte quelle di lei per un momento in più, poi cominciò a camminare all'indietro lungo il tunnel, tirandola gentilmente con sé, gli occhi legati a quelli di lei. “Penso che ti piacerà Passioni. Ha dei dialoghi brillanti.”

“Aspetta un secondo.” Buffy estrasse le mani dalle sue, sorridendogli in modo rassicurante per il suo improvviso sguardo ferito. Raccolse la pila e trotterellò indietro da lui, prendendogli la mano e allacciando nuovamente le dita con le sue. Lui guardò in basso a lei con uno strano e speranzoso mezzo sorriso mentre ricominciavano a camminare fianco a fianco. “Non so riguardo allo show,” disse Buffy dubbiosamente. “Timmy mi dà i brividi.”

“Oh, Timmy è la parte migliore!” disse Spike con entusiasmo. “Dovresti guardarlo dall'inizio, avere un'idea del suo posto nel mondo...” Continuò in una vigorosa descrizione dell'originale storia di Timmy, che Buffy non capì affatto.

Ma si appoggiò a lui mentre camminavano, e lui le strinse la mano in risposta, e lei pensò che almeno quello forse lo capiva.

\---

Si gettarono attraverso la porta dell'appartamento di Giles giusto in tempo per salvarlo dal temuto videoregistratore, persino dopo essersi fermati in un negozio per comprare una nuova sveglia, sotto l'insistenza di Buffy. Giles sembrava come se volesse parlare di ricerche, quindi Buffy afferrò velocemente un piatto di biscotti come uno scudo, e raggiunse Spike sul divano e gli lasciò spiegare invece che cosa stava succedendo nel telefilm. Con un sospiro rassegnato, Giles arrivò e si sedette tra di loro, prendendo alcni biscotti che inzuppò nello Scotch. Buffy realizzò velocemente che non aveva mai veramente sperimentato il vero imbarazzo fino a quel momento, stando seduta sul divano con Spike e Giles a guardare Passioni, e dovette rettificarne ulteriormente la definizione qualche minuto più tardi, quando alcuni dei personaggi iniziarono a fare una faccia sdolcinata e Giles e Spike iniziarono una Serissima Discussione sulle ramificazioni di detti sbaciucchiamenti. Anche se Buffy sospettò che avrebbe potuto usare la sorprendente ed enciclopedica conoscenza del telefilm da parte del signor Giles come materiale per un futuro ricatto.

Quando i titoli di coda passarono sullo schermo, Buffy lasciò Spike e Giles al loro dibattito (il quale era divenuto accaldato, e sospettò che Spike contrariasse apposta Giles giusto per farlo arrabbiare, perché dopotutto era Spike) e si mise a riordinare la camera degli ospiti, cambiando le lenzuola e caricando la lavatrice. Il che uccise... la bestiale quantità di quindici minuti. Dio, quanto mancava al tramonto? Poteva sentire Giles iniziare a sbattere pentole in cucina, il che sperava significasse che lui e Spike avessero raggiunto una tregua, il che sperava significasse che ora fossero in due stanze separate, così poteva divertirsi a far arrapare Spike per più tardi. E parlando di ciò... Rovistò nella sua borsa con il ricambio per la notte, facendo un largo sorriso non appena trovò quello che voleva. Era tempo di prepararsi per la battaglia.

\---

NdT: il capitolo è talmente lungo che per non farvi aspettare troppo il nuovo aggiornamento, l'ho diviso ulteriormente! XD

La prossima parte sarà la terza ed ultima del settimo capitolo, e per non lasciarvi troppo in sospeso, tradurrò anche le prime due pagine del capitolo 8.

A presto!

  


Capitolo 7 – Note dell'autrice

Nel processo di ricerca per un'altra storia, ho imparato che diverse università californiane lavorano con un calendario fuori standard, per cui il trimestre autunnale non finisce fino alla fine di gennaio, e ho usato questo escamotage per motivi della trama.

Grazie a http://louisianacajunslang.com/language.html per aver elencato tonnellate di espressioni Cajun con cui abbellire l'orribile parlata falsa-Cajun di Spike. La maggior parte dei termini si capiscono dal contesto, comunque “grand beedé” significa un uomo grande e maldestro, “capon” è un codardo, “bon rien” è buono a nulla, e “ma ‘tit fille” significa “la mia piccola ragazza,” un termine affettuoso presente nell'omonima canzone di Buckwheat Zydeco.

Citazioni gratuite (o quasi-citazioni) da: Rock and Rule, Seinfeld

  



	12. Consumazione (terza parte)

** Capitolo 7: Consumazione (terza parte)**

  
_(traduce Kasumi)_  


  
Spike era di nuovo annoiato, persino il far incazzare Giles gli aveva provveduto solo una briciola di intrattenimento, perché Giles era così maledettamente prevedibile nei suoi gusti. Poteva sentire Buffy cincionare nel bagno, ma la tregua che avevano raggiunto nel tunnel sembrava così fragile e irreale ora, e ammise a sé stesso (perché non lo avrebbe ammesso a nessun altro) che era ancora terrorizzato da qualunque cosa stesse succedendo tra loro, e possibilmente ancora più terrorizzato dalla possibilità di capire esattamente che cosa stava succedendo tra loro, perché allora avrebbe dovuto farci i conti, così rimase seduto sul divano e bevve il liquore da pochi soldi di Giles e aspettò il tramonto.  


Dopo un po', Buffy venne fuori dal bagno, e chiacchierò brevemente con Giles per la cena. Spike guardò la tv spenta in cagnesco e prese un'altra bella sorsata di cognac, perché lei suonava così allegra e di buon umore e per niente confusa, il che era fottutamente ingiusto. Poi lei fece il giro del divano e stette in piedi tra lui e il televisore, i pugni piantati sui fianchi, e lui la fissò.

La sua prima reazione fu quella di sentirsi deluso perché si era cambiata d'abito e non indossava più i pantaloni in pelle rossa, ai quali si era molto affezionato durante il corso della giornata, ma il suo secondo pensiero fu STIVALI! e questo compensò più che appropriatamente per i pantaloni, perché erano neri e pesanti, e avvolgevano strettamente le sue caviglie, con tacchi pesanti e una zip argentata e una piccola catena che pendeva, e mentre il suo sguardo risaliva lentamente lungo le sue gambe, realizzò che poteva vedere molta più gamba di quello che si era aspettato, nuda e dorata e liscia sopra gli stivali, fino a una piccola minigonna rossa provocante che raggiungeva a malapena la parte superiore delle sue cosce. Stava indossando lo stesso top nero attillato di prima, ma sembrava aver tirato un po' più giù la scollatura, così lui potesse vedere un accenno del reggiseno di pizzo rosso che ci stava sotto, e aveva legato i capelli in un codino morbido, e poi lui raggiunse i suoi occhi, brucianti di pura consapevolezza femminile, e questo fu l'apice, e il suo terrore venne spazzato via da pura lussuria.

“Dunque, Spike,” sorrise Buffy, la voce dura. “Hai intenzione di aiutarmi durante la ronda stasera?”

Spike deglutì, la bocca secca. “Certo, va bene,” riuscì a dire in una voce annoiata.

Lei alzò una gamba, piazzando il piede dello stivale sul bordo del divano, tra le ginocchia di Spike. La cavigliera gli fece allegramente l'occhiolino. “Non mi darai dei problemi, non è vero?”

Spike inclinò la testa verso il basso per provare a vedere sotto la sua gonna. “Non posso prometterti niente, amore.” Fece scorrere la mano lungo il suo petto in modo sensuale.

Buffy gettò la testa all'indietro; e alcune ciocche di capelli volarono libere intorno al suo viso accaldato. “Tanto per ricordarti chi è il capo qui. Non fare in modo che debba farti del male.” Gli sorrise in modo malvagio e poi si fece più vicino a lui, fino a che fosse giusto tra le sue ginocchia. Le mani di lui ebbero uno scatto per lo sforzo di non toccarla. Lei s'inclinò in avanti per sussurrare giusto nel suo orecchio. “Inoltre, ho un regalo per te.” Una delle sue mani chiuse a pugno scivolarono nella tasca del suo spolverino, venendone fuori aperta e vuota.

“Buffy, smetti di punzecchiare Spike,” chiamò Giles dalla cucina.

“Sicuro, Signor Giles!” Cinguettò Buffy, girando attorno al divano. “Vuole che faccia un po' di pulizia prima di fare la ronda? Odio sentirmi una che sta a scrocco qui da lei.”

“Oh, non c'è nessun bisogno…”

“No, insisto.”

Spike fece scivolare la mano in tasca, e incontrò qualcosa di ruvido e un po' bagnato. Rischiò uno sguardo in basso. Pizzo rosso. _Oh, DIO._

Buffy riapparve da dietro il divano, con il piumino da spolvero in mano. “Cavolo, Giles, ma non spolvera mai?” Passò il piumino lungo la cima del televisore, e si piegò in avanti per spolverare il videoregistratore, il bordo della minigonna che saliva e saliva…

Spike strinse di riflesso lo straccetto di pizzo rosso, cercando molto duramente di non mettersi a sbavare per davvero. Si sporse in avanti per dare un'occhiata migliore, ma Buffy si raddrizzò improvvisamente e passò lo spolverino sopra la sua faccia. “Stai buono, Spike,” lo ammonì con uno sguardo severo, poi andò a spolverare gli scaffali di Giles. Quelli più in alto. In punta di piedi.

Spike prese un altro sorso di cognac e sprofondò a fondo sul divano, gli occhi che seguivano ogni mossa di Buffy. Dopotutto, fare altrimenti sarebbe stato da canaglie. Il che, beh, lo era ogni tanto. Ma non oggi.

E almeno non era di sicuro più annoiato.

\---

Giles e Spike ripresero la loro discussione su Passioni durante la cena, e la cosa avrebbe fatto impazzire Buffy se solo non fosse stata troppo sollevata da quella distrazione. Risultò che, camminare in giro senza biancheria intima per un esteso periodo di tempo, mentre pagava sicuramente nell'aspetto di far andare Spike via di testa, non era uno stato specialmente confortevole, specialmente quando Giles provò a farla parlare di questioni da Cacciatrice alla sua scrivania mentre Spike sedeva sul divano sventolando con molta non-chalance il manuale del videoregistratore per mandare un leggero vento verso il retro delle sue cosce. Ma alla fine il sole era andato giù, la cena era stata frettolosamente consumata, e poté spingere Spike fuori dalla porta.

Prima di raggiungere il giardino, Spike la trascinò via dalla visuale della finestra, e le fece scivolare le mani su per la gonna e sopra il suo sedere nudo. “Pensavo volessi che io usassi i denti,” mormorò, cadendo in ginocchio.

“Puoi ancora,” Buffy sussultò mentre le sollevava la gonna, esponendola all'aria. Lui ringhiò e sollevò una delle sue cosce sopra la propria spalla, tuffandosi in lei con una lunga passata della sua lingua. Lei cadde all'indietro contro il muro e lo lasciò fare a suo malvagio, malvagio modo per un momento, poi allontanò risolutamente la sua testa. “Non qui.”

Spike la guardò minacciosamente. “Sei un donna crudele.”

Buffy gli prese le mani e lo fece alzare in piedi. “Pensavo fosse quello che ti piace di me.”

Lui fece un largo sorriso. “Una delle cose, sì.” Chiuse gli occhi e lottò visibilmente per riguadagnare il proprio controllo. “Ok. Prima la ronda, giusto? Da dove cominciamo stasera, il Restfield?”

“No,” controbatté Buffy, trascinando Spike via dal cortile. “Non pattuglieremo il Restfield stanotte.”

Spike corse leggermente per pareggiare la sua andatura spedita. “Rosedale, allora? O vuoi fare prima quello grande?”

Buffy sbattè Spike su per un albero d'acero lì vicino, le mani strette a pugno sui baveri dello spolverino. Gli occhi di lui lampeggiarono affamati. “Non pattuglieremo il Restfield, o il Rosedale, o qualsiasi altro dei numerosi bei cimiteri di Sunnydale.” la sua voce era perfettamente paziente e ragionevole e calma, ma poteva sentirci una punta di qualcosa, e dal modo in cui Spike aveva iniziato ad ansimare, anche lui poteva sentirlo. Lo scosse giusto per dare più enfasi. “Troveremo un posto dove non c'è ALCUN DEMONE e ALCUNA PERSONA e ALCUN VAMPIRO e ALCUN DANNATO POLIZIOTTO, e SCOPEREMO.”

La bocca di Spike si aprì, ma sembrò incapace di parlare.

Buffy indurì la mascella e lo guardò in malo modo. “Hai qualche problema con questo?”

Spike scosse la testa lentamente. “DIO, no,” sussurrò con fervore.

“Bene.” Buffy si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò gentilmente. “Ora. Dove possiamo andare per restare da soli?”

\---

La scelta più ovvia era una camera d'hotel, ma siccome nessuno dei due ci aveva pensato, non si erano portati dietro del denaro, quindi era un bel 'no' sin dall'inizio. Buffy mise il veto sul popolare parcheggio nel bosco (troppa gente) e il suggerimento di Spike del soppalco del coro nella Chiesa Cattolica di St. Peter le fece roteare gli occhi. (E poi, troppi demoni.) Si affrettarono oltre la mansione abbandonata in Crawford Street senza commenti. Si accordarono finalmente su una cripta su cui Spike aveva messo gli occhi come una possibile dimora; era polverosa e piena di ragnatele, ma almeno aveva una porta e diverse superfici piatte molto utili, e non era attualmente impegnata da alcuna creatura viva o non morta.

Nel momento in cui fecero sbattere la porta della cripta dietro di loro, stavano entrambi tremando, e per un momento avvolsero solamente le braccia l'uno attorno all'altro e stettero lì, vibrando per il desiderio.

“È strano,” disse Buffy alla fine.

“Sì,” concordò Spike. Ma poi inclinò la testa e la baciò, il più dolce assaggio di un bacio, e fu come l'inizio di una valanga, mani e labbra e corpi che si sforzavano di toccare dappertutto allo stesso tempo. Buffy cadde verso il muro in una nuvola di polvere, tirando Spike con sé, e lui fece scivolare le sue mani grandi sotto la sua gonna, sollevando una delle sue gambe sopra la propria anca e strofinando un singolo dito deciso attraverso la sua femminilità bagnata. “Dio, sei perfetta,” mormorò.

“Lo so,” rise Buffy, baciando lungo la clavicola di lui.

“E anche così fottutamente modesta,” ringhiò Spike, prendendole il lobo dell'orecchio tra i denti mentre strofinava più forte. Buffy tremò contro di lui, seppellendo il viso sul suo petto. “Ti piace così, non è vero?”

Buffy annuì, strofinando il viso contro la t-shirt di lui. “Non fermarti.”

Spike rise e fece qualcosa con la punta delle dita, qualcosa di malvagio, non poté dire cosa, ma la mandò giusto oltre l'orlo del baratro, e sentì un urlo gutturale venirle fuori dalla bocca mentre veniva, e gli occhi le si spalancarono per la sorpresa, e guardò oltre la spalla di Spike, giusto negli occhi gialli e sconvolti di un vampiro cicciottello e dall'aspetto da idiota con la giacca della Sunnydale High. Spinse distante le spalle di Spike. “Dietro di te!”

“Fanculo!” imprecò Spike, facendo cadere Buffy contro la parete e colpendolo a man rovescia. “Dimmi che hai portato un paletto.”

Buffy scosse la testa, gettandosi in avanti per affondare il gomito nello stomaco dell'ex giocatore di football. “Solo a un paletto ero interessata stanotte,” scherzò, lanciando a Spike un sorriso.

“Bene allora.” Spike provò a lanciarsi dietro il loro avversario, ma fu preso in pieno da un pugno volante e andò a sbattere contro la porta. “Pensi di poterlo distrarre un po'?”

“Penso di sì,” Buffy fece un gran sorriso, e lo attaccò con un calcio molto alto. Gli occhi gialli del vampiro vennero fuori dalle orbite quando la gonna si alzò, e si dimenticò di accucciarsi per evitare il colpo, prendendo il piede di Buffy giusto in mezzo alla fronte e incespicando all'indietro.

Spike afferrò il vampiro stravolto, e fissò Buffy con ammirazione. “Dio, fallo di nuovo,” ansimò.

Buffy roteò gli occhi. “Non avevi un piano brillante da mettere in azione per cui ho dovuto distrarre questo tizio?”

“Oh, certo.” Spike tornò in sé e afferrò la testa del vampiro, torgendogliela. La polvere non aveva nemmeno toccato terra che era già in ginocchio davanti a Buffy, le mani lanciate attorno alle sue gambe per afferrarle il sedere e spalancarle le gambe così potesse affondare la lingua giusto nel suo centro. “Quello è stato fottutamente eccitante,” mormorò contro di lei.

Le ginocchia di lei cedettero e si piegò, afferrando la testa e la schiena di lui per supportarsi. Lui gemette e riuscì a spingerla sopra il bordo del sarcografo di pietra, continuando a divorarla per l'intero tempo della manovra, e lei si inarcò all'indietro fino a che fu distesa sulla schiena, gli occhi che lottavano per mettere a fuoco le ragnatele sul soffitto mentre i suoi stivali battevano sulla schiena di Spike per ogni brivido e urlo che lui riusciva ad estorcerle con quella incredibile bocca.

Ma lei voleva di più questa notte, voleva tutto, così strattonò la sua maglietta e lo spolverino e i suoi capelli fino a che lui risalì il suo corpo per baciarla a bocca aperta, la lingua che si aggrovigliava pigramente con quella di lei, e lei assaporò se stessa sulle sue labbra e realizzò che aveva un sapore fottutamente favoloso, sapeva da Dea, e stava per fargli scambiare le loro posizioni per vedere in che modo favoloso lui sapeva sotto i suoi jeans, quando la porta scricchiolò di nuovo e un altro vampiro entrò come se fossero alla Fottuta Stazione Centrale e lei dovette spingere di nuovo Spike via da sé, e questa volta staccò semplicemente via la testa del vampiro con un calcio, perché le cose stavano davvero diventando ridicole, e i vampiri avrebbero dovuto sapere di non dover interferire con la vita sessuale di una Cacciatrice, perché la frustrazione sessualmente le stava dando la forza della pazzia.

“PORCAMISERIA!” urlò mentre la polvere si depositava, e Spike rideva e rideva dal lato del sarcografo dove l'aveva spinto, e poi furono mano nella mano a correre nel bosco, perché ovviamente la cripta non andava bene dopotutto.

Arrivarono a uno spiazzo aperto, la luna che faceva capolino a malapena attraverso gli alberi; Buffy spinse Spike contro l'enorme tronco di un albero e coprì la bocca di lui con la mano e ascoltò attentamente per il rumore di eventuali inseguitori, ma il bosco era silenzioso attorno a loro, eccetto che per i suoni ordinari di insetti e forse un gufo, il quale Buffy decise che poteva continuare a vivere fintanto che se ne stava fuori dalle palle. Le mano di Buffy tremavano mentre armeggiava con la cintura di Spike, e lui gemette per l'anticipazione e tirò fuori il resto dei capelli di lei dal suo codino scompigliato mentre lei cadeva in ginocchio e lo prendeva in bocca in modo affamato, senza che le importasse, nel pieno di quel momento, che non aveva mai fatto prima una cosa del genere e non era interamente sicura di cosa doveva fare, ma comunque per il modo in cui lui le stava accarezzando i capelli con apprezzamento e le stava mormorando degli incoraggiamenti, sembrava che stesse facendo qualcosa che gli piaceva. Lui aveva un sapore meraviglioso, pulito e salato, e lei amava la superficie setosa della sua pelle sotto la propria lingua; provò qualcosa di diverso, facendo scivolare delicatamente i denti lungo la sua lunghezza, e dal modo in cui lui imprecò e tremò, immaginò che gli piacesse molto, quindi lo provò di nuovo, e poi ebbe un'altra idea per qualcosa da fare con la sua lingua, e questo gli piacque ancora di più, e lei si sentì potente e bellissima e divina mentre faceva scivolare le mani attorno al sedere liscio di lui così che il tronco dell'albero grattasse le sue nocche e divorò il suo bellissimo sesso spesso, fino a che lui la spinse via improvvisamente con un'imprecazione furiosa e a mani nude spezzò la gola di un disgustoso demone verde che era arrivato furtivamente dietro di lei. Lei si alzò in piedi, e osservò molti altri demoni avvicinarsi lentamente a loro tra gli alberi e cadde in una furiosa posa da battaglia di fronte a Spike, pulendosi la bocca, mentre lui si tirava velocemente su i pantaloni e li abbottonava, tirando fuori la cintura dai passanti.

“Santo Gesù CRISTO Ballerino di Tip-Tap,” ringhiò Buffy mentre si gettava in mezzo alla battaglia. “C'è forse una vasta cospirazione demoniaca che vuole impedirci di scopare?”

Spike dimenò la cintura in aria come fosse un flagello, prendendo uno dei demoni alla gola. “Penso che siamo solo fortunati,” grugnì. “Io mi sento dannatamente fortunato ogni volta che calci qualcuno di quei bastardi in faccia.”

“In questo modo?” Buffy eseguì un gancio perfetto a un demone che era scivolato tra loro, mandandolo a finire contro un albero. Spike fremette deliziosamente alla vista.

“Esatto,” sospirò felicemente, avvolgendo la cintura attorno al collo di un altro demone e tirando fino a che le ossa schioccarono ed il demone si affosciò a terra. Buffy sorrideva con fierezza mentre continuavano a combattere.

Poi furono circondati da cadaveri verdi, entrambi ansimanti e carichi di adrenalina, e Buffy voleva Spike lì per lì, ma i corpi erano leggermente puzzolenti, quindi prese di nuovo la mano di Spike e corse e corse, schivando dentro e fuori i rami degli alberi, fino a che uscirono dal bosco e furono in mezzo all'aria fresca e pulita, le stelle e la luna splendenti sopra di loro, e c'era un muro giusto di fronte a lei, il che era PERFETTO. Si girò affinché Spike potesse sbatterla contro la parete – sussultando quando il chip si azionò – e lei avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi di lui e fece scivolare le mani tra loro per slacciare nuovamente i suoi pantaloni, e il sesso di lui era freddo e duro tra le sue mani, e lei scivolò sopra e poi giù fino a che lui fosse finalmente finalmente FINALMENTE dentro di lei. Lui gelò sul posto, e stettero a guardarsi l'un l'altro per un momento nella fredda luce della luna, e c'era qualcosa negli occhi scuri di Spike che le faceva venire voglia di piangere, quindi lo baciò con tenerezza, e iniziò a sollevarsi e ad abbassarsi contro di lui, e lui serrò gli occhi e le tenne stretto il sedere e cominciò a martellare in lei, la parete dietro la schiena di lei che vibrava ad ogni spinta, e lei tirò la testa all'indietro e guardò le stelle, e venne con un sussulto alla perfetta bellezza del tutto.

Spike rise e mormorò qualcosa contro la sua gola e spinse più forte, il che le andava bene perché ormai aveva capito che gli orgasmi multipli erano un suo dannatissimo diritto da Dea del Sesso, e scopare Spike era così incredibilmente magnifico che le sarebbe andato bene andare avanti tutta la notte, il che probabilmente lui poteva fare visto che non era umano, e forse poteva veramente tenerle il passo invece che stancarsi troppo presto, il che era davvero una rivelazione.

Ci fu un sonoro rumore di qualcosa che si spezza, poi Buffy cadde all'indietro, momentaneamente spaventata di poter battere la testa, ma Spike attutì la loro caduta con le mani, grugnendo brevemente per il dolore prima di fare uso della ritrovata superficie su cui fare leva per spingere ancora più a fondo, premendole le ginocchia verso le spalle, la cui sensazione era fantastica. Buffy si chiese brevemente della parete, perché sembrava strano che ci fosse una parete nel mezzo del bosco, attaccata apparentemente a nulla, ma non era importante quanto la deliziosa sensazione di sentire Spike dentro di lei, e così lo fece rotolare per stare al di sopra di lui, e interlacciò le dita con le sue e gliele tenne sopra la testa mentre scivolava su e giù sul suo sesso, e gli occhi di lui rotearono fin sopra la sua testa e lei fu certa che questo gli piacesse molto, il che era una cosa buona perché anche a lei piaceva molto. Ficcò le mani di lui sotto la propria maglietta, e lui strofinò volentieri i suoi capezzoli attraverso la superficie ruvida del suo reggiseno di pizzo, e lei si curvò in avanti e spinse su la maglietta di lui e gli morsicò il capezzolo, e lui urlò e venne dentro di lei, gli occhi spalancati e onesti e in qualche modo adoranti, e poi le mani di lui scivolarono tra loro e premettero forte, giusto lì, e lei venne di nuovo, cadendo in avanti sul suo petto.

Stettero così per un lungo momento, ansimando e fremendo, mani tremanti che accarezzavano capelli e schiene e bracci, e Buffy fece scivolare la testa fino a quella di lui e si baciarono dolcemente, e poi in qualche modo entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

“È stato da pazzi,” Buffy ridacchiò contro la t-shirt di Spike.

“Almeno non è stato noioso,” ridacchiò Spike rocamente. Le baciò la sommità della testa. “Sapevo che non lo sarebbe stato.”

“Sì beh, la prossima volta proviamoci senza quell'audience ostile.” Buffy si alzò a sedere con un sospiro, guardandosi intorno. E corrugò la fronte. Era una strada, quella? “Dove siamo?”

“Non lo so,” disse Spike, guardandosi attorno confuso. “Non stavo esattamente facendo attenzione.”

Buffy si separò da lui con riluttanza, si alzò in piedi e si sistemò i vestiti in una parvenza di ordine. “Penso che siamo arrivati fino alla strada provinciale. Non è la strada provinciale quella?”

Spike si alzò in piedi lentamente, allacciandosi i jeans come se niente fosse. “Uh. Sì, siamo proprio al limite della città.”

Buffy corrugò la fronte alla parete che avevano buttato giù, era un pannello di legno liscio e nuovo, per niente consumato dagli eventi atmosferici, che in precedenza era tenuto in piedi da una serie di supporti. “Questo è veramente un posto strano per farci un muro. O è un cartellone pubblicitario?”

“Non penso sia così grande, amore.” Spike sbatté il piede sulla superficie piatta, lasciandoci sopra un'impronta sporca.

Entrambi scesero dalla parete demolita, e Buffy si accucciò per sollevarla e rimetterla in piedi sui suoi supporti scheggiati.

_BENVENUTI A SUNNYDALE!_ Proclamava il cartello nuovo di zecca in vernice ancora fresca e pulita.

Poi una sirena suonò dietro di loro, e delle luci rosse e blu lampeggiarono, e Buffy lasciò cadere il cartello con un sospiro.

“Merda,” mormorò Spike.

  


Fine del capitolo 7

  


NdT: Che cosa succederà ora??? Verranno arrestati di nuovo o se la daranno a gambe levate?! Per rispondere a questa domanda tradurrò anche le prime due pagine dell'ottavo capitolo ^__^

  


**Capitolo 8 - Infatuazione**

  


Buffy sapeva che da buona cittadina di Sunnydale rispettosa della legge, e da autentica rappresentante dei Poteri che Sono dalla parte dei buoni, avrebbe dovuto girarsi con le mani in alto, cooperare con le autorità, e pagare volentieri per i danni effettuati al cartello “Benvenuti a Sunnydale”. E lo avrebbe fatto, l'avrebbe fatto davvero, onore di Cacciatrice, eccetto per un cruciale dettaglio.

Il suo perizoma di pizzo rosso era nella tasca dello spolverino di Spike.

Il secondo esatto che la sirena della polizia si fece sentire dietro di lei, ebbe una visione – anzi, una premunizione – di essere perquisita alla stazione di polizia da un'ufficiale donna dello Spike Fan Club, la quale avrebbe scoperto naturalmente la sua assenza di biancheria intima (per non parlare dell'odore generale dell'essere appena-stata-dovutamente-scopata) nello stesso attimo in cui detta biancheria veniva drammaticamente tirata fuori dalla tasca di Spike. Il che non sarebbe stata solo la cosa più imbarazzante che lei avrebbe mai potuto possibilmente immaginare, ma l'avrebbe anche potuta portare a una morte prematura sotto inusuali circostanze mentre era nella custodia della polizia, perché ormai aveva imparato quanto le fan di Spike alla stazione di Polizia di Sunnydale fossero VERAMENTE E FOTTUTAMENTE SPAVENTOSE. Era piuttosto certa che sarebbe già stata morta se solo la sua attitudine generalmente incazzosa che aveva tenuto alla stazione non aveva lasciato intendere che lei era più che pronta a lasciare Spike libero di sguazzare tra l'adorazione delle sue fan. Fornire prove autentiche di vigorose scappatelle sessuali sarebbe stato come infilare la propria testa nella ghigliottina. E la sua testa le piaceva lì dove stava, ed era abbastanza sicura che anche a Spike piacesse lì. Specialmente quando la sua testa era circa al livello del bacino di lui.

Quindi non aspettò nemmeno che la macchina della polizia di fermasse, ma afferrò la mano di Spike e corse verso la salvezza del bosco, trainandolo dietro di sé.

Ci furono urla, e luci di torce ondeggianti, e il suono di piedi che correvano dietro di loro, ma lei confidava nella capacità di seminare qualsiasi esponente del nutrito-di-ciambelle Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale, ed era piuttosto sicura che anche Spike potesse farlo, e se non ci riusciva, bene, allora l'avrebbe fottutamente PORTATO IN BRACCIO, perché poteva spolverare l'appartamento di Giles senza mutande, e anche fare la ronda senza mutande, e dare calci alti in fronte ai vampiri senza mutande, e magari anche andare al Bronze senza mutande (perché pensava fosse un modo favoloso di punzecchiare Spike) ma NON sarebbe andata ASSOLUTAMENTE in galera senza mutande.

Perché aveva degli STANDARDS.

\---

Spike non era interamente sicuro di cosa fosse cambiato nelle ultime leggermente-meno-di-ventiquattrore per trasformare Buffy da una ragazza-per-bene-seguitrice-delle-regole in un'autentica ribelle-fuggitiva-contro-le-autorità, ma non aveva intenzione di lamentarsi. Anzi, mentre correvano spediti attraverso il bosco, si sentiva più che gonfio d'orgoglio, perché c'era una buona probabilità che il fattore scatenante di questo cambiamento fosse la sua influenza su di lei, il che era più che lusinghiero per il suo ego. Era come se il potere del suo possente pene avesse trasformato la Cacciatrice. O almeno, questo era il modo in cui lui interpretava la cosa, nella profondità della sua mente, dove la Cacciatrice non poteva sentirlo e quindi ucciderlo per questo.

Inoltre, il seducente sedere nudo di Buffy era chiaramente visibile sotto la sua minigonna rossa alzata dal vento mentre correvano, e quella era una cosa magnifica.

Quando i rumori dell'inseguimento scomparvero dietro di loro, Buffy rallentò e finalmente si fermò, il che fu un'amabile opportunità di prendere a coppa il suddetto fantastico sedere tra le sue mani. Lei sospirò rassegnata, ma si spinse all'indietro per incoraggiarlo allo stesso tempo, così lui le afferrò le anche e spinse il suo Possente e Trasformativo sesso contro di lei, giusto nel caso che lei fosse pronta per un'altro giro. Perché lui lo era sicuramente.

“Spike, non è il momento,” sospirò lei, strofinandosi bisognosa contro di lui.

“Non lo è mai,” brontolò Spike nel suo orecchio, facendo scivolare le mani davanti a lei per esplorare la sua deliziosa femminilità bagnata. Ah, sì. Perfetta.

Buffy si appoggiò arrendevolmente contro di lui, e abbassò le braccia per guidare le mani di lui precisamente dove le voleva. “Come diavolo hanno fatto a trovarci così velocemente?” gemette. “Eravamo nel bel mezzo del nulla!”

“Non lo so, amore.” Spike fece scorrere i denti lungo la curva della spalla di lei. “Non è come se avessero uno strumento per rintracciarci o…” La sua voce si affievolì, ed entrambi guardarono in basso alle loro cavigliere. Le cavigliere fecero loro allegramente l'occhiolino. In modo sinistro. E traditore. “Cazzo.”

“O mio Dio, pensi che ci stiano rintracciando in questo momento?” Buffy era al limite del panico, ma si stava anche strusciando in modo affamato contro di lui. Magari lui non era il vampiro più intelligente del mondo, ma sapeva riconoscere un non-così-discreto invito quando lo vedeva, perciò cadde in ginocchio.

“Probabilmente,” mormorò. “Inclinati in avanti, tesoro.” Lei si piegò all'altezza del bacino, afferrando saldamente il tronco dell'albero, e lui la ricompensò con una generosa applicazione della sua lingua. Lei sapeva ancora meglio di prima, come loro due mischiati insieme, come il trionfo; lui gemette e la divaricò maggiormente così potesse assaporare il banchetto della vittoria.

“Oh, Dio.” Buffy stava tremando, e premendo il viso contro il tronco dell'albero. Si inarcò all'indietro in segno di invito. “Non voglio andare in galera. La galera puzza e non è assolutamente sexy.”

Spike stava avendo problemi a pensare in modo sensato, visto il suo magnifico profumo e sapore e anche solo per la sensazione di lei, burrosa e scivolosa contro la sua lingua, ma lei voleva ovviamente conversare, quindi si limitò a mormorare qualcosa del tipo “Non ti lascerò andare in galera, Buffy,” prima di far scorrere la lingua su per l'apertura del suo sedere e su tutta la sua schiena fino alla nuca, slacciando in modo confuso e frettoloso i suoi pantaloni così che potesse far scorrere il suo sesso nudo e duro tra le sue gambe, e contro tutta la sua magnifica femminilità bagnata.

Buffy infilò una mano in basso per premere la sua asta contro di sé mentre scivolava sulla sua lunghezza. Lui fu bagnato fradicio in un istante. “Potrebbero essere per strada giusto adesso.”

“Potrebbero,” bisbigliò lui tra i capelli di lei, tremando.

“Quindi dobbiamo essere veloci,” lo incoraggiò Buffy con una voce di sirena, inclinando il bacino e guidandolo dentro di sé.

Lui piegò le ginocchia per avere un angolo migliore, e premette in avanti forte e veloce, come lei aveva richiesto; lei spinse contro l'albero per fare leva, spingendo le proprie anche violentemente contro di lui e facendo dei suoni deliziosi ogni volta che lui la riempiva. Quando lei iniziò a perdere il ritmo, lui fece leva con una mano contro l'albero sopra la sua testa, e fece scivolare l'altra in basso per accarezzarla mentre spingeva in lui, e questo fu tutto quello di cui lei ebbe bisogno per iniziare ad avere le convulsioni attorno a lui, muscoli inumanamente forti che lo stringevano così che anche lui venne con un sussulto violento, premendo la fronte contro la nuca di lei.

_Dio, ti amo_ , le stava per dire. Ma per fortuna, la sua bocca era incapace di produrre dei suoni coerenti, così quello che venne fuori fu una risata strangolata contro la sua schiena. Fremette d'amore e in estasi e in completo e sconvolgente terrore.

Perché lei non poteva assolutamente saperlo.

  


_To be continued..._

  


Nota della traduttrice: come già avvisato in passato, non continuerò io a tradurre questa storia, ma dal prossimo capitolo mi subentrerà Angela  



	13. Infatuazione

** Capitolo 8: Infatuazione**

_(Traduce Angela - Betata da Kasumi)_

_Dio, ti amo_ , stava per dire. Per fortuna la sua bocca era incapace di emettere suoni coerenti, e così quello che uscì fu una risata strozzata contro la sua schiena. Egli rabbrividì di amore, estasi e di completo e annichilente terrore.

Poiché lei non avrebbe mai, mai dovuto sapere.

_______

Buffy era abbastanza sicura di avere il segno della corteccia sulla guancia, ma non le importava, perché questa cosa di essere una Dea del Sesso era la migliore idea che lei avesse idealizzato… ideato? Qualunque fosse la parola corretta, non era importante. Non era come se dovesse rifare il SAT (è un test per l’ammissione all’università).

Spike le stava carezzando i capelli gentilmente, ma con sicurezza, come se stesse placando una tigre, il viso sepolto nella sua spalla, e lei intuì di aver bisogno di essere calmata, così gli permise di carezzarla per un po’, ma lentamente realizzò che essere piegata contro un albero con un vampiro muscoloso collassato sulla sua schiena non era molto confortevole, nemmeno se si possedeva la forza di una Cacciatrice; e anche che forse avrebbero nuovamente dovuto preoccuparsi della polizia e dei rilevatori, poiché lei ancora non indossava biancheria intima, e lei non voleva indossarla ora solo per toglierla dopo pochi minuti, quando lei e Spike si fossero nuovamente lasciati prendere dalla lussuria. Cosa che lei sospettava fortemente avrebbero fatto. Molto presto.

Forse in quello stesso momento, se non avesse fatto qualcosa.

Quindi si raddrizzò a malincuore, voltandosi per strofinare il viso sudato nella maglietta sgualcita di Spike. Egli le fece scivolare le braccia intorno, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla; stava tremando come una foglia, e lei lo stesso, ma in qualche modo, quando furono stretti uno contro l’altra, il tremore se ne andò, lasciando solo pura calma, un’oasi di pace nei boschi immobili e scuri.

“Dobbiamo andare,” sussurrò Buffy con riluttanza. "Probabilmente sono ancora in giro.”

"Dove?” sussurrò Spike. La sua voce era rauca.

"Direi all’appartamento di Giles,” disse Buffy con una piega ironica sulle labbra. "Dopo tutto lì ci possiamo cambiare e fare una doccia.” Buffy guardò al di sopra della spalla di Spike e vide un lampo di luce, indietro sul sentiero che avevano percorso. Una torcia. "E penso che dovremmo andare ORA.”

Cominciarono a correre. Ancora. Questo non era, pensò Buffy a malincuore, il modo migliore per inaugurare i suoi nuovi stivali.

_______

Giles sospirò di soddisfazione quando pose l’ultimo dei piatti appena lavati nello scolapiatti, asciugando le mani in un canovaccio e ammirando la cucina incontaminata. Era piacevole avere qualche ora di privacy e pace, poiché, anche se lui era devoto alla sua chiamata e al suo compito – devoto al punto di rimanere e vivere del suo capitale, nonostante la mancanza di un impiego ufficiale- ogni tanto sentiva la necessità di una pausa. Nessuna offesa ai Poteri che Sono (che scelgono la Cacciatrice) o a Buffy (che era di fatto una Cacciatrice notevole, ben meritevole di essere la Prescelta), ma gli adolescenti potevano essere dannatamente estenuanti. (Egli manteneva una vana speranza che le cose a questo riguardo sarebbero migliorate quando Buffy avesse compiuto i vent’anni, cosa che sarebbe accaduta in poco meno di un anno, ma sospettava che i vent’anni di Buffy avrebbero solo accresciuto la sua stanchezza a un diverso grado di magnitudo. Lei era certamente unica al mondo.)

Era anche stanco dell’insistenza di Spike nel sostenere che Theresa fosse destinata a sposare Ethan, quando era chiaro come la luce del giorno che Theresa fosse una stalker psicotica che tentava di distruggere l’amore eterno di Ethan e Gwen. Era quasi altrettanto ridicolo nella sua convinzione che un giorno Timmy sarebbe diventato un ragazzo reale. Gli faceva quasi sentire la mancanza dei giorni in cui Spike cercava semplicemente di uccidere tutti quelli che Giles amava, invece di renderlo seguace di un ridicolo show televisivo, immagazzinare sangue nel suo frigo e bere il suo Scotch. (Fortunatamente, Spike non aveva ancora scoperto la riserva segreta di Giles di scotch REALMENTE costoso, che era nella sua camera da letto, e si era fatto ingannare dal luccicante decanter di Glenlivet. Dilettante.)

Si era appena versato un dito del suo scotch favorito, un Mortlach deliziosamente dorato, invecchiato per decenni, con accenni setosi di caramello, quando udì la porta d’ingresso che sbatteva al piano di sotto e le voci agitate di Buffy e Spike. Sospirò e mise il bicchiere da una parte, coprendolo con attenzione, poiché sembrava che avrebbe avuto bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte, e il Mortlach non era indicato per i momenti in cui uno AVEVA BISOGNO di bere, ma per essere assaporato nei momenti di pace e tranquillità, e la tranquillità e Buffy non potevano esistere nella stessa stanza.

“Giles?” gridò lei dalle scale ed egli si trascinò a malincuore al piano di sotto. Lei stava camminando avanti e indietro tra la porta e la sua scrivania, mentre Spike sbirciava dallo spioncino.

“La strada è sgombra, Cacciatrice.”

“Continua a controllare. Non possono essere lontani.” Buffy era senza fiato e zoppicava leggermente.

Spike annuì vigorosamentee riprese la posizione, prendendo la fiaschetta dalla tasca per bere un sorso.

Giles si pizzicò la radice del naso. Il suo mal di testa era tornato. "Per favore, ditemi che non stiamo aspettando un’invasione di demoni da un momento all’altro.”

Buffy lo guardò con uno di quegli imperscrutabili SGUARDI DA TEENAGER che potevano significare qualunque cosa da mi-si-è-rotta-un’unghia a noi-e-il-mondo-intero-stiamo-per-morire-orribilmente-tra-le-fiamme. "Demoni? No, nessun demone. È la POLIZIA!” Il tono della sua voce riuscì in qualche strano modo a far sembrare il Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale peggiore del Maestro e Angelus e Drusilla e il Sindaco e Satana stesso uniti in un solo individuo, cosa che era ridicola a pensarci, ma Buffy aveva un certo senso del drammatico.

Giles sospirò con rassegnazione. "Cosa avete distrutto questa volta?” Decisamente non era un’occasione adatta per il Mortlach; Giles si versò un po’ di Glenlivet, lanciando un’occhiata teatrale a Spike, poiché, anche se era il suo scotch-esca, non per questo voleva che il vampiro pensasse di poterlo bere TUTTO.

Buffy mise il broncio "Grazie per la fiducia, Giles. Alla prova dei fatti, non abbiamo distrutto niente di niente. Lo abbiamo tipo… abbattuto.”

"Abbattuto cosa?” Giles guardò Buffy severamente, perché lei avrebbe dovuto sapere che non doveva mettersi a discutere di semantica con lui

"Il nuovo cartello Benvenuti a Sunnydale.” La voce di Buffy era piccola

Giles si levò gli occhiali, fissando Buffy con sguardo serio. "Quello che hanno finanziato con una speciale raccolta fondi? Il dodicesimo cartello "Benvenuti a Sunnydale" posizionato negli ultimi tre anni?” Spike non si mosse dalla sua postazione allo spioncino, ma sembrò sogghignare orgogliosamente.

"Io, uh, immagino di sì. A meno che non ci sia un altro cartello su un’altra unica-strada-che-porta-in-città.” Buffy lo guardò imbarazzata.

Giles si diresse alla scrivania e sedette stancamente. "E voi siete riusciti a fare questo mentre la polizia era lì a guardare.”

Buffy fece un salto, muovendo le mani davanti a lei. "Ehi, aspetti un attimo. Non c’era nessuno a guardare. Nessuno ha visto niente. Lo abbiamo abbattuto in modo del tutto accidentale, e solo dopo la polizia si è fatta vedere. Noi, uhm, siamo corsi via.”

Giles alzò lo sguardo su Buffy sopra il bordo degli occhiali. "E come avete fatto esattamente ad abbattere ‘accidentalmente’ il cartello?”

Buffy arrossì violentemente, con gli occhi che si muovevano verso Spike. "IL SACRO DOVERE, Giles. Ricorda il mio Sacro Dovere?”

"Ah, sì. Certamente” Ovviamente il tutto aveva a che fare con il prendere a pugni Spike. Buon per lei.

"Ma Giles! Penso che la polizia stia usando queste stupide cavigliere per spiarci! Voglio dire, altrimenti come avrebbero potuto trovarci due volte, in due notti consecutive, subito dopo che delle cose erano state distrutte?” Buffy ricominciò a fare avanti e indietro.

"Sicuramente la polizia di Sunnydale non mi è mai sembrata particolarmente attenta, o competente, per quel che può importare.” Giles alzò il capo, puntando lo sguardo al soffitto.

"Possono farlo? Intendo, è legale?” Il viso di Buffy esprimeva panico. "Ho firmato qualcosa dove era scritto che potevano spiarmi?”

Giles stava per rispondere, quando Spike fece un fischio dalla porta. "Tesoro, sono arrivati.”

"Oddio.” Buffy si catapultò nel corridoio. “Giles, mi farò una doccia prima che ci riportino di nuovo in prigione. Ma non permetta che ci portino in prigione! Per favore!” Lei scomparve. Spike la guardò andarsene con occhi socchiusi, mentre appendeva lo spolverino all’attaccapanni e lanciava la sua camicia rossa appallottolata lungo il corridoio. (Giles poteva solo immaginare che quella fosse l’idea di Spike di un astuto tentativo di dissimulazione). Si sdraiò sul divano, con le mani allacciate dietro la testa, e fissò con sguardo torvo la porta del bagno.

Giles gli lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso. "Leva i tuoi stivali dal mio divano, Spike.” Spike lo ignorò, e il campanello suonò.

Rassegnato, Giles aprì la porta. C’erano due agenti in uniforme, uno dei quali aveva una ridicola scatola di plastica con una grande antenna, mentre l’altro mostrava in modo ostentato il suo distintivo. Meraviglioso.

"Chiedo scusa,” disse in tono ufficiale il poliziotto con il distintivo. "Stiamo cercando la signorina Buffy Summers.”

Giles alzò il mento e li guardò con un disprezzo regale. "Sono spiacente, ma temo che Buffy Summers non abiti qui.” Usò un accento leggermente più altolocato del consueto, sapendo che non avrebbero notato la differenza, ma che vi avrebbero reagito istintivamente. Gli americani erano piuttosto prevedibili sotto questo aspetto.

L’Agente con il Distintivo (gli pareva che il nome fosse Kemp) rispose con il classico atteggiamento americano da spaccone. "Abbiamo ragione di ritenere che adesso si trovi nel suo appartamento.” L’agente con la scatola annuì vigorosamente, muovendo l’aggeggio avanti e indietro e fissando con attenzione il display.

"Davvero? Molto interessante. Sarò davvero lieto di farvi entrare a cercarla, non appena avrò avuto la possibilità di esaminare il vostro mandato. Avete un mandato, non è vero?” Giles si permise di sorridere leggermente quando gli agenti si guardarono l’un l’altro in modo preoccupato, poiché non l’avevano e avevano fatto conto di trovare un cittadino ignorante, desideroso di cooperare e di gettare al vento i suoi diritti. Ovvero, un idiota qualunque.

Forse-Kemp strinse la mascella con forza. "Sappiamo che è lì dentro.”

"Ah, ed esattamente come fate a saperlo?”

"Abbiamo delle prove.” Entrambi gli agenti cercarono di assumere un atteggiamento intimidatorio.

Giles cercò di non mettersi a ridere, perché lui era stato minacciato dal migliore – o piuttosto, dal peggiore- e ne era uscito vivo. "Davvero. E queste prove sarebbero ammissibili in una corte di giustizia? Non sono il prodotto, per dire, di una sorveglianza illegale?”

Silenzio. Kemp e il suo compagno mantennero attentamente un’espressione neutra, il che era come annunciare al notiziario della sera che la loro prova LEGALE consisteva in un bel niente.

Giles sorrise con atteggiamento paternalistico. "Vedo. Bene, temo che senza un mandato io non possa permettervi di entrare e perquisire la mia residenza privata alla ricerca di una mia conoscente che non risiede qui. Dopo tutto, qualunque prova scoperta durante una perquisizione illegale, e illegalmente acquisita, sarebbe il Frutto di un Albero Velenoso e sarebbe rapidamente rigettata da qualsiasi corte, rendendo l’intero processo uno spreco delle tasse dei cittadini. Andate e presentate pure la vostra… PROVA… a un giudice. Sono certo che se questa prova fosse legale o sufficiente, lui o lei sarà più che felice di fornirvi un mandato, e in quel momento sarò più che felice di accondiscendere a una perquisizione legale.”

Gli agenti lo fissarono, con le facce che esprimevano chiaramente mancanza di comprensione.

Giles sospirò, un sospiro profondo di compianto per l’apparente decesso delle capacità di comprensione all’ascolto in America. "Niente mandato, niente perquisizione. Buona giornata a voi.” Chiuse la porte al loro silenzio di pietra. Poteva sentirli dall’altra parte della porta, intenzionati a suonare di nuovo il campanello, ma dopo pochi secondi li sentì brontolare e il loro calpestio attraverso il cortile. Tornò alla scrivania e prese il bicchiere di Glenlivet, facendo un brindisi silenzioso alla Magna Carta, alla Dichiarazione dei Diritti e al valore di un’educazione di qualità oxfordiana.

Spike si mise a sedere e guardò con rispetto Giles da sopra il bordo del divano. "Questa sì che è una dimostrazione di diritto, Osservatore. Sono davvero impressionato.”

"Non saprei davvero come esprimere quanto sia commosso dalla tua considerazione,” rispose ironicamente Giles.

Il vampiro tornò a stendersi sul divano, gli occhi puntati di nuovo sulla porta del bagno. “Va tutto bene. So che non l’hai fatto per me. Buffy non merita di essere perseguitata da quegli sfigati.”

Giles lo guardò attentamente. "Infatti.”

Spike rivolse d'improvviso lo sguardo verso Giles: "Non vederci quello che non c’è. Sto ancora bruciando nelle fiamme del giusto odio nei vostri confronti.”

"Certamente,” sospirò Giles. "Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso.”

Dopo un momento Spike chiuse gli occhi e fece spallucce. "Comunque, finché avrò questo chip nella testa, pare che andare dietro alla Cacciatrice sia l’unico modo per avere un po’ di azione. Di uccisioni. Uccisioni di demoni. Perché posso ucciderli.” Lanciò a Giles un’occhiata laterale. "Potresti pagarmi. Pagare le sigarette e il sangue, perché non posso esattamente andare a rubare adesso.”

"Lo terrò in considerazione,” rispose Giles senza sbilanciarsi, dato che avrebbe dovuto pensarci lui stesso dal momento in cui aveva saputo della potenziale utilità di Spike.

Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio. Alla fine Spike sospirò. "Non pugnalerò la cacciatrice alle spalle, se è quello che stai pensando. Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo su quello che succederà se – QUANDO- mi libererò di questo chip.”

“Ah.” Questo era interessante.

Diversamente dai poliziotti, da Buffy e gli altri Scoobies, Spike era molto attento alle sfumature del tono di Giles, e gli rivolse un ghigno malizioso. "Avrà la possibilità di impalettarmi. Ma non glielo renderò facile.” Guardò di nuovo la porta del bagno, con una strana espressione sul viso "Comunque, mi aspetto che vinca lei. Tende sempre a farlo.” Fece di nuovo spallucce. "Ho sempre saputo che sarei morto lottando. Ad ogni modo, le ho fatto una promessa, avrà il primo tentativo, senza trucchetti subdoli, solo io e lei, faccia a faccia. Sono un bastardo, questo è certo, ma sono sempre stato un uomo di parola.”

Giles sorseggiò il suo scotch, guardando il vampiro in modo neutro. "Lo sei di certo.”

"Be', la maggior parte delle volte. Almeno finché mantenere la parola non diventa noioso.” Spike sorrise cupamente, gli occhi inchiodati alla porta del bagno. "Nessun rischio riguardo a questo. La Cacciatrice è un sacco di cose, ma non è mai noiosa. Sarà fantastico affrontarla.”

"Ne sono, naturalmente, molto sollevato.”

Spike lo guardò di nuovo, cercando chiaramente di valutare il preciso grado di sarcasmo presente nella frase. Giles gli augurò buona fortuna, dal momento che nemmeno lui era sicuro se ne avrebbe avuta. Più tardi, avrebbe dovuto rivivere questa conversazione più in dettaglio, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse esattamente di sbagliato in quello che Spike aveva detto, poiché, benché ci fosse un forte livello di verità – o piuttosto una forte mancanza di bugie- nella loro insolita conversazione, qualcosa era sembrato un po' strano. C’era un qualche sottotesto che sembrava sfuggire a Giles, e lui era sempre determinato a comprendere testo e sottotesto. Perché era un uomo con un’educazione, un uomo di lettere, e anche lui aveva un Sacro Dovere, piegare la sua mente brillante e colta alla protezione e all’edificazione della sua Cacciatrice.

Non che avesse niente di meglio da fare.

______

Spike fu molto sollevato quando Giles alla fine decise di salire al piano superiore per la notte, perché stava facendo dannatamente fatica a non sbavare come un cucciolo innamorato, aspettando che la Cacciatrice uscisse dal bagno tutta umida e fresca e incontaminata, pronta per essere nuovamente messa in disordine, e mentre avrebbe potuto convincere Buffy a non impalettarlo se avesse accidentalmente lasciato uscire una dichiarazione d’amore dalla sua bocca, possibilmente con una fantastica sessione di sesso orale, non si aspettava che l’Osservatore avrebbe avuto lo stesso grado di gentilezza. O, per quanto poteva importare, la stessa sensibilità alla lingua di Spike. Che, per quanto fosse piena di talento, Spike non avrebbe mai usato con Giles. Perché si trattava di GILES, dopotutto. Aveva degli standard.

Continuò a rimanere sdraiato sul divano, ascoltando attentamente, finché non udì Giles sedersi nella poltrona vicino al letto con un sospiro di sollievo e bere un buon sorso del suo Mortlach del ’68. (Come se Spike non sapesse del liquore costoso al piano di sopra! Semplicemente aveva un buon senso di auto-conservazione. Giles sarebbe stato molto più comprensivo del fatto che Spike fosse colpevole (senza pentimento alcuno) di aver scopato ripetutamente la Cacciatrice, piuttosto che se si fosse appropriato di un solo millilitro di Mortlach, o di Glenmorach, o (Spike scosse le spalle in modo entusiastico al ricordo, poiché aveva assaporato il profumo di ogni bottiglia) dell’edizione speciale di Chivas Regal. Avaro bastardo.)

Inoltre, era certo che una volta che Giles si fosse sistemato per la notte, non sarebbe più sceso per nulla di meno di una guerra, completa di esplosioni, così, uno volta che il Mortlach fu versato, si sentì finalmente libero di muoversi.

Fece avanti e indietro nel corridoio, poiché Buffy stava facendo una doccia incredibilmente lunga, e lui non poteva fare a meno di immaginarsela, nuda e bagnata, mentre insaponava i seni deliziosi e i fianchi lussuriosi e lavava i lunghi capelli biondi, forse pensando lascivamente a Spike mentre lo faceva, ed egli dovette fermarsi e prendere un profondo respiro per calmarsi, poiché stava cominciando a chiedersi se fosse possibile diventare polvere spontaneamente perché tutto il sangue che aveva preso in prestito era andato a inturgidire il suo cazzo tutto in una volta.

Oltretutto, dopo le loro frenetiche (sebbene incredibilmente eccitanti) scopate durante la serata, si sentiva incline a prenderla con lentezza, come la melassa o i ghiacciai, perché aveva tutto il tempo del mondo, era fottutamente immortale, e la Cacciatrice non avrebbe mai saputo quanto lui la amasse (ormai aveva smesso di negarlo, non era completamente stupido), poiché sarebbe stata troppo impegnata a sciogliersi sotto il suo lento ed implacabile assalto, anche solo per pensarci.

Avrebbe potuto anche dirglielo, molto molto molto piano, o aspettando che lei si fosse addormentata, perché, DIO, voleva farlo. Voleva sentire le parole attraversare le sue labbra, anche se lei non le avrebbe mai sentite, perché erano vere, più vere di qualunque altra cosa nell’intero, mendace e infido mondo, e le cose vere necessitano di essere dette. Voleva mormorarle nella sua pelle dorata, sospirarle nel pulsare della sua gola, ringhiarle nella sua fichetta calda e bagnata, dipingerle sul suo corpo con la lingua.

Soprattutto, voleva sussurrarle nel suo orecchio, e sentire il suo sorriso contro di lui mentre sussurrava la sua risposta, Ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto, non era un completo idiota, così avrebbe fatto in modo di imprimerle sul suo corpo in modi segreti, rendendosi devoto alla sua estasi (e anche alla propria, lungo la strada, perché non era del tutto altruista, era malvagio, ed era intenzionato a scoparsela per bene e in tutti i modi finché lei glielo avrebbe permesso), e poi un giorno, quando lei si sarebbe stufata di lui, sarebbe morto per mano sua. Perché era l’unico modo in cui tutto questo avrebbe potuto finire, e anche se avrebbe combattuto contro di lei quando il tempo sarebbe giunto – non avrebbe potuto impedirselo, sarebbe stato fottutamente fantastico- sapeva che in nessun modo sarebbe stato capace di porre fine alla sua esistenza, non più, e che sarebbe stato lo spunto di cui lei aveva bisogno per finire LUI. E lui sarebbe volato via, polvere nel vento, e quella polvere ancora l’avrebbe amata.

Fanculo, dov’era quel quaderno? Aveva bisogno di mettere su carta tutto ciò.

Ma in quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì, ed egli poté sentire la sua faccia illuminarsi stupidamente alla prospettiva di vederla, cosa che non era per nulla accettabile, così rimase fermo sul posto, perché se l’unico modo in cui poteva rimanere al suo fianco era come vagamente- disprezzato- compagno- di- scopate, era intenzionato ad interpretare quel ruolo come se fosse alla caccia di un dannato Oscar.

Buffy era avvolta da una morbida vestaglia rosa, mentre asciugava i capelli umidi, tutta pulita e luminosa, e gli sorrise timidamente – era incredibile come potesse assumere quell’aria timida, dopo aver scopato con lui con un così totale abbandono non più di un’ora prima- ed egli abbandonò il proprio sorriso lascivo e le baciò la fronte, perché era un attore terribile e non poteva fare finta di non essere legato al suo piccolo dito (NdT: dipendere da ogni suo comando). Con il quale lei avrebbe anche potuto ucciderlo, se avesse voluto. Cosa che era davvero fottutamente eccitante.

"È il tuo turno,” disse lei dolcemente, spingendolo via.

Lui emise un ringhio contro il suo orecchio. "Preferirei portarti a letto, ora. Mordicchiare le tue piccole dita raggrinzite dall'acqua.”

Lei lo guardò, gli occhi che quasi si incrociavano per la vicinanza coi suoi. "Niente da fare, amico. Hai bisogno di una ripulita.” Si alzò sulle punte per strofinare le labbra sulle sue. "Non posso leccarti dappertutto, se sei SPORCO.”

Bene, Spike non avrebbe certo discusso su questo, ma una volta o l’altra avrebbe dovuto ri-educarla in materia di sporco. Comunque, finché lei avesse voluto essere una ragazzaccia, lui sarebbe stato volentieri pulito per lei. Sarebbe stato qualunque cosa lei avrebbe voluto. Dio, era davvero un patetico damerino.

Lui baciò la sua mano, ricacciando indietro le lacrime quando lei lo baciò a sua volta, perché sapeva che per lei non aveva lo stesso significato che aveva per lui. "Potresti venire con me,” sussurrò con voce rauca. "Assicurarti che io mi ripulisca per bene.”

"Potrei farlo,” sorrise perfidamente lei. "Oppure potrei andare e indossare la lingerie più sexy che ho e sdraiarmi sulle lenzuola di cotone egiziano pulite in una posa appropriatamente seducente finché non avrai finito.” Mise il broncio. "Ho questa sensazione che, se vengo nella doccia con te, finiremo col fare sesso contro la parete della doccia, e io sono leggermente esausta. Vista la cosa con il cartello di Sunnydale, e l’albero e tutta la corsa che abbiamo fatto.” Tracciò dei motivi casuali sul suo petto. "Voglio andare a LETTO.”

Spike riteneva che il sesso contro la parete della doccia sarebbe stato incredibile, ma lei lo stava decisamente legando sempre più al suo incredibilmente forte piccolo dito ; e lui si ritrovò a sorridere gentilmente e chinare la testa. "Va bene, Buffy.”

"Non metterci troppo,” disse lei col respiro mozzo, guardandolo dal basso attraverso le ciglia.

 _La doccia più breve mai fatta,_ pensò Spike confusamente. "Sì,” riuscì a borbottare

Il dito di Buffy si mosse fino alla vita dei jeans. "Per la cronaca, dopo che sarai venuto a letto, potrai metterci tutto il tempo che vorrai.” I suoi occhi erano luminosi.

"Sì?” Spike inalò il suo lussurioso profumo di pelle pulita col sapone.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio carico.

Alla fine Buffy sbuffò impaziente. "Quindi vai e lavati, così potremo procedere con il prenderci- il-nostro-tempo.”

“Oh, sì.” Spike la baciò bruscamente sulla fronte, scivolò nel bagno e fece sbattere la porta prima di ricadere nuovamente nella trappola del suo fascino sinistro. Quella donna era un dannato buco nero, dato il modo in cui lo aveva risucchiato. E DIO, quel pensiero gli aveva suggerito ogni tipo di idea malvagia.

Aprì l’acqua e si mise sotto il getto, senza curarsi della temperatura dell’acqua, strofinandosi alla massima velocità ovunque egli sperava che lei avrebbe voluto leccarlo, il che voleva dire, be', dappertutto. Si asciugò in un attimo e avvolse l’asciugamano sui fianchi, perché i suoi jeans erano decisamente MENO-che–puliti, e in ogni caso il tempo che gli occorreva per mettere i jeans e toglierli di nuovo era tempo che non avrebbe voluto passare diversamente che adorando lentamente il corpo di Buffy.

Corse fuori dalla porta del bagno.

Giles era in piedi nel corridoio.

“DANNATO INFERNO,” urlò Spike, inciampando indietro e assicurando più saldamente l’asciugamano intorno alla vita. Era una cosa dannatamente buona che il suo cuore non battesse, perché altrimenti avrebbe avuto un infarto in quel preciso momento.

Giles stava fissando con sguardo meditativo il bicchiere di scotch, mentre lo faceva roteare gentilmente. “Spike, se hai un momento io…” Alzò lo sguardo e immediatamente chiuse gli occhi, con faccia afflitta. "Mio Dio, mettiti addosso dei pantaloni.”

Spike indurì la mascella e raccolse i vestiti sporchi dal pavimento, e oltrepassò Giles per arrivare all’armadio della lavanderia. Fortunatamente, qualcuno aveva fatto una lavatrice dopo l’incidente dello zucchero a velo, perché in quei giorni il suo guardaroba non era particolarmente vasto. Mise i vestiti sporchi nella lavatrice, camminando fino alla fine del corridoio per recuperare la camicia rossa. Buffy aveva socchiuso la porta della camera degli ospiti e stava sbirciando, con un’espressione comicamente sbigottita; la guardò in malo modo e lei ricambiò lo sguardo con aria furiosa, cosa che era completamente ingiusta perché non era colpa sua se era caduto in un’imboscata. Avrebbe dovuto essere grata che Giles non si fosse mostrato dopo che loro avevano iniziato la loro attività lenta- come –melassa. Tornò indietro con la camicia rossa, la mise nella lavatrice e quindi – mentre gli occhi di Giles erano ancora chiusi- lasciò cadere l’asciugamano e si infilò nei jeans puliti. "A posto adesso, Osservatore,” borbottò.

"Ne dubito,” disse Giles stancamente, aprendo gli occhi e fissando con intenzione un punto tra Spike e la lavatrice. Spike strinse la mascella, aprì di nuovo la lavatrice per aggiungere il detersivo, e girò la manopola in maniera irritata per far partire il programma. Dio, questo era umiliante.

Giles lanciò uno sguardo significativo verso l’asciugamano umido sul pavimento.

Spike rifletté se aggiungerlo alla roba in lavatrice, ma era bianco e sospettava che Giles avrebbe avuto una crisi isterica se l’avesse lavato con i suoi capi scuri, cosa che gli avrebbe fatto perdere tempo, altrimenti meglio utilizzato scopando la Cacciatrice fino all’oblio, così lo raccolse e lo appese in modo ostentato al portasciugamani in bagno, stendendolo meticolosamente perché si asciugasse al meglio, e questo fu un segno inequivocabile di quanto fosse legato alla Cacciatrice, il fatto che si chinasse alle pretese meschine e irragionevoli di Giles riguardo le pulizie domestiche, solo per la speranza di avere qualche secondo in più per maneggiare il suo corpo delizioso. Comunque, ora che ci pensava, quei pochi secondi ne valevano decisamente la pena. Ogni secondo che poteva rubare, ne valeva la pena.

Giles parve considerare se dire qualcosa sulla mancanza di una maglietta da parte di Spike, ma Spike non gliene diede la possibilità, spostandosi nel salotto. Giles lo seguì e, stranamente, versò un bicchiere di Glenlivet e lo porse a Spike. Questo poteva significare che stava pensando di uccidere subito Spike, e stava solo offrendo un bicchiere di conforto a un uomo morto (o, meglio, a un uomo più-morto-di-quanto-già-non-fosse), o che l’Osservatore voleva qualcosa. Spike prese il bicchiere con un cenno della testa, riflettendo che poteva anche sembrare un gesto magnanimo, se non avesse saputo che il bicchiere di Giles era stato riempito con il dannato Chivas. Bastardo.

Spike alzò il bicchiere per un brindisi ironico. “ _Nos morituri te salutamos_ ” (latino: Noi che stiamo per morire, ti salutiamo)

“Vorrei cavillare sulla tua coniugazione del Latino, dato che tu sei chiaramente già morto, e per quanto ne so sei uno solo (letteralmente: non sei plurale), ma poiché sappiamo entrambi che sarei nel giusto, forse potremmo occuparci di qualcosa di più importante.” Giles si appoggiò al muro con fare meditativo. "Stavo pensando.”

"Be', questa è una sorpresa.” Spike sorseggiò lo scotch, augurandosi di poterlo fare dall’ombelico di Buffy.

"Prima hai espresso interesse nel fornire assistenza alla Cacciatrice. Posso pensare che vorresti continuare a farlo, anche una volta che non sarai più costretto a rimanere in nostra compagnia dai tuoi, ehm, obblighi civili?”

Spike scosse le spalle, simulando disinteresse. "Potrei lasciarmi convincere. Se mi paghi abbastanza.”

Giles fece roteare ancora il Chivas. "Ah, sì. La questione del pagamento. Uno potrebbe sottolineare che già ti pago abbastanza bene per stare seduto sul tuo sedere e guardare opinabili show televisivi. Certamente provvedo a te fornendoti sangue e rifugio, e una grande quantità di alcolici.”

"Sì, potresti esserti lamentato di questo una volta o due. Non che io abbia molta scelta nella questione. Con l’essere prigioniero e via dicendo.” Spike guardò l’Osservatore con circospezione da sopra il bordo del bicchiere.

Giles sorrise ironicamente a questo. "Sì, bene. Nessuno di noi due ha avuto scelta in merito a questo. Ma qualcuno potrebbe sottolineare che a malapena ti stai guadagnando il tuo mantenimento.”

"Forse no. Tuttavia, andare fuori di notte e mettere me stesso in pericolo, senza menzionare il fatto di girare la schiena alla mia vita di impenitente malvagità, questa è una questione ben differente, non è vero? Mi piace pensare che questo meriti più di vitto e alloggio. Non puoi davvero aspettarti che lo faccia solo per bontà di cuore.” (NdT: letteralmente, per la malvagità del mio cuore. È un gioco di parole, in cui Spike sottolinea di essere malvagio, ma in italiano ha poco senso)

"Bene. Non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa come dell’altruismo da parte tua, Spike. Capisco che sia del tutto alieno dalla tua natura.”

Spike improvvisamente si sentì diviso in due, poiché anche se non gliene fregava niente di quello che Giles pensava, avrebbe voluto che Buffy avesse una buona opinione di lui. Lei non lo avrebbe mai amato, questo era sicuro, ma forse un giorno avrebbe potuto… rispettarlo? Fidarsi di lui? Dio, solo il pensarci lo faceva desiderare di sollevarsi alla sua degenerazione. Come era caduto in basso. Si supponeva che lui fosse il Big Bad. Con l’articolo IL maiuscolo. Era inconcepibile che volesse aiutare la Cacciatrice, senza secondi scopi, solo per vedere un po’ di gratitudine nei suoi occhi verde muschio, ma maledizione se non era quello che voleva. Sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse impalettato da solo in quello stesso momento. E l’avrebbe fatto, se non avesse avuto una Cacciatrice vestita-di-lingerie che lo aspettava impazientemente nella stanza sul retro.

Giles continuò, ignaro dei pensieri tumultuosi nella testa di Spike. "Ma prendiamo questa notte, per esempio. Non siete stati fuori molto a lungo, ma ho l’impressione che abbiate avuto una serata produttiva.”

La mente di Spike ripercorse le ultime ore, e tutte le cose per cui Giles avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, se ne avesse avuto il sospetto. "Uh, sì, si potrebbe dire questo.”

"Bene, e voi due quanti vampiri avreste, ehm, ucciso?” Giles fece uscire un piccolo notes dalla tasca.

Oh, sì, ce n'erano stati un pochi di quelli. "Due. Io ne ho ucciso uno, la Cacciatrice l’altro.”

Giles prese alcune note. "Eccellente. E ci sono stati anche dei demoni?”

"Oh sì, un casino di quelli. Degli stronzi di colore verde. Cinque? Sei? Fuori nei boschi. Penso che ce li siamo divisi alla pari, quelli.”

"Verdi, hai detto?” Giles aggrottò le sopracciglia e cominciò a passare in rassegna i suoi scaffali, tirando fuori uno spesso volume. "Descriveresti il verde come verde malachite, o più come una zuppa di piselli?”

 _Oh, no DANNAZIONE, non una RICERCA proprio adesso._ Spike fermò Giles in fretta prima che si eccitasse troppo. "Forse dovremmo aspettare finché la Cacciatrice è sveglia, no? Penso che potrebbe avere alcune importanti osservazioni. Non vorrei escluderla.”

"Oh, sì, certo, certo,” Giles appoggiò il libro sulla scrivania con rincrescimento, carezzando la rilegatura usurata. "Bene, indipendentemente da ciò, credo che potrei trovare un modo per darti, be', una specie di stipendio. A patto che Buffy sia soddisfatta dei tuoi sforzi, sia chiaro.”

Spike si stava per soffocare col suo sorso di scotch.

Giles continuò. "Sono certo che potremmo giungere a una sorta di accordo che porti un beneficio ad entrambi.”

La mente di Spike corse. Da una parte, lui poteva sempre usare il denaro contante, specialmente essendo fuori questione il rubare. Le sue vincite al poker e al biliardo potevano a malapena pagare le sigarette e, ora che ci pensava, sarebbe stato dannatamente difficile recuperare del denaro con la Cacciatrice che guardava da sopra la sua spalla. Dall’altra parte, sospettava che la Cacciatrice avrebbe potuto adirarsi al pensiero che Spike fosse pagato per fare la ronda, visto che lei di sicuro non lo era, e anche che, stando le cose come stavano, il fatto che passassero buona parte del tempo della ronda facendo sesso, faceva di lui una sorta di gigolò, e mentre non si preoccupava molto di questo – era stato chiamato in modi certamente peggiori- pensò che Buffy avrebbe pensato male di lui. Dall’altra-altra parte, avrebbe potuto spendere una parte del denaro per lei, comprandole cioccolatini e mutandine per sostituire quelle rotte da lui e forse sistemare una piccolo confortevole nido d’amore o pagarle un hotel elegante, e questo avrebbe potuto farla ricredere sull’evidente ingiustizia di Spike che veniva pagato per un lavoro che lei doveva fare gratis. O ancora, dall’altra-altra-altra parte, Buffy avrebbe potuto pensare che lui la stesse aiutando solo per i soldi e non perché provasse qualcosa per lei, e questo l'avrebbe reso dannatamente infelice…

Un attimo. Stava forse riflettendo su questo come un vantaggio o uno svantaggio? Perché adesso che ci aveva pensato su, se Buffy avesse creduto che andava con lei solo perché era un avaro bastardo, era improbabile che pensasse che ci andava perché era un idiota innamorato, e non era quello che voleva? Che lei non sapesse mai e poi mai nulla della sua insana infatuazione senza speranza?

A parte che quello che lui davvero, davvero voleva, più di ogni altra cosa, era che Giles riportasse il suo sedere rivestito di tweed nel suo letto solitario, così che lui potesse passare il resto della notte trovando nuovi modi per far urlare la Cacciatrice (o, meglio, per fare sì che volesse urlare, poiché nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto che Giles accorresse per salvarla dal pericolo) e il modo migliore per raggiungere quel dolce punto era, ovviamente, essere d’accordo con qualsiasi cosa l’Osservatore diceva. Così Spike annuì amabilmente e alzò il bicchiere. "Ti dico una cosa. Se domani verrai con un’offerta, sarò più che felice di aprire le trattative. E poiché sono un tipo accondiscendente, non ti metterò in conto questa serata.” Sogghignò. "Consideralo un dono della buona sorte.”

Giles lo guardò sospettosamente, ma brindarono per siglare il loro patto, bevendo fino all’ultima goccia dei loro drink, e quando Spike fece il gesto di sdraiarsi sul divano, Giles finalmente si diresse al piano di sopra. Spike ascoltò con attenzione e, appena il fruscio del tessuto e il rumore delle molle indicò che Giles era senza dubbio a letto, si alzò sui silenziosi piedi nudi, muovendosi verso la camera degli ospiti e sperando che Buffy fosse ancora sveglia.

E lei era sveglia, sdraiata sulla pancia mentre sfogliava irosamente un catalogo di armi antiche, che apparentemente era la cosa più vicina a Cosmo che Giles possedesse. Quando la porta si aprì, buttò di lato la rivista e velocemente si rimise in una posa sinuosa. Mise il broncio. "Come mai ci hai messo tanto?”

Spie fece correre lo sguardo sul suo corpo quasi nudo, a malapena coperto da eccitanti pezzettini di pizzo nero, e fu come se avesse preso le pillole della stupidità, buttandole giù con dell’ottimo scotch, perché dopo tutta quella sofferenza riguardo al fatto che LEI NON DOVESSE MAI SAPERE, poteva sentire di nuovo le parole sulle labbra, pronte per uscire, e si voltò velocemente per chiudere la porta, chiudendo gli occhi e lottando per recuperare il controllo.

Poteva sentire Buffy muoversi impazientemente dietro di lui, le cosce che sussurravano come seta, e si impose un ghigno lussurioso sul viso, voltandosi e aprendo lentamente il bottone dei jeans. "Ti sono mancato, non è vero?”

Buffy scivolò sulla schiena e allungò una gamba nell’aria, come una ballerina, guardando l’alluce che si muoveva. "Be', questi alluci non si mordicchieranno da soli.” La caviglia maledetta dal braccialetto elettronico lampeggiò con allegro contrappunto.

"Sarebbe un bel trucchetto,” ammise Spike, sgattaiolando di fianco al letto e prendendo il piede in mano. Diede un bacio reverente sull’arco, godendo del suo gemito involontario, e scivolò facilmente in fondo al letto. Poteva farlo, adorarla con il suo corpo, finché avesse tenuto la sua stupida lingua occupata col dire porcherie e fare porcherie. "Posso cominciare da qui? E poi salire.”

Prese il suo alluce rosa fra i denti. Le unghie delle dita erano state da poco dipinte di cremisi; ebbe un’improvvisa visione di lei sdraiata nuda in un nido di cuscini mentre lui le metteva lo smalto, e la cosa lo fece tremare.

"Aspetta,” Buffy sussurrò, spingendo via il piede. Spike si tirò indietro, approfittando della posizione favorevole tra i suoi piedi. Poteva vedere che il centro delle sue mutandine di pizzo nero erano quasi umide, solo per avere mordicchiato un po’ le dita del piede, deliziosamente modellate sui suoi contorni, e fece voto di tenere quel punto per ultimo, dopo avere adorato ogni altro centimetro del corpo di lei, non importava quanto lei lo pregasse. Ma a giudicare dal suo sguardo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di pregare per qualcosa, ma aveva l’intenzione di prendere il controllo. E lui sapeva che la parte più deliziosa della serata sarebbe stata il modo in cui avrebbero combattuto con le labbra, e le mani e i denti per il più dolce dominio di sempre, e sarebbe stato fottutamente fantastico, indipendentemente da chi avrebbe vinto alla fine.

Ma chi stava prendendo in giro? Lei avrebbe vinto. E sarebbe stato assolutamente incredibile quando l’avesse fatto.

Lei mise il piede sul suo petto nudo, spingendolo verso la pediera con le dita delicatamente dipinte di rosso, e lui alzò le sopracciglia. "Cosa devo aspettare, pet?”

Buffy fece il suo sorriso da sirena. "Togliti i jeans. Ti voglio nudo.” Mosse le dita contro i pettorali che tremavano. "Poi potrai cominciare a mordicchiare,” disse altezzosamente.

Spike lo fece diventare uno spettacolo, facendo scendere lentamente la cerniera e liberando la sua asta, prima di alzare le anche quel tanto che bastava per far scivolare il denim lungo i fianchi e le ginocchia; li fece finire di scendere aiutandosi con i piedi, sedendosi alla fine per strattonare la gamba stretta oltre il braccialetto alla caviglia., quindi si sdraiò di nuovo in fondo al letto, mettendosi con naturalezza nella posa migliore. Buffy allegramente fece scendere il piede lungo il suo fianco, fin dove riuscì ad arrivare, quindi risalì nella parte interna, per toccare delicatamente il suo pene con le dita, sulla strada verso il suo petto. Egli non si preoccupò di nascondere la sua reazione, perché lei sapeva benissimo di averlo nelle sue mani, o nei suoi piedi, in effetti; gemette e imprecò e tremò, e quando il piede di lei alla fine terminò il suo torturante percorso, lo prese tra le mani con fare adorante e silenziosamente disse a ciascun dito quanto l’amasse, con denti gentili e lingua sicura e soffici, soffici labbra, e quando la sua testa ricadde all’indietro e lei cominciò a fare quei piccoli suoni dal fondo della gola, che risuonarono lungo tutto il suo corpo come un terremoto, prese il coraggio a due mani (letteralmente prese la sua vita nelle mani) e schiacciò le labbra contro la base del piede e sussurrò "ti amo,” il solo fiato contro la pelle.

"Cosa hai detto?” mormorò lei, le dita intrecciate alle lenzuola mentre lui continuava i suoi gesti adoranti.

"Niente, pet,” mentì. E sapeva che lei sapeva che stava mentendo, perché lei lo sapeva sempre, ma la fece distrarre con i suoi denti malvagi sul suo arco sensibile, e lei dimenticò tutto, e lui visse.

E per la prima volta in oltre cent’anni, mentre scivolava in alto per adorare la caviglia snella di Buffy, Spike si sentì davvero vivo.

**Nota dell'autrice:**

_Nos morituri te salutamus._ = “Noi che stiamo per morire, ti salutiamo.” Detto latino attribuito frequentemente ai gladiatori che salutavano Cesare prima di lottare a morte per il suo divertimento. Il senso reale è un po' più complicato, ma Spike lo sta usando nel modo popolare. Non ho idea di come andrebbe modificato per dire “io che sono già morto ti saluto”, ma presumo che Giles lo saprebbe.

_To be continued..._


	14. Capitolo 9: Indottrinamento

**Capitolo 9: Indottrinamento**

_(Traduce Angela - Betata da Kasumi)_

Buffy si svegliò con uno scatto, convinta di aver dormito troppo e che la polizia avrebbe fatto un’irruzione nell’appartamento di Giles con le pistole fumanti e l’avrebbe arrestata per il crimine di eccesso di sonno, ma poi guardò l’orologio, l’orologio nuovo, e realizzò che aveva ancora venti minuti prima che fosse necessario spegnere la sveglia, quindi si riappoggiò al cuscino soffice e chiuse gli occhi di nuovo. Tutte quelle discussioni con la polizia la stavano rendendo paranoica.

Era esausta, ma doveva ammettere che due ore di sonno dopo ore di fantastico sesso avevano una vibrazione del tutto diversa da due ore di sonno dopo ore alla stazione di polizia. Si sentiva meravigliosamente.

Spike era rannicchiato contro la sua schiena, le braccia avvinghiate alla sua pancia, il naso che si strofinava contro il suo collo- si era parzialmente svegliato quando lei era scattata e l’aveva attirata più vicina nel sonno- e, ora che era quasi del tutto sveglia, poteva sentire ogni sorta di piccoli dolori e fitte, ma erano dolori deliziosi, il tipo che lei pensava che avrebbe tratto molto giovamento se avesse permesso a Spike di massaggiarla, e poi realizzò che era la seconda mattina di fila che si svegliava tutta raggomitolata con un uomo (be', vampiro, ma, sicuro come l’inferno, un uomo-più-che-uomo in tutto ciò che contava) dopo una notte di completa dissolutezza, cosa che era già un record per lei. Forza, Buffy!

La notte passata era stata.. qualcosa. Qualcosa di fantastico e terrificante insieme. Era davvero una buona cosa che si fosse già presa del tempo per considerare tutte le conseguenze del portare Spike a letto (e contro il cartello di Sunnydale, e l’albero e molti altri posti in agenda per il futuro, alcuni dei quali erano stati da lei segnati con una stellina per una speciale attenzione) perché altrimenti aveva il sospetto che il terrore avrebbe vinto, e lei sarebbe fuggita da Spike e da se stessa. E lei avrebbe perso QUESTO, tutto questo delizioso avvinghiamento, e questo avrebbe fatto davvero, davvero schifo.

Ma lei ci aveva pensato, sapeva quello che stava facendo – per lo meno, tutto quello che poteva sapere, poiché Spike continuava a sorprenderla- e lo voleva. Voleva Spike. E ora che ci stava pensando, pensandoci troppo, cominciò a tremare per un differente tipo di terrore. Cosa sarebbe successe se Spike, ora che l’aveva avuta, non l’avesse più VOLUTA?

La giuria stava ancora decidendo se lui le piacesse o meno, ma sapeva per certo che non voleva che lui se ne andasse.

Spike era ancora addormentato, di questo era sicura, ma le sue mani si muovevano languidamente sul suo corpo, calmando i suoi brividi lungo la strada, e lei si gli si strinse contro possessivamente, sapendo in qualche modo che la sua inconscia capacità di calmarla era dovuta a una certa folle puttanella-vampiro che era totalmente una troietta folle da prendere a calci, e si domandava se Spike pensasse a Drusilla mentre la toccava, se fosse una pallida sostituta per la sua precedente amante- il che era molto da dire, perché Drusilla era bianca e spaventosa come la pancia di un pesce- e lei improvvisamente desiderò che lui fosse sveglio e la guardasse, guardasse LEI, così che lei potesse finalmente sapere se lui sapeva che stava abbracciando BUFFY e non la sua precedente amante troietta e fashion-victim.

Oddio, aveva paura.

Prese le mani di lui fra le sue, quelle mani forti e bellissime, e ne fece scivolare una sul suo seno, e l’altra giù, giù, giù, tra le sue gambe, e lui emise un rumore compiaciuto contro la sua nuca e girò le mani per accarezzarla, scivolando con estrema precisione esattamente dove lei voleva che la toccasse, e lei sospirò e premette il sedere contro il suo cazzo semi eretto. Lui cominciò a darle baci sul collo, e lei alzò la testa per incoraggiarlo, e in quel momento lo sentì.

“… amo”

Lei si immobilizzò, sentendo le sue mani e le sue labbra che si muovevano ancora, ma lei era diventata di ghiaccio, poiché sapeva che Spike la odiava, LA ODIAVA, lo aveva detto, e così lei seppe che non stava parlando a LEI, con quel mormorio gentile nel suo collo, lui stava parlando a Drusilla e lei avrebbe voluto piangere, ma voleva di più che lui la guardasse, così si girò fra le sue braccia, e lo baciò disperatamente finché non seppe che era sveglio, le sue mani sicure sulla sua schiena, e nascose la testa nel suo petto e sussurrò “Cos’è che hai detto?”

Lui si irrigidì contro di lei. “Ho detto qualcosa?”

“Sì, hai detto qualcosa.” Lui premette le labbra sulla fronte di lei, febbrilmente, e lei capì che stava cercando di guadagnare tempo, così si fece coraggio e continuò: "Suonava come se avessi detto –ti amo-“

Spike rimase silenzioso per un lungo momento, mentre le sue mani le carezzavano la schiena, carezze tranquille che la calmarono contro la sua volontà. Alla fine, le baciò nuovamente la fronte: “Ho detto - Buon mattino*, amore-“

Dio, le stava mentendo. Stava mentendo. Era il bugiardo peggiore del mondo. Ma lei nascose ancora di più la testa sotto il suo mento, sentendo le lacrime che spuntavano nei suoi occhi, e lo lasciò far correre le mani sul suo corpo, perché sapeva cosa lui fosse, lo aveva sempre saputo, e aveva deciso comunque di dormire con lui, e, per Dio, non sarebbe tornata indietro ora.

Gentilmente lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena – e lui lo fece volentieri, con gli occhi fiammeggianti- e fece scivolare il suo corpo su quello di lui come fosse di velluto, e subito lui passò dall’essere semi-eretto ad essere duro come l’acciaio, così Buffy fece scivolare la sua umidità contro di lui, intrecciando le dita con le sue e facendogli sollevare le braccia sopra la testa, e spinse, spinse, spinse contro di lui, così umida e aperta e pronta, finché lui finalmente fu dentro di lei, come fosse una magia, e lei inarcò la schiena, prendendolo tanto in profondità quanto poteva, portando le sue mani ai suoi seni bisognosi, e fissò gli occhi nei suoi, mentre si alzava e si abbassava e gemeva e piagnucolava. _Guardami,_ lo implorò, _Guardami._ E avrebbe giurato, giurato davanti a Dio se ci avesse creduto, che lui stava guardando solo lei, che vedeva solo lei, e gettò la testa all’indietro e si impalò su di lui, forte, cavalcando e cavalcando finché non venne con un grido agonizzante, sentendo le sue mani sui fianchi mentre lui la muoveva ancora e ancora fino a che raggiunse il suo rilascio, e lei cadde su di lui, ansimando e gemendo, sperando che lui non si accorgesse che stava piangendo.

Perché anche in quel momento, non era sicura che lui la stesse davvero guardando, che lui non sperava che lei fosse qualcun’altra, e che alla fine non l’avrebbe lasciata.

 _Per favore_ , pensò disperatamente. _Per favore, non lasciarmi._

_________

Spike la cullò contro di sé, la mente che correva nel terrore assoluto, perché la sua dannata stupida bocca non poteva smettere di andare, non smetteva di volere confessare, e lui aveva quasi rovinato tutto, rovinato la possibilità di combattere al fianco della Cacciatrice fintanto che lei avesse voluto, e sarebbe stato dannatamente fortunato se lei non si fosse alzata dal loro letto del peccato, avesse preso un pezzo di legno dalla struttura di quercia, e l’avesse impalettato lì e subito.

Ma in fondo, sarebbe morto felice, perché, ODDIO, che notte!

Fare l’amore con Buffy era stato brillante come aveva pensato che sarebbe stato, ogni centimetro di lei era perfetto, anche quelli che lui avrebbe detto – dal modo timido in cui si era sottomessa alle sue esplorazioni- che a lei non piacevano. Era ancora semi-convinto che fosse stato un sogno, il modo in cui gli aveva permesso di traversare i contorni del suo corpo, il modo gioiosamente sorpreso in cui aveva sussultato quando lui aveva trovato delle nuove zone erogene, il modo tenero in cui lei si era aperta a lui come un bocciolo di loto. L’aveva baciata ovunque, letteralmente ovunque, ed era caduto in uno stato di pura gioia, quando lei aveva cominciato a sua volta ad esplorare, gli occhi che si rovesciavano all’indietro per il modo in cui le sue inesperte, ma prodigiose mani e bocca avevano scoperto tutti i suoi segreti. Alla fine le attuali parti sessuali, le parti in cui lui era dentro di lei, erano solo una coda alla loro sinfonia di intrigo sessuale, un condimento di estasi aggiunto al banchetto che era la Cacciatrice mischiata con il Big Bad. Apocalittico. Un dannato Libro delle Rivelazioni.

Ora non rimaneva che i Quattro Cavalieri facessero la loro corsa e ponessero fine al suo mondo.

Ma in quel preciso momento Buffy era calda, aggrovigliata e gemente su di lui, e lui non era ancora polvere, e mise le braccia tutto intorno a lei, chiuse gli occhi e inalò il suo profumo, memorizzando quel momento per dopo, chiedendosi se il ricordo sarebbe rimasto anche dopo che lui fosse diventato polvere e sparito, un momento di pura estasi che si muoveva nell’aria.

Fu improvvisamente grato, grato ai Fati che avevano deciso che un giorno se ne sarebbe andato in una gloriosa battaglia contro questa Cacciatrice, perché non avrebbe mai tollerando di avere il ricordo di quelle notti, i gemiti e i momenti e le esplorazioni, e non possedere la Cacciatrice stessa, calda, furiosa ed esigente: avrebbe preferito uscire incontro al sole piuttosto che sopportare un giorno in un mondo senza Buffy. Non gli importava se questo faceva di lui un damerino, o un idiota o, senza mezzi termini, un codardo. Era sempre stato una Puttana dell’Amore, e dopo trent’anni di vita e oltre un secolo di non- vita, era impostato in quel modo; l’amore avrebbe potuto fotterlo nel culo, o nelle narici o in qualunque altro orifizio avesse scelto, e non gliene sarebbe importato. Voleva solo stare al fianco di Buffy

Comunque anche sotto di lei andava bene. Accarezzò i suoi capelli scompigliati e si dilettò del suo fiato caldo contro la sua gola. Sotto di lei era davvero gradevole, in realtà.

________

La sveglia suonò dopo pochi minuti, e Buffy rotolò giù da Spike per colpire il tasto silenziatore, lasciando che i capelli le cadessero sul viso e le coprissero gli occhi, perché si sentiva ancora un po’ piagnucolosa e non voleva che Spike se ne accorgesse, perché avrebbe chiesto, dato che era fatto così, gli piaceva mettere le cose in parole, e lei non voleva ancora parlarne. Rimase sul bordo del letto, fissando i numeri rossi brillanti sullo schermo dell’orologio, e prese un lungo respiro, perché si stava comportando da stupida e aveva bisogno che il suo cervello si rimettesse sulla giusta strada.

Sapeva come fosse il pentimento, quel grande stravolgimento nel profondo, come se gli intestini mettessero in atto un’insurrezione contro gli altri organi interni, e quindi sapeva di non essere pentita di nulla. O almeno delle cose riguardanti Spike. E non poteva mentire a se stessa e dire che si era messa in quella situazione con un qualche genere di aspettativa romantica. Infatti, non aveva nessun tipo di aspettativa, perché non ci aveva pensato affatto, aveva solo seguito la corrente, spinta dalla polizia, la scuola, Giles, la caccia e un intero carico di lussuria, e nulla di tutto questo assomigliava vagamente a una decisone che avrebbe portato a UN FUTURO. Ed era facile ignorare tutto perché la sua vita era un unico grande motivo ricorrente, un polpettone di scuola- amici- caccia, e non poteva immaginare che le cose potessero essere diverse.

La maggior parte delle ragazze della sua età avevano un piano, e se non un piano vero e proprio, almeno una vaga idea che avrebbero avuto un piano un giorno. Scegliere una specializzazione. Avere una carriera. Avere bambini. Fare qualcosa, qualcosa di direzionato, avere una vita con uno scopo, un qualche genere di motivazione.

Buffy aveva uno scopo, naturalmente. Aveva uno scopo più della maggior parte delle persone. Ma il suo scopo non era qualcosa che riguardasse il futuro, era del tutto radicato nel momento presente. Impalettare vampiri. Cacciare demoni. Scongiurare apocalissi. Nuovi mostri ogni settimana. Combattere, combattere e combattere, tutto nel presente, e quindi un giorno perdere la battaglia, e finire il presente, e tutto senza muoversi in avanti di un centimetro. Non avrebbe avuto importanza in cosa si fosse specializzata, o quale tipo di carriera avesse pensato di poter volere, perché era tutto solo una simulazione. Era solo una ragazza in una bolla, una bolla temporale, e non importava quanto avrebbe corso e corso e corso, quanto sarebbe cresciuta e cambiata e cosa avrebbe pianificato, non si sarebbe mai mossa da dove si trovava in quel momento.

Sebbene dove si trovava ora, in quel preciso momento, non faceva davvero così schifo, così poteva anche smetterla di fare la Regina del Dramma. Almeno finché non avesse trovato il suo diadema.

Spike era scivolato dietro di lei, e stava tracciando delle linee sul suo braccio, come se stesse scrivendo qualcosa; lei lanciò una breve occhiata, giusto per essere sicura che lui non stesse scrivendo qualcosa di osceno con uno dei suoi stupidi Sharpie, quindi cadde di nuovo sulla schiena e lo guardò. Lui stava fissando il suo dito che si muoveva sul braccio, gli occhi semi- aperti.

“Mi odi ancora?” Lei buttò fuori la domanda prima di pensarci su.

A quello i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa, fissandosi dritti in quelli di lei, e lei sorrise perché quella era la sua risposta, ma lei voleva comunque sentire cosa lui aveva da dire, anche se in un primo momento non aveva avuto intenzione di chiedere, perché lui era un bugiardo che mentiva, anche se faceva schifo in questo, quindi qualunque cosa lui avesse detto sarebbe stato divertente, l’avrebbe fatta sentire meglio dopo tutti quei pensieri deprimenti, le avrebbe fatto nuovamente godere il PRESENTE, perché c’era qualcosa che doveva essere detto per cogliere l’attimo. Avrebbe detto che questo era stato il suo motto una volta, non è vero? Willow l’aveva chiamato diversamente. Cogli la carpa? Scalza Dio? (NdT: fa naturalmente riferimento al Carpe Diem, che Buffy non ricorda correttamente)

Spike aveva riportato in fretta lo sguardo sul braccio di lei, come se vi fosse scritta la risposta, un foglietto di appunti per il quiz di Buffy; le sue dita erano scese verso il polso di lei e lo avevano circondato provvisoriamente. “Non lo so,” disse alla fine, fissando le sue dita. “Dovrei, credo.” Cadde sulla schiena, lasciando andare il suo polso e facendosi passare il braccio sugli occhi. L’altra mano, che si trovava fra di loro, si insinuò fra le mani di lei e le dita si intrecciarono. “Strano, contorto e sbagliato, ecco com’è. Un vampiro del mio calibro che non brucia di odio per la buona e pura Cacciatrice. Uno zimbello, ecco quello che sarei, se una sola parola di questo saltasse fuori.” Strinse gentilmente la mano di lei.

Buffy fu a un passo dal dire qualcosa sul fatto che fosse lei a dover tenere nascosta la cosa, lei aveva una reputazione da difendere in quanto Prescelta, e lui era un disgustoso vampiro, ma la mano di lui fra le sue era confortante, la faceva sentire come se lui non pianificasse di andarsene, e lei non aveva intenzione di essere cattiva, non in quel momento, lì nel buio. Avrebbe potuto discutere con lui più tardi; al momento aveva ancora cinque minuti di pausa, e decise che poteva prendere una pausa anche dal combattere e dal discutere, smettere per un po’ di essere una Cacciatrice con il suo vampiro, e godersi semplicemente lo stare sdraiata con un uomo meraviglioso che aveva passato ore a farla sentire bellissima e desiderabile e che teneva la sua mano come un tesoro prezioso. Così, invece, strinse a sua volta la mano di lui e fissò il soffitto. “Io non ti odio più,” confessò tranquillamente, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.

Spike alzò lentamente il braccio dagli occhi – lei pensò che forse la stava guardando, c’era uno spazio ora, ma era troppo buio perché potesse esserne sicura. “Suona bizzarro,” disse lui alla fine.

"Già,” disse lei, spostando nuovamente lo sguardo al soffitto.

Rimasero sdraiati in silenzio, finché la sveglia suonò di nuovo.

________

Quando la suoneria ricominciò, Buffy allungò il braccio libero per armeggiare con l’orologio finché non riuscì a spegnerla di nuovo, tirando più vicino la mano di Spike mentre lo faceva. "Maledizione,” sospirò. "Non ho voglia di alzarmi”

Spike si fece più vicino,in modo che il suo inguine fosse proprio contro le loro mani intrecciate "Parla per te, pet. Io sono alzato da un po’!”

Solo per questo, Buffy si eccitò ancora, stringendo le dita intorno al suo membro, che era di nuovo pronto per l’azione. Oddio, recuperava davvero in fretta. Ridacchiò, per l’idea improvvisa di un bambolotto mobile di Spike, con il Potere dell’Erezione Bollente. Sicuramente meglio della Presa Kung- Fu. Al pensiero accentuò leggermente la sua mitica presa, ricompensata da un ringhio e un bacio febbrile, tutto lingue e umidità, e gemette a sua volta. Sicuramente sapevano come spingere i rispettivi pulsanti.

Spike cominciò a scivolare su di lei, e lei sarebbe stata perfettamente d’accordo, in teoria, ma i numeri rossi brillavano in modo accusatorio, giudicandoli dalla periferia del suo sguardo, quindi sospirò nuovamente. "Non possiamo, Spike. Dobbiamo pulire e finire il lavoro di spazzolatura.”

Spike si alzò sui gomiti, spingendo il pene contro la sua mano avida, la quale, doveva ammetterlo, stava comunicando qualcosa di completamente diverso dalle parole che erano uscite dalla sua bocca. I suoi occhi erano scuri e intensi. "Con pulire intendi una doccia? Perché io volentieri… strofinerei la tua schiena… se tu strofinassi la mia.” Si sdraiò di nuovo e prese il suo lobo in bocca. "E per ‘strofinare la tua schiena’ intendo ‘ coprirti di schiuma e fotterti contro le piastrelle’, per dirlo con un eufemismo, come il tipo di classe che sono.”

Buffy guardò l’orologio, facendo i calcoli. Dio, era difficile fare i conti mentalmente mentre Spike faceva quel rumore con la gola, ma poteva credere che fosse colpa sua, dato che era lei che glielo faceva fare. Aveva pensato che ciascuno di loro avrebbe fatto una doccia separata – visto che quando aveva puntato la sveglia l’aveva fatto con il chiaro intento di farsi mettere il più possibile in disordine nella camera degli ospiti di Giles, e lei non era stupida- e se loro avessero fatto la doccia insieme, avrebbero risparmiato del tempo, e Spike avrebbe potuto utilizzarlo per scoparla tutta insaponata contro le piastrelle, per non parlare del risparmio d’acqua, e questi erano conti sufficienti per lei. Guardò Spike in maniera provocante e qualunque cosa egli vide nei suoi occhi, fece sì che il suo membro sussultasse nella sua mano e imprecò duramente, e scesero insieme dal letto, muovendosi avvinghiati verso il bagno e dentro di esso, baciandosi e accarezzandosi mentre l’acqua si scaldava, e quando finalmente furono sotto lo spruzzo della doccia e Spike muoveva la schiuma sui suoi capezzoli bagnati, Buffy si sentì molto virtuosa, perché anche se non pensava che la California soffrisse di siccità in quel momento, era sicura di avere letto che ce ne fosse una da qualche parte negli Stati Uniti, o forse qualche altro paese con una A nel nome; e comunque era solo questione di tempo prima che la California soffrisse di nuovo per la siccità, e quindi non sarebbero stati tutti grati per l’acqua che Buffy Summers stava risparmiando?

Le aveva un Sacro Dovere dopo tutto. Salvare MOLTO il mondo

_______

Dovettero correre per raggiungere il centro prima dell’alba, perché come fu chiaro una volta che Buffy fu coperta di sapone, era molto difficile avere presa contro il muro, specialmente quando i piedi di Spike cominciarono a scivolare sul pavimento della doccia, così erano finiti sul pavimento. (Buffy aveva spento l’acqua mentre cadevano, perché dopotutto stava Salvando il Mondo), ma poi, ad ogni spinta, il corpo insaponato di Buffy era scivolato sul pavimento coperto di vapore, come se fosse stato sul ghiaccio – fortunatamente non altrettanto freddo- finché la sua testa sbatté dolorosamente contro il battiscopa e dovettero fermarsi per un momento, mentre sia lei che Spike si afferravano la testa per il dolore. Alla fine Spike aveva messo insieme un’impressionante sequela di parolacce inglesi e l’aveva fatta voltare sulle ginocchia, così che potesse sostenersi contro il muro con le mani, e aveva fatto scivolare le ginocchia fra quelle di lei in modo che i fianchi fossero dolorosamente aperti, ed era entrato in lei da dietro, con le mani che correvano febbrili sui suoi seni insaponati, e quello fu OH MIO DIO fantastico, e dovettero rallentare un po’ per assaporare meglio tutto, facendo dei piccoli aggiustamenti mentre sbattevano insieme per trovare gli angoli migliori. Spike aveva fatto scivolare le mani lungo il suo stomaco insaponato per sfiorare e toccare la sua clitoride mentre entrava e usciva da lei, e questo era stato extra- fantastico; era così calda e umida ed eccitata e piena di lui, che lui poté farla venire con la semplice pressione in quel punto, con piccoli picchi d’estasi che fluivano insieme come una collana di perle, come se lui avesse trovato un bottone per l’orgasmo (una bambola Super- Action- Buffy con il Pulsante- Orgasmo-Kung-fu); così lei non voleva che lui smettesse di farlo, per niente, mai, ma desiderava anche che lui avesse delle altre mani perché i suoi seni cominciavano a sentirsi freddi e soli, così lei indietreggiò contro di lui, sedendosi sul suo grembo, e prendendosi i seni con le mani, la schiuma che scorreva fra le sue dita, e Spike rise, ringhiò e disse cose molto sporche, e parlò a lungo di quanto fosse bella, calda, desiderabile e perfetta, e per una volta lei non si chiese se lui sarebbe mai stato zitto, e non si stavano più muovendo, o meglio, niente oltre le dita impegnate di lui e le mani di lei che stringevano e le sue labbra molto malvagie, da cui parole sconce scorrevano come miele, e il suo cazzo duro e grosso, in fondo dentro di lei, ma lui la portò con fare esperto a un altro orgasmo, duro e affilato come una lama, e lei aggiunse un po’ di energia extra da Cacciatrice agli spasmi gioiosi dei suoi muscoli più profondi, e lui venne in modo convulso, tremando contro di lei, e sussurrò il suo nome nelle sue scapole, le labbra che si muovevano silenziosamente su di lei, come se stessero rivelando un segreto alla sua spina dorsale.

Quindi terminarono di fare la doccia in un silenzio confortante, le mani che toccavano gentilmente i rispettivi punti doloranti e i lividi, entrambi ancora eccitati ma in modo pigro, soddisfatti per il momento, quindi asciugarono il pavimento e fecero un mucchio con gli asciugamani bagnati nella lavanderia, e fu quando Buffy cominciò a disfare il letto per aggiungere le lenzuola sporche alla lavatrice, che guardò di nuovo l’orologio e si fece prendere dal panico, gettandosi addosso dei vestiti e spingendo Spike fuori dalla porta.

Willow li stava aspettando, il cerchio di erbe e sabbia già preparato sul marciapiede, le braccia incrociate e il piede che tamburellava per l’irritazione, ma la sua faccia si ammorbidì quando vide i capelli umidi di Buffy- Buffy non era mai uscita di casa con i capelli bagnati da quando aveva dodici anni- e scosse la testa in una rassegnata presa in giro. "Ho capito,” la rimproverò gentilmente. "Il primo giorno delle vacanze invernali e ti sei dimenticata di puntare la sveglia. Vergogna, Buffy.”

Questo era del tutto falso, ma Buffy preferiva che Willow pensasse che era distratta ed irresponsabile, piuttosto che fosse il tipo di ragazza che lascia la sua migliore amica ad aspettare da sola in centro in una mattinata fredda, in cui non c’era scuola, in modo che lei potesse avere un’altra sveltina, così si limitò a fare un cenno,mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Si sentiva un po’ colpevole, ma solo in parte, perché Willow avrebbe sicuramente compreso se avesse saputo quanto il sesso fosse stato davvero super- fantastico. Se Willow fosse stata quella che faceva sesso super-fantastico per ore e ore e ore, Buffy avrebbe assolutamente perdonato LEI se fosse stata un pochino in ritardo ad un appuntamento, perché gli amici c’erano per questo, per lasciare che gli amici facessero molto sesso super-fantastico, e non giudicare cose come i ritardi, i capelli in disordine e la malvagità della persona con cui si faceva il suddetto sesso.

Spike stava occhieggiando nervosamente il cielo che si stava illuminando, così Buffy ripercorse la sua lista mentale delle cose che dovevano ripulire. "Penso che oggi potremmo cominciare con l’insegna della chiesa,” decise. "Sono abbastanza sicura che questa sera ci sia il Bingo.” Willow fece un cenno affermativo e cominciò gli ultimi preparativi.

Spike scrollò le spalle e si accese una sigaretta. "Come vuoi,” borbottò. Diede un’occhiata all’insegna della chiesa, e tossì un po’ per il fumo, imprecando con amarezza.

Buffy guardò, aggrottando la fronte. Il simbolo che Spike aveva dipinto con lo spray in mezzo al nome della chiesa, spiccava vivido e rosso. Aveva un aspetto vagamente fallico, cosa che non la sorprese per nulla. Il testo all’ingresso era cambiato dal giorno precedente (era stato qualcosa sul fatto di onorare Dio, che era ovviamente opera malvagia di Spike, perché la grafia [ Honouring invece di honoring, la cosa non è traducibile in italiano] poteva essere quella inglese, o malvagia, una delle due) e le richiese qualche secondo per essere decifrato.

PROVATE LE NOSTRE DOMENICHE, SONO MIGLIORI CHE DA DAIRY QUEENS (Gioco di parole tra Domenica (SUNDAY) e i gelati (SUNDAE) , quindi traducibile con “provate i nostri gelati”)

Spike stava guardando l’insegna con aria inorridita. Buffy gli diede uno sguardo divertito "Cosa c’è, è troppo sciocco per te?” scherzò. "Lo sai che è una chiesa.”

"Non me ne importa un accidente di quanto sono stupidi,” rispose Spike. "Hanno bisogno di un dannato correttore di bozze. Pensi che io sia cattivo, ma non affliggerei mai la popolazione di Sunnydale con QUESTA mostruosità grammaticale e sintattica.” Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, chiaramente agitato da quell’insulto alla sua fine sensibilità.

Buffy fece una smorfia verso di lui. "Siamo qui per pulire il tuo casino, non per fare un servizio di correzione editoriale.”

Spike brillò oscuramente, prendendo una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta, e Willow li avvisò, e Buffy guardò la tenda mentre scendeva, andando a nascondere l’insegna dalla vista. Spike sospirò di sollievo e cominciò a tastarsi come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Buffy si fece avanti, perché se c’era una ricerca da fare tastando, voleva farne parte. Lui trovò quello che cercava prima che lei potesse raggiungerlo, una piccola borsa di plastica in una delle dozzine di tasche che erano nella fodera dello spolverino, la guardò con soddisfazione, prima di farla scivolare in una della tasche principali, e così Buffy rimase lì in piedi, senza una giustificazione per le sue mani che prudevano.

Willow si mosse per raggiungerli, facendo scivolare la borsa con gli ingredienti magici sulla spalla. "Forse vorrete agganciare l’ultimo lato della tenda e farlo passare sul retro dell’insegna, perché non è abbastanza alta per fermare da sola la luce del sole, e credo che l’angolo diventerà un po’ pericoloso alle nove circa.” Strizzò gli occhi verso l’orizzonte. "E penso che tu abbia circa un minuto per entrare.” Spinse Spike come se fosse un galletto recalcitrante; lui borbottò un grazie in tono sardonico ed entrò.

Buffy abbracciò Willow velocemente. "Sono spiacente che ti abbiamo fatto aspettare.”

Willow l’abbracciò a sua volta. "Nessun problema. So che non stai…. Dormendo abbastanza ultimamente, e capisco se hai bisogno, ehm, di avere tutto il riposo che vuoi. Che ti serve.” Sollevò un sopracciglio. "IL SONNO è davvero molto importante per il benessere fisico e psicologico, e una cosa naturale a cui adulti consenzienti indulgono.”

"Uh, già. Me lo ricordo dal corso di Salute del primo anno. O forse anche dalla scuola materna.”

"Fintanto che ti assicuri di praticare Sonno Sicuro. Perché lo fai, non è vero?” La faccia di Willow era genuinamente preoccupata.

“… Cerco di dormire sui cuscini piuttosto che sul ciglio di un vulcano attivo,” rispose Buffy cautamente, chiedendosi dove diavolo Willow volesse andare a parare con quelle parole.

Willow roteò gli occhi, in imbarazzo. "Già, immagino, ehm, di stare dicendo cose strane adesso. Solo, sai, sono eccitata per, um, il sonno altrui. Comunque, ti ho preso un Moccaccino all’Espresso Pump, ma probabilmente è diventato un po’ freddo. Ti serve qualcos’altro?”

"Penso che siamo a posto per ora. Mi occuperò di quel lato della tenda ed entrerò per godermi lo spettacolo.” Scorse l’orologio. "Il meglio di Sunnydale sarà qui tra poco. Ma che gioia.”

"Ok, allora tornerò per le undici per aiutarvi con la tenda.” Willow indietreggiò un poco. "Opinione da amica. Come ti sembro?”

Buffy diligentemente osservò Willow. “ Bene, stai benissimo, ma lo sai già.” Willow fece una smorfia. “Ok, per dirti qualcosa di più dovrei sapere qual è l’occasione.”

"Caffè con Riley. Ci vedremo tra un paio di ore, per cui ho il tempo per cambiarmi se ritieni che sia necessario.”

"Stiamo parlando di un caffè-appuntamento? O di un caffè-tra-amici-che- testano- le-acque?” Buffy aggrottò la fronte. "Perché penso che tu abbia mancato l’obbiettivo per un caffè-appuntamento. Il golfino.. “

"Più che altro un caffè-non-stiamo-per-niente-uscendo-insieme.” Willow quasi non riusciva a guardare Buffy negli occhi.

“Oh.” Buffy si avvicinò e diede a Willow un altro abbraccio, un grande abbraccio di pre-consolazione. "Di già? Quel ragazzo se ne farà un complesso, donne bellissime che lo buttano a calci in strada in questo modo.”

“Già.” Willow abbassò la testa, quindi la rialzò, con la mascella serrata, e spinse via i capelli dal viso. "Solo… Stavo pensando e ho deciso che voglio quello che hai tu.”

Buffy gelò. "Quello che ho?” _Vuole Spike? Un momento, lei non sa di Spike, o lo sa?_

Willow ansimò, con gli occhi sgranati. "Oh! Non quello che hai, quello che vuoi. Voglio quello che vuoi tu.” Rimase in silenzio, guardando pensosamente in direzione dell’alba.

Buffy annuì, ma questo non la fece sentire meglio, perché quello che VOLEVA era sempre Spike, e lei davvero sperava che Willow non volesse Spike a sua volta, perché aveva sempre saputo che si sarebbe fatta da parte se lei e la sua migliore amica avessero avuto una cotta per lo stesso uomo, questa era stata la Regola della Migliore Amica fin dai tempi dell’asilo, quando lei e la sua migliore amica di allora Alyssa si erano prese entrambe una cotta per un alunno di prima elementare (Michael? Myron? Un nome con la M), ma lei non voleva davvero farsi da parte e lasciare che Willow avesse Spike, sebbene anche lei meritasse davvero del sesso super-fantastico, perché Spike era il SUO vampiro, era SUO, SUO, SUO… Buffy respirò per calmarsi. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Willow finisse di spiegare. Aspettò.

Willow alla fine fece un sospiro meditativo. "Io… Io non lo so. Sono davvero confusa in questo momento. Non voglio avere un ragazzo carino per ammazzare la noia. Mi piace Riley, ok, ma non ci sono abbastanza scintille con lui, e ho deciso che merito… qualcosa di più.” Guardò Buffy, e i suoi occhi erano pieni di tormento, ma al di sotto c’era una forte decisione "Voglio un grande amore, un amore epico, qualcuno che si faccia strada nel mio cuore quando non sto guardando, e vi semini un intero giardino. Qualcuno che mi faccia diventare, be', più ME STESSA, solo con la sua presenza.” Sorrise Ironicamente. "Voglio essere stupida e avventata e coraggiosa, invece di saggia e noiosa e timida. Voglio la MAGIA.” Guardò di nuovo verso l’orizzonte, e sembrava che volesse dire qualcos’altro, ma diede un’occhiata laterale verso Buffy e rimase in silenzio, con le labbra chiuse strettamente.

Buffy di nuovo la prese gentilmente fra le braccia. "Certo, è quello che meriti. Meriti la magia.“ _Solo non con Spike, per favore._

Willow la strinse a sua volta. "La meritiamo entrambe.”

Buffy attese quella che sperava fosse un’adeguata quantità di tempo, prima di chiedere con studiata nonchalance. "Quindi, hai già qualcuno in mente?”

Willow sospirò, guardando di nuovo altrove. "Forse. Non lo so. Ci sono… Ci sono davvero scintille, e magia, e qualcosa di davvero, davvero speciale, credo. Ma è anche… complicato”

"Quindi, che è il fortunato?” Buffy mantenne la voce leggera. _Non Spike, non Spike, non Spike…_

"Non è… Qualcuno che conosci.” Willow fissò la chiusura della borsa, evitando lo sguardo di Buffy. "Ed è… non sono sicura. Ci siamo incontrati solo ieri. Io solo… MA, c’è stata un scintilla, una vera scintilla, grande, luminosa ed elettrica, e io…” Scrollò le spalle. “Quando l’ho capito, e non sapevo cosa fare, ho chiesto a me stessa ‘cosa farebbe Buffy?’ e ho pensato, bene, Buffy si butterebbe a piè pari, non sarebbe spaventata, e coglierebbe l’occasione, anche se… anche se fosse un po’ strano. Inaspettato. Tipo una cosa campata in aria. Ma, lo sai. _Carpe diem._ ”

Ecco il modo in cui Willow diceva. Buffy l’aveva archiviato, sperando di poterlo ricordare, perché era sicuramente una frase utile, anche se sembrava che parlasse di pesce. "Ok, Wills, sei stata supercriptica adesso, ma… sì, capisco.” Buffy abbracciò di nuovo Willow, per metà perché Willow sembrava così carina, persa e confusa, e metà perché era abbastanza sicura che di chiunque Willow stava parlando, non era assolutamente Spike e questo era assolutamente un bene. "Non devi dirmi niente altro. Va bene se vuoi mantenerlo segreto finché non sarai sicura. Quando sarai pronta a presentarci, fammelo sapere, ok? Prometto che non sarò troppo inquietante.” Aggrottò la fronte in direzione della tenda _Parlando di cose inquietanti…_ "Potresti volere presentarci, sai, un po’ alla volta. Introdurli nel Regno degli Scoobies gradualmente”

"Come per bollire un’aragosta,” concordò Willow. "Anche se, sai, non ho mai bollito un’aragosta viva. È davvero inquietante e disgustoso.”

"QUINDI” Buffy fece un passo indietro, asciugandosi una piccola lacrima. "Una rottura-non-stiamo-davvero-uscendo, uh?” Studiò l'abbigliamento di Willow, quindi si avvicinò e slacciò un bottone della camicetta, abbassando il golfino a strisce colorate. ”Hai la giusta quantità di gambe, le calze mostrano il giusto ma non suggeriscono niente di più, la gonna ha una buona lunghezza-moderna-ma-non-volgare, ma hai bisogno di un po’ di seno qui sopra. Deve vedere cosa si sta perdendo. Solo un po’. Se avessi avuto intenzione che lui si godesse la mercanzia un giorno, avresti avuto bisogno di una camicetta del tutto diversa.” Le diede un’altra controllata. ”E prendi il mio lip-gloss dalla borsa. Non il Berry Blush, ti serve il Pink Rhapsody con il tuo colore di capelli. Vuoi sembrare come se davvero meritassi di essere baciata, ma tragicamente le tue labbra fossero NON SUL MENU, e lui dovrà accontentarsi di succhiare il suo cappuccino solitario.”

"Va bene” Obbedientemente Willow scavò nella borsa di Buffy, e lasciò che Buffy le picchiettasse il gloss sulle labbra. "Così, andiamo al Bronze stasera?”

Buffy sogghignò, "Ci puoi scommettere. Devi raccontarmi come è andata, Spezzacuori.”

Willow le diede un entusiastico due-pollici-in-su, andando con un ghigno gioioso a scaricare spietatamente Riley, e Buffy la salutò, prendendo il Mocaccino freddo dalla panchina su cui Willow l’aveva appoggiato, ed entrando nella tenda.

Spike era appoggiato all’insegna con aria imbronciata, fumando. Le diede un’occhiata infastidita quando entrò. "Ci hai messo un bel po’,” si lamentò, gettando la fine della sigaretta nel letto di fiori leggermente rovinato che circondava la base dell’insegna, che era stata spogliata della sua scritta offensiva, le lettere che giacevano nell’erba.

"Willow aveva bisogno di me” Lei scrollò le spalle, mettendo la sua bevanda nel porta bicchieri della sua sedia, quindi sorrise dolcemente a Spike. "Avevi bisogno di me per qualcosa?”

Lui andò verso di lei, la mascella stretta. "Avevo delle idee”

Buffy fece scivolare le mani fra i suoi capelli "E queste idee… erano CATTIVE idee?”

La sua mascella si contrasse. "Erano buone idee. Idee fantastiche.” Lui fece scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans di lei. "Ma comprendevano il fatto che tu fossi una cattiva, cattiva ragazza, quindi…”

“Mmm” Buffy strofinò il suo corpo contro quello di lui. "Mi dovrai dire di queste… idee” Gli diede un veloce buffetto sulla guancia. "COMUNQUE, prima andrò ad attaccare il lato rimanente della tenda, perché altrimenti tu correresti il pericolo di diventare un grande mucchio di polvere alle nove in punto, e quindi chi potrebbe apprezzare quale cattiva ragazza io sia?”

Lui la baciò, in modo affamato, e lei lo baciò a sua volta, pensando a quello che Willow aveva detto, perché questo, tutto questo, tutto di Spike, era assolutamente epico, e Willow aveva ragione. Buffy si era buttata a piè pari, senza guardarsi indietro, senza ripensamenti. _Carpe diem._ Bene, Buffy era intenzionata a _carpe_ il maledetto _diem_ , come una Dannata Amazzone. (O a _diem_ il _carpe_ , perché non era davvero sicura di quale parola fosse il verbo).

A meno che Willow non stesse alimentando il suo cattivo Latino fin dall’inizio, come un suo scherzo privato, e _carpe diem_ non volesse davvero dire qualcosa riguardo ai pesci, caso in cui Buffy avrebbe continuato a cogliere l’attimo (e Spike) in inglese. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto controllare con Giles.

Ci fu uno schiarimento-di-gola aggressivo alle sue spalle, e Buffy staccò con riluttanza le sue labbra da quelle di Spike, il quale emise un ringhio contrariato. L’agente Lin stava all’entrata della tenda, fissandoli, un secchio di accessori per la pulizia nelle sue mani; l’agente Michaels era dietro di lui, con uno sguardo omicida e un dono ben impacchettato fra le mani.

Wow, non aveva nemmeno sentito la macchina della polizia. DAVVERO epico.

Un regalo di Natale impacchettato. Questa sì che era arroganza. Buffy socchiuse gli occhi in direzione dell’agente Michaels e si accoccolò contro Spike. Lui la guardò sospettosamente, ma non si fece sfuggire l’occasione di dare una palpatina, incurvando le mani intorno al sedere di lei. “Spero che ti non sia troppo stanco per pulire, tesoro,” Buffy fece le fusa, tracciando dei motivi sul davanti della sua maglietta. "Puoi aiutarmi a sedermi? Ho qualche problema a camminare. A causa di tutto quel DOLCE DOLCE FARE L’AMORE.”

“ Davvero, amore?” Spike le diede un’occhiata di traverso, che diceva che lui sapeva esattamente cosa lei stesse facendo, ma non gli importava un accidente del suo spettacolo di gelosia ( _Finta gelosia!_ Buffy cercò di auto convincersi, ma sospirò, perché era assolutamente, al cento-per-cento, vera gelosia, lei doveva solamente accettarlo prima che la distruggesse) e sollecitamente la aiutò a raggiungere la sedia da campo. "Hai bisogno di un cuscino per il tuo povero, tenero posteriore?” Lui la guardò con quella che lei avrebbe giurato fosse pura adorazione – quando aveva imparato a recitare?- e le baciò le dita con tenerezza, inginocchiandosi fra le sue gambe. Da sopra le sue spalle lei vide l’agente Lin appoggiare in modo casuale la scatola degli attrezzi con un sospiro irritato, uscendo dalla tenda; Michaels era ancora là, gli occhi sfocati in modo che Buffy sospettò che stesse rivedendo la scena che si svolgeva di fronte a lei, con se stessa nel ruolo principale

Buffy si sedette con esitazione. "Forse sì,” fece. "Credo di avere dolore in muscoli che non pensavo nemmeno di avere, almeno finchè non ho dovuto usarli per tutte quelle interessanti posizioni che abbiamo provato quando siamo stati svegli facendo sesso bollente PER TUTTA LA NOTTE”

Gli occhi di Spike si accesero di riso e lussuria. "Qui, gattina. Permettimi.” Uscì dallo spolverino e si tolse la camicia rossa (Michaels boccheggiò avidamente) piegandola in un quadrato spesso. "Alzati, mia piccola créme Brulée.” Mise il cuscino improvvisato tra le gambe di lei, facendo scorrere con sicurezza il pollice lungo la cucitura dei Jeans nel frattempo, dando infine un colpo deciso mentre tirava fuori le sua mani malvagie. Buffy boccheggiò. Anche Michaels boccheggiò, e Buffy la guardò. Spike si alzò avvicinandosi per sussurrare, "Sono intrigato da queste interessanti posizioni sessuali con cui, apparentemente, ti ho fatto male, Buffy,” La sua voce era rauca. "Devi solo mettermi al corrente”

"Oh, lo farò,” Promise Buffy con un sorriso. "Adesso va a pulire”

Spike le baciò la fronte mostrando tenerezza e si voltò. L’agente Michaels lo guardava come se fosse fatto interamente di fantastica cioccolata europea, agendo come se Buffy non fosse nemmeno lì; Buffy pensò che avrebbe potuto vederla sbavare. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che la scema sarebbe stata scoraggiata da Spike che faceva il romantico con qualcun’altra proprio di fronte a lei. Si sistemò per guardare con fare imperioso mentre Michaels faceva notare alcuni attrezzi per pulire nel secchio, e quindi porgeva con fare timido il suo dono a Spike. Lui la ringraziò gentilmente – il tutto sembrò adeguatamente impersonale a Buffy, nessun baciamano o sguardo malizioso, ma Michaels arrossì come se l’avesse trattata come Casanova – e doverosamente aprì la carta, mostrando una sciarpa fatta a maglia, rossa con fiocchi stravaganti.

Spike la guardò per un attimo, quindi guardò Buffy, il volto illeggibile, quindi sorrise gentilmente a Michaels, mormorando alcune parole prima di ripiegare la sciarpa con attenzione e metterla sullo spolverino abbandonato, Michaels parve per un attimo delusa, quindi gettò verso Buffy uno sguardo carico di veleno e uscì dalla tenda.

Buffy guardò piattamente Spike mentre tirava fuori gli attrezzi dal secchio. "Sai che l’ha fatta a mano,” disse in tono indifferente. "In quattro giorni.”

Spike scrollò le spalle, senza guardarla "Sì,” ammise con voce tranquilla.

Buffy avrebbe potuto dire molto altro, parole cattive, accuse, recriminazioni, ma invece si limitò a sospirare. "Lasciami appendere quel lato della tenda.” Passò di fianco a Spike; gli occhi di lui la seguirono con cautela.

"Non vuoi farmi una ramanzina, Cacciatrice? Dirmi che mascalzone sono?”

Lei cominciò ad appendere la parete. "E cosa dovrei dirti? Non credo che tu ti sia fatto un favore, provocandola. So che tu non ha nessuna coscienza, ma io ce l’ho. Mi dispiace un po’ per lei.” Si girò e lo trafisse con lo sguardo. "Ma dovrà imparare a convivere con la delusione, perché io non divido.”

Spike sembrò sul punto di aprire la bocca e discutere sulla cosa della coscienza, ma questo lo zittì. Guardò a terra, quindi di nuovo verso di lei, con gli occhi che bruciavano. “Nemmeno io divido, Cacciatrice," disse con voce bassa e dura.

Buffy poteva sentire che qualcosa di brutto stava per uscire dalla sua bocca – qualcosa su Angel e Drusilla, qualcosa di cattivo e crudele, che avrebbe ferito lei tanto quanto lui- ma riuscì a ricacciarlo indietro, perché davvero non era giusto, non per lui o per se stessa, e ripensò a quella mattina, alla mano di lui fra le sue, gentile e fredda, e respirò profondamente. _Premi il bottone di stop_ , pensò con decisione, e lasciò andare il lato della tenda, lasciandolo dondolare, si voltò e andò verso Spike, abbracciandolo con furia. "Mi dispiace,” mormorò nel suo petto quando le braccia di lui si alzarono intorno a lei. "Mi dispiace.” Anche se non sapeva per cosa si stava scusando, o anche se fossero davvero delle scuse; solo sembrava la cosa giusta da dire.

“Già,” disse lui piano, talmente piano che lei poté a malapena sentirlo. "Dispiace anche a me.”

Buffy tirò su col naso e indietreggiò, colpendo Spike al petto con il pugno, ma non forte, solo per sottolineare il punto. "Come se avessi tempo da perdere con un altro stupido ragazzo. Non dormirei più.”

"Quindi.. sono il tuo ragazzo,” disse Spike con disinvoltura.

"Penso,” disse Buffy dentro la sua maglietta. “Una specie.”

“Huh!”

Buffy lo colpì di nuovo. "Non essere troppo pieno di te stesso, amico.”

"Non me lo sognerei mai, pet.”

“Ora pulisci. Io salverò il tuo sedere pallido dal sole.” Passò una mano sul detto sedere mentre si allontanava. Spike la guardò con occhi annebbiati dal desiderio; lei si voltò e cominciò ad agganciare il resto della parete della tenda. Dietro di lei sentì il rumore di spazzolamento. "Quindi, cosa significa quel simbolo? Stavi facendo un qualche tipo di rito?” Finì di agganciare e tirò il telo in modo che non ci fossero spiragli. "Pensavo che non facessi quel tipo di cose”

Spike ghignò verso di lei. "Sembra una cosa rituale, non è vero?” Si concentrò per un attimo sullo spazzolamento. "A cosa pensi che assomigli?”

Buffy si avvicinò e guardò sopra le sue spalle. Il disegno aveva il simbolo dell’infinito alla base, quindi una linea verticale con due linee di traverso, quella in alto più corta. "Potrebbe essere perché comincio a sapere come funziona la tua mente, che è piuttosto disgustosa, ma sembra un pene”, disse alla fine. "Solo con delle spine.” (non c’era qualche animale carino che aveva il pene spinoso? Oh, sì, i gatti. Non sapeva come mai ne fosse a conoscenza, ma apparentemente qualcuno le avesse dato quella traumatica notizia a un certo punto. Probabilmente la stessa anima pia che le aveva detto delle malattie veneree contratte dalle cimici da letto.)

"Già, è quello che ho pensato anche io.” Spike strofinò con forza un poco di vernice depositata sulle lettere di plastica, quindi si chinò per prendere uno straccio e la lattina del solvente. "Speravo che l’avrebbero preso per l’uccello peloso di Satana.”

"EW, Spike. Solo ew!”

"Non è davvero un uccello, comunque.” Spike la guardò di sguincio, i denti in vista mentre strofinava la vernice. "Sono un buon disegnatore, come puoi ricordare. Se avessi voluto disegnare un pene su quest’insegna, sarebbe stato dannatamente somigliante a un pene. Diavolo, se avessi usato il mio come modello, avrebbe incrementato le presenze alla messa.” Sbirciò con presunzione verso Buffy. Sì, era un po’ pieno di sé in quel momento. Comunque lei pensava che avesse guadagnato un po’ di fiducia in se stesso, dopo tutti quegli orgasmi, e il suo pene era davvero molto bello. Lei avrebbe potuto davvero frequentare la Prima Chiesa del Pene di Spike, passare un po’ di tempo in ginocchio, e WOW il suo cervello stava andando in direzioni pazze adesso.

"Quindi, cos'è?”

"Il simbolo alchemico dello zolfo,” disse Spike orgogliosamente. "Ci sono un paio di varianti, certo, ma quessto ha le palle alla base, così sembra un po' più indecente.” Alzò il sopracciglio con sfacciataggine.

"Così è questo?” Buffy si accigliò a quanto era rimasto del simbolo. "Pensavo fosse qualcosa, sai, di malvagio.”

"Già, questo era il punto. Rendere la gente arrabbiata e infastidita al pensiero del Satanismo in mezzo a loro, quando in realtà è solo chimica. Quando poi l'avessero scoperto, si sarebbero sentiti stupidi.” Spazzolò con attenzione la vernice. "Cosa che sono. O ineducati, che è anche peggio.”

"Huh!“ Buffy inclinò la testa da una parte. "Potrebbe essere un modo di vederla, davvero.”

Spike la guardò. "Tu ci hai visto un pene spinoso. Non puoi ritirare la tua prima impressione.” Si voltò verso il suo lavoro. "Sapevo che avevi una mente sporca, Cacciatrice. Sempre a pensare pensieri impuri.”

Questo era vero, ma lei protestò comunque. "Io non ho una mente sporca. Penso un sacco di cose non- sporche.” _Solo non di recente._

"Certo che lo fai,” disse lui in tono rassicurante. "Perchè non ti siedi, amore? Questo pare richiedere un po'di fatica.”

Buffy sospirò e si sedette, scuotendo a camicia rossa di Spike e gettandola sopra la sciarpa, in modo da non vederla. Il suo mocaccino era freddo come il ghiaccio, ma aveva ancora i pilastri gemelli del cioccolato e della caffeina che lo rendevano degno di essere bevuto.Spike aveva smesso di spazzolare e stava giochereellando con la borsa di plastica, piegandosi per radunare le lettere sparpagliate. "Che stai facendo?” chiese lei in tono sospettoso

"Il solvente deve agire per un po' per sciogliere la vernice. Pensavo di sistemare questo nel frattempo.” La borsa di plastica rivelò contenere altre lettere, una grande quantità, che fece sì che Buffy si chiedesse quanto spesso Spike avesse "sistemato” l'insegna di una chiesa. Spike fischiettò allegramente, un motivo che Buffy pensò di riconoscere da tempo prima durante la settimana, e cominciò a sistemare le lettere nelle scanalature dell'insegna.

"Non scrivere niente di volgare” ordinò Buffy. "Questa è una chiesa.”

"Lungi da me,” disse Spike in tono spensierato.

Buffy sospirò e bevve un altro poco di mocaccino, ammirando il sedere di Spike mentre lui lavorava. Alla fine lui terminò il suo compito e fece un passo di lato con un sospiro.

"Ecco, Cacciatrice.”

Buffy guardò l'insegna.

NATALE VIENE UNA VOLTA ALL'ANNO. VOI QUANTO SPESSO VENITE?

La bocca di Buffy si spalancò. "Spike. Non puoi mettere quello sull'insegna.”

Spike simulò uno sguardo confuso. "Cosa? Solo un semplice promemoria alla congregazione del fatto che dovrebbero partecipare alla messa su base settimanale, non solo alla bella funzione di Natale.”

"Cambialo.” Buffy poteva quasi sentire la sua faccia diventare rossa. Spike scrollò le spalle e si mise di nuovo di fronte all'insegna.

Pochi minuti dopo fece un passo indietro, guardando giudiziosamente l'insegna. "Meglio così, Cacciatrice?”

NON POTETE ENTRARE IN PARADISO SENZA CHE GESU' ENTRI IN VOI (il verbo _to enter_ significa sia entrare che penetrare.)

Buffy tossì sul sorso di caffè. "Oh, Spike, VOLGARE!”

"Cacciatrice, questa è una semplice dichiarazione di un fatto religioso. Una persona deve aprire la propria anima a Gesù, venire colmato dallo Spirito Santo, per poter ottenere la salvezza. Dovresti davvero studiare il catechismo.” Spike si appoggiò all'insegna e le rivolse uno sguardo malvagio e caldo. "Naturalmente, dalle cose che dicevi la notte scorsa, ho l'impressione che... anche il mio ENTRARE in te sia stato una sorta di esperienza religiosa...”

"Oddio...”

"Oh, sì, questo ne era parte.” Spike risucchiò le guance, dandole uno sguardo appassionato e saputo.

"No. Soltanto, NO...”

Spike fece spallucce e tirò via le lettere, ricominciando da capo.

"Questa dovrebbe cadere a proposito,” disse alla fine, facendo un passo di lato in modo che lei potesse vedere.

STARE A LETTO GRIDANDO "OH DIO” NON SOSTITUISCE L'ANDARE IN CHIESA

Spike la occhieggiò giudiziosamente. "Questo è un peccato. La scorsa notte avresti potuto avere crediti per un paio di anni.”

Buffy si mise la faccia fra le mani. "Oddio.”

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che anche sedere in una sedia da campeggio dicendo 'Oddio' non sostiuisca l'andare in chiesa...”

"Mettilo a posto.”

Il successivo tentativo di Spike fu: INGINOCCHIARSI MOLTO TI MANTIENE IN UNA BUONA POSIZIONE, che fece pensare a Buffy alla Prima Chiesa del Pene di Spike, e fece fatica a non spingerlo contro il cartello e cominciare la sua adorazione-sulle-ginocchia, perché, anche se lui era completamente irritante, la stava anche facendo ridere contro il suo volere, e c'era qualcosa nel suo modo sfacciato di scherzare che era incredibilmente eccitante, ma lei era sicura al novantanove per cento che fare un servizietto a un vampiro contro il cartello di una chiesa fosse in una speciale categoria di peccato mortale, e, benché non fosse credente, non pensava fosse saggio correre un rischio del genere.

"Non potresti soltanto, non so, mettere un versetto della Bibbia o qualcosa del genere?” disse in tono disperato.

Spike scosse le spalle con fare amabile. "Va bene. Re Giacomo può funzionare secondo te?”

"Certamente,” gemette Buffy, agitando la mano verso di lui.

Pochi istanti dopo lui fece un passo indietro orgogliosamente. "Eccoci qua. Avevo posto per due.”

Buffy dette un'occhiata alla scritta.

NELLA TUA MANO DESTRA CI SONO INFINITI PIACERI SALMO 16:11

QUALUNQUE COSA LA TUA MANO TROVI DA FARE, FALLA CON TUTTA LA TUA FORZA ECCLESIASTE 9-10

Spike si appoggò senza fretta contro l'insegna e in modo deliberato fece scivolare la sua mano destra sul petto e giù per lo stomaco per prendersi platealmente a coppa l'inguine.

Buffy si lanciò fuori dalla sedia, le mani alzate per prendere a pugni Spike, ma lui catturò le sua braccia e se le spinse attorno al collo, e lei finì col baciarlo furiosamente, spingendolo contro l'insegna. Lui la baciò a sua volta, ridendo, e e lei amò la sensazione di lui che rideva contro le sue labbra così lo baciò ancora, finchè non risero entrambi con una risata isterica, con le braccia intrecciate che li mantenevano in piedi. Quando finalmente si calmarono, Buffy alzò la testa e lo guardò.

Lui ricambiò lo sguardo con atteggiamento innocente. "Cosa c'è? Non è colpa mia se hai una mente maliziosa”

"Come fai a conoscere la Bibbia abbastanza bene da scegliere i passi che suonano sporchi?” sbuffò lei.

Spike scrollò le spalle. "Andavo in Chiesa quando ero umano. La Chiesa d'Inghilterra, certo. È stato molto tempo fa, ma ho avuto un buon indottrinamento religioso.” Le sue mani corsero lungo la schiena di lei. "Anche dopo che sono diventato un vampiro, ho letto la Bibbia di quando in quando, per i passi sconci.”

Buffy rise. "La Bibbia non ha 'passi sconci.'”

Spike inarcò le sopracciglia. "Ha ogni tipo di passo sconcio. Sesso, violenza e spargimenti di sangue.”

"Sei un bugiardo.”

Spike la guardò a lungo, quindi si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, chinandosi a baciarle la mano. "Chi è colei che appare come la mattina, bella come la luna, luminosa come il sole e spaventosa come un esercito con gli stendardi?”

Buffy guardò verso di lui con incredulità. "Cos'è questo? Shakespeare?”

“La Bibbia, amore. Il Canto di Salomone.” Le fece girare la mano e premette le labbra su suo polso. "Silenzio ora, gattina. Ascolta per un momento.” Prese un profondo respiro, poi alzò lo sguardo su di lei, con occhi scuri ed intensi. "Come sei bella, mio amore. Come sei bella.” Alzò una mano per prendere una ciocca dei capelli di lei, facendolo scendere sul suo petto. “ Gli occhi tuoi sono colombe, dietro il tuo velo. Le tue chiome sono come un gregge di capre, che scendono dal monte Gàlaad.” Fece scorrere le dita sulle labbra di lei. Queste si separarono inconsciamente, e lui fece scivolare un dito tra di esse; lei lo catturò inconsciamente fra i suoi denti e lui sussultò. "I tuoi denti come un gregge di pecore tosate, che risalgono dal bagno; tutte hanno gemelli, nessuna di loro è senza figli.” Fece uscire il dito umido, tracciando un sentiero attraverso le sue labbra, sulla guancia fino al sopracciglio. "Come nastro di porpora le tue labbra, la tua bocca è piena di fascino; come spicchio di melagrana è la tua tempia dietro il tuo velo. "La sua mano percorse nuovamente il viso di lei, scendendo fino alla gola. "Il tuo collo è come la torre di Davide,  
costruita a strati. Mille scudi vi sono appesi, tutte armature di eroi." La sua mano continuò a muoversi petto di lei, e all'improvviso lui fu in piedi, con entrambe le mani che coprivano i suoi seni, e lei cadde contro l'insegna, la testa all'indietro, e lui la guardò adorante. "I tuoi seni sono come due cerbiatti, gemelli di una gazzella, che pascolano tra i gigli.“ Fece scorrere una mano sul suo stomaco, afferrando il suo monte (di Venere) attraverso i Jeans e stringendo gentilmente. "Prima che spiri la brezza del giorno e si allunghino le ombre, me ne andrò sul monte della mirra e sul colle dell'incenso. Tutta bella sei tu, amata mia, e in te non vi è difetto.”

Si abbassò e la baciò, e lei lo baciò a sua volta con la mente annebbiata, perchè c'era qualcosa nella sua voce, nel modo in cui aveva intonato i versi con fervore, che era più sexy di tutti i discorsi sporchi con cui l'aveva sedotta, e sperava che lui potesse soltanto farla sdraiare nell'erba e portarle una montagna di mirra, poiché si sentiva fragrante e bella e completamente romantica.

Poi aggrottò la fronte, confusa. "Hai appena paragonato i miei denti a una pecora?”

Lui la baciò dietro un orecchio. "È una similitudine, amore. Di un tempo in cui un gregge di pecore significava ricchezza, stabilità e fecondità. Come le perle e i diamanti ai nostri giorni”.

"Oh,” disse lei, spostando la testa di lato in modo che potesse baciarla ancora. "Non posso credere che tu mi stia seducendo con la Bibbia.”

“Mmmm,” Mormorò lui sul suo collo. "Posso sedurti con la Bibbia ancora.”

"Okay,” replicò lei sottovoce.

Spike si piegò e le baciò il petto, proprio sopra il cuore. "Ponimi come un sigillo sul tuo cuore, come un sigillo sul tuo braccio; poiché l'amore è forte come la morte; la gelosia è crudele come la tomba; le braci sono braci di un fuoco con una fiamma bruciante. L'acqua non può spegnere l'amore, né la marea può sommergerlo; se un uomo desse tutte le sostanze della sua casa per amore, esso sarebbe del tutto condannato.”

Le sue mani corsero per tutto il corpo di lei, mentre parlava, le dita di una mano scesero nei jeans, mentre l'altra pizzicava e stringeva i capezzoli, e lei sussultò e sospirò e tremò e si contorse, e poi avvertì il suo ghigno compiaciuto quando finalmente venne, e quindi lei realizzò che, se c'era un Inferno, lei ci si stava assolutamente dirigendo, perché era stata appena sedotta da un vampiro che citava la Bibbia contro il cartello di una chiesa tappezzata con versetti allusivi, cosa che era abbastanza sicura fosse blasfemia all'ennesima potenza, e, soprattutto, lei non si sentiva nemmeno un po' pentita.

Considerò brevemente se avrebbe reso le cose peggiori convincendo Spike a fare l'amore con lei proprio contro il cartello, ma poi sentì grattare contro le pareti della tenda, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di trovare l'apertura, e spinse Spike a terra, dove non sarebbe stato colpito da nessun raggio di sole che fosse entrato e si rigettò sulla sedia per atteggiarsi ad invalida, un'invalida completamente asessuata, e quando l'agente Lin riuscì ad entrare nella tenda, portando un vassoio di piante per l'aiuola, qualcosa di appropriato per il Dicembre californiano, Spike stava sistemando l'insegna perché si leggesse PROVATE LE NOSTRE DOMENICHE, SONO MIGLIORI CHE DA DAIRY QUEENS! E si preparava industriosamente a strofinare ancora la pittura ammorbidita dal solvente, mentre Buffy sorseggiava con fare innocente il suo Mocaccino.

Spike furtivamente le fece l'occhiolino e lei alzò la sua tazza di caffè in risposta.

Sarebbe DECISAMENTE andata all'inferno.

  


\---  


_To be continued..._

** Note finali della traduzione: **

*Ho detto “buon mattino, amore”.

(in originale “Buongiorno amore”, ma per assonanza con il 'ti amo' in italiano abbiamo adattato 'Buon mattino')


	15. Purificazione

**Capitolo 10: Purificazione**

_(Traduce Angela - Betata da Kasumi)_

Buffy non poteva smettere di pensare alle mani di Spike.

Non era solo per quanto era bravo usarle su di lei, per quanto quel pensiero fosse sempre in fondo al suo cervello, quando non era al centro della scena, poiché di base le sue dita erano magiche; ma c'era qualcosa nel guardare le sue mani che compivano gesti normali, atti quotidiani, che era affascinante. Il modo in cui apriva l'accendino per accendersi una sigaretta. La maniera in cui le dita si contraevano con energia quando stava per buttarsi in una rissa. Lui toccava costantemente le cose intorno a sé, testando la consistenza di pietra e plastica e metallo e tessuto, tracciandone i contorni ed esplorandone le fessure, come se avesse bisogno di vedere ogni cosa con le mani, oltre che con gli occhi. Come se su ogni cosa intorno a lui fossero codificati messaggi segreti in Braille, che doveva leggere. E improvvisamente si chiese se per lui fosse la stessa cosa con le persone, se avesse bisogno di toccarle per vederle davvero, e si ricordò come lui l'avesse sempre toccata, non solo con tocchi sensuali, ma tracciando motivi casuali sul suo braccio, o accarezzandole i capelli o tenendola per mano, e realizzò come lei fosse l'unica che lui fosse in grado di toccare al momento, l'unica che l'avrebbe sopportato, ed era avvenuto solo recentemente, e questo le fece stranamente male dietro agi occhi, che un uomo così tattile non avesse davvero nessuno da toccare, e riuscì quasi a comprendere come avesse potuto mettersi con Harmony, solo per quel motivo. Anche se non lo capiva davvero, visto che era stato costretto ad ascoltarla.

Le sue lunghe dita bianche erano, al momento, coperte di terriccio per il fatto di mettere le piante portate dall'Agente Lin nell'aiuola devastata, scavando una buca per ciascuna e compattando il terreno in un monticello attorno alle radici dopo che le aveva posizionate, ed era buffo il modo in cui aveva smesso di fare scherzi lascivi e tentare di mettere in mostra il suo corpo per Buffy, e stava solo... mettendo a dimora delle piante. Lasciando il terriccio cadere fra le sue dita. Creando un piccolo giardino, come un normale uomo con i pollice verde e senza alcuna cattiveria in sé. Anche quando guardava verso di lei – cosa che faceva spesso- la sua espressione aveva qualcosa di timido, e nessun accenno seduttivo, come se il piantare cose gli facesse avere pensieri teneri, come se stesse piantando un giardino per lei.

Il che faceva sì che Buffy stesse facendo il doppio di pensieri sconci. Ed erano anche doppiamente sconci, poiché anche dopo tutta la sua confusione in merito alle docce, era inspiegabilmente eccitata al pensiero di Spike che faceva correre le sue mani letteralmente sudice sulla sua pelle pulita, e mentre lui stava canticchiando come un monaco di clausura che cura le erbe officinali, il corpo di lei stava vibrando di eccitazione e lei voleva che lui arasse lei (scopasse lei) per terra, invece che piantarci le piante.

Cosa che suonava come la trama di un banale filmetto porno ambientato in un monastero, con suore viziose e frati allegri, e lei doveva fermarsi qui, perché era già abbastanza nei guai con l'Onnipotente, grazie tante!

Ma lui terminò con l'ultima piantina e si bilanciò all'indietro sui talloni per alzarsi, pulendosi le mani velocemente e raddrizzando le spalle con decisione, e quando voltò il viso verso di lei, fu di nuovo se stesso, con gli occhi che correvano in modo sardonico su di lei, e tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dalla manica arrotolata della camicia. Diede uno sguardo pensieroso al pacchetto e, poi, alle sue braccia sporche.

"Hai bisogno di aiuto?” ironizzò lei, con un tono di voce a cui sperava che lui avrebbe risposto, perchè, per quanto lui le piacesse quando era tenero, in un certo modo le piaceva anche quando era permaloso. Quell'atteggiamento gli donava.

Lui la ricompensò con uno sguardo che corse dritto all'avvallamento del suo stomaco: "Potrei prenderne una, se solo trovassi un posto pulito dove picchiettare.”

"Oh, no, lascia fare a me," disse lei dolcemente, cosa che lo rese un po' sospettoso. Era un bene che le piacesse anche un po' insicuro. Si alzò dalla sedia da campo con tutta la seduttività che potè ottenere (le sedie da campo pieghevoli NON erano progettate per La Seduzione) e camminò tranquillamente verso di lui. La guardò con circospezione, mentre faceva scivolare fuori una sigaretta e la sollevava verso di lui.

"Pensavo le trovassi volgari," disse brevemente, prendendo con delicatezza la sigaretta fra le labbra.

"Oh, sì. Dov'è il tuo accendino?”

Lui sorrise intorno alla sigaretta, sfidandola: "Jeans. Tasca sinistra davanti.”

Buffy bloccò gli occhi di lui con i suoi, mentre faceva scivolare le dita dentro per trovare il freddo pezzo di metallo. Fece qualche deviazione nel percorso, perchè lei era sempre pronta per una sfida. Ooooh! Era sempre pronto?

"Vuoi farmi accendere, pet?” mormorò Spike, facendo scivolare le mani sotto il bordo della maglia di lei, lasciando una traccia di terriccio che le attraversava la pancia. I suoi occhi erano quasi chiusi, solo un piccolo luccichio appariva attraverso le ciglia peccaminose.

"Non lo faccio sempre?” ribatté lei, prendendo la svolta a sinistra ad Albuquerque nella strada del ritorno con l'accendino. Lui ringhiò profondamente nella gola, gli occhi del tutto chiusi per un attimo.

Le ci volle qualche tentativo per ottenere una fiamma dall'accendino – era vecchio e faceva qualche capriccio, e Spike la stava ancora distraendo, tracciando con le dita sporche dei cerchi sul suo stomaco tremante- ma alla fine ottenne una bella fiamma e lo sollevò; lui si abbassò e inalò lentamente per accendere la sigaretta, la punta rossa tra loro due, e sembrò che lui stesse inspirando lei allo stesso tempo, risucchiando la sua attenzione, il suo respiro e la sua stessa anima, e lei si scordò di spegnere la fiamma dell'accendino, fino a che iniziò a bruciarle il pollice, il che la riscosse piuttosto velocemente.

Fece un passo indietro e si mise il pollice in bocca, facendo scivolare l'accendino nella tasca dei propri jeans, e Spike la lasciò andare, le dita che si contraevano in direzione della bocca e poi di nuovo giù.

"Dovresti lavarle,” disse lei a malincuore, mentre lo guardava espirare in modo impacciato intorno alla sigaretta.

"Già!” borbottò lui, rischiando di far cadere la sigaretta. "Non sta funzionando come avevo sperato.”

Buffy provò pena per lui e, dopo la successiva inalazione, tirò via la sigaretta dalle sue labbra e la tenne cautamente tra pollice e indice, in modo che lui potesse espirare. "Il cinema è piuttosto lontano, ma...“ sorrise maliziosamente. "Potremmo sempre rendere i nostri omaggi all'interno della chiesa. Ho sentito che l'interno è da farti morire.” Sollevò la sigaretta per lui.

Spike roteò gli occhi, mentre prendeva una boccata. "Sai che posso guardare una croce senza finire in fiamme, o anche sembrare appena turbato," brontolò mentre espirava. "Bela Lugosi era solo un idiota. E in ogni caso il mio istinto di autoconservazione fa sì che io non mi ci drappeggi sopra.”

Buffy gli rimise la sigaretta in bocca; le labbra di lui si chiusero automaticamente intorno ad essa. "Bene, in questo caso, corri!”

Fece spuntare la testa dalla tenda, urlando "Pausa bagno!” in direzione delle ombre della Polizia, e si buttò fuori alla massima velocità, mentre lo sentiva bestemmiare dietro di lei.

Lei vinse, ovviamente, perché lui dovette prendere lo spolverino e avvolgercisi completamente e stare attento al sole, ma non si sentì troppo male, perché in realtà c'era abbastanza ombra sulla maggior parte del percorso verso le porte della chiesa, e lui non era così lontano dietro di lei, perché altrimenti le cavigliere avrebbero suonato, e in ogni caso aveva bisogno di uscire velocemente dalla tenda perché si sentiva piuttosto strana per tutta la cosa dell'aiutarlo-a-fumare, che in un qualche modo sembrava più intima e importante di qualunque cosa fosse successa negli ultimi giorni, forse perché sembrava così... normale. Da Fidanzata. E mentre poco prima aveva ammesso con Spike che lui era il suo ragazzo, o qualcosa di tanto simile da non esserci differenza, pensare a se stessa come a una fidanzata era... diverso. Spaventoso. Così corse sotto i raggi del sole che trapelavano tra i rami degli alberi, quindi si fermò davanti alla chiesa nel tiepido sole di Dicembre, tenendo la porta aperta per permettere a Spike di correre dentro – Ma si assicurò di entrare per prima, solo per un secondo, giusto in caso lui volesse reclamare una vittoria facendo valere la regola sono-entrato-per-primo, perchè questo era davvero il tipo di cose che lui avrebbe potuto fare e benchè non fosse una gara leale ed entrambi lo sapessero, era intenzionata a vantarsi un po' del suo trionfo, in modo che lui la baciasse con quel piccolo tocco di furia che lei trovava davvero, davvero piacevole

E lui lo fece, o quasi, il secondo in cui lei entrò nell'ombra del vestibolo, dietro di lui, facendo cadere il suo spolverino e spingendola contro il muro e premendo il corpo contro quello di lei, come per togliere il tepore del sole dalla sua pelle, anche se dai suoi capelli si alzava un piccolo filo di fumo. Le mani erano ferme ai lati della vita di lei, le dita sporche che si contraevano nello sforzo di non toccarla. La sigaretta era bloccata fra i denti. "Non giochi lealmente, Cacciatrice,” borbottò, fissandole la bocca.

"Mai fatto,” concordò lei, ridendo. "Il gioco leale è per i perdenti.” Tolse la sigaretta dalle sue labbra e la tenne di lato, in modo che potesse baciarla.

“Hmm," mormorò lui contro le sue labbra. "Sai, in alcune culture dei demoni, i vincitori in un duello MANGIANO i nemici sconfitti.” Strofinò delicatamente la guancia contro quella di lei, in modo speranzoso.

Buffy poté sentire il battito accelerare e il fiato farsi affannoso, ma a malincuore mise le mani sul suo petto e lo spinse via, perché Pubbliche Dimostrazioni di Affetto, e specialmente Pubbliche Dimostrazioni di Fellatio, andavano già abbastanza male avendo la Polizia per testimone; davvero non voleva provare con un uomo di chiesa. O una suora. Quel tipo di chiesa aveva le suore? "Vai a lavarti le mani, Spike. Abbiamo ancora due ore di Felice e Divertente Pulizia da far passare.”

Lui sembrò intristito, ma lo nascose velocemente con una scrollata di spalle noncurante, distogliendo gli occhi. "Già, immagino che tu voglia occuparti di quello.” Fece un gesto vago in direzione della parte mediana di lei. Buffy pensò per un secondo che lui intendesse che si sarebbe masturbata nel bagno, perché quella era la parte del suo addome su cui il suo cervello era al momento bloccato, ma poi capì che lui intendeva le strisce e i ghirigori di terriccio sulla sua pancia. Quindi fece scivolare una mano protettiva sul suo stomaco, sopra la maglia, perché non voleva lavarle, le piaceva avere il suo sporco su di lei, e improvvisamente realizzò che stava usando la parola “piaceva” nella sua testa un terribile numero di volte quel giorno, quasi in modo costante, pensando a Spike, e dopotutto non era ancora insicura sul fatto che lui le piacesse o meno? Strinse il tessuto della maglia e fissò Spike, e si sentì come se l'edificio stesse crollando intorno a loro.

Realizzò all'improvviso che Spike la stava guardando di nascosto, che l'aveva guardata, con attenzione, forse con un po' di rabbia e lei volutamente si rilassò, portando la sigaretta verso la sua bocca. "Già, immagino che dovrei pulirmi anche io.” Lui morsicò la sigaretta e si voltò per andarsene, e improvvisamente lei realizzò che l'aveva respinto, anche se non stava pensando ad altro oltre a lui, e la sua mano scattò di sua iniziativa in modo automatico e afferrò il retro della sua maglia, anche se all'improvviso non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto dire. Si sentiva di nuovo timida, come se stessero ricominciando da zero, ora che la parola “piaceva” saltellava allegramente per tutto il suo cervello, cacciando tutti i maliziosi doppi sensi, le battutine sagaci e le sconcezze senza mezzi termini, che era sorprendentemente brava a farsi venir fuori dalla testa. "Io, um...” _Sono spiacente, n_ _on andare, mi dispiace_ "Non mi sento a mio agio nelle chiese,” buttò fuori alla fine.

Non si voltò a guardarla, ma scosse una spalla in assenso. "Non posso affermare di esserlo nemmeno io.” La sua voce era deliberatamente noncurante. "Troppo tranquille.” Aspirò dalla sigaretta

“Così, um... Solo non qui, ok?” Lei guardò la sua mano e diede strattonò un poco. "Non adesso. Ma presto.”

Lui stette fermo per un momento, con atteggiamento rigido, il fumo che proveniva da un'altra esalazione impacciata. "Odio aspettare,” borbottò infine.

"Lo so," disse Buffy tranquillamente. "Mi dispiace.”

Lui la guardò da sopra la spalla, l'espressione illeggibile. "Davvero?”

Lei si limitò a guardarlo, non essendo sicura di quale fosse la propria espressione, ma senza cercare di nascondere nulla, perché era stanca di lottare contro di lui e contro se stessa. Non era sicura di cosa lui avesse visto, ma distolse per primo lo sguardo. _Ho vinto_ pensò lei, con un po' di tristezza, e lasciò andare la sua maglia. "Solo... Solo terminiamo quello che dobbiamo fare oggi. Poi possiamo...” La sua voce si spense, perché c'era una dozzina di cose che voleva fare quando finalmente fossero rimasti soli in qualche posto privato, ma nessuna di esse sembrava la cosa giusta da dire.

Egli rise, con un po' di amarezza, e scomparve nel bagno degli uomini. Lei entrò con atteggiamento pensieroso nella porta accanto, nel bagno delle donne, sedendosi sul pavimento tra due lavandini bianchi, ascoltando l'acqua che correva nella stanza a fianco e il suon della voce di lui che borbottava piano qualcosa che lei non poteva capire. Era stranamente confortante, il solo ascoltarlo, anche se lui era chiaramente ancora arrabbiato, a giudicare dal tono di voce; questo sembrava familiare, normale, e lei era così stanca che il suo mondo fosse messo sottosopra, che normale era buono. Si mise attentamente la mano sullo stomaco, sentendo il terriccio come un marchio sulla sua pancia, come un tatuaggio, una cicatrice, e appoggiò la testa contro il muro, augurandosi che le cose fossero di nuovo semplici. Semplici sarebbe stato davvero, davvero bello.

Fintanto che avesse avuto Spike.

****

Spike fissò lo specchio vuoto, mentre metteva le mani sotto l'acqua, borbottando imprecazioni a mezza voce, strofinando il sapone sugli avambracci e oltre i gomiti, perché il giardinaggio era un lavoro sporco e lui era un uomo sporco, o un mostro sporco, o una qualche patetica cosa sporca nel mezzo, e si chiedeva se quello fosse tutto ciò che la Cacciatrice vedeva quando lo guardava, sporco, sporco in cui lei poteva decidere di rotolarsi, ma che non meritava di essere trattato come se lui avesse sentimenti, o scelte, o alcunché di meritevole, e ora si stava davvero incazzando, perché pensare alla Cacciatrice lo stava solo rendendo più duro, gliela faceva volere di più, ma ora non era abbastanza per lui avere solo il suo corpo, la sua onesta e volontaria lussuria, e combattere al suo fianco, oh no – ora voleva che lei pensasse che lui era un UOMO, tutto uomo, magari anche un uomo BUONO, qualcosa di più di quello che sapeva che era, e forse lui voleva anche essere quell'uomo per lei, e cosa per il maledetto, dannato FOTTUTO inferno c'era di sbagliato in lui?

Lui fottutamente AMAVA ciò che era. Era cambiato da un patetico, ridicolo pappamolle al Big Bad, costruendo la sua immagine e la sua reputazione e se stesso, un pezzo alla volta, ed era orgoglioso di ciò che era diventato, il capolavoro di malvagità che era SPIKE, Cacciatore di Cacciatrici, William il fottuto Sanguinario. E anche dopo che gli avevano impiantato il chip in testa, impedendogli la cosa dell'uccidere, era stato ancora fondamentalmente se stesso – temporaneamente al guinzaglio forse, ma ancora se stesso nel profondo. Non aveva rinunciato alla malvagità nel suo cuore.

Ma ora. ORA, dopo solo un paio di giorni in cui era stato portato in giro per l'uccello dalla Cacciatrice, era pronto a gettare via tutto quanto, a combattere per i buoni, a buttare tutto all'aria e prostarsi per farsi passare sopra dal suo piccolo, crudele piedino, solo nella speranza che lei decidesse di toccarlo ancora una volta con le sue mani dsgustosamente buone e NON gli permettesse di dire che l'amava. Secondo il suo dannato programma e alle sue dannate regole. Dio, era così fottutamente INCAZZATO.

E improvvisamente fu contento di non poter vedere il proprio riflesso, perché non poteva sopportare di vedere il suo volto, perché tutto quel marciume per cui era così arrabbiato con se stesso, i desideri da damerino e l'ansia di essere umiliato e la totale devozione verso qualcuno che poteva a malapena ammettere di non odiarlo, era tutto assolutamente vero. E questo era ciò che voleva con tutto quanto era dentro di lui, vivere e lottare e morire per la Cacciatrice, per Buffy, e anche se era furioso, tremante di rabbia, in un minuto sarebbe uscito da quella stanza e avrebbe rimesso il suo uccello dritto nelle mai crudeli della Cacciatrice – non letteralmente, perché sarebbe stato un po' brutto, ma in senso figurato- e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che lei avrebbe detto, anche se lui era sporco ai suoi occhi, meno che sporco, perché aveva già ammesso con se stesso di amarla, e che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei, e che non sarebbe andato avanti senza di lei e, be', che davvero non avrebbe potuto finire più in basso.

Dio aveva bisogno di asciugarsi le mani per poterla toccare ancora. Lei meritava di essere toccata con mani pulite.

Si asciugò le mani nell'asciugamano di stoffa – uno di quei ridicoli asciugamani rotanti che si trovano nelle chiese, le scuole elementari e le vecchie pompe di benzina- prese un ultimo soddisfacente tiro dalla sigaretta e la gettò in un orinatoio e quando fu sul punto di girarsi verso la porta, la sentì aprirsi dietro di lui, udì il rumore della serratura e ghignò con rinnovata fiduca e anticipazione. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata in grado di resistere alla sua offerta di un banchetto della vittoria. Certo che lo sapeva.

"Sei qui per un assaggio, amore?” disse nella sua voce più profonda e vellutata, girandosi per darle il benvenuto. Si bloccò.

L'agente Michaels era in piedi contro la porta.

Spike fece istintivamente un passo indietro, perché anche se lui era un vampiro e lei era umana, e dal momento che lei non sapeva che lui non era umano difficilmente si era portata qualcosa che avrebbe potuto danneggiarlo, c'era qualcosa nella soddisfazione e nella fame dei suoi occhi che gli ricordò alcuni dei meno piacevoli fra i demoni che aveva incontrato nei suoi più-di-cento anni, e tremò.

"Scusa di averti fatto aspettare,” fece le fusa lei, lasciando che una massa di capelli scuri uscisse dal cappello dell'uniforme, e in quel momento lui seppe di essere totalmente fregato, che la sua non- vita come Big Bad era finita, che avrebbe potuto appendere al chiodo zanne e spolverino e abbonarsi al dannato Reader's Digest, perché nel momento in cui capì perché l'agente Michaels fosse lì, la sua deliziosa e potente erezione, che si era affacciata al mondo indecentemente presto dopo che era incredibilmente venuto dentro Buffy sul pavimento del bagno, che aveva caparbiamente resistito durante la loro doccia, e la corsa attraverso la città, e a ore di strofinamento e scavo nella terra, seduzione e discussioni e all'essere quasi bruciato per la rabbia verso Buffy – improvvisamente era andata, scomparsa, e lui era qui, chiuso in una stanza con una donna poliziotto seducente, armata e dotata di manette, e lui non aveva nessunissimo desiderio di prendere quello che lei gli stava offrendo, perché lei non era la dannata Buffy. Diavolo, non sentiva nemmeno il desiderio residuo di morderla. Qualcuno lo impalettasse, lui era finito!

Fece buon viso a cattivo gioco, perché anche se lei non poteva fargli del male, lui avrebbe potuto farne a lei, o quanto meno provarci, e questo avrebbe reso le cose difficili. "Non stavo aspettando,” disse con calma, appoggiandosi contro la parete. "In realtà stavo per uscire. “

“Hmm. Penso stessi aspettando la stronzetta di tua moglie.” C'era moltissimo veleno nelle ultime due parole. Spike strinse gli occhi in un moto automatico di rabbia, perché era di Buffy che stava parlando, e anche se lui concordava sul fatto che potesse essere un po' stronza ogni tanto – in effetti era una delle sue migliori qualità- questa pomposa imbecille non aveva il diritto di dirlo. "Perché non smetti di mentire a te stesso?” continuò Michaels.

“Mentire?” Spike tirò fuori una sigaretta, quindi si ricordò che Buffy aveva ancora l'accendino. Comunque la prese fra le dita, come se l'avesse accesa. "Penso di sapere quello che ho in testa.” Il suo istinto di sopravvivenza, che lo aveva servito bene per un secolo, stava gridando.

Michaels camminò lentamente verso di lui, con un sorriso rapace sul viso. "Non sei davvero sposato," disse in tono confidenziale.

"Sono piuttosto sicuro di esserlo,” disse Spike fermamente, gli occhi che dardeggiavano per la stanza cercando una via di fuga. C'era una finestra lì dietro, in alto e piccola, ma avrebbe potuto strizzarcisi attraverso, senonché aveva lasciato il suo spolverino sul pavimento dell'entrata e non aveva niente per proteggersi dal sole.

Gli occhi di lei erano ferventi, adoranti. "Anche se sei sposato agli occhi della legge, io so la verità.”

Era proprio davanto a lui ora, e lui cominciò a fare piccoli passettini di lato, calcolando la distanza dalla porta. "E quale sarebbe la verità?”

"Il tuo 'matrimonio' – fece il gesto delle virgolette nell'aria, le dita viziose e affilate- è una bugia.” Mise una mano sul suo petto, sorridendo, anche arrossendo un po'. Ciò lo fece sentire un po' colpevole.

"E come fai a saperlo?” Si mosse lontano da lei, facendo cadere la sigaretta spenta. Avrebbe potuto prenderne un'altra più tardi.

"Perché ho visto la fotografia. Ricordi? Quella di cui mi hai chiesto una stampa.”

Questo fece fermare Spike. La guardò in modo cauto.

Michaels sorrise, un sorriso segreto, trionfante, accarezzando il suo petto, giocando con i suoi addominali. "Hai infranto la vetrina di un negozio di abiti da sposa, e fatto a pezzi un abito. Solo uno in tutto il negozio. L'hai imbrattato con la vernice spray. L'hai ridotto a brandelli. Dopo ho visto il vestito, non le foto, ma il vestito vero e proprio. Non l'hai solo rovinato, l'hai distrutto, e scommetto che ti sei divertito. Ora dimmi, quale uomo felicemente sposato potrebbe avere tanto risentimento per un vestito da sposa?”

Spike cercò di interromperla, oltrepassandola, ma lei lo bloccò e il semplice impatto contro il suo braccio steso fu abbastanza perchè il chip si attivasse. Cadde indietro verso il muro, il dolore che gli trafiggeva gli occhi. _Cazzo._

Lei gli si premette contro, le dita che tracciavano motivi delicati appena sopra il collo della maglia. "Dimmi, se prendessi il tuo album di nozze, come sarebbe il vestito di tua moglie?” Spike guardò da un lato, perché anche se Michaels non aveva in realtà nessuna idea di quello che stava succedendo, di cosa lui fosse o di cosa stesse pensando quella notte o della reale natura della sua relazione con Buffy o alcunché di concreto, aveva comunque puntato il dito su una verità essenziale, ovvero che i motivi della sua scorreria nel centro città erano dolore e furia e disperazione per lo splendido futuro che l'incantesimo di Willow gli aveva donato, facendogli desiderare più del sangue e più della gloria, e che poi gli era stato strappato. Michaels lo guardò timidamente attraverso le ciglia. "Quel vestito era tua moglie. Simbolicamente. Sono sicura che tu la ami. Forse anche lei ti ha amato una volta, o ha fatto finta di farlo. Posso solo immaginare cosa possa avere fatto per avere fatto sì che un uomo bello, amabile e dolce come sei tu si sia preso una tale sbronza, quanto crudele debba essere stata, ma adesso è tutto a posto. Capisco.” Gli premette un bacio sulla macella. "Lascia che lo renda migliore.”

Spike improvvisamente ricorò il modo in cui aveva flirtato con Michaels, quella prima notte, quando era stata mandata ad interrogarlo, come aveva chiacchierato e scambiato frasi allusive con lei ogni giorno da allora solo per far incazzare la Cacciatrice, e realizzò che aveva funzionato meglio di quanto avesse sperato, tanto che aveva creato un mostro. Con attenzione, gentilmente, in modo da non subire altro dolore, Spike fermò le mani erranti di lei, prendendole per i polsi e allontanandole. "Agente Michaels,” cominciò.

“Marie” tubò lei, sfregandosi sul suo collo. Lui scivolò con attenzione lungo il muro, tenedo le mani di lei a distanza di braccio in modo da potersene andare.

"Agente Michaels,” ripeté in tono fermo, e lei lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi. "Non so cosa pensa di sapere, ma il cuore della questione è che io sono un uomo-di-una-sola-donna. Lo sono sempre stato.”

Michaels lottò contro le sue mani, e il dolore gli attraversò il cranio. Lasciò andare i suoi polsi e quasi cadde sul pavimento. "Lei non ti merita,” insistette lei con rabbia, avvolgendo le mani nella sua maglia, sporgendosi per un bacio, e lui istintivamente perse il controllo.

"Togliti di mezzo!” ringhiò, rompendo la sua presa con un colpo duro e veloce, ma per il chip non aceva differenza se fosse veloce, o di autodifesa, o automatico, e il dolore che ne derivò fu come un chiodo da ferrovia piantato attaverso la sua testa, e questo era IRONICO, e lui cominciò a ridere in un'amara semi-isteria, mentre crollava contro il muro, e Michaels gli disse qualcosa, qualcosa di basso e amaro e risentito, e lui suppose che il dolore più leggero fosse la sua mano che schiaffeggiava la sua guancia, ma niente era comparabile alle ondate di straziante dolore che lo attaversavano, accecandolo, ed era come se ci fosse un allarme che suonava nella sua testa, che faceva bip ancora e ancora, e poi il dolore cominciò a scemare, ma il bip era ancora lì, e lui aprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto di essere di nuovo solo, che la porta era sbloccata e Michaels se n'era andata, ma che la sua cavigliera era ciò che produceva quell'orrendo rumore, il che significava che anche Buffy se n'era andata, era andata, andata, andata, e lui seppellì il viso nelle mani che stringevano disperatamente e pianse.

****

Buffy avrebbe voluto rimanere seduta più a lungo, ma l'acqua venne spenta e udì il disgustoso cigolio e lo scatto dell'asciugamani dall'altra parte della parete e si alzò, perché Spike non aveva alcun senso dei confini e avrebbe fatto irruzione nel bagno delle signore cercandola se lei non si fosse trovata all'entrata quando lui fosse uscito, cosa che in realtà non sarebbe stata un problema, dato che era l'unica donna presente, ma sentiva che doveva evitarlo per una questione di principio, e poi sentì le voci e si fermò.

La parete tra i bagni era sottile, e senza l'acqua che scorreva nei tubi, poteva sentire ogni parola. Dopo la sciarpa, non era per nulla sorpresa che l'agente Michaels volesse provarci con un (finto) uomo sposato mentre la sua (finta) moglie era letteralmente nella stanza accanto, anche non sapendo della finta finzione, ma, dopo tutto, era davvero piuttosto sorpresa, perché, davvero, chi lo avrebbe fatto? La sua prima reazione fu di volere correre dall'altra parte per mostrare alla vacca, cacciatrice-di-finti-mariti stronza a chi Spike appartenesse esattamente, ma sembrava che Spike stesse facendo un buon lavoro nell'allontanare Michaels da solo: non sembrava minimamente contento o interessato, così Buffy decise di lasciare che se ne occupasse da solo.

Poi Michaels parlò del vestito.

Ovviamente Buffy sapeva che la Boutique di abiti da sposa era sulla lista dei negozi vandalizzati. Ricordava di avere letto la lista di beni distrutti per cui Spike avrebbe dovuto risarcire i negozianti di Sunnydale con il lavoro delle sue mani bianche-come-gigli, e di come i suoi occhi fossero passati senza attenzione sulla riga dove si menzionava n. 1 Abito da sposa valutato santa-merda-una-cifra-di-soldi. Me era stata così distratta da tutti gli altri pressanti dettagli riguardanti il Crimine e la Punizione e la Lussuria nei confronti di Spike, che non ci aveva più pensato. Ora si sentiva nauseata e con un gran mal di testa al pensiero che il vestito così innocentemente menzionato nei documenti della Polizia, non fosse solo un abito, ma il SUO abito, quello che aveva descritto a Spike in modo esaustivo, con dettagli che le facevano brillare gli occhi, e Spike lo aveva distrutto, lo aveva completamente distrutto, con quelle stesse mani che lei desiderava così tanto, e fu così presa da emozioni contrastanti che perse molto di quello che Spike e Michaels stavano dicendo, ma improvvisamente udì la voce di Spike, chiara come una campana.

_Appartengo ad una sola donna. È sempre stato così._

Ciò le arrivò come una pugnalata, giusto in quei punti soffici in cui si stava aprendo verso Spike, dove aveva lasciato che i teneri pensieri riguardo al fatto che forse le piacesse mettessero radici, e doveva andarsene, non avrebbe potuto guardarlo in quel momento, non avrebbe per niente potuto guardarlo, perché sapeva chi fosse sempre stata la sua sola donna, e si sentì stupida, così si buttò fuori dal bagno, attraverso il vestibolo e fuori dalla porta, nella luce del sole, e la cavigliera cominciò a suonare ma lei non se ne preoccupò, camminò un po', fino a una chiazza di sole libera dagli alberi, e si fermò, lasciando risuonare l'allarme nelle strade di Sunnydale, mentre si ripeteva il suo mantra riguardo il volere e lo scegliere e il cogliere il momento, finché, alla fine, la sua testa si schiarì. Dietro di lei sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi, e voltò la testa per vedere Michaels che camminava verso la tenda per le pulizie, con la frustrazione che traspariva in ogni passo- _Ti sta bene, vacca!-_ e poi, dopo un altro poco, l'orrendo rumore finalmente si fermò e lei si voltò e guardò la chiesa.

Le porte erano ancora chiusa, ovvviamente, perché fuori c'era il sole e Spike non avrebbe potuto uscire se non alla massima velocità, e capì che lui stava proprio dietro la porta attendendo che lei tornasse indietro, perché certamente, se la sua cavigliera aveva fatto un rumore tale da risvegliare i morti, altrettanto doveva avere fatto quella di lui, così lui sapeva che lei era andata da qualche parte, come adesso sapeva che non era andata poi così lontano, e lei fece un sorrisetto ironico al pensiero che loro due avessero fatto diventare quegli stupidi ceppi una sorta di linguaggio segreto, come la canzone di una balena, vibrazioni mandate nel vasto e oscuro oceano che solo un'altra balena avrebbe potuto interpretare. Lentamente tornò verso la chiesa, aprì di colpo la porta e scivolò dentro.

In realtà era seduto contro il muro, lo spolverino drappeggiato intorno, un braccio appoggiato sul ginocchio piegato, con aria annoiata, ma lei poteva dire dal modo in cui evitò con attenzione di guardarla quando si avvicinò, e dal modo in cui la sua mano tremava tenendo il pacchetto di sigarette schiacciato a metà, che l'aria annoiata era solo una facciata, e anche se non sapeva cosa stesse nascondendo, la fece intenerire tanto che scivolò contro il muro per sedersi di fianco a lui, senza toccarlo, ma abbastanza vicino da poterlo fare se davvero lo avessero voluto. Lei non era sicura di volerlo ancora, ma voleva che rimanesse un'opzione aperta, nel caso.

Alla fine, lei parlò con un tono di voce attentamente elusivo. "Così, hai distrutto il mio vestito da sposa.”

“Hai sentito, vero?” Spike guardò nella hall. "Già, potrei averlo fatto.” armeggiò con una sigaretta uscita dal pacchetto e la fece girare ancora e ancora nelle sue mani.

"Perché?”

Lui scrollò le spalle, fissando le sue mani che giocherellavano, il viso chiuso. "Ero incazzato.”

"Con me.” Buffy lo affermò con voce atona.

"Be', sì. Non è che fosse esattamente tutto festicciole e dolcetti tra noi, allora.”

Sembrava che lui stesse parlando di qualcosa accaduto anni indietro, benché fosse successo solo pochi giorni prima, ma ora che tentava di ripensarci, era come se potesse a malapena ricordare come fosse, prima che loro si scontrassero e fossero costretti a quello loro strana alleanza. Lei misurò le sue parole, la tacita richiesta di perdono che vi si nascondeva, il suggerimento inespresso che lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto ora, ora che loro stavano facendo dell'ottima marmellata di frutti proibiti, e annuì bruscamente. "Ok, credo sia giusto.”

Lui le lanciò un'occhiata di striscio. "Che altro hai sentito?”

Lei scrollò le spalle e lo guardò fermamente. "L'agente Facile ha fatto la sua mossa con te. Devo ammetterlo, ti sei difeso bene. Sembra che tu le abbia davvero dato quello che meritava.“ Buffy guardò lontano. "Ho sentito che le dicevi di essere sempre stato un uomo di una sola donna. Lì è stato, um... è stato quando sono uscita.”

Spike aggrottò la fronte guardandosi le mani, ma rimase silenzioso.

Buffy si avvicinò di qualche centimetro. "C'era qualcos'altro che avrei dovuto sentire?” chiese in modo cauto.

Lui scosse le spalle con noncuranza "No, niente in particolare. Forse solo qualche nodo venuto al pettine.”

Continuò a giocare con la sigaretta spenta, e Buffy alla fine si ricordò che il suo antico accendino d'argento stava ancora pesando nella tasca dei suoi jeans; considerò se chiedergli di cercarlo, come aveva fatto lei prima, ma c'era qualcosa di fragile nella loro attuale tregua, e lei non voleva rovinarlo, così si mise in una posizione in cui poteva pescare da sola l'accendino e glielo porse. Lui lo prese con cautela; era ancora caldo. "Non credo che sia permesso fumare qui, comunque,” disse lei all'improvviso, quando lui prese l'accendino tra le mani.

Questo lo fece ridere, solo un po', perché quella nave era partita da un pezzo, e lei si era alzata in modo che avrebbe potuto far riposare la sua testa sulla spalla di lui, e le loro mani corsero a prendersi con naturalezza tra di loro, sotto una piega della pelle, e Buffy pensò che forse le cose erano di nuovo a posto, e lei non avrebbe discusso con se stessa quando questo la faceva sentire un po' felice, e lei era così stanca del tormento interiore per quel giorno, e del tutto pronta a tornare al flirtare e allo sbaciucchiare, a tornare alla semplicità.

"Non avresti voluto davvero quel vestito, comunque,” disse Spike all'improvviso, la voce di nuovo normale. "Del tutto di seconda categoria. Tutto il pizzo era fatto a MACCHINA. E anche le perle erano false.” Lui fece una smorfia, una smorfia che era la quintessenza di Spike, guardando in modo cospiratorio alla statua di Gesù nell'angolo, come se il Figlio di Dio potesse avere una cosa o due da dire riguardo alla moda da sposa. "E poi era bianco.”

"Certo che era bianco,” disse Buffy. "Vestito da sposa, uh?”

Spike le diede uno sguardo accondiscendente. “Tutti sanno che il bianco dell'abito da sposa è simbolo della purezza di colei che lo indossa. Il bianco deve essere indossato da spose che sono caste e intoccate. Si suppone che una sposa non più vergine debba indossare il blu.” Lui scrollò le spalle con un sorriso furbo al suo moto di offesa incredulità. "Non essere arrabbiata con me, non ho fatto io le regole.”

Buffy non avrebbe davvero potuto discutere della sua immacolata purezza con un vampiro la cui lingua abile era stata sulla sua intimità solo poche ore prima, per non menzionare varie altre parti di lui, parti davvero buone, che erano state in varie altre parti di lei, così si concentrò sulla cosa delle regole. "Queste idee sono del tutto Vittoriane, Nehandertaliane, Teutoniche e datate. Tutte vestono di bianco ai nostri giorni, anche la peggiore puttanella di Puttanopoli. In più, anche con la tua stupida regola antiquata, io sono pienamente autorizzata a vestire di bianco.” Fece una pausa, quindi riprese con un tono di voce basso e scontroso, gettandogli una rapida occhiata laterale "… con piccoli pois blu.”

Spike sorrise, un po' soddisfatto, guardando l'accendino che aveva in mano, come se portasse i segreti dell'universo, l'altra mano stretta fra quelle di lei, stringendole gentilmente il pollice sotto lo scudo di pelle, e rimasero seduti per qualche altro secondo prima che lui desse alle dita di lei un'ultima stretta e le lasciasse andare, alzandosi con facilità e porgendole una mano, ferma e senza compromessi. Lei la prese con forza e lui la fece alzare come fosse un compagno d'armi, per niente come una signora, e a lei piacque, le piacque davvero, il modo in cui lui sapeva quando lei voleva essere una principessa e quando voleva essere una guerriera. Si guardarono al di sopra delle mani allacciate per un attimo, e lei gli rivolse una smorfia di sfida. "Ancora una volta sulla breccia? E, prima che tu dica qualunque cosa, so benissimo che è Shakespeare.” _Fintanto che non svelerai il mio bluff e mi chiederai che opera sia._

Spike le diede uno sguardo d'approvazione, con una piega delle labbra che faceva chiaramente capire che sapeva come lei stesse solo ripetendo ciò che lui aveva detto il giorno prima. "Bene, bene, bene. Citiamo il Bardo. C'è ancora speranza per te, Summers.” Tirò fuori le braccia dallo spolverino e se lo drappeggiò sulla testa, preparandosi a correre, e lei spalancò la porta e corsero insieme nella luce del sole – lui prese un po' di vantaggio mentre lei manteneva la porta aperta, ma lei lo raggiunse un secondo dopo, mantenendo il suo stesso passo, ma corse un po' più veloce alla fine, per poter aprire il lato della tenda in modo che lui potesse entrare senza rallentare, e quando lei fece di nuovo cadere il lato della tenda, lui le prese le mani e le diede un bacio dolce sulle labbra, dolce e veloce, poi cominciò a radunare gli attrezzi da giardinaggio, mentre lei radunava l'occorrente che le era servito per riposarsi, e tutto era di nuovo quasi confortevole, solo il giusto, non tanto da essere noioso e nemmeno da essere scomodo, solo un piccolo suggerimento di un confine, e quindi poterono decidere il prossimo obbiettivo della pulizia e il modo per muovere la tenda, e sembrò che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, la nuova normalità, la normalità- anormale in cui erano una sorta-di-compagni.

Nessuno dei due fece menzione al fatto che ora solo un'ombra cadeva sulla loro tenda, quella ingombrante di Lin, e nessuno dei due sottolineò che mancava qualcosa che c'era stata quando erano erano usciti per la loro pausa-bagno-barra-specie-di-litigio-barra-cuore-a-cuore.

La sciarpa rossa era scomparsa.

****

L'agente Lin pareva non avere nulla da dire sulla misteriosa scomparsa dell'agente Michaels, solo fece un cenno di rassegnazione quando Buffy lo informò che avrebbero spostato la tenda verso la prossima destinazione del Tour di Pulizia del Centro di Sunnydale – un capo di una casuale serie di graffiti che abbelliva una serie di vari negozi- rimanendo di sentinella mentre spostavano la tenda. Buffy si chiese brevemente se il grande poliziotto fosse davvero umano, perché stava aggiungendo un sacco di cose pazze a quel compito come se niente fosse, ma Spike ascoltò e annusò per un momento e la rassicurò sul fatto che Lin non fosse un demone, così smise di preoccuparsene, aggiungendolo alla generale mancanza di intuizione che dilagava per il SPD.

Ma in qualche modo spostarono la tenda- ormai erano piuttosto bravi in questo, riuscivano a tenere un buon passo, benché dovesse essere uno spettacolo inconsueto visto da fuori, una tenda pieghevole che si muoveva da sola da un posto all'altro, i piedi che spuntavano fuori come in un cartone- e Spike si inginocchiò e cominciò a spazzolare la vernice spray su un muro di pietra con una spazzola metallica, e dopo pochi minuti a guardarlo, Buffy scavò nel secchio degli attrezzi finché trovò una seconda spazzola di metallo, si piegò vicino a lui per aiutare. Lui la guardò per un secondo come se fosse pazza, ma Buffy lo guardò, sfidandolo a dire qualcosa, preparandosi a fornirgli una serie di motivazioni neutre, come _Sono-s_ _olo-annoiata_ oppure _Voglio-farla-finita-con-questo_ e _Ho-finito-il-mocaccino,_ ma alla fine lui si sporse e le passò le labbra sulla guancia e continuò a strofinare, e lei si sciolse in salsa di mele (NdT: credo voglia dire che andò in sollucchero, ma poi lo cita di nuovo, quindi non posso tradurlo così) così poté premere il suo ginocchio contro di lui. Lei poteva dire di essere ancora un po' nervosa, visto che pensava in termini da asilo, ma poi Spike passò la spazzola nella mano sinistra e fece scivolare la sua forte mano destra sulla parte interna della sua coscia, tracciando disegni misteriosi sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, e lei improvvisamente non stava più pensando a storielle da asilo, ma a Spike che leccava salsa di mele direttamente sulla sua intimità, a parte il fatto che probabilmente non avrebbero avuto bisogno di salsa di mele a meno che Spike non l'avesse davvero, davvero voluto, e lei poteva scommettere che MS. Loraine non aveva avuto QUESTO in mente quando si era fatta le sue letture di 'Il mostro alla fine di questo libro'. Il che era una vergogna, perché Spike aveva scritto nero Grover sulla fronte.

Erano arrivati a circa metà della traccia di vernice che terminava improvvisamente al negozio da spose – qualcosa di cui né Buffy né Spike volevano parlare- quando Willow si fece vedere per chiudere la giornata. Buffy venne colta di sorpresa dal suo arrivo, perché anche se Spike era stato un deprimente Bravo Ragazzo e aveva limitato le sue carezze alla sua gamba, era comunque una fonte incredibile di distrazione, e poteva solo sperare che Willow non avesse notato le dita di lui piazzate a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine, quando era entrata nella tenda. Ma Willow non alzò nemmeno il sopracciglio, e così lei si alzò e le diede l'abbraccio-di-conforto-misto-a-congratulazioni-hei-amica-hai-appena-scaricato-un-ragazzo, e Willow le fece una smorfia per dirle che stava bene subito dopo avere scaricato senza pietà un bravo ragazzo.

Buffy non voleva ancora sentire l'intera storia dello scaricamento di Riley, e dallo sguardo pensieroso e determinato sul suo viso, nemmeno Willow era ancora disposta a parlarne, così rimasero in silenzio per un momento, mentre Spike continuò a strofinare per qualche minuto. Alla fine, Buffy fece la domanda che aveva avuto in mente per tutta la mattinata.

"Così, quali sono in tuoi piani per il pomeriggio? Visto che è la pausa invernale e tutto il resto...” Buffy incrociò le dita, sperando che Willow avesse dei Piani, qualsiasi fossero, in modo che anche lei potesse realizzare i suoi Piani. I suoi Piani su Spike. Che lei sperava davvero che fossero anche i Piani di Spike.

La faccia di Willow divenne risoluta. "Ho dei Piani,” disse in modo determinato, la maiuscola chiaramente avvertibile nella sua voce, e Buffy sorrise di sollievo.

"Sei decisamente una ragazza-social in questi giorni. Vai, Willow!”

Willow le rivolse uno strano mezzo sorriso. "Già, sono molto POPOLARE.” Afferrò in modo nervoso la scollatura a V della maglia. "Così, solo per curiosità... se io volessi dare l'impressione che vorreo che qualcuno, ehm, godesse dei benefici, che top dovrei indossare? Solo, lo sai, per ipotesi.”

Buffy le rivolse uno sguardo che diceva _So esattamente cosa significa il tuo 'per ipotesi', civetta sfacciata_ e diede la sua risposta. "Del tuo guardaroba? Quello viola. Fa risaltare i tuoi capelli, in modo così WOW, E si abbina a quella gonna, anche.”

“Davvero? Quello Viola?”

"Certamente. Potresti anche prendere il mio top color panna, che ti da quella luce-interiore-da-madre-terra, se lo vuoi. Ma il top viola è la scelta giusta per il dai-un-occhiata-allo-splendido-sex-appeal-di-Willow.”

"Bene. Allora ok.”

“Metti quello viola, questa sera al Bronze," la incoraggiò Buffy. "Che tu stia cercando o meno, è decisamente un look spensierato, del tipo tutti-i-ragazzi-ti-guarderanno.”

Willow le diede un buffo sguardo storto. "Già. È proprio il look che stavo cercando," disse con tono vago. Guardò Buffy con curiosità. "E per quanto ti riguarda?”

Buffy scosse le spalle con indifferenza. "Pensavo di andare a dormire un po'. Per essere riposata per il Bronze e la pattuglia.”

“Dormire. Certo.” Willow annuì con aria d'intesa.

Buffy fece correre lo sguardo sulla schiena di Spike, la quale era così rigida da farle capire che stava ascoltando. "Uhm, potrei dover andare alla camera del dormitorio per un po'. So che hai appena fatto un incantesimo per revocare l'invito, ma...”

Anche Willow guardò Spike, gli occhi stretti. "Suppongo che possiamo lasciare entrare Spike, per il momento, fino a che sarai incastrata con lui. Posso fare un altro incantesimo quando vi toglieranno le cavigliere.” Alzò la voce. "Spike, posso contare sul fatto che non mi deluderai, vero?”

Lui voltò la faccia nella loro direzione, benché stesse guardando solo Buffy. "Già. Non farò niente di stupido.” Diede un'occhiatina al viso di Willow. "Almeno, niente di più stupido del solito.”

Willow fece un sorriso soddisfatto. "Credo che non lo farai.”

Lin si fece vedere per reclamare il suo secchio, e poi li lasciò a trascinarsi attraverso la routine per far raggiungere a Spike le fogne in sicurezza e mettere via la tenda magicamente – e non era COSI' male il fatto che tutto quel complicato processo fosse diventato una routine- e dopo che Willow ebbe agitato le mani per salutare, dicendo che sarebbe passata in superficie per poter attuare i suoi Piani al più presto, e finalmente Buffy fu di nuovo sola con Spike nella luce fioca del tombino al di sopra, con l'eccezione che questa volta non avevano nessun posto in cui essere, non nell'immediato, e questo era strano, davvero strano, non dover lottare per incastrare ogni possibile oncia di situazioni provocanti in un programma oltremodo pieno, e in qualche modo scivolarono in un abbraccio stretto e senza fretta, uniti come gelatina, come Marmellata di frutti Proibiti, e fu un tale sollievo che Buffy cominciò a piangere.

Dovette riconoscere che Spike non fece niente delle cose che i ragazzi facevano normalmente e che lei odiava, come implorarla di smettere o cercare di farla parlare o porsi come se fosse un affronto personale che lei piangesse di fronte a lui; solo le carezzò i capelli facendo vaghi suoni di incoraggiamento e qualche volta le baciò gentilmente la fronte, le labbra leggere come ali di farfalla, e lasciò che lei si sfogasse, e lei sentì che era un po' di aiuto, avere una specie-di-fidanzato che sapeva come maneggiare La Follia, anche se era lui stesso a causare la maggior parte della Follia, solo con la sua esistenza.

La sua piccola festicciola piagnucolosa non durò molto, perché lei non era davvero triste o arrabbiata, ma solo stanca e leggermente frustrata e del tutto esausta dalle montagne russe emotive del giorno, in più essere tutta attaccata a Spike le fece ricordare che gli aveva promesso PRESTO, così fece scivolare la sua mano fra di loro, ma prima che potesse raggiungere la sua destinazione, lui prese la sua mano e la portò alle labbra. "Non qui.”

Questo la sorprese, perché lei pensava che Spike non fosse un tipo esigente quando capitava un'occasione. "Pensavo che qui fosse, uhm, uno dei nostri posti.” Si guardò intorno confusa. Lui prima non si era lamentato della scaletta, o del muro, o di quell'altro muro, o dell'ALTRO altro muro, e sapeva che non era perché lui non fosse interessato perché, Salve! Era appena stata tutta addosso a lui e alcune cose erano dure da evitare (DURE da evitare, ripeté il suo cervello malizioso, nel caso che la sua parte non-maliziosa, piccola com'era, non avesse colto l'allusione la prima volta che l'aveva pensata).

Spike le mordicchiò le nocche, in modo rassicurante. "Niente contro questo posto, in linea generale, pet. Solo è stata menzionata una camera di dormitorio.” Premette teneramente le labbra al centro del palmo di lei. "Fantasticavo di essere invitato ad entrare... da un'affascinante studentessa.” Certe parti di lei tremarono in un deciso invito.

Buffy chiuse gli occhi quando lui baciò l'interno dei suoi polsi, a lungo. "Be', stavo pensando che ho bisogno di prendere altri vestiti,” disse con il tono più normale che poté mantenere. "Potresti aiutarmi... a portare delle cose.” Lei stava davvero pensando a lui che davvero l'aiutava a portare i suoi vestiti all'appartamento di Giles, ma lo disse comunque come se fosse un'allusione, e sospettò, dal modo in cui la mano di lui si strinse sulle sue, che era arrivato a una interpretazione sconcia che, magari, avrebbe condiviso con lei più tardi.

"Come gentiluomo, sarà mio... piacere.” Spike fece le fusa contro l'incavo del suo gomito, e lei avrebbe potuto dire che non era affatto un'allusione, ma l'affermazione di un fatto, ovvero che lui stava pensando a un qualche grande piacere, il che era un bene, visto che lei lo stava facendo. Oddio, sperava che i Piani di Willow per il pomeriggio richiedessero molto, molto tempo.

I denti e le labbra di lui si fecero strada sul suo bicipite, che fu solleticato un po', e fu abbastanza per farla uscire dal suo stordimento, ricordandole che c'era una stanza di dormitorio che aspettava e un invito da fare e del serio piacere da prendere, così mise le mani sulle guance di Spike e lui volentieri alzò il viso per un bacio, quindi prese fra le mani quelle di lui, quelle mani che le piacevano così tanto, e le strinse. "Pensi che abbiamo dato a Willow abbastanza vantaggio?” disse piano.

"Dio, lo spero,” disse lui con occhi ridenti. "Altrimenti si sentirà terribilmente imbarazzata quando comincerai a comportarti male insieme a me.”

Buffy rise, e Spike la guidò nella giusta direzione per i dormitori e lei non si preoccupò di tirare fuori la torcia, perché le mani di lui erano sicure nelle sue, e lui poteva vedere meglio di lei e sapeva che non l'avrebbe fatta cadere.

*****

Durante la camminata, Buffy si era intrattenuta con pensieri riguardanti l'intrattenere Spike sul suo letto al dormitorio, che era davvero un letto schifoso, il tipo duro e senza molle su cui ci si aspettava che dormissero solo gli studenti e i carcerati – e lei era un po' di entrambi in quei giorni, quindi era super- appropriato- ma alla fine era orizzontale e non fatto davvero di pietra, e quindi era un miglioramento in un certo senso. Sfortunatamente, dopo che ebbero passato il seminterrato (chi sapeva quanti edifici del campus avessero un accesso dalle fogne?) e le ombrose scale posteriori, per evitare l'entrata principale finestrata, e dopo che lei ebbe aperto la porta con dita esitanti e fu entrata e si voltò con modi cerimoniosi per dire "Entra pure, Spike,” con voce tremante di desiderio, lei realizzò che si era del tutto dimenticata delle finestre, e del fatto che la sua stanza era sul lato del dormitorio che era esposto al sole per tutta la giornata, la luce che penetrava da diverse angolazioni, così Spike poté entrare solo per circa quattro piedi (poco più di un metro) nella stanza prima che la vicinanza della luce che filtrava a strisce dalla veneziana fosse troppo forte e dovette fermarsi subito.

"Be', questa è una situazione complicata,” disse in tono frustrato.

Buffy chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di lui e diede un'occhiata alla stanza. Willow era chiaramente venuta e andata subito via; il suo maglione e la sua camicia scartati erano ammucchiati all'angolo del letto, come se Willow fosse stata di fretta. "Mi dispiace. Questo non va molto bene, non è vero?” Lei andò avanti e chiuse meglio la veneziana, così che alla fine i raggi di luce che rendevano a strisce i muri e il pavimento (e OVVIAMENTE il suo letto) fossero piccoli e non forti raggi polverizza-vampiri. Considerò se tentare di chiudere le tende, ma, come sapeva da un tentativo di troppo di dormire durante la mattina, non facevano alcuna differenza nel bloccare la luce che colpiva il suo letto, per cui sembrava essere un sacco di lavoro senza alcuna ricompensa.

Spike stava appoggiato contro la porta, le mani sepolte nella tasche del suo spolverino, lo sguardo imbronciato e lei si lamentò. "Questo non è giusto.”

“Possiamo aspettare il tramonto," suggerì Spike, con una traccia di disperazione mentre occhieggiava il letto.

"È appena ora di pranzo," si lamentò Buffy. “Sono davvero un SACCO di ore.” Lei guardò la porta speculativamente. "Sei al sicuro lì, giusto?”

"Credo di sì. Almeno per ora.”

"Be', questo è qualcosa.” Lo guardò, in piedi nell'ombra fresca, le dita che si controcevano, i piedi che si muovevano e i suoi occhi che la guardavano affamati, e all'improvviso si scostò dalla finestra e rimase in piedi fra i due letti, avvertendo la luce di mezzogiorno che percorreva a strisce la sua schiena. Lei sorrise, e sembrò che stesse brillando, come se la luce solare penetrasse nei suoi pori e balenasse dai suoi occhi, e anche Spike lo vide, a giudicare da come la stava guardando, quasi in soggezione. "Immagino che tu possa guardare, ma non toccare, quindi," disse, e la sua voce era quella di una dea, una dea splendente, e lei si tirò via la maglia dalla testa con un movimento veloce.

Spike inalò bruscamente, e istintivamente fece un passo avanti, e lei lo guardò e scosse la testa, e lui guardò le strisce di luce dall'aspetto innocente e tornò indietro, appoggiandosi di nuovo contro la porta, ma non più pigramente; ora era teso e attento e piegò le braccia e appoggiò indietro la testa, in modo che il suo sguardo corresse un po' verso il basso, gli occhi semi-chiusi, e quando Buffy fu certa che la sua attenzione era su di lei, ricominciò. Rimase in piedi tra le strisce luminose che penetravano dalle stecche, e si tolse gli stivale e i jeans e il reggiseno e le mutandine e i calzini, finché non fu nuda,mentre girava lentamente in modo che la luce la colpisse da diverse angolazioni. Gli occhi di Spike seguirono ogni mossa, e lui si augurò che lei sapesse ballare, non il divertente ballo -da-festa o l'imbarazzante ballo-di-coppia che faceva al Bronze come una qualunque ragazzina, ma una qualche affascinante danza esotica, nata per far impazzire gli uomini,magari con alcuni veli, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo di Spike, non aveva bisogno di veli, lui era completamente sotto il suo incantesimo, e quando ebbe finito, rimase in piedi nella luce e lasciò che lui guardasse fino al limite, dopo di che camminò fino all'ombra, fino a che fu davati a lui, i seni che formicolavano e quasi toccavano le sue braccia piegate. Lui non si mosse, ma aprì la bocca come per parlare: lei gli pose un dito sulle labbra.

"Shhh” sussurrò lei. "Le persone potrebbero sentire," E fece scivolare il suo dito in una linea retta lungo il mento di lui, proseguendo sulla gola e e il petto e le braccia e lungo il suo stomaco fino al botttone dei jeans, e lui chiuse gli occhi per il resto del percorso, e imprecò leggermente qualndo lei aprì il bottone e la zip e tirò fuori il suo membro, stringendolo gentilmente. Lei guardò il suo viso, il modo in cui tendini della mandibola si contraevano, e attese che lui aprisse di nuovo gli occhi, e quando lui lo fece, sorrise, con il sorriso di una dea, una Dea del Sesso, e strinse la mano. "Così, cosa pensi di qui e adesso? Qui e adesso va bene?”

Spike le rispose con un ghigno, i denti brillanti e affilati. "Qui e ora è perfetto,” disse con voce bassa e ruvida.

Buffy continuò a stringere, mentre portava l'altra mano in basso per farla entrare in gioco. "Bene. Perchè, come ricorderai, abbiamo fatto una piccola gara prima. E ho vinto io.”

"Lo hai fatto.” Lui scivolò contro la porta, i fianchi che si contorcevano in avanti.

"Quindi, merito un premio?” Tirò gentilmente, un sottile indizio, solo in caso lui stesse pensando di suggerire una medaglia o un trofeo o qualcosa di altrettanto inutile.

"Eccome,” concordò lui. "Puoi avere tutto ciò che vuoi, pet.”

"Viva me,” disse lei con una voce bassa e gutturale che fece fatica a riconoscere come propria, e si abbassò sulle ginocchia e lo prese in bocca, e le mani di lui furono fra i suoi capelli, gentili e adoranti, un'ammissione di vittoria, e lei sorrise intorno a lui e assaporò il suo trionfo, disponendosi al festino.

****

Quando il banchetto fu terminato, il sapore di Spike persistente nella sua bocca, Buffy lo spinse indietro e gli chiuse la lampo e radunò le coperte e i cuscini dal suo letto e li portò all'entrata ombreggiata, creando un a specie di piccolo nido intorno ai piedi di Spike e incoraggiandolo a sdraiarsi; lui si sdraiò contro i cuscini come un sultano, e lei camminò nuda per la stanza, godendo del calore del sole e del calore degli occhi di Spike su di sé, e radunò le cose che vole portare da Giles – qualche rivista, altri trucchi, dei libri di testo se avesse voluto studiare (ehi, poteva succedere!)- e li mise nello zaino. Quando ebbe finito, comiciò a tirare fuori dei vestiti dall'armadio e dai cassetti, chiedendo a Spike quali avrebbe dovuto portare questa volta, e lui l'assecondò consigliandola, anche se molti consigli si riducevano a quanto lui pensava che un determinato abbigliamento fosse sexy o come lui avrebbe voluto strapparglielo di dosso, e quando alla fine ebbe radunato tutto ciò ce le serviva, andò dove Spike era sdraiato e si raggomitolò contro di lui. Era ancora completamente vestito, anche se a un certo punto aveva gettato lo spolverino da una parte, e la fece sentire peccaminosa e provocante, essere la sola persona nuda, così lasciò che tenesse i vestiti, ogni pezzo, solo stando nuda su di lui e baciandolo finché non rimase senza parole.

Dopo un po' rotolò via da sopra di lui, tirando un cuscino sotto la sua testa, e lui scivolò per sdraiarsi su un fianco, appoggiandosi su un gomito, mentre faceva correre l'altra mano sul corpo nudo di lei, gli occhi pesanti che seguivano le dita sulle sue spalle, lungo i fianchi e le gambe, attraverso lo stomaco sporco... si fermò un attimo, con lo sguardo affilato e stringendo di nuovo, più lentamente. Le dita strofinarono il terriccio scuro e granuloso sulla sua pelle, ancora e ancora, allargandosi attraverso la curva della pancia. Buffy guardò le sue dita, in modo da non dover guardare la sua faccia, e anche perché semplicemente le piacevano le sue mani.

Alla fine lui sollevò la mano, strofinando insieme le dita polverose. "Cos'è questo, pet?” disse, in tono discorsivo.

"Terriccio,” Buffy scrollò le spalle.

"E come è arrivato lì?” La sua voce era di seta. Lui tracciò delle spirali nei residui di terriccio intorno all'ombelico di lei.

"Be'. Tu me l'hai strofinato addosso.” Lei roteò gli occhi.

Guardarono entrambi la su mano sullo stomaco di lei per un altro po', finché lui disse con un sussurro roco. "Pensavo che l'avessi lavato via.”

Buffy guardò di lato, alle strisce di lato sul pavimento, sentendo che il labbro inferiore cominciava a imbronciarsi. "Non volevo. Era una tua idea, e non sei il mio capo.”

Spike rise ancora, la sua mano che si allargava e spingeva Buffy contro di lui, la sua nuca contro il suo torace. Lui le baciò la spalla. "Decisamente non lo sono. Dio.” La sua voce tremò. Le sue labbra corsero lungo il suo trapezio, sussurrando qualcosa di inintelleggibile.

"Cos'era questo?” sussurrò Buffy, che non voleva perdere nulla di importante.

Spike premette la sua fronte contro la piega del collo di lei. "Pensavo di avere le visioni, mentre stavi camminando per la camera. Che fosse un gioco di ombre.” La sua mano era ancora sullo stomaco, pulsando gentilmente.

"No, è terriccio vero,” disse Buffy maliziosamente. "Sono una ragazza davvero, davvero sporca.” Si contorse contro di lui, perchè in qualche modo questo era diventato un discorso molto più intenso di quanto si fosse aspettata, per nulla semplice, e il sentire lui che strofinava il terriccio contro di lei le faceva girare la testa per il desiderio, facendo sì che si chiedesse come sarebbe stato sentire il terriccio in altri posti, anche se era un po' preoccupata riguardo ad alcuni di questi posti, perché era ancora un po' dolorante, ma aveva fiducia che Spike si sarebbe preoccupato di questo, e lei si voltò e spinse la sua testa verso di sé, e lui sembrò avere la stessa idea, le labbra impazienti e desiderose che la cercavano.

Lui si spostò su di lei quando si mise sulla schiena, le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi e si sedette, guardando alla sua nudità, mentre lui era ancora tutto vestito, e le sue narici si allargarono e mise una mano su ciascun seno, e lei si inarcò perchè una mano era pulita e l'altra era sporca, sporca, sporca, e lei la sentiva, la differenza fra le due, le sue dita sporche che stringevano e pizzicavano, e quando lei non potè più aspettare che lui si spostasse al prossimo punto in agenda, afferrò la mano sporca – non ebbe bisogno di guardare, poteva dire dalle sue sensazioni quale fosse- e la fece scivolare fra le sue gambe, aperte sotto il peso dei suoi fianchi, e lui chiuse gli occhi e rise ancora, e strinse gentilmente, provando, e il terriccio sembrò incredibile in un primo momento, una fantastica frizione, due volte meravigliosa perché lei sapeva che era terriccio, ma poi lei divenne ancorà più eccitata e bagnata, e Spike strinse ancora più forte e cominciò ad essere troppo, quasi come carta vetrata, e Buffy fece una piccola smorfia. Spike sentì il suo lamento e tirò via la mano, riportandola sul seno, facendo scivolare i suoi umori e il terriccio rimanente sul suo capezzolo, e lei soffocò un gemito – lei poteva sentire le persone camminare al di là della porta, e loro avrebbero potuto sentirla, avrebbero saputo che la camera 214 era la casa di una sporca, sporca ragazza- e inarcò la schiena e la testa le scivolò dal cuscino e colpì il pavimento, non tanto forte da farle male, ma abbastanza da fare rumore, e Spike si chinò su di lei e la baciò con tenerezza, e spinse di nuovo il cuscino sotto la sua testa e la fece accomodare meglio sul piumino.

Ma lei non voleva essere coccolata, voleva essere scopata, e così lo baciò di nuovo, duramente, e spinse in basso la sua testa, e lui non perse più tempo, sapeva cosa lei voleva, prendendo le sue labbra, e tirandola fuori dal suo nido di coperte lontano dalla porta, finché la parte superiore del suo corpo fu di nuovo tutta coperta di strisce di luce solare, in modo che lui ebbe agio di scivolare tra le sue gambe, facendole aprire gentilmente con i palmi piatti sulla parte interna delle sue cosce. Lui si chinò davanti a lei come se si stesse prostrando di fronte a una dea, la lingua gentile e scrupolosa, pulendo le ultime tracce di terriccio, e quando fu tutto pulito, si sedette sui suoi tacchi e mise le braccia sotto i fianchi di lei, e la fece alzare per incontrare le sue labbra, finché fu fuori della coperta tranne la testa e le spalle, il sole negli occhi di lei, i suoi piedi nudi penzolanti contro la sua schiena, e la leccò a lungo e intensamente e lei venne duramente, disperatamente, inarcando la schiena e puntando i piedi contro la porta, riuscendo a malapena a non gridare, a lui la posò gentilmente a terra e si alzò, slacciando freneticamente i jeans, e in qualche modo lei riuscì di nuovo a far lavorare i suoi arti e si mosse verso di lui e su di lui, spingendolo indietro sui suoi piedi, facendo scivolare le sue cosce lungo i suoi fianchi e tirando fuori dalla cerniera abbassata il suo delizioso membro, scivolando su di lui come burro, e lo spinse dentro di lei, borbottando in gola, e lo pompò, stringendosi attorno a lui con tutta la frustrazione accumulata durante la mattinata, e lo scopò ancora e ancora, finché non venne di nuovo, affondando i denti nella sua spalla- vestita-di-rosso-e-nero- per non gridare, e gli occhi lui si spalancarono e lui si controrse sotto di lei, e lei potè sentire il suo pene che pulsava mentre lui si svuotava in lei, e caddero indietro contro la porta, allacciati, e Buffy si ricordò di non avere messo un calzino sul pomello per avvisare Willow di stare alla larga, e cominciò a ridere.

Dopo poco Spike scivolò via da sotto di lei, aggirando le lame di luce, per raggiungere il piccolo lavandino vicino alla porta. Fece scorrere l'acqua per qualche secondo, finché si intipidì, bagnò un asciugamano e lo riportò dove Buffy stava ansimando e ridendo un po', avvolta nel suo piumino, e gentilmente la ripulì dalla testa ai piedi, lunghe strisce bagnate lungo le braccia e le gambe e la schiena, e sulle ascelle sudate e la gola e i seni morbidi e giù fra le sue gambe, e alla fine attraverso il suo stomaco sporco, pulendo il terriccio e asciugando finché fu di nuovo intonsa, e alla fine si diede una rapida strofinata e chiuse di nuovo la zip, tornando al lavandino per risciacquare l'asciugamano e stendendolo ad asciugare, quindi si sdraiò di fianco a lei e se la tirò addosso e si appoggiò contro la porta con un sospiro, le labbra che si muovevano fra i suoi capelli.

Buffy spinse la testa contro il suo petto e guardò le strisce di luce che si allungavano ancora e ancora attraverso il pavimento, e si addormentò per un po', e quando riaprì gli occhi, la luce era quasi scomparsa e dorata per il tramonto imminente. Si alzò e si stiracchiò e calciò il piumino odorante-di-sesso nell'angolo, prese un calzino pulito dal cassetto e spinse Spike di lato in modo da poter aprire la porta e appenderlo sul pomello, quindi richiuse saldamente la porta, e tirò l'orlo della maglia di lui finché lui non l'aiutò a levarla, quindi scivolò fuori dai suoi stivali e dai jeans, in modo che fossero entrambi nudi, fatta eccezione per le cavigliere che li legavano. Lui la baciò gentilmente contro la porta, finché il sole finì di scendere, quindi si spostarono verso il letto nel crepuscolo azzurro, e Buffy lo attirò sopra di lei e si baciarono ancora, e quindi lui scivolò finalmente dentro di lei, e palpitarono insieme a lungo, e Buffy avrebbe voluto piangere perchè tutto era così dolce e meraviglioso, e anche se lui apparteneva ancora a Drusilla, la stava trattando come se lei, Buffy, fosse la sua sola donna, come se lui fosse l'uomo di Buffy, come se fosse innamorato di lei, e anche se lei non lo amava, sapeva in quel momento che si era comportata come lui, tanto, davvero tanto, e questo era qualcosa, così lo tirò vicino e mormorò dolci incoraggiamenti nel suo orecchio e lo baciò con tenerezza, e quando lui alla fine si lamentò nel suo orecchio e rabbrividì contro di lei, affondò le dita nei suoi capelli arruffati e lo cullò contro il suo seno e lo perdonò per non essere innamorato di lei, perchè in ogni modo non sarebbe stato giusto, e si sentì calma e pulita e purificata, quindi si ripulirono di nuovo e lui si rimise i suoi vestiti neri, mentre lei sceglieva un abbigliamento provocante per il Bronze- forse un po' troppo provocante in onore di Spike- e lui raccolse le sue borse mentre lei tirava via il calzino dal pomello e lo gettava nell'angolo insiema al piumino e le lenzuola del letto, facendo mentalmente voto di venire a fare il bucato molto molto presto (visto che non pensava che avrebbe potuto portarle di nascosto da Giles e davvero puzzavano) e alla fine lei spense le luci e chiuse a chiave la porta e uscì nella sera con Spike, grata di non dover passare per le fogne per una volta.

E Willow non tornò per nulla a casa.

  
  
  
  


_To be continued..._


	16. Rilassamento

**Capitolo 11: Rilassamento**

_(Traduce Angela - Betata da Kasumi)_

Il Capo della Polizia di Sunnydale Brenson Non Era Felice.

Prima di tutto, aveva sulla scrivania una richiesta rifiutata per un mandato di perquisizione nell'appartamento di un certo Rupert Giles. Apparentemente il giudice non considerava una chiara impronta di scarpa e la testimonianza giurata degli Agenti Kemp e Thomas che individui somiglianti alla Signorina Buffy Summers e al suo vandalico amante erano stati visti abbandonare la scena del crimine, “prove sufficienti” per una perquisizione-e-cattura correlata all'efferata distruzione dell'Insegna “Benvenuti a Sunnydale” pagata-con-i-fondi-delle-tasse. Per sommare il danno alla beffa, il giudice aveva aggiunto un post-it solo per gli occhi di Brenson. Recitava “Non dovrebbe essere più preoccupato per la minaccia dei subdoli e prolifici coyote?” Brenson aveva rimosso l'appunto con precisione, lo aveva strappato in due e gettato nel cestino. Maledizione ai giudici attivisti e alla loro convinzione che anche i peggiori criminali avessero dei “diritti”. Se solo le Speciali Cavigliere Elettroniche tramandate dal suo predecessore fossero giunte con un'appropriata documentazione legale, il Signor Spike e la Signorina Buffy Summers avrebbero avuto un altro obbiettivo aggiunto alla loro lista di riparazioni, e una cospicua multa, l'Insegna Molto Cara di Sunnydale sarebbe stata riparata, e Brenson avrebbe potuto vantarsi un altro po'. Era un crimine come i tecnicismi della Legge potessero interferire con il percorso della Giustizia.

In secondo luogo, aveva sulla sua scrivania una richiesta ufficiale da parte dell'Agente Marie Michaels per un nuovo incarico, il che significava che avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro Agente per il Turno Spike. E mentre non c'era penuria di agenti, investigatori o personale amministrativo che volevano assumersi l'incarico, trovarne uno che fosse interessato a fare il loro reale lavoro nel Turno Spike era del tutto un'altra questione. Avrebbe dovuto essere la sua assistente amministrativa ( che per fortuna era ESTREMAMENTE leale) a fare un controllo dei precedenti dei candidati, dello stato civile, e dell'uso personale ( rabbrividì) di Internet, prima che lui potesse prendere una decisione. E avrebbe dovuto pagare gli straordinari per il lavoro della Signora Frazier, se voleva che fosse fatto entro Lunedì. Che era una grossa cifra di denaro di cui rendere conto. Dannazione ai contratti degli impiegati governativi.

Sistemò i fogli vicini, aggrottando la fronte con fare pensoso. Lui sapeva, sapeva nel profondo, che Spike era una Cattiva Nuova per Sunnydale, e che l'apparentemente innocente Buffy Summers era altrettanto cattiva, se non peggio. Anche senza una prova evidente, c'era un po' di volontà politica nel farli pagare. Era davvero un enigma complesso, ma supponeva che la soluzione sarebbe stata semplice.

Avrebbero dovuto cogliere quei perfidi criminali sul fatto.

Chiamò la Signora Frazier sull'interfono, chiedendo che gli portasse i turni di servizio di quella sera. I dati del monitoraggio potevano non essere ammessi in tribunale, ma erano comunque molto utili per tenere d'occhio degli irriducibili vandali. Che erano quasi altrettanto sicuramente anche ladri, assassini ed evasori fiscali ( davvero _conveniente_ quella storia della documentazione distrutta).

Avrebbero sicuramente infranto di nuovo la legge. Probabilmente quella stessa notte.

E i suoi agenti sarebbero stati lì, con le manette pronte, quando fosse accaduto.

*****

Il Bronze era in subbuglio, anche per un Venerdì sera, cosa che Buffy pensò fosse da aspettarsi nel primo week-end della pausa invernale, ma era un po' frustrante, perchè lei non era molto dell'umore adatto alla folla, specialmente per una folla che poteva includere un certo numero di commando segreti in cerca di Spike. Inoltre c'era sempre una certe tensione fra la folla degli studenti e quella dei ragazzi del posto, che era particolarmente irritante per lei, visto che era entrambe le cose, benché si fosse schierata dalla parte dei ragazzi del posto al Bronze per un po' di nostalgia. Voleva una serata carina e rilassante con i suoi amici, un po' di chiacchiere da buona migliore-amica con Willow, un po' di ballo e forse un po' di sbaciucchiamento segreto con Spike in un angolo, ma questo sarebbe stato difficile se gli stupidi ragazzi delle confraternite avevano già preso tutti i buoni tavoli ( benché Xander fosse davvero bravo a segnare il territorio, specialmente ora che aveva Anya, che dava occhiatacce da demone con migliaia di anni di vendetta dietro di sé.)

Era una terribile tentazione, guardando la lunga fila, chiudere la serata e portare Spike in qualche posto appartato per la loro personale festa del Venerdì sera.

Ma Buffy rimase comunque in fila, perché lo aveva promesso a Willow e Xander, strattonando Spike al suo fianco quando lui sembrò pensare di intimidire il buttafuori per far sì che facesse saltare loro la fila, e cercò nella borsetta dal colore vivace i soldi per l'ingresso. Il necessario per due persone, perché era abbastanza sicura che Spike non avesse contanti per pagare la sua parte.

Spike la fissò. “Non dovresti aspettare, Cacciatrice. Tu sei una VIP.”

Buffy gli diede un'occhiata sarcastica. “Be', NO. La Caccia non da particolari privilegi al Bronze. Posso risalire la fila solo in caso di caos e morte prematura.” Prese uno dei suoi passanti. “Inoltre, non mi dispiace stare qui ancora un po'.” Alzò la testa per un bacio.

Spike la baciò, duramente, in un modo che faceva capire che era di nuovo irritato. “Già,” borbottò guardando da parte.

“Cosa c'è che non va?” chiese Buffy gentilmente. Be', non così gentilmente, perché le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, ma scelse una frase più carina al posto di “Cavolo, qual è il tuo problema?”, cosa che le avrebbe fatto guadagnare alcuni punti in gentilezza. La dolce e tenera Buffy era ancora in divenire.

Spike accese una sigaretta, prendendo tempo, quindi la guardò ferocemente. “Solo, cos'è questo?”

“Cos'è cosa?” Buffy aggrottò la fronte.

“Questo.” Spike mosse la sigaretta intorno, indicando il Bronze e Buffy e forse la coppia che stava limonando di fronte a loro, anche se forse no, perché era abbastanza sicura che Spike potesse gestire quel tipo di cose.

“Io...” Buffy sospirò. “Non sono sicura. Stavo solo, sai, seguendo la corrente. _Carpe_ -ndo il _diem._ ” Appoggiò la spalla contro il muro, guardando verso l'oscurità. “Vivendo.”

Spike si appoggiò al muro vicino a lei con un sospiro di frustrazione. Rimase in silenzio facendo alcuni tiri dalla sigaretta, finché la fila non si mosse e dovettero muoversi con essa. “ Così” disse alla fine, con voce bassa. “Quando saremo dentro, cosa si suppone che debba fare?”

“Di solito cosa fai al Bronze? Bevi birra, giochi a biliardo?” Lo guardò con curiosità. “Tu balli?”

“Sai cosa intendo” disse Spike amaramente. “Non è il punto in cui mi dici di stare lontano da te mentre sei con i tuoi amici Scoobies, in modo che nessuno sappia di noi?” Prese un altro tiro dalla sigaretta. “Non che mi infastidisca evitare la loro compagna, intendiamoci. Solo non sono incline ad essere il tuo piccolo, sporco segreto.” Le diede un'occhiatina bollente, che disse che non pensava davvero la parte sporca dell'ultima frase.

Buffy lo guardò pensosamente. “Non so,” disse alla fine. “Non ho mai dovuto fare questo prima. Intendo, ovviamente no, ma DAVVERO non ho mai fatto nulla del genere prima.” Si appoggiò di nuovo contro il muro, con i capelli che strisciavano contro la superficie ruvida. “Mi dispiace. Non so davvero cosa voglio fare.”

Spike si mosse all'improvviso, in modo che i suoi gomiti fossero ai lati della sua testa, le mani contro il muro, la sua faccia proprio di fronte a quella di lei. “Hai detto che ero il tuo ragazzo.”

“L'ho detto” disse Buffy tranquillamente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Lo sei. Ma ci vuole un po' per abituarmi. Io, uhm, non me lo aspettavo. Per niente. È come... tutto mescolato nella mia testa. Tutto il volere, e il cogliere l'attimo, e il pensare troppo, ed è come... È come se mi servisse un po' di tempo per elaborarlo da sola, capisci? Non voglio entrare ed essere tutta 'ehi ragazzi, io e Spike abbiamo fatto un sacco di sesso davvero fantastico', perché davvero non è qualcosa che li riguarda, giusto? Intendo, non è qualcosa di cui di solito parlo. È personale, riguarda me e riguarda te, ma non loro.” Spostò lo sguardo. ”Non voglio che la mia vita sessuale sia il principale argomento di discussione della serata. Ne ho avuto abbastanza con... Ne ho avuto abbastanza. Ed è stato quando NON STAVO NEMMENO facendo sesso. Stasera voglio parlare di cose stupide e senza senso, e forse ballare un po' o forse giocare a biliardo, e solo rilassarmi.”

Spike appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di lei, un po' più calmo, ma ancora tremante di frustrazione. “Voglio poterti toccare.”

Buffy cominciò a piegarsi per un bacio, ma sentì una forte schiarita di gola dietro di loro, e un 'prendetevi una camera' detto a mezza voce, e vide che dietro di loro la fila era andata ancora avanti. Si nascose sotto il braccio di Spike e lo spinse avanti con lei, appoggiandosi fermamente al muro quando ebbero colmato il gap. Catturò di nuovo il suo sguardo risentito. “Allora toccami. Puoi toccarmi, Spike.” Abbassò leggermente il mento, guardando severamente la faccia di Spike. "Ma non voglio mettere in scena un sexy show per tutto il locale. Possiamo essere d'accordo su questo?”

Spike la guardò soppesandola, quindi si chinò più vicino. “E se mi assicuro che nessuno guardi?” Passò le labbra sul lobo del suo orecchio. “Perché scommetterei che posso farti venire senza che nessuno dei tuoi preziosi Scoobies si accorga di niente.”

Buffy tremò. “Oh. Questo sarebbe... Sì. Potresti farlo.”

Spike ghignò. “Non mi infastidisce essere questo genere di segreto. Il genere malvagio.”

“Perché non sono sorpresa?” Buffy sorrise ironicamente, strattonando Spike un po' più avanti nella fila. Qualcosa dall'altra parte della strada catturò il suo sguardo, e tirò di nuovo Spike davanti a lei, guardando al di sopra della sua spalla. “Cavolo. Non voltarti.”

Spike si raddrizzò, gli occhi accesi di anticipazione, pronto per la battaglia. “Demoni?”

“Peggio,” sibilò Buffy. “Poliziotti.”

Spike le diede uno sguardo-che-diavolo. “Odio dirtelo, Cacciatrice, ma davvero non stiamo violando alcuna legge qui.”

“Sì, ma...” Buffy fece una smorfia di frustrazione “Stanno assolutamente GUARDANDO noi. È inquietante.”

Spike alzò il mento, guardando verso il basso con atteggiamento di sfida, le narici che fremevano. “Posso farti venire senza che nemmeno la polizia se ne accorga.”

“Questo è DAVVERO quello che non intendevo.”

Spike le prese la mano e la alzò per un evidente bacio tenero sul polso. “Sarò felice di interpretare il maritino rispettoso-della-legge, se può essere di aiuto.” Sorrise lentamente. “Scommetto che gli Scoobies sarebbero felici di stare al gioco.”

Buffy lo guardò storto. “Tu vuoi soltanto... ottenere quello che vuoi. Passare tutta la sera con me, facendo lo sdolcinato, e far sì che i miei amici ci sbattano la faccia, e non subire nessuna reale conseguenza.” In realtà, tutto ciò le sembrava molto buono, esposto in quel modo. Specialmente la parte sdolcinata.

Spike scrollò le spalle.”Be', sì.” La osservò meditabondo. “Suppongo che adesso mi dirai che tu non vuoi?”

Buffy lo guardò ancora più a lungo, quindi cedette e scosse la testa. “Tu sei impossibile.”

“Impossibilmente sexy,” disse Spike con voce profonda e vellutata, gli occhi che ridevano. “So da fonte sicura che sono anche una fantastica scopata.”

E Buffy rise a ciò, perché lui lo era, DAVVERO lo era, e ad ogni modo erano in cima alla fila, così lei pagò le loro entrate all'annoiato buttafuori – ignorando Spike che brontolava di non avere mai pagato per il dannato Bronze- e scivolarono all'interno, e con la coda dell'occhio Buffy vide un poliziotto mostrare il distintivo al buttafuori e seguirli dentro, e rise e non se ne preoccupò, perché il divertirsi non era illegale e poteva vedere che Xander aveva in effetti preso per loro il MIGLIORE dei tavoli, quello basso con i sedili comodi tutto intorno, e Anya lo stava sorvegliando come fosse Fort Knox, e anche se Willow non era ancora arrivata, Buffy sentiva fin nelle ossa che quella sarebbe stata una splendida serata. Specialmente visto che lei non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per aiutare Spike a pulire fino a LUNEDI'.

Prese Spike per mano, agitò l'altra mano verso Xander e sorrise.

*****

Xander stava decisamente dando loro un'occhiataccia, o meglio uno sguardo-profondamente-traumatizzato, ma fortunatamente Spike non perse tempo impegnandosi nella parte di programma per la serata che prevedeva che ci sbattesse la faccia, facendo invece una grande scena sulla sua ' timida sposina' e parlando della loro soleggiata luna di miele hawaiana, e mentre Xander sembrava sempre più confuso per questo, Anya vide i poliziotti che stavano prendendo posizione intorno al loro tavolo come schifosi avvoltoi, e fece un commento sulle manette, e una volta che Xander febbe capito, sprofondò nel suo sedile, lasciando che Anya sussurrasse cose probabilmente-sconce nel suo orecchio, mentre continuava a guardare Spike e Buffy con un'aria di perplessa ripugnanza. Cosa che Buffy trovava davvero piuttosto divertente, perché tutto quello che stavano facendo era tenersi per mano e farsi reciprocamente gli occhi dolci in maniera schifosamente esagerata, a beneficio del loro pubblico di poliziotti, e non stavano facendo DAVVERO niente di sexy. Be', almeno non dove Xander poteva vedere. Lo spolverino di Spike aveva fornito un'opportuna copertura per quello.

Poi Willow si fece vedere dopo circa venti minuti, e Buffy spinse Spike in là, in modo che Willow potesse sedere di fianco a lei, tutta allegra e sorridente nel suo top viola. E fu una pura coincidenza che questo significasse che Buffy dovette praticamente sedersi in braccio a Spike, davvero, consentendogli di posare evidenti baci sul suo collo e giocare con i lacci che chiudevano lo scollato top rosso. Xander osservò con impazienza per un minuto, poi improvvisamente prese la scusa di andare a prendere altra Coca.

Anya sorrise in modo rassicurante. “Non ti preoccupare, Buffy. Si abituerà al vostro finto-matrimonio prima o poi.”

Willow roteò gli occhi. “Certo, lo farà.” Diede a Spike uno sguardo attento. “Ehi, casanova. C'è qualche possibilità che io possa fare, sai, un discorso-da-ragazze con la tua finta moglie?”

Spike la guardò cautamente, poi scrollò le spalle. “Sì, va bene.” Afferrò Buffy per la vita e la sollevò, in modo da poter scivolare da sotto di lei. “Stavo pensando a un po' di biliardo.” Lei gli mise il broncio.

Anya si illuminò. “A me e Xander piace il biliardo. Mi stava insegnando a fare i tiri di sponda. Anche se il modo di Xander di insegnare ha più a che fare con lo strofinare il suo corpo contro il mio in pubblico, che con angoli e tecniche.” Guardò felicemente verso Xander, al bar. “Penso che sia il motivo per cui ci piace il biliardo.”

Spike la guardò con attenzione, poi fece spallucce. “Puoi giocare anche tu. Recupera il tuo uomo e prendi un tavolo, ti spiace, amore?” Guardò verso Buffy con uno strano sorriso. “Voi signore godetevi la vostra chiacchierata. Vuoi una bibita, gattina?”

Buffy sollevò il suo bicchiere pieno di Diet Coke. “Sono a posto.”

“Io vorrei una Club Soda.” disse Willow allegramente. Spike annuì e andò verso il bar.

Buffy lo guardò andare. “Uh.” Stava prendendo davvero seriamente il suo ruolo di persona rispettosa-della-legge, educata e non-cattiva. Poi si voltò e diede una rapida controllata a Willow. “Come stai bene, Willow. Ti avevo detto che quello viola era la scelta giusta.” Buffy scrutò il viso di Willow nella luce soffusa. “Oh, ma hai tirato via tutto il gloss. Vuoi che te lo ritocchi?”

Willow arrossì un poco. “Oh, certo.”

Buffy tirò fuori Pink Rhapsody e lo picchiettò sulle labbra di Willow. “Ecco qui. Come nuova.”

Spike ritornò con il Club Soda di Willow, dando un rapido bacio sulla cima della testa di Buffy prima di dirigersi al biliardo dove Anya stava aspettando impaziente con uno Xander dall'aria nauseata.

Buffy lo osservò andare, un po' triste, ma Willow voleva un discorso-fra-ragazze e un discorso-fra-ragazze avrebbe avuto. Buffy si sedette di nuovo sul sofà e si appoggiò con il gomito allo schienale.

“Così, Willow, avevi promesso di darmi tutti dettagli dello scaricamento di Riley.” Buffy ghignò con aria assetata di sangue. “Ha pianto? Avrebbe dovuto piangere.”

“Purtroppo, anche l'essere stato scaricato da una donna fantastica come me non lo ha portato alle lacrime.” Willow scosse la testa tristemente. “Era come fosse una canzone di Johnny Cash fatta persona, tutto Midwest e stoico.”

“Che peccato.” disse Buffy in modo ironico, perché ovviamente sarebbe stato crudele ridere alla rovina di un uomo rifiutato, ma del resto, se Riley era davvero uno dei comando che avevano reso miserabile la sua vita – e anche se aveva ancora problemi a crederlo, l'accusa di Spike nei confronti della Walsh, lo rendeva molto più plausibile- meritava davvero di avere una vita amorosa schifosa. Non che la sua vita fosse miserabile. In realtà, i commando erano più come un ronzio diffuso, come moscerini al bordo della sua vita, noiosi ma patetici, ma a lei non piaceva che spaventassero ancora il suo amante. Anche se pensava che lui non avrebbe né voluto né potuto essere il suo amante se non gli avessero fatto quella cosa del chip. Così, probabilmente, in realtà avrebbe dovuto mandare un biglietto di ringraziamento a Riley e alla Walsh... Improvvisamente realizzò che Willow era ancora silenziosa, mentre guardava pensosamente la sua bibita, e le diede una piccola strizzata al braccio, ghignando. “Ma in ogni caso, sono certa che riuscirà a trovare qualche noiosa ragazza del Midwest a cui piace veramente lo yougurt magro, un giorno o l'altro.”

Willow prese un sorso della bibita, guardando verso la pista da ballo. “Già, decisamente lo yogurt magro non fa per me. Veramente, non sono sicura, Uhm, di essere affatto interessata ai prodotti caseari.” Sorseggiò di nuovo la bibita, il viso illuminato di rosso sotto le luci del Bronze. “Io stavo, ehm, cercando in qualche altra categoria di cibo.” I suoi occhi si fecero sfuocati per un attimo, un piccolo sorriso che si arrampicava sulla sua faccia, ma poi si riscosse. “Oh! Ma in realtà Riley ha detto che stava lasciando la città. Tipo oggi.”

Buffy scrollò le spalle. “Be', è la pausa invernale. Sono certa che ci sia qualche questione di vitale importanza legata al mais invernale in Iowa per cui deve correre a casa.”

“No, intendevo che parte per davvero. Almeno è l'impressione che ho avuto. Ha detto che è stato trasferito.”

“Aspetta, non sarà più il nostro assistente?” Questo avrebbe potuto essere un bene, visto che era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto correggere i loro compiti, e lei non era sicura che lui non sarebbe stato un ragazzo meschino che avrebbe abbassato i voti delle ragazze che lo avevano scaricato. Che è il motivo per cui si suppone che gli assistenti non escano con gli studenti dei loro corsi. E in realtà il fatto che ci avesse provato, due volte, era decisamente un grande punto nelle colonna 'avrebbe abbassato i voti delle ragazze che lo avevano scaricato'. Ovviamente non ci si poteva fidare dello yogurt magro.

Willow si avvicinò, con occhi grandi ed eccitati. “È quello che ho chiesto. E allora lui ha detto che anche la Walsh non sarebbe tornata, e che non potevo dirlo a nessuno, perché è un segreto e non avrebbe dovuto dirmelo. Così ho pensato che dovevo raccontartelo, perché è STRANO, huh?”

“Assolutamente strano.” Buffy bevve un po' di Diet Coke, gli occhi che vagavano nella direzione in cui Spike stava giocando a biliardo, facendo a uno dei loro cani da guardia della polizia un cenno ironico lungo il percorso. “ Spike mi ha detto che pensa che Riley sia uno dei commando che lo hanno catturato, e che anche la Walsh si trovasse lì, per qualche motivo.” Studiò ancora la folla. WOW, c'erano davvero molti rappresentanti del Meglio di Sunnydale presenti quella sera. La maggior parte dei quali radunati intorno ai tavoli da biliardo. Socchiuse gli occhi. Soprattutto agenti DONNE erano radunate intorno ai tavoli da biliardo.

“Huh.” Willow ci pensò per un attimo. “Ci posso credere. Ha tipo quel fare teutonico, di persona- a-cui-fare-facilmente-il-lavaggio-del-cervello. Come una specie di alto, vecchio Giovane Hitleriano.”

Buffy sputacchiò la sua bibita. “Willow! Questo è orribile.” Ma ora che Willow l'aveva menzionato, poteva davvero vedere Riley con quel grande sorriso vuoto e una grande e vecchia fascia con la svastica. Che sogghignava in modo vacuo e con allegria mentre torturava Spike. E improvvisamente guardò verso Spike perché quella era davvero un'orribile, orribile immagine e voleva che se ne andasse dalla sua testa, tipo SUBITO.

Willow stava ancora parlando. “E poi cè quello che è successo alla Lowell House...”

Ma Buffy si stava già muovendo, con un distratto “un attimo, Wills”, e corse verso Spike, che stava osservando Xander preparare il suo tiro, e gli diede un rapido abbraccio da dietro. Solo che non fu veloce come aveva programmato, perché non poté impedirsi di indugiare, visto che era così piacevole.

Spike la guardò da sopra la spalla, gli occhi stretti. “Cos'è questo, Cacciatrice?”

Lei lo strinse, chiudendo gli occhi. “Ti credo, riguardo a Riley,” sussurrò, avvertendo che si tendeva, per poi rilassarsi, mettendo una mano sulle sue braccia in riconoscimento. Lo lasciò andare, lisciandogli lo spolverino sulle spalle. “Volevo solo essere sicura che non ti stessi battendo con Xander troppo duramente, dolcezza,” disse con voce più alta.

Spike ghignò a questo,voltandosi ed attirandola a sé per la vita della gonna. “Certo che no, pet.” disse ad alta voce, facendo correre dolcemente una mano sul viso di lei. “ Xander è un tuo amico molto importante, e come tuo marito, sono più che felice di legare con lui in un'occasione di cameratismo maschile socialmente e legalmente accettabile.” Si avvicinò per baciarle un orecchio. “In realtà non ha parlato da quando abbiamo iniziato a giocare. Penso che lo abbiamo davvero sconvolto.”

Buffy sorrise a Xander da sopra la spalla di Spike. Egli sembrava piuttosto traumatizzato, congelato durante il tiro mentre li fissava. “Be', dovrà conviverci, perché considero il convincere il Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale del nostro matrimonio rispettoso-della-legge molto più importante della sua psiche da Re del Dramma. Quella cella PUZZA.”

“Anche io sto legando,” cinguettò Anya, alzando una mano. Xander trasalì al suono della sua voce, tirando per sbaglio il suo colpo. Riuscì a mandare in buca tre palle e il pallino che rotolava piano, fino a fermarsi perfettamente in linea per un altro tiro.

Spike imprecò sotto voce. “Ti spiace andartene, gattina? A quanto sembra Xander gioca meglio quando il suo cervello è scollegato. Sto cercando di ottenere un giro di bibite da lui, qui.” Fece scivolare le mani intorno alla schiena di lei, facendo scivolare le dita sotto i lacci dello scollo. “Puoi venire a limonare ancora dopo che lo avrò separato da un po' dei suoi soldi duramente guadagnati.”

Buffy gli fece il broncio. “Non derubare i miei amici. Neanche Xander, l'unico fra noi con un vero lavoro pagato.” Si premette leggermente contro di lui, cercando di trasmettergli in maniera sottile, che lei era al cento-per-cento pronta a limonare in qualunque momento avesse voluto. Tipo subito.

Spike guardò il suo labbro imbronciato, il viso rassegnato. “Non imbroglierò, amore.” Guardò indietro verso Xander, che si stava preparando per il suo prossimo colpo. “Non ne avrò bisogno se tu torni al tuo passatempo da ragazze con la strega.”

Buffy spinse ancora più in fuori il labbro inferiore, finché lui alla fine colse il suggerimento e la baciò, leggermente, e lei sorrise e premette la fronte contro il suo mento per un attimo, e tornò verso Willow sotto gli sguardi furiosi di una mezza dozzina di donne in uniforme. Willow la stava guardando con aria riflessiva, e Buffy le rivolse un innocente e luminoso sorriso. “Sono spiacente di essere corsa via in quel modo. Dovevo dare a Spike delle, um, informazioni.” Fissò il poliziotto in-ascolto-senza-vergogna che con nonchalance stava addosso ai loro sedili. Davvero non era giusto che, dalla scorta della polizia, Spike avesse le groupies e a lei toccassero gli energumeni. “Informazioni da persone-sposate-che-fanno-un'uscita- perfettamente-legale. Grazie per aver controllato la mia bibita-senza-alcol-perché-sono-al-di-sotto-dell'età-legale-per-bere.”

Willow si mise comoda con aria consapevole, le mani che facevano oscillare il suo Club Soda come fosse un Martini. “Capisco perfettamente, Buffy. Continua a mantenere Spike informato.”

Buffy affondò nel sedile di fianco a lei. “Quindi, saprò qualcosa in più su questi tuoi Piani che in qualche modo hanno meritato il Sexy Top Viola della Sensualità?”

L'atteggiamento di Willow passò immediatamente dall'essere rilassata all'essere a disagio. “Um, sono una cattiva amica se ti dico di no?” Piegò le sue mani in atteggiamento protettivo intorno alla sua bibita.

“No! Tu non potresti mai essere una cattiva amica.” Buffy prese di nuovo la sua bibita, pensando che se c'era una Cattiva Amica su quel divano, era quasi certamente quella che passava il tempo con un non- morto davanti ai suoi migliori amici, e alla maggior parte della Polizia di Sunnydale, e che faceva altre-cose-oltre-a-passare-il-tempo quando non era davanti a un pubblico.

Willow la guardò fissamente per un momento, quindi appoggiò la sua bibita e si avvicinò. “Io non intendo dire che voglio essere riservata e nascondere _le cose_. Solo...” Si spostò i capelli dalla faccia. “Non è com'era al Liceo, quando ognuno sapeva chi si teneva per mano agli armadietti, e non eravamo ci preoccupavamo solo con chi saremmo andate a ballare e tutto era davanti a tutti che tu lo volessi o no. Solo sento che ci sono cose di cui non voglio ancora parlare. Cose da adulti. E non è perché non mi fidi dei miei amici, o perché non credo sia importante, o perché cerco di essere tutta come James Bond e in grado di negare in maniera credibile. Io, um, voglio solo avere qualcosa che sia tutto mio, capisci? Qualcosa che posso lasciare in sospeso, e pensarci su, e su cui arrivare a una decisione, senza che tutti si intromettano nel mio processo per prendere una decisione.” Guardò Buffy con incertezza. “Sai che quando sarò pronta per parlare, parleremo, giusto?”

Buffy la guardò a sua volta, sentendosi stranamente vulnerabile. “Certo. Noi, um, parleremo quando sarà il momento giusto.” _Di un sacco di cose._

Willow fece un mezzo sorriso forzato verso Buffy. “Perché possiamo essere entrambe d'accordo che il nostro gruppo sociale è piuttosto intenso.”

Entrambe guardarono verso il tavolo da biliardo, dove Spike e Anya stavano parlando allegramente di qualcosa, mentre Xander imbucava un'altra palla, gli occhi come buchi neri.

“Sì.” Buffy assentì con fervore. “È un modo per metterla.”

Willow colpì il ghiaccio con la piccola cannuccia rossa da cocktail. ”E, um, sai, posso capire se anche tu hai delle cose di cui non vuoi ancora parlare.” Alzò lo sguardo con un piccolo sorriso. “Sai che quando sarai pronta a parlare, io sarò qui.”

Buffy pensò a Spike, e ai baci, e al sesso, e al non essere DAVVERO pronta, e guardò Willow con gratitudine. “Sì. Se avrò qualcosa del genere, sai che te ne parlerò. Quando sarò pronta.”

“E va bene se non sei pronta subito. O per un lungo periodo.” Willow guardò di nuovo il ghiaccio, poi sollevò il bicchiere per sgranocchiarne un pezzo. “Non darò di matto.”

“Nemmeno io.” Buffy rivolse a Willow un sorriso smagliante. “Adesso mi aspetto una seria chiacchierata, quando sarà il momento. Sono stata al dormitorio per ORE e non sei mai tornata.”

“Sono tornata al dormitorio!” protestò Willow. “Appena prima di venire qui.” Diede a Buffy un'occhiata poco convinta. “E mentre rimango coerente con la mia idea del non-parlare-finché-non -sarai-pronta, penso che dovrei avere una spiegazione per quel buco nella porta.”

“Oh, um, wow.” Buffy balbettò. “C'è un buco nella porta adesso? Io, um, non l'avevo notato.” Ricordò colpevolmente di avere calciato la porta, in mezzo al pomeriggio, mentre Spike si stava comportando in modo malvagiamente orale sulla sporca, sporca se stessa. Si augurò che Willow non fosse stata troppo curiosa riguardo alla biancheria nell'angolo. “Immagino che dovrei farla aggiustare.”

Willow sogghignò, la maggior parte della tensione se n'era andata. “Fino a che non ti aspetti che paghi per questo.”

“Oh, no, è tutto a mio carico.” disse Buffy velocemente. Sedettero in silenzio per un po'. Alla fine Buffy sospirò. “Sai, sono completamente d'accordo con nostro Nuovo Ordine Mondiale dell'aspettare fino a che si è pronti a parlare delle cose, ma ho davvero voglia di un po' di pettegolezzi-da-migliori-amiche.”

Willow annuì con aria cupa. “Già.” Improvvisamente si sedette dritta. “Oh, forse dovremmo concordare una specie di codice.”

“Un codice?”

“Sì, come dei numeri o qualcosa del genere, così potremmo parlare delle cose-di-cui-non-siamo-pronte-a-parlare senza doverne parlare davvero. Tipo, non so, 1 per il tenersi per mano, 2 per il baciarsi e così via.”

Buffy pensò confusamente a quale numero sarebbero stati lei e Spike usando questo codice. 8?

753? “Um, potremmo farlo,” tergiversò.

Willow continuò, eccitata. “In questo modo potremo parlare dei nostri compagni di coccole senza rivelare alcuna informazione pertinente.” Batté le mani in modo deciso e puntò un dito verso Buffy. “Potremmo chiamarlo Scala delle Coccole.”

Buffy rise per questo, e si avvicinò a Willow e cominciò a definire i dettagli della Scala delle Coccole, anche se lei Spike erano già fuori scala, perché sospettava che questo sarebbe stata la cosa più intima di cui lei e Willow avrebbero parlato davvero per un po' di tempo, e questo era meglio di nessun discorso-da-ragazze del tutto. Una volta che ebbero elaborato una classifica da-uno-a-dieci carina ( in base alla quale Buffy stabilì che lei e Spike erano andati decisamente a undici), Willow ammise timidamente che era arrivata a TRE proprio quel pomeriggio, e Buffy sorrise e l'abbracciò e fu opportunamente impressionata e davvero non parlò dell'undici.

I migliori amici non ti sbattono in faccia questo genere di cose.

*****

Spike osservò Buffy in tutto il percorso per tornare al divano, il modo in cui i fianchi si muovevano sotto la gonna corta con la cerniera sul retro, e i capelli che ondeggiavano sulla sua schiena-a-tutti-gli-effetti-nuda attraversata da stringhe sottili, e i morbidi stivali con la cerniera che aveva infilato sopra la cavigliera lampeggiante, e poiché sapeva dannatamente per certo che lei non stava indossando biancheria sotto la gonna – lei gli aveva rivolto una cattiva, cattiva occhiata mentre si vestiva per fargli sapere che non era un caso- ciò faceva sì che lei fosse a tre cerniere e un vivace intreccio di lacci di distanza dall'essere di nuovo completamente nuda, cosa che lui stimava avrebbe richiesto circa trenta secondi, una volta che fossero stati finalmente in un posto privato a sufficienza per Sua Signoria. Dieci secondi se le avesse lasciato su gli stivali, il che sarebbe stato in pratica una facile situazione vantaggiosa, perché erano due cerniere in meno e stivali. Tre se non avesse perso tempo con nessuna chiusura e e l'avesse semplicemente alzata sulla più vicina superficie orizzontale, avesse sollevato il suo top striminzito per arrivare ai suoi seni perfetti e avesse sollevato la sua gonna sui fianchi per portarsi dritto nella sua dolce, calda fichetta, perché il liberare il suo uccello avrebbe richiesto un bottone e una cerniera, quindi altri cinque secondi, e...

“Spike, è il tuo turno!” disse Anya in tono impaziente. “Smettila di pensare a fare sesso con Buffy.” Spike fu indotto a una piccola risata da queste parole, chiedendosi per un momento se Anya gli stesse leggendo la mente, ma quando la guardò, il suo viso era sgombro da qualsiasi consapevolezza, ma solo chiaramente ansioso di continuare a giocare a biliardo. Lei fece un gesto con la stecca verso il tavolo. “Puoi pensare agli orgasmi quando non è il tuo turno.”

Spike occhieggiò il tavolo con disgusto. Il piccolo periodo di Xander come Mago del Biliardo dal polso sciolto, aveva lasciato lui con tre palle e Anya con due, mentre Xander ne aveva ancora cinque. ( Sospettava che parte dell'impazienza di Anya fosse frustrazione perché il suo ragazzo non ci era andato piano con lei, a giudicare dalle occhiate niente-sesso-per-te che gli lanciava con la coda dell'occhio.) Xander stava bevendo la sua Coca ed evitava con cura di guardare Spike, il che indicava chiaramente che la strategia migliore per Spike era di mettersi proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, ma in un modo-che-non-gli-ricordasse-della-situazione-con-Buffy, in caso lui diventasse di nuovo un Rain-Man-mago-del-biliardo.

Spike camminò tutto intorno al tavolo, guardando con ostentazione per la migliore angolazione per il suo tiro successivo, ma soprattutto cercando di essere incredibilmente irritante. Cosa che sapeva essere uno dei suoi migliori talenti, perfezionato con cura nel corso degli anni. Era un dannato GENIO nell'essere seccante.

“Hai un ottimo tiro per la palla cinque di Xander,” suggerì Anya gentilmente.

“Davvero,” disse Spike con un amichevole e grato tono di voce. “Grazie, tesoro.” Si chinò e la imbucò con un colpo energico e volutamente noncurante.

Xander lo guardò. "Ehi. Non le devi parlare, Testa di Chip.”

Anya sorrise con aria beata. “Stai diventando geloso? Perché mi piace.”

Spike mise il gesso alla sua stecca con fare teatrale, scrutando di nuovo il tavolo. Aveva un'impostazione perfetta per la undici di Anya, ma sospettava che nel complesso sarebbe stata una scelta strategica scarsa, e quindi cercò di colpire la numero tre di Xander. Ci mancò poco, ma riuscì a spedirla in una buca laterale. Sfortunatamente, non gli lasciò nessuna possibilità per il tiro successivo, a meno che non decidesse di tagliarsi la gola, imbucando la sua palla sette, e dopo una breve valutazione di come si sarebbero messe le cose, rovinò il tiro successivo con un fallito tentativo disperato per la palla due di Xander. Anya fu raggiante quando lui le fece un cenno, e si avvicinò al tavolo per il suo turno.

Spike si mosse casualmente verso Xander, accendendosi una sigaretta nel cammino. “Difficile giocare a biliardo se non posso parlare ai miei avversari,” disse disinvoltamente.

Gli occhi di Xander erano puro veleno. “È già abbastanza brutto che Buffy ti permetta di provarci con lei stasera - e non riesco a capire il motivo, perché penso che la prigionia a vita in un gulag sarebbe una punizione più lieve che l'avere a che fare con te per più di cinque secondi – ma decisamente non devi flirtare con la mia ragazza.” Anya ebbe un piccolo guizzo compiaciuto nel sentire questo, dando a Xander uno sguardo provocante da sopra la sua spalla, mentre prendeva di mira la sua palla due.

“Nessun flirt,” disse Spike con un ghigno. “Sono un uomo felicemente sposato, davvero.”

Xander gemette. “Ricordi che ti odio, vero?” Si udì lo schiocco delle palle che si urtavano venire dal tavolo, e Anya strillò per il successo.

“ Sarei deluso se non lo facessi” replicò allegramente Spike. “Ad ogni modo, la sola cosa che conta davvero in questo amabile scenario è ciò che Buffy pensa.” Guardò nella direzione in cui Buffy e Willow stavano ridacchiando sul divano, spostandosi leggermente a sinistra e inclinando la testa in modo da vedere tra gli agenti di polizia. Lei era raggiante. “ E lei non mi odia.” Quest'ultima frase uscì un po' meno furba-e-irritante di come aveva pianificato, più tranquilla-e-riverente, come se quasi non potesse crederci lui stesso. Cosa che, be', non poteva fare. Aveva pianificato di dire qualcos'altro di sgradevole, per mantenere Xander irritato e concentrato, ma guardare Buffy gli aveva fatto dimenticare cosa fosse, e anche lo aveva reso indifferente all'irritare Xander o al vincere il loro gioco spietato, perché il suo sorriso era fantastico e lei era fantastica e quando avesse finito con il Bronze, l'avrebbe portata in qualche posto carino e privato, e avrebbe aperto tutte le sue cerniere e la propria cerniera e sarebbe stato fottutamente fantastico. E anche una fantastica scopata.

Sentiva che Xander lo stava guardando, ma non poteva distogliere lo sguardo dai denti e dagli occhi brillanti di Buffy. Era come se fosse una dannata trappola elettrica per vampiri, o forse solo per lui, un fulmina-Spike, irresistibilmente affascinante e mortalmente scintillante, che lo stava conducendo inesorabilmente alla rovina.

Un momento dopo Anya fece il broncio verso di loro, sporgendo il labbro verso Xander. “Ho provato a colpire la palla nove di Spike, ma i colpi di sponda non mi riescono senza di te che strusci il tuo pene contro il mio sedere. Penseresti che dovrei fare meglio senza distrazioni, ma a quanto pare lo trovo davvero rassicurante.”

Spike prese un tiro dalla sigaretta, guardando Xander con la coda dell'occhio. Be', questo era a suo vantaggio. Lo Xander imbarazzato-e-eccitato era un giocatore molto peggiore dello Xander fuori-di-sé-per-lo-shock. Se questo fosse durato, il prossimo giro di bibite era praticamente già vinto.

Poi Anya si voltò verso di lui e disse “Quindi, Spike, come va il sesso con Buffy?” e gli occhi di Xander divennero cupi e distanti, e Spike gemette e si augurò che Buffy avesse abbastanza denaro per pagare un altro giro di bibite per gli Scoobies e un Johnny Walker etichetta nera per lui, perché era al verde, e in ogni caso, se ci si rifletteva abbastanza, dalla giusta angolazione, era del tutto colpa sua se Xander entrava in quella specie di trance mistica in cui riusciva a comprendere la fisica e la geometria complessa.

Sorrise in modo affascinante ad Anya. “Molto bene, grazie. Ma temo che se vuoi i dettagli, dovrai chiedere alla signora in questione. Un gentiluomo non parla delle sue conquiste.” Al diavolo, se comunque doveva perdere a biliardo, e doveva aspettare per poter liberare Buffy dal fardello delle troppe cerniere, nel frattempo avrebbe comunque potuto divertirsi nell'infliggere il massimo trauma psicologico possibile. Xander stava praticamente mandando scintille in quel momento, mentre camminava come uno zombie intorno al tavolo e preparava il prossimo tiro. “Dimmi, amore, hai qualche raccomandazione per un bel regalo per Buffy? Qualcosa... di adulto. Magari che richieda delle batterie.” Con un doppio schianto, le palle sette e nove di Spike finirono in due buche differenti, la schiena di Xander che fremeva mentre si muoveva come un fantasma intorno al tavolo per allinearsi per il tiro successivo. Anya si avvicinò a Spike e si lanciò in un turbine di suggerimenti che erano Davvero Illuminanti. Xander era un tipo molto, molto fortunato.

Non fortunato come Spike, ma dannatamente fortunato.

*****

Quando il discorso-fra-ragazze si fu esaurito, Buffy disse a Willow di andare alla pista da ballo, cosa che avrebbe fatto sparire la stranezza di dover parlare quando si erano accordate di non parlare di nulla di importante, ed era anche la cosa preferita di Buffy da fare al Bronze, e inoltre avrebbe dato a Buffy una vista migliore di Spike che stava radunando le palle al tavolo da biliardo. Lo faceva con una marcata efficienza che parlava di una lunga pratica e forse di un po' di rabbia, e quando rivolse a Xander un inchino breve e infastidito e si fece da parte per permettergli di spaccare, lei indovinò che fosse dovuto al fatto che aveva perso l'ultima partita e probabilmente lei avrebbe dovuto sganciare per un giro di bibite, perché sapeva che lui non aveva denaro con sé. Lui incontrò il suo sguardo mentre tirava fuori la fiaschetta per una sorsata, e lei sogghignò e fece la sua mossa più sensuale, un ondeggiamento che fu molto più sensuale per la mancanza la biancheria, e gli occhi di lui fiammeggiarono in maniera gratificante.

La pista da ballo al Bronze era, abbastanza stranamente, uno dei luoghi per ballare più rispettosi in cui fosse stata - alcuni dei locali al campus erano sovraccarichi di idioti pieni-di-Sè che pensavano che il modo migliore per rimorchiare una ragazza che non avevano mai visto fosse strusciarsi dietro di lei, mentre stava ballando, senza nemmeno un come-stai. Ma qui al Bronze poteva ballare con Willow, scambiandosi risate e sorrisetti da migliori-amiche, senza preoccuparsi minimamente che la pelvi di qualcuno comparisse nel suo spazio senza-esserne-richiesta, e poi era pieno di vittime volenterose per una ragazza che fosse dell'umore giusto per un po' di compagnia, ottimi piccoli extra nello show personale di Buffy.

Era ancora dolorante, dolorante in modo meraviglioso, e il ballo la rese iper-consapevole di ogni punto debole, rendendo il ricordo di come si era guadagnata ogni deliziosa fitta ben presente nella sua mente. Guardò Spike attraverso le ciglia mentre si piegava sul tavolo da biliardo e sogghignava verso Anya e tormentava Xander. Giocava a biliardo nello stesso modo in cui faceva ogni cosa, scrutando come un falco e valutando la situazione, gli ingranaggi nella sua testa che giravano in modo visibile, mentre pianificava la sua senza-dubbio astuta strategia – per poi sporgersi in avanti con un movimento impaziente delle spalle e fare i suoi tiri quasi senza programmazione, rapidi e veloci e come un lampo, con risultati prevedibilmente altalenanti. Dopo ogni tiro, lui si voltò e la cercò con gli occhi, e lei pensò a qualcosa di extra-sconcio ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontrarono, e lui guardò ancora, gli occhi fiammeggianti come se sapesse esattamente quale pensiero sconcio lei avesse scelto, e poi lei si voltò verso Willow e lui tornò a giocare e lei si ricordò della sua scommessa di farla venire di fronte a tutti senza che nessuno si accorgesse di qualcosa, e lei seppe in quel momento che lui aveva del tutto ragione, che poteva farlo davvero, perché lei era già oltre la metà strada e questo solo GUARDANDOSI.

Dopo un po', la partita di biliardo terminò, e Spike cominciò a girare intorno alla pista da ballo, come uno squalo, e lei reagì guardando ovunque tranne lui ed amplificando il quoziente di sensualità del suo ballo, dicendogli col corpo quello a cui stava pensando, e quando la musica divenne un ballo lento, un pezzo ossessionante e malinconico di una delle band che suonavano regolarmente al Bronze, non fu sorpresa di sentirlo avvicinarsi dietro di lei, le mani sui suoi fianchi. Si avvicinò per posare la guancia di fianco alla sua, ma rimanendo distante, solo le sue mani, ferme ma allo stesso tempo tremanti e la guancia fresca che toccava la sua mentre si muovevano insieme.

Lei si voltò per guardarlo in faccia e lui lasciò che le mani scivolassero intorno alla sua vita, solo mantenendo un minimo contatto, e premette la fronte contro la tempia di lei, gli occhi chiusi, e questo fece male fisicamente, essere così vicini e toccarsi a malapena, e lei rise piano.

“Quindi, amore,” cominciò Spike in tono tranquillo e discorsivo. “Abbiamo fatto con i discorsi-da-ragazze, il biliardo, le bibite e ora il ballo. Cos'altro avevamo programmato per questa serata?”

Lei poté sentire il suo respiro farsi affannoso e i muscoli dello stomaco stringersi in anticipazione. “Credo si fosse parlato di una scommessa.”

Spike sorrise, gli occhi ancora chiusi. “Ah già.” Ondeggiarono ancora per un momento, l'aspettativa che si muoveva tra loro come fumo. “Gli Scoobies stanno guardando?”

Buffy guardò pigramente sopra la spalla di lui. Xander e Anya stavano ballando poco distante, con Anya che tratteneva la testa di Xander contro la sua spalla e gli dava dei colpetti sulla schiena con atteggiamento confortante. Willow era da sola, nelle vicinanze, ondeggiando senza scopo, uno sguardo lontano sul viso. “Più o meno. A meno che tu non voglia fare un annuncio.”

Le dita di Spike si strinsero sui suoi fianchi. “E la polizia?”

Era buio, ma Buffy poteva vedere la sagoma rivelatrice dei cappelli della Polizia inframmezzati intorno ai limiti della pista da ballo, le luci che creavano riflessi sui distintivi qui e là. “Stanno guardando.”

“Bene,” Spike aprì gli occhi, guardando verso di lei, lo sguardo scuro ed imperscrutabile. “ Mettimi le braccia intorno al collo.”

Buffy lo fece, facendo scivolare le sue mani sul petto di lui, lungo la strada.

“Adesso chiudi gli occhi.”

Spike prese l'orlo dello spolverino con una mano, facendolo scivolare finché non avvolse un fianco, il bordo posteriore che le penzolava su un polpaccio, le mani di lui che trattenevano la pelle contro la parte bassa della sua schiena. Cominciarono a girare, lentamente, e Spike si avvicinò ed iniziò a parlare, piccoli dettagli di ricordi di quel pomeriggio, e lei si fece più vicina, premette la guancia contro il cotone della sua maglia, le luci della pista da ballo che lampeggiavano contro i suoi occhi chiusi, e lei non sapeva cosa stessero facendo, ma quando fu tentata di aprire gli occhi per controllare se qualcuno stesse guardando, lui le bloccò la testa e sussurrò sulla sua sommità “ Non devi lasciare che nessuno veda.” Quindi la sua mano scivolò tra di loro e bloccò il tessuto leggero della sua gonna contro di lei, e le sue dita astute trovarono all'istante il punto migliore, e strinsero una volta, due volte, e ancora, e lei venne così forte da vedere le stelle dietro le palpebre chiuse, aggrappandosi disperatamente al collare di pelle di Spike, e lui ridacchiò, il petto che vibrava sotto di lei, e fece scivolare di nuovo la mano sul fianco, e lei riaprì gli occhi e ogni cosa fu di nuovo uguale. Anya che confortava Xander, Willow persa in un mondo immaginario, e innumerevoli altre persone senza volto che continuavano con il loro divertimento del venerdì sera e uno sprovveduto squadrone che li scrutava alla ricerca del minimo segno di violazione della legge, tranne che nulla era per niente lo stesso, era come guardare dopo un temporale e tutto era chiaro e fresco e nuovo, e lei deglutì, la bocca all'improvviso completamente secca, e alzò la testa per guardare verso Spike, e lui stava guardando lei con un misto di euforia e terrore e autocompiacimento che era così tipicamente DA SPIKE, che lei sorrise in modo splendido, e fece scivolare una mano sulla sua guancia, catturando il suo zigomo con il pollice. Lui chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sua carezza, e continuarono a ondeggiare in quel modo fino alla fine della canzone, e poi continuarono ancora un po', anche se la canzone successiva era un rock movimentato, finché Anya non comparve vicino a loro, con il viso ansioso, e Spike guardò verso di lei e sospirò.

Buffy si augurò che Anya se ne andasse, ma lei era la ragazza di Xander e cominciava a piacerle nonostante la sua schiettezza – o forse a causa di essa-, inoltre pensò sarebbe stato saggio costituire un precedente nel loro gruppo per i benvenuti ai fidanzati difficilmente accettabili, così sorrise in modo neutro e disse: “Ti serviva qualcosa, Anya?”

“Be', Spike ha perso due partite a biliardo, e adesso che abbiamo tutti finito di ballare con i nostri innamorati, si suppone che debba offrire a tutti delle bibite. Oh, e anche degli anelli di cipolla. Non so cosa siano ma sono ansiosa di provarli. Ne ha parlato molto.”

Buffy diede a Spike uno sguardo sagace. “Quindi, quanto denaro dobbiamo spendere, TESORO?”

Spike guardò verso il bar. “Ti pagherò più tardi” brontolò. “Dovrebbe entrarmi qualcosa. Niente di illegale o malvagio. Solo... un lavoro pagato.” Sembrò vergognarsi un po', il che era un atteggiamento a cui Buffy non era abituata, ma lei suppose che l'idea di lavorare per vivere o... per non-vivere, perché lui non era vivo... come avrebbe dovuto chiamarla? Qualunque cosa fosse, era un grande passo indietro. Sospirò e tornò al divano su cui aveva lasciato la borsa, Anya e Spike che la seguivano. Un'altra cosa carina del Bronze, avrebbe potuto lasciare la sua borsa più o meno ovunque ed essere certa che il suo denaro fosse ancora lì quando fosse tornata. Specialmente quella sera, con metà del Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale che allenava i suoi occhi d'aquila sulla folla. Anche se la folla era notevolmente diminuita ora, forse perché una massiccia presenza della polizia implicava che non ci fosse rischio confusione – i cittadini erano abbastanza ignari, ma la selezione naturale tendeva a lasciare quelli con gli istinti migliori - o speciale attenzione all'alcol; il barista stava chiaramente fissando i poliziotti, non apprezzando la riduzione degli affari.

Willow e Xander erano già seduti sul divano, con Willow che dava dei colpetti sulla mano di Xander e gli parlava dolcemente. Entrambi guardarono in su quando Buffy si avvicinò, Willow con un'espressione ironica e divertita, Xander vagamente terrorizzato, come se si aspettasse che Buffy si sarebbe trasformata inun insetto gigante o qualcosa del genere. Cosa che, realizzò lei, era un pericolo che Xander aveva davvero dovuto affrontare in diverse occasioni. Nessuna meraviglia che si fosse sentito così sollevato, quando aveva cominciato a uscire con Anya; alla fine lei non nascondeva la sua natura di ex-demone e non cercava attivamente di ucciderlo, e be', non era Cordelia, perché anche la versione più carina e gentile di Cordelia era davvero, davvero spaventosa. Qualunque cosa Willow gli avesse detto, pareva avergli fatto bene, perché Xander riuscì a salutare lei e Anya e Spike senza occhiate-mortali o occhi-che-avevano-guardato-nell'abisso, solo il normale goffo Xander. Willow lasciò il suo posto ad Anya – brontolando un po' perché non era ancora molto affezionata all'ex-demone – e si spostò sulla seda di fronte, lasciando l'altro comodo divano a Buffy e Spike.

Buffy tirò fuori il denaro e lo allungò a Spike con un'occhiata – non un'occhiata severa, perché lui era nella sua lista dei buoni dopo il loro ballo, ma piuttosto una del genere bada-a-ciò-che-fai. “Portami indietro il resto, ok? È tutto quello che ho, finché non vado da Mamma a battere cassa.”

Spike le rivolse un ghigno sfrontato, la vergogna sparita da un pezzo, o, quantomeno, ben nascosta. “Sì. Pagare le scommesse è sempre importante, non è vero? Grazie di non avere fatto di me un cattivo pagatore.” Camminò orgogliosamente verso il bar, fischiettando qualcosa che stonava terribilmente con la musica da ballo.

Buffy si appoggiò al divano, abbassandosi per massaggiarsi la caviglia. Nascondere il braccialetto elettronico sotto gli stivali aveva impedito che sembrasse un individuo pericoloso in libertà condizionata, ma le aveva datto un po' fastidio, mentre stava ballando, anche con i calzini spessi. “Quindi, ho sentito che Xander ha stravinto a biliardo.”

“Anche io l'ho sentito” replicò Xander. “ Ma, um, io davvero non ricordo molto. Era come se fossi al top, col mio naturale talento per il biliardo che è venuto a galla per l'occasione.” Diede a Buffy un'occhiata di sguincio. “Sarebbe stato molto più soddisfacente se non fossi stata tu a pagare per la sconfitta cocente di Spike.”

Buffy scrollò le spalle. “Mia la responsabilità, mia la spesa. O spesa, di Mamma, visto che è lei che paga davvero ogni cosa.” Sorrise ricordando Spike e sua madre che chiacchieravano imbarazzati sul divano, ai tempi della loro prima tregua. “Penso che a Mamma piaccia davvero Spike, più o meno.”

Xander guardò cupamente verso il bar. “Credo che lo renda uno di noi.” Scrollò le spalle, dando un'occhiata a Willow. “Comunque, credo sia una cosa tra te e lui. Ma tu fammi un favore, e fagli ripagare tutto.”

Buffy avrebbe desiderato avere la sua bibita, così da poter attribuire il suo piccolo colpo di tosse a un sorso di Diet Coke andato di traverso. “Non preoccuparti, Xander. Ci penserò io.”

Spike tornò in quel momento, porgendo a Buffy un mucchietto di banconote e monete. “La cameriera arriverà in un attimo con le bibite. Ci vorrà qualche minuto per gli anelli di cipolla e le ali.” Si allungò con disinvoltura di fianco a Buffy sul divano, mettendo il braccio sullo schienale.

Buffy gli diede un'Occhiata. “Ali?”

Fece spallucce. “Avevo fame. La salsa piccante qui è eccellente.” La guardò con un sorrisetto sapiente. “Le ali di pollo vengono servite con accompagnamento di gambi di sedano, se vuoi sentirti virtuosa, pet.”

“I gambi di sedano a mezzanotte...” disse Xander in tono casuale. Willow risw. Buffy, Anya e Spike si guardarono confusi.

Willow mosse la mano verso di loro. “Spiacente, ragazzi. Una cosa delle scuole elementari. Fa parte di una delle mie serie di libri preferite. Xander di solito me lo leggeva ad Halloween, prima di andare a fare dolcetto-o-scherzetto.” Poiché gli sguardi vuoti continuavano, Willow roteò gli occhi. “Ok, Anya e Spike posso capire, ma davvero, Buffy? Non hai mai letto Conigliettacula?” 

Anya emise un piccolo grido. “Sembra orribile.”

“No, è davvero carino, parla di un coniglietto vampiro, e...”

Anya gemette e seppellìil viso nella spalla di Xander. Lui le diede dolcemente dei colpetti sulla schiena. “Scusate, ragazzi. Anya, um, ha questa COSA con i conigli.”

“Continui a dirlo, Xander. Basta parlarne.” La voce di Anya era attutita dalla maglia di Xander.

Buffy scambiò uno sguardo confuso con Willow. “Non ha problemi con vampiri, demoni o interiora fumanti, ma è spaventata da teneri e soffici coniglietti?”

Anya alzò la testa quanto bastava per guardarle. “Possiamo smettere di dire la parola con la C, per favore?” Xander li supplicò con occhi-da-cucciolo da sopra la sua testa, e Buffy scambiò un altro sguardo con Willow, quindi fece spallucce.

“Certo, nessun problema. Abbiamo tutti le nostre piccole stranezze.” La cameriera arrivò in quel momento, e il processo di distribuire le bibite fece sparire un po' dell'imbarazzo. Anya si raddrizzò un po', ma rimase il più vicina possibile a Xander, e tutti presero delle grandi sorsate che resero convenientemente impossibile parlare. Grandi, saporite sorsate, che apparentemente richiesero una pausa di riflessione dopo, almeno a giudicare dal silenzio – Be', non silenzio, pensò Buffy, perché c'era la musica alta e il rumore della folla, e di tanto in tanto un rumore dalle radio dei poliziotti, ma era stupefacente come la mancanza-di-persone-che-parlavano rendesse tutto questo non importante- silenzio che durò per alcuni minuti. Gli anelli di cipolla e le alette arrivarono nel mezzo del silenzio, dando loro un'altra scusa per non parlare mentre si servivano.

“ Quindi, Buffy,” disse Anya alla fine, con voce realistica. “Spike dice che sei quella a cui devo chiedere riguardo il sesso che fate.”

Buffy quasi si strozzò con la cipolla fritta, prendendo velocemente un sorso per schiarirsi la gola. ”Spike ha detto che facciamo sesso?” Si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati per l'offesa, perché avevano ASSOLUTAMENTE parlato riguardo il non parlare di questo.

“Oh, no, in realtà non ha detto niente. Ho solo immaginato che faceste sesso, perché siete sposati per finta, e questo è quello che fa la gente sposata. Ma quando gliel'ho chiesto, ha detto che avrei dovuto parlare con te.” Anya la guardò con aria interessata, come se stesse parlando dell'hobby delle composizioni di fiori di Buffy. “Quindi, parlamene.”

Buffy poteva sentire la sua bocca muoversi, ma nessun suono stava uscendo. Spike si allontanò lentamente, mordicchiando con attenzione un'aletta di pollo.

Fra tutti, fu Xander a ssalvarla, mettendo una mano sul ginocchio di Anya. “Tesoro, credo che Buffy preferisca che la sua vita privata rimanga privata.” Fissò Spike, come se volesse dire altro, ma un'occhiata di avvertimento di Willow lo mise in silenzio.

Anya sembrò delusa. “Oh. Che peccato. Avevo ogni genere di domanda sul sesso coi vampiri, e non è come se avessi la possibilità di fare una ricerca diretta.” Guardò verso Xander, gli occhi grandi e adoranti. “Non mi spaventano i vampiri, ma non voglio che tu lo diventi, ok? Nemmeno se significa maggiore resistenza e tempi di recupero più veloci.” Willow fece una piccola risata, e Anya la guardò in modo confidenziale. “Questo è quello che ho sentito. Volevo solo che Buffy lo confermasse.”

Xander guardò verso di lei, il volto che passava attraverso diverse emozioni, prima di fermarsi finalmente su una via di mezzo tra il disturbato e il felice. “Ok, um, ci lavorerò su. Il non-diventare-un-vampiro.”

Anya lo abbracciò strettamente, le braccia intorno alla sua vita. “La tua resistenza e tempo di recupero sono magnifici, tesoro.”

“Ok, grazie.” Xander si strofinò le mani, ansioso di cambiare argomento. “Quindi! Qualche parola sui nostri amici commando, Buffster?”

Buffy annuì con impazienza, altrettanto felice del cambio di soggetto. “Spike ha identificato per me uno dei membri del commando e il loro capo. Un professore e un assistente dell'università.” Guardò Spike, il quale stava leccando la salsa piccante dalle dita, lui le sorrise, dando una leccata extra-lussuriosa con la sua lingua davvero, davvero malvagia. “Stavo pensando che dovremmo fare una piccola ricognizione alla Lowell House, vedere se qualche altro ragazzo della confraternita è coinvolto. Magari hanno un'entrata segreta...”

Willow la interruppe. “Cavolo, Buffy, non mi hai sentita prima?” Buffy la guardò confusa e Willow roteò gli occhi. Ma certo che non stavi ascoltando, dovevi andare a dire qualcosa di 'importante' a Spike e non mi hai lasciato finire.” Si avvicinò, con grandi occhi. “La Lowell House è ANDATA.”

“Aspetta, cosa? Come può essere andata una casa? È una CASA! Di solito non si muovono.” Buffy guardò Spike, che era improvvisamente teso e guardingo.

“È andata a fuoco!” Willow fece un piccolo saltello sull'orlo del suo cuscino.

“Stai scherzando!” Willow scosse solennemente la testa. “Non stai scherzando? Lowell House è davvero andata a fuoco? Tipo fino-alle-fondamenta?” Buffy guardò Spike, gli occhi stretti pensierosamente. Forse c'era un qualche tipo di accesso o di prova tra le macerie o nel seminterrato...

“Già, la mia, um, amica ha detto che i Vigili del Fuoco hanno lottato per tutta la mattina, ma non hanno potuto fare nulla per salvarla,il fuoco è cresciuto come quella volta che il padre di Xander ha acceso il barbeque, sai, con troppo combustibile? Hanno detto che non ci sono state perdite, che tutti i ragazzi sono usciti in tempo, né morti né feriti o altro, ma che non hanno prorpio potuta salvare la casa. E poi sono arrivati con i bulldozer nel pomeriggio e hanno rimosso le rovine, e poi hanno riempito il seminterrato con del cemento per precauzione. È del tutto andata.”

Buffy e Spike si guardarono con costernazione. “Wow,” disse Buffy alla fine. “ Questo è, um, wow...”

Spike si passò una mano sulla testa con una smorfia. “Cazzo.” Ricadde indietro sui cuscini del divano. “Speravo... Be'. Ci Speravo.” Diede a Buffy un'occhiata angosciata di sguincio, una che diceva che lui riconosceva il dilemma, che non avrebbe potuto togliere il chip e avere ancora Buffy, ma che comunque stava segratamente sperando di trovare un modo di ottenere tutto ciò che voleva. O forse solo di vedere Buffy picchiare qualche soldato in suo onore. Qualcosa.

Buffy diede dei colpetti rassicuranti sul suo ginocchio. “Possiamo ancora andare a controllare. Magari troveremo qualcosa che hanno tralasciato.” Si guardò intorno, al mare di divise blu che aveva invaso il Bronze. “Dobbiamo seminare i nostri ragazzi-in-blu, comunque, o probabilmente troveranno un modo per appiopparci anche l'incendio.” Diede a Xander uno sguardo significativo. “Pensi che potresti fare un po' di confusione per noi, Xander?”

Xander annuì e cominciò a parlare ad alta voce dei meriti di questo o quel film. Willow guardò Buffy e cominciò a discutere, a voce altrettanto alta. Anya ovviamente non sapeva cosa stessa accadendo, ma poiché era una donna dalle Forti Opinioni, partecipò alla discussione solo per una questione di principio. E Buffy si accoccolò su Spike, gli sfiorò l'orecchio e gli sussurrò il suo piano. Egli le baciò la guancia e le mormorò il suo assenso. Quindi si strinsero ancora un po', solo così.

Qiondi si unirono alla discussione e aiutarono a finire gli anelli di cipolla e le alette, perché, accidenti, la Mamma di Buffy stava pagando per quel banchetto e loro stavano per entrare in azione. Buffy dovette concordare con Spike: gli anelli di cipolla erano FANTASTICI.

Ne presero un'altra porzione da asporto.

*****

Una volta che ebbero il contenitore da asporto, Buffy e Spike si scusarono con la compagnia, e proposero tranquillamente di incontrarsi la sera successiva all'appartamento di Gile per una Riunione degli Scoobies, e raggiunsero mano nella mano la porta sul retro che portava nel vicolo. Fuori nel vicolo, Buffy cercò un posto dove appoggiare gli anelli di cipolla e la borsetta, ma non c'era davvero altro posto oltre il cassonetto, che era troppo disgustoso per poterlo anche solo considerare, così li tenne con una mano di lato e si appoggiò al muro.

Spike si avvicinò, guardando in basso. (QUELLA COSA! Buffy gemette internamente.) “ Non ti avevo preso per una persona romantica, amore,” disse tranquillamente, con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

“Dimostra quanto mi conosci,” sogghignò Buffy con sfida. “Io sono super- romantica.”

Spike tracciò dei disegni con un dito sullo stomaco di lei. “È così che lo chiami, amore? Quando flirti e ti coomporti male in mia compagnia?”

Buffy gli mise il broncio. “Pensavo ti piacesse flirtare.” Diede una veloce carezza sulla sua lunghezza, guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi che fossero ancora soli. “A questa parte di te sembra piacere.”

“Non ho mai detto che non mi piace.” Spike le fece un sogghigno malvagio. “Solo non sono sicuro che sia qualificabile come 'romantico'. Bollente, meraviglioso, fantastico, sì. Romantico? Non ne sono molto sicuro.”

“Così, cosa c'è di così romantico in questo vicolo,” disse Buffy con curiosità, guardandosi intorno.

“Non dirmi che te ne sei dimenticata.” Spike le prese la mano, posando un bacio leggero sul polso. “Questo vicolo, amore mio, è il posto dove ci siamo visti per la prima volta.”

Buffy alzò un sopracciglio verso di lui. “Intendi quando hai minacciato di uccidermi? Già, è davvero un ricordo romantico.”

Spike si avvicinò. “Ti ho guardata combattere dalle ombre laggiù. Eri dannatamente fantastica. È un bel ricordo per me.”

“Io ricordo meglio la parte successiva, quando io e Mamma ti abbiamo preso a calci nel sedere a scuola.” Buffy sorrise allegramente. “Hai ragione, è davvero un bel ricordo.”

“Vedi? Romantico, se solo pensi a quanto siamo andati lontano.” Si avvicinò per strusciare le labbra sul suo orecchio. “Abbiamo compagnia. Due battiti, uno appena dietro la porta, sembra che stia solo di guardia. L'altro sta avanzando lungo il vicolo.”

“Allora baciami. Ma che siano solo baci. Non vogliamo dagli una scusa per arrestarci.”

Spike non rispose, solo mise le mani ai lati della vita di lei, i palmi piatti contro il muro, e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. Lei mosse la mano libera fra i suoi capelli e lo baciò a sua volta, attenta a mantenere bassa l'eccitazione, anche se avrebbe voluto di più. Ma avevano un pubblico, e non uno amichevole, così mantenne il bacio dolce e leggero, tenero e romantico. Comunque appoggiò un piede contro il muro, in modo che la coscia si strofinasse sul suo inguine, perché aveva dei Piani per dopo.

Dei passi si avvicinarono, e la luce di una torcia scivolò su di loro. “Chiedo scusa.” disse una voce autoritaria.

Buffy interruppe il bacio con quella che sperava sembrasse una convincente espressione di sorpresa. “Oh, mio Dio!” ansimò.

Spike fece un passo indietro, con l'aria di un uomo che è stato interrotto nel bel mezzo di un'opera di seduzione. Cosa che, naturalmente, era davvero, per cui non gli richiese alcuna dote di recitazione. “C'è qualche problema, Agente?”

Il poliziotto – uno nuovo questa volta- mosse la torcia sulla scena. “Abbiamo avuto una soffiata su, um, una consegan di droga in corso nel vicolo.” La torcia si fermò sul contenitore da asporto in mano a Buffy.

“Nessuna droga qui, signore” disse Buffy dolcemente. Aprì il contenitore. “Solo uno spuntino.”

Il poliziotto serrò la mascella, chiaramente irritato per essersi mosso troppo presto, prima che gli obiettivi avessero commesso un reato. “Vi stiamo tenendo d'occhio” disse alla fine.

“Oh, è disgustoso” disse Buffy, arricciando il naso. “Ci guardate mentre ci baciamo? È nauseante.”

Spike incrociò le braccia. “È contro la legge che io baci mia moglie?”

Con gli occhi stretti, l'agente ammise brontolando che non lo era.

“Bene, allora,” disse Spike educatamente. “Potremmo ricominciare, allora? Questa è una specie di anniversario per noi, sa?” Guardò Buffy con aria adorante. “Molto romantico.” Buffy lo guardò a sua volta con tenerezza. Stavano diventando davvero bravi in quella finzione-di-essere-innamorati.

A suo credito, l'agente sembrò imbarazzato. “Spiacente per l'intrusione.” Diede loro uno sguardo di avvertimento. “Ma tenete in ordine, o dovrò arrestarvi.”

Spike annuì con aria affabile. “Certamente. Saremo lo spirito stesso della discrezione.” Attese quindi che l'agente se ne andasse.

Una volta che il poliziotto fu fuori vista, si chinò e baciò ancora Buffy. “Una mostra di innocenza davvero convincente, amore.”

“Non stavo fingendo” sussurrò indietro Buffy. “Penso davvero che sia disgustoso che ci guardino mentre ci baciamo.”

Spike sorrise contro le sue labbra. “È all'imboccatura del vicolo, adesso. La visuale è bloccata dal cassonetto. Sta aspettando altri ordini alla radio.” Inclinò la testa per baciarla sul lato della gola. “Adesso?”

Buffy gli porse il contenitore da asporto e la sua bosetta, quindi si chinò per sollevare con facilità il tombino nascosto sotto i loro piedi. “Dopo di te, marito mio.”

Spike sogghignò e scese la scaletta, Buffy lo seguì velocemente, facendo scivolare in silenzio il coperchio del tombino al suo posto sopra di loro, e poi si pulì le mani. Era davvero buio là sotto, senza alcun raggio di luce solare che filtrava. Spike accese una sigaretta e fu come se il suo volto, debolmente illuminato, fosse l'unica cosa esistente al mondo. La guardò da sopra il luminoso puntino rosso, quindi sospirò esalando il fumo. “Cazzo. È difficile non farti proprio qui. Come un cane di Pavlov. Le fogne mi fanno sbavare al pensiero di metterti nuda.”

Buffy si avvicinò in silenzio, cercando la sua mano. “Già, anche a me,” ammise quietamente. “Ma se ne accorgeranno abbastanza alla svelta. Dobbiamo fae alla svelta se vogliamo avere il tempo di setacciare le macerie prima che ci raggiungano.” Strinse la sua mano dopo che l'ebbe trovata. “Non ho portato la mia torcia.”

Spike strinse a sua volta. “Non ti farò cadere, amore,” disse rudemente.

“Lo so,” disse lei con un sorriso, chiedendosi se lui potesse vederlo. Le labbra di lui le sfiorarono la guancia e smise di chiederselo. “Facciamola finita,” disse velocemente. “ Si suppone che sia la nostra serata libera.”

Si avviarono per il tunnel buio come la pece il più velocemente possibile, mano nella mano.

*****

L'uscita delle fogne più vicina alla Lowell House era appena fuori dal campus, che era silenzioso e tranquillo per la vacanza. Buffy masticò l'ultimo boccone di cipolla e gettò il contenitore nella spazzatura mentre correvano attraverso il prato erboso per ragiungere lo spazio dove prima sorgeva la Lowell House. Anche gli alberi che avevano ombreggiato l'antica dimora erano scomparsi, i tronchi tagliati di fresco come unico ricordo. Buffy si mise su un ceppo e guardò in basso alla superficie senza segni di cemento grigio che riempiva interamente il grande spazio delle fondamenta. Be', non senza segni: i bordi del soffice cemento fresco erano stati segnati da studenti che speravano di lasciare il loro segno, con nomi scarabocchiati in malo modo, impronte di mani e piedi e quella che sembrava in modo sospetto l'impronta di un sedere, sparpagliati lungo il bordo. Proprio sotto i piedi di Buffy qualcuno aveva scritto “Lowell House fa schifo!” a grandi letttere; appena a sinistra c'era un piccolo, timido 'T.M.+ W.R.' e ancora un poco sotto, quello che sembrava un Haiku commemorativo per la quercia abbattuta.

Spike camminò a grandi passo lungo tutto il perimetro di cemento, la faccia scura quando raggiunse la postazione di Buffy. “Niente, amore,” sputò fuori, furioso. “Non un dannato indizio.” Rimase in piedi davanti a Buffy; lei guardò in basso, sentendosi molto, molto alta.

“Non è la nostra sola pista,” disse con vigore. “Sono sicura che ci sia un altro modo per scendere in quello stupido posto. E dopo tutto, Riley e la Walsh sono andati, si spera per davvero. Mi evita il problema di affrontarli.” Spike la guardò in modo sardonico. “Cosa? Nessuno colpisce con teser e droga e fa esperimenti sul mio vampiro, nella mia città, sotto i miei occhi.” Tracciò un anello col piede sul ceppo. “Stavo solo aspettando che arrivassero i voti finali. Penso che avrei avuto una A. Mi chiedo come sarà il nuovo professore...”

Spike la prese per la vita e la fece scendere. “IL TUO vampiro?” 

“Be', non lo sei?” Buffy lo guardò fermamente.

Spike guardò lontano. “Be', sì,” ammise brontolando. Guardò di nuovo alla superficie di cemento che si stava asciugando. “Fammi fare ancora un giro, solo per essere sicuri. Poi possiamo tornare a casa dell'Osservatore e fare rapporto.” La fissò. “E con 'fare rapporto' intendo aspettare che Giles sia del tutto pronto per le ninne, chiuderci a chiave e scopare. Ti ho guardato in questa tenuta per tutta la serata. Sto per esplodere.”

Buffy sorrise timidamente. “Anche io.”

Lui la guardò per un momento, gli occhi indecifrabili, poi si voltò e cominciò il giro delle fondamenta. Al lato opposto, si fermò e si chinò, picchiettando sul cemento.

“Hai trovato qualcosa?” gridò Buffy, cominciando a camminare verso di lui.

Lui scosse la testa. “Niente di importante. Stai lì.” Dopo un altro momento, si alzò in piedi e continuò sulla sua strada, fischiettando.

Quando la raggiunse di nuovo, Buffy si girò e cominciò a camminare in direzione dell'appartamento di Giles; Spike le si mise a fianco, cantando tranquillamente, quella stupida canzone punk che utilizzava sempre per infastidirla, quella riguardo all'essere sedato e andare allo spettacolo su una sedia a rotelle. (Piuttosto Ironico?) Lei decise di ignorarlo questa volta. O almeno di ignorare la canzone, facendo scivolare la mano in quella di lui. Ignorare la totalità di Spike non era proprio possibile.

Quando udirono delle deboli sirene in lontananza, sogghignarono uno verso l'altra e cominciarono a correre.  
  
  
_To be continued..._


	17. Fantasticheria

**Capitolo 12: Fantasticheria**

_(Traduce Angela - Beta DarkGiulia69)_

Fu esilarante, il vento sulle loro facce mentre correvano via dalle rovine della Lowell House, ma quando alla fine uscirono dal campus e spostarono la loro corsa attraverso il Cimitero Restfield, Spike e Buffy rallentarono gradualmente a una corsa leggera, e infine a una camminata, abbastanza veloce e risoluta, ma in qualche modo ancora lenta abbastanza per cui Spike poteva godere per la consapevolezza della mano calda di Buffy nella sua, un po' sudata per la fatica, le dita intrecciate fermamente con le sue, e lui stava facendo moltissima fatica a impedire che la sua faccia scivolasse in un sorrisetto sciocco, molto poco da Big Bad, perché stava camminando mano nella mano con la sua ragazza, in una romantica passeggiata serale che prometteva di includere abbondante violenza e seduzione e sesso disinibito e, be', fanculo!, dopo tutto si permise di sorridere, perché dopo la sua caduta lunga settimane nell'abisso della disperazione, era sicuramente atterrato in piedi.

Ma si assicurò di avere una buona presa della mano di Buffy mentre camminavano, perché era terrorizzato che lei lo lasciasse andare.

Sapeva che era dannatamente ridicolo, dopo tutto quello che era successo nei pochi giorni appena trascorsi, ma non poteva impedirsi di essere sopraffatto dall'incertezza, perché anche se era ovvio che Buffy aveva deciso che il sesso-con-Spike era una cosa buona, c'era qualcosa riguardo il tenersi per mano che era di PIÙ, più del sesso e più dei baci, lui non avrebbe saputo come far sì che lei prendesse di nuovo la sua mano; ogni volta che lei aveva fatto scivolare la mano nella sua, era stato come un miracolo, una manna dal cielo, non il genere di cosa che un mostro depravato come lui avrebbe mai potuto sperare di ottenere attraverso le sue azioni.

Qualcosa era cambiato fra loro quel giorno, qualcosa di memorabile, come un terremoto, cambiando il paesaggio della loro relazione di arcinemici-con-benefici in una topografia completamente nuova, un nuovo territorio che era bellissimo e spaventoso, selvaggio e instabile, costellato di trappole, sabbie mobili e scogliere, e lui lo amava, amava il modo in cui l'adrenalina schizzava ogni volta che lei lo guardava, non sapendo se quello sarebbe stato il momento in cui l'umore variabile di lei sarebbe cambiato e lei avrebbe tentato di nuovo di ucciderlo, ma era anche irritante allo stesso tempo, perché lui aveva dei problemi a restare al passo di dove diavolo erano in questa splendida nuova terra dei perduti, e questo gli ricordò di quel giorno, il giorno in cui era stato mutato, ma non la parte felice, non Drusilla e le stalle e il chiudere con gratitudine gli occhi sull'umanità – no, era la parte precedente, quella vergognosa, seduto su un divano scomodo e offrendo le sue poesie e il suo cuore e la sua vita, e lo sguardo compassionevole e freddo negli occhi di Cecily mentre considerava ogni singola cosa immeritevole. Drusilla lo aveva salvato dalle tortuose, intricate ragnatele della società, aveva spazzato via la nebbia, e la confusione, e l'aveva ridotto alla sua essenza, dandogli SE STESSO come un dono, e le cose erano state semplici per oltre un secolo. Amare Drusilla era stato semplice – non sempre felice, ma semplice. 

Amare Buffy era complicato in un modo pazzesco. (Il che era dannatamente divertente, dato che era lei quella che si supponeva fosse sana di mente.) E mentre lui era sicuro come l'inferno di non voler tornare indietro ora – come se potesse farlo!- di tanto in tanto si sentiva come se fosse tornato proprio su quel sofà, tutto avvolto nella camicia di forza della Società, aspettando solo di avere il cuore spezzato.

Erano passati attraverso i cancelli di Restfield mentre lui era perso nei suoi pensieri e si aggrappava alla mano di Buffy come a una corda di sicurezza, e Buffy lo strattonò verso sinistra, verso il piccolo capanno bianco che fungeva da ufficio per i becchini, al momento scuro e vuoto. Appena fuori della porta c'era una cartelletta era appesa a un chiodo, pochi fogli di carta sporchi che si muovevano al vento. Buffy scorse le pagine con la mano libera; Spike colse l'occasione per avvicinarsi e posarle un bacio leggero sul lato del collo, sollevato quando lei sospirò e inclinò la testa per dargli un migliore accesso.

“Quindi, cos'è questo, amore?” mormorò, muovendosi per mettersi di fronte a lei e far scivolare le labbra lungo la sua mascella. Le mise la mano sotto l'orlo della gonna, seguendo lentamente la piega del suo interno coscia dal fianco con le nocche. Premette le loro mani strettamente intrecciate sull'altro fianco di lei.

“Programma delle sepolture,” ansimò Buffy, gettando la testa all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi. “Così posso controllare le tombe nuove.” Mosse i fianchi lateralmente per incoraggiare le nocche di lui verso il suo centro.

Spike toccò leggermente i suoi ricci umidi, baciando intanto la colonna della sua gola. “Il personale qui sa che sei la Cacciatrice?” chiese a bassa voce, sorpreso.

“No,” sussurrò Buffy, spingendo in avanti i fianchi; egli la obbligò aprendo le dita e facendole scivolare tutte e quattro in una lunga carezza lungo la sua nuda umidità. Ah, quello era un suono fantastico, quel gemito. Strofinò ancora, più lentamente; la fronte di lei cadde contro la sua spalla e lei chiaramente si sforzò per schiarirsi i pensieri. “Non sanno chi sono,” riuscì a buttare fuori. “Ma sanno che succede qualcosa. Noi non – oddio! - parliamo, ma mettono fuori il programma, e io li tengo al sicuro.”

“Mmmh,” Spike si permise un'altra deliziosa carezza, un altro dolce sorso alla sua gola, poi con riluttanza allontanò la mano e fece un passo indietro. “Penso faresti meglio ad occupartene, allora,” disse con rassegnazione. “Prima ti occupi dei Nuovi Vampiri del Quartiere (Riferimento al poster dei New Kids on the Block in camera di Buffy N.d.T.), prima potremo ricominciare a profanare la camera degli ospiti di Giles.” Fece un sospiro, guardando il viso di lei con attenzione.

Anche Buffy sospirò, aprendo gli occhi e fissandolo. “Da quando sei la voce del Sacro Dovere?” borbottò facendo il broncio.

Spike le strizzò la mano. “Da quando la polizia ha cominciato a seguirci dappertutto, amore. Tu fai il tuo lavoro, ma mi pare di ricordare che qualcuno qui non voglia venire buttato in cella.”

Buffy si spostò la frangia dal viso. “Oh, già.” Scosse la testa con forza e girò di nuovo il primo foglio della cartella, con atteggiamento determinato e pragmatico. “Ok allora. Sembra che ci siano due possibilità. Una vicino al muro a nord e una proprio vicino al bosco. E dovremmo fare un giro alla Cripta Mondragon, che sembra essere il luogo per gli appuntamenti dei demoni alla moda in questi giorni.”

“A nord prima?” disse Spike senza indugi, camminando all'indietro e trascinando Buffy.

Buffy aggrottò la fronte con aria giudiziosa. “Prima la cripta Mondragon. Poi a nord, poi il bosco.” Ghignò con un tocco di malizia. “Sembrerebbe essere più frustrante per i nostri cani da guardia, non pensi?”

Spike ricambiò il suo ghigno. “Come dici tu,” concordò, cambiando direzione velocemente. “Indicami dove hai bisogno di me.”

“Dove ho bisogno di te?” Buffy si morsicò le labbra, gli occhi brillanti nella luce della luna mentre esitava. Poi sorrise maliziosamente e indicò con decisione le sue labbra incurvate. “Prima di tutto, mi servi qui.”

Lui si chinò in modo servizievole per un bacio, veloce ma tenero, quindi premette le labbra contro la fronte di lei, sussurrando silenziosamente il suo amore contro la sua pelle soffice. Inspirò a fondo, l'odore unico di Buffy, shampo, sudore e un vago sentore di morte, quindi fece un passo indietro, sogghignando di nuovo. “Adesso, indicami dove vuoi che uccida.”

Buffy rise e indicò sopra la sua spalla, e cominciarono a correre insieme.

Spike non le lasciò andare la mano.

****

La cripta Mondragon era davvero il luogo di una demoniaca festa del Venerdì sera – avevano anche una palla di specchi, che rifletteva leggermente scintille di luce delle candele dai candelabri onnipresenti negli angoli della cripta. Buffy avrebbe dovuto sentirsi cattiva per avere rovinato la festa, se non fosse stato per la coppia terrorizzata legata sopra il sarcofago, che attendeva mezzanotte o le 11:11 o qualunque ora si supponesse fosse quella giusta per il sacrificio. Buffy non poté evitare di roteare gli occhi mentre lasciava cadere la mano di Spike e prendeva i coltelli dagli stivali (l'unico posto dove aveva potuto nascondere delle armi, nel suo abbigliamento da uscita) perché niente poteva per certo rovinare le sue rilassanti vacanze come gli infiniti rituali e sacrifici demoniaci che inevitabilmente si verificavano intorno al Solstizio d'Inverno. Spike si gettò nella battaglia al suo fianco con un ringhio, e lei si prese un momento per ammirare il suo sedere così carino, ma solo un secondo perché c'erano dei sacrifici da salvare e lei non voleva avere del sangue di demone sul suo abito sexy per il Bronze, e lei sospettava che questo tipo macchiasse particolarmente e lei aveva già speso DAVVERO troppo del suo prezioso tempo in lavaggi.

Fu una buona battaglia, una grande battaglia, ma poiché avevano un pubblico umano, Buffy dovette fare un piccolo sforzo per non abbagliarli con il suo inguine senza mutandine. (Sarebbe stato più facile se, nello stesso tempo, non si fosse sforzata MOLTO spudoratamente di abbagliare SPIKE con il suo inguine senza mutandine, ma PER DIO, lei era la Cacciatrice e ci riuscì. Due volte.) Quando fu terminata, guardò Spike attraverso le nuvole di polvere, gli occhi di lui affamati su di lei, e dovette sforzarsi per voltarsi verso le vittime e liberarle invece di lanciarsi attraverso la cripta come una maniaca del sesso depravata. Cosa che naturalmente era, ma ancora una volta, c'era un pubblico.

Lei accantonò i sentiti ringraziamenti dei sacrifici salvati, e diede loro indicazioni per il cancello, suggerendo di raccontare la loro intera storia a qualunque poliziotto avessero incontrato, in particolar modo quanto gentili e di aiuto fossero stati Buffy Summers e Spike, e difatti avrebbero potuto voler considerare di inviare delle lettere di encomio presso il Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale, se non fosse stato troppo un disturbo. Mentre lei parlava, Spike le si accostò, così vicino che la sua mano si strofinava sulle sue, e non appena la porta della cripta si fu chiusa con un tonfo dietro la sfortunata coppia, lei si avvolse attorno a Spike, baciandolo disperatamente, e lui la sollevò tenendola per i fianchi e lei fu su un sarcofago, strofinandosi freneticamente contro i suoi jeans sotto i bagliori discontinui della palla di specchi mentre le labbra di lui viaggiavano lungo il suo corpo, ma lei sapeva che non c'era tempo, dovevano controllare gli altri punti sospetti, così dopo un po' lo tenne vicino e fece grandi sospiri tremanti finché il suo corpo si calmò, e Spike le pesò addosso come se avesse bisogno di respirare, finché alla fine lei scivolò di nuovo in piedi e lui fece un passo indietro e la guardò mentre si tirava in basso la gonna.

“Una gara fino al muro nord?” ansimò lei, e gli occhi di lui brillarono.

“Qual è il premio?” chiese lui bruscamente, con la voce che era poco più di un bisbiglio.

“Cosa vuoi che sia?”

Egli rise soltanto, una risata rotta strozzata, che fu più seducente di qualsiasi indizio a cui lui avrebbe potuto pensare, e Buffy corse fuori dalla porta, ridacchiando. Poteva sentire una debole sirena in lontananza, e corse e corse, i piedi di Spike che calpestavano dietro di lei, e non appena furono sul punto di raggiungere il muro nord, lui la acchiappò, la mise con le spalle al muro e la baciò con atteggiamento punitivo.

“Ho vinto,” buttò fuori, seppellendo il viso sulla sua clavicola.

“Ho toccato il muro per prima,” ribatté Buffy.

Le mordicchiò la clavicola delicatamente. “Ti ci ho spinta io.”

“Non è colpa mia se hai fatto un autogol,” rise Buffy, tirandogli su il viso per altri baci. Quando si fermarono per permetterle di respirare, lei premette la fronte contro la sua. “Qual è il mio premio?”

“Cosa vuoi che sia?” mormorò lui contro la sua guancia arrossata.

 _Te_ pensò lei con fervore. Ma non avrebbe potuto dirlo, era un passo troppo grande, una cosa troppo esposta, così invece fece scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglia e appoggiò la testa contro il suo petto. “Penserò qualcosa di buono,” sorrise lei, sbirciando da sopra la spalla di lui verso la nuova tomba, la lapide di granito nuovo e luccicante. Una mano spuntò attraverso il terriccio come una margherita piuttosto brutta. “Su la testa, Spike. Abbiamo compagnia.”

Spike fece scivolare un paletto fuori dalla tasca e lo premette nella mano di lei, come un bacio. “Tre è una folla, amore,” sussurrò, e camminò verso il vampiro che stava uscendo, afferrando il braccio esposto e tirandolo fuori attraverso la terra smossa.

“Grazie, amico!” disse il vampiro allegramente.

“Piacere mio,” fece le fusa Spike, poi Buffy entrò in gioco e lo impalettò senza cerimonie.

Appena la polvere si posò, Buffy afferrò Spike per il bavero dello spolverino e lo baciò, perché era lì ed era magnifico ed era suo. “Sicuramente sai come far divertire una ragazza,” ridacchiò contro le sue labbra.

“Posso farti divertire di più,” suggerì Spike, facendo correre le mani sulle curve del sedere di lei.

“Ancora una tomba,” lo richiamò Buffy. “E poi dobbiamo andare al prossimo cimitero. Tecnicamente non abbiamo fatto la ronda, la scorsa notte.”

Spike curvò le dita per toccare la sua umidità. “Ne è valsa la pena,” mormorò con voce roca nell'orecchio di lei.

“Ne varrà la pena anche questa sera,” promise Buffy, voltandosi e correndo verso il bosco.

Spike corse al suo fianco, le mani che si muovevano imbarazzate strofinandosi contro quelle di lei. “Come sempre, amore,” disse lui.

Lei lo guardò di sguincio. “Davvero?”

“Sì,” disse lui brevemente, gli occhi concentrati sui boschi distanti.

Corsero in silenzio per alcuni minuti. Alla fine apparve la nuova tomba, chiaramente visibile dal tumulo di terra marrone – ancora senza erba- e i mazzi freschi di fiori che circondavano la lapide.

Buffy si fermò al limite della terra nuda. Era ancora intatta. Batté il piede sull'erba con irritazione. “Dannazione. Non si può sapere se è un normale ragazzo morto o un ritardatario.”

Spike inclinò di lato la testa, ascoltando con attenzione. “Ritardatario. Posso sentire che gratta contro l'interno della bara.”

“Puoi sentirlo?” Buffy aggrottò la fronte.

“Unghie sul satin,” Spike scrollò le spalle. “Abbastanza caratteristico. Probabilmente ci vorrà un poco perché esca, penso.”

Buffy vagò fino all'alta lapide di fronte, appoggiandovisi contro; era appena un po' troppo alta perché lei ci si potesse sedere. “Così dobbiamo aspettare.” Lei sospirò rabbiosamente. “Odio aspettare.”

Spike passeggiò verso di lei. “Possiamo trovare un modo per ammazzare il tempo.”

Buffy roteò gli occhi. “Dobbiamo controllare la tomba, Spike.”

“Fallo tu, amore,” fece le fusa Spike. “Controlla la tomba.” Era quasi di fronte a lei, ma invece di fermarsi, le girò attorno, finché non fu proprio dietro di lei, con solo la lapide e pochi centimetri di aria che li separavano. Posò la mano sulla lapide, vicino a entrambi i suoi fianchi, i pollici che si strofinavano leggermente contro la sua gonna, e soffiò gentilmente sulla pelle esposta del suo collo, sopra il colletto della sua giacca. “Non smettere di guardare, va bene?” sussurrò con voce dolorosamente tranquilla, e poi le sue mani furono sui seni di lei, strofinando il setoso tessuto rosso del suo top contro i suoi capezzoli sensibili. Buffy inchiodò gli occhi sul fertile terreno marrone della nuova tomba, respirando profondamente.

“La polizia...”

Le labbra di Spike si strofinarono sul suo lobo. “Non ci sono strade per arrivare qui. Dovranno camminare. Li vedrò prima che loro vedano noi.” Tirò via bruscamente le mani. “Ma mi fermerò, se lo vuoi.”

“Non smettere,” sussurrò Buffy.

Spike rimase silenzioso dietro di lei per un lungo momento. “Allora non mi fermerò,” disse alla fine. Improvvisamente la sua fronte fu fresca contro nuca di lei, le mani che scivolavano ancora intorno alla sua vita, questa volta intrufolandosi sotto l'orlo del suo top, salendo sempre più su e quando i suoi pollici ruvidi e furbi raggiunsero i capezzoli, lei si morse le labbra si appoggiò di nuovo contro la lapide, le ginocchia deboli. Gli occhi le si chiusero.

“Tieni gli occhi aperti, amore.” La voce di Spike era ipnotica. “Guarda la tomba.” Ci fu un rumore dietro di lei, che era una via di mezzo tra una risatina e un gemito mentre lui l'accarezzava, le labbra tremanti contro i suoi capelli.

Guardare il terriccio immobile con le mani ruvide e sapienti di Spike sulla sua pelle era irreale, e in qualche modo meraviglioso, come una poesia, e quando le mani di lui scivolarono di nuovo in basso attraverso il suo stomaco verso l'esterno delle sue cosce, cominciò ad ansimare per l'anticipazione.

Oh, Dio. Il suolo si stava muovendo o lei stava avendo un'allucinazione? Sperava che non si stesse muovendo, non ancora, perché le mani di Spike si stavano spostando sulla parte interna delle sue cosce, tracciando motivi causali sulla pelle sensibile, stuzzicanti, e lei poteva avvertire i suoi respiri spezzati tramutarsi in gemiti, quindi in leggere imprecazioni, mentre le dita di lui si muovevano sempre più in altro, ma mai in alto a sufficienza. Lui era avvinghiato a lei ora, il petto teso contro la sua schiena mentre si appoggiava al blocco di granito che separava i loro fianchi, le braccia premute contro i suoi lati, e lei fece scivolare le mani intorno al suo collo in modo che tutto il suo corpo fosse aperto verso di lui e lui stava sorreggendo il suo peso e il suo mondo si ridusse alle mani di lui sul suo corpo e al terriccio immobile davanti a lei – _Oh, ti prego, non muoverti ancora_ pregò lei internamente- e le mani di lui alla fine arrivarono alla congiunzione delle sue cosce, le dita che la aprivano delicatamente in esplorazione, e lei si morse le labbra con forza per evitare di gridare.

Spike rise con voce rotta contro il suo lobo, prendendolo fra i denti. “Dio, sei bagnata,” scherzò lui, saggiandola teneramente con le dita. “Non ti fa male?”

“Un po',” ammise lei. “Ma non fermarti.”

Una delle mani di lui tornò indietro, per afferrarle con sicurezza il seno, lasciando una traccia di umidità su tutto il suo stomaco, fresco nell'aria notturna, mentre l'altra mano di lui testava e strofinava, e i suoi denti tiravano il suo orecchio, finché lei non ebbe una scossa e venne sibilando un'oscenità.

Le mani di Spike sostarono a coppa su di lei, con atteggiamento di protezione e possessività, e le sue labbra la sfiorarono proprio dietro l'orecchio. “Ma che linguaggio, gattina. Ho sempre saputo che eri una cattiva, cattiva ragazza.”

Lei cominciò a voltarsi, per mostrargli che cattiva ragazza fosse, ma le braccia di lui la bloccarono e le fecero guardare ancora avanti. “Controlla la tomba, amore. Potrebbe uscire in qualunque momento, ora.”

Lei mise la testa indietro, contro la sua spalla, frustrata. “Ma tu hai promesso di non fermarti.”

Spike le si strinse addosso, le dita forti e sicure. “Non lo farò. Potrei farlo per tutta la notte,” disse con voce rauca.

Buffy si raddrizzo, risoluta. “So che potresti,” disse in tono determinato. (La sua aria determinata era leggermente rovinata dal modo in cui stava muovendo il bacino contro le sue dita talentuose, ma seriamente, una ragazza può resistere solo fino a un certo punto.) “E tu sai che questo è buono. Davvero buono.” Ondeggiò contro di lui. “Già. Wow. Buono.” Coprì le mani di lui con le proprie, quindi le afferrò saldamente e le tolse via, non senza un sospiro. Lui fece un suono che lei fece fatica ad interpretare – Delusione? Incoraggiamento? Anticipazione? - ma mantenne gli occhi fissi sul pezzo di terriccio silenzioso e sgattaiolò intorno alla lapide finché lei e Spike furono fianco a fianco. “Togliti lo spolverino,” disse con voce cupa.

Lui lo fece; lei poteva sentirlo tremare come una corda di violino. Allungò la mano, e dopo un attimo di esitazione, lui mise la pelle sulla sua mano, indietreggiando cautamente, stazionando nella sua visione periferica. Lei tenne lo sponverino di fronte a sé per un attimo, poi lo drappeggiò cerimoniosamente sulla lapide davanti a lei, lisciandolo con le mani. Spike fece un altro rumore, ma lei conosceva questo rumore, era il suo rumore affamato, e lei sorrise comprendendo che lui stava capendo, e lei fece un passo avanti finché il suo bacino fu proprio contro la lapide ricoperta di pelle, continuando a guardare la tomba fresca, e senza guardare Spike, sapendo che i suoi occhi erano su di lei, portò indietro le mani e prese l'orlo della gonna e lo sollevò finché fu totalmente esposta all'aria notturna, muovendosi lentamente finché le gambe si aprirono e i fianchi si inclinarono indietro e la cima della lapide fu contro il suo stomaco. Sentì una brusca inalazione dietro di lei, e sorrise.

L'erba fece rumore sotto i piedi di lui quando si avvicinò, e alla fine le sue mani furono sul suo sedere, gentili, ma sicure. Lei immaginò lo sguardo sul viso di lui, mentre la fissava. E tremò leggermente. Lui fece di nuovo quel suono affamato, e lei rispose alzandosi in punta di piedi, spingendo i fianchi verso di lui mentre la modellava con le dita.

“E cosa si suppone che io debba fare con questo?” disse lui alla fine, la voce che tentava di essere indifferente, fallendo miseramente.

Buffy considerò brevemente delle risposte argute e degli indizi sottili, ma 'arguto' e 'sottile' erano solo dei 'ritardi' quando si trattava di concludere, cosi allungò solamente una mano dietro finché non incontrò il suo fianco coperto-di-denim, e da quel punto di riferimento scivolò proprio al centro per toccare con fermezza il suo uccello. “Spike,” disse tranquillamente, con la calma-nell'occhio-del-ciclone. “Sai dannatamente bene cosa devi fare.”

Queste furono apparentemente abbastanza parole per lui, e lei cominciò a tremare in modo incontrollabile, quando sentì il rumore del denim e il ringhio della cerniera, e poi lui fu duro contro di lei, e poi fu duro dentro di lei, le dita che le sprofondavano nei fianchi, e lei poteva sentire le lacrime straripare dagli occhi mentre si spostavano contro la lapide finché lui fu più a fondo possibile e lei fu bloccata con sicurezza, e lui cominciò a scivolare dentro e fuori da lei, le braccia tremanti per lo sforzo di andare piano.

“Controlla la tomba,” buttò fuori Spike duramente.

“Controlla la polizia,” rispose Buffy, mentre aveva difficoltà a concentrarsi sul terriccio perché gli occhi volevano rigirarsi nella sua testa. Si stava muovendo adesso? Lei pensò forse, ma ancora avrebbe potuto essere Spike che muoveva la terra sotto i suoi piedi.

Ma un attimo dopo dovette ammettere che il terreno si stava davvero muovendo, perché una mano sudicia spuntò dal terriccio, cercando un appiglio, e lei sibilò e spinse più forte indietro contro Spike. “Non osare fermarti!”

Lui cominciò a ridere. “I paletti... sono nella tasca, amore,” ansimò fra le spinte.

Gli occhi fissati sulla mano del vampiro che si stringeva e il terriccio che sussultava, Buffy spostò la gamba sul bordo della lapide per fare leva mentre tirava su il fianco dello spolverino di Spike. Spike colse l'occasione per cambiare angolo e far scivolare una mano per carezzarla, fuori ritmo in modo esasperante, e lei ansimò e armeggiò nella tasca dello spolverino e riuscì ad afferrare un paletto mentre il nuovo vampiro usciva fuori col torace e gradualmente si arrampicava fuori dalla tomba. Spike spostò l'altra mano fino ad afferrare quelle di lei intorno al ruvido legno intagliato.

Il risorto cominciò a spazzolare lo sporco dal suo abito da funerale, poi notò Buffy e Spike, gementi e ansimanti. “Whoa.”

“Sera, amico,” disse Spike rudemente, senza rallentare. Buffy indietreggiò, ridendo. Poteva dire dalla voce che lui aveva assunto il volto-da-vampiro; fece scivolare malvagiamente le labbra sulla gola di lei, cosa che lei sapeva avrebbe dovuto spaventarla anche sapendo che lui non poteva morderla, ma in qualche modo questo la rese più eccitata, come se stessero mettendo in scena uno spettacolo. Fortunatamente per un pubblico destinato-all'impalettamento.

Il vampiro li guardò eccitato. “Uhm, wow. Mi spiace interrompere, amico.”

“Per niente,” ansimò Spike, la voce un po' spezzata. “Ti stavamo aspettando.”

Buffy gli diede un'occhiata di sguincio. Pensò vagamente che avrebbe davvero dovuto far fermare Spike in quel momento, in modo da poter eseguire l'impalettamento, ma era così vicina a qualcosa di eccezionale che davvero, davvero non voleva.

Spike stava ghignando ferocemente al vampiro che sbavava. “Penso che la mia signora abbia qualcosa che vuole condividere con te.” Spinse più forte. Buffy spostò il peso sulla mano senza paletto, usando la pietra tombale per fare leva.

“Davvero?” il nuovo vampiro si fece più vicino. “C'è qualcosa da condividere?” Snudò le zanne con fare speranzoso.

La mano di Spike uscì da sotto la gonna di Buffy, veloce come un serpente, afferrando il rinato alla gola. “In realtà, io non condivido,” ringhiò, l'atteggiamento cordiale scomparso, e il paletto apparve nelle loro mani intrecciate e lui spinse forte l'uccello dentro Buffy mentre guidavano insieme il paletto nel petto del vampiro, guardando la sua faccia delusa farsi polvere, poi il paletto cadde a terra mentre Spike afferrava di nuovo i fianchi di lei in modo frenetico, e sbatterono insieme come animali, ma a Buffy bastarono poche spinte per crollare, gridando e collassando sulla pelle e la pietra, e Spike non era molto indietro, muovendosi in modo convulso dietro di lei, e in qualche modo rotolarono entrambi sull'erba, intrecciati e tossendo per l'inalazione di polvere e ridendo in modo isterico.

A Buffy ci volle un minuto per capire dove stavano i suoi arti rispetto a Spike, ma finalmente riuscì a sistemarli e avvolgerli attorno a lui, finché a sua testa fu infilata sotto il mento di lui, mentre le faceva cadere una pioggia di dolci piccoli baci tra i suoi capelli. “Cosa diavolo è appena successo?” rise lei ansimante.

Spike fece correre le mani in lunghe carezze lungo il suo corpo. “Qualcosa di dannatamente fantastico,” riuscì a dire, la voce tremante. “Dio, sapevo che eri una che urla.”

Buffy poté sentire la faccia arrossire. “Io, uh... wow. Ho urlato?” Sapeva di averlo fatto, naturalmente, aveva la gola ancora rauca per questo, ma era davvero imbarazzante. Lei non AVEVA SAPUTO di essere un'urlatrice, e sembrava il genere di cosa che lei avrebbe dovuto conoscere di se stessa, nello stesso modo in cui sapeva che le piacevano la pizza e gli IceCapades.

“Musica per le mie orecchie,” mormorò Spike, carezzandole il fianco con le nocche.

Buffy si accomodò per un altro po' di coccole, poi alzò di scatto la testa, ricordandosi all'improvviso. “Santa merda, la polizia!” Balzò in piedi ed esaminò freneticamente il cimitero intorno a loro.

“Non nelle vicinanze, pet,” Spike sospirò, alzandosi sui gomiti e inclinando la testa per una migliore visione sotto la sua gonna. “Probabilmente non dovremmo indugiare, vero? Un altro cimitero da pattugliare.”

Buffy guardò in basso verso di lui, sdraiato tutto ghignante e soddisfatto e compiaciuto, il suo cazzo semi-eretto che usciva in modo allettante dai suoi jeans, e sentì le labbra che le si curvavano da sole in un sorriso, ma uno ansioso, perché realizzò improvvisamente di avere riso di più nelle ultime quarantotto ore di quanto avesse fatto nelle settimane precedenti, forse anche per mesi, e se lei era certo abituata a ridere quando era con i suoi amici, il SESSO davvero non aveva mai avuto a che fare col ridere, era sempre stato una Cosa Seria con Dramma ed Emozioni, accoppiati con l'incertezza se lei ne fosse capace – qualche volta era una ferma convinzione di non essere capace, che lei fosse in qualche modo carente – e ora lei e Spike stavano solo scopando e ridendo e ridendo e scopando, il tutto mescolato, e da dove diavolo veniva tutto questo? Il sesso, be', su quello aveva preso una decisione, ma non aveva pianificato tutto il ridere, e questo la mandava fuori di testa.

Quindi si accorse che stava fissando Spike, che il suo ghigno era scomparso e che stava guardando verso di lei con incertezza, come se si aspettasse che lei lo impalettasse da un momento all'altro, così lei si riscosse e gli porse la mano. Lui la guardò con occhi seri per un momento, quindi accennò con la testa in un piccolo moto di riconoscimento, gli occhi che si ammorbidivano, e si sporse per prenderla, lasciando che lei lo tirasse in piedi.

Quando fu in piedi, guardando verso di lei con una strana luce negli occhi, lei si tirò la mano di lui sul petto, trattenendola per un attimo sul cuore prima di lasciarla andare. “Meglio mettere via quella cosa prima che qualcuno si faccia male,” scherzò in tono sbarazzino, ricompensata da un sardonico, suggestivo movimento delle labbra di lui quando si allacciò di nuovo i jeans e raccolse lo spolverino di pelle. Lo guardò per un momento prima di indossarlo, la bocca che si piegava in modo strano, ma dopo una veloce occhiata laterale verso di lei se lo gettò sulle spalle, infilando le mani in tasca in modo provocatorio. Buffy diede una piccola sistemata ai propri abiti spiegazzati, anche se temeva che fosse una causa persa e che era condannata a passare il resto della serata di pattuglia con l'aspetto di una che aveva combattuto con un grizzly.

Una volta che si furono sistemati nel modo in cui avrebbero dovuto essere, Spike prese un sigaretta e l'accese, guardandosi attorno. “Da quale parte, amore? Usciamo dal cancello principale?”

Buffy scosse la testa con decisione. “Da quella parte abbiamo la maggiore possibilità di un arresto ingiusto,” disse con tono fermo. “Scavalcheremo il muro a sud, seguendo il limitare del bosco fino alla strada, e continuiamo da là.”

Spike annuì seccamente e si voltò verso sud, facendo scivolare di nuovo le mani in tasca. Buffy trotterellò per raggiungerlo, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena mentre camminavano.

Non sembrava giusto.

Dopo circa un minuto, Buffy sospirò di rassegnazione e infilò la mano nella sua tasca, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui finché furono fermamente serrate. Lui le lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso, dando un forte tiro alla sigaretta, quindi strinse gentilmente, tirando fuori le loro mani dalla tasca per farle oscillare fra di loro. Buffy si avvicinò e strofinò la guancia arrossata contro il suo braccio fresco.

Così era MOLTO meglio.

***** 

“Tua madre ha chiamato.”

Giles era seduto alla scrivania quando infine arrivarono, la posa noncurante della testa che indicava che era già al suo secondo bicchiere di Scotch. La scrivania era ricoperta con frammenti di carta vecchia e qualche piccolo volume che gridava chiaramente CONOSCENZA PROIBITA. Buffy se ne stette alla larga da Giles, nel caso fosse in modalità osservazione, e andò in cucina per prendere una Diet Coke. “Per favore, mi dica che non l'ha invitata per cioccolatini e coccole,” disse, prendendo una sacca di sangue per Spike dal momento che era lì. Tagliò un angolo della sacca con le forbici da cucina di Giles e riempì una tazza, infilandola nel micro-onde, perché dopo quell'assaggio sulla pietra tombale, Spike avrebbe avuto bisogno di un serio rifornimento di energia. Specialmente considerando quello che lei aveva in mente per lui più tardi nella notte.

Attraverso il passavivande vide che Giles si era tolto gli occhiali e li stava pulendo con furia. Be', il ricatto della Candy Band aveva funzionato ancora come una somma distrazione. Scommise che lui non si era nemmeno accorto dello stato pietoso del suo abbigliamento.

Giles fece qualche suono di disagio, prima di arrivare al punto. “No, in effetti no,” rispose alla fine. “Piuttosto ti stava cercando. Mi ha dato l'impressione che tu fossi attesa a casa? Qualcosa collegato alle vacanze?”

Buffy quasi sputò il suo sorso di aspartame. “Oh cavolo.

Spike abbassò la testa per sbirciare verso di lei. “È meglio che questo non sia il rumore di te che muori lì dentro, Cacciatrice.” La sua voce era preoccupata, ma poi i suoi occhi passarono su Giles e la sua voce si alzò in modo melodrammatico. “Almeno lascia che un compagno assista alla tua sfortunata dipartita.”

Buffy spinse la tazza di appiccicoso vigore verso di lui attraverso la credenza, sperando che lui bevesse e smettesse di esagerare. “Ti piacerebbe, Spike!”

“Ti assicuro, Spike, che se Buffy ha sopportato per tre notti la tua brillante compagnia durante la pattuglia, è improbabile che incontri la morte per un semplice promemoria dei suoi doveri familiari,” sospirò Giles in tono ironico.

“Lei non ha mai incontrato mia zia Arlene,” replicò Buffy in modo automatico, la mente che correva. “Seriamente, davvero, questo... non è un bene. Come si suppone che dovrei giustificare la presenza di Spike?”

Spike scosse le spalle. Aveva appeso lo spolverino di fianco al cappotto di lei sull'attaccapanni di Giles e buttato da qualche parte la sua camicia rossa, così era rimasto con la maglietta. La sua maglietta aderente. Mmm. Buffy pensò di fargli un'altra tazza di cibo, perché davvero, aveva delle Idee. “Joyce è una brava persona. Credo si limiterà a darti uno sguardo severo e comincerà a scaldare la cioccolata.”

“E questo si suppone che accadrà prima o dopo che le diremo degli atti vandalici, degli arresti, della sorveglianza della polizia? O forse potremmo accennarglielo dopo che avremo parlato del ragaz... ARCINEMICO convivente.” Buffy lo fissò.

Un ghigno fece capire che lui non aveva perso il suo piccolo lapsus freudiano. “A Joyce piaccio,” rispose allegramente. “Ha occhio per la qualità.”

Buffy lo guardò seccata. “Hai VISTO cosa vende nella sua galleria?”

“Buon Dio, voi due non la smettete MAI?” Giles fissò entrambi allo stesso modo. “Buffy, sarei felice di assisterti nella creazione di una storia di copertura furba e audace, ma per il momento mi limiterò a suggerirti di chiamare tua madre domani mattina. Era piuttosto preoccupata perché non hai risposto al messaggio che ti ha lasciato sulla segreteria. È difficile per lei, essendo a conoscenza della tua missione. Merita contatti regolari in modo da essere sollevata dal fardello di chiedersi se tu sia viva.” In un qualche punto lungo la strada, la sua voce era passata alla modalità ramanzina.

Buffy doveva riconoscerglielo, sapeva davvero come farti sentire in colpa. Sospirò. “Ha ragione, Giles. La chiamerò.” Diede a Spike un'occhiata colpevole. “Non intendevo essere così egoista, solo, lo sa, ho passato un sacco di tempo da sola, così è capitato.”

Giles sorrise gentilmente. “Va tutto bene, Buffy. Sai che tua madre vuole che ti goda la tua vita universitaria. Solo... sii gentile.“ Fissò Spike. “E non prenderei troppo sul serio il gusto di Joyce, vista la sua propensione per maschere di dubbia provenienza che finiscono col risvegliare i morti.”

Spike ghignò. “Sapevo che era il mio genere di signora.”

“Comunque io non punterei il dito, Signor-due-volte-sul-sedile-di-una-macchina-della-polizia.” Gli occhi di Buffy si spalancarono. “Aspetta, è questo il motivo per cui sto avendo tanti problemi con la polizia? Ho ereditato il disprezzo per la legge da mia madre?”

Giles scrollò le spalle, l'espressione accuratamente neutra. “Mi sento abbastanza sicuro nell'affermare che tua madre è meno responsabile della tua attuale situazione di certi vampiri in questa stanza che, naturalmente, resteranno anonimi.”

Giles aveva uno sguardo sul volto che disse a Buffy che aveva terminato col discutere circa la sua crisi-adolescenziale-di mezza età- sulla cioccolata, e lei era totalmente d'accordo nel cambiare argomento, perché il divertimento di mettere in imbarazzo il suo noioso mentore era stato del tutto rovinato dalle sgradevoli immagini che le erano venute in testa quando ci aveva pensato troppo. Immagini che erano abbastanza cattive quando lei aveva solo il suo timido momento-sotto-le-coperte con Angel per alimentare la sua immaginazione, ma che ora erano piccanti e colorate in maniera stressante, grazie a Spike. Lei davvero non voleva immaginare sua madre e Giles che facevano questo, o QUELLO e, oh mio Dio, davvero non QUELLO, e lei davvero non voleva sapere se aveva ereditato la cosa dell'urlare da sua madre insieme alla delinquenza giovanile. No. Mai.

Così Buffy prese una fetta di pizza avanzata dal frigorifero (Spike non era il solo ad avere bisogno di energia) e uscì per andare a sedersi sul divano di fianco a Spike. Cosa che realizzò immediatamente essere un errore, perché le sue dita e le dita dei piedi – e ogni centimetro del suo corpo nel mezzo- improvvisamente cominciò a prudere per la voglia di toccarlo, ma Giles le stava rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione, così non era di certo la migliore delle idee al momento. Sfortunatamente, alzarsi a quel punto sarebbe stato ancora più ovvio, così si appoggiò contro lo schienale cercando di sembrare indaffarata. “Qualche colpo di fortuna?” Diede un morso alla pizza, finendola velocemente.

Giles guardò in basso. “Se intendi riguardo i braccialetti elettronici, non ancora. Per quanto riguarda le tue opzioni legali, ho fatto una chiamata ad un ufficio legale di cui il Consiglio degli Osservatori si è servito in qualche occasione, ma di certo non risponderanno durante il fine settimana.“ Alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi accesi con il fuoco della sacra ricerca. “Comunque, ho trovato informazioni su un certo numero di demoni verdi che potrebbero corrispondere alla descrizione di quelli di cui mi ha parlato Spike ieri sera. Dimmi, descriveresti il verde come verde malachite? O più come il colore della zuppa di piselli?”

A Buffy servì un minuto per ricordarsi dei demoni verdi nel bosco – quanti orgasmi fa era successo?- in parte anche perché Spike aveva steso con noncuranza un braccio attraverso lo schienale e le sue dita stavano tirando gentilmente i lacci del suo top, tracciando dei disegni sulla sua schiena nuda, e lei si era davvero eccitata. Di nuovo. “Io, uhm, non ho mai mangiato la zuppa di piselli,” disse infine. “Comunque, sembra davvero disgustosa. La zuppa non dovrebbe essere verde. Cos'è la malachite?”

Lei non avrebbe saputo dire se l'aria arrabbiata sul volto di Giles fosse dovuta alla sua scarsa conoscenza dei minerali (qualcosa-ite indica una roccia, giusto? Come la kriptonite e, uhm, la tanzanite, e probabilmente ogni altro genere di roccia, ma sicuramente la Kriptonite) o perché stava disprezzando la disgustosa zuppa verde della sua patria, ma non gliene importava, perché Spike aveva trovato uno dei lacci della sua chiusura, e stava cominciando a scioglierlo.

“I demoni verdi sono storia,” disse Spike con disinvoltura. “I protagonisti della rissa di stanotte erano più sul beige. Forse color talpa.” Guardò Buffy con aria innocente, mentre tirava con forza il laccio. “Tu diresti beige o talpa, Amore? È piuttosto difficile da dire per colpa della palla di specchi.” Il nodo si sciolse.

Giles la guardò con aria di aspettativa. Buffy prese un respiro davvero intenzionale, cercando di non ansimare. “Probabilmente talpa. Avevano delle corna come...” cominciò ad alzare le braccia per indicare la forma sulla sua fronte, ma sentì scivolare il tessuto della sua maglia e velocemente riportò le braccia sui fianchi, tenendo il tessuto a posto con i gomiti. “Corna. Come attorcigliate.”

Spike annuì saggiamente. “Davvero eccitati (gioco di parole tra Horns- corna e Horny- eccitati)”.

Con un sospiro Giles tornò a guardare i suoi libri. “Talpa, Con corna attorcigliate.”

“Ohh, e stavano facendo una specie di sacrificio. Con un sacco di candele.” Buffy all'improvviso aveva voglia di farla finita con questo rapporto sulla ronda. “Abbiamo anche fatto fuori due vampiri a Restfield, e altri tre a Shady Rest.”

“Cinque vampiri?” Giles diede uno sguardo a Spike. “Davvero impressionante.”

“Già,” strascicò Spike. “Io e la Cacciatrice abbiamo davvero dato una bella ripassata.” Scoccò un'occhiata laterale a Buffy, la quale avrebbe voluto che la sua faccia non diventasse rossa. Aveva detto durante il loro cammino verso il muro sud di Restfield che avrebbe dovuto cominciare a portare un asciugamano durante la ronda, perché tra gli orgasmi di lui e quelli di lei, sentiva come le cascate del Niagara là sotto- non la situazione più confortevole del mondo- e Spike l'aveva obbligata a stendersi su un soffice tappeto di muschio dall'altra parte del muro e l'aveva ripulita in Modo Davvero Approfondito, con la lingua. Quindi l'aveva messa di nuovo in disordine (con la lingua) in modo da poterla ripulire ancora un po' (con la lingua). Davvero lui aveva questa cosa per le lingue. Il che era conveniente, dato che anche lei aveva sviluppato una cosa per la sua lingua. Stava anche iniziando ad apprezzarla quando la usava solo per parlare, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso con lui.

In ogni modo lei pensava che non avrebbe avuto davvero bisogno di un asciugamano dopo tutto – perché se la scelta era tra “asciugamano” e “tanto sesso orale”, be', non c'era davvero gara- ma stava seriamente cominciando a pensare di preparare uno zaino con altre cose utili per la ronda, tipo la panna montata. Forse anche delle ginocchiere. Era tutto parte del suo Sacro Dovere di ripulire quella città, e lei poteva iniziare e finire con Spike

Giles stava sfogliando i tomi più spessi e vecchi sulla scrivania. “Sei abbastanza sicura che fosse talpa?” domandò. “Forse potrei prendere i campioni di tinta per restringere ulteriormente il campo...”

Buffy si alzò in piedi velocemente, nascondendo la schiena da Giles. Spike aveva ancora in mano il laccio rosso; lei fece un passo di lato per essere sicura che Giles non potesse vederlo. “Cavoli, Giles, guardi che ora è. Forse potremmo discutere dei nostri amici demoni dal colore neutro domani, quando mi sarò riposata un poco?” Sbadigliò, cercando di recitare, e fu piuttosto sorpresa quando diventò un vero sbadiglio, un grande sbadiglio spacca-mascelle. Conteggiò mentalmente quanto avesse riposato nelle ultime notti. Be'. Questo spiegava tutto. Non avrebbe ammesso la sua stanchezza con Giles, comunque, quindi gli sorrise con gentile preoccupazione. “Probabilmente anche lei dovrebbe dormire un po'. Si sta buttando sui libri proprio di brutto negli ultimi tempi.”

Giles guardò di nuovo con rimpianto la scrivania. “Potrei stare sveglio per un'altra ora circa,” suggerì in tono speranzoso. “Credo di ricordare un riferimento a dei demoni marrone chiaro nel Bestiario Gilbert...”

Buffy sentì Spike strattonare il suo laccio, il quale avrebbe potuto benissimo essere collegato direttamente alle sue parti intime, visto l'effetto che stava avendo su di lei, e ghignò ferocemente a Giles. “No! No! Lei dovrebbe assolutamente andare a riposare. Adesso.” Mise gli occhi da Bambi. “Non posso avere il mio Osservatore tutto assonnato e con gli occhi appannati. Sono davvero certa che Non Sia Sicuro.”

“Possiamo parlare di lavoro in mattinata,” concordò Spike, dando al laccio un altro strattone. Buffy non osò dare un'occhiata dietro, ma era abbastanza sicura che le uniche cose che le tenevano addosso il top in quel momento fossero le sue braccia premute sui fianchi, e il potere del pensiero positivo. Che lei era abbastanza sicura avrebbe perso contro la gravità da un momento all'altro.

Giles strinse gli occhi verso Spike, aprendo la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi sospirò e scosse la testa. “Hai ragione, Buffy,” disse con un'ultima involontaria occhiata ai libri. (Buffy pensò brevemente che Giles vedesse le sue ricerche nel modo in cui lei vedeva Spike, come se i libri fossero deliziosi bocconcini sexy, il che richiamò immagini oscene che si affrettò a chiudere fuori dal suo cervello. Come avrebbe dovuto essere chiamato? Bibliosessuale?) “Forse dovrei ritirami per la notte.” Spense la luce sulla scrivania con un click riluttante.

“Allora ok. Buona notte Giles!” Buffy scivolò di lato attraverso il corridoio. Spike lasciò andare il laccio e si ributtò sul divano, rimbalzandoci sopra e facendo finta di mettersi comodo. Lei poteva avvertire il finale del laccio che si strofinava sul suo polpaccio e spostò di nuovo l'angolazione per non farlo vedere.

Giles la guardò con attenzione. “Non sei ferita, vero? Stai camminando in modo strano.”

“Oh, no,” ribatté Buffy in fretta. “Solo, sa, vesciche. Per gli stivali.” Lo guardò mestamente. “Non la scelta migliore per la ronda.”

“All'opposto del resto del tuo abbigliamento, che è perfettamente pratico.” Giles aveva quell'espressione in faccia, quella che chiaramente implorava tutte le divinità che esistevano di liberarlo dalle adolescenti.

“Mi ha beccata, Giles.” Buffy sorrise in modo affascinante, spostandosi più vicino all'entrata. “Buona notte!”

Giles le fece un cenno, poi si voltò per salire le scale verso la propria camera. “Buona notte, Buffy!”

“Buona notte, Giles!” scimmiottò Spike in modo odioso dal divano, muovendo le sopracciglia verso Buffy. Lei lo fissò.

“Buona notte, Spike.” Giles sospirò in modo irritato mentre si muoveva pesantemente sulle scale, la schiena rigida che tradiva il fastidio di dover rispondere a Spike dopo tutto.

Buffy attese che i suoi piedi fossero fuori vista, quindi corse verso Spike, afferrandogli le mani e trascinandolo in piedi e attraverso l'entrata fino alla camera degli ospiti, premendolo contro la parte interna della porta mentre la chiudeva.

Lui la guardò con sorpresa. “Non vuoi aspettare finché non si addormenta?” La sua voce era un duro bisbiglio.

Lei ghignò verso di lui. “No.” Le sue mani armeggiarono con furia la cintura di lui. “Non voglio aspettare per niente.”

Lui sogghignò a questo, afferrandola per le braccia e facendola girare, in modo che fosse lei in piedi contro la porta. “Bene. Nemmeno io.” Cadde sulle ginocchia e lei chiuse gli occhi in attesa della sua lingua, ma invece lui prese il suo piede coperto dallo stivale e lo alzò con entrambe le mani, posandole un tenero bacio sulla tibia, che ancora aveva un livido per la caccia notturna. Fece scendere la cerniera, facendo scivolare via lentamente lo stivale e posandolo di fianco alla porta, insieme alle armi che ve erano contenute. “Uno.” Tirò via lo spesso calzino, baciando il collo del piede a massaggiando la pianta per un attimo, prima di poggiarle il piede a terra.

“Uno cosa?” Buffy ansimò alla sensazione delle mani di lui sulle gambe. Si stava bagnando ancora. _Pulizia nella Corsia Due_ pensò confusamente.

“Una cerniera” rispose Spike dolcemente, alzandole l'altro piede e ripetendo il processo. Le sue labbra tremarono contro la sua caviglia. “Due.”

“Così ti piace contare le cose,” scherzò debolmente Buffy mentre le mani di lui scivolavano sui suoi polpacci, sostando sul retro delle sue ginocchia, che minacciarono di cedere. “Anche il conte di Sesame Street ti ha rubato questo sketch? Come Billy Idol?”

Spike si alzò lentamente, facendo scorrere le mani lungo il retro delle sue cosce e sul suo sedere e in alto sulla sua vita e incontrandosi sulle sue reni. Era proprio contro di lei, gli occhi che bruciavano nei suoi, mentre una mano afferrava la cintura della gonna e l'altra faceva scendere lentamente la cerniera finché la gonna cadde dai suoi fianchi e lei fu nuda al di sotto della vita. Si strofinò contro il punto pulsante sul collo di lei, quindi la sfiorò con i denti smussati. “Tre.” Fermo in modo leggero le mani sui fianchi di lei, strofinando la guancia contro la sua mandibola. “Tre cerniere.” Piegò la testa per prenderle il lobo fra i denti, tirando leggermente. “Ah-Ah-Ah.” Simulò una risata in un terribile accento della Transilvania, e lei sentì tuoni e fulmini che esplodevano dentro di lei; lasciò andare la testa all'indietro, contro la porta e rise e rise, ma in modo silenzioso, perché Giles probabilmente era ancora sveglio, e prese la faccia di Spike fra le mani e lo baciò gentilmente, le dita che scorrevano sui suoi zigomi e sulla mascella e sulle orecchie, ridacchiando ancora contro le sue labbra, e le mani di lui furono sulla sua schiena, terminando con i lacci e sciogliendo il nodo al collo e gettando da parte il top scollato, e lei gli strappò la maglia da sopra la testa, perché erano passate diverse ore da quando aveva sentito la pelle nuda di lui contro la propria, e strofinò i suoi seni e il suo stomaco contro di lui, finché non ringhiò e la sollevò contro la porta, cosa che produsse un terribile rumore. Si immobilizzarono, cercando di sentire Giles, ma non per molto tempo, solo un ascolto simbolico, perché erano già troppo avanti per preoccuparsene realmente, e Spike alzò Buffy di peso e incespicò lontano dalla porta e caddero sul letto. Lei sgusciò all'indietro e lui la seguì, le labbra che si strofinavano sulla spalla e sul ginocchio di lei, su qualunque parte del corpo fosse abbastanza vicina alla sua bocca in quel momento, e quando entrambi furono allungati sul letto, Buffy lo fece girare sulla schiena e e fece scivolare la mano lungo il centro del suo petto e lo stomaco, facendo scivolare il suo intero corpo tra le gambe divaricate di lui, e si spinse ad aprire il bottone dei suoi jeans, e osservò la sua faccia disperata e avida con un sorriso fintamente ingenuo,mentre prendeva la cerniera fra le dita e la faceva scorrere lentamente in basso.

“Una,” sussurrò.

*****

C'era un forte rumore che non voleva smettere, anche se Buffy aveva tentato di colpire la sveglia (che lei alla fine ricordò di non avere puntato, perché era sabato), e il cuscino, e la testiera e anche Spike (il quale ringhiò e si rotolò per strofinarsi ruvidamente contro il suo collo, ancora addormentato) e infine i suoi occhi si spalancarono e lei comprese che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta chiusa a chiave della camera degli ospiti, non molto forte, in modo piuttosto educato in realtà, cosa che indicava che quasi certamente si trattava di Giles, e SANTA MERDA! GILES ERA SVEGLIO E STAVA BUSSANDO ALLA PORTA E LEI ERA NUDA A LETTO CON SPIKE.

Balzò fuori dal letto, e istintivamente afferrò un capo di abbigliamento per coprirsi, perché anche se Giles non poteva vederla, lei non avrebbe potuto parlare con lui NUDA, anche attraverso la porta, ma naturalmente quello che riuscì ad afferrare fu il suo top scollato, che era grande come un francobollo. Comunque se lo mise contro il petto - perché era in ogni caso meglio che essere completamente nuda, dato che tecnicamente era un capo di abbigliamento- e strisciò nervosamente verso la porta. Spike si era svegliato e la stava guardando dal letto, le palpebre socchiuse; evidentemente non avvertiva il suo stesso bisogno di coprirsi, rimanendo solo sdraiato tutto nudo e delizioso e tentatore, e lei non poteva smettere di guardarlo, gli occhi che correvano sui suoi deliziosi spigoli e sulle curve, anche sapendo che Giles era praticamente a trenta centimetri di distanza.

“Buffy?” La voce di Giles suonò preoccupata, quasi frenetica, e Buffy si affrettò a rispondere, solo nell'eventualità che stesse pensando di buttare giù la porta.

“Sì, Giles? Uhm, buon giorno?”

Un sospiro affannato risuonò attraverso la porta. “Grazie a Dio. Quando ho visto che Spike non c'era, ho pensato...” Si fermò; Buffy poteva praticamente sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che giravano. “Buffy, dov'è Spike?”

Lei chiuse gli occhi con rassegnazione. “È qui dentro.”

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Guardò verso Spike e lui la guardò a sua volta, mentre entrambi si stavano chiaramente chiedendo se avrebbe fatto irruzione attraverso la porta con un paletto. Buffy prese un profondo respiro e si mise contro la porta, puntando i piedi. Solo nell'eventualità. Gli occhi di Spike si spalancarono per qualcosa che somigliava allo stupore.

Infine Giles parlò, con voce controllata. “Posso chiedere PERCHÈ Spike è lì dentro?”

Arrampicandosi sugli specchi, Buffy rise. La risata risuonò falsa, anche a lei stessa. “Giles, lei sapeva che il suo divano è distante più di quindici metri dalla stanza degli ospiti? Che fatto buffo!”

Ci fu un altro lungo silenzio. Buffy pregò che Giles non facesse caso al fatto che la vasca da bagno che era servita come letto di Spike per qualche tempo era notevolmente più vicina.

Spike si schiarì la gola ed intervenne. “Non ti preoccupare, Osservatore. La Cacciatrice mi ha messo al mio posto.” La guardò in modo seducente, alzandosi in piedi come la più pallida pantera mai esistita e si avvicinò a lei, mordendosi le labbra. Era davvero la cosa più sexy che lei avesse mai visto. Si fermò proprio di fronte a lei, gli occhi quasi chiusi, solo un luccichio tra le ciglia, e mise il suo indice sulla sua guancia, e lungo la gola e attraverso il capezzolo e lungo lo stomaco, giù dritto fra le sue gambe, e nel tempo che ci mise a raggiungere la sua destinazione, lei era già bagnata e pronta, e separò le gambe tese e chiuse gli occhi e si mise una mano sulla bocca in modo da non fare alcun rumore. “Me le ha suonate come si deve, mi ha fatto dormire sul pavimento. Non mi ha nemmeno dato una coperta.” Spinse tutta la mano attraverso la sua umidità; lei si morse le nocche. “Dio, quanto la odio.” I suoi occhi erano duri e intensi in quelli di lei mentre la toccava, e lei lottò per rimanere completamente ferma, in modo che la porta non scattasse.

Ancora silenzio. Le nocche di Buffy cominciavano a fare male; la tirò fuori dalla bocca e Spike l'afferrò e la baciò con tenerezza, piazzando la mano sul proprio cuore. Accarezzò la guancia di lei con le proprie nocche, quindi la fece scivolare fra i suoi denti, ghignando duramente. Lei fissò gli occhi nei suoi, quindi lo morsicò forte alla sua successiva spinta sapiente fra le sue gambe. Gli occhi di lui rotearono all'indietro e lui spinse di più, ma non esattamente in modo più duro, solo più intensamente, come se tutta la sua esistenza fosse focalizzata nelle sue mani, come se un'energia stesse scorrendo dal bianco dente affilato di Buffy dritto fino a dove lui stava spingendo e stringendo il suo clitoride con le dita così sapienti. Lei fece scivolare la sua mano dal cuore di lui per toccare le sue labbra, e lui le catturò il pollice tra di esse, succhiandolo a fondo nella sua bocca umida e fresca.

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo.” La voce di Giles la sorprese, aveva quasi dimenticato che fosse lì, e Spike si avvantaggiò della sua sorpresa e le morsicò il pollice e spinse le dita contro di lei, e lei tremò per un orgasmo improvviso, i denti che affondavano nelle nocche di Spike. Lei sentì il sapore del sangue.

Alzò gli occhi umidi sul viso di lui. “Mi scusi.” Gli occhi di lui erano teneri ora; stuzzicò gentilmente le sue labbra con le nocche insanguinate, quindi le spinse sulla sua guancia. L'altra mano tracciava motivi umidi lungo il suo fianco.

Giles sospirò bruscamente. “Bene. Vuoi qualcosa per colazione?”

Dio, era ancora lì? “Certo. Arrivo in un attimo.” Spike premette la fronte contro la sua, quindi piegò la testa per leccare via il sangue dalla sua guancia. Lei vibrò come una campana.

Ci fu un altro sospiro dal corridoio, quindi i passi di Giles indietreggiarono verso l'ingresso, e Buffy lasciò che le gambe si rilassassero e cadde sul pavimento, portandosi dietro Spike. Lui sembrava essere sul punto di passare alle coccole, il che sarebbe stato un'idea carina in teoria, ma Buffy sentiva ancora scorrere l'adrenalina, e le coccole non l'avrebbero fermata, quindi lo spinse indietro sul tappeto e gli prese le mani fra le sue, le dita intrecciate, e le spinse in basso vicino alla sua testa. Fece passare le gambe sopra di lui. Il suo membro era già duro in un modo gratificante, e lei lo guardò con fare imperioso, nei suoi occhi blu spalancati, mentre si metteva contro di lui, angolando e spostando i fianchi finché alla fine lo prese dentro di sé con un sospiro di completamento.

Lui sembrava così sorpreso di essere dentro di lei, lo sembrava sempre, ogni singola volta, e lei si chinò in avanti e lasciò che i capelli cadessero come un sipario intorno ai loro visi, mentre si inebriava con la sua sorpresa, rassicurandolo con un tocco delle labbra contro quelle di lui, un pizzico di segreta tenerezza mentre si muoveva contro di lui e lui guidava il suo membro dentro di lei, le dita bloccate tra quelle di lei, entrambi che lottavano per rimanere in silenzio, perché potevano sentire i contenitori che sbattevano in cucina, il che significava che Giles li avrebbe sicuramente sentiti se si fossero lasciati andare in modo troppo entusiastico con i gemiti e i ringhi.

Il che significò che ovviamente Buffy dovette ingoiare le grida quando poco dopo venne intorno a lui; seppellì il viso nel collo di lui e collassò, e Spike si avvantaggiò del fatto che lei avesse lasciato la presa, per rotolare e prendere il controllo, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle di lei e tenendola vicina mentre spingeva e spingeva, finché non venne con un'imprecazione mormorata.

Buffy gli si avvinghiò, stringendogli gentilmente la schiena mentre rabbrividiva contro di lei. ADESSO poteva pensare alle coccole. Comunque stava cominciando a realizzare come scopare in modo atletico sul tappeto (il tappeto DA SCOPATA, ridacchiò dentro di sé) non era sicuramente la migliore delle idee, perché le sue ginocchia e la schiena avevano bruciature-da-tappeto. Di sicuro quello sarebbe stato un giorno da dolcevita-e-pantaloni.

****

Dopo una doccia (tragicamente solitaria), Buffy indossò il suo dolcevita bianco preferito (che la faceva sembrare dolce ed innocente) e i suoi pantaloni di pelle nera (che facevano apparire il suo sedere peccaminoso), caricò nuovamente la lavatrice con le lenzuola e si spostò in cucina, legandosi i capelli in una coda di cavallo. Giles aveva diverse padelle sul fuoco, piene di cose varie, alcune delle quali non era certa di riconoscere, ma c'erano uova, e pancetta, e salsicce e fagioli (proteine!) e pane e patate (carboidrati!) e pomodori (lei non ricordava mai se fossero catalogati come frutta o verdura nella piramide del cibo, quindi, dannazione, li avrebbe contati come tutte e due le cose!) e lei era così affamata che pensò che avrebbe potuto provare quelle piccole fettine nere tipo salsiccia, o la carne misteriosa nella pentola subito a destra.

“Cosa c'è per colazione?” chiese in tono allegro e con fare innocente, come se lei fosse il tipo di ragazza che non avrebbe mai scopato un vampiro sul pavimento della stanza degli ospiti del suo Osservatore mentre il suddetto Osservatore le stava preparando un pasto nutriente.

“Roba fritta,” disse lui in breve, ovviamente ancora un po' seccato per non essere stato informato sulla sistemazione per la notte di Spike. E non sapeva nemmeno delle parti-da-svegli. Lei sperava.

“ Yum,” disse Buffy con un tocco di ironia, anche se tutto sembrava saporito. Questo era molto probabilmente il nome meno descrittivo che lei avesse mai sentito per un piatto – appropriato, certamente, visto che stava friggendo, ma non diceva niente di più oltre il metodo di cottura, certamente non cosa fosse la carne misteriosa, ma lei intuì che questa era una di quelle cose sottintese a cui Giles era così affezionato. Era una carne sottintesa.

Giles si diede ancora da fare con la roba fritta per un attimo prima di guardarla con attenzione. “Ci vorrà ancora qualche minuto. Forse potresti utilizzare questo tempo per chiamare tua madre.”

“Certo.” Quindi Giles non aveva intenzione di chiedere altro sui Misfatti della Camera degli Ospiti. Questo era forse un grande sollievo, o un segno che lui stava aspettando un'occasione in cui lui non fosse coperto di schizzi di unto per la Grande Ramanzina. Magari aveva bisogno di avere le mani libere per usare gli occhiali al fine di ottenere l'effetto migliore dagli sguardi severi, e il pulirli e il progenitore di tutte le manovre-con-gli-occhiali-di-Giles, quella da sono-così-stanco-che-mi-tolgo-gli-occhiali-ma-non-ho-nemmeno-la-forza-per-pulirli.

Lei prese il telefono e compose il numero di casa, muovendosi un po' nell'entrata. Spike era nella doccia, che cantava allegramente quella canzone sulla lumaca, stonando un po'; si posizionò all'angolo dell'entrata, dove poteva controllare se Giles usciva dalla cucina, ma anche tenere d'occhio se Spike usciva dal bagno, nel caso fosse nudo.

Sua madre rispose al primo squillo, come se stesse aspettando vicino al telefono, cosa che era probabilmente vera, così Buffy si sentì realmente colpevole. “Ciao, mamma,” cinguettò.

“Oh, Buffy!” La voce di sua madre era sollevata. “Sono così felice che tu stia bene.”

“Già, mi dispiace di non averti richiamata.” Le dita di Buffy si contrassero per torcere un filo del telefono che non esisteva – dannati miglioramenti tecnologici che le negavano le abitudini nervose della sua infanzia! “Sono successe un sacco di cose.”

“Quindi cos'é questa cosa che mi stava dicendo il sig. Giles riguardo a Spike?”

Buffy si gelò. “Io, uhm, non lo so. Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Ha detto che eri fuori di ronda con lui. Pensavo che Spike avesse lasciato la città per tornare insieme alla sua ragazza.”

“Oh, già. Questo è stato l'anno scorso.” Buffy sentì un piccolo nodo allo stomaco, pensando a Drusilla, a come Spike avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei, anche attraversare interi continenti solo per avere una seconda possibilità. Un uomo per una sola donna. “Lei lo ha scaricato. Lui è tornato.” La sua voce suonò sprezzante alle sue stesse orecchie; sospirò e moderò il tono. “Sono davvero successe molte cose. Posso raccontarti l'intera storia questa sera?”

Joyce rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Penso di sì. Pensavo che saresti venuta a casa dal dormitorio per le vacanze ieri, prima di uscire con gli amici. Ho cenato aspettandoti.”

Grande. Ancora più colpa. “Mi spiace, mamma. È successo... qualcosa.” E non era un intero carico di eufemismi?

“Quindi hai intenzione di tornare a casa oggi?”

“Sì. Devo fare un salto al dormitorio, fare una lavatrice e prendere qualche cosa.” Buffy si appoggiò al muro. “Avremo una riunione degli Scoobies questa sera a casa di Giles, ma prima tornerò a casa.”

“Bene. E domani abbiamo sempre in programma di andare a far compere?

“Oh. Già. uhm. Forse.” Questo sarebbe stato interessante. “Poi, uh, Mamma? Devo portare a casa un... ospite. La camera degli ospiti è pulita?”

“C'è qualche scatola, ma nulla che venti minuti di lavoro non possano mettere in ordine.” Ci fu una lunga pausa. “Quindi, conosco quest'ospite?”

“...Sì.”

“Oh, grazie al cielo. Ho pensato per un attimo che mi avresti presentato il tuo nuovo ragazzo e non sono davvero pronta per questo.”

 _Tu non hai idea._ “No, è...” Buffy prese un profondo respiro. “ Mamma, è Spike.”

“... Tu vuoi che Spike dorma nella nostra camera degli ospiti.” C'era una chiara nota di disapprovazione nella voce di sua madre.

 _Io voglio che Spike dorma nella MIA camera, tranne che non voglio dormire, ma sono sicura che non saresti d'accordo con questo._ “Già. Tipo che lui... ne ha bisogno.”

“E suppongo che questo faccia parte della 'lunga storia' che mi racconterai questa sera.”

“Già.”

“Comincio a farmi l'idea che non mi piacerà questa storia.”

N _o. Non ti piacerà._ “È davvero piuttosto divertente...” Buffy tergiversò, interrompendosi quando realizzò che le parti più divertenti, per lo più, coinvolgevano Spike che maneggiava il suo corpo, e sua madre non avrebbe riso per questo. Non che lei avrebbe mai sentito quelle parti. No, decisamente avrebbe avuto la versione censurata-per-la-televisione. La quale, in realtà, ora che ci pensava, non sarebbe stata così lunga dopo che lei avesse tagliato fuori tutto il sesso.

“Oh, sono sicura che lo sia.” La voce di sua madre grondava sarcasmo, un'altra cosa che Buffy aveva ereditato da lei. Anche se sua madre riusciva a farlo sembrare dolce. Come ci riusciva? Buffy sentiva che lei era sempre sembrata cattiva, il che era utile per i giochi di parole da battaglia, ma un po' meno utile per mantenere le amicizie.

“Quindi ci vediamo questo pomeriggio?” Buffy era pronta per terminare la conversazione., prima che sua madre le chiedesse qualcosa di veramente scomodo, ma in quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì e Spike uscì avvolto in un asciugamano, e lei sentì la voce di sua madre nell'orecchio ma non aveva idea di cosa stessa dicendo, perché i capelli di Spike erano umidi e arricciati e arruffati, e anche se lei lo aveva visto nudo un dannato mucchio di volte nella settimana passata, il desiderio la colpì comunque come un pugno nello stomaco, non il pugno imbranato di un umano, ma come quella volta in cui un demone Chirago infuriato l'aveva fatta volare attraverso la cripta Alpert, e poi Spike la vide e ghignò e lasciò cadere l'asciugamano per rovistare nel cesto della biancheria pulita, e, wow, stava davvero sbavando? Lo stava facendo. Si asciugò di nascosto.

La voce di sua madre risuonò di nuovo, in tono più alto, e Buffy si riscosse. “Uh, sì. Scusa. Mi ero distratta.”

“Per che ora devo aspettarti?”

Spike si stava prendendo il suo dannato tempo per prendere i vestiti, mettendosi deliberatamente in una posa che metteva in mostra i suoi deliziosi addominali. E altre parti deliziose. Buffy approvava. “Uhm, le cinque?” Questo avrebbe lasciato abbastanza tempo per lavare, fare i bagagli e un paio d'ore per altro sesso. Da qualche parte. Dovunque.

Spike infine prese la sua decisione fra due identiche magliette nere, e spinse quella prescelta sopra la sua testa, lentamente, in uno streap-tease al contrario. Il colletto della maglia si impigliò nel suo labbro inferiore, mentre la testa ci passava attraverso, spingendolo un po' verso il basso, e lei si fermò a malapena prima di fare un rumore di un tipo che decisamente non voleva condividere con sua madre. Oh, merda, lei stava ancora parlando. “Cos'è stato?” Spike sogghignò in modo vittorioso, volgendo la sua attenzione al soppesare i meriti di due paia di identici jeans neri. (C'era anche un paio di jeans blu, ma lei glieli aveva visti indossare una volta sola. Ovviamente era stata solo una fase.)

“Ho detto, ci vediamo alle cinque. Sei sicura di stare bene?”

“Sono assolutamente a posto.” _A parte il fatto di essere una ninfomane furiosa con una fissazione per i cattivi ossigenati._ “Non ti preoccupare.”

Joyce rise. “Oh, tesoro, mi devo preoccupare. Sono una mamma.”

“Lo sei. Sei la mamma migliore.” Buffy sospirò. “Ti voglio bene.”

Spike rapidamente le voltò la schiena, tirando su i jeans. Il che era un crimine, ma era necessario se avevano intenzione di uscire di nuovo in pubblico. Anche il fatto che dovessero di nuovo uscire in pubblico era un crimine, che non potessero solo ordinare del cibo e passare il resto della sua vita a letto, ma nessuno aveva mai detto che il mondo fosse un posto leale. Specialmente non per Buffy Summers.

“Comunque non credo che mi piacerà questa storia,” disse in tono malizioso sua madre. “Ma ti voglio bene anch'io.”

“Ciao.” Buffy riagganciò e appoggiò il telefono sulla lavatrice, facendo scivolare le braccia intorno alla vita di Spike da dietro. “Mamma sistemerà la stanza degli ospiti per te.”

“Mmmh.” Lui sembrava un po' rigido, ma si appoggiò al suo abbraccio. “Lenzuola di seta?” Entrambi mantennero la voce bassa, appena più di un bisbiglio, attenti a Giles che cucinava industriosamente in cucina.

“No di certo, ma il letto è abbastanza comodo.”

Lui sospirò in modo drammatico. “Immagino che potrò sopportare la tortura di un letto degli ospiti confortevole.”

Buffy gli diede una forte stretta. “Il mio letto è più comodo. Quindi una volta che mamma sarà addormentata...”

“Giusto.”

“Dovremo fare piano.”

Spike ringhiò dal profondo della gola. “Mi piace sentirti urlare.” Lei non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma poteva avvertire il broncio.

A Buffy piaceva urlare, o forse non il fatto di urlare in sé stesso quanto l'avere bisogno di urlare e poterlo lasciare uscire del tutto, così baciò la sua maglietta tra le scapole e gli diede un'altra stretta. “Abbiamo un seminterrato. E mamma ha un lavoro.”

Spike si voltò fra le sue braccia e le diede un rapido bacio sulla sommità della testa. “Fantastico!” sospirò, e poi le sue labbra furono su quelle di lei, e lei si perse in questo per pochi secondi, ma il rumore dalla cucina la distrasse e lei fece un passo indietro di malavoglia.

“La colazione,” disse in tono di scusa, e lui le fece un sorrisetto e batté con forza sulle sue spalle.

“Buona idea. Un'abbondante colazione inglese dà l'energia per un duro giorno di lavoro.” Si avvicinò di nuovo, strofinando le sue labbra sull'orecchio di lei. “E ho in mente di lavorare su di te MOLTO duramente, oggi.”

“Temo che tu stia dimenticando chi è il capo qui.” Buffy si tirò indietro, sorridendo perché lui sapesse che stava scherzando. Più o meno. Ma Spike inalò bruscamente, gli occhi che si appannarono per un attimo, in un modo tale da far capire che era incredibilmente eccitato dal fatto che Buffy fosse al comando, avendo un uomo potente e mortale come Spike sottomesso a lei, così lei avvolse una mano nella sua maglietta e lo attirò più vicino e un po' verso il basso in modo che la sua faccia fosse esattamente davanti a quella di lui. “Più tardi dovrò proprio insegnarti una volta per tutte chi è che comanda.”

“Sono uno che impara lentamente,” sussurrò Spike con voce tremante.

“Quindi dovrò insegnarti ancora e ancora. Finché non avrai IMPARATO.” Lo lasciò andare, risistemando la maglietta stropicciata, lanciando un'occhiata verso i suoi occhi, che erano spalancati in maniera gratificante. “Su! Andiamo a fare colazione!” Si voltò e si allontanò attraverso l'ingresso, sentendo che Spike la seguiva.

Mangiò tutto quello che Giles le servì. Anche la carne sottintesa.

_______

Il letto di Willow non sembrava essere stato toccato, il che era forse la cosa migliore perché la stanza puzzava un po'; Buffy radunò rapidamente le lenzuola nel suo cesto della biancheria e lo fece portare a Spike attraverso l'entrata fino alla lavanderia, avviando il lavaggio, quindi radunò la biancheria sporca che-non-odorava-di-sesso e li impilò nella cesta per portarla a casa. D'altro canto la maggior parte di ciò che le serviva era già a casa di Giles – l'avrebbe preso dopo la riunione degli Scoobies- e poteva sempre tornare per prendere qualcos'altro, ma riempì un'altra borsa con tutta la biancheria intima che le era rimasta (probabilmente ancora non sufficiente, Spike era un diavolo con la lingerie) e una piccola selezione di vestiti, e Mr. Gordo, che fece sbuffare Spike con derisione, ma lei non se ne preoccupò.

Per qualche ragione quel giorno non indossava il suo spolverino, ma aveva infilato una camicia verde a maniche lunghe sulla maglietta nera, portando la sua malconcia coperta militare di lana per difendersi dal sole, ma quando lei vi aveva accennato mentre camminavano attraverso le fogne, lui aveva semplicemente scosso le spalle e brontolato “Non ne avevo voglia.” Lei si chiese se avesse il suo odore, se questo fosse il motivo, perché ci si era sicuramente strofinata sopra ovunque, ma non avrebbe discusso con lui per questo, anche se le era mancata la sensazione della pelle morbida-come-il-burro contro la guancia. Anche il cotone andava bene, specialmente con sotto il bicipite di Spike.

Dopo che lei ebbe finito di fare i bagagli, misero la pesante biancheria nell'asciugatrice; Buffy mise sei quarti di dollaro in più, perché il suo piumino richiedeva un po' di tempo prima di essere asciutto, anche nelle grandi asciugatrici industriali che erano a disposizione degli studenti. Dopo che alla fine (L'asciugatrice) ebbe cominciato a far rumore, lei sospirò, guardando speranzosamente verso Spike. “Così, cosa facciamo adesso?” C'erano altri due studenti nella lavanderia, il che poneva il veto al suo piano originale di Spike che la scopava contro l'asciugatrice calda e vibrante. Per ora. Aveva un intero rotolino di quarti di dollaro.

Lei si aspettava che lui suggerisse di tornare alla sua stanza in dormitorio e fare qualche altro buco nella porta (perché, davvero, il buco non si poteva aggiustare con lo stucco, avrebbe dovuto probabilmente pagare per una porta nuova, così avrebbe potuto fare in modo che valesse la pena di spendere il suo denaro per questo), ma invece lui si strofinò il retro del collo con atteggiamento imbarazzato.

“Ho bisogno di usare un computer.”

Lei sapeva che Spike era in grado di usare un computer- si era vantato del modo in cui aveva trovato il numero di camera di Buffy nell'archivio dell'università- ma non sapeva perché lo volesse fare al momento. L'aveva già trovata, giusto? Aggrottò la fronte. Forse Drusilla usava la posta elettronica. Forse lui stava solo aspettando che lei inviasse un messaggio attraverso internet, in cui diceva di volerlo indietro. Forse... Poi Buffy immaginò Drusilla davanti allo schermo di un computer, che scriveva un messaggio in una chat, e rise forte, ignorando lo sguardo perplesso di Spike, perché era davvero matta se pensava che Drusilla avrebbe creato un account su AOL. Usare un computer richiedeva intelligenza e allenamento; questo era il motivo per cui era pieno di persone intelligenti che avevano discussioni elevate e... oh, chi stava prendendo in giro, era a malapena andata on line e già sapeva che era zeppo di porno e discussioni inutili, ma anche così, non pensava che Drusilla avrebbe usato una e-mail se avesse voluto Spike indietro; avrebbe trovato un modo più bizzarro, tipo inviare un viscero-gramma, o semplicemente tornare a Sunnydale e tentare di infilzare Buffy.

Così lanciò a Spike un'occhiata indulgente e disse; “C'è un laboratorio di informatica nel seminterrato. Ma devi promettere di non fare niente di malvagio. O di illegale.” Spike annuì in modo composto, ma stava facendo dei saltelli per l'eccitazione, così lei gli rivolse uno sguardo severo. “Dillo.”

“Prometto di non fare nulla di malvagio o illegale. Accederò solo a social sani.” Fece un ghigno presuntuoso. “Per te, pet, non farò nemmeno il troll. Neanche sul Newsgroup di Scientology.”

Questo non aveva molto senso per Buffy- anche se sapeva che la gente poteva fingere di essere chiunque in rete, non capiva come fingere di essere un troll invece di un vampiro potesse essere utile o divertente (N.d.T. Ovviamente Buffy non ha capito in che senso Spike usa la parola troll) – ma sapeva che lui la stava comunque prendendo in giro. “Social SANI? Davvero?”

Spike scrollò le spalle. “Forse un po' di porno. Ma mi assicurerò che sia tutto porno legale.”

“Oh.” Lei ci pensò sopra per un momento, poi scrollò le spalle. “Penso sia Ok.” Perché, davvero, se lui voleva cercare consigli in rete su come far venire una donna? Doveva solo continuare a fare ciò che stava facendo.

Ma lei lo avrebbe tenuto d'occhio. Solo nell'eventualità.

*****

Spike attese finché Buffy si fu sistemata al proprio computer con un sospiro annoiato, prima di mettere in pratica il suo piano, perché per quanto fosse fantastica e meravigliosa e fantasiosa e mortale, la Cacciatrice viveva nel mondo reale, non in quello dell'Immaginazione, e non avrebbe capito. Controllandola con la coda dell'occhio, si loggò e diede una serie di comandi che lo portarono in Paradiso.

O, meglio, ad alt.fan.passions.creative.

Oddio, non aveva avuto modo di connettersi da quando aveva fatto irruzione nell'ufficio dell'amministrazione per cercare il numero della camera di Buffy, e aveva dato la priorità allo stanare la Cacciatrice che al cercare fanfictions, quindi non era andato su Usenet da quando i fottuti soldatini lo avevano colpito col taser, il che voleva dire diverse fottute SETTIMANE. Scorse rapidamente i post. Cazzo. Quanti patetici imbecilli erano saliti sul carro di Ethan/Gwen? I fans dei Gwethan gli facevano venire voglia di vomitare.

Ah! Ecco! DUE INTERI CAPITOLI della sua storia preferita erano stati postati! Dio, sperava che questa volta non fossero tutta-storia-niente-sesso! Fece un ghigno malvagio. (Be', non così tanto cattivo, più da nerd, tranne che lui non poteva per definizione essere un nerd, lui era Spike, e quindi i suoi ghigni erano malvagi indipendentemente da quello che stava facendo.) Con un'occhiata di nascosto verso Buffy, la quale stava giocando un gioco in cui lei era una “@” alla caccia di vari mostri rappresentati dalle lettere dell'alfabeto in un infinito sotterraneo ASCII, inviò i capitoli alla stampante. Quando la stampante cominciò a far rumore, controllò velocemente se ci fosse qualche altra cosa promettente, inviando alla stampante alcune possibilità.

Tornò indietro di una pagina ed era sul punto di scorrere alt.fan.dawsonscreek.creative, perché la storia non stava davvero facendo un buon lavoro con la vita amorosa di Pacey in quei giorni, quando un gruppo in fondo allo schermo attirò il suo sguardo. Scorse verso il basso, certo di aver letto male, ma erano lì, due gruppi che davvero non esistevano l'ultima volta che si era collegato. Perché era sicuro come l'inferno che si sarebbe accorto di alt.fan.spike e di alt.fan.spike.creative.

Con un'occhiata nervosa verso Buffy, Spike si inserì e scorse in basso verso i post più vecchi. Riconobbe alcuni dei titoli dalle stampate che le Signore del Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale gli avevano dato precedentemente durante la settimana, ma, a quanto pareva, erano state incredibilmente prolifiche da allora: c'erano dozzine di nuovi post, coloriti titoli viola come “Le quattro stagioni di Spike (Spichaels)” e alcuni suggestivi come “Uno Spike nel buio (Spemp, Spomas)” e alcuni più-che-allusivi come “Sculacciando Spike (Spenson)” e altri completamente CHE DIAVOLO come “Spike ½ (Spakane) LEMON” in cui non riusciva ad immaginare con chi era stato accoppiato, solo che era una cosa dello stato di Washington e lui supponeva che avrebbe dovuto fare sesso con la città di Spokane,mentre non avrebbe saputo dire da dove veniva quella “a” in più, e poi perché Lemon? E...

“Che cavolo è uno Spemp? Quello dei tre Marmittoni? (N.d.T Gruppo comico americano)”

_Oh! CAZZO CAZZO CAZZO_

Buffy stava leggendo da sopra la su spalla, le sopracciglia corrugate in una completa mancanza di comprensione, che Spike sperava con ardore sarebbe durata per sempre. Le sue mani salirono in automatico a coprire lo schermo senza risultato. Riuscì a farfugliare, “Cacciatrice!” Si alzò, recuperando un po’ di compostezza e mettendo insieme un’espressione ferita. “Questo è privato. Forse io spio le tue cose private?”

Buffy gli diede un’occhiata laterale che suggeriva che lei sapesse tutto delle registrazioni segrete e della sorveglianza dei giorni-in-cui-tentava-di-ucciderla. Le quali, realizzò lui improvvisamente, erano probabilmente ancora ammucchiate in quel vecchio magazzino. Avrebbe dovuto andarle a prendere una volta o l’altra… Ma Buffy stava ancora leggendo intorno alle sue dita allargate, l’espressione che passava da divertita ad incredula. “È tutto su di te?”

Spike sospirò, abbassando le mani. “Così sembra.”

“… Non capisco. Cos’è?”

Spike fece scivolare una mano lungo il fianco di Buffy, blandendola. “Posso convincerti ad andare via e fare finta di non averlo mai visto?”

“NO. Davvero, non puoi. Sono delle storie?”

“Lo sembrano.”

“Su di te.”

“Apparentemente.”  
“Cos’è uno Spemp?”

“Uh, già. Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non voglia saperlo.” Spike fissò furioso lo schermo incriminato. “Preferirei non averlo saputo nemmeno io.”

“Aspetta, Spichaels… Ha qualcosa a che vedere con l’Agente Sgualdrina?” Buffy stava cominciando ad avere quello sguardo infastidito negli occhi, che allo stesso tempo lo terrorizzava e gli faceva venire voglia di farla piegare sulla stampante e scoparla forte. L’irritazione di lei glielo faceva solo volere DI PIU’.

“Uh, forse. Vedi, ho trovato questo newsgroup solo cinque minuti fa. Non ho esattamente approfondito le discussioni…”

“OH MIO DIO. Spenson. OH MIO DIO. Sono su di te e il Dipartimento di Polizia di Sunnydale!” Scrutò lo schermo più da vicino. “Questa sembra davvero spinta. Ti piace sculacciare?”

“Vedi, Cacciatrice. Non posso impedire alle persone di scrivere le loro fantasie.“ Si appoggiò di nuovo alla sedia del computer, facendo scorrere una mano sui propri addominali, nella vana speranza che questo attirasse lo sguardo di Buffy. Tuttavia non poteva impedirsi di pensare se A BUFFY piacesse sculacciare, e se sì in che modo avrebbe potuto farlo capitare senza richiamare il fantasma del Capo Benson vestito di pelle alle loro menti, perché quell’immagine gli faceva piacere MOLTO MENO lo sculacciare.

“Quindi tutte queste strane parole con SP riguardano tutte il fatto di metterti in coppia con persone diverse?”

Spike sospirò in tono rassegnato. “Sì, è così”

Il viso di Buffy si fece scuro per la rabbia, e la sua mano si mosse, e Spike indietreggiò, aspettandosi che il pugno di lei rompesse lo schermo, ma tutto quello che lei fece fu chinarsi per mettere le dita sulla tastiera e scorrere su e giù, leggendo attentamente i post. Alla fine si rialzò, sbuffando. “Tutte queste storie e nessuna è SPUFFY?”

Spike non poté fermarsi, e rise. “Sei più che bene accetta se vorrai scrivere le tue storie, amore,” fece le fusa, muovendo la mano contro il lato interno della sua coscia. Mmmh, pelle. “Sarò la tua musa molto volentieri.” Lei lo guardò con occhi di fuoco, e lui si ringalluzzì un poco al pensiero che lei fosse davvero gelosa di lui, e si chiese cupamente se avrebbe potuto intimidire o pagare, o, be', avrebbe scelto l’intimidazione (perché era al verde) gli sfigati che stavano in lavanderia in un giorno di vacanza, affinché se ne andassero e lui potesse assaggiare Buffy conto l’asciugatrice calda e vibrante, perché la Buffy gelosa era persino più calda della Buffy dominatrice o della Buffy tenera o della Buffy infastidita – be', forse c’era un legame con la Buffy dominatrice- e più lei era calda, migliore era il suo sapore e lui fece correre la mano contro la cucitura interna dei suoi pantaloni di pelle e…

Dietro di loro qualcuno si schiarì la gola. “Chiedo scusa, sono vostre queste?” Il secchione scontento che aveva avuto la sfortuna di dover fare dei compiti delle vacanze - probabilmente un orfano, povero fesso, Spike scrollò le spalle con fare di disapprovazione - era lì in piedi, porgendo le stampate di Spike di “Passioni scatenate” (capitoli 23 e 24) e altre fanfiction assortite e Spike non era mai stato così grato per la sua mancanza di circolazione, perché se fosse stato l’umano, effeminato William, sarebbe arrossito fino alle spalle per l’umiliazione.

Spike strappò lo spesso mucchio di carta perforata dalle mani dello studente, stringendoselo al petto ed evitando lo sguardo di Buffy. “Sì. Grazie.”

Buffy fece scivolare le mani sulle spalle di lui, massaggiando gentilmente. “Pronto per andare?”

Spike cupamente uscì dal computer. “Sì.”

Quando alla fine ebbe fatto svuotare la lavanderia ed ebbe i deliziosi fianchi di lei premuti contro l’asciugatrice rotante che conteneva la sua biancheria da letto- e non era una cosa deliziosa, le risorse del loro passato pomeriggio di passione che fornivano il carburante per l’attuale pomeriggio di passione- si prese la briga di essere particolarmente attento e tenero, portandola al culmine più e più volte, finché lei non raggiunse il suo limite e lo spinse giù e gli diede una bella ripassata sul pavimento di cemento dipinto, perché non lo prese in giro per le fan fiction nemmeno una volta. E questo fu… Be'. Fu qualcosa.

 _To be continued..._  


  
\-------

NdKasumi: Spike ½ e Spikane è un omaggio al manga di Ranma ½, di cui l'autrice è un accanita fan :) Akane è la protagonista femminile, quindi Spikane sarebbe la coppia Spike x Akane.

Nelle note, l'autrice racconta che ha scritto di Usenet con nostalgia (la rete in cui Spike accede per scaricare la fan-fiction), quando nel 1999 frequentava i newsgroup su AOL per leggere fan-fictions. Una volta quando non esistevano i siti che ospitano fanfiction (come efp, fanfiction.net e simili) e la connessione internet andava a velocità giurassiche, si usava scrivere le storie in linguaggio ascii (con il blocco note, per capirsi, senza nessuna formattazione) e condividerle nei newsgroup.

Se avete più di trentanni e avete iniziato a leggere ff verso il 2000, piangerete anche voi di nostalgia a questi ricordi!! U_____U

  



	18. Capitolo 13: Rivelazione

_(Traduce DarkGiulia69 - Beta Kasumi)_

**Capitolo 13 - Rivelazione**

La trapunta aveva terminato di asciugare verso le tre, ma a quel punto Buffy era esattamente l'opposto di asciutta, e di sicuro non aveva terminato, quindi scaricò la biancheria sul suo letto sfatto e afferrò il suo astuccio da doccia e trascinò Spike per mano fino alle docce comuni, che erano deliziosamente vuote grazie alle vacanze.

“Hai intenzione di strofinarmi la schiena, Cacciatrice?” Spike le sorrise in quel modo che diceva che sapeva di preciso cos’aveva in mente mentre si sfilava la camicia da sopra la testa, ficcandola in uno degli armadietti che costeggiavano la stanza.

Buffy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Non ci presenteremo a cena da mia madre puzzando come... Puzzando di quello che abbiamo fatto nell'ultima ora.” Spike alzò un sopracciglio. Lei guardò l'orologio. “Okay, due ore."

Spike l’aiutò servizievolmente a passarsi il dolcevita sopra la testa, facendole scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi. “Hai un profumo delizioso, amore." Si chinò e inspirò a fondo. “Come se l’avessi fatto proprio per bene." Le passò la lingua sul bicipite sudato.

“Sì, be', non condividiamo quest’avvenimento con mia madre, ok?” Nonostante tutte le sue proteste, si stava godendo la nudità di Spike tanto quanto lui la sua, sporgendosi a leccargli la clavicola mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni. Aveva un sapore un po' insaponato, il detersivo in polvere raccolto dal pavimento della lavanderia granuloso e amaro sotto la lingua. “Diamoci una ripulita."

Quando furono entrambi nudi (tranne per le dannate cavigliere, non scordiamoci di quelle, brontolò Buffy), lei gli prese le mani e lo guidò nella cabina doccia più distante dalla porta, tre alte pareti piastrellate con una tenda di plastica economica, e regolò l'acqua sul massimo calore che poteva sopportare. Spike si accovacciò mentre lei stava settando la temperatura dell'acqua, frugando con interesse il contenuto del suo astuccio da doccia. “Hai qualcosa che non abbia l'odore di un dannato giardino in fiore?" brontolò allegramente, annusando il gel doccia di Buffy.

"No. Ho solo roba da ragazze. Fattelo bastare, Spike.” Abbassò lo sguardo su Spike come una regina, lasciandole che l'acqua le scivolasse addosso.

Lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei e gemette. “Fiori siano," mormorò, e poi la schiena di lei era pressata contro alle piastrelle fredde e l'acqua cadeva sulla schiena di lui e i suoi capelli erano ricci e gocciolanti, e lei lo baciò con tutta se stessa. Aveva di nuovo il suo sapore, ovviamente, dopo l'asciugatrice, e quello le ricordava cose, i cattivi pensieri pensosi che aveva avuto, così lo colpì delicatamente nello stomaco fino a quando lui non si tirò indietro.

"Le piastrelle sono fredde," fece il broncio lei con aria astuta.

"È vero, pet?" Egli le fece scorrere le mani su e giù per la schiena gelida.

Buffy lo spinse sul petto fino a fargli fare un passo indietro, poi un altro, guidandolo finché non fu lui quello contro il muro, l'alto soffione appena sopra di lui, l'acqua calda che le scorreva sul petto mentre gli stava in piedi davanti. “Senti tu stesso."

I suoi occhi erano semichiusi, ma Spike la stava osservando attentamente, fissando l'acqua che scorreva come un fiume lungo il suo corpo. “Sono sempre freddo," disse con voce roca. “Difficile dire la differenza."

Buffy sapeva che era battuta più scontata nella storia degli sconti, ma doveva comunque dirla. “Lascia che ti riscaldi, allora.” Spike sorrise con ironica gratitudine, poi il suo sorriso vacillò e si trasformò in un sibilo mentre lei si lasciava cadere in ginocchio e prendeva fino in fondo il suo uccello duro nella bocca calda.

Lei non riusciva a guardare la sua espressione perché l'acqua della doccia le batteva sulla cima della testa, i rivoli le scendevano in faccia, ma lui grugnì in modo gratificante quando lei fece scivolare indietro la bocca, dando alla testa del suo cazzo leggeri colpetti con la lingua mentre lo rilasciava. Si spostò a sinistra, un po' al di fuori dal getto d'acqua così da poter aprire gli occhi e guardarlo per bene. La luce nelle docce proveniva da brillanti lampadine fluorescenti a buon mercato, nude e tremolanti sul soffitto, che rendevano la pelle di Spike più pallida dell'avorio, come una statua di marmo, quasi fondendolo con le piastrelle bianche dietro di lui, tranne per la macchia scura di peli che incorniciava il suo cazzo deliziosamente ricurvo; pensò tra sé che era bello, perfetto, che doveva essere immortalato in marmo, collocato in un tempio per essere adorato, e per un attimo ebbe paura, perché non avrebbe dovuto pensare così tanto a lui, con tanta approvazione, ma in quel momento era così bello, così dolorosamente bello, e il suo bel corpo era completamente suo, anche se il resto di lui non lo era, quello lo sapeva e non l’avrebbe mai messo in discussione, quindi scivolò di nuovo di fronte a lui, lasciando che l'acqua le accecasse gli occhi, e iniziò a venerare.

Con gli occhi chiusi la prima cosa che notò fu la setosità della sua pelle, come raso bagnato sotto la lingua. Poté sentire il rigonfiamento di una vena che correva lungo il lato e la seguì dalla base alla punta, quindi ne trovò e tracciò un’altra, dipingendogli sulla pelle con la punta affilata della lingua, poi si avventò per sferzare la lingua in una lunga carezza lungo la parte inferiore del suo uccello, finendo con un generoso vorticare attorno alla punta spugnosa. Lui rimase senza fiato, una delle sue grandi mani s’intrecciò tra i suoi capelli bagnati, e lei sorrise proprio contro di lui prima di scivolare giù con un'altra sferzata della lingua.

Adorava il fatto che Spike fosse così reattivo, che gemesse e imprecasse in modo spudorato, ridesse e mormorasse tenerezze mentre lei usava la lingua, la bocca e i denti per giocare, perché per lei era tutto così nuovo; poteva contare i suoi Incontri Ravvicinati del Pene Tipo sulle dita di una mano e avanzare delle dita, e aveva ancora paura che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, che non sarebbe stata in grado di reggere il confronto con la stupida ninfomane Drusilla (non si supponeva che le persone pazze dovessero essere fantastiche a letto?), ma Buffy non era niente di meno che competitiva, e stava impiegando miglior il tempo della sua vita a scoprire dove Spike aveva bisogno di tenerezza e dove voleva sentire i denti, il modo giusto di succhiare sulla punta in fiamme per costringerlo a ringhiare il suo nome in estasi (in questo fece ripetuti esperimenti, perché c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui "Buffy" risuonava nella sua voce, tutto rabbioso di desiderio, che la faceva rabbrividire come se avesse freddo, anche se l'acqua sulla sua schiena era ancora calda e piacevole - grazie a Dio per gli scaldabagni di dimensioni industriali!), per non parlare di tutti i luoghi interessanti in cui le sue mani potevano vagabondare mentre la bocca si occupava dell'evento principale, fino a quando non avesse memorizzato il territorio del corpo di lui dalla vita alle ginocchia come si aspettasse un compito in classe a sorpresa il giorno successivo.

Ma c'erano dei limiti, stava scoprendo, a quanta parte dell’uccello di Spike era in grado di sopportare la sua mascella, e così si sollevò un po' sulle ginocchia e scatenò un brillante attacco combinato, facendo roteare delicatamente la lingua intorno alla punta gonfia e scivolando una mano salda su e giù per l’asta, mentre l'altra mano si allungava e tracciava una linea dritta, inesorabile, giù dal fondo della sua schiena lungo il coccige e dritto nella fessura del culo, premendo leggermente, e lui si contorse e gridò “DIO, Buffy!” mentre le veniva nella bocca e sul viso, e lei inclinò semplicemente la testa all'indietro e lasciò che la doccia le lavasse via tutto mentre lui la tirava in piedi e le avvolgeva attorno le braccia, tremando e rabbrividendo e sussurrando parole dolci, facendola sentire la donna più bella, potente e sexy dell'universo. Il che si potrebbe pensare che fosse lo status quo per qualcuna la cui descrizione del lavoro era la Prescelta-sottotitolo-L’Unica, ma era ben lontana dalla sua realtà incerta e insicura. Il più delle volte si sentiva come quella ragazza nei film, il personaggio secondario che non ha ottenuto il ragazzo a causa della stupida Molly Ringwald, anche se era carina, divertente e simpatica, perché non era L’Unica.

Con le mani di Spike che le stringevano la schiena, le sue labbra che le mormoravano sciocchezze tra i capelli, si sentì completamente Prescelta, per qualcosa di più che la morte.

Ma adesso le sue ginocchia si stavano piegando – probabilmente erano tutte a losanghe da waffle dalla piastrella a riquadri stuccata nel pavimento della doccia - e alla fine voleva pulirsi, quindi quando Spike rilassò un po' le braccia si districò e si chinò per prendere lo shampoo.

“Questo dallo a me, gattina”, disse dolcemente Spike, e lei gli permise di lavarle i capelli, perché era davvero bravo, le sue dita massaggiavano tutti i punti giusti sul suo cranio, e poi lei ricambiò il favore strofinandogli i capelli - le braccia facevano un po' male perché era giusto quel tantino più alto di lei - e poi sfoderò il guanto da luffa, da cui Spike era affascinato - sosteneva di non averne visto uno prima - e stava migliorando nel mentire o era un talento naturale con la luffa, perché in pochi minuti l'aveva ridotta di nuovo calda e ansimante, a schiacciarlo contro il muro di piastrelle e ad arrampicarsi sul suo corpo per prenderlo dentro, la mano di lui nel guanto ruvido sul suo culo mentre pompava in su e giù. Buffy si prese un momento per essere grata che qui le piastrelle industriali granulose e da quattro soldi avessero un attrito molto migliore della vasca di Giles, perché i piedi di Spike non scivolarono neppure una volta, anche con tutto il sapone e il vapore e in aperta sfida alle leggi della fisica. Non voleva affatto una commozione cerebrale. Le commozioni cerebrali non erano sexy.

Spike aveva invertito le loro posizioni e la stava dondolando con forza contro la parete quando all'improvviso s’immobilizzò, la mano rivestita di luffa rigida sulla sua coscia, l'altra che si sollevava per coprirle la bocca a metà di un gemito. Anche lei si bloccò d’istinto, fissandolo negli occhi azzurri e cercando di ascoltare oltre lo scroscio della doccia, e poi anche lei la sentì.

Una risatina.

Quindi l'inconfondibile suono dell'apertura della porta.

Erano in due, era evidente, anche se si erano bloccati appena entrati dalla porta, apparentemente non più felici di Buffy e Spike d’avere compagnia; Buffy riuscì a sentire quel tanto che bastava per sapere che c’erano stati sussurri, forse una punta di discussione, poi un'altra risatina, e il fruscio di una tenda e il suono di un'altra doccia che si accendeva.

Una sola doccia.

I denti di Spike lampeggiarono in un sogghigno e ricominciò a muoversi silenziosamente, la mano ancora stretta sulla bocca di Buffy, e poi tolse la mano, gli occhi che la sfidavano, e cominciò a tentare di farla urlare, impiegando le dita e i denti e quel dannato guanto di luffa finché lei non digrignò i denti e lo guardò male anche mentre il suo corpo chiedeva di più, conscia dei mormori e degli schizzi e dei suoni sporchi provenienti dall'altra cabina, e alla fine si arrese e si concesse di fare un po' di rumore, non certo urlare ma qualche ansimo e grugnito, perché non era fatta per il sesso silenzioso e non era come se l'altra coppia non sapesse esattamente cosa stesse succedendo qui, erano ovviamente lì per lo stesso identico motivo, quindi potevano farci i conti o levarsi dai piedi. Spike stava ridendo silenziosamente contro la sua gola, senza mostrare alcuna pietà, e la fece incazzare che lui non fosse nemmeno un pochino imbarazzato, quindi si spinse giù con forza, serrandosi strettamente intorno a lui, e la testa di Spike scattò indietro e gli occhi gli si spalancarono, e lei poté sentirlo pulsare mentre le veniva dentro, e dopo lo shock iniziale lui socchiuse gli occhi e usò la spinta rimanente del suo orgasmo per sbatterla forte contro il muro, così forte che alcune piastrelle si staccarono e si frantumarono sul pavimento, e Buffy rise e venne intorno a lui, senza preoccuparsi che la gente potesse sentire, perché l'architettura di un dormitorio decrepito non era stata costruita per resistere al sesso da supereroi. Un punto a favore dei mausolei in solida pietra. 

La faccia di Spike era compiaciuta mentre le abbassava teneramente le gambe sul pavimento, dando un ultimo, delicato sfregamento tra le sue cosce tremanti con il retro morbido del guanto di luffa, e lei appoggiò per un momento la fronte contro di lui, l’imbarazzo che pompava a mille ora che la lussuria era stata accantonata. Gli diede un piccolo pugno nello stomaco, non tanto forte da far male, ma abbastanza da fargli sapere che non era divertita, anche se supponeva che in seguito avrebbe potuto trovarlo divertente, e dopo una verifica finale di pulizia Buffy chiuse l'acqua e accostò la testa a Spike per dirgli di raccogliere gli accessori per la doccia, mentre lei raccattava le piastrelle cadute e le riposizionava con cura nel punto a cui appartenevano, infilandole nelle loro cornici di malta. Forse nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto.

L'altra doccia era ancora in funzione, anche se le voci si erano abbassate, e Buffy sperava che significasse che stavano progettando di rimanere per un po', quindi prelevò i loro asciugamani dai ganci fuori dalla cabina, si avvolse comodamente il suo attorno al petto, gettando un’occhiata a Spike per dirgli di restare fermo, e anche di mettersi l'asciugamano, perché era lì tutto nudo e ben in mostra, e sarebbero arrivati in ritardo se la tentazione avesse vinto di nuovo. Lui le rivolse un ruotare degli occhi al cielo, dal che Buffy dedusse che aveva afferrato il messaggio, e scivolò silenziosamente fuori dalla doccia, tirando la tenda più o meno chiusa dietro di sé.

Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Willow.

I capelli di Willow erano bagnati e aggrovigliati, i suoi occhi grandi e rotondi come lune; era avvoltolata stretta in un telo da spiaggia dai colori vivaci, tutto ananas e pesciolini, e la sua mano era congelata sulla bottiglia di shampoo che evidentemente aveva dimenticato sulla panca. Fissò Buffy come se fosse un’aliena.

Buffy non riusciva a pensare a una singola cosa da dire. Eccetto che se non avesse detto qualcosa, Spike l'avrebbe semplicemente seguita fuori dalla doccia, e non era COSI’ pronta a spiegare niente di tutto ciò a Willow, quindi sorrise brillantemente, smagliante, e fingendo nulla fosse fuori dall’ordinario.

“Ciao, Willow! Che bello incontrarti qui!”

Gli occhi di Willow guizzarono oltre la sua spalla, verso la tenda della doccia semichiusa - Buffy serrò i denti nel sorriso, sperando che Spike non avesse deciso di sporgere la testa - e poi riportò nervosamente gli occhi sul viso di Buffy, appiccicandosi in faccia un sorriso altrettanto falso. “Ciao Buffy! Questa è sicuramente una sorpresa! ”

Buffy lanciò un'occhiata alla doccia di Willow, con l'acqua che stava ancora scorrendo spruzzando decisamente da un corpo, non soltanto colpendo il pavimento. “Sì. Certo che lo è!”

Continuarono a sorridersi l'un l'altra, i sorrisi disperati dei reciprocamente beccati.

"Allora!" disse infine Buffy, strattonando l'orlo del suo asciugamano. “Pausa invernale, eh? Immagino tu abbia dei piani.”

"Anche tu!" disse Willow allegramente. “Ogni sorta di cose natalizie."

“E tu con le cose di Hanukkah.” Buffy sapeva che da qualche parte nel suo cervello conosceva qualche fatto concreto su Hanukkah, ma si sentì fortunata a ricordare il nome della vacanza in quelle circostanze. Oh aspetta, dreidel, argilla, qualcosa di qualcosa... ma il momento era passato. Willow annuì con frenesia.

"Sì. Molte... cose.” Ora stavano entrambi annuendo e sorridendo. Annuendo e sorridendo. Annuendo e sorridendo.

Oddio, se Buffy non fosse uscita da qui sarebbe morta. “Già.Vado a casa di mia madre tra un po'. Stavo solo, sai, raccogliendo le mie cose dal dormitorio.”

Willow annuì sollevata. “Io... devo solo finire qui. Penso che mi ci vorranno almeno venti minuti.”

"Venti minuti. Capito.“ Caspita, erano entrambe così sottili. Maestre del sotterfugio.

Willow si fece un po' più rossa. “Forse trenta."

"Bene. Penso che si possa dire con certezza che sarò per strada per allora,” buttò fuori Buffy. “Ho promesso a mia mamma che sarei tornata a casa per le cinque. Io ho... ho finito qui.” Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito un debole sbuffo da dietro di lei.

Gli occhi spalancati di Willow mostrarono che era molto ben consapevole di cosa avesse appena finito Buffy, sebbene il suo sorriso non vacillasse. “Allora, ci vediamo alla riunione degli Scoobies?"

"Ci puoi scommettere!" La faccia di Buffy stava iniziando a far male per tutto quel sorridere.

Willow rimase lì ancora per un momento, ballonzolando goffamente sui piedi nudi, prima di sollevare la testa con risolutezza. “Già. Vado a farmi la doccia. Per almeno altri trenta minuti.”

Buffy annuì in solidale noi-non-parleremo-mai-più-di-questo. “Ci vediamo stasera!"

Willow annuì e si diresse con fermezza verso la sua doccia accesa, che poteva contenere o meno un amante misterioso. (Dal momento che Buffy non aveva chiesto non era costretta ad ammetterlo, giusto? _Non chiedere, non raccontare_ era un motto a cui d’improvviso era fermamente a favore.)

Non appena la tenda della doccia di Willow scattò di nuovo al suo posto, Buffy si affrettò a tornare nella sua cabina, dove Spike si stava rilassando contro il muro di piastrelle, l'asciugamano legato ai fianchi, il viso cupamente divertito. Buffy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia feroce, mettendosi un dito sulle labbra per dirgli di tenere chiusa la sua bocca da saputello, e lo trascinò fuori dalla doccia, afferrando i loro vestiti e l’astuccio della doccia lungo la strada, correndo giù per il corridoio nella loro stanza del dormitorio, dove ricadde contro la porta, iniziando a iperventilare.

"Oh. Mio. Dio.” Buffy tremò mentre spingeva i vestiti di Spike verso di lui in modo che potesse vestirsi nell'ombrosa alcova della porta. “Non riesco a credere che siamo stati quasi beccati da Willow e dal suo nuovo ragazzo."

Spike la guardò in modo strano. “Ragazzo?"

“Be’, non fare lo scemo! Perfino io posso dire che aveva qualcuno con lei sotto la doccia!” Buffy camminava per la stanza, rossa alla luce del tramonto, allacciandosi il reggiseno. “E mi aveva detto che erano solo alla terza fase di coccolamento tenero!"

Ora Spike la stava guardando come se fosse pazza. “Di che diavolo stai parlando?"

Buffy emise un gemito inarticolato, contorcendosi per entrare in un nuovo paio di mutandine. “È come, tipo, solo la prima base. Non so nemmeno che numero sia la doccia insieme. Cinque? Sei?” Si accigliò. “Forse cinque e mezzo? Non abbiamo messo le docce nella scala!” (Nota della traduttrice: gli americani chiamano i gradi di intimità come le basi del football. Prima base sono i baci, terza base sono i preliminari, il punto è il sesso ;)

"Cacciatrice, sei completamente fuori di testa?"

Buffy gli si avvicinò, sventolandogli in faccia il suo maglione. “WILLOW CI HA APPENA SENTITI FARE SESSO BOLLENTE IN DOCCIA!"

Spike si strinse nelle spalle, infilandosi i jeans. “Allora?"

“ALLORA?!?” Buffy s’infilò il maglione sopra la testa, tirando i capelli bagnati fuori dallo scollo. “Quindi Willow sa tutto!"

Spike le voltò le spalle, allacciandosi cupamente i pantaloni. “E cosa c'è di così brutto?"

Buffy boccheggiò come un pesce rosso, alla ricerca di parole, ma non riuscì a trovarne nessuna.

Con un’imprecazione borbottata, Spike si fece passare la camicia sulla testa, con la schiena rigida. “Giusto. Gli amici della Cacciatrice non possono sapere che sta imbrattando la sua perfetta purezza, rotolando nella polvere con tipi come me.”

Sembrava... non giusto. “Non è quello."

“Non è vero?” La voce di Spike era dura. Si voltò adagio, appoggiandosi alla porta, il poster "Chocolate" di Buffy incongruentemente allegro dietro la sua espressione cupa. “Intendi condividere la notizia alla riunione degli Scoobies di stasera, vero?"

Buffy strinse le labbra. “È questo che vuoi? Vuoi essere il mio fidanzato ufficiale, essere uno della Scooby Gang? Andare a doppi appuntamenti con Xander e Anya?”

Spike gettò un’occhiata di sghembo, sghignazzando. “Difficile." Si diede una pacca sulle tasche con aria distratta, come se avesse solo bisogno di qualcosa da fare, tirando infine fuori la sua fiaschetta.

"Bene, allora. Cosa vuoi?” Buffy incrociò le braccia, battendo con impazienza il piede nudo.

Spike la guardò con cautela, poi si allontanò, prendendo una sorsata. “Non lo so.”

“Non lo sai.“ Buffy sospirò. “Così siamo in due." L'energia furiosa che aveva crepitato tra loro svanì all'improvviso, e lei si sgonfiò, infilandosi i pantaloni di pelle. Finirono di vestirsi in silenzio, sedendosi alla fine l’uno accanto all'altra sul pavimento per infilarsi le scarpe, con le spalle contro la porta.

“La strega non parlerà,” disse all'improvviso Spike, strattonando i lacci degli stivali.

"No, probabilmente non lo farà," concordò Buffy piano. “Willow è una persona in gamba.” Di colpo si lasciò andare contro di lui, sfregandogli la guancia sulla spalla. “Mi dispiace. Ho davvero reagito in modo eccessivo, vero?”

Spike si strinse nelle spalle. “Un pochino." La sua voce era aspra, ma Buffy pensò che sembrasse segretamente compiaciuto della sua concessione.

"Andiamo ancora bene?" La voce di Buffy venne fuori piccola piccola, il che la fece incazzare, ma non sapeva mai come tornare indietro dopo un litigio. Non che i suoi genitori le avessero mai mostrato un buon esempio. I litigi riguardavano tutti la fine, il demolire le cose. Sapeva che si presumeva di dover ricostruire dopo, ma come?

Spike le strofinò il naso tra i capelli. “Suppongo di sì. Bene come possiamo andare, con me che sono così cattivo e tutto il resto."

A quell’uscita Buffy rise un po’, sporgendosi verso di lui e poi sollevando il viso in modo che potesse baciarla a dovere, sigillando la tregua, sebbene Buffy non potesse fare a meno di sentire che era solo un cerotto, non abbastanza da sistemare sul serio le cose.

Ma poi, non sapeva davvero cosa stavano cercando di sistemare.

“Pronta a portarmi a casa da mamma?” disse sfacciatamente Spike, dandole una gomitata.

Buffy sbatté la testa contro la porta, che era emise un sorprendente suono soffocato. Oh sì, il buco. Che cazzo di porta da quattro soldi. Probabilmente non sarebbe stata affatto economica da sostituire. ”No. Dio, cosa le diremo?”

Spike alzò lo sguardo pensieroso al soffitto. “Che non riesci proprio a resistere al mio fascino sinistro e che dovrebbe comprarsi dei tappi per le orecchie?" Si alzò agilmente in piedi.

"Decisamente no." Buffy prese la mano che le offriva e si lasciò sollevare. “Pensi che si berrebbe la cosa del corso di Giustizia Penale?"

Spike le lanciò uno sguardo ironico. “Finora non l’ha fatto nessuno. Il prof di filosofia lo ha lasciato correre perché sono un tipo così affascinante.”

"Oh sì. Molto affascinante.” Buffy gli lanciò la sua sacca di biancheria intima e sollevò il cesto della roba da lavare, lasciando la trapunta e le lenzuola ammucchiate sul materasso nudo. Poteva rifare il letto in seguito. “Dai, faremo tardi."

Spike le tenne la porta aperta, il che era necessario dal momento che le servivano di entrambe le mani per il bucato, ma mentre lo faceva aveva in faccia quello sguardo che le faceva venire voglia di colpirlo. Tranne che probabilmente lui voleva che lei avesse voglia di colpirlo, il che le fece desiderare di NON schiaffeggiarlo, solo per mostrargli chi era a comandare. Tranne che anche colpirlo gli avrebbe mostrato chi comandava. Dannazione.

Si accontentò di baciarlo di nuovo.

\---

La brevità delle giornate invernali era una di quelle cose di cui Buffy di solito si risentiva, a causa delle pattuglie più lunghe e anche, vampiri e pendolari? Non una buona combinazione. Oggi, però, fu intensamente grata per il tramonto delle 16:50, perché invece di correre dall'entrata della fogna più vicina alla porta sul retro di casa sua e arrivare con Spike leggermente carbonizzato, furono in grado di camminare a un ritmo normale, godendosi il crepuscolo. Per non parlare del latto che permise a entrambi di lavorare sul far passare il cesto della biancheria attraverso il tombino, perché era giusto un pelo troppo grande per l'apertura e richiese alcune manovre. Ma ce la fecero senza deformare troppo il cestino di plastica o perdere nulla, e poi Buffy fece portare a Spike il cestino per tutto il resto mentre lei reggeva la sacca in modo da avere una mano libera di strofinargli la schiena: la maglietta verde era davvero morbida, doveva chiedergli quale detersivo avesse usato, ed era proprio la morbidezza che le faceva venir voglia di continuare a toccarlo, sul serio. Arrivarono a casa giusto quel tantino dopo le cinque che avrebbe fatto pensare a sua madre che fosse tutto assolutamente normale. (Arrivare puntuali sarebbe stato come pubblicare un annuncio sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta della Mamma: "Figlia Ribelle Ha Cattive Notizie per Madre del Luogo!")

A giudicare dal suono, quando entrarono la mamma di Buffy era in cucina a tagliare qualcosa, quindi scaricarono i loro fardelli alla base delle scale e Buffy tornò indietro. Spike indugiò un po', fermandosi sulla soglia; Buffy sospettava che fosse a causa dell'enorme coltello da cuoco che brandiva sua madre.

“Ehi mamma!” blaterò allegramente, scivolando intorno all'isola per un abbraccio. Meglio stendere in fretta uno strato di miele bello spesso, perché non sarebbe stato divertente.

Joyce ricambiò l'abbraccio, ma le rivolse quello sguardo da mamma che comunicava che non c’era cascata neanche per un attimo e che non aveva dimenticato nulla della loro precedente conversazione. “Ehi, zuccherino,” disse con dolcezza, poi alzò gli occhi su Spike. “Ciao, Spike. È passato un bel po’ di tempo.”

"Sì, sì, è vero," concordò Spike, stravaccandosi contro lo stipite della porta. Buffy pensò che il suo sorriso leggero sembrava genuino. “Ti trovo bene." C'era una sfumatura nella sua voce che era quasi... civettuola? Come se quello che stava davvero dicendo fosse che la mamma di Buffy era bellissima. Buffy non riusciva a decidere se sentirsi inorridita o gelosa.

Joyce roteò gli occhi a quell'adulazione, ma Buffy pensò che potesse esserci un accenno di rossore sulle guance. Oh Dio, sua madre si stava facendo abbindolare dalle battute di Spike? Come mai Buffy era l'unica donna che lo vedeva per com’era? Solo che neanche quello era vero, perché nonostante sapesse più di quanto volesse sapere su di lui, in realtà era quella meno capace di resistergli. Diavolo, perfino Anya pensava che fosse attraente. C’era qualcuna della parrocchia interessata-agli-uomini che fosse immune alla sinistra attrazione di Spike?

Willow. Willow se l’era cavata alla grande nel resistere a Spike. Buona, vecchia affidabile Willow. Aveva persino indossato lo spolverino di pelle di Spike, che probabilmente profumava proprio come lui, come di sigarette e whisky, sesso e pericolo, e aveva potuto restituirglielo e andarsene come se niente fosse.

Maledizione, Willow era brava in tutto.

Joyce aveva ripreso a tagliare i peperoni, quindi probabilmente era una serata degli spaghetti. Il bicchiere di vino rosso sul bancone lo confermò. ”Allora, come vanno le tue lezioni?"

Quindi prima avrebbero fatto un po’ di conversazione. Fu un sollievo. Forse la mamma sarebbe stata così affascinata da Spike che non avrebbe domandato riguardo alla stanza degli ospiti. ”Bene, penso," rispose Buffy, afferrando un pezzetto di peperone e facendoselo saltare in bocca. ”Ho un saggio da scrivere per Psicologia."

"Uh Huh. E Filosofia?"

Buffy prese mentalmente nota che la cosa della Giustizia Penale non era più un'opzione, perché era evidente che sua madre aveva memorizzato i suoi corsi. “Molto bene. Abbiamo appena imparato di... quella cosa della caverna.”

"La teoria delle forme di Platone," disse servizievole Spike. Buffy lo fulminò con lo sguardo perché non doveva sembrare che sapesse di più di lei sulle sue lezioni al college. Anche se lo sapeva. Prese appunto mentale di farsi spiegare in seguito la cosa Platone.

Joyce annuì. ”E la caccia?"

“Senza ferite,” cinguettò Buffy.

Sua madre continuò a tagliare. “E la polizia?"

Buffy afferrò un altro peperone. “Continuano a seguirci, ma devo essere una specie di genio criminale, perché... Oh.” Buffy si riprese, un attimo troppo tardi. Stupide tecniche di interrogatorio dei genitori! All’SPD sarebbe PIACIUTO avere qualcuno subdolo e tortuoso come sua madre.

Joyce si era voltata e si era appoggiata all'isola, asciugandosi le mani con uno strofinaccio. “L'ufficiale che si è fermato prima questo pomeriggio era molto interessato a perquisire la tua stanza."

"Mamma, io..."

“Non è colpa della Cacciatrice, Joyce,” intervenne Spike, con aria di scusa. Buffy lo guardò incredula. “Mi sta solo aiutando a uscire da una situazione difficile." Da dove veniva quel tono di voce umile? E quando esattamente erano scivolati in Bizzarrolandia?

Joyce lo ignorò. ”Buffy, cosa sta succedendo?"

"Mamma, non hai lasciato che perquisissero la mia stanza, vero?" Non pensava che ci fosse qualcosa che avrebbero potuto usare contro di lei, ma comunque...

"Naturalmente no. Non avevano un mandato.” Joyce le rivolse L’Occhiata. “So già che la polizia di Sunnydale ha alcuni... problemi."

"Guardiamo il lato positivo!" tentò Buffy coraggiosamente.” Almeno questa volta non sono ricercata per omicidio!"

Dall’espressione sul viso di sua madre, Buffy capì che non era assolutamente la battuta giusta da fare. Joyce fece una risatina. “No, ma apparentemente sei SPOSATA!"

Oh. Oh DIO. Buffy guardò disperatamente Spike, e lui d’improvviso fu al fianco di sua madre, porgendole il bicchiere di vino. “Forse dovremmo cominciare dall'inizio," disse piano, con quella voce rassicurante che era con ogni evidenza efficace per le donne pazze come lo era per le supereroine, perché Joyce prese il bicchiere di vino e annuì, permettendo a Spike di guidarla nel soggiorno e farla sedere sul divano. Buffy si trascinò dietro di loro mentre Spike si sedeva accanto a Joyce, il volto sollecito. BIZZARROLANDIA.

Joyce bevve un sorso di vino, poi fece un sorriso da ragazzina a Spike, il viso imbarazzato. “Mi dispiace. Ho davvero reagito in modo eccessivo, vero?”

Buffy nascose la faccia tra le mani, sprofondando nella sedia a fianco. Oh Dio. Era proprio come sua madre.

Spike prese la mano di sua madre in entrambe le sue, il viso serio. “Niente affatto, Joyce.” Buffy fece il broncio, fissandolo, perché era più gentile con sua madre di quanto non lo fosse stato con lei. Anche se almeno era dalla sua parte, qui.

"È solo... la polizia, ed erano COSÌ determinati..." Joyce bevve un altro sorso di vino, gli occhi un po’ umidi. Buffy si accigliò. Sua madre adesso stava flirtando di nuovo?

Spike annuì comprensivo. “È tutta colpa mia, amore.” Accarezzò con delicatezza la mano di Joyce.

Joyce gli rivolse un sorriso lacrimoso. “Sono sicura che non è così," disse dolcemente. Stava flirtando! Buffy guardò con orrore mentre sua madre faceva gli occhi da cucciolo al suo malvagio amante vampiro. E aspetta, se sua madre era certa che non fosse colpa di Spike, era certa che fosse colpa di Buffy? Com'era ingiusto!

Ma Spike fece un sospiro stanco. ”Temo di si, Joyce. Sono un uomo cattivo e volgare.” E continuò a raccontare a sua madre la VERITÀ. Tutta la storia.

Tranne il sesso.

Infatti finì per essere un racconto davvero molto breve.

La cosa divertente era che, in qualche modo, la raccontò in un modo che faceva sembrare Buffy un’eroina. Fingersi nobilmente sua moglie per farlo rilasciare dal carcere. Svegliarsi prima dell'alba ogni mattina per aiutarlo con il suo dovere civico. Trovare un modo per proteggerlo dalla luce del sole. Sopportare lei stessa la carcerazione ingiusta. Proteggerlo dalla persecuzione dell'SPD. E nonostante tutto ciò, eseguendo ancora il suo Sacro Dovere di Cacciatrice, salvando la popolazione di Sunnydale dalle devastazioni del soprannaturale.

Quando arrivò alla fine, lamentando il destino crudele che incatenava la Cacciatrice entro un raggio di quindici metri da un’indegna e depravata creatura della notte - il cattivo e maleducato sé medesimo - Buffy stessa era praticamente in lacrime. Perché nonostante sapesse che Spike stava forse non mentendo, ma di certo manipolando la verità per i suoi scopi, la faceva comunque sentire bene, apprezzata. Riconosciuta. E, be', sapeva che sua madre l'amava, sempre, ma era quell'amore di mamma che si mescolava con una forte dose di esasperazione e frustrazione, che non sempre vedeva le parti eroiche attraverso le faccende domestiche saltate e gli stivali infangati.

E poi lui si voltò verso di lei e le strizzò l'occhio, il viso malvagio, e lei tirò su col naso e lo guardò male, perché odiava sentirsi così, tutta sdolcinata, vulnerabile ed esposta. Era un tale cretino.

Inoltre, lo avrebbe ucciso se in seguito avesse scoperto una fanfiction di Spoyce.

\---

Spike era abbastanza sicuro di meritarsi un altro pompino dopo il modo in cui aveva preso in giro Joyce, ma invece Buffy gli stava lanciando occhiate imbronciate, evidentemente incazzata un’altra volta, e così bevve solo il vino che Joyce gli versò e mangiò un po’ di spaghetti e ricambiò l'occhiataccia a Buffy quando Joyce non guardava e si chiese in che modo avrebbe avuto più fortuna nel rendere Buffy di nuovo dolce, se puntando al pompino (perché CRISTO, Buffy si portava in giro una bocca di talento) o aumentando l’irritazione nella speranza di una buona scopata incazzata sulla strada per l'appartamento dell’Osservatore.

Poi la notò che si strofinava furtivamente la mascella come se fosse dolorante. Va bene, allora. La scopata incazzata era la fortunata vincitrice.

Quindi rivolse invece il suo fascino a Joyce, ponendole domande sulla sua galleria di antichità, ridendo con apprezzamento alle sue battute, rabboccando il suo bicchiere di vino prima che diventasse troppo vuoto. Fingendo di ignorare le occhiatacce e il tamburellare impaziente delle dita di Buffy, mentre gli sembrava che tutto ciò che riusciva a annusare era lei, i suoi pori che emettevano rabbia, la sua furia che alimentava la sua eccitazione, l'odore del suo delizioso umidore bagnato che si diffondeva attorno al tavolo... Dio. Conosceva una o due cosette riguardo alla sopravvivenza, ma se non avesse saputo per esperienza che Joyce avrebbe afferrato un'ascia, sarebbe già stato dentro Buffy fono alle palle proprio lì sul tavolo della sala da pranzo, leccandole via la salsa di spaghetti dal petto, rischio o no, perché l'odore di lei che lo voleva, unito alla passione e alla furia nei suoi occhi, gli faceva arricciare le dita dei piedi. E non la stava nemmeno toccando.

Ma alla fine la cena finì, Joyce rifiutò timidamente la sua offerta di lavare i piatti (fatta tanto per far arrabbiare Buffy quanto per aiutare sua madre), e lui e Buffy furono in grado di uscire dalla porta per la breve passeggiata nell'appartamento di Giles.

Tragicamente Buffy non gli saltò sotto addosso l'albero di fronte a casa sua, o dietro quel comodo cespuglio all’isolato successivo, o per nulla in effetti, camminò semplicemente picchiando i piedi borbottando sottovoce, il che era uno spreco di tutta quella bella rabbia se qualcuno gliel’avesse chiesto, ma Spike era un tipo flessibile, in grado di adattarsi alle circostanze mutevoli, quindi si limitò a rallentare un po’ il passo e iniziò a cantare. Era un maledetto peccato quanto Buffy non apprezzasse i classici, ma forse poteva farle cambiare idea. Una donna con tanta passione doveva avere un po’ di punk da qualche parte. Nel frattempo, immaginava che qualche coro di "Sheena Is a Punk Rocker" avrebbero tirato fuori qualcosa da Buffy, un'esplosione di lussuria o un'esplosione di violenza o forse solo una mano irritata infilata nella sua per fargli muovere il culo, ed era a favore di quanto sopra. Di TUTTO quanto sopra, se poteva. Benché se avesse dovuto sceglierne solo una... avrebbe dovuto essere la mano. Di sicuro la mano.

Dio, era fottuto.

Continuò a cantare. Cristo, perché lei non gli aveva già preso la mano? Era PROPRIO LÀ. E stava anche facendo un magistrale lavoro di ciondolamento.

Ma quando alla fine si Buffy esplose, non fu nessuna di quelle ipotesi.

Si voltò verso di lui e si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede, le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi fissi.

"Cos'era quella roba là?"

Spike si guardò automaticamente alle spalle. “Che cos’era che roba?" Le scoccò un sorriso impertinente.

"Ci stavi provando con mia madre!" Buffy distolse lo sguardo. “Con il vino e gli occhi da cucciolo."

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Pensavo fosse quello che volevi. Che conquistassi il lato dolce di tua mamma.”

"Essere gentile ed educato, sì, ma ti sei spinto troppo oltre!" Buffy riiniziò a camminare. “E se pensa che tu fossi serio? E se decidesse di intrufolarsi e di farti visita nella stanza degli ospiti a notte fonda?”

“Buffy, tua mamma non mi vuole. Non sono il suo tipo.”

“Ma lo sei al 100%! Con il fumo, la musica e le manette... “

Porco cazzo. ”Manette?" Si avvicinò a Buffy. “Parla."

Gli occhi di Buffy si spalancarono per l'orrore. “Non le mie manette! Le sue! E non ne parleremo! Non si parla di mamma, Giles e le manette!” La sua mano scattò sulla bocca. “Oh Dio, l'ho detto! Dimentica tutto ciò che ho appena detto.”

“Volentieri,” mentì Spike, archiviando le idee di Buffy+Manette per dopo. La polizia andava sempre in giro, forse poteva pizzicarne un paio... Scrisse con le dita lungo lo stomaco di lei, le parole che non poteva dire. “Non ci stavo provando con tua madre."

“Lo stavi facendo eccome. Era tutta ridacchiante e... hai riso delle sue battute sulla galleria d'arte.”

“Le anfore sono divertenti. Ascolta solo la parola.” Si sporse verso di lei.” AN-FO-RA." Usò la sua voce più letale e sexy, cercò di darle un po’ di carica sottintesa di scopami-adesso, perché quelle immagini delle manette non volevano starsene buone da parte, e quindi l'esplosione della lussuria l’aveva appena colpito alle spalle e spedito il "tienimi per mano" a rotolare nella polvere, e per combinazione c'era un albero papabile non più di tre metri di distanza. Sano e robusto. Traboccante di fogliame da paravento.

Quindi le mani di Buffy finirono intrecciate nella sua camicia e gli occhi di Spike si girarono quasi all’indietro nella testa per l'anticipazione di qualsiasi cosa lei stesse per scatenare sul suo corpo, ma invece di dargli un pugno o baciarlo, lo guardò solo negli occhi, e i suoi occhi erano luccicanti e umidi e il labbro inferiore sporgeva in modo infelice, e Spike poteva vedere che era sull’orlo di qualcosa, ma di qualunque cosa si trattasse non era nessuna delle cose che aveva sperato, era qualcos'altro, qualcosa di completamente sconosciuto. Terra incognita.

E lui doveva solo darle una spintarella.

Incurvò la lingua dietro i denti e incontrò con insolenza i suoi occhi bagnati. “Gelosa, amore?" disse facendo le fusa.

E lì, Buffy stava crollando, poteva vederlo nei suoi occhi che erano spalancati per la rivelazione, e sapeva che l’avrebbe ucciso lì su due piedi, ma poi lei fece un passo indietro, gli occhi serrati, e lasciò andare la sua camicia. “Sì," mormorò, fissando il marciapiede.

Spike restò senza parole. E lui aveva SEMPRE avuto le parole. Spesso quelle sbagliate, ma comunque.

Buffy lo guardò male. “Sei un grande e grasso coglione."

"Non sono grasso," disse Spike, però gentilmente. “E per quanto riguarda il GRANDE..."

"Piantala, Spike!" sputò fuori Buffy. “È stato il pasto più orribile della mia vita. E tu eri lì per il Ringraziamento, quindi sai esattamente quanto sia stato brutto.” Lo guardò imbronciata attraverso le ciglia umide. “Non flirtare con mia madre di fronte a me. Non è bello.”

Spike la guardò, temendo di allungare la mano. “Non stavo davvero flirtando. Stavo solo... conversando.” Abbassò lo sguardo sul marciapiede con l'erba che spuntava da un lato. ”Come si fa con le mamme.” Tranne per il fatto che aveva ignorato Buffy, di proposito, per farla arrabbiare, e ora dopo tutto non sembrava una buona idea. Cazzo, questo era DIFFICILE. Aveva ogni sorta di scuse noncuranti sulla punta della lingua, il genere di cose che funzionava bene con altri vampiri, che non avevano bisogno di sincerità, o Drusilla, che voleva solo essere adorata, ma non sapeva come scusarsi con Buffy e farlo funzionare. E adesso era un po’ incazzato, perché non avrebbe dovuto avere nessun fottuto bisogno di preoccuparsi di come chiedere fottutissimamente scusa. “Scusa," improvvisò, desiderando di avere il tempo di provare qualcosa di meglio. Qualcosa di poetico.

Buffy si raggomitolò nel cappotto, avvolgendoselo attorno più stretto. “Sul serio, stavi cercando di farmi incazzare?"

"Be', sì," ammise Spike di malumore. “Sei fottutamente eccitante quando sei arrabbiata.” La guardò in quel momento, percependo l’assoluta verità di quell'affermazione, perché perfino ora, il DESIDERIO dentro di lui era quasi incandescente. No, soprattutto ora.

Buffy fece una breve risata amara. ”Quindi quello che stai dicendo è che stavi flirtando con mia madre perché sapevi che mi avrebbe fatto arrabbiare, e quello era un modo contorto di flirtare con me." Lo guardò con disprezzo. “Dio, sei perverso."

“Sì?” scattò Spike, poi le prese i fianchi tra le mani e la strinse a sé per guardarla negli occhi. ”Sì. Lo sono. È quello che ti piace di più di me.” Trattenne il suo sguardo mentre una mano le scivolava lungo lo stomaco per seppellirsi sotto i suoi pantaloni di pelle nera, scivolando sopra le mutandine umide. Il suo respiro accelerò, ma Buffy tenne gli occhi aperti, inchiodati ai suoi con aria di sfida. Cazzo, era gloriosa. Strofinò la stoffa bagnata contro di lei, poi fece scivolare un lungo dito oltre le mutandine, in profondità nel suo pulsante umidore. “Ma questo ti eccita. Sei tutta bagnata e deliziosa.” La stava facendo camminare all'indietro, con un braccio attorno alla schiena per sostenerla, finché non furono sotto l'albero, schermati dagli arbusti da un’occhiata casuale. Lei ricadde con un sussulto contro il tronco, gli occhi che sussultavano dietro le palpebre. “Guardami,” le disse aspramente, e Buffy riaprì gli occhi, a pochi centimetri da lui. Spike aggiunse un altro dito, scivolando dentro e fuori, la base del suo palmo fermamente contro di lei, e lei lo guardò, ma continuava a muovere con urgenza i fianchi contro la sua mano. Lui poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulle proprie labbra, spezzato e tremante. “Brami la mia oscurità," ringhiò. “Ti eccita. Ti fa impazzire.“ Torse le dita dentro di lei, premendo proprio QUI, e lei si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo "oh!" di sorpresa e piacere. Lui le sorrise. “Ti fa urlare.“ Adesso Buffy aveva gli occhi spalancati, e lui si permise di ammorbidirsi un po’, sollevando la testa per premerle un bacio sulla fronte. ”Tu brami la mia oscurità proprio come io bramo la tua luce," bisbigliò, abbastanza piano da poter probabilmente negare di averlo detto se lei avesse deciso di farne un problema, anche se poteva dire dal modo in cui aveva tremato alle sue parole che le aveva sentite, ed era terrorizzato, terrorizzato, perché era confessare di più di quanto fosse pronto a fare, e si fece forza per prepararsi al rifiuto anche se le sue dita continuavano a muoversi dentro di lei, anche mentre Buffy inclinava la testa contro il suo petto e scuoteva i fianchi con un ritmo violento insieme a lui e prendeva la sua mano libera tra le proprie e la premeva contro il mento tremante, le dita intrecciate insieme tra loro come una promessa. Spike chinò la testa sopra quella di lei, appoggiando lieve teneri baci tutto intorno alla sua testa. “Mi dispiace,” le sussurrò tra i capelli, e ti amo, non disse, e quando lei venne sotto le sue dita le spinse un pochino in su il mento con le loro mani aggrovigliate così da poter sorseggiare le lacrime dalle sue guance e baciare le labbra tremanti, e quando Buffy smise di tremare lui stava per fare un passo indietro per darle un sacco di spazio per riprendere le distanze, perché sicuramente questa volta l'aveva spinta troppo in là, ma lei si stava ancora aggrappando alla sua mano, ed era dannatamente certo che non sarebbe stato lui quello che la lasciava andare, quindi invece le baciò le nocche una ad una e le rimise con tenerezza a posto le mutandine, anche se erano inzuppate e non c'era molto da fare al riguardo, qui e ora - e tracciava poesie sul suo stomaco con le dita umide, e aspettava che avesse finito con lui.

Alla fine lei sospirò e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, il mento in posa determinata: “Come diavolo sei riuscito a vivere più di cento anni rischiando stupide cazzate come questa?"

Spike sbatté le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista dalla netta mancanza di presa di distanza che stava avvenendo. Poi socchiuse gli occhi. “Mi hai appena chiamato stupido?"

Buffy roteò gli occhi. “No, penso che farmi arrabbiare deliberatamente come strategia per scopare fosse un piano BRILLANTE. Uno dei tuoi migliori.” Si girò e cominciò a camminare lungo il marciapiede, trascinandolo per mano. Come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Be’, anche Spike poteva giocare a quel gioco, e le si affiancò, discutendo volentieri in difesa della propria intelligenza e abilità strategiche. E, be', aveva delle prove molto importanti a favore della propria tesi.

Perché stupido o no, non era ancora polvere.

E inoltre, lei gli stava tenendo la mano.

Così va bene, pensò compiaciuto, mettendo un po’ più spavalderia nei suoi passi mentre discutevano. Chi è lo stupido, adesso?

_To be continued..._


	20. Capitolo 14: Ubriacatura (prima parte)

_(Traduce DarkGiulia69 - Beta Kasumi)_

**Capitolo 14: Ubriacatura (prima parte)**

  
Xander giaceva sdraiato sul suo divano letto, fissando le crepe nel soffitto della sua tana nel seminterrato.

Doveva pensarlo come una tana, perché altrimenti stava solo vivendo nello scantinato dei suoi genitori, e non era affatto una cosa buona. Soprattutto con genitori come i suoi. Gli scantinati erano i luoghi in cui ciondolavano i ragazzi senza futuro. Gli scantinati erano dove morivano i sogni.

Tane, d’altro canto. Le tane erano fighissime.

Anya era accoccolata su di lui, calda, dolce e nuda dopo un glorioso pomeriggio di sesso diurno, e questo lo aveva aiutato molto nell'atmosfera della tana, perché i ragazzi che vivono negli scantinati dei genitori di solito non avevano fidanzate meravigliose che andavano avanti con disinibito, fantasioso sesso animalesco per ore e ore a dispetto di essere su un divano accanto a una lavatrice con il pericolo sempre presente che questa cadesse a pezzi. Anya era... Be’. Non sapeva davvero cosa fosse Anya, tranne per il fatto che era inspiegabilmente infatuata di lui, Xander Harris, e stava iniziando a pensare di poter essere infatuato a sua volta, perché ce l’aveva sempre in testa, e quello cosa voleva dire?

Era purtroppo abituato alle demoni che avevano le fregole per lui. Era così che tendevano ad andare le cose per il signor Xander Harris, Scudiero. Semplicemente non era abituato al fatto che fossero... fantastiche. Amorevoli. Intente al non cercare di ucciderlo. Non era quello il percorso che i demoni-inspiegabilmente-ossessionati-da-Xander tendevano a percorrere. Strinse Anya un po’ più forte, inalando l'incredibile profumo del suo shampoo. Di tanto in tanto era ancora un po' preoccupato, quasi si aspettava che lei gli strappasse la testa invece di rannicchiarsi per le coccole post-coitali, ma era al punto in cui anche quella paura dava al sesso un po' di pepe in più.

Non che ce ne fosse bisogno. Wow, mamma.

Era quasi ora di alzarsi e prepararsi per la riunione degli Scoobies, ed era del tutto pronto per quello, completamente sintonizzato sullo Scoobydo-are tutto ciò che doveva essere Scooby-duato, ma qualcosa non andava e fissò le crepe nel soffitto con le sopracciglia corrugate, e si aggrappò ad Anya per la sua dolce vita, e cercò di venirne a capo, la voce di Willow dalla notte prima che gli riecheggiava in testa.

_Guarda oltre te stesso, Xander. Buffy sta passando un brutto momento._

Be’, lo sapeva. Dopotutto, era letteralmente incatenata al Malvagio Non-Morto. Ciò avrebbe reso chiunque irritabile. A parte il fatto che Buffy non sembrava irritabile. Sembrava... Evitò quel pensiero.

_Non farne una gran questione. Lascia che Buffy si diverta, per una volta._

Okay, quello faceva male, perché Buffy usciva sempre con lui e Willow, e se quello non era divertente, che cos’era? Tranne... Buffy era un po’ giù da quando Angel se n'era andato. C'era divertimento e divertimento, e lei non se la SPASSAVA da molto tempo. Il tipo di divertimento che non ottenevi dai tuoi migliori amici. Il tipo di divertimento che lui aveva con Anya. Tutte le recenti incursioni di Buffy nello SPASSO erano finite male, almeno quelle di cui era a conoscenza, e, be’, si meritava un po’ di divertimento nella sua vita, se qualcuno lo meritava. Era solo che si supponeva Buffy non dovesse spassarsela con persone che non gli piacevano.

Ma era sempre andata con ragazzi che non gli piacevano. E forse parte del problema era che non gli piacevano i ragazzi con cui andava Buffy, per linea di principio. Il che era un'altra cosa che non avrebbe sviscerato, perché aveva abbastanza pietanze da sviscerare nel suo piatto così com'era, e la Willow nella sua testa aveva ancora molto da dire.

_So che è difficile. Ma... a volte le persone non fanno ciò che ti aspetti da loro. Devi accettare le scelte di Buffy. Anche se non le capisci._

Quella era una difficile. Davvero difficile. Perché non era passato molto tempo da quando sperava ancora che Buffy avrebbe scelto LUI, Xander Harris, il padrone della tana figa nel seminterrato. Per niente molto tempo. Ma c'era stato qualcosa negli occhi di Willow quando aveva parlato di accettare le scelte della gente... Dio. Non aveva mai potuto resistere a Willow. Aveva quegli occhi che lo riportavano dritto dritto all'asilo e a come aveva pianto per quel pastello giallo spezzato la prima volta che l'aveva incontrata - ricordava ancora PERCHÉ aveva pianto, le sue lacrime erano importanti a tal punto - e ricordava che anche come bambino di cinque anni aveva voluto assicurarsi che lei non avrebbe mai più pianto. Aveva avuto lo stesso tipo di disperazione negli occhi la scorsa notte, la disperazione di un pastello-giallo-rotto, e per quanto non pensava si trattasse di Spike, Xander poteva dire che sotto c’era qualcosa, e voleva farsi avanti, e prendere quel pugno al posto suo, e cadere sulla sua spada e qualsiasi altra cosa misto-metaforica di cui ci fosse bisogno, solo per assicurarsi che Willow non piangesse per l'equivalente adulto di un pastello giallo rotto.

Ma Spike.

SPIKE.

Che cazzo?

Deve aver detto qualcosa ad alta voce, perché Anya gli strofinò in naso sulla gola e sussurrò: "Cosa c’entra Spike?"

Xander sospirò, ma ormai conosceva Anya, non era il tipo che lasciava perdere le cose, odiava quando non sapeva le cose, quindi le sbaciucchiò la cima della testa e disse: “Non capisco la cosa di Buffy e Spike.”

“Oh.” Anya si strofinò più vicino. "Stanno facendo sesso."

“NON lo stanno facendo.” Xander si aggrappò alla schiena di Anya. “Stanno solo fingendo di farlo. Così Buffy non deve andare in prigione. Pensavo che ne avessimo parlato, tutta la cosa finti-marito-e-moglie-significa-non-vero-sesso."

"Ne abbiamo parlato." Anya gli strofinò la guancia sul petto. "Ma loro lo fanno. Fanno sesso. È evidente."

Xander chiuse gli occhi in negazione. "Come è evidente?"

Anya sollevò la testa, tracciando dei motivi sul suo petto. Aprì gli occhi per incontrare i suoi. "Lei l’ha toccato tutto il tempo ieri sera." Il suo viso era serio.

“Lo tocca sempre in tutte le volte. Di solito con il pugno."

"Non come la scorsa notte."

Xander fece una smorfia. "Anya, so che essere umana è una novità per te..."

Anya sbatté il pugno contro il suo bicipite. “Vivere come un essere umano è nuovo, ma ho osservato gli umani per più di mille anni. So come le persone toccano le persone con cui stanno scopando.” Fece il broncio nel suo petto. "Odio quando lo fai."

"Scusa," mormorò Xander. Lui _era_ dispiaciuto, perché poteva sentirlo, sentiva come ogni tanto apriva la bocca e la voce di suo padre ne rotolava fuori, trovando sempre colpe, ma non sapeva come fermarla. Non voleva essere suo padre. Voleva essere un uomo fatto a modo suo. Ma poi apriva la sua grande e grossa bocca di Xander, e eccolo! Istantaneo Mr. Harris, Senior, con Critica Sferzante Inclusa! (Il Peggior.Action Figure.Di.Tutti.I.Tempi.)

“Ad ogni modo, è così che Buffy toccava Spike.” Anya era già andata avanti. Era brava in quello. (Seriamente, accantonando del tutto i demoni, la maggior parte delle normali ragazze umane sarebbero state tutte a favore della decapitazione dopo una buona dose del padre di Xander.)

“Non... non penso che lei abbia toccato Spike così tanto. Lui la stava stuzzicando tutto il tempo, sì, ma lei l’ha toccato solo quando faceva finta. Perché la polizia stava guardando."

Anya si tirò indietro i capelli. "Non credo sia stato a causa della polizia." Si alzò a sedere di scatto. "Possiamo fare una scommessa!"

Xander la guardò confuso. Stava dicendo cose che non voleva sentire, ma d'altra parte era nuda e... bene. BENE. "Una scommessa?"

"Be’, forse non è una scommessa..." Anya rifletté per un momento. "Possiamo giocare!" La faccia di Xander doveva aver rispecchiato fedelmente la sua mancanza di comprensione, perché lei abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e chiarì giocosa: "Un gioco di bevute. È quello che fanno gli adulti, vero? Quando succede qualcosa e vogliono tenerne traccia in modo divertente e ironico? ”

Il seno di Anya era tutto ciò a cui Xander poteva pensare in quel momento. "Immagino di sì." Sembrava... non del tutto giusto, ma in sostanza gli stava bene tutto ciò che Anya diceva in quel momento, a causa del seno.

Anya prese Xander per le spalle e lo spinse giù, eccitata. “Tu guardi Buffy e io guarderò Spike. Devi bere un drink ogni volta che Buffy tocca Spike, e io berrò un drink ogni volta che Spike tocca Buffy, okay?”

Xander la guardò. "Va bene," sospirò. Oh, Dio, ERA cotto di lei. Cotto. Perché cosa cazzo stava accettando?

Anya si rannicchiò più vicino a lui, con un'espressione timida. "Quindi, possiamo ancora fare sesso dopo l'incontro Scooby?"

"Um... sì?"

“Voglio dire, quando sei ubriaco. Voglio ottenere il permesso ora, perché una volta che sei ubriaco non posso più chiederlo."

"Oh." Quello in un certo modo aveva senso.

"Puoi fare sesso con me," disse Anya servizievole. “Anche se sono un po’ ubriaca. Anche se non credo che sarò ubriaca come te.” Sorrise in modo smagliante. "Ho intenzione di vincere!"

"Va bene, allora." Forse lui era ubriaco adesso.

"L'alcol rende la mia pelle molto calda ed eccitata," continuò Anya. “Penso che renderebbe il sesso ancora migliore. Ma lascia che te lo dica, dopo che alcune centinaia di donne ti hanno chiamato per ottenere vendetta su ragazzi che avevano approfittato del loro stato di ebbrezza? Sviluppi un sacco di rispetto per il consenso.” Baciò Xander sul naso. “Quindi volevo che tu sapessi con largo anticipo che hai il mio consenso. Giusto nel caso."

Xander la guardò, la splendida ex-demone che voleva davvero fare l'amore con lui e non strappargli la testa prima, durante o dopo, e sorrise. Sapeva che era solo un goffo sorriso alla Xander, ma il modo in cui lei lo guardò lo fece sentire come se fosse un sorriso irresistibile da testimonial, del tipo che poteva vendere un milione di confezioni di surrogato di burro. "Adesso potremmo anche fare sesso," suggerì a bassa voce. Il tipo di voce che ci si aspetterebbe da un uomo che aveva una tana.

Anya fu favorevole al 100%.

\---

Spike non era uno che s’interrogava su come il suo corpo da vampiro riuscisse a simulare così tante funzioni di quello umano senza circolazione sanguigna - gli bastava di poter combattere, scopare e guarire con disumana velocità, che la nicotina e l'alcool alterassero piacevolmente la sua coscienza, e che non dovesse preoccuparsi di merdate scoccianti come rossori e diarrea - ma quando lui e Buffy entrarono nella porta principale dell'appartamento di Giles e la prima cosa che vide fu Willow che faceva roteare una matita, gli occhi brucianti nei suoi, ebbe un rinnovato apprezzamento per la versione vampiresca dell’adrenalina, perché la corsa verso la morte imminente era qualcosa di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato. Be’, quando la morte è effettivamente bloccata, forse.

Buffy aveva in apparenza deciso che lui poteva morire un altro giorno, nonostante lui spingesse costantemente in tal senso, e Spike si era fatto un po’ più audace per il resto della loro passeggiata, sollevando di tanto in tanto le loro mani miracolosamente giunte per baciare con tenerezza il dorso di quella di lei, sentendo il sangue che le pulsava attraverso le vene che attraversavano le fragili ossa e tendini, e il rischio era stato ripagato quando Buffy lo aveva condotto in un angolo del cortile di Giles per un lungo e accurato pomiciamento prima di entrare per unirsi agli Scoobies, caldi baci a bocca aperta che non avevano bisogno di portare a null’altro, solo fine a sé stessi. Conforto e sostegno per la loro prossima prova:

Almeno due ore di CHIACCHIERE da Scoobies.

Per un attimo Spike aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità di riesumare il suo gioco di bevute dall'ultimo incontro, ma si era reso conto in fretta che non avrebbe funzionato, perché fottutamente tutto ciò che Buffy faceva ora glielo faceva diventare duro, incluso solo respirare ed esistere, e l'unico modo in cui sarebbe riuscito a tenere il ritmo sarebbe stato se si fosse semplicemente collegato al dannato cognac tramite una flebo, e mentre non doveva affrontare la maggior parte degli aspetti meno piacevoli dell'ubriachezza - riusciva sempre a tirarlo su - voleva essere abbastanza sobrio per godersi davvero il corpo di Buffy più tardi quella notte, nel suo comodo letto coi volant. Il SUO letto. In cui lei lo aveva invitato.

Quindi forse avrebbe bevuto solo quando Xander avesse detto qualcosa che lo faceva incazzare. Ciò avrebbe dovuto generare un decente-ma-non-debilitante leggero stato d’ebrezza.

Willow, però... Non era del tutto sicuro di quale fosse l'espressione sul viso di Willow. Non era la minaccia sicura di sé che aveva sfoggiato l'altra mattina, ma c'era un avvertimento di qualche tipo. Non riusciva a immaginare cosa avesse fatto per guadagnarselo, perché qualsiasi ochetta poteva dire dal delizioso bagliore della pelle di Buffy e dal fruscio dei suoi fianchi mentre si dirigeva lungo il corridoio per "rinfrescarsi" che la stava mantenendo Davvero Molto Felice. - Willow non aveva bisogno di essere messa al corrente delle parti riguardo al falla-incazzare - e naturalmente Willow aveva sentito in prima persona alcuni dei suoi falla-felice (alcuni dei suoi migliori, addirittura; Buffy lo avrebbe negato, ma adorava avere un pubblico) e per di più Willow stessa stava ottenendo la sua parte di felicità dalla sua nuova amicizia, quindi doveva essere tutta calda e con le farfalle nello stomaco e... ah.

Spike lasciò che un lento sorriso s’insinuasse sul suo viso. Questo sarebbe stato divertente.

Willow si era ritirata sul divano e lui la raggiunse, acchiappando il brandy dal piano dello scaffale lungo la via. Lei alzò di fuggita lo sguardo su di lui, poi lo riabbassò in grembo, alla matita che ancora teneva tra le dita. "Ehi," disse nervosamente.

“Ciao,” replicò Spike con tono amabile, sistemandosi nell'angolo opposto del divano e accingendosi all'importante occupazione di riempire le sue fiaschette. Fece un cenno verso la matita. "Stai pensando di usarla su di me, amore?"

Willow sospirò. "No," ammise a malincuore. Continuò a giocherellarci, però, facendola roteare attorno e in mezzo alle dita, e Spike sorrise, accettando volentieri il rischio sottinteso.

"Suppongo che il resto della tua doccia sia stato... piacevole," disse con nonchalance, avvitando la parte superiore sulla fiaschetta piena numero uno e prendendo un buon sorso di brandy direttamente dalla bottiglia.

Silenzio imbarazzante. Bene. Era fantastico riavere del potere, per quanto meschino. Ma mentre meditava sulle sue opzioni di tormento, iniziò a sentirsi... Be’, quella era proprio la parola giusta. Meschino. Patetico. Come il Leggermente Sgradevole anziché il Supercattivo. E sì, non molto tempo fa gli sarebbe andato abbastanza bene, quel piccolo assaggio di quasi-cattiveria sarebbe stato meglio che nessuna cattiveria del tutto, ma ora... Ora aveva quasi tutto ciò che poteva desiderare, tutto tranne il sangue direttamente dalla spina e uccidere gli umani, e sì, s’intende, era una grande cosa che mancava, ma Buffy era morta tra le sue braccia ancora e ancora - piccole morti, grazie Francia per quel pizzico di intuizione - e questo era meglio di qualunque delle sue uccisioni, lungo un arco di cento anni, e soppesò la minuscola fitta di piacere che gli avrebbe dato molestare Willow contro la probabile reazione di Buffy alle molestie, e, be’, sul serio non c’era storia.

"Buffy non lo sa," disse all'improvviso, un po’ esasperato dalla propria stessa capitolazione.

Willow emise una piccola risata, fece levitare la matita per un secondo, la lasciò ricadere. “Buffy non è stupida. Non mentirmi."

Spike la fissò, bevendo un altro bicchiere di brandy. "Sa che ti stai divertendo con qualcuno, sì," disse brevemente, alzando lo sguardo per assicurarsi che Giles fosse fuori portata d’udito. "Ma non conosce la parte che ti preoccupa davvero."

Willow lo guardò di traverso, ma rimase in silenzio.

"Ho un udito eccellente," disse Spike in tono colloquiale, inclinando verso di sé la bottiglia di brandy, in un piccolo brindisi a sé stesso. “Arriva con il non-essere-umano. E in aggiunta ho più di cent’anni di ascolto al buio. Non c’è molto che non possa dire da una voce e da un battito cardiaco.” Bevve un altro sorso. "E questo senza nemmeno tirare in ballo l'odore."

"Quindi." Willow lanciò la matita in aria, la afferrò con il potere della mente, la puntò verso di lui. "Tu lo sai."

“Non vale la pena di ridurmi in cenere per questo,” sorrise Spike. "E non è che stia per dire quel che so."

Willow si voltò verso di lui, sorpresa. "No?"

Spike si strinse nelle spalle. "Non ho niente da guadagnarci." Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Dubito che la Cacciatrice sarebbe ben impressionata dai pettegolezzi sulla sua amica più stretta e cara. Mi renderebbe polvere lei stessa, se pensasse che ti stia pugnalando alle spalle.” Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso affettuoso. "E lo renderebbe anche doloroso per me."

Willow lo guardò fisso. "Quindi non lo fai per gentilezza."

“Pensavo che questo l’avessimo già chiarito. Non sono gentile. Sono malvagio.” Guardò verso le tende. “Tu dovresti dirglielo, però.” Continuò a guardare altrove mentre beveva altro brandy, perché anche mentre si diceva che essere decente con gli amici di Buffy era solo una parte del più grande gioco di mantenere-Buffy-favorevole-a-scopare-Spike, sapeva che non era costretto a farlo, poteva solo lasciare che le cose andassero per conto loro. Non erano affari suoi. Ma... Willow gli aveva fatto un favore l'altra mattina, aveva mantenuto la sua promessa e per una volta Spike era stato un gentiluomo. Lo era ancora, quando voleva esserlo. Ripagava i suoi debiti. (Anche se alla fine preferiva quelli che poteva ripagare con spargimenti di sangue e caos.)

Poteva sentire le mani di Willow armeggiare in grembo con la matita, frenetiche. "Lei non capirà," disse infine Willow, con voce rotta. "E se rimane sconvolta?"

“Conosci Buffy. Potrebbe restare sconvolta, sì, sul momento. Ma quando si calmerà, le andrà bene.” Strinse gli occhi, fissando le tende come se potesse dar loro fuoco. "Ha molto amore in sé, la Cacciatrice ce l’ha," mormorò, un po’ amaramente, perché sapeva che nulla di tutto ciò era per lui, nemmeno un assaggio. Di nuovo quella cazzo di Piccola Fiammiferaia, a premere il suo fottuto naso contro la fottuta finestra. Bene, ‘fanculo. Non ne aveva comunque nessun fottuto bisogno, non quando aveva i combattimenti e lo scopare per divertirsi. _Coglione, coglione, coglione._

Willow rimase silenziosa e immobile, e lui si sentì i suoi occhi addosso, ma si rifiutò di guardarla, si rifiutò di vedere se il suo viso esprimesse disgusto, compassione o gratitudine, perché era il dannato Big Bad e non aveva bisogno della sua pietà. Si rilassò e iniziò a riempire la fiaschetta successiva, come se non gli importasse nemmeno un po’ quello che la cacciatrice faceva con il suo cuore traboccante.

Alla fine Willow sospirò. "È strano," disse con un tono di voce del tutto normale, sebbene molto sommesso. "Si potrebbe pensare che se dovevo innamorarmi di una ragazza, questa ragazza avrebbe dovuto essere Buffy."

Spike si strinse nelle spalle, con il viso inespressivo.

"Ma adesso penso di aver capito," continuò Willow. “Mi chiedevo cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in me, perché le persone di cui mi innamoravo non mi volevano. Fino a Oz. E… e a Tara. Come se fosse solo una questione di quanto mi amassero, quindi se non mi volevano era perché non mi amavano abbastanza, perché non ero abbastanza brava. Ma non è affatto così. È solo... diverso.” Sollevò i piedi sul divano, abbracciandosi le gambe. “Perché so che non potrei amare Buffy più di quanto faccio, ma... non è lo stesso. È come guardare attraverso occhi differenti."

Spike si trattenne a malapena dal lanciare la bottiglia di brandy mezzo vuota sul camino. “Porco cazzo, Rossa. Non ho esattamente bisogno della lettura morale da corso-speciale-doposcuola sui SENTIMENTI.” Perché da quel fottuto finocchio coglione che era aveva deciso di non tormentare Willow con maligne insinuazioni e velate minacce? Era stato dannatamente stupido. Si voltò verso Willow, lasciando che il suo viso mostrasse tutta la sua furia e la sua frustrazione...

E lei gli sorrise. Non un sorrisetto spaventato, nervoso, o un sorriso di malizia velata e sfiducia, ma Tutta Willow, gli occhi ridenti e le labbra sghembe e la gioia raggiante che trasudava da ogni poro. "Buffy ti vede attraverso occhi diversi," rise. "Ora capisco."

E rimbalzò via dal divano per rispondere alla porta, e Spike sentì la sua rabbia dissiparsi nella confusione mentre guardava il suo abbracciare Xander e vistosamente non abbracciare Anya.

Che diavolo era tutta quella roba?

Ma poi Buffy scese nella sala, ora in jeans attillati e una camicia di seta rossa, e lui si sentì di nuovo sulle labbra le Parole Che Non Doveva Mai Dire, e si chiuse la bocca con la bottiglia di brandy. Tempo di pensare meno e bere di più.

Scoobies del cazzo.

\---

Buffy sapeva che era vigliacca passare di corsa davanti a Willow con un sorriso e un cenno attentamente inespressivi, ma era un dato di fatto che i suoi pantaloni di pelle erano Non Comodi dopo il piccolo _colpo di stato_ di Spike sotto l'albero, e Willow, essendo la migliore delle amiche, vorrebbe assolutamente che la sua migliore amica Buffy si sentisse a suo agio con i propri vestiti in questa Importantissima Riunione Scooby, giusto?

Oh, sapeva che stava ritardando l'inevitabile. Alla fine, avrebbero dovuto fare La Chiacchierata. E quando l’avessero fatta, probabilmente sarebbe stato un grande sollievo tirar fuori tutto in piazza, come strappare il cerotto, e vedere come Willow avrebbe preso che Spike era il compagno di doccia di Buffy, e non era ancora scoppiato l’urlo-di-condanna-di-Donald-Sutherland-in-Terrore-Dallo-Spazio-Profondo, era probabile che se ne uscissero dall'altra parte ancora amiche, anche se forse un po’ disgustate, e poi Willow avrebbe potuto prendersi una piccola vendetta presentando il suo nuovo fidanzato, che avrebbe potuto essere stato anche solo un po’ malvagio da ragazzino (Buffy poteva sperare), e avrebbero potuto essere imbarazzati tutti insieme, tranne Spike che sarebbe stato soltanto compiaciuto perché non aveva alcuna vergogna, e tutti potevano tornare alle loro scappatelle sessuali regolarmente programmate, solo mai, mai e poi MAI più nella stessa stanza. (Se si fosse arrivati a tanto, Willow avrebbe potuto inventare un comodo programma con codici colorati per uscire a testa alta da tale situazione.)

Ma proprio ora, proprio in questo preciso istante, Buffy aveva bisogno di lavarsi e liberare la mente in modo da poter pensare a qualcosa di diverso da Spike.

Naturalmente, l'appartamento di Giles era il peggior posto possibile per non pensare a Spike, perché c'era la lavatrice su cui aveva drappeggiato il suo delizioso corpo nudo, e poi la camera da letto di riserva dove avevano fatto Tutte Le Cose Sessuali - tranne che aveva la sensazione che non fossero state Tutte, che lui avesse più Cose Sessuali in serbo - e ovviamente ora si era cambiata con una camicia rossa che sapeva che avrebbe amato, tutto aderente e toccabile, nel bagno in cui aveva preso la sconvolgente decisione di liberare la sua Dea Interiore del Sesso, e dove Spike si era poi inginocchiato e l’aveva venerata con profonda carnalità, per non parlare dell'aiutarla a mettere quella vistosa ammaccatura nel battiscopa di Giles, e... Bene.

Date le circostanze, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto guadagnare dei punti per non aver cancellato del tutto la riunione degli Scoobies, sbattuto fuori tutti, Giles compreso, e profanato tutte le altre stanze dell'appartamento con perverso sesso vampiresco. A partire da quella poltrona reclinabile in pelle incredibilmente comoda. Che tecnicamente era già stata un pochino rovinata, proprio sotto un'influenza magica.

Era una grossa, grossa tentazione.

Ma questo Raduno Scooby era importante, lo sapeva, anche se non riusciva a ricordare esattamente qual era l’argomento di cui si stavano incontrando per parlare, ed era una donna matura con Autocontrollo, e di certo sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere qualche ora senza ulteriore conoscenza carnale del vampiro esasperante, inebriante e incredibilmente malvagio che non riusciva proprio a levarsi dalla testa così da poter PENSARE.

Si guardò allo specchio, come se potesse infondersi da sola forza di volontà e potere cerebrale solo attraverso il suo riflesso, ma invece vide... troppo. C'era troppo nei suoi occhi.

Lui le aveva aperto gli occhi ; quello era il problema. L'aveva scossa per bene. Poteva gestire la gelosia, poteva gestire l'oscurità, i giochi di potere, i combattimenti, il sesso, tutto ciò, ma lui continuava a PARLARE, e per qualche misteriosa ragione ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca era affilata d’intuizione, perché lui la VEDEVA. Vedeva la vera Buffy, quella che nemmeno da sola si conosceva poi tanto bene.

Okay, magari non ogni singola parola. Spike parlava molto, e in gran parte erano stronzate. Ma quando Buffy eliminava i _fottuti_ e _cogloni_ e _cazzo_ e le altre parolacce, e la spavalderia e le provocazioni, per non parlare degli stupidi testi di canzoni punk, quello che rimaneva tagliava a fondo. 

_Tu brami la mia oscurità proprio come io bramo la tua luce._

Dio, non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe dovuto SIGNIFICARE, e la trafiggeva ancora come un paletto, come se fosse lei quella destinata a diventare polvere. Che cazzo?

Lui era nella sua testa, nel suo corpo, stupide dita con lo smalto nero conficcate in profondità in ogni parte di lei. Guardò il suo riflesso, e nello splendore dei suoi occhi, nel groviglio dei suoi capelli, nel battito pulsante alla gola, tutto ciò che vide fu lui.

Buffy fece un respiro profondo. Era così, così spaventata.

Ma voleva lo stesso di più. Di più e più a fondo e più forte, ed era lei quella che era fregata , dopo tutto, perché bramava la sua oscurità come una ricca cioccolata fondente. Lui era così, proprio così. Non era quella la parte che non afferrava.

Era la parte della 'luce' quella che non capiva. Tutto ciò che aveva mai visto erano le ombre.

E dannazione, stava ancora pensando a Spike.

  
  
  
_To be continued..._


	21. Capitolo 14: Ubriacatura (seconda parte)

_(Traduce DarkGiulia69 - Beta Kasumi)_

**Capitolo 14: Ubriacatura (seconda parte)**

  
Xander era tornato con delle chicche: un'enorme scatola di ciambelle, pizze dal suo attuale impiego retribuito e un discreto sacchetto di carta dell'unico negozio di Sunnydale che tutti gli studenti delle scuole superiori e dei college conoscevano. L’unico in cui non erano particolarmente schizzinosi riguardo alla qualità o effettiva presenza della carta d’identità.

Buffy sbirciò con curiosità nella borsa, tirando fuori una delle bottiglie ancora fredde per guardare l'etichetta. Non poté evitare di rivolgere a Xander uno sguardo interrogativo. "Vino di agrumi aromatizzato alle fragole?"

Anya le sfilò la bottiglia dalle mani. "Xander dice che è come un vino più freddo tranne che ha un’atmosfera virile e da senzatetto." Estrasse il tappo. "Non volevamo prendere qualcosa di troppo forte, perché stanotte vogliamo fare sesso."

Buffy non avrebbe approfondito quell'orribile dichiarazione, frugando invece nella scatola delle ciambelle. Mmmh. Molte alla marmellata, benché fossero glassate invece che ricoperte di zucchero a velo. Questo era quasi certamente per il meglio. Ne tirò fuori due, camminando con noncuranza per consegnarne una a Spike, il che sul serio era solo una scusa per toccare le sue stupide dita dalle lucide unghie laccate di nero. La sapeva troppo lunga per guardarlo mentre la mangiava, comunque, voltandogli le spalle e appoggiandosi al retro del divano per sbocconcellare delicatamente la propria. Anya stava consegnando in fretta un bicchiere di pseudo-vino rosa pallido a Xander, che lanciò un'occhiataccia a Buffy mentre trangugiava una bella sorsata. Huh. Aveva programmato di mangiare tutte le ciambelle lui stesso? Ce n'erano otto. E se quelle si esaurivano, c'erano ancora molti biscotti, piatti disposti con ostentata disperazione su quasi ogni superficie piana.

“Grazie per la ciambella, amore,” fece le fusa Spike, aspettando che si girasse a metà in segno di riconoscimento per prendere il suo primo boccone. Si fece un piccolo sbaffo di marmellata sulla guancia, e dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi Buffy riuscì a capire che lui sapeva che c’era e lo stava lasciando lì Di Proposito. Voleva leccarlo via, poi leccare il resto di lui, ogni centimetro, per assicurarsi di non aver perso nessuna chiazza di marmellata ribelle, ma riuscì a trattenersi e prelevare la marmellata solo col dito, facendosela saltare rapidamente in bocca nella speranza che nessuno stesse guardando.

Oh. Stavano guardando tutti. Xander stava guardando e bevendo. E così, del resto, stava facendo Giles. Buffy balzò in piedi, spolverandosi di scatto le mani. "ALLORA!" iniziò. "Scommetto che vi starete chiedendo perché dovevamo tenere un incontro stasera!"

“Oooh! Oooh!” Anya alzò la mano, come se fosse di nuovo al liceo. "Lo so! È per gli sbirri, vero?”

"Sì, c'erano più poliziotti che scarafaggi al Bronze la scorsa notte." Xander suonava come il semplicione di sempre, ma stava guardando Buffy con prudenza, come se fosse una bomba a orologeria. "Che cos’hai fatto questa volta?"

"Stavo solo combattendo i demoni!" si affrettò a rispondere Buffy. "Demoni e vampiri e sacro dovere, e immagino che forse siano incazzati per il cartello ‘Benvenuti a Sunnydale’, ma a mia discolpa, non era stato davvero costruito in modo robusto, e..."

“Buffy!” Gli occhi di Willow erano enormi – grande-imbarazzante-conversazione-doccia - e Buffy sentì le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso imbarazzato e smagliante in risposta. “Si era tenuta la cerimonia d’inaugurazione appena l'altro giorno! Ci sono stati discorsi! Il sindaco è stato davvero commuovente, riguardo alla comunità e alla sensibilizzazione e...” S’interruppe, guardando nella stanza con aria imbarazzata. "Sì, guardo i notiziari."

Giles buttò giù ancora un po’ di scotch. "Mi è stato dato a intendere che il cartello è caduto nel compimento del proprio dovere, nel corso di un colpo ben assestato." Guardò le bottiglie di liquore sul bancone, che Buffy notò essere quasi vuote.

Ricadde di nuovo contro il retro del divano, sentendosi un po’ vuota, senza realizzare ciò di cui aveva bisogno finché non sentì le dita di Spike alla base della schiena. Stava guardando le tende, come se non stesse prestando attenzione, ma aveva piegato il braccio al gomito in modo che il dorso delle dita raggiungesse appena la parte superiore dei suoi jeans, le unghie che le graffiavano leggermente la pelle, poi un dito si agganciò a un passante della cintura. Buffy trasse un respiro profondo, sentendosi un po’ più calma. Ma ancora incazzata. "Non l'ho fatto apposta, e non hanno alcuna prova," s’immusonì.

Anya roteò gli occhi e bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere di nettare-da-senzatetto. “Dovrebbero esserti grati per il lavoro che fai mantenendo basso il tasso di mortalità. Non ti passano neppure le cure dentarie."

“Lo so, vero?” D’improvviso Buffy pensò che Anya potesse essere la sua Scoobies preferita, dopo tutto. Be’, okay, non lo era, perché Willow, Xander, Giles, e Spike aveva la cosa del sesso bollente a suo favore, ma Anya stava decisamente risalendo dalla sua precedente posizione di ‘a malapena tollerata’. “Ma non è questo il vero problema.” Buffy scoccò un'occhiataccia a Giles, perché non riusciva davvero a lanciare un’occhiataccia a Willow, perché era imbarazzante. “Abbiamo fatto progressi nel neutralizzare queste stupide cavigliere? Perché l'allarme è abbastanza grave, ma non posso fare il mio lavoro se devo preoccuparmi della polizia e del loro stupido Caccia-radar."

“Aspetta, cosa?” Xander si era rilassato un po’ all’indietro sul suo sgabello, come se la bomba a orologeria fosse un falso allarme, ma questo lo riportò sull’attenti. "Ti stanno monitorando?" Le guardò male la caviglia. “Bastardi. Non può essere legale."

"Non lo è," disse secco Giles.

Willow però aveva di nuovo il viso eccitato, e Buffy si costrinse a guardarla, perché davvero non poteva passare il resto della sua vita senza guardare la sua migliore amica. "Ehi! Penso di aver trovato qualcosa! Per le cavigliere."

“Davvero?” Buffy lanciò un'occhiata a Spike, che era di colpo molto interessato, rilasciando il passante della sua cintura e drappeggiando il braccio sullo schienale del divano. Questo per coincidenza portò le sue dita in leggero contatto con la sua coscia. Buffy si avvicinò di un centimetro, così il contatto era meno leggero. Era meglio. "Pensavo che la tua ricerca avesse prodotto un risultato tra nada e un bel niente."

Willow fece un sogghigno. "Non ho modo di fermare l'allarme, ma penso di avere qualcosa che può fermare il monitoraggio." Guardò trionfante Xander e Anya, ma i due erano rannicchiati insieme immersi in una profonda conversazione sussurrata, e il suo viso si afflosciò. "Non eccitatevi tutti in una volta," s’imbronciò.

Xander si raddrizzò sulla sedia, bevendo qualcosa mentre Anya faceva lo stesso. "Sono qui che so facendo hip hip hurrà," disse, con tono nient’affatto eccitato. "È più soddisfacente che mozzare la gamba di Spike?"

Spike sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa al riguardo, ma Buffy lo zittì con una mano sul braccio, perché non era PER NIENTE dell'umore giusto per le battaglie verbali, e così lui e Xander si limitarono a fissarsi l'un l'altro con ostilità sopra l’orlo delle rispettive bevande. “Cos’hai trovato, Will?” All'improvviso Buffy si rese conto che la sua mano era ancora sul braccio di Spike, il che era davvero molto bello, ma probabilmente non molto discreto; intrecciò le braccia in modo che le sue dita ribelli dovessero accontentarsi delle ascelle invece della morbida camicia verde di Spike. Sul bicipite duro di Spike. Dannazione.

Willow agitò una mano verso Giles per distogliere la sua attenzione dal liquore che stava roteando con aria meditativa nel bicchiere. "Giles, ricorda l'incantesimo di ionizzazione?"

Giles si riscosse, lanciando un'occhiata a Buffy prima di concentrarsi su Willow. "Sì, naturalmente. Dal testo di Halsey.” Si sporse un po’ in avanti, con un'espressione seria. "Ma pensavo che fossimo d'accordo sul fatto che avrebbe solo attivato immediatamente gli allarmi, il che non era per niente il risultato che stavamo cercando."

Willow annuì, con la faccia brillante d'orgoglio. “Ma stavamo parlando di mettere l'incantesimo direttamente sulle caviglie, con un raggio davvero piccolo. Questo di sicuro non va bene. Se ne facessimo solo uno interromperebbe il segnale, la la la, il bip se ne va in vacanza, facce deluse tutt'intorno. E non possiamo farli individualmente, perché non è possibile ottenerli entrambi nello stesso preciso momento, il che sarebbe super rischioso. Ma se riusciamo a ottenere un solo campo attorno a ENTRAMBI...”

“Intorno a entrambi?” Giles si alzò di scatto e si diresse verso il bancone, riempiendo il bicchiere dal decanter scozzese e aprendo la scatola di ciambelle, anche se non prese nulla, guardò soltanto. "Penserei che il campo sarebbe troppo debole per essere utile se tu provassi ad espanderlo fino a quel punto."

"Non sarà enorme," ammise Willow, "ma penso di riuscire a fargli raggiungere un raggio di circa un metro e ottanta ed essere comunque efficace. Inoltre, se... Be’, fammi vedere cosa posso fare adesso.” D’improvviso sembrò imbarazzata, sogguardando verso Spike. Lui la guardò fisso, facendo scorrere con aria distratta le dita contro la gamba di Buffy.

"Un metro e ottanta?" la derise Giles. “Willow, la forza di un campo elettrico si basa su una relazione direttamente proporzionale al raggio. In precedenza discutevamo di un semplice raggio di trenta centimetri circa. Dubito fortemente che l'incantesimo funzionerà se..."

Willow socchiuse gli occhi. "Da quando è diventato Mister Il-Tipo-Esperto-Di-Fisica?"

Giles bevve un bicchiere del suo scotch. "Sono un uomo istruito."

"Veramente? Insegnano fisica alla Watcher Academy?” La voce di Willow suonava per metà ironica e per metà curiosa.

"No, certo che no." Giles si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzato. "Io, be’, mi ci sono dilettato."

"Come si era dilettato nell'evocare i demoni?"

"Non proprio," mormorò Giles nel suo drink.

Willow sembrava pronta a continuare a discutere di equazioni e schifezze del genere per ore - aveva quella fiamma di fervore accademico negli occhi - quindi Buffy l’interruppe. “Senti, non m’interessa se Giles ha speso un milione di sterline per acquistare libri di testo di fisica illegale dal suo spacciatore di scienza pesante per le strade di Soho. Sotto la pioggia.” C'era una ragione per cui Buffy era una dichiarata non-specializzata in Materie Liberali, e la matematica ne era una parte importante e la fisica ne era una parte ancora maggiore.

"Brixton," mormorò Giles.

Buffy lo ignorò. “Puoi darci un metro e ottanta o meno, Wills? E sei sicura che non farà attivare le cose? "

Willow sembrava un po’ triste di dover abbandonare la discussione, ma annuì. “Sono abbastanza sicura che non farà scattare i biip della dannazione. Posso annullare l'incantesimo abbastanza in fretta se non funziona, quindi vale la pena provare, almeno.” Lanciò un'occhiata a Giles, con la faccia testarda. "E avendo fatto fisica negli ultimi dieci anni, con una media del 105%, potrei aggiungere, sono MOLTO sicura del metro e ottanta."

"E io sono molto sicuro che l'elettricità non funzioni in questo modo," intervenne Giles in tono testardo.

"Sì, ma questa è elettricità MAGICA," disse Willow con un sorriso. Giles le lanciò uno sguardo sofferente, ma lasciò cadere l'argomento.

Xander si contorse sullo sgabello. "Forse sono solo io, ma ‘un metro e ottanta’ suona molto meno bene di ‘quindici metri’. Lo dico da profano.” Diede ad Anya un’infelice sguardo da cucciolo mentre lei rabboccava i loro drink.

Buffy prese molta cura nel non sottolineare che lei e Spike avevano trascorso gran parte della settimana passata molto, molto più vicino di trenta centimetri. Più tipo zero. Anche se dalla sua occhiata di traverso agli occhi di Spike, azzurro lampeggiante sopra la bottiglia di brandy, lui stava pensando la stessa cosa.

Giles alla fine scelse una ciambella con la marmellata (come se ci fosse stato qualche dubbio, andava sempre dritto alla marmellata, drogato di lampone che non era altro, ma Buffy lo guardò male, sentendosi un po’ possessiva, adesso - voleva davvero, davvero che ne avanzassero) e fece una faccia ironica. “Non ti sbaglieresti.” Annuì in direzione di Willow, in modo un po’ scontroso. "Il testo di Halsey è lì sul terzo scaffale."

Lei andò a prenderlo, sorridendo di nuovo. "L'incantesimo viene legato a un oggetto," spiegò Willow. “Un cristallo o un amuleto... Qualcosa di metallico è meglio, credo. E può essere qualcosa che possono mettere o togliere. Così non sono costretti a rimanere tutto il tempo entro i trenta centimetri, solo quando vogliono silenziare il segnale di localizzazione."

Suonava davvero bene per Buffy, visto che i momenti molto-più-vicini-di-trenta-centimetri erano anche quelli in cui lei desiderava meno una forte presenza della polizia. "Allora, di cosa hai bisogno?"

Willow rimase un po’ in silenzio mentre sfogliava le fragili pagine del libro. “Uhm… I componenti sono tutti abbastanza standard. Giles, abbiamo consumato tutta l'ematite in polvere?” Giles scosse la testa, la bocca piena di ciambella. “Quindi dovremmo avere tutto. Abbiamo solo bisogno dell'oggetto polarizzante."

Spike si spostò sul divano, ritirando il braccio, e Buffy quasi protestò per la perdita del suo dito che la stava accarezzando distrattamente, fino a quando si rese conto che lui stava torcendo le mani, sfilandosi un anello. "Usa questo, Rossa," disse con una voce inespressiva. Il che in realtà era abbastanza espressivo, almeno per Buffy, perché stava iniziando a rendersi conto che si ritirava in quel modo solo quando si sentiva vulnerabile. Buffy guardò l'anello che lui stava reggendo.

Oh.

Willow si avvicinò e lo prese tra due dita, dubbiosa. "Un anello teschio?"

Spike si strinse nelle spalle. “È in metallo. Non troppo importante.” Fissò le finestre buie. "Dovrebbe andare."

Buffy si schiarì la gola. “Un teschio? Bleah, che schifo!” disse senza troppa convinzione, la sua mano si posò per un momento sulla spalla di Spike, solo una piccola stretta di riconoscimento. Gli aveva detto qualcosa di terribile - non riusciva a ricordare cosa, ma sapeva che era stato terribile - quando si era strappata il simbolo del loro fidanzamento dalla mano e glielo aveva rigettato, non molto tempo fa, prima di legarlo a una sedia in modo che entrambi potessero fingere che non fosse successo nulla. _Mi dispiace,_ pensò. _Qualunque cosa abbia detto, mi dispiace._

"Non sei costretta a indossarlo, Cacciatrice," disse Spike burbero. "Puoi metterlo nella tua preziosa tasca." Le passò casualmente le dita lungo il polso. Come se l'avesse sentita.

"Buffy!" Xander proruppe d’improvviso, gli occhi selvaggi. "Non ti rendi nemmeno conto di cosa stai...?"

Anya lo colpì sulla spalla. “Xander! Stai barando!” Gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di significato, finendo il suo bicchiere di alcol rosa da quattro soldi.

Xander guardò con aria disperata la sua ragazza, ma il viso di lei era inesorabile e lui finì a malincuore il suo drink, lasciando che Anya lo riempisse da una nuova bottiglia. Per un momento Buffy assottigliò lo sguardo, ma non aveva mai afferrato la dinamica Xander/Anya, proprio per niente, quindi pensò che stessero solo giocando a un gioco di sesso stravagante su cui non voleva davvero informarsi, il che era un'ipotesi plausibile in ogni santo giorno del calendario, e riportò la sua attenzione su Willow, che stava schiacciando un miscuglio di roba magica con un piccolo mortaio e pestello di marmo, con Giles che guardava da sopra la sua spalla.

Dopo un’altra pestata, Willow lanciò un'occhiata al divano. “Buffy, tu e Spike potete spostare la scrivania di Giles? Abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di spazio libero sul pavimento."

“Far fare a Spike il lavoro manuale? Ci sto provando.” Buffy diede una leggera pacca tra le scapole a Spike, cercando di non indugiare. "Hai sentito la signora."

Spike la guardò con noncuranza, gli occhi diffidenti sotto le palpebre semichiuse, e lei li incontrò con un sorriso sfacciato. Sospirando, Spike si alzò in piedi, leccandosi la glassa di ciambella dalle dita. Buffy si accigliò, perché lui aveva finito la sua ciambella, tipo, cinque minuti prima - poteva percepire il suo mangiare ciambelle come Giles aveva cercato di addestrarla a percepire i vampiri, un sesto senso per il consumo di pasticceria sexy - ma poi lui la guardò con calore e Buffy si rese conto che lui aveva risparmiato per lei la glassa sulle proprie dita, che era un'ottima idea che avrebbe voluto avere anche lei. Sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio che rimanessero delle ciambelle. I minimarket aperti fino a tardi a Sunnydale non ne avevano mai alla marmellata dopo il tramonto.

I due spostarono senza fatica la scrivania contro il muro e Willow scacciò tutti ai margini della stanza mentre lei metteva l'anello al centro dello spazio libero e gli cospargeva attorno la polvere dal mortaio in un piccolo cerchio. Buffy rimase in piedi sulle scale, salendo alcuni scalini in modo da poter vedere, e Spike si spostò per mettersi dietro di lei, facendo scivolare come per caso la mano lungo il muro per sfiorare la sua, tracciando una linea leggera attraverso l'anulare, anche se quando sollevò lo sguardo a lui il suo volto era rivolto al rituale, con aspetto vagamente annoiato.

Willow s’inginocchiò accanto al cerchio, traendo un respiro profondo. “Ok, ragazzi. Potrebbe esserci un po’ di effetto a catena quando si attiva l'incantesimo, ma dovrebbe dissiparsi in pochi minuti. "

"Per effetto a catena intendi una scossa elettrica?" disse Anya con uno sguardo preoccupato a Xander. "Perché sarebbe un male."

"No, non scossa elettrica," disse Willow con uno sguardo irritato. "Solo qualche formicolio dalla ionizzazione."

Anya sporse la mascella con aria ribelle. "Be’, non penso..."

"Possiamo non discutere ora, ragazzi?" disse fermamente Buffy. "Lanciamo solo l'incantesimo."

Giles lesse le parole dal libro e Willow le ripeté, con gli occhi chiusi, le dita che tracciavano intorno al cerchio magico, e con l'ultima parola ci fu uno sfrigolio udibile, Buffy sentì una scarica di formicolio attraversarla come un'onda d'urto, e le luci tremolarono dietro i loro paralumi in vetro colorato, una lampadina scoppiò con un leggero schiocco. Quando i formicolii svanirono, Buffy poté sentire i suoi capelli intrisi di elettricità statica, fluttuare e arretrare per attaccarsi alla camicia di cotone di Spike, che respirò a fondo, alzando una mano per spazzarli via.

“Tieniti per te i tuoi capelli, Cacciatrice,” borbottò, e lei poté sentire il sottofondo di lussuria nella sua voce, sentire il modo in cui le sue dita tremavano tra i suoi capelli scoppiettanti, e si voltò e lo guardò con un sorriso. Aveva i capelli sparati dritti in aria, increspati, come se li avesse spazzolati in fretta, e lei sentì il suo sogghigno allargarsi.

"Senti chi parla, Mister Mi Sono Svegliato Male," disse, cercando di far sembrare cattiva la sua voce mentre tirava le estremità dei ciuffi appuntiti. C’era un po’ di ricrescita, il che doveva essere una beffarda offesa alla moda, almeno secondo Cosmopolitan, ma su di lui stava davvero molto, molto bene, quindi Buffy accantonò il beffardo per dopo e si godette la vista.

Xander emise un suono buffo e lei riabbassò lo sguardo verso la stanza, notando che il ‘mi-sono-svegliato-con-la-luna-storta’ era praticamente universale tra gli Scoobies. Xander stava guardando per terra, trangugiando tristemente il suo drink mentre Anya lo picchiettava sulla schiena in modo consolante. Buffy prese nota di provare il vino di agrumi alle fragole, perché sapeva che Xander condivideva i suoi gusti in fatto di alcol - vale a dire che non voleva che avesse il sapore dell'alcool – ed era evidente che lo trovava Davvero Molto Gustoso. Ad un certo punto avevano persino stappato la terza bottiglia.

Giles diede loro le spalle mentre riponeva sullo scaffale l'enorme libro, ma Willow stava sorridendo raggiante, afferrando l'anello e lanciandoglielo. Spike lo afferrò con una mano prima che arrivasse alla portata di Buffy.

"Dovrebbe funzionare," disse Willow, un po’ compiaciuta. "Uno di voi lo indossi e poi veda quanto lontano potete arrivare."

Ci fu un breve momento di suspense quando Buffy pensò che Spike stesse per lasciarsi cadere di nuovo in ginocchio davanti a lei, e trattenne il respiro, chiedendosi se lo voleva o no, ma poi Spike si limitò a ficcarle l’anello in mano e la sfiorò superandola, scendendo le scale con passo pesante. Buffy guardò l'anello, che era quasi gelido per la magia, quindi se lo fece scivolare in fretta sull'anulare della mano destra, dove penzolava lento. Proprio come aveva fatto alla sua sinistra.

Sembrava sbagliato.

Spike non la guardò, fissando invece Willow – che restò imperturbabile in modo sorprendente di fronte alla sua faccia cupa - mentre la strega li guidava per la stanza. Si scoprì che potevano allontanarsi di due metri e dieci prima che il campo interrompesse la comunicazione con la cavigliera, dando il via a un bip lacerante. (Xander saltava in modo divertente ogni volta che si spegneva; stasera sembrava davvero al limite, il che era strano dato che Buffy si sarebbe aspettata che il vino di agrumi lo avesse rilassato, ma a ripensarci il bip era praticamente il peggior suono di sempre.) Willow era contenta, tuttavia, sottolineando che questo era in realtà un diametro di oltre quattro metri, più di quanto si aspettasse.

Giles li guardò restare in piedi a circa due metri di distanza, sorseggiando il suo bicchiere di scotch. Quando l'aveva riempito di nuovo? Caspita, stasera tutti ci stavano dando dentro col bere. "Sei sicura di non poterlo ingrandire?" disse in tono neutro. "Questo potrebbe essere problematico per la ronda."

Willow guardò Spike quando rispose. "Penso che possiamo ampliare la portata se avrò un po’ di aiuto." La sua faccia era un po' rossa. “Ho un'amica, è davvero forte. Penso che se le chiedo di dare una mano, ehm, di unire la sua energia, potremmo rinforzarlo un po’.” Fece un respiro profondo. “Posso portarla qui domani.” Spike stava sorridendo a Willow? Era strano. Buffy era quasi certa che Willow odiasse ancora Spike, almeno, anche se lui sembrava essersi ammorbidito un po’ riguardo all'incantesimo La-Mia-Volontà-sia-Fatta.

Ma in realtà, questo doveva riconoscerlo a Willow. Una nuova amica con poteri magici E un nuovo fidanzato, il tutto senza una donna che la tenesse sotto la sua ala da chioccia? (Senza offesa per Xander, ma era uno schifoso uomo-chioccia quando si trattava di incontrare nuove persone; l'espansione sociale era tutta responsabilità di Buffy.) Willow stava davvero sbocciando per conto suo, piena di fiducia sociale e... be’, no, in quello era ancora tutta dal lato imbarazzante, ma adesso c'era qualcosa in lei, come se fosse padrona del suo imbarazzo, come se non se ne fosse lasciata trattenere. Era davvero, davvero fantastico.

Buffy si precipitò da Willow per un abbraccio. "Sai che ti voglio bene, vero?"

Willow le rese l’abbraccio, poi sussultò quando la cavigliera di Buffy si attivò. Spike aveva iniziato a dirigersi verso il divano, ma al suono si girò di nuovo, avvicinandosi abbastanza da far cessare il segnale acustico. Buffy lo guardò male da sopra la spalla per aver rovinato il suo momento migliore-amica. Qual era il suo problema, comunque? Si stava comportando in modo tutto lunatico e bizzarro. I vampiri avevano una strana forma di sindrome premestruale?

Dall’aspetto Giles si stava chiedendo la stessa cosa, osservando per un momento Spike con la fronte corrugata prima di alzare lo sguardo verso l'orologio decorato sul muro. "Forse dovremmo chiudere per stanotte", disse vivacemente, posando il bicchiere sul bancone. "Lasciare che Buffy e... Spike... testino il campo di blocco nella ronda." Sospirò e cercò un'altra ciambella alla marmellata.

Buffy lasciò andare Willow, continuando a guardare Spike con cautela. “Dobbiamo anche portare un po’ di cose a casa di mia madre. La maggior parte della roba di cui ho bisogno è qui.”

“Ah, quindi hai sistemato le cose, allora? Bene, bene.” La faccia di Giles era sollevata, ma non suonava per niente come se pensasse che le cose andassero ‘bene’. “Assicurati di prendere la… SCATOLA di Spike.” Ecco, quella era facile da interpretare: disgusto. Buffy era d'accordo con lui al 100%. La scatola di ricordini speciali era una cosa molto, molto grossolana, e forse Spike gliel'avrebbe lasciata buttar via. Soprattutto le mutandine firmate. Anche se avrebbe fatto fare a lui la cernita vera e propria, perché lei NON le avrebbe toccate. Bleah.

Ma con la riunione ufficialmente aggiornata, Xander e Anya che stavano indossando i cappotti, Xander che stringeva l'ultima, semivuota bottiglia di virilità da senzatetto, un'espressione scioccata sul viso; Willow si offrì sollecitamente di portarli a casa, poiché ubriachezza, oscurità e vampiri, e Anya accettò allegramente, la faccia luminosa in previsione del sesso che Buffy non voleva sapere che intendevano fare. Quando se ne furono andati, Giles finì di nuovo a fissare il suo alcol, silenzioso e pensieroso mentre Buffy e Spike raccoglievano le loro cose da tutto l'appartamento - la faccenda dei due metri era davvero fastidiosa, ma Buffy non si offrì di togliersi l'anello e Spike non le chiese di farlo - e quando finalmente Spike infilò il suo spolverino appallottolato e il brandy di Giles nella sua stupida scatola (Giles insistette sul brandy, dichiarando che non aveva alcuna intenzione di bere mai più qualcosa da quella particolare bottiglia infettata da Spike) l'appartamento fu di nuovo tranquillo e pacifico.

"Sentirà la nostra mancanza, Giles?" disse Buffy con aria scherzosa mentre sollevava le sacche.

"Oh sì," disse ironico Giles. “Spike è stato il migliore dei coinquilini. Cercherò di non piangere mentre mi godo la mia pacifica e riservata serata da solo.” Ma le diede un bell’abbraccio al profumo di scotch e lei lo ricambiò mentre Spike girellava irrequieto nelle sue Doc Martens a pochi metri di distanza. "Non farti arrestare," disse piano Giles, poi alzò la testa e la voce, rivolgendosi a Spike. "Non costringermi a impalettarti,” disse, e la sua voce divenne improvvisamente d'acciaio.

Spike si strinse nelle spalle, guardando il pavimento. "Certo che no," disse brevemente. "Come se fosse possibile."

"Davvero." La voce di Giles era fredda, ma conteneva un pizzico di umorismo nero.

Buffy ficcò con disinvoltura la scatola di ciambelle nella scatola di cartone di Spike, sopra lo spolverino spiegazzato. “A più tardi, Giles!” disse allegramente, ignorando con ostentazione il sopracciglio alzato di Spike mentre lo faceva affrettare fuori dalla porta.

Come se si stesse lamentando degli avanzi. Soprattutto quando avesse scoperto cosa intendeva fare con loro.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Note dell'autrice:**

Non una citazione di per sé, ma alcune immagini di questo capitolo sono dovute alla canzone "Breathe", originariamente di Maria McKee. La versione che conosco è un rendering a cappella ossessionante dalle Harvard-Radcliffe Opportunes al di fuori delle compilation BOCA. (Sulla playlist di Spotify ora!) È una canzone molto Spuffy per cui, se avessi il tempo, farei un fanvid.

Il vino di agrumi alle fragole (Boone's Strawberry Hill nell’originale NdT) è dedicato con amore ai miei compagni residenti a Bienville Hall che, durante una pausa di primavera, quando eravamo tutti troppo a corto di soldi per andare in qualche posto interessante, sono usciti con me su una coperta da picnic dietro il dormitorio, ascoltando Pink Floyd e bevendo dolce, dolce nettare-da-senza tetto. Bei tempi.


	22. Capitolo 15: Precipitazione

_(Traduce DarkGiulia69 - Beta Kasumi)_

  
Nota dell'autrice: Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno votato "Prigionieri dell'amore, sotto cieli azzurri" al Sunnydale Memorial Fanfic Awards Round 32! Sono onorata di aver vinto il Best Fluff e Best Comedy, di essere entrata come Runner-Up per il miglior NC-17 (dietro lo stellare "Unmentionable" di Sweetprincipale), e anche la miglior nuova autrice! Inoltre, la mia super beta The Moonmoth ha vinto come la miglior Beta! Sinceramente è stato difficile il decidere di votare per me stessa, c'erano così tante fantastiche fic in mostra. Se ne hai la possibilità, dai uno sguardo a tutti i nominati e ai vincitori di questo contest, e magari lascia un po’ di commenti:

http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/round32/winners32.html

**Capitolo 15 - PRECIPITAZIONE**

Sia Buffy che Spike erano sovraccarichi durante la passeggiata di ritorno a casa sua, Spike con la sua scatola di cartone traboccante di porcherie e Buffy con tutti i vestiti e gli articoli da toeletta che aveva accumulato da Giles durante la settimana, il che era frustrante perché tutte le loro piccole carezze subdole nel corso del Raduno Scooby avevano messo Buffy in vena per alcune grandi carezze non subdole, ma suppose che adesso avessero tutta la notte, quindi si posizionò per sbattere ogni tanto il braccio contro quello di lui mentre camminavano. Solo per fargli sapere che era ancora lì.

Spike rimase in silenzio e taciturno per i primi minuti della camminata, ma lei non riuscì a capire se fosse per qualcosa che lei aveva fatto o qualcosa di residuo dalla riunione o qualcosa nella sua scatola - perché era lì che stava dirigendo lo sguardo cupo - e dopo pochi minuti lui sospirò e si rilassò, guardandola con un'espressione neutrale. "Pensi che il mojo della strega funzionerà?"

“Dio, lo spero.” Buffy strattonò un po’ in su le sacche tra le sue braccia, sentendo l'anello largo che le scivolava attorno al dito. "Sappiamo che stava facendo qualcosa, o i test d’allarme non avrebbero funzionato."

Camminarono in silenzio per un altro minuto, ma fu un bel silenzio. Amichevole. Il che era un po’ strano.

Infine Spike sospirò di nuovo. "Quindi, stasera ronda."

"Sì. Ronda."

Altro silenzio.

"Piani?"

Buffy si accigliò. "Niente di particolare. Devo passare dal Bronze attorno all'una per l'ultima ordinazione.” Spike alzò un sopracciglio. “Non ultima ordinazione per bevande, ultima ordinazione per vampiri. La sfilata degli ubriachi e degli stupidi è come... come quei negozi di sushi, con i nastri trasportatori? I vampiri aspettano nell'ombra, afferrano tutto ciò che sembra delizioso.” Lo guardò di sbieco.

Spike emise un buffo suono strozzato, che Buffy sperava davvero fosse una risposta alla sua allusione incredibilmente sottile al suo pigiama - che era convenientemente lavato e impacchettato proprio in cima in una delle sue borse - e non nostalgia per i suoi giorni in agguato nell’ombra, aspettando che la cena scivolasse via. Sebbene Spike non fosse proprio il tipo da attesa. Era più il tipo sono-stanco-di-aspettare-e-me-ne-vado-a-pescare. Tranne che per la pesca, perché la pesca (per come la capiva dalla televisione) comportava anche molte attese. Se Spike fosse andato a pescare, sarebbe stato come uno di quegli orsi, afferrando il salmone dalle cascate a mani nude.

Il che richiamò l'immagine di Spike in piedi nel mezzo del fiume in stivali di gomma alti fino alla coscia (neri, naturalmente), le mani che dardeggiano come fulmini, spruzzi d'acqua nel sole (cosa che, sì, non sarebbe accaduta -- vampiro - - ma tanto non c’erano neanche gli stivali di gomma, quindi lasciò che la sua immaginazione volasse libera), i capelli scompigliati e bagnati, e poi il suo cervello proseguì con l'immagine bagnata, tranne che questa volta senza gli stivali alti o in realtà alcun abbigliamento, solo Spike nudo e bagnato nelle rapide, che sorrideva e faceva cenno, accucciandosi in quel rannicchiarsi basso che preferiva proprio prima di balzare nella mischia...

"Vieni, Cacciatrice?"

Buffy si rese conto che si era bloccata immobile sul marciapiede; Spike si era fermato di qualche metro davanti a lei, lanciandole un'occhiataccia al di sopra della spalla.

“Sai nuotare?” chiese Buffy, d’improvviso molto interessata.

Spike finì di voltarsi, sorridendo quel sorriso da è-ora-di-assecondare-l’eccitante-signora-pazza che aveva evidentemente speso un secolo a perfezionare. "Sì. Perché?"

"Me lo stavo solo chiedendo." E ora si chiedeva dove fossero le rapide più vicine, perché anche quando si eliminava la luce del sole, quella visione, quella senza gli stivali alti, aveva sul serio bisogno di diventare una realtà. In verità, il chiaro di luna probabilmente l’avrebbe resa ancora migliore. C'era un torrente nei boschi a sud della cripta Gutierrez, sopra al Memorial Evergreen; poteva essere in piena per le piogge invernali. Non abbastanza alto per nuotare, ma pittoresco. "Stanotte dovremmo pattugliare Evergreen, anche."

Spike si strinse nelle spalle. “Va bene.” Ripresero a camminare, Buffy appoggiandosi al suo braccio per un breve secondo. La morbida camicia verde aveva anche un buon profumo.

E così gli asciugamani erano tornati sulla lista di attrezzatura del kit di pattuglia.

\---

La mamma di Buffy era ancora sveglia quando tornarono a casa, stava bevendo un altro bicchiere di vino sul divano e guardando alcuni spettacoli sulla rete nazionale; Buffy la osservò con attenzione mentre salutava Spike, ma ora non sembrava particolarmente innamorata, e Buffy ammise a malincuore che forse Spike aveva ragione, che sua madre non era interessata a lui. Fu però d’aiuto che Spike si fosse decisamente ritirato un po’ dalla modalità-elegante-seduttore, sedendosi sulla poltrona di lato e dando a Joyce un resoconto molto censurato della riunione Scooby, senza alcun riferimento al sesso o all'alcool, mentre Buffy si caricava di armi e infilava con disinvoltura un paio di asciugamani in un grazioso zainetto che non avrebbe ostacolato la Caccia. Non c'era panna montata nel frigorifero, ma Joyce aveva già scritto mini-marshmallow e cacao nella lista della spesa, quindi Buffy la aggiunse proprio sotto, nella speranza che sua madre pensasse che fosse solo un’altra guarnizione per la cioccolata calda, piuttosto che una guarnizione per vampiri eccitati. Si poteva sperare che sarebbe andata al negozio prima della loro prossima ronda. Nel frattempo, avevano delle ciambelle che aspettavano al piano di sopra dopo la ronda, e un torrente illuminato dalla luna che aspettava fuori durante la ronda, e una buona scorta di pali e strumenti affilati per la ronda vera e propria - le parti non sessuali - quindi Buffy si sentiva abbastanza ben preparata.

Evergreen era dall'altra parte della città, quindi Buffy afferrò la mano di Spike e lo spinse a correre, e si affrettarono per le strade di Sunnydale fino a quando le porte a pilastri si profilarono davanti a loro e lei lo lasciò andare e ricominciò a camminare.

Mentre si facevano strada attraverso le lapidi, Spike continuava a guardare in basso verso la sua mano, l'anello che vi luccicava sopra, e mentre capiva il perché lei era anche iper-consapevole del metallo che le scivolava sulla pelle, per ogni sorta di ragioni, era come se la stesse prendendo in giro, così alla fine si voltò verso di lui con uno sbuffo e sbottò, "Che c’è?"

Spike roteò le spalle, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Avremmo dovuto metterci un po’ di spago prima di uscire di casa. Potrebbe perdersi, essendo largo."

Buffy curvò le mani sul petto, cullando l'anello in modo protettivo. "Non lo perderò."

La guardò sardonicamente. "Sì, perché tutto va sempre secondo i piani nel calore della battaglia."

“Non lo perderò!” insistette Buffy, sebbene avesse quella brutta sensazione nel petto che diceva che Spike aveva ragione - e quanto era malsano, anche solo il pensare quelle tre parole? Soltanto una settimana fa avrebbe riso fin quasi a cadere dalla seggiola al solo suggerimento che Spike potesse avere ragione su qualsiasi cosa.

Ma non avevano nessuna stringa, né nastro, né nulla che lei potesse avvolgere attorno alla base dell'anello per adattarlo alle dimensioni del suo dito più piccolo, e sebbene avrebbe calzato perfettamente al dito di Spike, il che sarebbe stato più sicuro e non avrebbe fatto differenza per l'incantesimo, lei non voleva restituirlo. Era suo. Lo sapevano entrambi. Soltanto non volevano dirlo.

"Se stessi stringendo qualcosa, bello forte, non dovresti preoccuparti così tanto," suggerì Spike, guardando l'orizzonte. "Qualcosa che non volevi lasciar andare."

“Oh giusto, un'arma.” Buffy si tolse un paletto dalla cintura, avvolgendoci le dita attorno. "Come va con questo?"

Spike si girò e la guardò in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi rise. "Sì, con quello funzionerà bene," disse brevemente, poi si voltò e iniziò a camminare, con le mani ancora in tasca.

Buffy si affrettò dietro di lui. "Oh mio Dio, che cosa c'è adesso?"

Spike si girò e si mise proprio di fronte a lei, in modo che lei finisse a sbattere contro il suo petto, e un secondo dopo la stava baciando, con le mani che le cullavano la testa come un guscio d'uovo, e proprio allora lei decise che non importava per cosa Spike fosse in sindrome pre-mestrua-vampirale, perché le sue dita erano così delicate nei suoi capelli e le sue labbra erano dure ed esigenti, e sembrava che fosse stata un’eternità, come se fosse passato un intero capitolo della sua vita senza baciare per niente, quindi lei gli fece scivolare le mani su per la schiena, fino a quando le sue mani strette a pugno raggiunsero le sue scapole dure, il paletto che si impigliava nel cotone della camicia lungo la strada. Spike rise, abbandonando le sue labbra per farle scivolare le proprie lungo il collo, e premette la bocca aperta contro il suo battito, e lei rabbrividì.

"Altre cose a cui puoi aggrapparti," disse piano.

Buffy inclinò la testa di lato, incoraggiandolo. “Hmm. Infatti ce ne sono.” Fece scivolare le mani sulla sua vita, tirandogli i fianchi contro i suoi. "Ma poi non penso che saresti in grado di camminare."

A quello Spike sobbalzò, come se fosse sorpreso che il cervello di Buffy avesse seguito il suo lungo l’ipocritamente perverso sentiero, mordicchiandole i tendini del collo. "Renderebbe anche difficile la lotta."

“Quindi, è il paletto.” Buffy premette la lunghezza dell'oggetto in questione contro la fenditura del culo di Spike, ruvido contro il crepitante denim nero. Ciò le fece guadagnare una maledizione mormora, e lui cercò di nuovo le sue labbra, facendo scivolare la lingua in profondità.

Quando Buffy dovette finalmente prendere aria, Spike fece un passo indietro e le lasciò cadere la testa sul petto, i capelli arruffati e morbidi contro lo sterno. (Dava una sensazione meravigliosa; Buffy giurò lì sui due piedi di buttare via ogni grammo del suo gel per capelli prima che lui potesse tornare al suo solito elmetto liscio.) Le sue mani scivolarono giù per riposarsi leggermente sui fianchi. "Cacciatrice, mi stai facendo andare fuori di testa. "

"Allora il mio lavoro qui è compiuto," disse sfacciata lei, arruffandogli i capelli dietro la testa con la mano libera. Mmmh, carino. Gettare definitivamente il gel. "Quindi, ridurremo in polvere qualche vampiro o no?"

"Dipende," ringhiò Spike. "Quanti vampiri c’è bisogno che io polverizzi prima di poterti avere nuda?" Sollevò la testa, fissandola negli occhi.

Buffy incontrò il suo sguardo, sogghignando. "Il maggior numero possibile prima che arriviamo lì."

Spike alzò il mento. "E dove si trova ‘lì’, pet?"

"Vedrai," disse Buffy allegra. Fece qualche passo indietro, lontano da lui, e lui la seguì, socchiudendo gli occhi, affiancandola quando lei si voltò.

Trovarono il loro primo rinato pochi minuti dopo, una donna di mezza età in tailleur blu scuro, imbarazzante in décolleté rosso lucido; Buffy la impalettò rapidamente, con un brivido, sfregandosi le braccia mentre camminavano.

"Tutto bene, amore?"

"Sì, solo... non mi piacciono quelli che sembrano la mamma di qualcuno."

Spike annuì, il viso insolitamente cupo, poi le diede un colpetto col gomito. "Posso avere un indizio?" La sua voce era leggera; Buffy pensò che potesse essere deliberato, dopo la mamma-vamp. Tuttavia, era del tutto d'accordo con un cambio di argomento.

"Hmmm." Buffy gli gettò un’occhiata. "Bagnata."

“Davvero?” La voce di Spike era vellutata. "Forse potremmo restringere un po’ di più il campo, gattina."

"Okay, allora... salmone."

“Torniamo al sushi, allora?” Spike camminò in silenzio per un momento. "Non molti posti aprono così tardi."

“No, il pesce. Tipo, un pesce intero. Vivo."

Spike restò perplesso per un momento. "Andiamo su una barca?" disse infine, sconcertato.

"No. E, uhm, sì, probabilmente nessun salmone reale. È una specie di atmosfera, davvero.”

“Atmosfera color salmone.” La voce di Spike era incredula. "Cacciatrice, hai preso una botta in testa?"

"No! Dio.” Buffy fece una smorfia a Spike mentre continuavano a camminare. "Dimenticalo. Niente più indizi. "

Spike le camminò accanto in silenzio per alcuni minuti. "Bagnata," disse infine pensieroso.

"Sì."

"E nuda."

"Oh sì." Anche se probabilmente avrebbe fatto freddo, nudi in un flusso illuminato dalla luna. Decise che non le importava. Sapeva dov'era il suo asciugamano(*).

S’imbatterono in un altro paio di vampiri, di quelli più anziani che avevano fatto il passaggio dall'abbigliamento funerario a quello che passava per moda tra la maggior parte dei vampiri, magliette sporche da rock duro e indumenti di pelle che calzavano male. Ci volle un po’ più di sforzo di quanto Buffy si aspettasse, e ruppero due volte il loro confine di due metri e dieci, una volta quando Spike scagliò in fuori per un calcio la caviglia ammanettata e una volta quando un colpo spedì Buffy a rotolare per tre metri fino a schiantarsi su un mausoleo vicino, ma riuscirono a riorganizzarsi abbastanza in fretta da ridurre al minimo l'inquinamento acustico, combattendo schiena contro schiena. Buffy impalettò la sua per prima, poi si voltò e guardò mentre Spike abbatteva il proprio. Le piaceva il modo in cui sorrideva quando lottava. Per qualcuno che era morto, sapeva davvero come godersi la vita.

Quando la polvere fu soffiata nel vento, lui le agganciò un braccio attorno alla vita e la strattonò forte a sé per un bacio veloce, vivace e affettuoso. "Buon combattimento, amore."

"Sì, anche tu." Buffy si tastò con cautela una spalla. "Penso che questo diventerà un livido," disse con una smorfia.

Spike le allargò una mano sulla spalla, toccando a malapena. "Possiamo rimediare del ghiaccio."

“Non ce n’è bisogno,” sorrise Buffy, facendo roteare la spalla sotto la sua carezza. "Ci siamo quasi."

“Ci siamo, allora?” La mano di Spike tremò contro di lei.

Si rinfilò il paletto nella cintura, afferrandogli la mano. "Sì. Andiamo.” E corsero insieme oltre le tombe e i mausolei, oltre il leggero sottobosco che orlava i boschi e sotto il baldacchino degli alberi, dove il terreno era coperto di muschio e di rami secchi caduti. Quando gli alberi iniziarono a diradarsi verso le rive del torrente, Buffy si girò e prese entrambe le mani di Spike, incatenando gli occhi ai suoi, camminando lentamente all'indietro fino a quando non furono entrambi fuori al chiaro di luna, la corsa silenziosa dell'acqua sulle pietre come un contrappunto al suo respiro irregolare.

Spike chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, le labbra che sillabavano in silenzio una maledizione o una preghiera o un incantesimo, poi la guardò di nuovo, con gli occhi intensi, quasi neri nella luce pallida, mentre lei gli liberava le mani e si scrollava di dosso lo zaino e la giacca e afferrava l'orlo della camicia, tirandosela sopra la testa. La piegò ordinatamente e la posò su un masso accanto al letto del torrente.

Non sapeva perché si fosse preoccupata per il freddo; stava bruciando, bruciando, e notò a malapena la brezza fresca sulla pelle, anche se riuscì a sentire i suoi capezzoli che s’increspavano mentre si slacciava il reggiseno - pizzo nero - e lo lasciava cadere sulla maglietta piegata. Spike la stava fissando, solo fissando, le mani che si contorcevano ai fianchi, il viso soffuso di bramosia, di stupore e di desiderio. C'erano dei paletti nella sua cintura, e lei ne fece una pila ordinata vicino alla camicia, poi si chinò per togliersi gli stivali, aggiungendo i suoi coltelli da caviglia alla pila di armi.

Girò le spalle a Spike per liberarsi dei jeans attillati, in modo da non sprecare il drammatico effetto visivo del perizoma; dalla brusca inalazione di Spike quando si chinò, capì che ne era valsa la pena, e mentre gettava i jeans sopra il resto dei vestiti, si passò le mani sul retro delle cosce e sul sedere prima di agganciare i pollici nella vita del minuscolo perizoma, tirandolo verso il basso di appena qualche centimetro prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Spike.

"Ho promesso nuda," disse dolcemente, e poi lasciò cadere anche il perizoma, tenendolo sospeso da un lato in modo teatrale prima di lasciarlo cadere sopra gli abiti ammucchiati, e restò in piedi davanti a lui indossando nient'altro che la cavigliera che li legava e l'anello che li legava ancor più stretti e la luce della luna, piantandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Ora tu."

Spike stava tremando, Buffy poteva sentire lo sforzo che gli ci voleva per trattenersi, sentì quanto desiderava afferrarla e violentarla, ma imitò il suo lento stuzzicare, sgusciando dalla camicia verde e dalla maglietta nera al di sotto, per poi scalciare via gli stivali. Rimase comunque fermo di fronte a lei con solo i jeans addosso, la cerniera si abbassò con un sospiro per rivelare il suo uccello magnificamente eretto; uscì dai jeans, senza preoccuparsi di piegarli, e si diresse verso di lei, tracciandole la guancia con la punta di un dito. "Hai promesso anche bagnata," disse in tono rauco.

“Così ho promesso,” disse lei con un sorriso smagliante, e prese le sue braccia e gli diede un bello strattone, facendo un passo di lato, così che Spike capitombolasse sulla riva e dentro l'acqua alta al polpaccio.

Spike imprecò forte, girandosi a guardarla, regalmente in piedi sulla riva muscosa. "Cosa CAZZO?" cominciò, ma Buffy si lanciò contro di lui, buttandolo giù nell'acqua corrente fredda - QUEL freddo lo sentì, ansimando per lo shock - e poi si ritrovò a cavalcioni su di lui e si stavano baciando, le mani che afferravano avide mentre l'acqua scrosciava sopra e attorno a loro, e lei trovò il suo cazzo e scivolò in giù per prenderlo dentro e lui imprecò di nuovo, le braccia che scivolavano sotto le sue e in alto per afferrarle le spalle da dietro, sedendosi e tirandola comodamente contro di sé.

“Sei pazza, Cacciatrice,” disse Spike tra i denti, pompando dentro di lei.

Buffy stava battendo i denti, ma lo cavalcò ancora più forte. "Forse." Spike era persino più bello di quanto l’aveva immaginato, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi che le affondava dritto nell’anima. Le sue ginocchia si stavano ammaccando sulle rocce nel letto del torrente, ma non le importava. Le rocce erano meglio del fango; l'acqua gelida che scorreva attorno a loro era limpida e pura.

Spike iniziò a ridere. “Sei fortunata... non sono umano.” I suoi occhi si girarono all'indietro mentre Buffy ruotava i fianchi in un cerchio. "Porco cazzo, fallo ancora.”

Buffy lo fece di nuovo, guardandolo in faccia. "Perché?" ansimò. Oh, era così bello. Lo fece ancora, e ancora.

Spike stava ancora ridendo, interrotto da ansimi e grugniti mentre si sforzavano insieme. "Un maschio umano... oh Dio... si ammoscerebbe in questo freddo." Diede una spinta particolarmente forte. "Non otterresti nulla di tutto questo."

Buffy scosse la testa. Le punte dei suoi capelli erano bagnate; le schiaffeggiarono la schiena e vi si incollarono. "Non voglio un maschio umano," esclamò. "Voglio te."

Lui gemette e la strinse forte, e lottarono insieme, scalzando i ciottoli dal letto del torrente. Infine Spike lasciò andare Buffy, si appoggiò all'indietro sui gomiti nell'acqua, lasciandosela scorrere sul petto e lungo lo stomaco, fino a infrangersi in un’ondata di spruzzi sul ventre ansimante di Buffy che si alzava e si abbassava, e allungò l'altra mano nel punto in cui lei stava pulsando contro il suo uccello e la spalancò teneramente in modo che l'acqua fredda si precipitasse proprio contro il suo clitoride, e Buffy quasi urlò per lo shock, la voce rauca che riecheggiava fino alle cime degli alberi, e poi fece scivolare il dito freddo in mezzo all’acqua e l’accarezzò e accarezzò fino a quando lei si agitò attorno a lui - questa volta restando senza fiato - e mentre lei rabbrividiva per le ultime scosse di assestamento lui sollevò entrambi, lottando per restare in piedi, tenendo Buffy saldamente tra le braccia.

Buffy gli diede una spinta. "Tu non sei..."

“Stai tremando,” disse con fermezza Spike. "Asciugamani?"

"Zaino," Buffy fece il broncio contro il suo petto.

Spike la riportò sulla riva, lasciandola per un momento a gocciolare su una chiazza di muschio mentre estraeva gli asciugamani, quindi la strofinò vivacemente finché la sua pelle fu di nuovo calda e rosa per la frizione, avvolgendola in modo sicuro. Si asciugò in fretta, in modo superficiale, i suoi capelli ancora gocciolavano quando si voltò verso Buffy. "Meglio?"

"Suppongo," disse Buffy di malumore.

“Bene.” Spike prese il suo asciugamano e lo stese su una morbida macchia di muschio, proprio accanto all'acqua che scorreva. “Vieni qui.” Buffy gli si avvicinò, trascinando leggermente i piedi. Spike roteò gli occhi e la prese per i polsi, trascinandola per il tratto restante. "Ora, dove eravamo rimasti?"

“Penso che stavo per prenderti a calci in culo,” ringhiò Buffy, ma poi Spike le tolse l'asciugamano, gettandoselo alle spalle e le fece scivolare le mani fredde sul seno. Lei ansimò. “O proprio lì. Proprio lì va bene. "

Spike si lasciò cadere a terra, tirandola addosso. "Qui, adesso, non è meglio?" La coprì come meglio poteva con l'asciugamano umido.

Buffy si rannicchiò contro di lui, strofinandogli il mento contro il petto. "Pensavo che fosse una buona idea."

"È stata un'idea GENIALE," disse Spike tranquillamente, intrecciando le mani tra i suoi capelli umidi. "È solo che non impazzisco all'idea di farti congelare a morte." Le baciò la cima della testa. "Riportami qui a maggio, ok?"

“Affermativo.” Buffy scivolò fino a baciarlo, pigramente, cercando di non pensare al fatto che aveva appena fissato un appuntamento per del sesso bollente nel fiume a sei mesi nel futuro, che era un sacco di _diem_ da _Carpe_ lungo la strada. “Quindi, abbiamo ancora tempo da ammazzare prima che chiuda il Bronze.” Sbatté le ciglia verso Spike. "Cosa diavolo dovremmo fare fino ad allora?"

Spike la guardò cupo. "Mi è stato promesso nuda e bagnata."

"Sì, ma hai posto il veto alla parte ‘bagnata’, quindi condoglianze."

"Ho posto il veto al torrente, amore, non al bagnata," disse lui con un malvagio, malvagio sorriso. "Siediti, sì?"

Buffy si alzò a sedere, con le ginocchia ai lati del petto di lui. Lo stomaco fresco di Spike era freddo sotto di lei. Si avvolse l'asciugamano intorno alle spalle, come uno scialle. Stava di nuovo rabbrividendo, ma non pensava fosse per il freddo.

Spike curvò le mani attorno alla parte posteriore delle sue cosce. “Di più. Sulle ginocchia."

Buffy si sollevò, guardando dall’alto al di sopra delle mani con cui si stringeva l'asciugamano alla gola, l'anello che brillava d'argento al dito. Lui rivolse un sorriso dal basso, i denti bianchi alla luce della luna, e la cosa successiva di cui lei si rese conto era che Spike aveva fatto slittare giù tutto il suo corpo, come un meccanico che scivolava sotto una macchina, fino a quando la sua testa fu tra le sue gambe e la sua fresca lingua ruvida fu su di lei che gridò per la sorpresa, e poi di nuovo per il piacere, e lui rise e la risata risuonò proprio attraverso di lei e Buffy lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro e ondeggiò su e giù sopra di lui, le cosce tremanti, e decise che questa era un’idea buona quasi quanto lo era stata la sua. Anche se delle autentiche rapide sarebbero state sicuramente il meglio di tutto.

Avrebbe dovuto trovarne qualcuna. Dopo.

\---

Passò molto tempo prima che Spike decretasse che era abbastanza bagnata e le permettesse di sdraiarsi su di lui, infilandole con tenerezza l’uccello e scivolando dentro. A quel punto lei era più che felice di far riposare le cosce, distendendo le gambe accanto alle sue e sdraiandosi sul suo petto mentre lui la circondava con le braccia e si spingeva senza fretta. Era venuta di nuovo grazie alle attenzioni della sua lingua capace, osservando le stelle che scintillavano attraverso i rami degli alberi, e ora che l’apice era passato si rilassò e si godette la sensazione di lui che si muoveva in lei, i suoi sussurrati suoni di piacere, le sue mani sulla schiena e sui capelli, e quando lui venne dentro di lei qualche minuto dopo, alitando il suo nome in cima alla sua testa, Buffy inclinò il capo verso l'alto e lo baciò dolcemente e si rannicchiò un po’ più vicino, tirando l'asciugamano per coprirli il più possibile.

Anche Spike sembrava contento di giacere lì, lisciandole i capelli, ma dopo un po’ lei riuscì a sentire i suoi muscoli che cominciavano a contrarsi, e capì che aveva finito con le coccole ed era pronto a tornare alla caccia che gli aveva promesso. Scivolò in su per un altro bacio. "Pronto ad andare?"

“Sì, penso di sì,” sospirò Spike, chiaramente diviso tra il richiamo della violenza e il corpo caldo e nudo di Buffy. Poi si accigliò. "Perché il salmone?"

Buffy arrossì. “Era... ho immaginato... Hai presente gli orsi come catturano il salmone? Come lo strappano fuori dall'acqua?”

"Sì," disse Spike lentamente.

“Ho solo pensato che fosse così che avresti pescato. Se avessi voluto pescare.” Seppellì la faccia nel suo petto. "Tranne che ti ho immaginato nudo mentre lo facevi."

Spike rise piano, baciandole il sommo della testa. “Davvero?” All'improvviso l’avvolse tra le braccia, stringendola forte. "Dio, amo... come funziona la tua mente."

“Sul serio?” disse timidamente Buffy. "La mia mente non è troppo bizzarra?"

Spike l’agganciò sotto il mento, alzandole il viso per un altro bacio. "Sì, è bizzarra," ammise. “Non capisco come pensi, proprio per niente. Ma è fottutamente fantastica.” Un altro bacio e poi le diede una leggera spinta. “Vestiti, amore. Ho una sfilata di sushi stupido e ubriaco da proteggere."

Buffy roteò gli occhi, ma si alzò, dimenandosi per infilare la biancheria. "Che modo di far sembrare noioso il mio sacro dovere, Spike."

"Non è noioso," disse lui in tono consolatorio. "La popolazione di Sunnydale non ti merita, essendo all'oscuro e irriconoscente, ma non è colpa tua." Si scrollò i jeans, tirandoli su. "Tu sei geniale."

“Bene, grazie,” disse Buffy ironica, girandosi per allacciarsi il reggiseno. Notò che Spike la stava osservando e fece finta di avere problemi con la chiusura, inarcando la schiena in modo da offrire una buona visione del suo seno. C'era una ragione per cui stanotte aveva scelto pizzo nero. "Spike, potresti aiutarmi con questo?"

“Ti aiuto.” Spike rise. "Cacciatrice, sarai la mia morte." Si fece avanti, allacciando in fretta i ganci, poi le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle.

Buffy si appoggiò all'indietro contro il suo petto nudo. “Non sono sicura che sia dritto. Puoi controllare?"

Spike rise di nuovo, ma lei sentì le sue dita tracciare le spalline e i ganci, regolando minuziosamente la loro posizione. "Sembrano perfetti, amore." Le fece scivolare attorno le mani per tracciare i bordi smerlati delle coppe di pizzo, sulla parte alta del seno. "Non sono sicuro di questo pezzo qui."

"Assicurati."

Lui le circondò il seno con le mani, strofinandole il pizzo ruvido contro i capezzoli eretti. “Quanto tempo ho? Perché posso essere molto approfondito."

Buffy fece scivolare le mani in alto per afferrargli la nuca. "Il controllo qualità è molto importante." Strofinò il culo contro di lui. "Sii. Approfondito.”

Lo fu.

\---

Dovettero correre alla massima velocità per arrivare al Bronze in tempo per l'ondata uscente di festaioli-del-sabato-sera, ma Buffy pensò che fosse valsa la pena sapere che la sua lingerie era estremamente ben aderente. C'era anche la parte in cui era stata sdraiata a faccia in giù sul masso con le dita che tracciavano onde nell'acqua mentre Spike inviava onda dopo onda di piacere attraverso il suo corpo, dopo che aveva decretato che l'unico modo per rendere le cose perfettamente calzanti era toglierle e indossarle di nuovo, e naturalmente una volta tolte sarebbe stato un peccato non sfruttare tutta quella bella nudità, no?

Buffy aveva accettato all’istante.

Quando poi avevano finito, Spike aveva schioccato la lingua e aveva immerso la maglietta nera nell'acqua e le aveva lavato i piccoli lividi sulle ginocchia (dalle rocce) e i lividi di medie dimensioni sui fianchi (dal masso) e il livido grande sulla spalla (dal mausoleo) con il fresco tessuto umido, baciando teneramente ogni macchia sulla sua pelle, prima che si rivestissero in fretta un’altra volta e se ne andassero di corsa, gli asciugamani umidi e la maglietta ficcati di nuovo nello zaino. Buffy si era offerta di medicare i lividi di Spike - sapeva che ne aveva alcuni - ma lui aveva scrollato le spalle e sottolineato che impacchi freddi non servivano a nulla per i vampiri, e non lei aveva insistito, ma solo deciso di dare qualche bacetto alla bua più tardi, quando non avessero avuto un appuntamento.

Non restarono delusi quando iniziarono a pattugliare il loro vicolo: Buffy prese cinque o sei vampiri e pensò che Spike le avesse tenuto il passo, sebbene il tutto fosse un po’ anticlimax; i vampiri in agguato erano di tipo pigro, ovviamente, e così concentrati sulle loro vittime barcollanti che non si accorsero nemmeno di essere diventati prede. Come sparare ai pesci in barile.

Sparare al pesce in barile non era bello. Soprattutto rispetto alla cosa orso/salmone.

Dopo i primi, in realtà, Buffy iniziò a trasformarlo in un gioco per vedere quanto Spike-palpeggiamento potesse tentare di infilare durante l’impalettamento. Si scoprì che era un bel po’, e una volta che Spike ebbe capito il gioco diede il massimo, quindi anche se i combattimenti furono meno-che-soddisfacenti, la tensione tra loro montò in modo delizioso, e quando i vicoli furono sgombri e gli ultimi spericolati habitué del Bronze si furono fatti strada verso taxi e automobili e strade sicure e ben illuminate, Buffy rivolse a Spike l’ultimo cenno di lavoro-ben-fatto, e poi fu questione di pochi secondi prima che si trovassero contro una recinzione di rete metallica, baciandosi disperatamente.

Buffy era sicura che uno di questi giorni sarebbero tornati a un livello normale di lussuria, in modo da poter effettivamente spendere una parte della sua energia mentale in cose diverse dal pianificare il sesso, fare sesso e riprendersi dal sesso, ma era chiaro che quel giorno non era oggi. E non poteva davvero costringersi a curarsene.

Dopo il primo frenetico minuto, Spike si tirò un po’indietro, intrecciando le mani nella recinzione a entrambi i lati della sua vita. "Questa recinzione non è abbastanza resistente per noi, amore." Ansimava, fresche raffiche d'aria contro le labbra bollenti di lei.

Buffy si slanciò in avanti per mordergli la clavicola. "Casa?"

Spike gemette. “Troppo lontana.” Si agganciò una delle gambe di Buffy attorno alla vita, sfregandosi contro di lei.

“Oh.” Buffy ricadde indietro. "Hai totalmente ragione." Guardò al di sopra della sua spalla, poi lo spinse via.

Spike si girò di scatto, accovacciandosi in posa d’attacco. “Demoni? Polizia?” Scrutò il vicolo deserto.

Buffy si diresse verso di lui, avvolgendo le mani nella sua camicia e tirandoselo vicino per un altro bacio, facendolo camminare all'indietro. "Casa abbandonata."

Spike diede un'occhiata dietro di sé, alle finestre sbarrate e ai gradini rotti, ed ebbe il tempo sufficiente per un gemito di assenso prima che si baciassero di nuovo, le mani che tiravano freneticamente gli abiti mentre capitombolavano su per le scale, ricadendo con la schiena di Spike contro la porta. Buffy baciò il petto di Spike, armeggiando con la maniglia della porta. “Dannazione, è chiusa.” Lei catturò il suo capezzolo tra i denti, attraverso la camicia verde.

Spike imprecò sottovoce, quindi sollevò Buffy per le cosce. "Bene, allora." Si scagliò con la spalla contro la porta; quella si spalancò e lui inciampò dentro, chiudendo con violenza dietro di sé il legno scheggiato e schiacciando Buffy contro il muro dell'ingresso.

Le stava facendo alla gola cose che erano incredibilmente malvagie, deliziosamente malvagie, e lei si avvolse attorno a lui e vi si arrese, gettando la testa indietro contro la carta da parati e aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, con gli occhi ammiccanti e spalancati a fissare l'intonaco crepato e il legno polveroso della casa, per non parlare della dozzina o più di scintillanti demoni blu che stavano fissando lei.

Fissando loro.

Non sembravano felici.

“Oh, MERDA!” Buffy non si preoccupò nemmeno di far smettere a Spike di mordicchiare prima di raggiungere i coltelli nei suoi stivali - comodamente a portata di mano poiché le sue gambe erano avvolte ai fianchi di Spike - e poi gli spinse il petto finché il fatto che Qualcosa Sta Andando Storto ebbe invaso la sua foschia di desiderio - i coltelli che gli si agitavano sotto il mento erano un sottile indizio - e lui si guardò alle spalle, verso le orde in avvicinamento.

“GESÙ CRISTO CHE BALLA IL TIPTAP!” sbottò, lo shock e la lussuria frustrata che lo innalzavano a nuove altezze di sacrilega verbosità. Lasciò cadere Buffy e ruotò, assumendo una posizione di combattimento di fianco a lei nello stretto corridoio d'entrata.

“Questo è COSÌ ingiusto!” gemette Buffy all'inizio della battaglia.

\---

La lotta cominciò bene; l'atrio era abbastanza lungo da fare da collo di bottiglia ai demoni blu - Buffy era sicura che fossero dello stesso tipo che lei e Spike avevano combattuto poche notti prima, nel tempio erano stati arrestati per aver sfasciato - così solo uno o due alla volta potevano avanzare verso di loro, e i primi assalitori caddero rapidamente, coi corpi che trasudavano macchie oleose sul parquet consumato. Ma poi Buffy si scagliò con un vistoso calcio alto, che non andò tanto in alto come previsto perché i suoi jeans erano troppo stretti (più sexy che caccia-adatti) e il demone la cui testa non aveva scalciato la catturò per la caviglia e la trascinò nella stanza, lanciandola con un ruggito contro il muro opposto.

Il ronzio dell'impatto nelle orecchie non fu nulla in confronto all'orrendo biiip proveniente dalla sua caviglia. Alzò automaticamente le mani per coprirsi le orecchie e vide Spike fare lo stesso nell'atrio. I demoni blu restarono del tutto impassibili, e mentre un trio con enormi corna ramificate la circondava, Buffy si rese conto che non avevano orecchie.

Figuriamoci.

"Spike!" urlò Buffy mentre colpiva uno dei suoi avversari di traverso al ventre con i suoi coltelli. Quello cadde gorgogliando sul pavimento. "Porta il culo qui!"

“Ci sto lavorando, Cacciatrice!” urlò Spike, slanciandosi verso un'apertura solo per essere respinto da una nuova ondata. "Cazzo, quanti ce ne sono di questi rottinculo?"

Buffy cercò di arrivare a un conteggio delle teste sopra la spalla del suo ultimo avversario. Uno, due, tre... _Dannazione!_ Dal suo nuovo angolo visuale poteva vederne altri fuoriuscire dal seminterrato e sentire piedi che calpestavano le scale dal piano di sopra. "Un sacco! Sembra un intero nido!” La gola le faceva male mentre provava a farsi sentire sovrastando i bip. Imprecò e si slanciò in mezzo al gruppo dei demoni, cercando di ritornare verso la porta principale.

Ci volle un po’, e Buffy sentì la sua guancia iniziare a gonfiarsi a causa di un rovescio fortunato che l’aveva fatta vacillare, ma alla fine lei e Spike riuscirono a farsi strada attraverso il mare di scintillanti corpi blu fino a quando il terribile rumore s’interruppe, riportando il benedetto silenzio, o almeno i benedetti rumori di lotta, e un attimo dopo si trovarono faccia a faccia per un accecante secondo, con qualcosa di profondo e ineffabile che lampeggiò tra i loro occhi prima che si girassero e si mettessero di nuovo schiena contro schiena nel mezzo della stanza.

“Penso che potremmo aver assottigliato un po’ la mandria,” grugnì Spike mentre colpiva un altro demone sulla mascella luminosa.

“Sì, ma ce ne sono ancora troppi.” Buffy lanciò un'occhiata alla porta, ma il percorso che Spike aveva intagliato verso il centro della stanza da allora era stato riempito da demoni ringhianti. "Continua a combattere. Non hanno la minima possibilità contro di noi.” La sua voce tremò un po’ per la falsità di quella spavalderia, e Spike le scoccò un’occhiata.

"Vai alla porta," ringhiò. "Ti coprirò io."

Buffy gli avrebbe dato un pugno nel naso per quello, se uno dei demoni non fosse già stato lì a fare quel lavoro al posto suo. “Non ti lascerò qui solo a morire. Questa stanza ha troppi pezzi di legno appuntiti.” La battaglia aveva messo a dura prova i muri sudici; c'erano crepe e fori e putrelle sporgenti, e lei si sentì male, immaginando Spike che si disfaceva in polvere su una di esse.

Spike le diede una spinta verso la porta e balzò in su per appendersi al lampadario, scalciando in testa un demone per liberarle la strada. Il lampadario iniziò a staccarsi dal soffitto e lui si lasciò cadere di nuovo accovacciato, affrontando il demone stordito. "Vai e basta!"

"No!" Dio, era un tale idiota. Buffy fece fuori un altro demone con i suoi coltelli, rifiutando ostinatamente di approfittare dell'apertura. E poi ci fu un'altra ondata di demoni, e dovettero smettere di parlare.

Stavano assottigliando l'orda, però, e Buffy intravvide una possibilità, una possibilità di fuggire per entrambi, e allungò la mano verso Spike. “Andiamo!” urlò, voltando la testa verso di lui, cercando di attirare il suo sguardo.

Quindi stava guardando proprio alla sua mano quando l'anello le scivolò via dal dito lucido di sudore, lampeggiante e luccicante di blu mentre schizzava come un proiettile proprio davanti alla faccia spaventata di Spike, rimbalzando sul petto del demone dietro di lui, atterrando da qualche parte nella camera. Buffy poté udirne il tintinnare metallico da qualche parte fuori portata, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Spike per un agonizzante momento prima che riportasse la sua attenzione sulla lotta. Le possibilità di fuga erano sparite, ma adesso non aveva importanza.

Non se ne sarebbe andata senza il suo anello.

\---

La lotta avrebbe potuto essere durata minuti o ore, c'era una ripetitività tra il flusso e riflusso di pugno-calcio-paletto-dissolvenza che faceva sembrare che sarebbe andato avanti per sempre, ma nello spazio tra un respiro e l'altro, all’improvviso ERA finito, e lei e Spike si stavano fissando a vicenda in piedi sul pavimento di legno macchiato, ansimanti e contusi e tremanti di adrenalina e incerti su cosa fare adesso che non c'era più niente prendere a pugni.

“L'anello!” Buffy afferrò Spike per le spalle. "Resta qui." Lui rimase fermo in piedi al centro della stanza e la guardò mentre percorreva i bordi della stanza fino a quando il segnale acustico ricominciò come cicale dementi; lo richiamò con un cenno urgente- il segnale acustico si interruppe di nuovo quando lui la raggiunse all'interno del campo - e caddero con sollievo in ginocchio e scavarono attraverso le rovine fino a quando Spike finalmente emise un sospiro di successo, raccogliendo l'anello tra le dita pallide. Buffy si alzò in piedi, non riusciva a vederlo, ma sapeva di avere un massiccio livido sulla schiena da quando aveva colpito il muro e i suoi muscoli non volevano cooperare.

Spike la guardò dalla sua posizione inginocchiata, poi improvvisamente allungò una mano e le prese la sua. "Quando arriviamo a casa, lo avvolgerai con un po’ di spago, sì?" Le fece scivolare l'anello sul dito.

"Forse," Buffy tirò su col naso. Quello scemo l'aveva messo sul dito sbagliato, ma sembrava il dito giusto, sembrava proprio giusto, quindi lei lo lasciò stare. "Non sei il mio capo."

Spike si alzò in piedi, furioso, e le sue mani lo incontrarono a metà strada e gli appallottolarono la camicia e lo strattonarono in su e lei lo baciò con forza, e lui la baciò con altrettanta forza, le mani che stringevano il retro della camicia, e poi ricaddero contro il muro, l’intonaco che si crepava sotto l'impatto.

Buffy intrecciò le mani tra i capelli di Spike e lo spinse verso il basso, e lui imprecò contro di lei, con voce tenera, e fece scivolare le labbra verso il basso per succhiarle le pulsazioni alla gola, facendole scorrere i denti arrotondati lungo la clavicola, e lei ricambiò le imprecazioni e spinse ancor di più la testa di lui verso il basso finché la bocca fresca e umida non fu sul suo seno, la lingua che le sfregava il capezzolo attraverso il panno morbido e il pizzo ruvido, e Buffy allungò una mano per aggrapparsi al muro, ma il muro non era lì, si sbriciolò sotto la sua mano e lei poteva sentire che stava iniziando a cadere, quindi spinse Spike, puntandolo verso un altro presunto muro, uno che non aveva niente di sporgente. Lui inciampò all'indietro, con gli occhi selvaggi, e lei lo sbatté contro il muro, ignorando la pioggia di gesso e il gemito dell’intelaiatura sottostante mentre gli strappava la camicia, passandogli la lingua in una lunga carezza sul ventre, succhiando forte il suo capezzolo. C'era un livido proprio attraverso le sue costole; Buffy si chinò per baciarlo, le labbra tenere anche mentre le sue mani si spingevano bruscamente sul retro dei suoi jeans, aggrappandosi disperatamente al suo culo.

Spike imprecò e fece ruotare entrambi, prendendo il controllo; su di loro piovve ancora più polvere di cemento mentre le scorreva le mani disperate sul petto e lungo il corpo, le dita che armeggiavano sull’allacciatura dei suoi jeans. "Sono troppo stretti," mormorò, le dita tremanti, e alla fine con un’imprecazione li prese per la vita e li strattonò. Il bottone volò via da qualche parte e la cerniera si spalancò con un brusco ringhio di protesta e allora lui s’inginocchiò di nuovo, tirando i jeans e le mutandine di lei giù fino all’altezza delle ginocchia e abbassandosi in modo che le cosce di Buffy fossero sulle sue spalle e poi la leccò da dietro verso davanti con colpi lunghi e forti, la lingua inarrestabile. Buffy inclinò i fianchi e scivolò avidamente contro la sua lingua cercando di più, col muro sotto la sua schiena che tremava e scricchiolava, ma non aveva davvero bisogno di altri preliminari, non dopo lo stuzzicarsi nei vicoli e il fuoco della battaglia, lo voleva ORA, e così prese a scalciare e a contorcersi per liberare una gamba dai jeans e poi spinse indietro Spike con il piede in modo che fosse sdraiato sulla schiena. Si gettò su di lui, concentrata sulla fibbia della sua cintura, e vi fu un enorme scricchiolio, un gemere di legno e il pavimento crollò sotto di loro.

Buffy fu presa dal panico mentre cadevano, facendo scivolare istintivamente le mani dietro Spike per proteggergli il cuore mentre s’immaginava un seminterrato pieno di legname spezzato e appuntito, ma sebbene atterrassero abbastanza forte da levare il fiato, il torace di Spike non fu trafitto e Buffy non pensava che si fossero rotti qualcosa, anche se di sicuro avevano ancor più lividi, ma comunque sapeva di non essersi fatta troppo male e dal modo in cui Spike la stava facendo rotolare sul pavimento del seminterrato baciandole la gola, era abbastanza sicura che anche lui non fosse ferito in modo troppo serio, non abbastanza serio da fermarsi, e questo per lei era buono a sufficienza. Spinse le spalle di Spike fino a quando lui non fu di nuovo sulla schiena e tornò alla fibbia della cintura, con Spike ora che la aiutava mentre slacciava la cintura, il bottone e la cerniera, e Buffy gli prese l’uccello in bocca fino in fondo, solo per un momento, solo per un salutino, e poi con un’ultima succhiata tenera in punta lo lasciò andare e risalì in su per il suo corpo e lo prese dentro, e averlo finalmente dentro di sé fu un tale sollievo che iniziò a piangere - non singhiozzi e sussulti, solo dolci lacrime che le scivolavano dagli angoli degli occhi, ed entrambi si fermarono, un momento di pace, l'occhio del ciclone. Spike allungò le mani, con gli occhi spalancati per la meraviglia, e spazzò via le lacrime con i pollici, quindi fece scivolare le mani verso il basso, e poi in su, sotto la camicia strappata, e le passò i pollici umidi nei capezzoli, sotto il pizzo del reggiseno, catturandosi tra i denti il labbro inferiore, e lei rise tra le lacrime e si chinò per un tenero bacio.

Ma il suo corpo stava ancora vibrando per l’adrenalina, e dal modo in cui i suoi fianchi si contorcevano sotto di lei, lo stava facendo anche quello di Spike, almeno con qualsiasi cosa fosse l’equivalente vampiresco dell’adrenalina, e lei si raddrizzò e si strappò via la camicia dalla testa, i fianchi che si alzavano e ricadevano, prendendolo dentro e ancora e ancora, forte e profondo. Spike non riuscì a rimanere fermo sdraiato; le sue mani vagarono dai suoi seni coperti di pizzo ai fianchi mentre si spingeva contro di lei, incontrando il suo ritmo; si tirò seduto abbastanza in su da catturare con la bocca uno dei capezzoli di lei, succhiandolo con forza, la lingua che le premeva il pizzo sulla pelle mentre le sue mani tiravano i ganci del suo reggiseno, e poi la sua bocca fu sull'altro seno, senza barriere, e Buffy gli strinse la testa e pulsò contro di lui, e quando lui le chiuse delicatamente i denti attorno al capezzolo e lo tirò, lei venne con una risata, inclinando la testa all'indietro. Vide le stelle.

Erano stelle autentiche, si rese conto un momento dopo, perché in qualche momento nel corso degli eventi il resto dei pavimenti e dei soffitti e la maggior parte delle pareti e persino del tetto avevano ceduto allo stress della battaglia e del sesso e ora erano sparpagliati in pezzi tutt’attorno al minuscolo spazio che Buffy e Spike avevano liberato con i loro corpi, e anche mentre lo pensava Spike la fece rotolare, spingendo da parte una lastra di tetto per farsi spazio mentre si faceva strada dentro di lei, le mani infilate nella piega delle sue ginocchia per spingergliele verso le spalle. “Oh!” Buffy rimase a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, perché anche con i lividi dava una sensazione proprio incredibile, e gli sfilò la camicia dalla testa in modo da poter sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, il suo petto che le sfiorava i capezzoli ad ogni spinta. La stava guardando negli occhi, le pupille scure ed enormi, e lei lo guardò e sorrise, e curvò le sue mani attorno al suo culo, sentendo i muscoli che si contraevano sotto le sue dita, e disse "DI PIÙ", e lui gemette e spinse più forte, seppellendo la fronte nella sua gola sudata, e quando venne, tremando e contorcendosi, lei gli fece scorrere le mani in modo rassicurante sulla schiena e guardò le stelle, in pace.

Ormai sapeva che a Spike piaceva essere tenero, dopo, e si rannicchiò contro di lui mentre le faceva scorrere le mani sul corpo seminudo e le tracciava scie di baci delicati lungo la spalla, sussurrando sciocchezze nell'incavo del suo gomito, assaporando il sudore della cavità della sua gola, ma dopo un po’ divenne dolorosamente conscia che un pezzo di qualcosa le si stava piantando nella scapola, e tutto il corpo le faceva male come se fosse un unico grosso livido, e tirò Spike a sé per un ultimo bacio. "Dovremmo tornare a casa," gli disse dolcemente.

Spike annuì, gli occhi seri. "Bisogna che troviamo un po’ di ghiaccio per la tua guancia," disse burbero, facendo scivolare con cautela le dita sul gonfiore.

Si districarono con riluttanza e si alzarono in piedi. Spike fece girare lo sguardo sui cumuli di distruzione attorno a loro, poi socchiuse gli occhi verso la mancanza del tetto. “Porca puttana. Siamo stati noi?"

"Noi e circa quattro dozzine di demoni," rise Buffy, debolmente perché ora che avevano finito con l'estasi le faceva VERAMENTE male. I jeans e il perizoma erano ancora appesi a una gamba - per lei stava diventando una tendenza di moda - quindi se li rimise e li allacciò come meglio poté senza un bottone e si fece strada tra le macerie dove era atterrato il reggiseno quando Spike l’aveva gettato via, indossandolo senza far tanta scena, perché per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza di pietre e macerie e voleva il suo bel letto morbido. Con o senza scenari perversi. Ok, magari quelli ci sarebbero stati, lo ammise, ma seguiti da un po’ di sonno. Aveva bisogno di riposare.

Spike sembrava essere della stessa opinione; i suoi jeans erano già tutti abbottonati e si guardò attorno finché non trovò la camicia, scrollandone via il grosso della polvere prima di indossarla. Le rivolse un sogghigno; Buffy si rese conto che aveva un occhio nero. "Sento come se dovessi fare qualche battuta sull'aver fatto crollare la casa, o qualcosa del genere, ma ho un po’ di problemi a pensare in modo lucido."

"Sì." Buffy s’infilò la camicia da sopra la testa; era rovinata, ma marginalmente decente. Chiuse a pugno le mani, girandole per guardare le nocche ferite. L'anello col teschio le sorrise di rimando. "Non sono sicura se sia a causa di quello che hai appena fatto o di una commozione cerebrale."

Spike le si avvicinò, zoppicando un po’. “Hmmm. Ti è piaciuto, vero?” Le prese i pugni, baciandone le nocche. "Quale parte, eh?" Era evidente che non aveva intenzione di dare alcun credito alla possibilità di commozione cerebrale.

“Tutte le parti,” ammise timidamente Buffy, chinando il capo.

Spike stava inclinandole la testa in su per un altro bacio quando una luce brillante le si riflesse dritta negli occhi.

"Porca puttana!" Non era Spike, ma conosceva quella voce. Era... era...

_Dannazione._

L'agente Kemp era in piedi sulla scala, puntando il raggio della sua torcia sui cumuli di macerie prima di riportarlo a indugiare su Buffy e Spike. Si raddrizzò e tirò fuori la pistola, rivolgendola verso di loro. Il suo compagno, pochi gradini sopra di lui, emise un lungo fischio.

Kemp iniziò a scendere le scale. "Buffy Summers e Spike, avete il diritto di tacere..."

Mentre le manette le scattavano attorno ai polsi, Buffy riusciva a pensare solo a una cosa.

Le ciambelle alla marmellata sarebbero diventate rafferme.

Che spreco.

* * *

(*) allusione alla Guida Galattica degli Autostoppisti di Douglas Adams (NdT)


	23. Capitolo 16 - Complicazioni (prima parte)

_(Traduce DarkGiulia69 - Beta Kasumi)_

  
**Note dell'autore:**

Questo è stato un capitolo molto difficile da scrivere, perché tratta un argomento molto spiacevole e disturbante (la violenza domestica) che personalmente prendo molto sul serio. Essendo Prisoners of Love una farsa romantica e volgare, volevo dare alla VD il rispetto che merita come problema, pur mantenendo la storia stessa divertente e sexy. Grazie infinite alla mia beta, the_moonmoth, per avermi aiutato in questo compito in particolare, insieme al suo solito eccellente lavoro di beta. Se ho mancato lo stesso l’obiettivo, accolgo sempre con favore le critiche pubbliche o private.

**Capitolo 16 - COMPLICAZIONI (prima parte)**

Il primo indizio che c’era qualcosa di insolito nel loro ultimo arresto a Buffy arrivò quando lei e Spike furono allacciati con le cinture ai lati opposti del sedile posteriore della vettura della polizia - e le fibbie furono lucchettate. Quella era una novità. Non sapeva nemmeno che le cinture di sicurezza potessero avere dei lucchetti.

"Mi scusi,” disse, con tutta l’educazione che poté racimolare considerate le circostanze. "Esattamente perché siamo in arresto?"

Il poliziotto che brandiva un fucile a pompa, quello addetto alla stupida scatola antennuta che Buffy immaginava fosse quella che usavano per rintracciare le cavigliere - Buffy sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sapere il suo nome, ma non le sovveniva in quel momento. Ufficiale Tumnus? No, quello era quel tizio di Narnia con gli zoccoli - si voltò e la guardò con un'espressione di eroica risolutezza. “Non si preoccupi, signora. Faremo in modo che non possa ferirla di nuovo."

“Un momento, cosa?” Buffy si voltò e si guardò attorno, cercando di capire a chi egli si riferisse. "Lui chi? Questo tipo?” Fece un cenno verso l'agente Kemp, che guidava con il mento bloccato in un’angolazione ostinata.

Il poliziotto della scatola antennuta scosse la testa con empatia. “Non si preoccupi, noi comprendiamo completamente. Non c'è bisogno di parlare ora. Può raccontaci tutto al riguardo alla stazione, in completa sicurezza."

“Raccontarvi di cosa?” Buffy si contorse contro i suoi legami, di colpo furiosa. Non veniva trattata con tanta condiscendenza da quando Quentin Travers era sbarcato in città, e quel flashback non le piaceva in modo particolare. Come se questi pivelli in blu potessero proteggerla dai demoni, dai vampiri e dalle apocalissi che affrontava quotidianamente, senza farsela nei loro pantaloni di poliestere blu.

Spike allungò un piede per dare un colpetto al suo. "Credo che si riferiscano a me, pet." Sollevò significativamente le sopracciglia.

"Ehi!" abbaiò Kemp. “Non una parola da parte tua, coglione!” Spike si strinse nelle spalle, accomodandosi di nuovo nel suo angolo del sedile posteriore, completamente a suo agio, come non avesse le mani legate dietro la schiena. Buffy non poté fare a meno di paragonare quell’atteggiamento alla sceneggiata che aveva fatto quando lei l’aveva legato alla sedia, di gran lunga più delicatamente. Lo SAPEVA che aveva fatto la reginetta del dramma solo per farle effetto. Spike fu fortunato che in quel momento lei fosse ancora un po’ languida per il piacere residuo, e che gli sbirri davanti fossero due volte più fastidiosi di lui, ma in seguito lo avrebbe punito. (Coinvolgendo pure della panna montata, se sua madre ce l'avesse fatta ad andareal negozio.) Ma in quel preciso momento aveva altre priorità.

“Mi state prendendo in giro,” sbuffò Buffy, guardando male il poliziotto-condiscendente-col-fucile. "Pensate che questo l'abbia fatto SPIKE?" Buffy alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Come se lui potesse mai..." S’interruppe. Forse quello non era l'approccio migliore da adottare, considerando quante volte lui aveva tentato di ucciderla. Probabilmente aveva ricevuto un centinaio di lividi da Spike nel corso della loro inimicizia. Di più. _Ma quello era prima_. Guardò Spike; la sua faccia era imperscrutabile, illuminata a intermittenza da lampioni mentre avanzavano. "Spike non mi ha fatto del male," disse infine, scontrosa.

Il poliziotto-fucile-a-pompa scosse la testa con triste incredulità. "Aspetti solo che arriviamo alla stazione, dolcezza."

Frustrata, Buffy si riaccomodò al suo posto meglio che poteva con le braccia dietro di sé, appoggiandosi alla portiera in modo da poter guardare Spike, che aveva girato la testa per fissare fuori dal finestrino. Allungò una gamba in modo da accarezzargli il polpaccio con la punta del piede; quando si girò a guardarla, lei... Be’, non era sicura di cosa fare, perché non poteva allungarsi verso di lui o coccolarlo e non voleva dire niente con gli stupidi poliziotti che ascoltavano, ma lo guardò e gli rivolse una specie di sorriso, e sperò che lui potesse capire il resto di quel che non poteva dire, e forse lui poteva, perché le sorrise nello stesso modo e allungò la gamba per incontrare la sua, il viso pigramente sensuale nella semioscurità.

Sì. Come se lui potesse mai farle del male.

\---

La stazione di polizia stasera dava una sensazione diversa, pesante di tensione - e quanto era strano che Buffy stesse iniziando a farsi un'idea dell'atmosfera della stazione di polizia? - e all'inizio pensò che avesse qualcosa a che fare con lei, che l'intera stazione fosse stata coinvolta dal completo malinteso dell’Agente Kemp e Agente Condiscendente su lei e Spike, ma poi si rese conto che quasi nessuno stava nemmeno prestando la minima attenzione quando attraversarono la porta. No, sembravano tutti arrabbiati l'uno con l'altro.

Nella sala mensa, un capannello di poliziotte stavano litigando con sussurri silenziosi vicino alla macchina del caffè, gettando sguardi intrisi di veleno a un analogo raggruppamento di impiegati d’ufficio vicino al frigorifero, che a loro volta scoccavano sguardi perfidi a un gruppo di poliziotti che stavano casualmente in piedi vicino al boccione dell’acqua fresca, conversando con finta nonchalance.

Si voltarono tutti quanti a guardare l’inoltrarsi di Buffy e Spike attraverso la stazione, in silenzio, come se loro fossero aristocratici francesi sulla strada di un appuntamento con la ghigliottina.

Dietro di loro, i litigi ripresero, ma più forti. Quando Buffy si voltò a guardare vide alcune persone passare da un gruppo all'altro. Spostamento di alleanze. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?

La fotografa che scattò la nuova foto segnaletica di Buffy e diverse altre foto delle sue ferite (quelle visibili; Buffy si rifiutò di rimuovere qualsiasi indumento per raccogliere 'prove') sembrava scossa. Quando prese un primo piano del livido i suoi occhi indugiarono cupi sulla guancia gonfia di Buffy. (Buffy aveva intravisto sé stessa in uno degli specchi curvi che nascondevano le telecamere di sicurezza; non poteva dirlo con certezza, ma pensava che uno dei demoni blu potesse aver lasciato un'impronta visibile di tutta la mano, come in un cartone animato.) L'agente indossava sul bavero una spilletta fatta in casa; c’era scritto 'Team Spenson'. Quando vide che Buffy lo fissava distolse lo sguardo, armeggiando con la spilla e infilandosela in tasca.

Porca puttana.

Ora che Buffy ci faceva caso, c'erano un sacco di spillette che giravano nel distretto.

Buffy rise un po’ quando provarono a dividere lei e Spike dopo la fotografia, perché indossava l'anello e così le cavigliere si attivarono, spedendo gli occupanti della stazione a tuffarsi sotto le scrivanie e a guardarsi selvaggiamente attorno in cerca di pericolo, ma la sua vittoria ebbe vita breve, dato che il passo seguente fu la confisca dei beni personali, e naturalmente le presero l’anello, i paletti e i coltelli - buffo come l'ufficiale incaricato della confisca non alzò nemmeno un sopracciglio davanti a tali oggetti - quindi il segnale acustico s’interruppe di colpo quando riposero il cestino negli scaffali del magazzino.

Quando iniziarono a scortare lei e Spike lungo il corridoio verso la Cella Speciale - questa volta Buffy non chiese di fare una telefonata, poiché l'agente Kemp aveva specificato che avrebbero dovuto rimanere in custodia fino alle nove, quando lo psicologo della zona fosse arrivato per parlare con loro, e in quel caso Buffy non vedeva alcun motivo per disturbare sua madre o Giles, sia l’una che l’altro sarebbero stati d’umore omicida alle E-Che-Cazzo in punto di domenica - Buffy sorrise un po’ in anticipazione, perché mancavano molte ore alle nove e lei era decisamente interessata ai muri che potevano essere abbattuti. Ma proprio mentre catturava gli occhi di Spike con uno sguardo di promessa, la sua scorta - le scartoffie dell'arresto dicevano che il suo cognome era Thomas, quindi ci era arrivata vicino con la sua ipotesi - smise di camminare, la mano salda sul gomito di lei, mentre Spike e l'agente Kemp andavano avanti.

“Ehi!” protestò lei, cercando di proseguire dietro a Spike. Era stata fermata davanti alla penultima cella; la scorta di Spike stava aprendo il lucchetto della Cella Speciale accanto ad essa, mentre Spike la guardava con un’espressione strana e colma di rammarico sul viso.

"Non si preoccupi," disse gentilmente l'agente Thomas. "Questa volta non vi faremo condividere una cella. Non può toccarla."

Buffy lanciò a Spike un'ultima occhiata agonizzante prima di essere introdotta nella sua cella.

_È precisamente questo il problema._

\---

Liberata dalle manette, Buffy camminava in cerchio nella sua cella, cercando di calmarsi. Non stava funzionando.

“Spike? Riesci a sentirmi?"

"Sì. Ti sento bene.” Ci fu un cigolio attutito, Spike che cambiava posizione sulla brandina. (Buffy aveva una profonda familiarità con tutti i suoni di quella brandina dopo il loro ultimo soggiorno; ritenne che si fosse sollevato da sdraiato a seduto sul bordo. Aveva un po’ meno grinta senza di lei che lo cavalcava appassionatamente, ma quel gemito delle molle centrali era inconfondibile.)

Buffy si appoggiò al muro di cemento che li separava. “È uno schifo.” Sentì un movimento di Spike, come se avesse scrollato le spalle, ma lui rimase in silenzio. “Spike, sai che non posso vederti, vero? Usa le parole."

Spike sospirò. “Hai assolutamente ragione, Cacciatrice. È uno schifo."

Buffy si girò, strofinando la faccia contro il muro; la vernice semilucida le sfregò sulla pelle della guancia. "Sei seduto sul lettino?"

"Sì."

“Vieni più vicino.” Buffy si girò, appoggiando la mano contro il muro. Sentì Spike che si avvicinava alla parete, il fruscio del denim dei suoi jeans; immaginò che fosse proprio dall'altra parte, con la mano contro la sua, il muro che fungeva da collegamento. "Non ci posso credere."

La voce di Spike rimbombò attraverso il muro; era proprio lì. "Io posso."

"Come puoi dirlo? Spike, pensano che tu... Non lo so, mi picchi o qualcosa del genere. Pensano che io sia una moglie maltrattata."

Ci fu una lunga pausa prima che Spike rispondesse. “Non vedo cosa ci sia di così incredibile, amore. Nemmeno una settimana fa mi avresti ucciso senza pensarci due volte. E io avrei fatto lo stesso, se non fosse stato per questo chip."

Buffy batté il pugno contro il muro. “È diverso. Quello era... Non è quello che siamo adesso."

“E cosa siamo adesso?” La voce di Spike grondava d’ironia. “Io sono ancora un vampiro, e tu sei ancora la Cacciatrice. L'ultima volta che ho controllato ci eravamo promessi l'un l'altro un incontro mortale. "

“Abbiamo una tregua. Siamo...” Buffy premette la guancia bruciante contro il freddo blocco di cemento dipinto. "Siamo amanti, ora."

"Sì? E questo come cambia le cose?”

“Lo fa e basta, okay?” Buffy si spinse via dal muro, camminando tutt’attorno alla sua cella. “Dio, non riesco a pensare. Tutto questo è così stupido."

“Calmati, Cacciatrice. Ci faranno uscire abbastanza presto. Non c'è molto che possano fare, vero?” Spike fece una breve risata. "Pensi che ci daranno un altro set di gioielli?"

"Non voglio che pensino questo di noi!" disse bruscamente Buffy. "Non sono una vittima."

“Quello non lo sei di sicuro.” La voce di Spike era conciliante. Lenitiva.

Buffy fece un altro giro di cella pestando i piedi prima di finire nell'angolo in cui le sbarre incontravano i blocchi di cemento, dove pensava di poter sentire meglio Spike. “Dove sei?” disse, odiando quanto suonasse piccola la sua voce.

"Proprio qui, Cacciatrice." A giudicare dalla voce, anche lui era proprio schiacciato tra le sbarre e il muro.

"Un attimo. Sei proprio all'angolo? Sporgi fuori il braccio.” Il braccio di Spike apparve alla vista, sporgendosi nel corridoio, le dita che si agitavano. Buffy contorse il braccio tra le sbarre. Doveva angolare il braccio in una posizione precisa, ma poteva almeno raggiungerlo; gli strinse leggermente la mano per un momento prima di tirarsi indietro.

"Be’, è stato semplicemente adorabile," sbuffò Spike. Lei poté praticamente sentire i suoi occhi alzarsi al cielo.

Buffy ignorò il suo sarcasmo. “Va bene, ora siediti giù. Tipo, nell’angolo, con le spalle al muro.” Mise in pratica le sue parole, sedendosi sul cemento freddo. Spike sospirò di nuovo, ma con indulgenza, e lei sentì che anche lui si stava sedendo. “Ora stendi di nuovo il braccio. Quello sinistro.” Lei intrufolò il proprio braccio destro attraverso le sbarre, tastando dietro di sé fino a quando incontrò il polso di Spike. Fece scivolare in basso la mano per intrecciare le dita con quelle di lui. Dovette spingere la spalla fino alle sbarre, in modo da poter superare tutta la larghezza del muro di cemento, ma una volta trovata la posizione giusta, non era terribilmente scomodo, se non si teneva conto della parete dura e del pavimento duro e della barra dura che le premeva nel deltoide. "Come va così? Stai comodo?"

Spike rimase in silenzio per molto tempo. Alla fine lei gli strinse la mano. "Parla, Spike."

Lui ricambiò la stretta, esitante. "Sì," disse con voce roca. "Sì, sto bene."

Buffy sbatté la testa contro il blocco di cemento. "Non voglio che pensino questo di te," disse irritata. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, era un po’ strano che li avessero messi l’una accanto all'altro se pensavano che lui fosse un pericolo per lei. Doveva essere un Protocollo Speciale per Celle Speciali. O quello, o gli ufficiali dell’arresto erano degli imbecilli totali. Buffy sperava che fosse la prima ipotesi, perché il pensiero che facessero una cosa simile a qualcuno che fosse davvero una vittima la faceva incazzare. Erano ovviamente limitati dal raggio delle cavigliere, ma si poteva pensare che avrebbero messo UNA cella tra di loro.

Non che lei si stesse lamentando.

“Guarda il lato positivo, Cacciatrice. Anch’io ho molti lividi. Forse penseranno che ne hai date tante quante ne hai prese,” rise Spike.

Buffy sentì freddo. La sua mano si aggrappò a quella di lui. "Non è divertente."

“Cosa?” Spike sembrava sinceramente perplesso. "Non è come se non me ne avessi mai dato motivo, vero?" Si spostò, sfregando l'avambraccio contro il suo. “Mi ha dato un pugno sul naso solo mercoledì. O era giovedì?” La sua voce suonava tenera, nostalgica.

Buffy fissò il vuoto senza espressione. "Dio, è _stato_ solo pochi giorni fa." Iniziò a ritrarre la mano; Spike la strinse più forte.

"Aspetta, Cacciatrice." La sua voce adesso era dura. "Che cosa ti prende, ora?"

Buffy provò di nuovo a strappar via la mano. “Non puoi nemmeno ricambiare i colpi. E io ho proprio... non sono io la moglie maltrattata. Sei tu."

Spike intrecciò in modo più saldo le dita tra le sue. “Fanculo, Cacciatrice. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in quello che hai fatto.” Le strinse forte la mano. “Dovresti scagliarti contro le grandi creature cattive della notte. E io lo sono."

"Sì, ma…"

"Non osare fottutamente compatirmi," disse brusco Spike.

"Non lo faccio, ho solo..." Buffy sospirò, ma smise di cercare di allontanarsi. “Non siamo più solo vampiro e Cacciatrice. Abbiamo una... relazione.” Rise. “Non sono sempre sicura di quale tipo di relazione sia, ma... non è giusto per me picchiarti mentre ci siamo dentro. Non è la persona che voglio essere."

"Neanche se mi piace?"

A quello Buffy non aveva una risposta. Cos’avrebbe potuto dire?

Spike proseguì, la voce gentile. “Sai che la violenza mi fa eccitare. Guardarla. Praticarla.” Le strinse leggermente la mano. “Persino fatta su di me, dalla persona giusta. Non so se è una cosa da vampiri, o se sono solo io, ma è vero.” Sospirò. “Solo il fatto che potresti uccidermi mi spinge a desiderarti di più. E tu sai esattamente quel che sento, vero?”

"Non mi eccita provocare dolore," sussurrò Buffy.

"Lo so," disse piano Spike. “Ma la battaglia ti dà la carica. Ti eccita.” Si spostò leggermente contro il blocco di cemento, la camicia che frusciava contro la vernice. “Sei una guerriera. Fai l'amore come una fottutissima Valchiria. È incredibile."

Buffy si raggomitolò tra le sbarre in modo da poter guardare le loro mani, strette insieme. "Non voglio farti del male," disse infine.

Spike le accarezzò il pollice col suo, dolcemente, per un lungo momento prima di rispondere: "Hai dei lividi sulle ginocchia."

"Sì, e allora?" Buffy s’irrigidì sulla difensiva; il pollice continuava ad accarezzarla in modo rassicurante.

"E sui fianchi," proseguì Spike.

“E sulla faccia, sulla schiena e sulla spalla. In questo momento sono un grosso livido che cammina.” Buffy poteva sentire le sue dita serrarsi involontariamente.

“Sì, ma quelli sui fianchi te li ho fatti io.” La voce di Spike era calma, non tanto di scusa quanto seria.

"Sono abbastanza sicura che non mi stavo lamentando." Sapeva per certo che non si era lamentata, perché era stata troppo impegnata a supplicare per avere di _più_ e _più forte_ e _oh Dio proprio così_ , e forse a essere estremamente rumorosa in generale, perché quello era ciò per cui erano adatti i torrenti nella foresta in mezzo al nulla. Si rilassò un po’ al ricordo.

"No. No, non ti lamentavi.” Quella era una nota definita di meritato compiacimento, ma poi lui le diede una piccola stretta e la sua voce tornò alla calma ragionevolezza. “Il chip non mi ha dato neppure una fitta perfino mentre ti stavo riempiendo di lividi. Quale pensi sia il motivo?"

"Non ha fatto poi tanto male." Certamente non nel grande schema della livido-stravaganza della serata.

"Il chip ha fatto molto più casino anche per molto meno, pet." La voce di Spike cambiò, si approfondì, divenne un po’ roca. “No, il chip non si è attivato perché quando ti avevo sopra quel masso, quando ero dentro di te, avevo tutto il mio corpo, la mia mente, ogni parte di me concentrata sul farti stare bene. Facendoci stare bene entrambi."

"Bene. Quello, uhm... ha funzionato abbastanza bene, là.” Buffy maledì di nuovo le celle separate, perché avrebbe potuto usare un altro po’ di quella concentrazione proprio ora. Voleva che lui l’aiutasse a smettere di pensare.

“Lo so, pet. Potevo dirlo dal modo in cui urlavi.” Quello era puro ego, proprio così, e lui le fece scorrere le dita lungo il polso in modo suggestivo; lei rabbrividì. "Non so come funziona, ma sembra che il chip possa percepire l'intento - non sempre, non quando è neutrale o ambiguo, ma quando sono dedito a darti piacere, lo sa."

"E? Voglio dire, va bene, perché sono... Completamente a favore di quello. Del piacere.” Buffy si sentì arrossire di nuovo, ma era più facile parlare di sesso in questo modo - non guardandosi l'un l'altro, solo una minuscola linea vitale che li collegava. Strano, ma carino.

“Quindi...” Spike fece scivolare le dita lungo le sue, congiungendo le punte delle dita con quelle di lei. “Questa può essere la regola. Piacere.” Accarezzò dolcemente, solo il più lieve dei movimenti contro i polpastrelli. "Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia con l'intento di portare piacere va bene." Fece scivolare le dita tra le sue per afferrarle di nuovo la mano. “Questo è il vantaggio di stare con me, amore. Sono molto robusto, resistente. Praticamente immortale. Puoi lasciarti andare.” Spike rafforzò la presa. “Stringimi forte quanto vuoi. Non mi romperò. Puoi farmi male in tutti i posti sbagliati, prendermi sul pavimento o contro il muro o su un dannato letto di chiodi. Finché ciò che vuoi da me è il nostro piacere reciproco."

La voce di lui era ipnotica, profonda e sensuale, e lei poteva sentire il proprio respiro accorciarsi, il battito del cuore accelerare. "Questo... potrebbe mettere tutto a posto, immagino."

"Non devi fare nulla che tu non voglia fare," disse Spike gentilmente. "Ma puoi chiedere qualsiasi cosa, e con ogni probabilità te la concederò."

"Come..." La voce di Buffy si incrinò leggermente; si schiarì la gola. “Come faccio a sapere quando non vuoi qualcosa? Non dovremmo avere una sorta di codice?” _Come l'aveva chiamato Anya?_ "Una parola di sicurezza."

"Non riesco a pensare a qualsiasi cosa tu possa volere che possa non piacermi," disse Spike con l’inizio di una risata.

"Potrei farti davvero del male," disse Buffy con una voce esile. "Devi essere in grado di dirmi se faccio qualcosa che ti fa troppo male." Agitò la mano avanti e indietro, nervosamente. "E… e anche tu dovresti anche essere in grado di chiedermi delle cose." La sua voce si abbassò a un timido sussurro. "Per il piacere."

La mano di lui si contrasse nella sua, serrandosi spasmodicamente. "Sì, tutto bene. Possiamo avere una parola di sicurezza.” La sua voce era indifferente, leggera, ma la sua mano stava tremando. Buffy strinse un po’ più forte, lisciandogli il pollice col suo.

"Dev’essere qualcosa che normalmente non diremmo, uhm, nell'atto," disse Buffy, nel modo più neutrale possibile mentre immaginava il tipo di cose che Spike potrebbe chiederle. Cose indecenti. Cose super DEPRAVATE. Dio, quando sarebbero finalmente arrivate le nove?

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

“Non so tu, pet,” disse infine Spike, con voce aspra, “ma le uniche cose che mi vengono in mente sono cose che desidero disperatamente dirti.” Le sue dita tracciarono dei disegni sul suo palmo. “Cose che voglio FARTI. Cose che voglio chiederti di farmi.”

Buffy gemette, accarezzandogli la mano. "Anche a me."

"Fammi iniziare," disse Spike con voce vellutata. "Cosa possiedi che sia fatto di seta?"

“Ho una camicia, è nera e... No! Prima la parola di sicurezza!” Buffy gli strinse la mano in segno di avvertimento. "Non distrarmi."

Spike ringhiò frustrato. "Va bene. Hai in mente una categoria?"

"Non lo so... forse un animale?"

Un altro lungo silenzio.

Spike sospirò. "Gattina. Pecorina. Darci dentro come conigli.” Le strinse la mano, la voce si abbassò di nuovo. “PASSERINA”.

"Oh. Mio. Dio.” Buffy stava per esplodere. "Deve esserci un animale, da qualche parte nel creato, che non è associato al sesso."

Altro silenzio.

"Ornitorinco!" disse infine Buffy. "Questo è un animale totalmente non sessuale."

"Non lo so, amore," disse Spike dubbioso. "La parte con la coda ha una forma abbastanza fallica..."

"Andiamo con ornitorinco," disse con fermezza Buffy. "La parte con il becco è anticlimax a sufficienza."

Spike si strinse nelle spalle, agitando un po’ le dita. “Se lo dici tu, amore. Un ornitorinco per il dolore.” Infilò una mano più saldamente nella sua. "Ora, a proposito di quella camicia di seta... maniche lunghe o corte?"

“Lunghe.” Buffy si contorse in una posizione più comoda.

"Si abbottona sul davanti?"

Buffy annuì tremante, poi si ricordò che non poteva vederla. "Sì."

"Ed è nera."

"Sì. Nera.” Buffy sfregò le gambe l'una contro l'altra. "Ma è seta lavata con la sabbia, quindi sembra sbiadita."

“Ah.” Le punte di Spike sfiorarono il dorso della sua mano. "La indosseresti senza reggiseno?"

"Non in pubblico," disse Buffy a voce bassa. "È troppo sottile."

Spike fece scivolare il pollice verso il basso per accarezzare il centro del suo palmo, piccoli cerchi delicati. Non si era resa conto di quanto fosse sensibile quel punto, nonostante i calli di balestra, coltello e paletto. "Non siamo in pubblico," mormorò lui. “La indosseresti senza reggiseno per me?” La sua voce era leggera e fragile come tela di ragno.

Buffy deglutì; sembrò che il suono riecheggiasse lungo il corridoio. "Sì."

Spike fece un sospiro, lungo e tremante, come se avesse trattenuto il respiro. "Dio."

Buffy fece scivolare il pollice lungo il suo, sorridendo anche se non riusciva a vederlo. Sapeva che lui poteva sentirlo nella sua voce. "Vuoi sapere cos'altro indosso?"

"Sì," sussurrò.

Buffy guardò le gambe distese davanti a lei. “Questi stivali. Li ricordi?"

“Pelle marrone, giusto? Cerniere all'interno?”

"Sono proprio quelli."

"Sì. Li ricordo.” Lui curvò di nuovo le dita nelle sue. "Cos'altro?"

Buffy prese un respiro profondo, lo fece uscire. “Questo è tutto.” Spike imprecò sottovoce. “Ma non riesci a vedere il mio... La camicia è lunga. Mi scende a metà delle cosce. "

"Ma io so."

"Te l'ho appena detto, no?" Buffy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Dove sei?"

“Nella mia camera da letto. Sono in piedi vicino alla finestra e guardo fuori.”

"E io dove sono?"

"Dietro di me." Buffy chiuse gli occhi. "Ti sto aspettando."

"Aspettando che io faccia cosa?" La sua voce era smaniosa.

"La... cosa della camicia di seta." Buffy gli strinse la mano, gli occhi che si spalancavano per l'irritazione. “Hai iniziato tu, ricordi? Mi hai chiesto che cosa possedessi che fosse di seta. "

"Così ho fatto. Scusa, amore. Sono stato assorbito al momento.” Spike sospirò di gusto. "Dio, voglio toccarti."

Buffy gli strinse la mano in segno di commiserazione. "Sì. Non sono troppo entusiasta di questa cosa della prigione. È come se stessero cercando di punirci o qualcosa del genere.” Annusò delicatamente. “Almeno hanno pulito di recente. C’è odore di Lysoform invece che di pipì."

“Piccole cortesie.” All'improvviso Spike avvolse la mano attorno al dorso della sua, allettante. "Potresti toccarti."

Buffy guardò fuori nel corridoio. "C'è una telecamera."

"Davvero?" Poteva sentire il cipiglio nella sua voce. "Io non ho telecamera."

"Probabilmente non vogliono guardare troppo da vicino i Prigionieri Speciali che hanno messo nella Cella Speciale." Buffy incrociò gli occhi e sporse la lingua verso la telecamera, nel caso in cui qualcuno stesse guardando.

“Stronzi.”

Buffy fece scivolare di nuovo le dita tra le sue. "Voglio ancora conoscere i tuoi piani malvagi per la camicia di seta," disse dolce.

“Adesso?” Immediatamente la voce di Spike tornò ad essere profonda e sensuale. "Come fai a sapere che sono piani _malvagi_?"

"Sarà meglio che lo siano," disse lei. La sua voce risuonò roca, aspra di desiderio.

Spike scoppiò a ridere. "Allora, dove eravamo rimasti?" La sua voce era stuzzicante.

“Non fare il coglione, Spike. Sai esattamente dov’eravamo.”

"Mi ha portato lì." Lui stava sorridendo, lei poteva sentirlo. “È notte, sì? Sei in piedi vicino alla finestra al chiaro di luna. Sono proprio dietro di te, ma non ti sto toccando."

"Sì." Buffy chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sprofondando nella scena.

"Che sensazione dà la camicia?"

“È morbida. Sentila tu stesso."

"Lo farò. Ma voglio che tu la senta per prima. Strofinala sullo stomaco.” Le accarezzò il pollice sul dorso della mano. "In questo modo. Scommetto che lo fai ogni volta che indossi questa maglietta."

"Sì." Il ricordo di come si sentiva, la seta tra le dita e la pelle, le nuotava confuso nella testa. Allontanò le dita da quelle di Spike, le fece scivolare verso l'interno del suo polso. La pelle era morbida quasi come la sua memoria; accarezzò lentamente le increspature dei tendini e delle arterie silenziose. "Cosa stai facendo?"

"Non posso stare lontano," disse Spike sognante. "Metto le mani sulle tue spalle e mi avvicino per poterle guardare mentre ti tocchi."

Buffy rise leggermente. "È solo il mio stomaco."

“Ma è bello. Non è vero?” Poteva sentire le dita di Spike contrarsi mentre gli accarezzava il polso. Lei annuì, senza preoccuparsi che non potesse vedere. "Dove altro vuoi toccare?"

Buffy sentì di nuovo diventare rossa. Non importa quanta confidenza Spike avesse ora con il suo corpo, esprimendolo a parole sembrava indecente. "I miei seni." La sua bocca divenne secca all’improvviso. "Alzo le mani." All'improvviso aveva bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Le sue dita si precipitarono lungo il palmo di Spike e lui le catturò, tenendole strette.

"I tuoi capezzoli sono duri."

"Sì." Quello almeno non era immaginazione; Buffy si mosse irrequieta, solo per sentire i brandelli della sua camicia nella vita reale sfregarsi contro di essi.

"Tira la seta in modo che io possa vedere."

“Va bene.” La mano di lui si contrasse nella sua, e lei fece un respiro profondo, immaginando i suoi occhi su di sé. "Voglio che li tocchi tu, ora."

"Va bene, allora," disse Spike con voce rauca.

"Non essere gentile," disse d’improvviso Buffy. "Voglio... voglio che li strofini forte."

Spike gemette, stringendole la mano. "In questo modo?" Strofinò con forza il pollice su quello di lei in dimostrazione.

Buffy ansimava. "Più forte." Lui obbedì, pollice contro pollice, e lei rabbrividì.

“Cosa stai facendo con le mani adesso?” sussurrò Spike.

“Sono al di sopra delle tue. Aiutandoti.“

"Non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto," disse Spike; lei poteva percepire il suo sorriso malvagio. "Fai scivolare le mani sullo stomaco."

Buffy poteva sentirlo; piagnucolò in anticipo.

"Sei bagnata, vero?"

"Sì," alitò Buffy. Spostò i fianchi in modo che la cucitura dei suoi jeans fosse stretta contro di lei; la pressione la fece trattenere il fiato.

“Toccati da sola attraverso la seta.” Spike le fece scorrere il pollice in una lunga carezza sul palmo della mano. "In questo modo."

"Dio." I fianchi di Buffy ora pulsavano al ritmo della sua immaginazione.

"La seta è tutta bagnata adesso, no?"

"Sì..." Gli occhi di Buffy si spalancarono e guardò di nuovo male la telecamera. "DANNAZIONE."

La mano di Spike afferrò delicatamente la sua. "Cosa c'è che non va, amore?" La sua voce era come miele. "Troppo per te?"

"No. È.. non è abbastanza. È terribile.” Buffy poteva sentire la sua voce diventare lamentosa, ma non le importava, perché voleva stare in piedi davanti alla sua finestra al chiaro di luna con la seta strofinata su di lei, non praticando un atto di contorsionista circense solo per ottenere che lui le tenesse la mano. "Stupida telecamera."

“Sdraiati sulla brandina, gattina. Sotto le coperte. Non vedranno."

Buffy si voltò a guardare le loro mani fuori nel corridoio. "La branda è laggiù," borbottò. "Aspetta qui."

“E dove dovrei andare, allora?” Le sue dita le indugiarono sul palmo per un momento prima che lei riportasse il braccio nella cella.

Buffy si alzò, massaggiandosi il sedere dolorante, e si diresse verso la brandina. Era avvitata al suolo, ma un buon strattone per ogni gamba e fu libera, i bulloni che rotolavano sul pavimento; trascinò la branda e la spinse contro il muro di cemento. “Ho il mio letto. Vai a prendere il tuo.” Si asciugò le mani sul lenzuolo ruvido e meditò sulla logistica.

Spike iniziò a ridere e continuò a ridere mentre lottava con la propria branda fino a costringerla alla sottomissione. Quando gli scricchiolii e i gemiti del metallo che schioccava e del lettino trascinato sul pavimento furono terminati, Buffy rimase in piedi vicino alle sbarre, le mani sui fianchi. “Okay, ora sdraiati e spingi di nuovo il braccio fuori. Se ti sdrai sul fianco destro con la faccia verso il muro e avvicini la testa alle sbarre, dovresti essere in grado di farlo."

“Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che sei estremamente prepotente?” brontolò Spike, ma con una risata nella voce, e un attimo dopo la brandina scricchiolò sotto il suo peso e Buffy poté vedere di nuovo il braccio fuori nel corridoio, le dita che si contorcevano.

Buffy strisciò sulla branda, speculare a lui con le spalle alla telecamera e fece scivolare il braccio per intrecciare le dita con le sue. Non poteva davvero affermare che fosse comodo, con la testa ripiegata per inclinare il braccio verso l'esterno, ma era bello sdraiarsi, anche se il materasso e il cuscino regolamentare erano appena più morbidi del pavimento, e almeno la coperta la faceva sentire meno esposta, e mentre si calmava dopo gli sforzi, la mano di Spike nella sua le ricordava perché era valsa la pena di darsi tutta quella briga. Dalla nuova angolazione non riuscirono ad arrivare palmo a palmo, ma lei tracciò la sua linea dell'amore con il pollice, chiuse gli occhi e tornò nella sua stanza. "Allora. Dimmi di nuovo cosa stai facendo. "

“Lo sai cosa sto facendo.” Spike stava ancora ridendo.

“Voglio che tu me lo dica di nuovo.” La frustrazione e la brama di Buffy le resero dura la voce, e lei lo sentì tremare al suono.

"Sì, va bene." Rimase in silenzio per un attimo prima di ricominciare a ridere.

Buffy rise insieme a lui, per il ridicolo della situazione. "Mi dispiace, non l'ho mai fatto prima."

"Cacciatrice, sono abbastanza certo che nessuno al mondo abbia mai fatto esattamente _questo_ prima." Le scosse la mano per enfatizzare.

"Possiamo smettere se è troppo strano." Buffy trattenne il respiro.

" _Dio_ , no." Lui serrò le dita sulle sue. “Questo è... Bene. Sei pronta?"

Buffy si rannicchiò un po’ di più su sé stessa. "Sì."

"Va bene, allora." Spike prese un respiro profondo. Le sue dita pulsarono contro quelle di lei.

Buffy attese.

Quando lui rimase in silenzio, lei emise un sospiro di frustrazione. “Dio, Spike. Usa le parole."

“Sì, stavo solo... Sì. Così. Luce lunare, finestra, seta.” La sua voce si abbassò di nuovo. “Ho le mani sul tuo seno perfetto. Forte. In questo modo.” Lo dimostrò di nuovo con il pollice sul suo.

Sotto la coperta, Buffy fece scivolare la mano libera sotto la camicia strappata, tirando da parte il pizzo del reggiseno in modo da poter strofinare la stoffa contro il suo capezzolo duro, cercando di tenere il ritmo con le carezze di Spike. "Oh."

Il pollice di Spike si fermò. "Tu stai…"

"Sì." Buffy gli strinse le dita. "Non fermarti."

Lui gemette e riprese a carezzarle il pollice, più forte. “Non mi fermerò. Le tue mani sono al di sopra delle mie. Lo vuoi più forte o più leggero?”

Buffy si leccò le labbra. "Più forte. Ti faccio toccare più forte."

“Posso farlo più forte.” La punta delle dita di lui affondò nel dorso della sua mano. “Sto guardando le tue mani. Falle scivolare lungo il ventre. Fino in fondo."

"Sì." Buffy tremava mentre la sua mano scivolava lungo la pancia, giù nei suoi jeans senza più bottoni. La cerniera frusciò mentre la sua mano scendeva verso il basso, tra perizoma e jeans. "Dio."

"Sei bagnata?"

“Sì.” Strinse la mano di Spike, facendo scivolare delicatamente le dita libere contro il tessuto umido.

“Strofina la seta contro il tuo corpo.” La voce di Spike stava tremando. “Proprio come vuoi essere toccata. Sei al comando."

Buffy si diede un colpo deciso, lungo, con tutte e quattro le dita. "OH."

“Cazzo, Cacciatrice. Dimmi cosa stai facendo.” La voce di Spike era esile per la disperazione.

"Io..." Buffy accarezzò di nuovo, rabbrividendo. "Non so come dirlo."

“Allora mostramelo.” La mano di Spike scivolò attorno alla sua, spingendo le dita di lei a stuzzicargli il palmo. “Toccami come se stessi toccando te stessa. Ma niente seta questa volta. Solo tu."

Le dita di Buffy armeggiarono contro la mano di Spike, poi lei accarezzò di nuovo, una mano sul palmo freddo di Spike, l'altra sulla sua vulva, questa volta senza stoffa in mezzo, ed era oltre le parole, le dita che lavoravano in tandem per infiniti minuti mentre ansimava e piagnucolava e tremava e alla fine veniva, un'ondata liquida contro la punta delle sue dita mentre Spike le afferrava la mano improvvisamente inerte, accarezzandola in modo rassicurante.

Emise un respiro profondo, fremente. "Dio, sei gloriosa," le disse, con voce riverente.

Buffy rise tremante. "Più che altro ridicola" mormorò, sentendosi d’improvviso di nuovo timida, ora che il suo respiro stava tornando alla normalità. Si asciugò la mano sul lenzuolo ruvido.

" _Gloriosa,_ " ripeté Spike, intrecciando le dita tra le sue. "Sono il ragazzo più fortunato che sia mai esistito."

"Okay. Se lo dici tu.” Buffy sorrise dolcemente, sfregandosi la guancia sul bicipite. "Mi piacciono i tuoi piani malvagi sulla camicia di seta."

"Piani?" Spike rise. "Non siamo nemmeno arrivati alla parte dei piani."

“C'è di più?” Buffy sollevò la testa.

"Sì. C'è di più.” Le dita di Spike tracciavano delicati motivi rilassanti sul dorso della sua mano. "Ma non ora. Dovresti cercare di dormire un po’, Cacciatrice.” Cominciò a ritirare la mano.

Lei lo afferrò di nuovo. "Possiamo dormire così?"

"Non puoi dirmi che stai comoda," disse Spike, con voce incredula.

"No. Non sto comoda.” Buffy sporse la mascella con aria testarda. "Ma io voglio dormire così." Intrecciò le dita con le sue in modo più saldo.

La brandina di Spike scricchiolò mentre si spostava. "Va bene, allora."

“Buonanotte, Spike,” disse Buffy piano, dandogli un'ultima stretta.

Dopo un lungo momento, Spike rispose, "Buona notte, Cacciatrice."


End file.
